En Busca del Maestro
by Gray Bull
Summary: El último viaje de Ash antes de ser Maestro Pokemon. Incluye como personajes a: Misty, Mewtwo, Max, Lucario y re-encuentros varios con otros personajes y Pokemons de los entrenadores. Aventura. Romance. Amistad y hartas batallas :D
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Un nuevo viaje (Capítulo 0)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

Sobre la historia...

Después de leer excelentes fanfics acá en FF, tanto en mi lengua materna (castellano) como en inglés, decidí que quiero hacer una historia de romance y aventura teniendo como protagonistas a Ash y Misty. ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? Existen muchas, muchas sorpresas... y re-encuentros. Espero que les guste esta entrega, el resto lo van a ir leyendo.

/

**Pueblo Paleta**

Ash, han pasado siete años desde que el entrenador salió de su pueblo natal, es decir, desde Pueblo Paleta, para iniciar su viaje, el viaje para cumplir su sueño: ser un Maestro Pokemon. Desde aquel entonces no han cambiado mucho las cosas. Ash continúa siendo el mismo glotón y denso de siempre, adora a los Pokemon, se desvive y sueña pensando en las batallas que tuvo/tendrá con sus amigos. Junto a nuestro héroe se encuentra Pikachu, quien está en el hombro del joven entrenador.

En la casa de Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, se encuentran también el Profesor Oak, Tracey, Misty y... el propio Ash. En estos momentos disfrutan de una agradable cena preparada por la dueña de casa. Ash menciona las aventuras del último continente que le quedaba por recorrer, el cual se llamaba Gondwana. Es así, como nuestro héroe finalmente terminó de recorrer el mundo conocido: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Isshu y Gondwana (sin contar el Archipiélago Naranja). En Isshu había logrado ser subcampeón del torneo que se realiza en aquella región, mientras que en Gondwana resultó semifinalista. A pesar de no obtener el título, el entrenador estaba orgulloso de sus logros, pues durante todos sus viajes ha conocido muchos amigos, ya sean humanos o Pokemon. Lo cual lo hacía sentirse un verdadero ganador.

"Ash, ahora que haz recorrido todo el mundo... ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?" pregunta Misty soñando con la posibilidad de un eventual descanso, un tiempo en Kanto, un lugar donde ella pudiera verlo.

"No lo sé, aún no lo hemos decidido... ¿verdad Pikachu?" afirma el entrenador al tiempo en que el roedor asiente

"Puedes quedarte acá un tiempo Ash. Aprovecharías de estar con los Pokemon que haz capturado en todos tus viajes." complementa Tracey.

"Así es Ash, ya llevas siete años viajando, tomar un año sabático para entrenar a tus Pokemon en la reservación no sería nada de malo" afirma el Profesor Oak

"Ash, ¿qué te parece la idea?" pregunta Misty con el mismo sentido de la pregunta anterior

"Aún no lo sé... es decir, estoy acostumbrado a viajar, aún no he cumplido mi sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon, quiero ser el mejor... pero, de todas maneras, aún no lo decido. Quizás me quede un tiempo aquí después de todo" sonríe el entrenador.

Misty cambió sus expresiones a medida que él iba diciendo las palabras, la ausencia del muchacho le afecta, ella lo sabe desde que tuvo que dejar de viajar con él en Ciudad Verde. El sentimiento de la pelirroja, ese sentimiento que tiene tanto peso al ser nombrado pero que en este caso representa fielmente lo que siente la joven, es uno solo: amor. Es un amor extraño, lo es porque pese a la distancia, a la poca esperanza que ella misma le tiene al corazón de Ash y a los miles de pretendientes que batallan por salir con ella... su corazón le pertenece al sujeto que está devorando la cena y hablando con la boca llena, le pertenece hace años, sin embargo, él no ha notado nunca nada... aunque para todos los demás sea demasiado evidente. Cuando Ash terminó la frase, un alivio se instaló en el pecho de la entrenadora, no se irá de viaje...aún.

La noche cayó rápidamente mientras todos finalizaban la cena. Tracey y Oak se retiraron rumbo al Laboratorio del Profesor. En él se encontraban los Pokemon de Isshu y Gondwana compartiendo junto a los demás Pokemon presentes en la reservación. Misty se quedó en la casa de los Ketchum. Para su buena suerte, Daisy se estaba encargando provisoriamente del gimnasio. Durante los últimos dos años, la pelirroja entrenó a su hermana mayor para que ella fuera la líder. No es que no le gustara ser líder de gimnasio, siempre había sido su sueño, mas no era feliz encerrada dentro de esas cuatro paredes y la enorme piscina olímpica. Había algo más grande que ese sueño ahora, ser líder de gimnasio sin cumplir el otro deseo restante le era contradictorio, pues no generaba felicidad en ella. No obstante, cumplir el otro deseo restante (es decir, Ash) y dejar de ser líder de gimnasio sí sonaba una ecuación con el resultado esperado: felicidad.

Ash está en su habitación. Sentado sobre la cama, Ash mira las estrellas junto a su fiel amigo eléctrico.

"Pikachu, ¿debería quedarme o emprender un nuevo viaje?" cuestiona el entrenador mirando el techo. El roedor emite su respuesta, al igual que Ash, no se decide por una de las opciones.

"Mientras no se me presente una razón para iniciar un viaje... nos quedaremos aquí. ¿Te parece bien, Pikachu?" sonríe el entrenador.

Sorpresivamente, la última oración es escuchada por la mejor amiga de nuestro entrenador favorito. Ella, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse con un Ash pensativo, sumido en la oscuridad, la cual solo deja de existir con los rayos lunares que iluminan parcialmente el cuarto.

"Ash. ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?" pregunta la pelirroja ilusionada con la idea

"Así es. Al menos, hasta que algo o alguien no me dé una idea sobre un nuevo viaje. ¿Por qué?" dice el entrenador

"Hace mucho tiempo que no paso días o semanas contigo. Daisy se hará cargo del gimnasio mientras yo no esté, me gustaría aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, quiero quedarme contigo hasta que surja un nuevo viaje" sonríe la entrenadora, un leve sonrojo hay detrás de todo esto, mas Ash no lo puede ver debido a la oscuridad de la pieza.

Los días pasaron, Ash estuvo alrededor de un mes completo en Pueblo Paleta. Le costó adaptarse a la vida sedentaria, es decir, ya no tenía que viajar de ciudad en ciudad para batallar por una medalla, las tenía todas. Tampoco tenía que dormir a la intemperie, enfrentarse al Equipo Rocket u otras cosas típicas de sus viajes. Al parecer, él no era el único que no podía vivir feliz entre cuatro paredes, su espíritu se encontraba prisionero por no vivir experiencias nuevas, conocer amigos nuevos, ciudades nuevas... las batallas que había tenido durante este mes habían sido entre sus propios Pokemon para entrenarlos. Pero, ¿qué caso tenía entrenarlos si no iban a enfrentar a nadie en especial?. Estaba aburrido, aunque la presencia de Misty y la comida de Delia compensaban lo pesado que se le estaba volviendo este estilo de vida.

"Ash. ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta la pelirroja. Ambos se encuentran en la reservación Oak. Es cerca de media tarde, el sol se está escondiendo y algunos Pokemon comienzan su siesta.

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?" dice Ash confundido.

"Ash. ¿Estás bien?" cuestiona de nuevo la entrenadora

"Eeeh... sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" contesta Ash

"Es que últimamente haz actuado muy extraño. Te has vuelto muy pensativo, miras como condenado las batallas de la Elite Cuatro, ya no dices tantas estupideces... es como si hubieras madurado" comenta la entrenadora

"Misty. Tengo diecisiete años... ¡claro que he madurado!" grita Ash iniciando una discusión

"¿Cómo que haz madurado? Mírate... todavía piensas en Pokemon y en la comida, no te interesa nada más" comenta Misty soltando una indirecta que cualquiera, menos Ash, puede entender.

"¿Y qué hay con eso? Soy libre para pensar en lo que quiera" responde el entrenador avivando la discusión

"Nunca entenderás, ¿verdad?" pregunta Misty furiosa.

La pelirroja se va se aleja del lugar sentándose cerca del lago de la reservación. En el lugar sus Pokemon descansan, se puede ver a Gyarados, Corsola, Horsea y Starmie. Psyduck, en tanto, está sentado junto a su entrenadora con la misma expresión que todos conocemos. Ash, por su parte, no entiende lo que quiso decir su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, algo le llama la atención dentro de las palabras que ella le dijo: "_Te has vuelto muy pensativo, miras como condenado las batallas de la Elite Cuatro..._". Sus palabras resonaban como eco en su cabeza. Realmente no se sentía bien en este lugar, necesitaba viajar, yo importa adónde, pero tenía que viajar... aunque, ¿qué caso tendría viajar si no había un objetivo o meta de por medio?. Por otro lado, las batallas que veía en televisión le recordaban a sus viajes, muchos de los entrenadores que aparecían en esos combates diferidos él los había conocido. Lance, Drake, Agatha, Cynthia... si él se hubiera quedado en casa no los hubiese conocido. Aún le falta mucho para llegar a ese nivel, pese a que muchos de sus Pokemon han mostrado estar a la altura, incluso, de Pokemons legendarios.

"Tengo que ser el mejor, tengo que ser un Maestro Pokemon y, esto, no lo puedo hacer sentado en mi cama viendo televisión" finaliza Ash después de todo ese pensamiento "Pikachu, es hora de partir a un nuevo viaje. Aún nos quedan muchos entrenadores por derrotar, muchos Pokemon por capturar y muchas aventuras por vivir. Siento tener que hacerle esto a mamá, pero tarde o temprano iba a suceder. Ahora, el problema es... ¿adónde voy?" concluye avergonzado el entrenador rascándose la cabeza.

Después de la discusión, ambos entrenadores se encuentran casualmente. Pese a lo sucedido, ambos se encuentran en posiciones bastante cercanas. Desde que eran niños estaban acostumbrados a discutir, mas esta no era una discusión cualquiera. Misty aún se encontraba dolida por la (casi) nula capacidad de Ash para percibir los sentimientos o emociones de los demás. Con los Pokemon no le costaba, él tenía una sintonía impresionante con ellos, podía comprenderlos con tan sólo mirarlos y, aunque no supiera su lenguaje/dialecto, de todas maneras tenía a Pikachu y a su propio corazón que le indicaban cuándo un Pokemon se encontraba en problemas y debía ser atendido/ayudado. El entrenador, en cambio, se encontraba feliz con la pelirroja, es cierto que no entendía el trasfondo de la discusión, mas sus palabras le guiaron para entender parte de sus sensaciones actuales.

"Misty. Tienes razón, no me siento bien aquí" señala el entrenador

"¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?" pregunta la pelirroja extrañada. Jamás pensó que Ash podía sentirse mal en su propio hogar (o, en este caso, pueblo natal).

"Eso. Quiero ir de viaje, necesito tener más batallas, enfrentar nuevos desafíos, tener nuevas aventuras... no voy a ser un mejor entrenador o un Maestro Pokemon si me quedo en este lugar mirando televisión" señala el entrenador con madurez

"¿Adónde te irás? ¿Puedo ir contigo?" pregunta ansiosa la entrenadora. Es cierto que aún estaba molesta con él, pero el solo hecho de viajar con él le producía felicidad y nostalgia. ¿Serían los mismos de antes? ¿Podría él darse cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Podría ella tener el coraje para decirle lo que ha guardado con tanto celo?

"No sé adónde iré" suspira Ash

"¿Y cómo planeas viajar entonces?" cuestiona Misty molesta

"Esperaré alguna señal... " suspira Ash sin atender el tono molesto de su mejor amiga.

Las noches siguientes fueron similares. El entrenador no sabía para dónde quería ir, con qué Pokemons deseaba emprender este nuevo viaje y no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que quería la compañía de Misty en su aventura. Es decir, Misty es su mejor amiga, cuando no la puede ver él la extraña mucho, jamás alguien ha podido reemplazarla dentro de sus estructuras mentales. Para él, además de su mejor amiga, ella era una figura guía, alguien que le instaba a dar lo mejor de sí, una persona que sabía que lo apoyaría incondicionalmente en los momentos críticos y que le diría en su propia cara los errores que estaba cometiendo. ¿Cuál era la razón, entonces, para objetar su compañía? El gimnasio. Su sueño siempre fue ser líder de gimnasio y ser una maestra Pokemon de agua, ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño, no quería que renunciara a éste por seguirlo.

Una señal extraña y curiosa llegó al entrenador. Esta vez no fue Ho-Oh, ni Gary, ni el Profesor Oak, ni cualquier otro personaje o Pokemon presencialmente el que le estaba indicando su próximo destino. Era la voz de Lucario, el Lucario de Sir Aaron, que estaba en el Árbol del Comienzo, el mismo donde se encuentra el hogar de Mew y está cristalizado el héroe guardián del aura. La voz, contrario a lo que se pueda pensar, resonaba en la mente de Ash a plena luz del día, cosa que lo aturdía más pues, miraba al cielo y veía nubes y algunos Pokemon voladores.

"_Ash... Debes venir al comienzo..._ " suena en la mente del entrenador. Ash encuentra que esta voz es familiar pero no la recuerda. ¿Serán los años?

"¿Al comienzo de qué?" se preguntaba en voz alta. "Ir al comienzo de qué..." seguía preguntándose en plena reservación Oak. Su tono de voz demanda una respuesta, la necesita, ¿adónde tendría que ir? Pero la voz no emitía sonido alguno. Este pensamiento, que lo aturdía bastante, se repitió durante una semana completa. Pikachu y Misty notaron la preocupación de él. Estaba frustrado, si antes ya se sentía mal por no estar viajando, ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta por la misma frustración. Alguien lo llamaba, le estaba dando una razón de peso para su próximo viaje pero... ¿quién era? ¿adónde quería que fuese?. Otro pensamiento vino desde el aura de Lucario.

"_Ash... Debes venir al comienzo... debes estar solo... guíate por tu corazón_" suena nuevamente en la mente. "_¿Por mi corazón?..._" siguió pensando el entrenador. "_Debo ir adónde yo quiera, adónde sienta que deba estar. Pueblo Paleta hace tiempo dejó de ser mi lugar, hay Pokemons y personas que me pueden necesitar allá afuera, mucho más de lo que me podrían necesitar mi madre, Tracey, el Profesor Oak o la propia Misty_." completó en su pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, tras consultarlo con su almohada mediante un profundo sueño, el entrenador está decidido a iniciar una nueva aventura. Pikachu, por supuesto, sería su fiel compañero de viaje. Llevaría algunos de sus Pokemon con él para retomar el entrenamiento y reforzar los lazos que había creado con ellos. El mayor énfasis lo puso en los Pokemon de Kanto, las islas Naranja y Johto. Tomó tres pokebolas: Bayleef, porque el Pokemon de hierba no soportaría no ser convocada por el entrenador. Muk, debido a que siempre mostró un gran afecto hacia el entrenador y, normalmente, estaba en el Laboratorio del Profesor. El último es Donphan, debido al cariño que este Pokemon le tiene y por lo poderoso que es. El resto de los Pokemon quedaría en el Laboratorio.

"Mamá, Misty. Me voy de viaje" comenta Ash

"¿Adónde irás esta vez? ¿Es por esa voz que haz oído últimamente?" señala preocupada la pelirroja

"No sé adónde iré. Pero la voz fue clara al decirme que debía ir solo, y que debía guiarme por mi corazón" afirma el entrenador. "Recorreré Kanto y Johto, necesito saber porqué me llama, estoy seguro que siguiendo los pasos de mis primeros viajes podría encontrarlo" termina de completar Ash.

"¿No podré ir contigo?" pregunta Misty muy apenada

"Ash. ¿Por qué no dejas que Misty te acompañe? Ambos siempre se han cuidado, además así no te perderías" comenta Delia generando una cara triste en Ash

"No es que yo no quiera que venga conmigo, pero si esa voz me dice que debo ir solo... debe ser por algo" suspira el entrenador dando a entender que no es nada personal.

"Entiendo. Tienes que avisarnos dónde estés, llámanos constantemente, nosotras nos preocupamos por ti" habla Misty en tono de preocupación robándole las palabras a la madre de Ash.

"Sí, así lo haré. Bueno mamá, Misty... tengo que partir" dice Ash con sentimientos encontrados. No quería alejarse de su hogar por una extraña razón, pero sentía que tenía que partir.

Delia abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, le recordó lo típico sobre los calzoncillos, le pidió que se cuidara y le mencionó todas las cosas que, normalmente, una madre preocupada le diría a su hijo. Misty, en tanto, también lo abrazó fuertemente. Jamás en sus siete años de amistad se habían abrazado de esa manera. Ash, pese a lo extraña que le parecía esta situación, no oponía resistencia y devolvía el abrazo. Sentía la preocupación de su mejor amiga. Él la iba a extrañar mucho.

El sol estaba en lo alto, era mediodía. Ash pasó al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak para despedirse de ellos y despedirse de sus Pokemon. Como regalo de despedida, muchos imprimieron las huellas de sus patas/extremidades en un papelógrafo, tal como se lo hicieron cuando enfrentó la Batalla de la Frontera. Esto, sin lugar a dudas, era una gran muestra de afecto. Aunque presencialmente sus Pokemon no estuvieran con él, dentro de su corazón y en ese papelógrafo ellos siempre lo acompañarían.

**Región Kanto (Ash)**

Ash Ketchum y su fiel Pikachu tardaron tres semanas en llamar a la casa de Delia. En su viaje habían pasado muchas aventuras. Pikachu se enfrentó nuevamente a la parvada de Spearows y Fearows que ahora se encontraban cerca de Ciudad Verde, esto debido a que habían sido desplazados por los Pidgeottos y Pidgeots de Pueblo Paleta. Estuvieron perdidos alrededor de una semana en el Bosque Verde, fueron perseguidos por los Beedrills otra vez y lograron llegar a duras penas a ciudad Pewter. En esta ciudad pasó a saludar a los hermanos de Brock. Enfrentó a Forrest, hermano de su mejor amigo y líder de gimnasio. Bayleef y Donphan lograron ganar su batalla contra Steelix y el Donphan del chico. Curiosamente, Brock había cumplido su sueño de ser Doctor Pokemon y el Centro Pokemon en el cual trabajaba era el mismo de su ciudad natal. Rápidamente después de Pewter se adentró en el Monte Luna, cruzó a Cerulean y de ahí continuó hasta Pueblo Lavanda.

**Pueblo Paleta**

"¿Misty? ¿Dónde estás?" grita Delia esperando a que la pelirroja oyera su pregunta para que pudiera hablar con Ash

"Estoy arreglando mis maletas. Tengo que partir a ciudad Cerulean. Mi hermana Daisy tiene un Concurso Pokemon en Johto y necesita que la cubra como líder de gimnasio" señala Misty

"Ash está en el videoteléfono. Está en Pueblo Lavanda" comenta entusiasmada la señora.

En un par de segundos, la pelirroja se encontraba en el videoteléfono.

"Hey Ash. ¿Cómo te ha ido?" pregunta ansiosa la entrenadora.

Ash le comentó su viaje entre Pueblo Paleta y ciudad Pewter. Misty se sorprendió al saber que él solo, sin la ayuda de nadie, había logrado salir del Bosque Verde. El entrenador le comentó todo, salvo el tema de Brock, quería que fuera una sorpresa si es que ella llegaba a la ciudad. Además, así Brock podría disfrutar de la cara que pondría Misty al enterarse de que tiene una relación estable con la enfermera Joy que trabaja en el recinto. También omitió detalles respecto al duelo de gimnasio que tuvo en Cerulean, tenía que admitir que Daisy se estaba volviendo una muy buena entrenadora y que bien podría hacerle competencia en el largo plazo.

Misty, al día siguiente, también partió rumbo a Cerulean. Sacó sus Pokemon del lago de la reservación Oak, aprovechó de despedirse de Tracey y el Profesor, para luego seguir el mismo camino que Ash recorrió siete años atrás en compañía de un Pikachu travieso, pícaro y terco.

**Alturas de Kanto**

Desde las alturas, un Pokemon psíquico poderosísimo buscaba a cierta persona. No tenía idea de dónde vivía, tampoco sabía dónde estaría ni adónde lo llevarían sus viajes, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza. "_Quiero estar con Ash..._ " decía su mente. Lo buscaría eternamente hasta hallarlo. Después de años preguntándose cuál sería su lugar en el mundo, resolvió que él ya no podía vivir solo. A raíz de esto, la única compañía que le pareció posible y agradable era aquel joven entrenador Pokemon que podía jactarse de ser el único ser humano en quien confiaba, y el único a quien admiraba por su entrega y su amor por los demás.

Esta criatura siempre fue lastimada por el ser humano, es decir, sus orígenes ni siquiera eran naturales como el del resto de los Pokemon. Él era el resultado de un experimento genético. Fue usado como un objeto, un trofeo para combatir en las batallas Pokemon del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Su odio hacia la raza humana fue tal que quiso comandar una guerra entre Pokemons "naturales" y clonados. Su ira cesó gracias a Ash, gracias a que él dio su vida interponiéndose entre él y el Pokemon original, Mew. Él borró de la memoria de Ash y sus amigos todo lo ocurrido en Isla Nueva. Sin embargo, las vidas de Ash y de Mewtwo se cruzarían de nuevo años más tarde, en Johto. Ash le salvó la vida a Mewtwo lanzándolo al manantial, sus aguas restauraron sus fuerzas y fue así que pudo vencer a Giovanni, el poderoso jefe del Equipo Rocket que pidió su creación.

"Ash... quiero estar contigo ... espero que aún me recuerdes, yo no te olvido" comenta el Pokemon al tiempo en que sus ojos se vuelven de color azul y se teletransporta a otro lugar. ¿Estará Ash allí?

/

**Notas del Autor**:

Como pueden ver, la historia girará entorno a Ash y su viaje, del cual ahondaré con más detalles en ciertos episodios. Paralelamente, Misty regresará a Cerulean por un momento, no les adelantaré mucho respecto a ella, solo que ella finalmente no se quedará en el gimnasio. En cuanto a Mewtwo, creo que es el mejor destino que puede tener este Pokemon. Vi "Mewtwo regresa" debido a la curiosidad que me provocaba saber qué había sido de él... creo que merece estar con Ash, y Ash merece estar con él. Ahí verán cómo se va tejiendo la historia. Al final Ash no entiende que con "el comienzo" se refiere al árbol, lo que generará toda esta aventura.

Por otro lado. Este es mi segundo fic. Acá más que romance primará la aventura, pues como notarán, tanto Ash como Misty se encuentran en vías separadas. Ojalá hayan hartos reviews, sugerencias, observaciones, tengo MUCHAS ideas para esta historia, pero... si ustedes me pudieran aportar otras, yo feliz. ¡Un saludo enorme!


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

**Capítulo 1 - Re-encuentros inesperados**

**(Misty)  
**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Ruta 1 - Pueblo Paleta / Ciudad Verde**

Misty, una de nuestras protagonistas, se encuentra descansando debajo de un árbol en pleno camino a Ciudad Verde. Marill, Corsola, Politoed y Psyduck descansan junto a su querida entrenadora. La pelirroja se encuentra almorzando en este lugar. Para ello, sacó de un pote/envase el almuerzo que la señora Ketchum le dejó preparado para el camino.

"Es increíble lo pacífico que es este lugar. Los únicos Pokemon que he visto son Pidgeys, Mankeys y Rattatas. No hay Pokemons bicho, ni artimañas raras" sonríe feliz la entrenadora. Sus Pokemon asienten mientras juegan en el pasto. Marill y Politoed se dedican a bailar cada uno a su manera. Corsola comparte junto a su entrenadora y Psyduck, bueno... Psyduck no hace nada, solo mira cómo los demás disfrutan con la expresión que lo caracteriza y poniéndose los brazos en la cabeza.

"Psyduck, ven para acá también. Tracey me dejó comida Pokemon para ustedes, de seguro les encantará" complementa la entrenadora. Las demás criaturas de la pelirroja se acercan para comer y acompañarla en su almuerzo. Psyduck, después de comer media porción, se distrae. Aprovechando la ocasión, uno de los Rattatas toma parte de la porción de Psyduck sin que éste lo note. El ratón contento llama a sus compañeros para repetir el acto.

"Hey, ¿por qué hay tantos Rattatas mirándonos?" cuestiona preocupada la entrenadora. Acto seguido, uno de los Rattatas corre y roba la comida restante de Psyduck, quien no puede defenderse debido a su lenta capacidad de reacción. Los Pokemon de Misty, con ansias de revancha por lo hecho a Psyduck, comienzan a atacar a los ratones.

"Corsola, usa Cañón de Picos; Politoed, usa Chorro de Agua y Marill, usa Rodada" ordena la pelirroja. Psyduck, por su parte, solo se dedica a mirar. ¿Para qué Misty va a forzar al pato a luchar?...un Rattata tendría que morderle la cabeza para que eso ocurra. En un primer momento, los Pokemon acuáticos logran detener a las ratas normales, mas éstas aumentan en número. En vez de ser diez, ahora son veinte y cada vez llegan más.

Misty saca el Pokedex que le regaló el Profesor Oak hace un año, ella se lo pidió para poder tener mejores herramientas a la hora de capturar y cuidar sus Pokemon. "Veamos qué dices respecto a Rattata..." habla Misty mientras señala al Pokemon en el Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Rattata. El Pokemon Rata. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las moras. También sale a campo abierto para robar comida de viajeros tontos**

"¡Yo NO soy una viajera tonta!" reclama Misty mientras llegan más Pokemon. Ahora el número supera los cuarenta. "Gyarados, necesito que nos ayudes" grita la pelirroja.

El Pokemon serpiente sale, esto de inmediato intimida a gran parte de los Rattatas, pero no logra sacar a los Raticates que han venido para reforzar el ataque.

"Gyarados, usa tu Hidrobomba y luego lanza Hiper Rayos" ordena la pelirroja señalando uno de los Raticates. El Pokemon de color café evade el ataque y logra llevarse las sobras del almuerzo de Misty. "Gyarados, deténlo; Politoed, usa Doblebofetón; Corsola usa Cañón de Picos; Marill, sigue haciendo Rodada" dice a sus Pokemon, la situación se le está saliendo de control a la pelirroja.

Gyarados y los demás logran contener, en parte, a los Raticates y Rattatas hambrientos. Sin embargo, Misty no contaba con que había algo peor que ratones silvestres hambrientos. Uno de los ataques de Gyarados derribó uno de los árboles del bosque. Para su mala suerte, este árbol era nada más y nada menos que el mismo árbol donde tienen sus nidos los Pokemon que originaron el cruce de su vida con la de Ash.

"¡Son Spearows y vienen hacia acá!" apunta la pelirroja queriendo darles combate. Los ratones inmediatamente se retiraron tras la llegada de una parvada de aves agresivas, entre las cuales se distinguían dos Pokemon evolucionados que eran los líderes del ataque. La comida de Misty y sus Pokemon pasó a un segundo plano. Entre todos intentaron contener a las aves, pero eran demasiadas. A diferencia de los Rattata o Raticates, ellas estaban en el aire, podían evadir fácilmente los ataques de agua modificando su trayectoria de vuelo.

"_Son demasiados. Quizás pueda perderlos si cruzo hacia Ciudad Verde en bicicleta_" pensó la pelirroja. Inmediatamente, Misty toma sus pokebolas y regresa a sus Pokemon. Esta acción enfureció a los Fearows y Spearows (recordemos que los Pokemon salvajes son celosos de los entrenados). La entrenadora se sube a la bicicleta y rápidamente comienza a desplazarse por el campo abierto. Atrás de ella hay alrededor de cincuenta Spearows y los dos Fearows que comandan la furiosa parvada.

Después de veinte minutos pedaleando al máximo, Misty llega a un lugar que conoce muy bien: el río. La única diferencia es que esta vez está en la otra ribera. Siete años atrás, ella estaba pescando y se encontró con Ash en la otra ribera. Ahora, al igual que él -en ese entonces- ella está huyendo de los Spearows. No es que le aterraran estos Pokemon salvajes, es decir, para ella eran mucho más temibles los Beedrills y cualquier Pokemon bicho que no fuera Butterfree u otras excepciones, sin embargo, no podía contra tantos...

"No me voy a rendir con ustedes. Por algo fui la líder de Gimnasio Cerulean" piensa Misty para darse valor. Saca las pokebolas que tiene en su bolso y sus Pokemon de agua se materializan en el río. Gyarados, Starmie, Corsola, Psyduck, Politoed y Marill están dispuestos a luchar por el bienestar de ellos y de su entrenadora.

"Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas; Starmie, usa Estrellas; Corsola, usa Rayo Burbuja; Politoed, usa Hidrobomba; Marill, apoya con Rayo Burbuja y Psyduck... mejor quédate aquí" ordena Misty a sus Pokemon.

Los dos Fearows se lanzaron a atacar a Gyarados con potentes Hiper Rayos. El resto de los Spearows molestaba a cada uno de los cinco Pokemon de la pelirroja. Starmie se encontraba rodeado de seis, Corsola tenía otros cinco que picoteaban la dura superficie de Roca que lo recubre, Politoed era molestado por una decena, mientras que Marill era picoteado por el resto. Estaban perdidos, Gyarados podía controlar a los dos Fearows, pero el resto no podía hacer nada ante el número y la agresividad de sus preevoluciones. Misty se ve obligada a tomar una decisión. Regresa a sus Pokemon aproblemados y recoge a Marill, haciendo que la parvada vuelva a unirse. Tiene que negociar.

"Fearows. Hagamos un combate de uno contra uno, si yo gano... ustedes nos dejarán tranquilos. Si no gano, nosotros nos iremos de este lugar y no los molestaremos nunca más" señala firme la pelirroja poniéndose adelante de Marill y Gyarados. Las aves agresivas no están en condiciones de negociar, comienzan a volar en círculos. Esto se ve feo. Ahora todas las aves atacan a Gyarados y a la propia Misty.

"_¿Ash? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiésemos encontrado? ¿Podrías haber salvado a Pikachu sin mí?... Si tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo, Pikachu podría encargarse de ellos... Pikachu es un Pokemon eléctrico, no necesitaría mucha puntería para acertarle a todos simultáneamente... pero qué caso tiene pensar en eso. Ash no está aquí, ni él ni Pikachu vendrán a ayudarme, estoy perdida, este es mi fin_" piensa Misty mientras es herida numerosas veces por los furiosos Spearows.

De pronto, una poderosa ráfaga de viento interrumpe el combate. Los agresivos Spearows y Fearows dejan de atacar a Gyarados, Marill y a su entrenadora para dirigirse al Pokemon causante de todo esto. Detrás de este Pokemon, hay cientos de Pidgeys, un número menor de Pidgeottos y diez Pidgeots sin contarlo a él, el líder de la parvada. En una posición desafiante, el majestuoso pájaro que alcanza velocidades similares a las del sonido comienza su ataque contra sus oponentes. En el aire, los Pidgeots se encargan de neutralizar a los Fearows y los Spearows más agresivos usando sus Ataques de Ala. Los Pidgeotto, a su vez, usan sus ataques de Ráfaga [N/A: Gust en inglés] para marear a los Spearows restantes, mientras que los Pidgeys se dedican a observar y brindar apoyo moral a sus pares evolucionados.

Misty yace policontusa en la ribera del río. Tiene magulladuras en la frente, el rostro, las extremidades y parte del tronco. Sus ropas tienen numerosos agujeros provocados por los furiosos Spearows. Marill y Gyarados se encuentran en condiciones parecidas. La serpiente marina no quiso sumergirse bajo el agua para evadir los ataques, deseaba defender a Misty a como dé lugar, sin embargo, el número de oponentes no se lo permitió.

Tras espantar a los Fearows y Spearows, el líder de la manada se dirige a Misty. La reconoce. Ella abre los ojos, incrédula ve como la enorme ave la mira con compasión. Después de un momento y, tras cerciorarse de que ella no lo reconoce, Pidgeot agacha su cabeza y comienza a acariciarla. ¿Qué otro Pidgeot podría defenderla y acariciarla?

"¡Eres! ¡Eres! ¡Eres el Pidgeot de Ash!" intenta exclamar Misty con una voz muy apagada debido al dolor. "Aún me reconoces, muchas gracias Pidgeot" murmura la pelirroja con la misma tonalidad. Pidgeot se dirige a Gyarados para explicarle su plan. El plan de Pidgeot es bastante simple. Él llevará a Misty a Ciudad Plateada para que sus Pokemon y ella sean atendidos. Mas, para hacer eso, tanto Gyarados como Marill deben entrar en sus respectivas pokebolas. La parvada de Pidgeottos y Pidgeys los escoltará.

**Locación: Ciudad Plateada**

Tras un vuelo prolongado, el Pidgeot de Ash y su parvada logran llegar a ciudad Plateada. Los habitantes de esta ciudad, famosa por su Gimnasio de Pokemon de Roca y el Museo Prehistórico Pokemon, no se pueden explicar la llegada de estas aves. Lo más curioso es que todas se dirigen al mismo lugar: el centro Pokemon. Pidgeot ingresa volando con Misty al edificio. El Pokemon queda frente a la enfermera Joy, quien incrédula no puede creer cómo pudo suceder esto. A su lado se encuentra el doctor Pokemon titular, quien es nada más y nada menos que Brock.

"¡Misty!" exclama Brock

"¿La conoces?" pregunta Joy preocupada y celosa a la vez

"Claro. Es una de mis mejores amigas, ella fue una de las compañeras de viaje de Ash" señala el criador y ahora doctor. De inmediato, toma a Misty para recostarla en una cama. No es que el centro Pokemon esté capacitado para atender personas, sin embargo, era urgente ver el estado de la pelirroja y poder saber qué fue lo que pasó. Pidgeot, antes de que Brock se la llevara, tomó el bolso y sacó las pokebolas que estaban contenidas en él. Una a una fue liberando a los Pokemon heridos. La enfermera Joy, junto con el Blissey de Brock y los Chanseys de la enfermera, llevaron a todos estos Pokemon a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Una vez que Misty se encontraba dormida, y que sus Pokemon estaban en tratamiento, el criador fue para darle las gracias a Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot. Muchas gracias por traer a Misty y sus Pokemon para acá. De no ser por ustedes..." va diciendo Brock hasta que es interrumpido por el propio pájaro. Él, al ver también cómo éste no le reconoce, acaricia al entrenador. Una de sus alas, posteriormente, se posiciona en el hombro del doctor.

"_¿Podrá ser que éste sea el Pidgeot de Ash?_" piensa el criador mientras mira al ave. "_Ningún Pokemon salvaje sabría exactamente cómo y dónde llegar a un centro Pokemon, mucho menos se dirigiría a uno, ni tampoco ayudarían a personas desconocidas_" prosigue el doctor pensando.

"Pidgeot. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" exclama el doctor, ante la incredulidad de los demás entrenadores que esperan a sus Pokemon en la sala de espera. Pidgeot, con la cabeza, asiente.

"¿Tú eres el Pidgeot de Ash?" pregunta el doctor nervioso. Nervioso porque, de serlo, sería sin duda un re-encuentro inesperado y absolutamente oportuno, sin embargo, en caso de que no lo fuera, sería otra rareza más dentro del mundo Pokemon. Un Pokemon salvaje que ayuda a una persona desconocida y le traslada a un centro asistencial sabiendo todos los códigos y costumbres de los procedimientos que un humano hace en estos casos. Para alivio de Brock, al mencionar el nombre de Ash el Pokemon ave comenzó a sonreír (a su manera) y a acariciar con mayor fuerza a Brock.

El Pokemon camina junto a Brock hacia la entrada del centro Pokemon. Al abrirse la puerta puede ver, en una formación perfecta, al resto de los ejemplares de la parvada. La gente incrédula y curiosa ante el hecho se agolpa en círculos rodeando a la parvada y a la entrada del centro Pokemon.

"Pidgeot. ¿Tú y tu parvada rescataron a Misty?" cuestiona el doctor admirado por la lealtad del Pokemon. Pidgeot, nuevamente, afirma con la cabeza entendiendo a la perfección lo que el moreno quiso decir. De la parvada, sale un Pidgeot de un tamaño levemente inferior al especimen de Ash. Ambos Pokemon conversan y finalizada la conversación, los Pidgeys, Pidgeottos y Pidgeots restantes hacen una especie de reverencia al estilo Pokemon y se retiran como parvada.

"¿Por qué no vas con ellos? Son tu parvada" dice Brock sorprendido. Pidgeot lo mira a los ojos y mira al centro Pokemon.

"¿Te quedarás para cuidar de Misty?" nuevamente pregunta Brock. El Pokemon afirma con la cabeza. Brock, después de procesar el eventual significado de la conversación entre ambos Pidgeots, decide arriesgarse para saber finalmente cuál será el destino de la segunda captura de Ash.

"Pidgeot. Ese otro Pidgeot es el nuevo líder, ¿verdad?" señala Brock cruzando los dedos para no equivocarse. Podría herir su orgullo Pokemon en caso de que su respuesta fuese negativa. Aunque, para su buena suerte, nuevamente Pidgeot afirma. El moreno abraza a Pidgeot y, juntos, se dirigen caminando al interior del establecimiento de salud Pokemon. Los dos ingresan a la habitación de Misty. Entre ambos curan las heridas de la pelirroja, poniendo gasa y aplicando medicamentos y ungüentos para que cicatricen las heridas.

A la mañana siguiente, Misty despierta. Al abrir sus ojos se ve en una cama, está con su ropa habitual [N/A: Brock ni nadie con dos dedos de frente que la conozca se atrevería a desvestirla y vestirla con una bata de enferma] toda rasgada. Sus heridas se encuentran mejor y, a su lado, se encuentra el Pidgeot de Ash, durmiendo a los pies de la cama.

"_¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? El Pidgeot de Ash apareció en el momento oportuno y nos salvó a mi y a mis Pokemon. Me pregunto qué ciudad será ésta... y cómo fue que llegué aquí_" piensa Misty intentando recordar infructuosamente. Pese a tener un buen descanso durante la noche, la entrenadora especialista en Pokemon de agua no se recupera totalmente del ataque de las furiosas aves. Una puerta se abre y, para su sorpresa, es una cara conocida la que puede ver.

"¡Brock! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta curiosa y feliz la entrenadora

"Pidgeot te trajo al centro Pokemon de ciudad Pewter" señala el criador acariciando a Pidgeot, quien aún estaba dormido

"¿Y cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ¿La enfermera Joy te lo comentó?" señala Misty molestando al doctor

"Misty, soy el doctor titular del centro y la enfermera Joy es mi novia. Cuando Pidgeot te trajo hasta acá, de inmediato te traje a esta habitación para que pudieras descansar. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a ti y a tus Pokemon?" pregunta el criador sin percatarse de que Misty tiene la quijada abierta a más no poder.

"Espera un momento... ¿eres el novio de la enfermera Joy?" exclama asustada Misty

"Sí, lo soy" sonríe Brock

"Pero, pero... ¿cómo fue que ocurrió?" pregunta aún más extrañada Misty. Cinco años de rechazos podían explicar perfectamente la sorpresa de la pelirroja.

"Misty, recuerda que soy un doctor Pokemon. El tiempo que he pasado junto a la enfermera Joy ha hecho que nos valoremos mutuamente. Por cierto, hablando de parejas, ¿le comentaste a Ash tus sentimientos?" finaliza Brock

"No, no se lo he dicho. Él sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, que piensa en Pokemon y comida" gruñe la pelirroja. "_¡Cuánto daría para que Ash pensara en otras cosas... como tener una novia, pero no una cualquiera, tenerme a mí como su novia_" completa Misty dentro de sus pensamientos.

"La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a recorrer Kanto y Johto. Decía algo de retomar sus comienzos..." comenta Brock.

"¿Él ya pasó por aquí?" exclama molesta Misty ante la omisión del entrenador

"Sí, ¿no te contó?" ironiza Brock

"¡No! No lo hizo..." grita Misty aún más molesta

"Calma Misty, fui yo quien le dije que quería darte esta sorpresa" ríe el doctor para luego continuar "Ahora, hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó a tus Pokemon y a ti? ¿Qué los atacó?" pregunta Brock retomando la seriedad.

"Spearows. Una parvada de Fearows y Spearows nos atacó" suspira Misty "_Sí, sé lo que debes pensar... es lo mismo que le pasó a Ash el día en que nos conocimos_" complementa la pelirroja dentro de su mente.

"¡Otra cosa más que Ash y tú tienen en común!" bromea el moreno despertando a Pidgeot. La pelirroja no tiene el tiempo para responder debido a que el ave despierta. Además, no es entretenido discutir con Brock, las únicas discusiones que tienen sentido para ella son las que tiene con Ash.

"Misty, por cierto. La parvada de los Pidgeot lo ha liberado para que él pueda continuar su camino contigo. Espero que puedas encontrar a Ash para devolverle a Pidgeot, de seguro él estará feliz teniéndolo a su lado" sonríe el criador.

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" pregunta sorprendida Misty mirando a Pidgeot. El ave se limita a afirmar con la cabeza. Ante lo cual, surge otra pregunta.

"Pidgeot, ¿quisieras venir conmigo para que pueda devolverte a Ash?" cuestiona la pelirroja. El ave también afirma mostrándose bastante contenta. En sus años como líder de una parvada salvaje aprendió muchas cosas sobre el trabajo en equipo, el cuidado de la integridad de los miembros de la parvada y, también, pudo demostrar los valores que Ash le había inculcado en sus entrenamientos. El coraje, la lealtad, la gratitud, el respeto y un buen liderazgo lo hacían tener empatía con todos los miembros de su familia voladora. Ahora él, por fin, volvería al lugar que siempre extrañó: la familia de los Pokemon de Ash.

Después del mediodía, Misty es trasladada por Brock hacia la casa de sus padres. Los padres de Brock, junto con sus hermanos, reciben a Misty como toda una heroína. Brock, ahora que pasaba más tiempo en Pewter, les comentaba siempre a sus hermanos las aventuras que había vivido con Ash, muchas de ellas pertenecían a los tiempos en que Misty era la compañera de viaje, por lo que ellos sabían que se trataba de una persona tan extraordinaria como el propio Ash. Misty y la madre de Brock, ambas fanáticas acérrimas de los Pokemon acuáticos, tuvieron largos temas de conversación durante las noches. Los Pokemon de Misty aún no se recuperaban en el centro Pokemon.

Finalmente, tres días más tarde, Misty tuvo que despedirse de la familia de Brock y del propio Doctor Pokemon. Para compensar el tiempo perdido, Pidgeot fue quien la trasladó a ciudad Cerulean para que ella se encargara del gimnasio. No obstante, ahora Misty tenía dos misiones por cumplir: cubrir a Daisy en el gimnasio y buscar a Ash para devolverle a Pidgeot (y, eventualmente, acompañarlo en su aventura a la fuerza), pero eso... **eso es una historia que continuará**.

/

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

Chino: Otra vez estimado fiel lector. Me alegro que, por ahora, te haya gustado el Prólogo. Respecto a lo de "Mewtwo Regresa", puedes buscarlo en con el nombre de la película. En Google también aparecen videos tanto en esa página como en Youtube. Aquí está la primera parte: /videos/mewtwo-regresa-latino-parte-1-2 (pones antes http y lo que sigue)

**Mensaje del Autor**:

Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Como bien mencioné antes, acá las aventuras no serán narradas con el lujo de detalle, es decir, en el caso de Ash no se hará un detalle con TODO lo que pasó desde Pueblo Paleta a Pueblo Lavanda, sino que haré capítulos sobre los episodios más importantes dentro de este viaje. En el caso de Misty y Mewtwo, va a pasar lo mismo. ¡Saludos!


	3. Un nuevo amigo y una grata sorpresa

**Capítulo 2 - Un nuevo amigo y una grata sorpresa  
**

**(Ash)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Pueblo Lavanda**

Ash Ketchum, nuestro protagonista y héroe, se encuentra en Pueblo Lavanda. Hace tres semanas que partió desde Pueblo Paleta en este nuevo viaje. Pese al tiempo que ha transcurrido, aún sigue oyendo la misma voz dentro de su cabeza, continúa ignorando el origen y el significado de estas palabras, pero dentro de todo se siente bastante mejor respecto a cómo estaba en Pueblo Paleta. Después de efectuar una llamada a su hogar, él sale del centro Pokemon junto a Pikachu.

"Pikachu. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar la Torre Pokemon?" pregunta Ash a su Pikachu mientras almuerzan. El ratón emite una sonrisa y afirma con la cabeza, mientras se mueven, los estómagos de ambos rugen.

"Parece que tendremos que comer algo primero" ríe Ash avergonzado. Se dirigen a un lugar donde venden completos/hot-dogs y disfrutan de un contundente almuerzo. Pikachu es el más contento teniendo una botella de ketchup para él solo.

Tras el almuerzo. Entrenador y Pokemon se dirigen rumbo a la torre que está en un lugar apartado, muy cercano a un bosque. Se oyen los gritos de personas desesperadas en su interior, por lo que inmediatamente corren e ingresan al edificio.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" grita Ash. "¿Pika pika chuuu?" continúa el ratón, ambos ya dentro de lo que es el primer piso de la torre. Mientras caminan se oye el crujido de las vigas, sin embargo, nuestro héroe ya no tiene miedo, no debería tenerlo considerando que se hizo amigo de los Pokemon fantasma del lugar.

Un silencio reina en el interior de la Torre. En el suelo puede ver una lámpara caída, está llena de telarañas por lo que se deduce que hay Spinaraks y Ariados dentro de la Torre. Los dos examinan detenidamente este objeto, surge un pequeño deja vu.

**Flashback: Torre Pokemon**

Tras entrar en una primera vez, Ash, Misty y Brock fueron asustados por Gastly, Haunter y Gengar, quienes eran Pokemon fantasma dedicados a bromear con los visitantes de la torre. En la segunda ocasión, Ash ingresó solo junto a Pikachu y Charmander. Tras hacer pedazos al equipo Rocket (sin saberlo), nuestro protagonista tuvo un encuentro cercano con Haunter y el Gengar.

"No lo entiendo, son muy raros" comenta Ash después de que Haunter y Gengar se pegaran e hicieran miradas graciosas. "Si intentan ser graciosos, su rutina no funciona conmigo" responde Ash ante las miradas graciosas. Esto despedazó la moral y el ánimo de Haunter y Gengar

Haunter y Gengar se retiran tristes moviéndose hacia el sótano. Ash intenta hacer que no se vayan pero fracasa, termina en el piso y una lámpara cae encima de él y de Pikachu. Los tres fantasmas aparecen inmediatamente, se ríen al principio pero después se preocupan al ver que ambos no reaccionaban. Haunter, el más travieso de los tres, sacó las almas/espíritus del entrenador y el ratón amarillo.

"¡Uaaaaaaaa! Estamos allá abajo, ¿qué sucede?" comenta Ash temeroso

Haunter le explica lo que pasó, señalándoles que ahora son fantasmas. Al principio Ash se mostraba algo molesto (y temeroso) por eso, mas después de atravesar la torre y ver la ciudad comenzó a disfrutar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, algo que indudablemente no se repetiría otra vez. Después bajó para hacerle una broma a Misty, quien estaba junto a Brock en las afueras de la torre.

**Locación: Pueblo Lavanda**

"¿Te acuerdas cuando le hicimos esa broma a Misty?" sonríe Ash nostálgico. Pikachu niega, y le reclama al entrenador. "Bueno, está bien, yo fui quien le hizo la broma. ¿Contento?" reclama el joven. Ahora Pikachu sonríe y afirma con la cabeza.

"Me pregunto si seguirán Gastly y Gengar en este lugar. Han pasado ya siete años, quizás los capturaron, o se fueron, o siguen jugando en el sótano" murmura Ash decepcionado al no encontrar la presencia de los fantasmas tras recorrer los dos primeros pisos.

De pronto, aparece un entrenador con dos Houndour. Ambos se miran extrañados, jamás pensarían que había otra persona en el interior de la Torre.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta el entrenador desconocido

"Vine a visitar a los fantasmas" sonríe Ash

"¿Visitar? ¿Que no les tienes miedo?" exclama sorprendido el sujeto

"¿Miedo? No, es decir, no los he encontrado aún... pero los conozco, sé que no son Pokemons malos" afirma nuestro héroe. Pikachu, en su hombro, también asiente.

"Yo vine aquí a sacarlos de la Torre. Los habitantes de Pueblo Lavanda estamos cansados de las bromas que nos juegan esos fantasmas, los derrotaré" dice enojado el entrenador.

"Ellos son sólo Pokemons bromistas. No son malos" comienza a discutir Ash.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú no eres de aquí, no sabes los desastres que han causado esos Pokemon." grita el entrenador aún más molesto.

"Yo conozco a esos Pokemon más que ustedes" dice Ash discutiendo.

Eso hasta que un ruido los para. Las mesas, los muebles y los libros comienzan a levantarse. Ambos saben qué es lo que significa.

"Basta de discutir. ¡Salgamos de aquí!" grita Ash. El otro entrenador también huye mientras deben sortear una lluvia de mesas, muebles y libros.

En otra habitación, continúan su discusión. "Ves lo que te dije, esos Pokemon no son bromistas, son malos" reprocha el entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Lavanda.

"No son malos, son incomprendidos. Deja que yo hable con ellos" murmura el entrenador dejando de atender al tono de la discusión.

"Si crees que te vas a adelantar y los vas a capturar antes que yo, te equivocas" grita el entrenador.

"¿Quieres una batalla acaso?" desafía Ash

"Uno a uno. Quien gane entra al cuarto y se enfrenta a los fantasmas" sonríe el entrenador

"Está bien. ¿Estás listo Pikachu?" afirma Ash. El roedor baja de sus hombros de un brinco y se pone en la improvisada arena de batalla.

"Houndoom, yo te elijo" grita el entrenador sacando una de sus pokebolas y revelando la evolución de Houndour.

Ratón y perro se ponen enfrente. Houndoom intenta intimidar a Pikachu con su mirada, mas el roedor no se deja intimidar por nada, no tiene nada que temer, con Ash se ha enfrentado a cosas más difíciles y complicadas como Pokemons legendarios y batallas épicas.

"Houndoom, usa Lanzallamas" ordena el entrenador.

"Pikachu, esquívalo y ataca con Cola de Hierro" apunta Ash.

Pikachu, con gran facilidad esquiva el ataque de fuego, se posiciona cerca de Houndoom que sigue lanzando llamas, brinca y golpea con un poderoso ataque de tipo Acero al perro. No es mucho el daño, pero es un buen comienzo para Ash. En el cuarto se materializa Gastly, el único Pokemon fantasma que queda en la torre.

"Houndoom, persigue a Pikachu y usa Mordida" continúa el entrenador.

"Pikachu, no dejes que te muerda, usa Impactrueno [N/A: En inglés Thunderbolt]" ordena Ash.

El ratón eléctrico es mucho más rápido que Houndoom por lo que evade fácilmente los intentos de Houndoom por morderlo. Gastly, desde el techo, comienza a recordar la última vez que vio a un entrenador con un Pikachu, es ahí cuando se da cuenta que es el mismo entrenador que jugó con ellos hace siete años, es el mismo Ash el que está luchando contra Houndoom.

El Impactrueno de Pikachu da en el blanco, Houndoom termina rostizado y el entrenador de Pueblo Lavanda se ve obligado a retirarlo.

"Tú ganas. Pero insisto, esos Pokemon fantasmas son malvados, no sé cómo es que puedes llamarlos bromistas" dice el entrenador aún frustrado tras su derrota.

Gastly, con las palabras de este entrenador, se entristece, está a punto de llorar al momento en que Ash le replica.

"Los Pokemon fantasmas no son malos, son bromistas, ¡entiéndelo! Yo jugué con ellos hace siete años, sé que sus bromas pueden ser muy pesadas, pero dentro de ellas no hay una pizca de maldad" reprocha Ash al otro entrenador.

Gastly, enternecido con las palabras de Ash, evita el llanto y se presenta enfrente del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Emitiendo una sonrisa, se acerca a su cabeza y comienza a acariciarlo. Pikachu, que está en el suelo, lo saluda y ambos se ponen a jugar.

"¿Cómo es que a ti no te hace nada?" exclama espantado el entrenador de nombre desconocido

"Ya te lo dije. Gastly es un Pokemon muy juguetón. ¿No es así?" sonríe Ash. Gastly afirma con una sonrisa y comienza a dar vueltas entorno a Ash generando la incredulidad del otro entrenador y la risa de Pikachu.

El Pokemon fantasma, Ash y Pikachu se retiran de la habitación. Bajan al sótano mientras el otro entrenador los sigue incrédulo.

"Veo que tu cuarto de juegos sigue igual que antes. Están el carrusel, los columpios, los juegos de cartas. Pero, ¿dónde está Gengar?" pregunta Ash a Gastly. El Pokemon fantasma se limita a poner una cara triste.

"Gengar fue capturado por uno de los entrenadores que deseaba retar a Sabrina" señala el joven oriundo de Pueblo Lavanda.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó eso?" pregunta incrédulo Ash

"Un chico de Hoenn fue quien lo capturó. Pasó hace alrededor de un mes y, según supe, pudo ganarle al Gengar de Sabrina" señala el otro entrenador.

"Gastly, entonces, ¿todo este tiempo haz estado solo?" pregunta Ash triste por la situación del Pokemon fantasma.

El Pokemon fantasma afirma con la cabeza y se pone a llorar. Nuevamente con su gas abraza a Ash, quien le devuelve el abrazo (aunque sus manos lo atraviesan de vez en cuando).

"Gastly. No sé qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti. Es decir, sé que quisieras tener más compañía y tener más Pokemons para poder jugar, pero yo no sé si tú querrías acompañarme en mi viaje Pokemon. Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer." señala Ash mirándolo a los ojos.

El otro entrenador se muestra aún más incrédulo con la escena. "_¿Le está preguntando si él quiere ser su Pokemon? ¿Qué clase de entrenador es este tipo? ¿Qué clase de Pokemon salvaje diría que "sí"?_" piensa el joven del Houndoom.

Gastly, para mayor sorpresa del otro entrenador, afirma con la cabeza, toma una de las Pokebolas de Ash y se introduce. Otra captura "fácil" para nuestro héroe.

"¿Gastly se autocapturó?" exclama sorprendido el joven de Pueblo Lavanda

"Así parece. Pikachu, ¡tenemos un nuevo amigo!" sonríe Ash

"Te reto a una batalla. Ese Gastly nos ha ocasionado muchos problemas, yo vine a este lugar para derrotarlo, no para ver cómo alguien que no sé de dónde salió se pone a jugar con él y se lo lleva sin mediar una batalla" dice celoso el otro entrenador.

"Está bien, ve Gastly" ordena Ash sin titubear y luego le explica a su Pokemon. "Gastly, ese entrenador quiere retarte a una batalla. Sé que te gustan más las bromas, pero si le demostramos de qué estamos hechos podremos irnos tranquilos de la torre." termina de explicar Ash. Gastly afirma con la cabeza.

"Houndour, yo te elijo" señala confiado el entrenador. "_Gastly no tiene oportunidad ante un Pokemon siniestro/oscuro como Houndour. Esta batalla será mía_" complementa en sus pensamientos el joven.

"Houndour, usa Lanzallamas" ordena el entrenador.

"Gastly, evade y usa Rayo confusor" apunta Ash

Gastly se evapora para evitar el Lanzallamas y luego aparece cerca de Houndour para impactarlo con su Rayo confusor. El Pokemon perro se encuentra confundido.

"_¿Qué ataques tendrá Gastly? Voy a consultar en el Pokedex_" piensa Ash

**Pokedex: Ataques de Gastly: Rayo confusor, Hipnosis, Pulso Umbrío, Pesadilla.**

"¡Tienes Pulso Umbrío Gastly! Usémoslo contra Houndour" dice Ash entusiasmado al saber los ataques de su nueva captura.

El ataque de Gastly impacta de lleno en Houndour. Un ataque más y será el fin de la batalla.

"_No puedo creer que un Pokemon fantasma pueda vencer a uno oscuro/siniestro_" piensa el entrenador. "Houndour, tienes que escucharme, usa Lanzallamas" ordena a la vez.

"Gastly, termínalo con Pulso Umbrío una vez más" ordena Ash dando el golpe de gracia. El Pokemon fantasma, después de la batalla, celebra y da vueltas encima de Ash en señal de felicidad.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Gastly" felicita Ash.

"Supongo que no puedo hacer nada más. Ya venciste a Houndour, venciste a mi Houndoom y ese Pokemon quiere ir contigo. Al menos me consuelo sabiendo que nadie más nos hará bromas pesadas en el pueblo" dice el otro entrenador.

"Nos veremos algún día. Vamos Pikachu, vamos Gastly, todavía tenemos muchos lugares por recorrer" dice Ash despidiéndose del otro entrenador y saliendo de la torre con sus amigos Pokemon.

Ya en el pueblo la noche comenzaba a caer. Nuestro protagonista va hacia el centro Pokemon para pedir un alojamiento durante la noche. Para su sorpresa, obtiene eso y algo mejor.

"Enfermera Joy, ¿tiene alguna habitación disponible?" pregunta Ash

"Sí, toma las llaves. Debes continuar por este pasillo a la izquierda" indica la enfermera

Ash continúa por el pasillo, con gran soltura abre la puerta de la habitación y observa su habitación. Es una pieza pequeña, con una cama de una plaza y media, un televisor pequeño y una ventana que tenía vista a la calle.

"Pikachu, Gastly, ¿qué tal si vemos televisión antes de dormir?" sugiere Ash esperando encontrar una batalla épica en el canal de batallas Pokemon. Tan buena suerte tuvo que se encontró con un canal de batallas diferidas de Johto.

"Y ahora presentaremos un combate ocurrido hace cuatro años. ¡Este duelo es de los 16º de final de la Copa Remolino!" afirma uno de los conductores/animadores del programa

"En el campo de batalla se enfrentaron dos entrenadores que viajaban juntos, demostrando una gran amistad y una sana rivalidad" ríe el otro de los conductores

"Uno es de Pueblo Paleta y, actualmente, tiene como logros importantes haber ganado la Liga Naranja y la Batalla de la Frontera" señala el primer conductor

"_¡Espera un momento! ¿Eso no es lo que yo gané? ¿Quién más en Pueblo Paleta ha ganado lo mismo que yo? ¿Gary?_" piensa Ash frunciendo el ceño. Pikachu notó de inmediato que se referían al propio Ash. ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Verían una de sus batallas en televisión!

"Y la otra participante, y ganadora del duelo, es de Ciudad Cerulean y actualmente es una de las líderes más temidas de Kanto" complementa el otro conductor

"_¡Hey! ¡Esa es MISTY! ... ¡Esperen un momento! ¡La batalla que saldrá es la que tuvimos Misty y yo en la Copa Remolino!_" piensa Ash entendiendo todo.

"Pikachu, ¡están dando la batalla que tuve con Misty en televisión!" dice visiblemente emocionado el entrenador. Es una muy grata sorpresa ver uno de sus combates, siempre fue él uno de los más acérrimos telespectadores de este tipo de programas, cuando salió de su casa hace siete años jamás pensó que él estaría dentro de esa pantalla.

En la televisión, se muestran las caras de ambos junto con las palabras que, en aquel entonces, pronunciaron como previa al duelo. Misty saca a Poliwhirl y Ash saca a Totodile.

"Mira Pikachu, es Poliwhirl... pensar que ahora es un Politoed" ríe Ash orgulloso por el progreso de su mejor amiga

Totodile lanza un potente Chorro de Agua [N/A: En inglés Water Gun] que es esquivado fácilmente por Poliwhirl, quien salta y se sumerje dentro del agua. Las cámaras muestran los movimientos ágiles de Poliwhirl dentro del agua. Algo que él, debido a su posición en la arena de batalla, nunca pudo apreciar en ese momento.

"¡Wow! Poliwhirl era bastante hábil en el agua..." continúa Ash alabando la agilidad del Pokemon de Misty

Poliwhirl sale de improviso del agua y lanza un potente ataque de Burbujas contra Totodile.

"¡Oh no! ¡Totodile!" se escucha en el televisor, es la voz de Ash.

La multitud enloquece cuando Totodile se ve aturdido tras el ataque de Burbujas. Poliwhirl va a atacar con su Doblebofetón. Totodile esquiva y repele con un improvisado cabezazo. Poliwhirl es mandado a volar, mas se apoya en uno de los pilares y vuelve al ataque. El reptil pequeño lanza un Chorro de Agua para molestar al Pokemon que va yendo contra él, sin embargo, el Pokemon de Misty es más hábil esquivando el ataque y golpeando a Totodile.

"¿Cómo no pude hacer algo mejor que eso?" se recrimina Ash después de mirar la batalla. "Misty nos derrotó a Totodile y a mí en poco tiempo, en ningún momento ella tuvo problemas" dice decepcionado Ash por su rendimiento en aquel entonces. Pikachu y Gastly lo acarician para que se muestre un poco más feliz.

"Lo hicimos, lo hicimos" dice Misty emocionada en la pantalla. Ash, después de ver la felicidad de Misty, no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa.

"Pikachupi" ríe Pikachu señalando a Misty en la pantalla, esto genera que Ash también se ría de felicidad. En un principio, Ash era indiferente a las emociones positivas de Misty, vale decir, a él le importaba que ella no le golpeara con su mazo, no le gritoneara en el oído y que no chillara por algún Pokemon bicho. Mas, con el paso del tiempo y, al volverse tan amigos, por una cuestión natural la felicidad de ella se convertía también en la de él y viceversa. En esos tres años, que para él siguen siendo los mejores, él pudo encontrar en ella algo más que una simple compañera de viaje, se encontró a su mejor amiga. Cuando se separaron fue muy triste para él.

"Kuki kuki ku" gime el Pokemon cangrejo en pantalla sacando a Ash de sus pensamientos.

"¡Es Kingler!" sonríe Ash

Poliwhirl lanza un ataque de Burbujas que es contenido por una de las tenazas de Kingler, luego Kingler salta y ejecuta un Martillazo. Una esfera blanca brillante va corriendo al nivel del agua, generando que ésta se vaya contorneando para dejar pasar la energía. El golpe da en Poliwhirl, quien cae al agua. El agua del campo de batalla comienza a formar remolinos y olas gigantes.

"¡Wow! Ese ataque de Kingler es increíble, ¿verdad amigos?" dice orgulloso de su Pokemon. Gastly y Pikachu asienten. Ya la noche, a estas alturas, ha caído dejando una visible luna llena.

"Kingler, otro Martillazo" ordena Ash en la pantalla. El ataque de Kingler se ejecuta y Poliwhirl queda noqueado.

"¡Bien hecho Kingler! ¡Síiiiiiiiiii!" celebra Ash riéndose en la habitación al ver el poder de su cangrejo.

"Hey, Poliwhirl, estuvo bien" comenta Misty desde la pantalla. Nuevamente la expresión de Ash cambia al ver a Misty triste por su derrota. De la misma forma, él observa que muchas de sus actitudes al momento de encarar un desafío o de ser derrotado en alguno de los asaltos son las mismas que muestra ella. De alguna manera, esto le sorprende de manera grata.

"Psyduck" ríe Ash conociendo al Pokemon pato de la pelirroja en la habitación. "_Pobre Misty, ella deseaba ocupar a Corsola... pero, ¡hey! Ella me ganó esa batalla. Kingler perdió contra Psyduck_" recuerda Ash quedando en shock.

"No puedo creer que Misty me ganara con Psyduck" comenta Ash decepcionado, generando la risa de Pikachu.

El cangrejo se dirige raudo al lugar donde Psyduck intenta nadar. Kingler sostiene la cabeza de Psyduck en sus tenazas.

"Pero, ¿cómo fui tan estúpido?" se golpea Ash en la cabeza mirando la pantalla. "_Psyduck genera poderes psíquicos cuando le duele la cabeza_" se reta a sí mismo en el pensamiento.

Luego Psyduck hace un poderoso ataque de Confusión que lanza a Kingler por los aires. El Pokemon cangrejo cae encima de Ash, ambos quedan igualmente aturdidos. En la habitación, Ash se avergüenza al ver cómo quedó de aturdido con Kingler encima.

"Esto no puede estar en televisión" dice Ash con un aura azul encima y una mirada de decepción.

Todo cambió cuando Pikachu hizo que él viera la pantalla. La celebración de Misty y su sorpresa por la gran actuación de Psyduck hicieron que suspirara.

"Bueno, ella merecía ganar de todos modos. Es una gran entrenadora de Pokemon de agua que yo y ha mejorado mucho en todos estos años" asegura Ash apagando la televisión. Se despide de los dos Pokemon para luego quedar plácidamente dormido en la cama de la habitación. Pikachu se acomoda cerca de la barriga de Ash, mientras que Gastly lo hace al otro lado.

En la mente del entrenador, se ven algunos recuerdos de los viajes con Brock y Misty en Johto y, más precisamente, se puede ver una recreación del combate de la Copa Remolino. Ash tuvo un buen dormir, tan sólo había algo extraño en su sueño pero que él pasó por alto, por alguna razón, dentro de su mente y del sueño los planos/encuadres que más se mostraban no eran los de él, eran los de ella, podían verse las expresiones de ella recreadas de manera exacta, durante el sueño (pues no solo incluyó la batalla) Ash pudo ver a Misty feliz, contenta, sonriente, emocionada, sorprendida y... por un instante pensó que ella era/es hermosa.

¿Qué pasará con Ash próximamente? ¿Se dará cuenta Ash lo que significan ciertas señales o detalles dentro de su sueño? ¿Se cuestionará el hecho de que vea en Misty cierta hermosura que antes no veía/notaba? ... **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**

/

Estimados, espero que les esté gustando la historia, sé que aún sigo siendo nuevo en esto y me queda mucho para mejorar la narración de los fanfics, es por eso que me encantaría que pudieran dejar más reviews... ya saben, sugerencias, reclamos, es decir, no es que requiera de miles de reviews para sentirme seguro, pero quisiera pensar que realmente les gusta.

Sobre el review solitario. En google y en "" puedes buscar "Mewtwo regresa" sin problemas, yo la vi en la última. Les adelanto desde ya que se viene un capítulo de Mewtwo y ... alguien más.


	4. Rockets en Cerulean

**Capítulo 3 - ¡Los Rockets en Cerulean!**

**(Misty / Mewtwo)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Ciudad Pewter**

"¡Noticia de último minuto! La ciudad Cerulean ha sido tomada por miembros del Equipo Rocket. Rumores dicen que el motivo es un raro y único Pokemon psíquico que se encontraba hace años en la misteriosa Cueva de Cerulean" dice la conductora de noticias.

Brock, en ese momento, se encontraba tomando café con su novia, la enfermera Joy, en el centro Pokemon. Al oír la noticia y saber que Misty partió hace un par de horas hacia ciudad Cerulean comienza a preocuparse.

**Locación: Ciudad Cerulean**

En el aire, Pidgeot y Misty siguen volando rumbo a ciudad Cerulean. Es allí cuando se percatan del hecho. Miembros del Equipo Rocket rodean el gimnasio y retienen a su hermana Daisy, quien es la líder de éste. El centro Pokemon y todos los edificios importantes se encuentran intervenidos, la estación de policía está tomada. Muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad no pueden salir de la misma, los miembros de la organización criminal los asustan con sus Golbat y Houndooms. Sin embargo, lo que más le llama la atención es ver a un chico de lentes, con polera verde, combatiendo contra los que retienen a Daisy. Es... ¡Max!

"Suelten a la líder de gimnasio. No pueden hacer esto equipo Rocket" amenaza Max con una pokebola en su mano.

"Niño, tú no nos vas a hacer nada" replica uno de los altos ejecutivos del equipo Rocket mientras saca un Crobat.

"Ve Gardevoir" señala orgulloso Max. En ese momento, Misty aterriza junto a Pidgeot.

"Crobat, usa Chillido y luego Mordisco" ordena el ejecutivo

"Gardevoir, usa Psíquico antes del chillido" apunta Max.

El Pokemon psíquico se adelanta al murciélago y con un potente ataque lo noquea de inmediato. Daisy se impresiona ante el hecho, mientras Misty emite una sonrisa satisfecha al ver los progresos de Max y se acerca a ambos.

"Houndoom, es tu turno" amenaza el ejecutivo

"¡Max! Déjame ése a mí" dice amenazante Misty mientras se acerca

"¡Misty!" exclaman sorprendidos tanto Max como Daisy

"Gyarados, yo te elijo" comenta la pelirroja

"Houndoom, usa Crujido" ordena el ejecutivo

"No tan rápido, usa Hidrobomba" apunta Misty

La serpiente marina lanza su ataque noqueando inmediatamente al Pokemon siniestro/fuego. El ejecutivo se retira inmediatamente del lugar liberando a Daisy y al gimnasio.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí, Max?" pregunta Misty curiosa

"No lo sabemos. Yo venía a tener mi última batalla de gimnasio para poder entrar a la Liga Añil cuando vi todo este alboroto" señala Max

"¿Liga Añil? ¡Pero queda más de medio año para la liga! No me digas que tienes las otras siete medallas" dice Misty sin creerlo

"Aquí están. Todas, menos la Medalla Cascada" ríe Max

"¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocen?" dice Daisy confundida

"Max es el hermano de May, ambos acompañaron a Ash durante sus viajes en Hoenn" ríe Misty

"¿May? ¿La coordinadora?" dice Daisy emocionada

"Sí, la misma" dice Max avergonzado

Misty termina de regresar a Pidgeot, para luego dirigirse a las instalaciones del gimnasio. "_Espero que el equipo Rocket no nos haya destruido el gimnasio OTRA VEZ_" piensa la pelirroja mientras camina

"Misty, ¿de dónde sacaste ese Pidgeot?" pregunta Max extrañado

"¡Hey! Sí, cómo es que tienes un Pokemon volador..." reclama la blonda

"No es mi Pidgeot, aunque lo quiero como si lo fuera..." introduce la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco

"¿Y si no es tuyo, de quién es?" pregunta Max aún confundido

"Es el Pidgeot de Ash" sonríe la pelirroja entrando al gimnasio. "Uuuuuuuhm... veo que no le hicieron nada al gimnasio, ¡qué milagro!" suspira Misty aliviada.

"¡Espera! ¿Ash? ¿Ash tenía un Pidgeot?" cuestiona Max asombrado.

"Sí, fue su segunda captura" sonríe Misty

"¿Ese fue el Pidgeotto con el que te enfrentó en su batalla de gimnasio?" pregunta Daisy recordando ese día

"Sí, es el mismo" dice la pelirroja.

"¿Para tener la Medalla Cascada... Ash tuvo que enfrentarte?" cuestiona Max sorprendido

"Así es" dice Misty tranquila recordando ese desafío

"¿Y cómo fue que te ganó? En ese entonces, él siempre decía que era un novato" se ríe Max

"No me ganó. Para variar, el equipo Rocket interrumpió nuestra batalla" comenta Misty.

"Uhm.. ya veo. Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo de él?" pregunta Max

"Hace una semana llamó a Pueblo Paleta. Estaba en Pueblo Lavanda, según él iba a continuar su viaje" suspira Misty

"¡Daisy! Al fin esa gentuza del equipo Rocket se fue" dice Violet cuando se le cae la quijada al ver a Misty y a Max.

"¡Misty! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!" comenta la hermana de pelo azul.

"Sí...sí...sí, oigan chicas, ¿no han sabido nada respecto al motivo por el cual los Rockets están en la ciudad?" pregunta Misty con curiosidad

"Aaaaaaahm... yo vi algo en televisión" dice Daisy

"¿Y qué decían en la televisión?" cuestiona Max

"Decían que hay un Pokemon raro en la cueva de Cerulean" dice Daisy.

"Un Pokemon raro... ¿quién podrá ser?" se cuestiona Max

"No lo sé, vamos a averiguarlo. Los Rockets no pueden estar en Cerulean un día más" señala Misty desafiante

"No me digas que vas a ir a enfrentarlos..." comenta Violet

"¡Pues claro que iré! ¡Daisy, Max! ¿Vienen conmigo?" pregunta Misty dejando algunos de sus Pokemon en el gimnasio y sacando otras Pokebolas.

"¿Qué Pokemons vas a llevar hermanita?" pregunta Daisy

"Gyarados, Politoed, Corsola, Starmie, Marill y Pidgeot" dice la pelirroja metiéndose las pokebolas de Gyarados y Pidgeot en un bolsillo, y dejando las otras en su bolso.

"¡Qué buen equipo! De seguro los Rockets no sabrán qué fue lo que los golpeó" sonríe Max

"¿Max? ¿Qué Pokemon tienes tú?" pregunta la pelirroja

"Aaahm... tengo a Sceptile, Gardevoir, Gengar, Altaria y Camerupt" responde Max contento por la pregunta

"Muy bien. Daisy, ¿a quiénes llevarás tú?" cuestiona la pelirroja

"Llevaré a Luverin, a Caserin, a Dewgong y a mi Quagsire" dice la blonda

Los tres salen del gimnasio. La blonda se dirige hasta lo que parece ser una cochera/garage. Abre una de las puertas y se puede apreciar un automóvil Volkswagen.

"Ana la veloz los llevará a la cueva" ríe Daisy poniéndose los lentes de sol y portando las llaves del automóvil

"Aaaaaahm... hermanita, no podremos ir en auto" dice Misty

"¿Por qué no, Misty?" cuestiona Max

"La Cueva de Cerulean está rodeada de agua. La única manera que tenemos para llegar es saliendo de la ciudad y nadando hasta el lugar" comenta Misty

"¿Qué idea tienes entonces?" pregunta el entrenador

"Dijiste que tenías un Altaria. ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos?" sugiere Misty

"Aún no entiendo. ¿Qué idea tienes, hermanita?" cuestiona la blonda

"Daisy, es mejor que tú te quedes en el gimnasio y lo defiendas. Si nos vamos todos, los Rockets pueden tomar a Lily y/o a Violet" dice la pelirroja para luego completar "Max puede usar a Altaria y yo puedo usar a Pidgeot. Con los dos Pokemon voladores podremos salir de la ciudad sin problemas y llegar a la cueva rápidamente".

"Misty tiene razón" comenta Max

"Está bien, ¡vayan chicos! Cuídense" se despide la blonda

Ambos entrenadores se suben a sus respectivos Pokemon voladores y se desplazan hacia la cueva.

"Misty, nunca me dijeron que Ash tuvo un Pidgeot. ¿Cuándo fue que lo tuvo?" cuestiona Max impresionado por la fuerza del ave que lleva a la pelirroja

"Fue en su primer viaje. Ash tuvo que dejarlo cerca de Pueblo Paleta para encargarse de la parvada de Pidgeys y Pidgeottos, ¿verdad?" dice Misty acariciando al ave.

"Nunca había visto un Pidgeot tan de cerca... se ve que es muy poderoso" sonríe Max recordando el poder de los Pokemon de Ash. El ave sonríe.

**Locación: Cueva de Cerulean**

Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva, se percatan que no hay nadie resguardándola.

"Al parecer, los soldados Rockets están en la ciudad. Me pregunto qué tipo de Pokemon será el que tienen retenido en este lugar" comenta Max

"Eso es lo que debemos averiguar. ¡Shhhhhhh!" indica Misty.

Ambos caminan a paso lento, ocultándose detrás de las rocas que encuentran para no ser vistos por alguna persona del equipo Rocket. A medida que avanzan, un Pikachu se acerca a Misty. El ratón comienza a hacerle señas con el mismo lenguaje que utiliza el Pikachu de Ash.

"No entiendo qué es lo que me está diciendo Pikachu" suspira Misty al tiempo en que recuerda a Ash inconscientemente

"Gardevoir puede ayudarnos" sonríe Max sacando a su Ralts evolucionado para después preguntarle "Gardevoir, ¿puedes traducirme lo que quiere decir Pikachu?". El Pokemon afirma y, a través de la telepatía, Max va recibiendo las traducciones.

"_Tú eres la amiga de Ash, el chico que salvó a Mewtwo dos veces_" escucha Max en su mente quedando atónito con la información. Luego le traduce a Misty algo similar "Ese Pikachu dice que te conoce, que tú eres la amiga de Ash".

El Pokemon ratón nuevamente comienza a hablar y hacer gestos para darse a entender. Gardevoir manda el mensaje a Max, quien lo traduce así: "Mewtwo está en peligro. Giovanni volvió, necesito que nos ayudes. ¿Está Ash con ustedes?"

"Pikachu, ¿Giovanni tiene a Mewtwo o todavía no lo encuentra?" comenta Misty con algo de miedo. Max le responde minutos más tarde que aún no lo tiene, pero que Mewtwo no tiene muchos lugares para esconderse dentro de la cueva.

"En el fondo de la cueva está Giovanni, junto con sus principales agentes, yo los puedo llevar si quieren." comenta Max traduciendo lo que Gardevoir le señala.

Por la cabeza de Max pasan muchas preguntas, preguntas que no hace por encontrarlas inoportunas en un momento tan tenso como éste.

"_¿Cómo es que Misty conoce a Mewtwo? ¿Ash salvó a Mewtwo dos veces? ¿Cuándo y cómo? ¿Por qué ese Pikachu se parece tanto al Pikachu de Ash? ¿Quién es Giovanni? ¿Para qué ellos querrían a Mewtwo?_" se va preguntando Max en su cabeza. Gardevoir lee sus pensamientos y comienza a hacerse las mismas preguntas.

Misty, Max, Gardevoir y Pikachu comienzan a avanzar por pasadizos secretos dentro de las rocas. Ningún soldado del Equipo Rocket los ve. Después de unos veinte minutos, finalmente los cuatro logran bajar al último subterráneo de la cueva. En el lugar están Mewtwo, Giovanni, cinco ejecutivos Rockets y un grupo de científicos. Nuestros héroes ven y oyen todo detrás de una roca.

"Finalmente, Mewtwo, por fin cumplirás el propósito para el que fuiste creado: servirme" comenta Giovanni riéndose

"Yo no les obedeceré a ninguno de ustedes. No tienen derecho ni potestad sobre mi voluntad" reclama Mewtwo enfurecido

"¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? Ésta será nuestra última batalla. Yo soy tu amo, Mewtwo" dice el jefe del Equipo Rocket

"Jamás" replica el Pokemon genético

"Pues, mis científicos han creado un sistema para poder neutralizar tus poderes psíquicos. No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros, entrégate Mewtwo" responde Giovanni poniéndose más serio

"Nunca van a doblegar mi voluntad, nunca le obedeceré a alguno de ustedes" reclama Mewtwo pensando "_El único que se ha ganado ese derecho es Ash_"

Giovanni ordena a los científicos que ejecuten la máquina, la cual es la misma que usaron en Johto para poder neutralizar a Mewtwo. Mewtwo, nuevamente, siente el mismo dolor que antes sólo que esta vez hay algo diferente: no está Ash, está solo.

"¡Alto ahí! No le harán nada a Mewtwo" grita la pelirroja saliendo del escondite. Pikachu se alza junto a ella. Max y Gardevoir se quedan atrás, el Pokemon psíquico puede percibir el miedo de Max.

"Haha, y tú niñita de dónde saliste. Yo mismo me encargaré de ti" dice Giovanni serio mientras Mewtwo gime de dolor.

"¡Sal Rhydon! Usa Derribo contra ella" ordena el jefe del equipo Rocket.

"Gyarados, yo te elijo. Usa Hidrobomba y deténlo" apunta Misty.

La serpiente marina con gran agilidad lanza su Hidrobomba empapando y noqueando al Pokemon de roca. Los ejecutivos Rockets palidecen ante la muestra de poder y ofrecen su ayuda al jefe.

"Pikachu, encárgate de llamar a otros Pokemon, juntos vamos a liberar a Mewtwo" le susurra Misty al roedor. El roedor sale corriendo en busca de refuerzos.

Los demás ejecutivos sacan a sus Pokemon: seis Houndooms, seis Sneasels, seis Crobats y tres Rhydons. Mewtwo, al ver a Misty intenta recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la vio, pues se le hace familiar mas nunca la ha asociado a un nombre. Es allí cuando recuerda "_Ella es la amiga de Ash_", mientras gime de dolor e intenta observarla.

"¿Tienes miedo, muchachita? Fue un error que se hayan metido con nosotros" amenaza uno de los ejecutivos

"¡Salgan todos!" ordena Misty llenándose de coraje. Aparecen Pidgeot, Politoed, Corsola, Starmie y Marill. Max, desde atrás, traga de nerviosismo.

"Misty, yo también te ayudaré. ¡Salgan todos!" grita Max poniéndose al lado de la pelirroja. Ahí sale su equipo completo: Gengar, Sceptile, Camerupt, Altaria.

"Max, encárgate de los Sneasels. Yo me hago cargo del resto" comenta Misty desafiando a Giovanni

"Houndooms, usen Crujido; Sneasels, usen Viento Helado [N/A: En inglés Icy Wind]; Crobats, usen Mordisco y Rhydons, ¡Derribo!" termina de ordenar Giovanni. Misty se vuelve aún más desafiante, mientras que Max traga de nerviosismo.

"Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba sobre los Rhydons; Politoed, usa Hidrobomba sobre los Houndooms; Corsola, usa Manto Espejo con los Sneasels; Starmie usa Estrellas contra los Crobats; y Marill, usa Rodada contra el que pilles, Pidgeot ve contra los Crobats" apunta Misty a sus Pokemon

"Gengar, usa Tinieblas; Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas; Camerupt, usa Bomba de Lava [N/A: En inglés Lava Plume]; Altaria usa Aliento de Dragón y Gardevoir, usa Poder Psíquico para liberar a Mewtwo" dice Max

El combate es brutal. Los Houndooms se abalanzan sobre Gyarados y Politoed para evitar que usen sus Hidrobomba. Dos de los perros de fuego son noqueados por Politoed, pero los otros cuatro muerden en distintos lugares a la serpiente marina. Los Sneasels son noqueados por la Bomba de Lava de Camerupt y el Manto Espejo de Corsola. Los Crobats evaden muchos de los ataques que dirigen Altaria y Gengar, mas con el ataque de Estrellas de Misty y las Ráfagas de Pidgeot, finalmente caen. Finalmente, los Rhydons son noqueados tanto por Gyarados (previo a los mordiscos de Houndoom) y por Sceptile.

Mewtwo ve la escena de Gyarados y Politoed siendo brutalmente mordidos por los Houndoom, ve el rostro afligido de Misty al no poder llamar a sus Pokemon heridos y ve la cara preocupada de Max por toda esta situación. Al mismo tiempo, ve el rostro satisfecho de Giovanni, lo que desata la ira del Pokemon genético.

"¡Chicos! Ayuden a Gyarados y Politoed" ordena Max a sus Pokemon. Altaria con su Aliento de Dragón los neutraliza y Marill con su Rodada los noquea.

"Regresa Gyarados, regresa Politoed, muchas gracias" susurra Misty viendo cómo dos de sus Pokemon más poderosos deben salir de la batalla por la crudeza de sus heridas.

"Esto está empezando, ahora viene el plato fuerte" comenta Giovanni sacando al resto de sus Pokemon.

Enfrente del poderoso hombre jefe del equipo Rocket se puede ver un Ditto.

"Ditto, observa a Mewtwo y transfórmate en él" ordena Giovanni, haciendo que tanto Misty como Max palidezcan. Ditto se transforma en Mewtwo, lo que enfurece más al Pokemon genético. El Mewtwo original, lanza un ataque de Vista al Futuro/Premonición hacia las máquinas que lo mantienen cautivo. Esto le debilita mucho.

"Ahora, Ditto... usa Psíquico" dice el jefe de los Rockets. Ditto toma a todos los Pokemon, a Misty y a Max, y los lanza contra una de las paredes de la cueva. Todos quedan notablemente heridos, menos Gengar que por ser un fantasma pudo atravesar la pared.

"Les dije que era inútil enfrentarme. Ditto, usa Esfera Aural" apunta Giovanni

Una potente bola de color azul impacta de lleno en los principales Pokemon y en nuestros dos héroes. Max cae inconsciente después del golpe, Misty intenta levantarse a duras penas. Los Pokemon de ambos están noqueados, salvo Gardevoir y Pidgeot. Desde el bolsillo de Misty sale su Gyarados para combatir.

"Gyara-dos, es-es-tás muy débil para combatir. No lo hagas" dice Misty afligida. La serpiente marina, al ver el estado de la pelirroja, lanza unas lágrimas de pena y se enfurece más contra el responsable. Pidgeot, por su parte, está dispuesto a defender a Misty ante todo. Lo mismo corre para Gardevoir, el Pokemon con el que Max tiene mayor comunicación y mayor cercanía.

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! / "Pidgeooooooooo" / "Graaaaard" exclaman los Pokemon en señal de combate. Esto sorprende aún más al Mewtwo real.

"_Esos Pokemon están dispuestos a dar todo por ellos. Tal como Ash estuvo dispuesto a todo para detener nuestro combate, tal como él estuvo dispuesto a todo para salvarme..._" piensa Mewtwo, cuando el ataque de Visión al Futuro/Premonición choca contra la máquina y queda libre, aunque muy debilitado. Giovanni palidece al ver su máquina destruida y tener al Mewtwo original enfurecido.

En ese momento, llegan Pikachu y algunos refuerzos. Son Pokemons salvajes que habitan en la cueva y que han visto perturbada su vida con la llegada de los Rockets. Se pueden ver Raichus, Gravelers, Golems, Onix, Dittos, Misdreavus, Chanseys, entre otros.

"Ditto, encárgate de todos ellos. Usa Psíquico" ordena Giovanni perdiendo el control de la situación. Gardevoir y Mewtwo coordinan por telepatía un ataque Psíquico para bloquear a Ditto, lo que resulta un éxito rotundo, salvo por la creciente debilidad del Mewtwo original.

"Pero, ¿qué pasó?" grita Giovanni a uno de sus científicos

"Ese Pokemon tendrá mi apariencia, pero no es Mewtwo. Cada Pokemon es único, incluso los clones" habla Mewtwo lanzando un ataque de Bola Sombra a su copia.

Ditto recibe la Bola Sombra quedando debilitado pero no noqueado. Pikachu lanza un Impactrueno, Gyarados un Hiper Rayo, Pidgeot una Ráfaga de Viento [N/A: En inglés Gust] y Gardevoir coordina con Mewtwo un ataque Psíquico.

"Imposible..." van diciendo los científicos mientras huyen despavoridos. El resto de los Pokemon salvajes va tras ellos para golpearlos y castigarlos. Los ejecutivos Rockets palidecen también al ver caer al Ditto transformado de Mewtwo.

"La otra vez cometí el error de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero esta vez será diferente. Giovanni, esta será la última vez en que me enfrentes" señala Mewtwo con una Esfera Aural en su mano.

"No te atreverías a matarme, ¿verdad?" palidece el líder del equipo Rocket.

"Gardevoir, tú y yo nos encargaremos de esto" señala Mewtwo a Gardevoir. Por telepatía se comunican. El Pokemon de Max ve los recuerdos de Giovanni y ve el cuartel general del Equipo Rocket emplazado en Ciudad Verde. Con esta imagen, Mewtwo lanza un ataque de Vista al Futuro/Premonición a la sede, lanza otro al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde que opera como pantalla de la organización criminal, y finalmente lanza uno a los laboratorios científicos del equipo.

Después de esto, los ejecutivos también intentan huir pero son retenidos por los Pokemon salvajes. Gyarados regresa a su Pokebola. Gardevoir carga a Max, Pidgeot carga a Misty y Mewtwo se aleja junto a ellos del subterráneo de la cueva, dejando a Giovanni inconsciente tras un Poder Psíquico combinado de Gardevoir y Mewtwo.

El Pokemon genético mira a los dos muchachos y se compadece. ¿Cuándo él pensó que se compadecería de algún ser humano? ¿Cuándo pensó que no le costaría admitir que no todos los seres humanos son malos?

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde podemos llevarlos para que se recuperen?" pregunta Mewtwo a Pidgeot y Gardevoir. El ave responde afirmativamente, explica su plan y deciden viajar a ciudad Pewter. El clon de Pikachu queda en los brazos de Mewtwo.

**Locación: Ciudad Pewter**

"¡Noticias de último minuto! Tres potentes ataques psíquicos han impactado al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, un Laboratorio científico emplazado en la misma ciudad y un edificio de la corporación Rocket. Al parecer, estos ataques coordinados tendrían que ver con el incidente de ciudad Cerulean. Según nos dicen algunas personas residentes en la ciudad y que están cerca de la cueva Celeste, dos jóvenes salieron de la cueva acompañados por tres Pokemon y volaron rumbo al oeste. Los miembros del equipo Rocket fueron vencidos" señala el reportero.

"¡Qué buena noticia! Espero que Misty no haya tenido problemas con los Rockets" comenta Brock desatando celos en Joy

"¡Brock! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Acaso la quieres más a ella?" pregunta Joy

"No. Joy, no tienes para qué estar celosa... Misty y Ash, para mí, son como mis hermanos menores... además de que Misty quiere a Ash" responde el ahora doctor Pokemon.

Estaban en eso cuando llegan tres grandes Pokemon, dos de ellos cargando a personas.

"¡Misty! ¡Max!" grita Brock trayendo camas enseguida.

Los demás entrenadores, criadores y coordinadores no pueden creer lo que están viendo. Un Pidgeot muy lastimado, un Gardevoir en condiciones similares y... un hombre cubierto por una tela negra simulando ser una sombra.

"¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?" pregunta Joy atendiendo a los dos primeros Pokemon. Mewtwo es quien responde.

"El equipo Rocket, por favor, ayúdelos... y no le diga a nadie que estoy aquí" señala Mewtwo mostrándole su rostro a una incrédula Joy

En una misma habitación con dos camas yacen Misty y Max. Mewtwo los acompaña, saca las pokebolas de los dos seres humanos y se las pasa a Brock.

"Sus Pokemon están tan mal como ellos. Recupérenlos por favor" comenta Mewtwo en su atuendo de sombra de nuevo

"Muchas gracias por traer a mis amigos para acá. Estarán en buenas manos" dice Brock al hombre misterioso

"Yo soy el que debe agradecerles a ellos y a Ash. Gracias a ellos sé que no todos los humanos son malos" dice el Pokemon genético.

Brock mira incrédulo, ese discurso claramente le parece familiar, luego de ver una de las manos de Mewtwo en uno de sus descuidos, decide dejarlo más tranquilo.

"De nada Mewtwo, si quieres también podemos curarte" dice el moreno

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La enfermera te lo dijo?" comenta el Pokemon con una voz cortante

"No, vi tu mano... gracias por preocuparte de mis amigos. Misty y Max fueron compañeros de viaje de Ash, ambos son muy especiales para él" dice Brock tranquilizando al Pokemon.

Mewtwo se saca la capa negra para mostrar su verdadera identidad. Su cuerpo está lleno de quemaduras y magulladuras, su vista se ve cansada, está claramente debilitado.

"Ven, déjame ayudarte. ¡Chansey! ¿Puedes traer una Hiper Poción?" pregunta Brock

Mewtwo acepta la ayuda de Brock increíblemente, se dirigen a otra habitación donde recibe la medicina. El doctor y criador Pokemon prepara comida para él y, con un paño mojado, va aliviando el dolor de las quemaduras.

"Nunca pensé que recibiría ayuda de otro humano. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ayudas tú?" se cuestiona Mewtwo en voz alta

"Porque eres un Pokemon, mi deber es sanar a los Pokemon" ríe Brock

"¿Sabes dónde pueda estar Ash?" pregunta el Pokemon claramente interesado en el entrenador

"La última vez que lo vi fue hace un mes. Está viajando por Kanto y por Johto, ¿deseas verlo?" comenta Brock

"Sí, lo he estado buscando... pues, en mi soledad tomé una decisión, decisión que creo apropiada y correcta" afirma Mewtwo

"¿Es alguna decisión que se pueda saber?" pregunta Brock

"Quiero, quiero que él sea mi entrenador" confiesa Mewtwo con algo de dificultad. Jamás pensó que él diría una cosa así.

"¿Mewtwo?" cuestiona Brock incrédulo

"Sé que es difícil de entender, incluso para mí lo es... pero, después de estar tanto tiempo viajando, buscando lugares para esconderme, resolví que yo era como todos los Pokemon, yo no quiero pasar el resto de mis días en solitario, la única persona a la cual me gustaría hacerle compañía es a él" dice Mewtwo

"Podrías ayudar a Misty. Ella tiene el Pidgeot de Ash y probablemente viajará para encontrarse con él" comenta el criador

"Es algo que tendría que pensar. Ella demostró ser muy valiente enfrentándose a Giovanni para que me dejara libre" afirma el Pokemon

"Misty y Ash son muy parecidos. Ash la conoció en su primer día como entrenador, al principio se llevaban muy mal, solían discutir mucho, se molestaban mutuamente y ambos resaltaban más los defectos del otro, pero con el pasar del tiempo se fueron volviendo amigos, los mejores amigos. Para Ash, después de Pikachu y de su madre, Misty debe ser el ser al que más quiere en este mundo." asegura Brock

"¿Cómo lo puedes saber?" cuestiona Mewtwo sorprendido

"Cuando haz viajado con una persona durante mucho tiempo puedes saber las prioridades de esa persona.. yo viajé con Ash casi cinco años, dejé de acompañarlo cuando decidí ser un doctor Pokemon" completa Brock

"Dijiste que Misty y Ash son parecidos. ¿En qué más se parecen?" pregunta Mewtwo evaluando la posibilidad de acompañar a Misty en su viaje para encontrarse con Ash.

"Ambos son apasionados por los Pokemon. Los dos darían lo que fuera porque sus Pokemon, o los Pokemon de otros, o los Pokemon que no tienen entrenador como tú, estén bien. Los dos son muy buenos entrenadores Pokemon, ambos usan estrategias poco convencionales, los dos creen que es más importante tener un buen lazo con los Pokemon que entrenarlos para que sean los más fuertes" complementa Brock

"Ya veo... espero que ellos se recuperen pronto" dice Mewtwo más repuesto con el efecto de la Hiper Poción.

"Mewtwo, considera como una opción el hecho de viajar con Misty. Ella realmente comparte la misma filosofía que Ash en lo que se refiere a los Pokemon" dice Brock tocándole el hombro al Pokemon genético y despidiéndose.

"_Es algo que tendré que pensar... quizás, si acompaño a Misty podré aprender más sobre los humanos, aprender más sobre cómo es su relación con los Pokemon y, finalmente, podría llegar a Ash, podría verlo de nuevo..._" suspira Mewtwo pensando en lo anterior. El clon de Pikachu abre la puerta y se pone a los pies de Mewtwo.

"Mañana será otro día, ¿verdad Pikachu?" sonríe Mewtwo acariciando la cabeza del roedor eléctrico. Misty y Max descansan en sus camas al tiempo en que la luna se apodera del cielo negro.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**

/

Estimados, espero que les esté gustando. Les recomiendo buscar en Youtube el soundtrack de la primera película, la canción 10 "Three on Three" es muy linda y sirve harto para acompañar este capítulo. Un saludo y un abrazo a todos, sigan dejando reviews y, en serio, dejen sugerencias, reclamos, yo encantado.

**Respuestas Review**:

Chino: Gastly es mi Pokemon favorito :). En cuanto a Mewtwo, ahora se puede deducir más menos qué rol tendrá.


	5. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 4 - Revelación**

**(Misty / Mewtwo / Max)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Ciudad Pewter**

Tras un agitado día. Misty y Max se encuentran descansando en el centro Pokemon, en una habitación especial que Brock acomodó para ellos. Sentado en una silla, con Pikachu en uno de sus brazos, se encuentra Mewtwo observando a los dos seres humanos que lo salvaron de su creador y de su máximo enemigo: Giovanni.

En la mente del Pokemon psíquico, las palabras de Brock y los recuerdos de Ash comienzan a apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

"_Mewtwo, considera como una opción el hecho de viajar con Misty. Ella realmente comparte la misma filosofía que Ash en lo que se refiere a los Pokemon_" suena la voz de Brock en su cabeza. "¿La misma filosofía? ¿Cómo pueden tener la misma filosofía? ¿Cuál es, realmente, la filosofía de Ash respecto a los Pokemon?" se va preguntando Mewtwo mientras observa a la pelirroja durmiendo.

Otra voz de Brock interrumpe sus cuestionamientos. "_Misty y Ash son muy parecidos...Para Ash, después de Pikachu y de su madre, Misty debe ser el ser al que más quiere en este mundo_." El recordar esas frases deja a Mewtwo perplejo. "¿Por qué él dice que los dos son parecidos? ¿Cómo es que él sabe lo que ella significa para él? ¿En verdad, para Ash, ella es tan importante?" se va cuestionando en voz baja. Pikachu despierta, mira a Misty y se acuesta cerca de ella mostrando plena confianza en la pelirroja, que aún dormida no se entera de nada.

El Pokemon psíquico se levanta, mira hacia el exterior a través de una ventana y decide averiguar algunas cosas por sí mismo. Después de tantos rodeos, el Pokemon está decidiendo si acompañará a Misty o no en su viaje para hallar a Ash. A su parecer, es la única forma segura donde podrá, por fin, encontrar al sencillo entrenador y formar parte de su vida. Mewtwo cierra sus ojos y utiliza su Visión de Futuro/Premonición para saber si, finalmente, algún día encontrará a nuestro héroe.

**Visión de Futuro: Once meses después / Locación desconocida (para Mewtwo)**

Un pueblo aparentemente pequeño, con un par de casas sencillas y una gran reservación Pokemon aparecen ante la visión de Mewtwo. Al adentrarse en una de las casas, que tiene dos pisos, puede ver la habitación de un joven. Hay una cama con diseños de Pokemon, algunas fotografías donde se aprecian tanto al entrenador dueño de la alcoba como a los Pokemon de las diferentes regiones que ha visitado.

"Es la habitación de Ash" murmura Mewtwo a medida que va observando en el "futuro".

Al revisar las fotografías hay una que le llama la atención y que le genera una sonrisa inmediata. Es una fotografía reciente. Están Ash con Pikachu en su hombro, un Pokemon con apariencia de zorro de color azul/negro al lado izquierdo y él, sí, él, Mewtwo, a la derecha tocando uno de los hombros del entrenador. Las cuatro criaturas (Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo y el otro Pokemon que creo que ya dedujeron cuál es) están felices, todo mientras Ash porta un objeto pequeño en su mano, es una pokebola plana, del porte de una medalla, pero de color dorado.

En otra fotografía, que está justo en el velador adyacente a la cama de Ash, Mewtwo puede ver una escena que explica todo lo mencionado por Brock. Son Ash y Misty juntos, tomados de la mano, con Pikachu en el hombro del entrenador y Togetic uno de los brazos de la entrenadora. Los dos se ven contentos y un tanto sonrojados.

"Así que a esto se refería el amigo de Ash" suspira Mewtwo sin entender los sentimientos de los seres humanos

Al bajar por las escaleras, su visión puede ver una especie de salón pequeño. En éste hay un sillón donde duermen abrazados Ash y Misty, a los pies del sillón hay dos Pikachus, uno es el de Ash y el otro es su clon. Avanzando por el pasillo, se puede ver al mismo zorro de color azul/negro sentado durmiendo y... finalmente, aparece Mewtwo observando la escena.

"Este es mi hogar" sonríe Mewtwo cerrando los ojos.

"_¿Mi hogar?_ _¿Con Ash y Misty encontraré un hogar?_" se cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico tras escucharse decir eso once meses después.

**Locación: Ciudad Pewter**

Tras la visión, Mewtwo vuelve a sentarse en su silla, observa detenidamente a Max y luego hace lo propio con Misty.

"_Al parecer se parecen mucho, quizás no tengan la misma apariencia física, pero para que Ash sea tan cercano a ella pues... debe querer a los Pokemon de la misma manera que él._" se dice el Pokemon para sí mismo antes de agregar "_Nunca en mi vida me había visto tan feliz, un hogar, al fin seré parte de algo bueno_".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otra habitación. Brock llama al gimnasio Cerulean para comentar lo ocurrido.

"¿Gimnasio Cerulean?" pregunta Brock viendo que el videoteléfono está en modo audio

"Sí. ¿Busca un duelo?" pregunta Daisy sin reconocer la voz de Brock

"No, llamo desde el centro Pokemon de ciudad Pewter" comenta el doctor Pokemon

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" cuestiona la blonda

"Es Misty. Está acá junto a Max, llamaba para decirles que ambos estarán bien" sonríe el moreno

"¿Misty?" pregunta Daisy poniendo la imagen en el aparato. Allí reconoce a Brock. "¿Qué hacen allí?"

"Pidgeot y Altaria los trajeron a este lugar. Estamos atendiéndolos a ellos y a sus Pokemon. Daisy, yo creo que en unos tres días más podrán estar en Cerulean de nuevo" afirma el moreno

"¡Tres días! Pero yo mañana...tengo que ir a Johto, a un concurso Pokemon" comenta preocupada la blonda

"Aahm... ¿y si cierras el gimnasio durante esos dos días? Podemos hablar con la enfermera Joy de tu ciudad para que cuide el gimnasio" sugiere Brock

"Pero, ¿estás seguro de que no puede estar antes acá?" cuestiona la rubia

"Daisy. Tu hermana y Max recibieron mucho daño en la cueva de Cerulean. Además, ella renunció a los viajes con Ash para encargarse del gimnasio mientras ustedes no estaban, ¿no podrías renunciar a uno de tus concursos para que ella se recupere bien?" comenta Brock con voz calmada pero dejando a entrever que es un reproche de proporciones

"Pero... supongo que tienes razón" dice la blonda avergonzada por su actitud para agregar "Brock, aprovechando que estamos hablando de Misty... siempre me he preguntado algo".

"¿Qué pregunta te haces?" afirma el moreno sorprendido

"Misty, desde que llegó al gimnasio no es precisamente feliz. Es decir, siempre oímos que fue su sueño ser la líder de gimnasio y ser una maestra Pokemon de agua pero... me parece que ella es más feliz en Pueblo Paleta que acá, no sé si me entiendas el punto" comenta la blonda esperando a que Brock comprendiera la indirecta

"No estás equivocada. Ella es más feliz viajando con Ash" sonríe el doctor

"Es decir, siempre que hemos molestado a Misty..." va diciendo la actual líder y coordinadora un poco sorprendida por la respuesta

"Sí, aunque los dos sean tan tercos que lo nieguen. El problema es él" afirma Brock

"¿Por qué él?" cuestiona la blonda extrañada

"Porque él aún no se da cuenta... pero en el fondo, los dos están hechos el uno para el otro" dice Brock mirando que Misty no estuviera despierta con un mazo disponible

"¿Tú crees que sería buena idea dejar que ella viaje y se encuentre con él?" pregunta Daisy

"¿Estás bromeando? Es una excelente idea" guiña Brock [N/A: Vayan a saber ustedes cómo Brock guiña el ojo...acá lo hace]

"Cuando vuelva le platicaré sobre la idea. Hablaré con Joy y con algunas autoridades para que hagan un concurso Pokemon acá en Cerulean, dado que no voy a poder ir al de Johto" sonríe Daisy

"Por cierto, no le menciones que yo te dije estas cosas... tú conoces la furia de tu hermana" dice Brock suplicando anonimato

"Hahaha no hay problema. Gracias por cuidar a Misty y... ¿cómo es que se llamaba el hermano de May?" complementa Daisy

"Max" responde Brock, para luego despedirse y finalizar la llamada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, Brock entra a la habitación llevando un cálido y delicioso desayuno a los dos jóvenes que se encuentran tumbados en sus respectivas camas. El doctor Pokemon también trae alimento para Pikachu y una comida especial para Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo. No sé qué tipo de comida te guste, así que intenté preparar algo especial para ti, espero que te agrade" sonríe Brock

"¿Mewtwo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?" dice Max impresionado con la presencia del Pokemon psíquico

"Tú estabas inconsciente, Max. Entre los Pokemon nos trajeron a ciudad Pewter" afirma la pelirroja un poco mejor

"No deben hablar mucho, tienen que recuperarse" comenta Mewtwo aún sin tocar la comida

"Pero... ¿y nuestros Pokemon? No me digas que no los han tratado, ellos también necesitan ayuda" dice Misty preocupada y buscando las pokebolas en su bolso

"Tranquila Misty, Mewtwo me entregó las pokebolas de los Pokemon de ambos, todos están en tratamiento" sonríe el moreno

Misty y Max miran a Mewtwo con sorpresa, para luego cambiar su expresión a una alegría tímida.

"Muchas gracias" afirma Max

"Sí, muchas gracias Mewtwo" sonríe la pelirroja

El Pokemon se limita a asentir con la cabeza, luego huele la comida y la prueba.

"_Hum... no está mal, es mejor que muchas de las cosas que he comido_" piensa Mewtwo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Veo que te gustó. Haré más para que tengas mientras se quedan aquí" comenta Brock para luego mirar a Misty "Hablé con Daisy, ella se encargará del gimnasio".

"¡Pero ella tenía que viajar a Johto hoy!" dice alarmada la pelirroja

"Sí, pero hablé con ella y le hice entender que necesitas más descanso." complementa Brock

"Wow, gracias Brock" afirma la pelirroja

"¿Por qué Daisy es la líder de gimnasio? Siempre pensé que eras tú, además que dicen que eres invencible" afirma Max sorprendido

"Es que estuve casi dos meses en Pueblo Paleta. Mientras yo no estoy, Daisy se encarga del gimnasio" comenta la pelirroja, esto hace que Mewtwo preste especial atención a la conversación

"¿Estuviste con Ash? Hace tiempo que quiero encontrarlo, quiero retarlo a una batalla" habla Max entusiasmado

"Ash estuvo descansando un mes en Pueblo Paleta, después le surgió un viaje... y desde ahí que no lo he visto" dice Misty triste por la última parte de la frase. El Pokemon psíquico y Brock entienden a qué se refiere, para Max no hay diferencias pues él no conoció la química Ash-Misty.

"¿Sabes para dónde fue?" cuestiona Max

"No. Ash soñó que alguien le decía algo de que fuera al comienzo... no sé qué habrá querido decir, él ahora está viajando por Kanto y después irá a Johto" afirma la pelirroja

"¿Y qué harás tú? Aún tienes que devolverle su Pidgeot" dice Brock dirigiendo la conversación al siguiente punto.

"Tendré que quedarme en el gimnasio, soy la líder..." comenta Misty resignada y con un tono amargo

"¿Por qué te apena? Siempre fue tu sueño, al menos, eso es lo que siempre me dijo Ash" habla el entrenador

Misty, Mewtwo y Brock saben la respuesta. Pero ninguno se atreve a decirla, esto porque la pelirroja jamás confesaría públicamente sus sentimientos por Ash (aunque sus ojos y su preocupación ya lo hagan), tampoco lo haría Brock porque podría enfrentar la furia de la pelirroja, y Mewtwo sabe que no debe interferir en este tipo de asuntos, ni mucho menos comentar lo que vio en el futuro, pues al hacerlo se puede cambiar el pasado al mencionarlo.

"Misty, hablé con Daisy... le dije que tú querías volver a viajar con Ash" comenta Brock

"¡QUE LE DIJISTE QUÉ!" grita la pelirroja sonrojada pero evidentemente molesta

"Tranquila, tranquila, me dijo que no eras muy feliz en el gimnasio...y le sugerí que te liberara" dice Brock intentando calmarla.

Pese a que aún seguía enojada, no pudo agradecer más a Brock y a Daisy en su cabeza por el gesto. "_Por fin soy libre, por fin puedo viajar...y encontrar a Ash_" suspira en sus pensamientos.

"Uuuuuuhm... gracias" comenta la pelirroja más tranquila. Mewtwo se sorprende ante el explosivo cambio de humor de la pelirroja, lo que le genera cierta inquietud.

"Misty, si vas a viajar, yo puedo acompañarte" comenta Max

"¿Max? ¿Estás seguro?" pregunta Misty sorprendida

"Sí. Me queda solo la Medalla Cascada para poder entrar a la Liga Añil, como bien sabes me quedan nueve meses para la liga" dice Max

"Además, supongo que Max extraña a Ash" comenta Brock

"Por supuesto, los viajes con Ash fueron algo inolvidable para mí. Viajar con él es entretenido, siempre sale una nueva aventura o algo... a mí nunca me pasa nada" dice Max avergonzado

"Hahahaha, yo también extrañé eso en mis primeros meses" dice Brock entendiendo a Max

"Ni que lo digas, el gimnasio se ha vuelto tan monótono" complementa Misty

Mewtwo se sorprende, en especial, por lo de Misty. ¿Realmente va a poder viajar con una persona tan cambiante? ¿Ella será siempre así? Si Ash y Misty se parecen...¿él será así también?. Todas esas preguntas van surgiendo en el Pokemon, hasta que recuerda su visión.

"_¿A qué le puedo tener miedo? Estando con Misty encontraré a Ash, y lo mejor de todo es que encontraré un hogar con ellos dos_" dice Mewtwo en su pensamiento.

"Yo también los quiero acompañar" comenta Mewtwo acariciando a Pikachu

"¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¿Qué?" pregunta Max sorprendido y tragando de nerviosismo. Misty está perpleja

"Hace tiempo que estoy buscando a Ash, me sentiría agradecido si es que ustedes me ayudan a encontrarlo" dice Mewtwo calmado

"Pero ¡Mewtwo! ¿Qué pasa si todos te ven con nosotros? Necesitas protegerte de Giovanni y los Rockets" afirma Max

"Eso ya no es necesario. Entre Gardevoir y yo nos encargamos de ellos, el equipo Rocket ya no existe" completa el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Y Giovanni?" pregunta Misty

"Quedó encerrado en la cueva de Cerulean, los Pokemon salvajes se fueron de allí... y sellaron la cueva" ríe Mewtwo

"¡Ouch!" afirma Max

A la habitación entra la enfermera Joy portando las pokebolas de los dos entrenadores.

"Todos sus Pokemon están recuperados salvo Gyarados que sigue en cuidados intensivos" comenta la enfermera. Esto hace que Misty tenga una expresión de pena.

"Tranquila, Gyarados es uno de tus Pokemon más fuertes" apoya Max

"Sí, estoy segura de que se pondrá mejor" complementa Brock para apoyar a la entrenadora.

La enfermera se retira y queda un silencio incómodo en el ambiente, hasta que Misty lo interrumpe.

"Mewtwo, ¿de verdad quieres acompañarnos?" pregunta la entrenadora más acostumbrada a la presencia de Mewtwo

"Sí. Él (Brock) me comentó que Ash y tú son parecidos, si Ash confía tanto en ti, yo también puedo confiar en ti" dice el Pokemon genético provocando la sorpresa de Misty

"Me halaga que pienses eso" comenta Misty

"Pero Misty... ¿no será muy llamativo Mewtwo?" dice Max aún con cierto temor

"Puedo ocultarme cuando hayan personas" habla el Pokemon

"O podrías vestirte con la misma capa negra para ocultar tu identidad" complementa Brock

"Pero sigue siendo muy llamativo" cuestiona Max

"Yo no me preocuparía de eso. Mewtwo es un Pokemon poderoso, él podrá cuidarlos si se meten en problemas" habla Brock intentando arreglar la situación

"¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso? ¿Mewtwo?" pregunta el entrenador fascinado con la idea

"Pues sí, son amigos de Ash, supongo que sí. Pero no se aprovechen" advierte el Pokemon

"No te preocupes Mewtwo, nosotros igual sabemos cuidarnos solos. Pero puedes acompañarnos, una vez que comencemos el viaje..eso sí" afirma la pelirroja.

La enfermera Joy ingresa de nuevo a la habitación.

"Brock, tenemos otro caso grave" afirma la enfermera llevándose repentinamente a Brock

"Lo siento chicos, el deber me llama" se retira el doctor poniéndose su bata

"Por cierto, vean la televisión. Aparece Ash en ciudad Vermilion" grita la enfermera desde el pasillo esperando a que la oigan.

"¡Escucharon eso! Ash está en televisión. Préndela rápido, Misty" habla Max entusiasmado

Misty, Max, Mewtwo y el Pikachu clon miran la televisión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Estamos en la final del Concurso de Escuadrones de Bomberos realizado acá en ciudad Vermilion. Ash Ketchum, junto a la Oficial Jenny/Agente Mara, lideran el equipo del Escuadrón Squirtle, mientras que sus rivales, esta vez, son el Escuadrón Totodile" habla la presentadora de televisión

"¿Están listos, chicos?" comenta Ash

"Scuar scuarel" afirma el líder con sus característicos lentes de sol

"¡Vamos a ganar!" desafía Ash

"El desafío final consistirá en apagar el incendio de una casa y salvar a un muñeco que simbolizará al ocupante de la casa. El equipo que demore menos en hacerlo ganará el concurso" dice el presentador del evento "¡Comiencen!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash y Squirtle están juntos de nuevo, ¡qué maravilla!" dice Misty mirando la pantalla

"El Squirtle de Ash es el líder del escuadrón, ¿cierto?" pregunta Max divertido viendo cómo todos tienen sus gafas

"Así es. Ash lo dejó como jefe del escuadrón. Siempre lo extraña, pero le alegra que su Pokemon haga un gran trabajo" sonríe la pelirroja

Este hecho hace que Mewtwo nuevamente se cuestione. "_Ash ha dejado a sus Pokemon. ¿Por qué? ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Por qué dejará a sus Pokemon?_" se cuestiona Mewtwo. "_Tendré que preguntarle al doctor, o a Misty_" reflexiona el Pokemon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El escuadrón Squirtle entra en la casa, tres se encargan de apagar las llamas del primer piso, mientras que dos suben para apagar las llamas del segundo y coger el muñeco. El grupo de Totodiles realiza la misma acción, aunque van un poco retrasados.

"¡Vamos Squirtles! Confío en ustedes" habla Ash alentando a los Pokemon tortuga

"¡Más rápido Totodiles!" grita el líder de los rivales

Ya han pasado dos minutos, el primer piso no tiene llamas, mas el segundo sigue teniéndolas. El líder del escuadrón y uno de sus compañeros ya tiene al muñeco. Los otros tres suben para apagar las llamas.

"Tanto los Squirtles como los Totodiles tienen el primer piso listo. Falta ver quién apaga primero el segundo piso y quien rescata al muñeco" confirma el presentador del evento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Vamos Squirtle! ¡Vamos Ash!" alienta la pelirroja olvidándose de sus heridas

"Misty, deberías descansar" dice Max intentando contenerla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El segundo piso queda listo para el equipo de Squirtles, sacan al muñeco y se proclaman como ganadores del concurso.

"¡Y el equipo Squirtle gana el concurso con dos minutos y trece segundos!" afirma el presentador del evento

El Squirtle de Ash corre a abrazar a su entrenador. Mientras que el resto de la pandilla lo sigue para abrazarse a ellos dos. La Oficial Jenny/Agente Mara sólo puede reírse ante el hecho.

"Estuvieron excelentes, hicieron un muy buen trabajo" los felicita Ash acariciándoles las cabezas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Sí! ¡Lo logró!" dice Misty orgullosa de Ash

"Realmente trabajan en equipo esos Squirtles" confirma Max

Mewtwo ve las expresiones de Ash a través de la pantalla, lo que hace que surgan las mismas preguntas anteriores y otras. "_Hace años que no lo veía. Ash se ve tan feliz junto a esos Pokemon. ¿Por qué él habrá dejado a Squirtle? ¿Por qué el Pokemon sigue queriéndolo? ¿Por qué los dos se abrazan como si nada hubiera pasado?_".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En ciudad Vermilion, la oficial Jenny/Agente Mara se despide de Ash para desearle una buena suerte en su viaje. Los Squirtles se despiden de él, salvo uno, el líder. Todo esto es mostrado por televisión.

"Squirtle, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no te despides?" cuestiona Ash perplejo

El Pokemon tortuga se acerca y habla con Pikachu.

"Scuar scuaral scuaaaaaar" dice apuntando a Ash. "Pikapi pika pikachu" complementa el ratón sonriendo.

"¿Qué quieren decir los dos?" sigue preguntándose Ash

"Al parecer. Squirtle quiere volver contigo. Hay que admitirlo, todos estos años te ha extrañado mucho" dice la Oficial Jenny/Agente Mara

"¿Squirtle? ¿De verdad quieres volver con nosotros?" pregunta Ash sonriendo

"Scuaaaaaaaaral" dice el Pokemon contento abrazando de nuevo a su entrenador. Pikachu sonríe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pika pikachu" afirma el clon de Pikachu apuntando al Pikachu de Ash desde los hombros de Mewtwo

"A todo esto, ¿por qué ese Pikachu es tan cercano a ti, Mewtwo?" pregunta Max sin conocer la historia

"Este Pikachu es especial, comparte la misma condición que yo" introduce Mewtwo

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiona Max sorprendido

"Es un clon. Mewtwo es un Pokemon creado a partir del ADN de Mew" explica Misty

"¡Owwww! Ya veo" sonríe Max nervioso ante un tema como ése

"Pika pika pikapi pikachu" comenta el ratón en la habitación

"¿Qué quiso decir Pikachu?" pregunta Misty

"Él dijo que él es el clon del Pikachu de Ash" traduce Mewtwo

"¡Wow!" exclama Max. Misty ya lo suponía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Cuál será tu próximo destino, Ash?" pregunta la reportera

"Eeehm... no lo sé, estoy viajando por Kanto y Johto" dice el entrenador rascándose la cabeza

"Ya recorriste todo el mundo Pokemon. ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo en la Liga Añil?" continúa la periodista

"Quizás. Mi sueño siempre ha sido ser un Maestro Pokemon" habla Ash empuñando su mano hacia lo alto

"Hace unos días estuviste en Lavanda, hoy estás en Vermilion y mañana..." dice la reportera

"Mañana no sé adónde estaré, sólo sé que este año estaré entre Kanto y Johto" sonríe el entrenador terminando la entrevista.

Al finalizar el contacto televisivo, Pikachu y Squirtle se ponen a jugar en el pasto, todo esto es grabado por las cámaras mientras la reportera despide la nota.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash está jugando con Pikachu y Squirtle, hahaha" ríe Max contento al ver a su héroe

"Ash siempre es así con sus Pokemon, ellos lo quieren mucho" comenta Misty sin saber que esto calma algunas de las dudas de Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, ¿para qué quieres encontrar a Ash?" pregunta Max inocentemente

"Quiero pedirle un favor, un favor que sólo puede hacerme él" dice Mewtwo dejando a los otros dos perplejos.

El Pokemon psíquico se retira de la habitación y busca a Brock dentro de los pasillos del edificio. Pikachu lo sigue caminando en sus cuatro patas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Hey Brock!" habla Mewtwo

"¿Mewtwo? Dime" dice perplejo el doctor Pokemon

"Te tengo dos preguntas. Una vez que las contestes, decidiré si acompaño a Misty o no" afirma el Pokemon, aún cuando la Premonición le bastaba para tomar su decisión

"Pregúntame lo que quieras, si es sobre Ash y Misty soy el que mejor conoce a ese par" sonríe el criador

"¿Ash tiene los mismos cambios repentinos de humor que Misty?" cuestiona el Pokemon. Brock sólo atina a reírse. "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Nada. No, no los comparten. Misty tiende a enojarse con facilidad, pero también puede ser una persona muy amable cuando quiere y con quien quiere. Ash suele ser amable y optimista con todos, aunque es igual de terco que ella" afirma Brock

"Eso me alivia. La segunda pregunta es, ¿Por qué Ash ha dejado a algunos de sus Pokemon?" habla Mewtwo

"Depende de los casos. Normalmente él los deja donde ve que ellos son felices. A Ash, más que las batallas o la fuerza de los Pokemon, le importa que ellos sean felices. Si él piensa que sus Pokemon van a ser más felices en otro lugar y no cerca suyo...entonces los libera." explica Brock

"Ya veo, eso quería saber. Entonces, iré con Misty si es que ellos quieren" sonríe el Pokemon

"Pika pika ka pi" señala Pikachu

Brock acaricia a Pikachu, quien se deja ante sus primeras caricias humanas. Mewtwo observa cómo Pikachu se ríe y se alegra con el contacto del criador. Es allí cuando comienza a comprender la última frase de oro. "_A Ash, más que las batallas o la fuerza de los Pokemon, le importa que ellos sean felices... Felices... Felices... Felices...Felices_" suena en la mente de Mewtwo.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

Chino: Muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews, a decir verdad, cuando no me baja la inspiración para continuar (y cuando me decepciono al no ver tantos reviews como esperaba/espero) leo los tuyos y continúo. Sobre Mewtwo, va a ser todo un desafío poder plasmarlo como personaje en la historia, piensa tú que será compañero de viaje de Misty y Max mientras los tres buscan a Ash. Yo creo que será uno de los personajes más queridos de la historia.

Espero que el spoiler del final de la historia les agrade. La Visión de Futuro/Premonición de Mewtwo da para hacer eso y darse unos lujitos. ¡Saludos a todos!


	6. Supremacía Ape

**Capítulo 5 - ¡Supremacía Ape!  
**

**(Ash)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Centro Pokemon Ciudad Saffron**

"_Ash... ven al comienzo._

_Ash...ven al comienzo._

_Ash...ven solo al comienzo._

_Ash..._"

Ash bosteza y despierta en la mitad de la noche, se asoma al reloj con forma de Voltorb/pokebola para mirar cuánto queda para que el sol alumbre su ventana.

"Son las dos de la mañana..." gruñe Ash en voz baja mientras ve a su Pikachu durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón del centro Pokemon. "Llevo casi dos meses soñando lo mismo, salí de Pueblo Paleta escuchando esa voz y todavía no consigo entender lo que dice. Las únicas veces en que no he soñado ni oído esa voz, he soñado con Misty... es demasiado extraño ver tantos recuerdos de nuestros viajes y nuestras aventuras, además de que aparecen unas sensaciones tan extrañas pero... no se sienten mal" murmura el entrenador sonriendo y sin comprender el significado de sus sueños.

La última vez que supimos de él fue en el Concurso de Bomberos de ciudad Vermilion, donde junto al Escuadrón Squirtle y la Oficial Jenny/Agente Mara obtuvieron el primer lugar. Desde aquel entonces no han ocurrido muchas cosas, tan sólo han pasado dos días.

Ash decide seguir durmiendo, suspira, cierra los ojos y ronca un rato.

**Sueño de Ash / Locación: Meseta Añil**

"Esta es la batalla más importante de mi vida" murmura Ash mirando a su rival en la arena de batalla. [N/A: Se recomienda buscar en Youtube la música de Lance xD. Pueden buscarla como "Pokemon Soundtrack Lance" y aparecerán varias pistas. La de Pokemon Oro HeartGold y Plata Soulsilver está bien hecha]

"Ash Ketchum está a un paso de convertirse en Campeón de la Elite Cuatro de Kanto. A los entrenadores solamente les queda un Pokemon por elegir. ¿Podrá vencer a Lance?" anuncia el relator de la batalla.

"Pikachu, es tu turno" habla el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo

"Muy bien Ash, es lo que me esperaba. ¡Ve Dragonite!" habla el maestro de Pokemon dragón

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras un cambio de plano, Ash puede ver en las graderías a muchos de sus amigos. Están Brock, Joy, May, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Gary, el Profesor Oak, Tracey, su madre y, por supuesto, Misty.

"Pikachu versus Dragonite, será un duelo difícil" dice Max preocupado

"Espero que Pikachu pueda vencer al Dragonite de Lance" complementa Tracey

"Pikachu es el Pokemon más fuerte de Ash, llevan siete años juntos" dice Brock confiando en Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dragonite, usa Llamarada" ordena Lance arreglándose la capa

"Pikachu, evítalo y usa Impactrueno" afirma Ash

El Pokemon ratón esquiva el ataque de fuego corriendo a través de la arena de batalla. Con su cola se impulsa hacia arriba y conecta su poderoso rayo al dragón volador.

"Muy bien Pikachu, continúa así" sonríe Ash

"Dragonite, vuela más alto y prepara un Rayo de Hielo" apunta Lance

"Pikachu, bloquéalo con otro Impactrueno" indica nuestro héroe

Los dos ataques chocan y generan una explosión, la que es aprovechada por Dragonite para embestir al mejor amigo de Ash. La multitud calla. Pikachu es lanzado por los aires, sin embargo, luego de un genial derrape se mantiene de pie con algunos signos de cansancio. Dragonite, por su parte, al embestir a Pikachu, queda paralizado por su habilidad: Electricidad Estática.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dragonite está paralizado. Ash tiene más posibilidades para poder ganar" afirma Gary

"Sí, pero recuerda que no es cualquier Pokemon el que está enfrentando Ash, es un Dragonite, el Dragonite de Lance" complementa su abuelo

El sueño luego se enfoca en Misty. Ella se para del asiento para gritarle al entrenador "¡Vamos Ash!".

Un extraño calor se apodera de nuestro héroe tras escuchar esas dos breves palabras por parte de la pelirroja. Ash mira a Lance y luego a Pikachu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dragonite, es hora de terminar, usa Hiper Rayo" habla Lance dejando el estadio con un silencio de tumba

"Esto recién comienza. Pikachu, evádelo y usa Impactrueno" ordena Ash

El Pokemon dragón ejecuta su ataque, el cual es esquivado gracias a una maniobra conocida de Pikachu: usó su cola como rebote y saltó en medio de la polvareda. Estando en el aire, Pikachu recibe otra orden aún más audaz.

"¡Pikachu! Combina Tacleada de Voltios con Cola de Hierro" habla el entrenador recordando ese combo

"Oh no. Dragonite no se puede mover" suda Lance

Pikachu en el aire prepara su carrera [N/A: Tal como lo hizo contra el Latios de Takuto/Tobías] y ejecuta el combo en la cabeza del inmóvil dragón.

"Owwww" se escucha en la multitud

Dragonite continúa en pie después de magna combinación. Pese a la parálisis, el poderoso dragón bate sus alas y vuela.

"Dragonite, ¡es hora! Usa Cometa Draco" apunta Lance

"Pikachu, evádelo y usa Tacleada de Voltios otra vez" afirma Ash aún más decidido

Los nervios comienzan a apoderarse de Ash. Pikachu se nota cansado, Dragonite está debilitado, ambos saben que queda poco para el final de la batalla, la presión para ambos entrenadores aumenta, especialmente para el retador.

El Pokemon de Lance ejecuta un perfecto Cometa Draco, esto hace que se debilite un poco más, sin embargo, considerando que es un ataque muy poderoso, esto no preocupa al Maestro de Pokemon dragones. Pikachu, por su parte, prepara la carrera final en tierra esquivando todos los proyectiles de fuego que van cayendo al campo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pikachu está esquivando los proyectiles del Cometa Draco" afirma Max ilusionado

"¡Tú puedes Pikachu! Vamos Ash" grita Misty apoyando a nuestro héroe

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente, Pikachu ejecuta su Tacleada de Voltios en Dragonite. La multitud calla, Pikachu respira agitadamente y Dragonite cae.

"_3...2...1..._" "Dragonite no puede continuar. Pikachu es el ganador. El nuevo campeón de la Elite Cuatro de Kanto es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. ¡Felicitaciones!" habla el árbitro del encuentro.

Ash corre para tomar en brazos a Pikachu, ambos se abrazan y lloran de emoción con un estadio repleto aplaudiendo de pie y vitoreando al joven de Pueblo Paleta. Lance regresa a su Pokemon, se acerca al lugar donde está Ash y le da la mano por el encuentro.

"Felicidades Ash. Hoy te has convertido en un Maestro Pokemon" habla el hombre de pelo rojo.

"Muchas gracias Lance" sonríe Ash.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sueño se adelanta al discurso típico que ofrecen los Presidentes de los distintos Comités para llegar a lo que más le importa a nuestro héroe: la entrega del trofeo.

"Ash, por tu esfuerzo, tu dedicación, tu valor y tu amor por los Pokemon. Hoy te has convertido en un Maestro Pokemon y en el Campeón de la Elite Cuatro de Kanto. Recibe este trofeo y este galvano por tu merecido logro" señala Lance en la ceremonia de premiación.

Tras bajar del escenario, Ash puede ver a sus mejores amigos viéndolo. En eso, una emocionada Misty se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza. Un hormigueo recorre el cuerpo del entrenador de nuevo.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Saffron**

El sol atraviesa una de las ventanas del Centro Pokemon. Uno de los primeros rayos de la mañana molesta a Ash, quien interrumpe su sueño para no reanudarlo jamás, al menos por hoy.

"Que buen sueño. Pikachu, ¿crees que algún día logre ser un Maestro Pokemon?" comenta Ash entusiasmado

"Pi Pika" dice el ratón afirmando el hecho

Los dos levantan sus cosas del centro Pokemon y agradecen a la enfermera Joy. Están por irse del Centro Pokemon cuando ven un afiche.

"Campeonato de Pokemon Luchadores. Hoy en el Gimnasio de Lucha de ciudad Saffron" lee Ash detenidamente.

"Podría participar pero... no ando portando ningún Pokemon luchador" dice Ash decepcionado

"Pikapi pika ka pi" dice el roedor apuntando al videoteléfono.

"¡Pero en casa tengo a Infernape! Llamaré al Profesor Oak, gracias Pikachu" sonríe Ash corriendo a los videoteléfonos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tracey, hay una llamada en el videoteléfono. ¿Puedes contestar?" habla el profesor Oak mientras revisa unos papeles

El observador Pokemon de polera verde corre al videoteléfono para atender la llamada. Después de contestar y oír la voz de nuestro héroe, pone el modo de imagen y habla con el profesor.

"Profesor. Es Ash, está en ciudad Saffron. Quiere hablar con usted" dice Tracey de manera cortés.

El investigador deja los papeles a un lado para acercarse al videoteléfono.

"Ash, ¡qué sorpresa! La última vez supimos, gracias a Brock, que Squirtle volvió contigo" dice Oak

"Sí, así es" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Ash. ¿Supiste lo que pasó en ciudad Cerulean?" pregunta el profesor para introducir el tema de Misty y Max

"Aaaahm... no, no supe nada, ¿qué ocurrió en Cerulean?" afirma el entrenador un tanto preocupado

"Los Rockets tomaron la ciudad hace dos días. Misty y Max los detuvieron" sonríe Oak

"¡Que bien! No sabía que Max estaba en Kanto" comenta Ash más tranquilo

"A todo esto. Ash, ¿para qué llamabas?" pregunta el profesor para evitar hablar sobre las heridas de Misty y Max

"Necesito que me mande a Infernape para una competencia de Pokemon luchadores" habla Ash al otro lado de la línea

"Tracey, ¿puedes buscar la pokebola de Infernape y traerlo?" habla Oak "Infernape se pondrá muy contento al verte de nuevo" complementa el investigador.

Tracey sale a la reservación Oak para buscar al Pokemon de Ash. Después de hablar un rato con él, lo trae al videoteléfono.

"Ape Infer nape" dice el Pokemon contento para luego entrar en la pokebola

"Aquí va" sonríe Tracey

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La pokebola se materializa en el Centro Pokemon de ciudad Saffron. Ash la recibe gustoso, se despide de las dos personas encargadas del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak y finalmente saca a Infernape de su pokebola.

"Infernape, vamos al Concurso de Pokemon luchadores, seremos los Campeones" afirma Ash contento

"Pi Pikachu" comenta Pikachu reafirmando el desafío de su entrenador

**Locación: Gimnasio de Pokemon Lucha - Ciudad Saffron**

Ash, después de inscribirse en el campeonato, revisa las demás llaves del torneo en un afiche donde se despliegan los nombres de los entrenadores y una imagen del Pokemon que usarán.

"Mira Infernape, existen muy buenos rivales. Hay entrenadores con Machamps, Machokes, Primeapes, Hitmonlees, Hitmonchans, Hitmontops, Medichams y Blazikens" afirma Ash para luego agregar "Nuestra primera batalla es contra un Machoke. Si ganamos otras dos batallas más, estaremos en las finales".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"La primera batalla será entre el Infernape de Ash y el Machoke de Kent, uno de los karatecas del gimnasio" afirma el árbitro al centro del estadio. [N/A: Es el mismo Kent de Confesión en Progreso, recuerden que acá ambos no se conocen porque la confesión nunca ha ocurrido en este fic].

"Machoke, acércate y usa Karatazo" ordena Kent

"Infernape, esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas" habla Ash a su Pokemon de fuego

El Pokemon superpoderoso no logra dar dos pasos para ejecutar su Karatazo cuando es envuelto por el Lanzallamas de Infernape. Machoke se debilita pero continúa en pie.

"Vamos Machoke, agárralo y usa Movimiento Sísmico" dice Kent

"Infernape, usa Excavar" ordena Ash.

Infernape evita el agarrón y sale de la tierra justo en el lugar donde se encuentra Machoke generando un golpe directo. Machoke cae rendido.

"Muy bien Infernape, sabía que podías hacerlo" felicita Ash a su Pokemon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otra de las batallas. Anthony junto a Primeape luchan contra el Hitmonchan que fue cedido a Rebeca. [N/A: Pueden ver el episodio donde Primeape gana el torneo de Boxeo Pokemon].

"Primeape, esquiva el golpe y usa Tajo Cruzado" ordena Anthony

"Hitmonchan, evítalo y usa Puño de Fuego" habla Rebeca

Los dos ejecutan su golpe. Primeape resiste sin problemas el ataque de Hitmonchan, mientras que este último cae rendido después de un golpe crítico.

"Primeape es el ganador" habla el árbitro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ahora lucharán el Infernape de Ash y el Machamp de Yoshi, uno de nuestros karatecas" afirma el árbitro

"Machamp, usa Tajo Cruzado en Infernape" grita Yoshi

"Infernape, usa Excavar" ordena Ash

El mono de fuego rápidamente se hunde bajo la tierra para evitar el impacto de los brazos de Machamp. Tras un momento, Infernape emerge y recibe otra orden de Ash.

"Ahora termínalo con Rueda de Fuego" apunta Ash

Infernape ejecuta una poderosa Rueda de Fuego. Machamp intenta contener la rueda mas, al intentarlo, se va quemando las manos y los brazos.

"Machamp, usa Detección y luego Movimiento Sísmico" habla Yoshi

El Pokemon de cuatro brazos agarra a Infernape y le da un fuerte aventón contra el piso. Pese a esto, Infernape se levanta sin problemas.

"Infernape, usa Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe [En inglés Mach Punch]" dice el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

El poderoso y rápido puñetazo descoloca a Machamp. Acto seguido, recibe seis puñetazos rápidos en el abdomen por parte del Pokemon de Ash, todo esto sin poder armar alguna respuesta. Machamp cae rendido.

"El ganador es Ash Ketchum con Infernape" señala el árbitro con una de sus banderas mostrando a Machamp fuera de combate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo" saluda Anthony a nuestro héroe

"¡Anthony!" exclama Ash sorprendido

"¡Hey! Tu Primeape es todo un campeón ahora" habla Anthony señalando al Pokemon mono cerdo de Ash

Primeape se acerca y le roba la gorra a Ash en señal de broma. Ambos se ríen.

"Primeape, veo que has mejorado mucho desde aquel entonces" dice Ash acariciándole la cabeza

"¿Y ese Pokemon, Ash? Nunca lo había visto" comenta Anthony señalando a Infernape

"Infernape es un Pokemon de la región Sinnoh. Es uno de mis Pokemon más fuertes, ¿verdad, Infernape?" habla Ash tocándole el hombro a su Pokemon

"Infer...infer" exclama el Pokemon contento ante la señal de confianza de su entrenador

"Espero que nos veamos en la final, Ash" habla Anthony para luego irse a su batalla.

"Así será" desafía Ash yéndose con Infernape para ver a Anthony

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pewter**

"¡Chicos! El Profesor Oak me llamó hace poco. Dice que Ash está en ciudad Saffron, participando en el Campeonato de Pokemon luchadores" habla Brock entrando a la habitación de Misty, Max y Mewtwo.

"¡Wow! Es uno de mis campeonatos favoritos. En Hoenn solía verlo por televisión" habla Max entusiasmado

"¿Por televisión? Veámoslo entonces" habla Misty contenta

"Espero que Ash gane ese campeonato. ¿Brock, sabes qué Pokemon eligió?" dice Max

"Sí. Es Infernape" comenta Brock yéndose de la habitación.

Después de dos días, el trío está listo para partir a ciudad Cerulean. Se encuentran mejor de sus heridas, sus Pokemon (incluyendo Gyarados) están en excelentes condiciones de salud. Por lo que se quedarán a ver el torneo y luego partirán al gimnasio de Misty.

"En los Cuartos de Finales. Anthony, líder del Gimnasio de Pokemon luchador y campeón del torneo anterior, se enfrenta a Takato, uno de nuestros karatecas" habla el presentador de televisión

"Primeape versus Hitmonlee. ¿Quién ganará en este combate?" complementa otro de los presentadores

La televisión enfoca a ambos Pokemon y la arena de batalla.

"Hitmonlee, usa Patada Salto Alto" ordena Takato

"Primeape, conténlo, toma una de sus patas y luego usa Tajo Cruzado" habla Anthony confiado

La estrategia de Anthony resulta, Primeape contiene, con uno de sus grandes puños, una de las largas patas de Hitmonlee. Al no poder moverse, el Pokemon pateador recibe de lleno el Tajo Cruzado.

"Ahora, usa Movimiento Sísmico" ordena Anthony

El Pokemon mono cerdo da varias vueltas tomando a Hitmonlee desde la misma pata, para finalmente azotarlo contra el piso. ¡Knock-Out! En la habitación del centro Pokemon, Misty comienza a recordar a Primeape y el porqué se le hace familiar.

"¡Hey! Ese es el Primeape de Ash" exclama la pelirroja sorprendiendo a sus dos acompañantes

"¿Ash tuvo un Primeape también?" pregunta Max sorprendido

"Sí. Se lo dejó a Anthony para que fuese un campeón. Veo que, finalmente, cumplió su sueño" agrega la pelirroja.

Mewtwo sólo sonríe y recuerda las palabras de Brock: "_A Ash, más que las batallas o la fuerza de los Pokemon, le importa que ellos sean felices. Si él piensa que sus Pokemon van a ser más felices en otro lugar y no cerca suyo...entonces los libera_."

**Locación: Gimnasio de Pokemon Lucha - Ciudad Saffron**

"Primeape, estuviste grandioso." grita Ash desde la tribuna para luego hablarle a Infernape "Será un gran duelo si es que nos topamos en las finales".

Ash mira las llaves de las semifinales. Infernape se enfrentará a un Blaziken. Mientras que Primeape enfrentará a un Machamp. Si Ash y Anthony ganan, Infernape y Primeape se encontrarán en la final. Pocos minutos después, Ash e Infernape ingresan a la arena de batalla.

"La siguiente semifinal será entre Ash Ketchum y su Infernape, contra Roland y su Blaziken. ¡Comiencen!" afirma el árbitro

"Blaziken. Usa Doble Patada sobre Infernape" ordena Roland

"Infernape, usa Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" habla Ash

Infernape rápidamente golpea a Blaziken desestabilizándolo y esquivando las dos patadas consecutivas que le iba a propinar el Pokemon de Hoenn.

"Cambia a Patada de Fuego" dice Roland

"Infernape, usa Rueda de Fuego" ordena Ash

Infernape rápidamente comienza a girar y el fuego se va apoderando de la rueda que está formando. Blaziken bloquea con dificultad la Rueda de Fuego y comienza a acertar Patadas de Fuego al Pokemon de Ash para desestabilizarlo.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pewter**

"Ash está en las semifinales" exclama Misty orgullosa de Ash

"¡Wow! Infernape contra Blaziken, los dos iniciales de Sinnoh y Hoenn" habla Max entusiasmado.

Mewtwo se dedica a observar la batalla entre ambos Pokemon y acaricia a Pikachu que está en su hombro, igual que el Pikachu de Ash.

"Blaziken finalmente desestabiliza a Infernape. Ash está en problemas" habla el presentador de televisión

"Infernape, sal de ahí y ejecuta Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" se oye la voz de Ash en el aparato electrónico

"Blaziken, no dejes que se vaya, usa Doble Patada para tumbarlo" ordena el rival de Ash

"Infernape logra conectar su Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe y se aleja de la Doble Patada. Este duelo está muy reñido" confirma uno de los presentadores

"Infernape, usa Lanzallamas" ordena Ash en la pantalla

"Blaziken, salta y prepara Ave Brava/Pájaro Osado [De ahora en adelante le llamaré Ave Brava solamente, me suena mejor así. En inglés es Brave Bird]" ordena Roland

"Esto se ve mal para Ash. Ese es uno de los ataques Voladores más fuertes, Infernape está en problemas" dice Max. Misty mira la televisión preocupada tras el comentario de Max

"Infernape, evítalo usando Excavar" habla Ash a su Pokemon

"La maniobra de Ash evita el ataque de Blaziken. Fue muy inteligente usar Excavar para esos efectos" dice el comentarista en televisión

Una vez en tierra, Blaziken recibe el ataque Excavar de Infernape generando un golpe crítico. Blaziken se muestra bastante debilitado.

"Termínalo con Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" finaliza Ash

El Pokemon de Ash ejecuta su ataque y Blaziken cae fuera de combate.

"Blaziken no puede continuar. Infernape es el ganador. Ash Ketchum es nuestro primer finalista" habla el presentador de televisión para agregar "y ahora toca el duelo de Anthony, Primeape versus Machamp".

"¡Muy bien! Veremos la final y nos vamos a Cerulean" comenta Misty

"Pero Misty... Brock dijo que estábamos libres para viajar" habla Max

"Así es, pero necesito ir a Cerulean para dejar unas pokebolas y sacar otras. Además, supongo que quieres retar a Daisy para obtener tu Medalla Cascada" afirma la pelirroja

"Eeeh... no, en realidad, quiero retarte a ti" comenta el joven entrenador

"Será interesante ver una batalla entre ustedes dos" dice Mewtwo sorprendiendo a los dos seres humanos que comparten la habitación con él

**Locación: Gimnasio de Pokemon Lucha - Ciudad Saffron**

Tras la batalla de Primeape y Machamp, donde Anthony y Primeape llegan a la final. Nuestro héroe y Anthony reciben medicinas para sus Pokemon y tienen un break/rato libre para descansar antes de la batalla final.

"Infernape. Llegamos a la final del campeonato. Juntos ganaremos y seremos los Campeones" dice Ash mirando el cuadro de llaves

"Buena suerte, Ash" dice Anthony estrechándole la mano al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Buena suerte también, Anthony" exclama Ash

Ambos ingresan a la arena de batalla para la Final del Campeonato.

"Infernape. ¿Estás listo?" pregunta Ash. Su Pokemon afirma con la cabeza

"Primeape. ¿Estás listo?" pregunta Anthony también obteniendo la misma respuesta.

"¡Comiencen!" habla el árbitro

"Primeape. Usa Combate Cercano [En inglés Close Combat]" ordena Anthony

"Moléstalo con Lanzallamas" indica Ash

El Lanzallamas de Infernape impacta en Primeape, mas pese a las llamas el Pokemon comandado por Anthony avanza y comienza a golpear al Pokemon de Sinnoh.

"Defiéndete con Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" exclama Ash

"Continúa con Combate Cercano" ordena Anthony

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pewter**

"Primeape es muy fuerte. No sé si Infernape resista golpes tan duros como los que está dando Primeape" exclama Max preocupado

"El contrataque de Infernape no es suficiente para detener a Primeape. Anthony lleva la ventaja en este encuentro" habla el presentador del evento por televisión

"Infernape, salta y usa Rueda de Fuego" ordena Ash en la pantalla

"Primeape, tómalo y usa Movimiento Sísmico" grita Anthony

"Oh no, ¡Primeape tiene a Infernape!" dice Misty preocupada

Mewtwo también se preocupa por el resultado de la batalla. Ash se ve complicado.

"Infernape, usa Bomba de Calor y luego Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" exclama el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

Mientras Primeape le va dando vueltas en el aire, Infernape se enciende y genera su Bomba de Calor [Es el Envite ígneo, solo que con ese nombre nunca me ha dicho nada interesante], lo que va quemando las manos de Primeape y también va envolviendo el cuerpo del Pokemon de Kanto. Luego de liberarse del Movimiento Sísmico, Infernape usa Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe en Primeape aturdiéndolo un poco, solo un poco.

"Infernape, usa Lanzallamas" apunta Ash

"Primeape, usa Terremoto" habla Anthony

"Infernape, salta y contrataca con Rueda de Fuego" ordena Ash cambiando la orden

"Mientras Primeape ejecuta el Terremoto, Infernape cae en picada sobre Primeape usando Rueda de Fuego. ¡Impresionante combinación de Ash!" habla el reportero anonadado

"Primeape, ataca con Tajo Cruzado" ordena el campeón vigente del torneo

"Infernape, bloquea con Lanzallamas y contrataca con Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" indica Ash a su Pokemon

El Lanzallamas rodea al Primeape debilitado, luego la rapidez de Infernape hace que Anthony sea el que tenga problemas.

"Ash está dando vuelta la batalla. Anthony es el complicado ahora" comenta Max mirando la televisión

"Espero que Ash pueda ganar el torneo" suspira Misty mirando a su querido entrenador en la pantalla

**Locación: Gimnasio de Pokemon Lucha - Ciudad Saffron**

"Primeape, usa Terremoto otra vez" agrega Anthony mientras piensa "_Infernape hará otra Rueda de Fuego. En el aire lo tomaremos y, en vez de Movimiento Sísmico, haremos Tajo Cruzado_"

"Infernape, salta y ejecuta la Rueda de Fuego" ordena Ash

"Tal como lo pensé. Ahora Primeape, tómalo y usa Tajo Cruzado" habla Anthony con una sonrisa en su cara

"En ese caso, cambia a Lanzallamas" habla Ash. Increíblemente para los espectadores y para el propio Anthony, en el aire Infernape deshace su Rueda de Fuego para lanzar el Lanzallamas aguando toda la estrategia del campeón vigente. El Lanzallamas impacta sobre Primeape, quien después de hacer Combate Cercano durante más de dos veces en el mismo encuentro, se encuentra claramente cansado y sobreexigido. Primeape, mira a Ash, mira a Anthony, mira a Infernape y decide continuar.

"Primeape. ¿Puedes seguir?" pregunta Anthony esperando un sí como respuesta

"Pri prii" se golpea en el pecho Primeape en señal de coraje

"Infernape, ¡terminemos con esto! Acércate y usa Ultra Puño/Súper Golpe" ordena Ash

"Primeape, usa Tajo Cruzado" habla Anthony

Los dos Pokemon monos se golpean. Infernape, tras el Tajo Cruzado, se ve complicado y muy debilitado pues fue un golpe crítico. En tanto que Primeape se encuentra en las mismas condiciones debido a la debilidad que ya tenía.

"Infernape" habla Ash viendo cómo su Pokemon se levanta con la frente en alto

"Primeape" exclama Anthony

Primeape cae rendido. Infernape gana el encuentro a duras penas.

"Primeape no puede continuar. Infernape y Ash Ketchum son los ganadores del Campeonato de Pokemon luchadores" afirma el árbitro levantando su característica bandera

"Excelente Infernape, ¡sabía que podía contar contigo!" ríe Ash abrazando a su Pokemon de fuego.

"Fue una muy buena batalla Ash. Como líder del gimnasio de Pokemon luchadores, me complace entregarte este trofeo y ... a devolverte a Primeape" sonríe Anthony

"Muchas gracias Anthony" dice Ash acercándose a Primeape "Diste una buena pelea compañero. Aunque no hayas ganado, para mí sigues siendo un campeón".

Los dos Pokemon: Infernape y Primeape se saludan dándose la mano y posan junto a Ash en la fotografía oficial con el trofeo. Obviamente, Pikachu también estaba incluido dentro de la fotografía en su lugar habitual: el hombro de Ash.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pewter**

"¡Ash ganó! Lo hizo" señala Misty contenta

"Infernape y Primeape son asombrosos. Ambos merecían ganar" comenta Max

"Me pregunto si Primeape volverá con Ash" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Yo creo que sí" sonríe la pelirroja

"¿Por qué lo crees?" dice Max sin entender

"Ash dejó a Primeape con Anthony para que fuera campeón, y ya lo fue. Además, ahora Ash es el campeón del torneo" dice la pelirroja

"En eso tienes razón" afirma Mewtwo para luego salir de la habitación

"Misty, ¿ahora nos iremos a Cerulean? ¿Cierto?" pregunta Max

"Así es. Arreglemos nuestras cosas y vámonos" comenta Misty

"Será un placer acompañarlos" sonríe Mewtwo

**Locación: Ciudad Saffron (afueras de Gimnasio de Pokemon luchadores)**

"¿Cuál será tu próximo destino, Ash?" pregunta Anthony

"Uuuhm... planeo ir a Ciudad Fucsia" habla Ash inseguro respecto de su itinerario.

"¿No te gustaría hacerte cargo de este gimnasio?" comenta Anthony junto a su hija Rebeca, la chica aprovecha de saludar a Ash

"No. Lo siento. Tengo que seguir mi viaje para ser un Maestro Pokemon" responde Ash

"Entonces, que así sea. Cuida bien de esos dos, tanto Infernape como Primeape son luchadores campeones" afirma Anthony dejando ir al campeón del torneo

"Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Primeape. Hace seis años que no nos veíamos" ríe Ash caminando junto a sus dos Pokemon hacia el centro Pokemon de ciudad Saffron

Es así como nuestros héroes tuvieron un gran día. Misty, Max y Mewtwo se disponen a partir hacia ciudad Cerulean, mientras que Ash junto a su nuevo compañero, Primeape, y el resto de sus Pokemon, viajarán hacia Ciudad Fucsia. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan a nuestros amigos (y héroes)? Eso lo veremos en otro capítulo...ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ

/

**NOTA: Probablemente éste sea el último capítulo del mes. Pues me voy de vacaciones y vuelvo en la primera semana de Febrero =).**

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

Lefthon Aryn: En efecto, con poder escribir y plasmar nuestras ideas debería bastar. Tienes razón en ese punto.

Chino: Jajajaaj nunca han sido molestos, como ya mencioné, cuando no me bajan las ideas los leo. Lo de Mewtwo y sus Premoniciones...pues prepárate, porque vienen hartas (se me han ocurrido varias) y sobre Lucario vs Mewtwo es algo que tendré que considerar en el momento.

Lore: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Gracias a personas como tú uno se siente contento al escribir, pues es grato saber que alguien te lee.


	7. Duelos en el Gimnasio Cerulean

**Capítulo 6 - Duelos en el Gimnasio  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Mewtwo / Max)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de ciudad Saffron**

En estos momentos, nuestro héroe se encuentra con Infernape y Primeape en el Centro Pokemon, esperando a que los traten para luego partir a ciudad Fucsia. Están en eso cuando uno de los teléfonos del centro suena.

"¡Alo! Diga" habla la enfermera Joy. "¡Oh hermanita! ... um... um... ¿está aquí Ash Ketchum?" pregunta la enfermera.

"¡Sí! Soy yo" dice Ash perplejo

"Es para ti" comenta la enfermera pasándolo a una de las líneas del videoteléfono

"Hola, ¿qué tal enfermera Joy?" dice Ash sin reconocer cuál de todas las enfermeras le habla

"Hola Ash. Te llamo desde ciudad Pewter para comunicarte que Misty y Max se han recuperado de las heridas que tenían" habla la enfermera

"¡Espere! ¿Dijo heridas? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?" pregunta Ash con un nudo en la garganta. "_¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?_"

"Digamos que Misty y Max se enfrentaron a los Rockets. Los vencieron pero ahm... pagaron un precio" afirma la enfermera

"Pero, ¿están bien?" prosigue Ash con la misma sensación

"Sí. Ahora mismo se están yendo a ciudad Cerulean" comenta la enfermera

"Gracias. Mándele saludos a Brock, iré a Cerulean ahora" dice Ash para luego despedirse y finalizar la llamada.

El entrenador Pokemon se sienta en uno de los sillones que tiene el establecimiento. Pikachu lo mira preocupado.

"Pikapi", pronuncia Pikachu

"¿Eh?" dice Ash distraído

"_Misty, Max... ¿A qué se referirá la enfermera Joy con heridas? ¿Qué precio tuvieron que pagar? ¿Estarán bien? Me preocupan..._" piensa Ash al tiempo en que el rostro de Misty se materializa en su mente.

"Iremos a ciudad Cerulean. Tengo que ver cómo están Misty y Max" habla el entrenador dirigiéndose a Pikachu.

Después de un rato, recibe las pokebolas de Infernape y Primeape.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pewter**

"Brock, enfermera Joy, muchas gracias por todo. Algún día nos veremos de nuevo" dice Misty despidiéndose de los dos encargados del centro Pokemon

"¡Muchas gracias! Hasta luego" habla Max

Mewtwo toma su característica capa negra para envolverse y pasar por una figura misteriosa pero aparentemente humana. "Guarden el secreto" susurra yéndose rápidamente con los otros dos humanos. Pikachu mira hacia atrás y hace un gesto de despedida.

En las afueras del centro Pokemon, nuestros héroes revisan sus pokebolas.

"Bien, Pidgeot los llevará a ti y a Mewtwo, mientras que Altaria me llevará a mí y a Pikachu" sostiene Max

"No es necesario que me lleve Pidgeot, yo puedo levitar y volar" afirma Mewtwo

"Eso simplifica las cosas" sonríe Misty

**Locación: Gimnasio Ciudad Cerulean  
**

"¡Daisy! Ya llegamos" grita Misty entrando al gimnasio

"¡Hermanita! Que bueno saber que están bien" abraza la blonda a su hermana menor

"Max viene para su duelo por la Medalla Cascada" sonríe Misty

"Pero Misty, yo quiero luchar contra ti" reclama el joven entrenador

"Pero Daisy es la líder ahora" asegura la pelirroja

"Eeehm... Misty, ¿por qué no luchas tú contra él?" pregunta Daisy

"Porque Max es mi amigo, no me gustaría ser la líder que impida su llegada a la liga Añil" habla la pelirroja intentando no ofender a nadie

"Misty, ¿crees que no voy a poder ganarte?" habla Max a su heroína y amiga

"No es eso, es sólo que no me sentiría cómoda luchando" habla Misty

"Pero Misty, piensa que este es tu último duelo de gimnasio. Además... él realmente quiere luchar contigo" dice la blonda intentando convencer a Misty

"Yo quiero ver cómo combaten" dice la figura misteriosa con su Pikachu

"¿Ash? ¿Eres tú?" pregunta la blonda curiosa y perpleja

"No, es alguien que busca a Ash" dice Misty nerviosa y cambiando de tema "Está bien Max, si así lo quieres, tendremos nuestro duelo de gimnasio".

"¡Sí!" exclama Max victorioso.

"¿Segura que no es Ash? ¿Por qué tiene un Pikachu con él?" insiste Daisy

"Aahm...este...uuhmm..." murmura la pelirroja

"No soy Ash, ¿mi voz suena a la de él?" filosofa Mewtwo en su disfraz

"Uhm... no, creo que eso me hace sentido" ríe Daisy nerviosa

Los cuatro se dirigen a la piscina para iniciar el combate. Mewtwo, Pikachu y Daisy se quedan como observadores. Para Daisy será un placer ver a su hermanita como líder, ella siempre fue la mejor en las batallas Pokemon y, ahora que la misma Daisy tenía que hacerse cargo, estos encuentros le servían para adoptar estrategias y entretenerse, además de pensar en combinaciones para los concursos Pokemon. Mewtwo quiere ver el estilo de combate de los dos, quizás el estilo de Ash se parezca al de Misty. Por otro lado, le sirve para comprobar el tema de la filosofía Pokemon de ambos entrenadores.

"Max. ¿Está bien si usamos a tres de nuestros Pokemon para la batalla?" cuestiona la pelirroja en su posición

"Sí. Por mí está bien" señala el entrenador de Hoenn

"Bien. ¡Ve Corsola!" ordena Misty sacando a su Pokemon coral. Max sólo sonríe.

"Sceptile, yo te elijo" dice Max mostrando la última evolución de su Pokemon inicial

"Corsola, usa Cañón de Picos y sumérgete en el agua" indica Misty preocupada agregando en su pensamiento "_Sceptile es un Pokemon de hierba, si algún ataque de Sceptile toca a Corsola estaré en problemas_"

"Sceptile, salta y usa Bala Semilla/Recurrente" indica Max pensando "_Tengo que evitar que se sumerja en el agua_"

Sceptile salta con gran agilidad para luego lanzar su ataque. Corsola rápidamente se sumerje en el agua evitando así las balas semillas del Pokemon de Max

"Corsola, sal y usa Rayo Burbuja" ordena Misty

"Sceptile, esquívalo y usa Tormenta de Hojas" apunta Max

Sceptile logra esquivar el ataque y conecta la Tormenta de Hojas, esto noquea rápidamente a Corsola.

"¡Muy bien Sceptile!" felicita Max a su Pokemon

"Corsola, buen trabajo" dice Misty regresando a su aturdido Pokemon

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Wow! Ese niñito venció rápidamente al Corsola de Misty" dice Daisy sorprendida. Mewtwo, por su parte, aún no le halla mayor gracia a ninguno de los dos entrenadores descontando lo que vio en la cueva Cerulean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Caserin, es tu turno" habla la pelirroja

En la piscina se materializa un Luvdisc macho. Max se asusta un poco recordando el duelo de Ash contra Juan/Galano en Hoenn.

"Sceptile, hay que tener mucho cuidado" afirma Max. Misty no entiende la reacción de Max, después de todo, desconoce lo que pasó en ese duelo.

"Caserin, usa Rayo de Hielo" apunta Misty

"Sceptile, esquívalo y usa Bala Semilla/Recurrente de nuevo" ordena Max

"Caserin, sumérgete y múevete por la piscina. ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!" dice Misty confiada

Caserin se mete en la piscina y se sumerge. Va cambiando de posición confundiendo a Sceptile que no sabe para dónde apuntar y, al momento de mostrarse, lanza su Rayo de Hielo hacia el Pokemon de hierba.

"_Sceptile no va a resistir por mucho tiempo si sigue recibiendo esos Rayos de Hielo... tiene que haber una forma para que Caserin no se meta a la piscina..._" piensa Max

"Caserin, usa Rayo de Hielo una vez más" ordena Misty

"_¡Lo tengo! Ash tuvo una situación similar en Hoenn con el Walrein de Katie..._" piensa Max sonriendo

"Sceptile, evítalo y usa Hoja Espada en el agua" apunta Max

"Caserin, sumérgete" ordena Misty

El ataque de Sceptile deja las aguas inquietas y Luvdisc sale volando aunque sin perder el sentido de equilibrio u orientación. Max sabe que es un arma de doble filo, depende de Misty el caer o no en la trampa.

"Caserin, Rayo de Hielo" ordena la pelirroja

"_¡Cayó!_" dice Max en sus pensamientos agregando en la realidad "Otra vez usa Hoja Espada en el agua"

El Rayo de Hielo congela el agua de la piscina (o, al menos, la superficie). Caserin no puede usar las aguas agitadas para usar su habilidad de Nado Rápido ni puede sumergirse para esquivar los ataques de Sceptile. Misty está en apuros.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fue brillante por parte de Max. Misty no se lo esperaba" dice Daisy sorprendida

Mewtwo sonríe, realmente esa estrategia fue bastante buena y oportuna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Terminemos con esto. Sceptile, usa Tormenta de Hojas" apunta Max

"Caserin, usa Chorro de Agua al piso y esquiva las hojas" ordena Misty

Acto seguido, Max involuntariamente mueve una ceja. "_Hablando de estrategias de Ash...es lo que siempre usó con Treecko y con sus Pokemon de agua_" comenta para sí mismo.

"Veo que no soy el único que está usando estrategias de Ash. Sceptile, salta y usa Hoja Espada" indica Max

"Caserin, elévate y usa Rayo de Hielo" habla la pelirroja pensando "_Claro, él también conoce lo que Ash sabe con sus Pokemon de agua_".

Sceptile no logra asestar su Hoja Espada debido a la altura pero sí esquiva el Rayo de Hielo de Caserin.

"Caserin, usa Rayo de Hielo otra vez" ordena Misty

"Sceptile, esquiva y espéralo" sonríe Max

Max sabe que Caserin no puede mantenerse todo el tiempo en el aire, sólo debe esperar a que baje a una altura decente como para que Sceptile lo derrote con Hoja Espada, tendrá que tener algo de paciencia. Misty, por su parte, se encuentra sorprendida por el nivel de Max y la velocidad de su Sceptile. Mas, pese a esto, aún no da por perdida la batalla, sabe que su tercer Pokemon será Gyarados.

"Caserin, usa Chorro de Agua para mantenerte arriba y luego usa Rayo de Hielo" afirma la pelirroja sin perder la concentración

"Sceptile, regresa" habla Max regresando a su Pokemon inicial razonando "_Tengo que guardar a Sceptile para después, conociendo a Misty estoy seguro de que usará a Gyarados_".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gardevoir, te elijo a ti" sonríe Max

"Caserin, mantén la altura y usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo comenzó a interesarse más en los dos combatientes cuando escuchó sobre las estrategias de Ash.

"Espero ver cómo Misty va a luchar teniendo la piscina congelada. Realmente ese chico le ha complicado las cosas" afirma Daisy en voz baja sacando el Pokedex que le dejó Tracey.

**Pokedex: Gardevoir. El Pokemon envolvente. Gardevoir es capaz de leer el futuro. Si siente que su entrenador está en peligro inminente, dicen que libera automáticamente toda su energía psicoquinética.**

"Es un Pokemon psíquico de Hoenn" habla Mewtwo en su tono misterioso

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty, con Gardevoir no será necesario que intentes mantener la altura" habla Max para luego ordenarle a su Pokemon "Usa Hojas Mágicas"

"Caserin, congélalas" dice Misty intentando parecer calmada "Hojas Mágicas nunca falla..."

"En ese caso, Gardevoir, usa Hipnosis" ordena el entrenador

"Caserin, elévate y esquívala" apunta Misty

Pese a la altura, Gardevoir se eleva lo suficiente como para apuntar una buena Hipnosis y dejar dormido a Caserin. El resto es pan comido.

"Gardevoir, ahora usa Hojas Mágicas" comenta Max terminando el segundo asalto.

"Caserin, ¡no!" dice Misty preocupada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hace mucho tiempo que nadie dejaba a Misty así..." comenta Daisy sorprendida y preocupada

"¿Cómo así?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Normalmente Misty siempre le gana a uno o dos Pokemon del rival cuando pierde, pero acá tanto Sceptile como Gardevoir no han tenido mayores problemas" apunta Daisy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Misty agacha la cabeza y saca coraje para continuar la batalla. Ella nunca se rinde ni tampoco da una batalla por perdida. Ella es... Misty.

"Gyarados, es tu turno" dice la pelirroja después de darle un besito a su pokebola

La enorme serpiente marina se materializa en el agua congelada de la piscina intimidando al Pokemon de Max.

"Gardevoir, usa Hojas Mágicas" ordena Max

"Gyarados, Lanzallamas" apunta Misty

Un enorme lanzallamas envuelve las hojas lanzadas por Gardevoir y envuelve también al Pokemon psíquico. Max se aflige al ver el sufrimiento de Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Max. El Pokemon con la cabeza asiente. "Entonces continuemos, usa Psíquico en Gyarados"

"Gyarados, Lanzallamas al piso y sumérgete" ordena la pelirroja

Gyarados crea un agujero en el piso congelado para meterse debajo del agua. Max se preocupa considerando que ese aspecto ya lo tenía cubierto.

"Gardevoir, usa Paz Mental y luego Psíquico" ordena Max

El Pokemon psíquico aumenta su poder especial para luego desarrollar un poderoso ataque Psíquico.

"Gyarados, aparece y usa Protección" indica Misty

Otro agujero se abre en la capa de hielo. Gyarados se cubre con Protección para luego seguir la orden de Misty.

"Hidro Bomba" grita la pelirroja

Max no alcanza a reaccionar cuando el poderoso ataque de agua impacta en Gardevoir. El Pokemon de Max ya se encuentra debilitado, falta el remate.

"Ahora Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo y luego sumérgete" apunta Misty

El Hiper Rayo noquea definitivamente a Gardevoir. El turno de recarga de energía Gyarados lo pasa bajo el agua. Max está impresionado, en todo Kanto solamente el Teniente Surge había podido noquear a Gardevoir y fue por un error de concentración.

"Me impresionas Misty, esta es la batalla que realmente estaba esperando. Siempre Ash nos contó a May y a mí maravillas sobre ti, sobre la excelente entrenadora que eres. Nadie en todo Kanto, salvo Surge, había noqueado a Gardevoir" sonríe Max sacando la pokebola de Sceptile "Pero a Sceptile nadie le ha ganado".

"Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Verdad, Gyarados?" indica Misty desafiante. Jamás se esperó un duelo tan duro.

"Sceptile, necesito tu ayuda" dice Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Realmente el Gyarados de Misty es muy poderoso. Espero que pueda vencer al Sceptile de Max" apunta Daisy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gyarados, aparece y usa Lanzallamas en la capa de hielo" ordena Misty volviendo el campo a la piscina que todos acostumbramos a ver "Ahora comencemos"

"Sceptile, usa Tormenta de Hojas" apunta Max

"Eso no te servirá. Gyarados, Lanzallamas" habla Misty

Un poderoso Lanzallamas quema todas las hojas e impacta a Sceptile quien, al mantener el ataque, no alcanzó a esquivar el fuego.

"¡Sceptile!" grita Max preocupado

"Gyarados, sumérgete y prepara otro Lanzallamas" indica la pelirroja

"_Misty va a usar la piscina a su favor otra vez. Tengo que hacer que Sceptile logre conectar algún golpe contra Gyarados... si tuviera un Pokemon eléctrico sería mucho más fácil_" piensa Max preocupándose.

La serpiente marina debajo del agua se va desplazando para ver las vibraciones de las plataformas. Es una de las estrategias más usadas por Misty en el gimnasio, pues con la espera los Pokemon suelen volverse ansiosos e impacientes, delatando la plataforma en la que se encuentran.

"Sceptile..." va diciendo Max sin poder emitir una orden

"Gyarados, ¡sal ya!" apunta Misty

"Agilidad, ¡ahora!" ordena el hermano menor de May

Sceptile esquiva el ataque saltando a otra de las plataformas. Así Sceptile va acercándose a Gyarados para ejecutar alguno de los ataques que podría ordenarle Max.

"Gyarados, detenlo con Lanzallamas" ordena Misty

"Sceptile, sigue con Agilidad y prepara una Hoja Espada" indica Max

Sceptile evita todos los Lanzallamas con gran facilidad, salta y ejecuta su Hoja Espada en Gyarados. La serpiente marina se resiente mas no se rinde.

"Gyarados" dice Misty

"Sceptile, ahora usa Rayo Solar" habla Max

"Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo" indica la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Esos dos Pokemon son bastante fuertes. No sé cuál de los dos podría ganar" dice Daisy nerviosa

"Por fin esta batalla se pone interesante" asevera Mewtwo

"Pi pika" sonríe Pikachu

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los dos ataques colisionan pero no explotan, sino que se enfrentan neutralizándose. Uno de los dos tiene que ceder.

"Sceptile, yo sé que puedes hacerlo" habla Max

"Gyarados, confío en ti" sonríe la pelirroja

El Pokemon de Misty comienza a ganar el mano a mano de los rayos, Sceptile intenta poner algo de resistencia al asunto pero falla. El ataque normal impacta de lleno en Sceptile quien cae debilitado.

"Sceptile, ¡no!" dice Max preocupado. Sceptile ya muy debilitado se levanta de todos modos. Un brillo de color verde se apodera del Pokemon con apariencia de reptil. Los ojos de Max brillan al ver esto, jamás había logrado hacer que Sceptile mostrara su habilidad

"¡Excelente Sceptile! Vamos a ganar esta batalla" dice Max confiado

"No estés tan seguro de eso. Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas" indica Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daisy no sabe qué significa ese brillo verdoso que tiene Sceptile. Pikachu se muestra bastante impresionado pues, al vivir en la cueva Cerulean, jamás había tenido el honor de presenciar el uso de estas habilidades. Mewtwo sonríe, definitivamente esto se está poniendo bueno.

**Pokedex: Habilidad Superpoder/Espesura. Es una habilidad característica de los Pokemon iniciales de tipo hierba. Se activa cuando el Pokemon está muy debilitado, como efecto aumenta el poder de los ataques de Tipo Hierba**.

"_Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un Pokemon entrenado con tanta determinación para ganar_" piensa Mewtwo para sí.

"¿Pika?" murmura el Pokemon con apariencia de ratón

"Estoy bien, Pikachu. Estoy disfrutando de esta batalla" le dice su amigo psíquico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sceptile, usa Rayo Solar" ordena Max conociendo bien los efectos de la habilidad

El ataque de Sceptile, con su poder incrementado, atraviesa el Lanzallamas de Gyarados impactando a la serpiente marina.

"¡Gyarados!" grita la pelirroja preocupada "¿Estás bien?" pregunta.

Gyarados mira a su entrenadora, recuerda las batallas que han sostenido desde hace casi cuatro años, cuando ella tuvo que separarse de Ash para encargarse del gimnasio. Normalmente los retadores no pasaban de Corsola y alguno que otro Pokemon que la bella pelirroja ocupaba para combatir. En todos estos meses, solamente un puñado de entrenadores había sido lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para llegar al punto de usar a Gyarados. Las batallas que Gyarados ha sostenido son épicas, ha vencido Pokemons de todos los tipos posible, incluso eléctricos. Él no se va a rendir ahora.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa" gime la serpiente alentándose a sí mismo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ojalá algún día yo tenga un Pokemon como el Gyarados de Misty" suspira Daisy admirada por la fuerza de su hermanita

"¿Por qué lo dices?" menciona Mewtwo

"Gyarados, además de ser un Pokemon poderoso, es también un amigo para Misty. Ella lo ocupa en pocas batallas, es su carta de triunfo. Las veces en que lo ocupa, él lucha con todo lo que tiene por ella pues, él sabe que ella es capaz de hacer lo mismo por él" comenta la blonda

"¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico. Pikachu también se interesa en la conversación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Muy bien Gyarados, nosotros nunca nos rendimos, ¿verdad?" dice Misty. El Pokemon reafirma con la cabeza

"Sceptile, usa Tormenta de Hojas" ordena Max

"Gyarados, usa Protección y luego Hiper Rayo" dice la pelirroja

Max tiembla. Sceptile se debilita cada vez que realiza Tormenta de Hojas. El hecho de que Misty use Protección para bloquear el ataque y use Hiper Rayo para pillar desprevenido a Sceptile hace que la batalla que, parecía fácil y ganada, se vuelva complicada.

El ataque de Gyarados acerta en el blanco. Sceptile queda fuera de combate.

"Oh, Sceptile... diste todo lo que tenías, mereces un buen descanso" dice Max emocionado

"Bien hecho Gyarados, ahora sólo nos queda uno" sonríe la pelirroja. Gyarados la mira y le sonríe también.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gyarados le salvó la vida a Misty y ella también casi se mata evitando que le hicieran daño" habla Daisy recordando lo que le comentaron sus fanáticos

"¿A qué te refieres con que ella casi se mata?" cuestiona Mewtwo sorprendido por el calibre de las palabras

"Yo no estuve allí. Pero si le preguntas a la gente de ciudad Cerulean, todos te van a decir lo que pasó con Gyarados y Misty cuando ella tuvo que venir al gimnasio para hacerse cargo de él" habla la blonda "Toda la ciudad respeta a Misty. Para muchos, ella es una heroína. A veces me preocupa no estar a la altura de ella aquí en el gimnasio" suspira la rubia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Me quedan Gengar, Camerupt y Altaria para la batalla. Camerupt está descartado por ser de tipo Fuego/Tierra. Podría ser Gengar o Altaria, pero a Gengar no lo conozco mucho... lo capturé hace un tiempo en la Torre Pokemon. Altaria, en tanto, lo tengo desde mi primer viaje en Hoenn. Confío más en Altaria_" piensa el muchacho

"Altaria. Te toca" dice Max

"Gyarados. ¡Vamos a ganar esta batalla!" desafía Misty

"Altaria, usa Danza Dragón y luego Pulso Dragón" ordena Max a su Pokemon dragón

"Gyarados, usa Hidro Bomba para neutralizar" indica la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Wow! Qué Pokemon más hermoso. Veamos que dice el Pokedex" dice Daisy mirando a Altaria

**Pokedex: Altaria. El Pokemon cantor. Altaria baila y revolotea por el cielo entre ondeantes nubes que parecen de algodón. Al entonar melodías con su voz cristalina, este Pokémon deja a sus oyentes embobados y admirados.**

"Es hermoso. Espero que Misty pueda vencerlo. Gyarados igual está cansado" sostiene la blonda.

Mewtwo se impresiona por la determinación de Gyarados, y se pregunta sobre Misty. "_¿Qué es lo que habrá hecho Misty con Gyarados? ¿Cómo fue que Gyarados le salvó la vida a ella?_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Pulso Dragón y la Hidro Bomba chocan en el aire generando una potente explosión. Altaria, desde la polvareda, se acerca a Gyarados, quien no tiene visibilidad desde ese punto.

"Altaria, ahora usa Ace Aéreo" ordena Max aplicando su estrategia propia. Se oye un poderoso golpe y una gran debilidad en la serpiente marina, pero aún no se rinde.

"_Realmente el Gyarados de Misty es muy poderoso. Ya venció a mi Gardevoir y a mi Sceptile... no puede vencer a Altaria, ¡sería imposible!_" piensa Max dudando de sus propias afirmaciones mentales. Él ya había visto a Ash combatir, pudo ver con sus propios ojos que sus Pokemon eran capaces de hacer cosas que él tildaría de imposibles. Si Ash puede, ¿Por qué Misty no?

"Gyarados, ¿puedes continuar?" pregunta Misty preocupada. Un gran gemido se oye en el gimnasio. Esto naturalmente intimida aún más a Max y a su Altaria. Mewtwo se impresiona y Pikachu también. Daisy sólo se limita a sonreír.

"Altaria, usemos Danza Dragón y Pulso Dragón de nuevo" indica el entrenador de Hoenn

"Gyarados, sumérgete y lanza un Hiper Rayo" afirma la líder de gimnasio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo mira a Misty y comienza a admirar su estilo de combate. "_Nunca se rinde, confía en sus Pokemon, los trata como amigos, se preocupa por ellos. ¿A esto se habrá referido Brock?_" piensa el Pokemon psíquico.

"Ese chico está en problemas. Gyarados puede lanzar Hiper Rayos desde abajo del agua sin problemas" sonríe Daisy orgullosa de su hermanita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un Hiper Rayo desde el agua impacta a Altaria, quien aún tiene el Pulso Dragón en su boca. Al ir cayendo se ve obligado a lanzar el Pulso Dragón sobre la superficie del agua, salpicándola y agitando las aguas de la piscina.

"Ahora Gyarados, usa Hidrobomba" ordena la pelirroja

Gyarados sale del agua mientras Altaria va cayendo y lanza su ataque acuático. Altaria es arrastrado por la presión del agua y choca contra una de las paredes del gimnasio.

"¡Altaria! ¿Estás bien?" pregunta Max preocupadísimo. Misty está por ganarle el encuentro. El Pokemon dragón se levanta con dificultad y continúa en la batalla.

"Max me has impresionado. Realmente tu Gardevoir y tu Sceptile son increíbles. Altaria tampoco se queda atrás" dice la pelirroja halagando al Pokemon con el que está combatiendo "Son pocos los entrenadores que llegan a enfrentar a Gyarados, y son aún los menos los que logran vencerlo" afirma desafiante la líder para finalizar "Gyarados, ahora usa Surf"

"Altaria, ¡tienes que moverte! Elévate y usa Danza Dragón otra vez" ordena Max desesperado. El uso de Danza Dragón es bastante conveniente en estos casos pues potencia tanto el poder de los ataques físicos como la velocidad de su Pokemon.

Una gran ola aparece debajo de Gyarados quien la conduce a voluntad. Altaria se levanta y vuela, sin embargo, ni Max ni su Pokemon están preparados para lo que sigue.

"Ahora es cuando, Gyarados usa Hiper Rayo" ordena la pelirroja mientras su Pokemon continúa haciendo Surf.

"Altaria, ¡Pulso Dragón ahora!" indica Max desesperándose

El Hiper Rayo y el Pulso Dragón colisionan generando una potente explosión. Gyarados termina de ejecutar Surf y se mete debajo del agua para recargar tras el Hiper Rayo. En la plataforma puede verse un Altaria cansadísimo, al límite de sus fuerzas.

"Gyarados, terminemos con esto, levanta la plataforma y usa otro Hiper Rayo" habla la respetada líder

"Altaria, usa Aliento de Dragón contra la plataforma y luego usa Pulso Dragón" ordena Max rememorando la estrategia de Ash de usar ataques como Chorro de Agua para autopropulsarse hacia arriba

Gyarados rompe la plataforma y recibe de lleno el Aliento de Dragón. Seguido de esto, el Pulso Dragón es lanzado impactando en Gyarados. La serpiente marina cae desfallecida. Misty se sorprende, mas luego sonríe. Max ganó, Max ganó la Medalla Cascada.

"Gyarados, ¿estás bien?" pregunta la pelirroja después de finalizado el encuentro. Se saca la ropa que tiene para mostrar su traje de baño y se lanza al agua para acariciar a su Pokemon. Luego de esto, y de recibir una cariñosa sonrisa por parte de la bestia marina, lo regresa a su pokebola. Mewtwo es el más impresionado con este gesto. Ahora las palabras de Brock le hacen total sentido.

"Max. Felicitaciones. Ganaste la Medalla Cascada, ten, es toda tuya" sonríe la pelirroja

"¡Muchas gracias! Ésta ha sido la mejor batalla de gimnasio que he tenido en mi vida. Nadie había sido capaz de vencer a Sceptile y Gardevoir en un mismo encuentro, salvo en la Liga Hoenn claro" dice el entrenador para luego dirigirse a su Altaria "Altaria, estuviste magnífico. Te mereces un buen descanso" dice regresándolo a su pokebola.

"Gracias Max por la batalla. Espero que puedas rendir al máximo en la Liga Añil" dice Misty

Mewtwo y Daisy se acercan a los dos jóvenes. Max está contento por obtener la medalla y por ganar la batalla contra una de sus heroínas. Mientras que Misty sigue impresionada por el nivel mostrado por Max.

"Así lo espero. En Hoenn quedé en los cuartos de final el año pasado" comenta el joven entrenador.

"Así veo. Fue bastante ingenioso de tu parte congelar el campo de batalla para neutralizar a Caserin" agrega la líder

"Sí, pero no es una idea original. Ash la usó en Hoenn para derrotar un Walrein usando su Grovyle. Yo solo me acordé y la apliqué contra ti" dice decepcionado. Mewtwo sonríe ante este alcance.

"Puede ser, pero de todos modos te salió bien" agrega la entrenadora "Ahora Daisy, quedas tú como líder de gimnasio" prosigue entregándole un estuche de medallas.

**Locación: Ruta 5 (Ciudad Saffron - Ciudad Cerulean)**

Ash junto a Pikachu caminan rumbo a ciudad Cerulean. Los dos se ven cansados luego de que cae la noche.

"Ha sido un día agotador, eh Pikachu" habla Ash sentándose sobre una roca

"Chaaaaaa" replica el ratón asintiendo con la cabeza y recostándose en el suelo.

Sentado, mirando las estrellas, Ash comienza a cerrar sus ojos y se dispone a dormir. Saca su saco de dormir y lo pone a un costado del camino. Con sus ojos cerrados vuelve a soñar y a escuchar la misma voz que ahora se le hace tan familiar (la costumbre, ¿no?)

"_Ash...ven al árbol del comienzo_

_Ash...debes venir solo_

_Ash...Ash...comienzo_

_Ash_"

"¡Ouaaaaaaaah!" grita Ash despertándose repentinamente. Pikachu se mueve pero sigue durmiendo. "Así que esto es lo que quería el sueño. Tengo que ir al árbol del comienzo... pero antes, iré a Cerulean" murmura sonriendo al finalizar ese pensamiento.

"_Mañana estaré en ciudad Cerulean. Pasaremos al gimnasio, saludaremos a Misty y... podría retarla a una batalla hehehe_" piensa para sí volviéndose a dormir.

**Sueño de Ash / Locación: Ciudad Cerulean**

"¡Misty!" exclama Ash entrando repentinamente al gimnasio. La pelirroja se encuentra en la piscina jugando con sus Pokemon

"¡Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestiona la pelirroja fingiendo molestia

"Uuuuhm... nada, vine a visitarte" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza para agregar "¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?"

"Por supuesto que puedes" afirma Misty saliendo de la piscina "Bien. ¿Y qué quieres hacer?"

"Aaahm... no lo sé, podríamos tener una batalla" afirma Ash no muy seguro de querer realmente eso

"Tenía que ser, si no son los Pokemon es la comida. ¿Ash? ¿No piensas en otra cosa?" cuestiona furiosa (y frustrada) su mejor amiga

"¿Como qué cosas?" pregunta Ash sin entender nada

"Uhhhm... no lo sé, cosas como viajar, conocer lugares, concursos, chicas..." va nombrando la pelirroja. Ante la palabra "chicas", nuestro héroe se sonroja sin saberlo y comienza una discusión

"Bah, ¿para qué voy a pensar en chicas, eh Misty? Son tan complicadas" ríe el entrenador.

"Pues Ash, ¡tienes diecisiete años! En serio, ¿nunca te ha gustado una chica?" cuestiona Misty furiosa

"Uuuuuhm... déjame pensar..." dice Ash contando con los dedos

"¡Oh vamos! No pueden ser tantas, ¡tú no eres Brock!" reclama la chica furiosa

"Creo que he encontrado bellas a tres chicas en mis siete años de viaje" comenta Ash

"Ah sí, pues empieza a hablar... ¿quiénes son?" pregunta Misty con el mismo tono

"Uuuuuhm... veamos, la chica de ese Instituto de Pokemons que vimos en nuestro primer viaje, no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, pero era linda" dice Ash poniéndose baboso al recordarla

"¿Alguna otra?" cuestiona la pelirroja

"Bianca. La chica de Latias y Latios...era hermosa, aunque nunca supe si fue ella quien me besó" comenta Ash recordando y poniéndose un poco menos baboso

"Y la tercera... déjame adivinar. ¡May o Dawn!" grita molesta

"Misty, ¿por qué te interesa tanto saber quién es la tercera?" cuestiona extrañado Ash "Además, este es mi sueño... puedo decir el nombre que se me dé la gana" ríe de forma burlona tras emitir estas palabras.

"Pues me importa, y te debería importar a ti también señor Maestro Pokemon. No puedes estar toda tu vida pensando en los Pokemon, ¡Ash! ¡Existen personas!" sostiene Misty mientras hace gestos desesperados para enfatizar en lo último

"¿Quién dice que no me importan las personas? Lo que yo estoy diciendo es que no me interesan las chicas, por ahora" habla el entrenador

"¿Ash? ¿Nunca has pensado en tener una familia?, en tener alguien que te acompañe, que esté el resto de su vida contigo... no sé, ¿hay alguien en especial con quien no te molestaría pasar el resto de tu vida?" pregunta la pelirroja sonrojándose mientras lo hace (Ash, obviamente y aunque sea su sueño, sigue siendo el mismo denso de siempre, es decir, no lo nota)

"No lo sé, supongo que con todos ustedes" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"¡Ash! No me refiero a amigos, me refiero a una pareja, ¡una NOVIA!" grita Misty

"¿No-no-no-novia?" cuestiona Ash extrañado "Pero, ¿para qué querría yo una novia?" se pregunta el entrenador en voz alta.

"Genio, ¿recién te haces esa pregunta?" dice Misty pegándose en la cara por la frustración para finalizar "Al menos Ash, dime, ¿quién es la tercera?"

"¿Tercera? ¿De qué me estás hablando?" comenta Ash intentando salir de la conversación

"La tercera chica a la que encontraste linda. ¡Vamos, dilo!" dice Misty acercándose peligrosamente a nuestro héroe

"¿Misty? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?" cuestiona Ash al ver la furia de Misty como tantas veces la vio en sus primeros años

"Dime quién es la tercera... o te las verás con mi mazo" amenaza la pelirroja. Ash traga (aunque sea un sueño no deja de ser intimidante)

"Hahaha, es mi sueño... acá no puedes tener mazos" se ríe Ash sacándole la lengua en señal de burla. Misty sólo gruñe

"Pero al menos tengo mis manos. ¡Si no me dices te arrepentirás de haberme conocido!" grita molesta la pelirroja. Ash, nuevamente, traga.

"No te lo diré" responde Ash en señal de desafío

"Pues tendrás que decírmelo algún día" habla Misty molesta

"Jamás, si lo dijera..." murmura Ash

"¡Si lo dijeras qué! Anda, dilo, tú lo dijiste, es un sueño, ¡nadie más te va a escuchar!" grita Misty agarrándole los dos brazos y poniéndose enfrente de él

"La tercera... la ter-ce-ce-ce-ra... aaahm... es..." va balbuceando Ash

"Es ¿QUIÉN?" dice la pelirroja mientras lo agita como se agitan los jugos de caja. Nuestro héroe, al sentir las manos de la pelirroja agarrando sus brazos sienten la misma sensación de placer que en los sueños anteriores. Esto le confirma lo que va a decir a continuación.

"Eres tú, y ya suéltame" dice Ash molesto y retirándose del gimnasio. Misty lo ve con una expresión extraña, él no reconoce qué tipo de mirada es.

"Ash, no tienes para qué irte del gimnasio" dice Misty a la distancia

"¿Ah no? Pues ahora que lo sabes debes pensar que soy el mayor idiota del mundo" grita Ash con un tono amargo

"¿Idiota? Bah, sí que lo eres, pero en estos momentos yo no veo un idiota" habla la pelirroja

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que ya no soy un idiota? Siempre me dijiste que lo era, que solamente servía para que nos perdiéramos en los bosques y que te gustaban los hombres maduros... tú siempre dijiste que yo era un niño y nada más que eso. ¿Por qué habrías de pensar otra cosa?" reclama Ash igual de molesto

"Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú" dice la pelirroja. Una vez que lo alcanza, le da un beso en la mejilla y el sueño se acaba.

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

Después de la batalla, nuestra querida líder de gimnasio junto a Max y Mewtwo recorren las instalaciones del lugar. Misty les muestra la piscina y el acuario. En este último, la pelirroja libera a todos sus Pokemon para que naden un rato. Politoed, Starmie, Corsola, Marill y Gyarados se materializan en el agua.

Para el joven entrenador de Hoenn, el gimnasio Cerulean es una maravilla. Es mucho más grande que el de sus padres y tiene un inmenso acuario donde los Pokemon pueden nadar tranquilamente con corales y vegetación propia de su hábitat natural. Mewtwo se impresiona al ver el cariño que le tienen los Pokemon a Misty, pues Horsea, Caserin, Dewgong y los demás Pokemon del gimnasio se acercan a saludar a la pelirroja cuando ella está pasando.

"Sin duda tienes muchos Pokemon de agua, Misty" comenta Max

"Y eso que falta Psyduck" sonríe la pelirroja. Al oír el pato su nombre se materializa saliendo de la pokebola donde se encontraba. Camina torpemente hacia su entrenadora y le jala la ropa para mostrar que está aquí.

"¡Hey Psyduck!" habla la pelirroja contenta, mientras el Pokemon con apariencia de pato pone su típica expresión aparentemente boba.

"¿Por qué a Psyduck no lo tienes en el agua?" pregunta Mewtwo curioso

"Es que no sabe nadar" dice la pelirroja avergonzada

"Pero, ¡cómo! Si es un Pokemon de agua" exclama Max sorprendido

"Así es, pero él le tiene miedo al agua" habla Misty mirando a Psyduck

El cuarteto (incluyendo a Psyduck) continúa caminando por las instalaciones del gimnasio.

"Mewtwo, no sé qué lugar te acomode más. Puedes quedarte donde quieras. Lo mismo corre para ti, Pikachu" dice la pelirroja

"Nos quedaremos cerca de la piscina. Creo que será un buen lugar para descansar y dormir" habla el Pokemon psíquico agradeciendo la hospitalidad.

Una vez que se separan. Misty ingresa a su habitación. Para su sorpresa, en el lugar se encuentra su hermana mayor: Daisy

"¡Daisy! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Misty confundida

"Necesito que hablemos" sostiene la blonda

"¿Es sobre el viaje?" insiste Misty

"No. Es sobre Ash" dice la blonda sin mirar la cara de Misty "Misty, cuando te pedimos que fueras la líder...ya sabes, hace cuatro años atrás, nunca pensamos en ti... o en Ash".

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiona la pelirroja sorprendida

"Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, después de ver que en este lugar no eras tan feliz pese a cumplir tu sueño... me pregunté el porqué, ¿por qué es que no eras feliz aquí? Y tus viajes a Pueblo Paleta me lo respondieron" habla la blonda

"No sé de qué estás hablando" dice Misty molesta

"No tienes para qué ocultarlo. Misty, nadie piensa durante cuatro años en un amigo ni va desde ciudad Cerulean hasta Pueblo Paleta para verlo sólo un día" afirma la blonda

"Pero..." murmura Misty antes de ser interrumpida

"Es por eso que quise ser líder de gimnasio. Acá yo tengo todo lo que quiero. Tengo mis Pokemon, tengo una piscina para practicar mis presentaciones de concursos, tengo mi club de fans... pero tú, acá sólo tienes a tus Pokemon y a mí" dice Daisy triste al verlo desde esa perspectiva "Por esa razón quiero que viajes, que cumplas tu sueño, que seas feliz".

"Gra-gra-gracias" dice la pelirroja con dificultad. Nunca sus hermanas se habían preocupado tanto de ella, la única que mostraba cierta cercanía era Daisy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Brock tenía razón. Misty es una entrenadora muy buena, con gran aprecio por los Pokemon y un gran valor" murmura Mewtwo mirando la piscina. "Pikachu, viste lo felices que eran todos los Pokemon de Misty cuando ella los alimentaba...no todos los humanos son malos después de todo".

"Pika ka pi" dice Pikachu reafirmando lo que menciona su compañero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente. Max despierta temprano y va hacia la piscina. En el lugar, se encuentra a Misty entrenando con sus Pokemon en el agua. Mewtwo y Pikachu observan desde las gradas.

"¿Misty? ¿Qué haces?" pregunta el entrenador de Hoenn

"Estoy nadando y jugando con ellos" comenta la entrenadora mientras toma de las manos a Dewgong y dan vueltas en el agua.

"¿Juegas con ellos?" pregunta extrañado

"Sí, es divertido, ¿verdad, chicos?" habla la pelirroja. Todos sus Pokemon asienten con la cabeza

De pronto entra un chico tímido buscando a Misty.

"¿Misty? ¿Dónde estás?" avanza preguntando

"Aquí. Hey..." dice la entrenadora "_Es el chico que me pidió la cita hace tres años... uuhm, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?_"

"Veo que tienes visitas" habla avergonzado apuntando a Max y a Mewtwo, quien se pone su capa de sombra para no ser reconocido.

"Sí" dice Misty intentando salvarse de la petición

"Misty, estoy acá con el mismo objetivo de antes. Sé que perdí la batalla anterior, pero esta vez creo que las cosas pueden ser diferentes" habla Giorgio mostrándose más seguro de sí mismo

"No puedo aceptar un duelo contra ti. Ya no soy la líder de gimnasio" señala la pelirroja

"No vine hasta acá por una medalla, quiero una cita contigo" apela el entrenador

"¡QUÉ!" grita Max. Mewtwo también se sorprende.

Psyduck sale de su pokebola y comienza a reírse de su entrenadora. "Psy ai aaaaaaai". Misty gruñe y lo regresa.

"_Ash_" fue lo que alcanzó a traducir Mewtwo antes de que Psyduck fuera regresado.

"No-no-no puedo" sostiene la pelirroja dubitativa

"¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?" cuestiona Giorgio

En eso entra Ash al gimnasio, quien aún sigue preocupado por lo que soñó.

"¡Ash!" grita Max feliz de ver a su héroe

"¿Max? ¿Cómo estás?" saluda Ash mirando después a Misty, a la figura de sombra y a Giorgio.

"¡Misty! ¡Qué bueno saber que estás bien!" dice el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta mirando a la pelirroja en su traje de baño. La pelirroja se sonroja un poco al ver el entusiasmo de Ash.

"Pero claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" cuestiona la pelirroja ignorando a Giorgio

"Es que Brock me comentó algo sobre la cueva Celeste, me dijo que tú y Max habían pasado peligros y que recibieron heridas... me preocupé mucho" menciona el entrenador bajando la cabeza. Misty agradece la preocupación.

"Bueno Misty, ¿vas a luchar o no? Aún quiero mi cita" señala Giorgio sin sospechar la reacción de Ash

"¡Una cita!" grita Ash furioso sin pensarlo. Max se sorprende, Misty se ríe para sí... nunca había visto a Ash notablemente celoso. Mewtwo se pregunta sobre esa reacción.

"¿Acaso eres su novio que te enojas tanto?" pregunta Giorgio sin ánimo de ofender

"No-no-no...es solo que..." intenta balbucear Ash sin encontrar una excusa para su comportamiento

"Ash, no me digas que tú también quieres una cita" señala la pelirroja aprovechándose de la situación.

"Pues... este...eeehm...yo" va murmurando Ash sin poder articular nada coherente

"Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si ustedes dos batallan y quien gane tiene una cita conmigo?" dice la pelirroja "_Esta es mi oportunidad para salir con Ash..._"

"Yo acepto" dice Giorgio seguro de sí mismo para luego desafiar a Ash "Será pan comido".

"¡Hey! Yo te enseñaré... vamos, Pikachu" dice Ash atendiendo al desafío. Es cierto que, técnicamente, él no estaba pidiendo una cita con Misty... pero sí se sintió muy molesto al escuchar la combinación "Misty" más "cita" y sin estar "Ash" en la oración. El tono desafiante de Giorgio encendió su espíritu competitivo.

"Esta batalla será de tres contra tres. Quien gane tendrá una cita conmigo" señala la pelirroja haciendo de árbitro

"Ve Whiscash" ordena Giorgio pensando en neutralizar a Pikachu

"Yo te elijo, Bayleef" habla Ash

"Whiscash, húndete en la piscina y usa Derribo" afirma Giorgio

"Bayleef, usa tu Látigo Cepa y luego prepara tus Hojas Navaja" ordena Ash

Whiscash sale de improviso del agua para aplastar a Bayleef, quien en una maniobra archiconocida usó sus lianas para quedar sobre Whiscash. Las Hojas Navaja impactan directamente en el Pokemon de Giorgio, quien cae desfallecido por el daño del ataque de tipo Hierba. Giorgio no puede creer lo que pasó.

"Whiscash, regresa" señala Giorgio a su Pokemon inconsciente.

"Bien hecho Bayleef" felicita Ash a su Pokemon, quien le sonríe y mueve la cabeza en señal de felicidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hehehe esa maniobra es típica de Ash" ríe Max recordando su batalla contra Misty

"¿Tienes alguna idea respecto a por qué se molestó Ash?" pregunta curioso Mewtwo

"En realidad, no. Nunca lo vi así de molesto" comenta Max "Pero se nota que no le afectó tanto, sigue actuando de la misma forma que siempre en una batalla".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bien, es hora Delcatty" dice Giorgio sacando a uno de sus mejores Pokemon

"Ni creas que nos vas a vencer, ¿cierto Bayleef?" afirma Ash confiando en su Pokemon. "Bay Bay" se escucha en el gimnasio.

"Delcatty, usa Rayo de Hielo" apunta Giorgio

"Bayleef, usa Pantalla de Luz y luego Hojas Navaja" ordena Ash

El Rayo de Hielo congela la Pantalla de Luz. Bayleef salta usando la táctica de las lianas para luego asestar un golpe directo con las Hojas Navaja. Mewtwo se sorprende gratamente al ver el dominio de Ash. Misty sonríe para sí misma, sin quererlo, este duelo le dará la oportunidad de tener una cita con Ash, aunque a él en estos momentos le preocupe más ganar la batalla que la cita.

"Delcatty, ataca con Cola de Hierro" señala el rival de Ash

"Bayleef, salta a otra plataforma y usa Hojas Navaja" dice el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

Delcatty recibe otro impacto directo. El campo de batalla no le favorece a ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, Ash está sacando partido de las plataformas para esquivar los ataques de Delcatty y potenciar las fortalezas de su Bayleef.

"Delcatty, usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Giorgio

"Pantalla de Luz y luego Hojas Navaja" repite Ash la misma estrategia

Delcatty está totalmente neutralizado. Giorgio decide sacarlo de la batalla y guardarlo para otro de los Pokemon de Ash.

"Flareon, es tu turno" señala Giorgio cruzando los dedos para que Ash mantenga a Bayleef

"Bayleef, usa Pantalla de Luz y luego Rayo Solar" ordena Ash

"Flareon, Lanzallamas ya" ordena Giorgio sin considerar la Pantalla de Luz que neutraliza el ataque

"Ahora Bayleef" sostiene Ash

Bayleef ejecuta un poderoso Rayo Solar que destruye completamente una de las plataformas. Flareon se salva pues saltó a otra.

"Flareon, usa Bola de Sombra y luego Lanzallamas" ordena Giorgio

"Bayleef, esquívala y usa Rayo Solar" habla Ash

Bayleef evita la Bola de Sombra y hace que colisionen el Lanzallamas y su Rayo Solar generando una explosión de proporciones.

"Ahora Flareon, Lanzallamas" indica Giorgio

"Bayleef, ¡no!" dice Ash preocupado al ver cómo el fuego impacta en su Pokemon "Bayleef..." dice en voz baja. Su Pokemon lo mira y un brillo comienza a apoderarse de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bayleef está evolucionando en Meganium" indica Max asombrado. Mewtwo sonríe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Migeeeeei" grita Meganium con una sonrisa.

"¡Muy bien Meganium! Vamos a ganar esta batalla" dice Ash entusiasmado ante la evolución de su Pokemon. Al mismo tiempo saca su Pokedex.

Pokedex: Meganium. El Pokemon Hierba. La fragancia de la flor de Meganium aplaca y suaviza los ánimos. Al luchar, este Pokémon libera mayor cantidad de esencia para disminuir el ánimo de combate de su oponente.

"Flareon, usa Lanzallamas de nuevo" ordena Giorgio preocupado por la evolución de Bayleef.

"Meganium, enseñémosle tu Rayo Solar" dice Ash contento

Meganium lanza un poderoso Rayo Solar que vence al Lanzallamas de Flareon e impacta de lleno en el Pokemon de Giorgio.

"Flareon está fuera de combate. Giorgio sólo puede utilizar a Delcatty" habla Misty contenta por el resultado de la batalla.

"Muy bien Meganium, ¡sabía que podías hacerlo!" dice Ash contento "¿Crees que es turno de dejar que otro de nuestros amigos aparezca?"

Meganium duda por un momento, hace tiempo que no estaba en batalla con Ash y siempre es feliz luchando por él, pero dado que ya se encuentra un poco cansada, bien puede dejar que otro de sus Pokemon aparezca.

"Muchas gracias Meganium" sonríe Ash mirando la pokebola que contiene a la última evolución de Chikorita "Bien, Primeape, ¡es hora de empezar!" grita Ash

"Veo que Primeape al final se vino contigo. Esa batalla contra Infernape estuvo genial" habla Misty provocando un sonrojo en Ash

"¿Viste la batalla?" pregunta Ash dubitativo "Pero...¿cómo?"

"La vimos por televisión. ¿Cierto, chicos?" dice Misty apuntando a Max y a Mewtwo. Ash mira a Mewtwo pero, por su apariencia de sombra no lo reconoce y no se atreve a preguntar.

"Delcatty, quiero que uses Sorpresa y luego Cola de Hierro" señala Giorgio molestándose por el interés de Misty en Ash

"Primeape, salta y usa Tajo Cruzado" ordena Ash

Delcatty no puede conectar su ataque, mientras que Primeape desde el aire intenta ejecutar el Tajo Cruzado. Giorgio alcanza a advertir a Delcatty, por lo que el Pokemon con apariencia de gato logra esquivar el golpe.

"Delcatty, usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Giorgio

"Primeape, salta y usa Movimiento Sísmico" apunta Ash

Para el infortunio de Ash, Delcatty logra asestarle a Primeape su Rayo de Hielo mientras éste estaba en el aire dispuesto para tomar al Pokemon de Giorgio. Primeape queda congelado y pierde el asalto.

"¡Primeape!" dice Ash preocupado y mira a su Pikachu "Pikachu, ¿puedes descongelar a Primeape?"

Pikachu se acerca a las plataformas para luego quedar encima del Pokemon congelado. Da un brinco y ejecuta una perfecta Cola de Hierro que descongela a Primeape. Luego de esto, el Pokemon eléctrico vuelve a los hombros de su querido amigo.

"Primeape, regresa" dice Ash

"Esto aún no se acaba, ¿verdad Delcatty?" sostiene Giorgio decidido a ganar

"Pikapi" dice Pikachu llamándole la atención a Ash. Después de una mirada cómplice, Pikachu salta y se queda en una de las plataformas del gimnasio.

"_¡Vamos Pikachu!_" sostiene Misty dentro de su cabezita.

"Bien Pikachu, le daremos con todo lo que tenemos" afirma Ash desafiante

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hace tanto tiempo que no veo batallar al Pikachu de Ash" dice Max entusiasmado

"Ese Pikachu es muy fuerte, ¿verdad amigo?" dice Mewtwo acariciando al Pikachu clon.

El clon se dedica a mirar a su compañero. Podrá verlo en una batalla oficial con su entrenador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Delcatty usa Sorpresa y Cola de Hierro" apunta Giorgio

"Pikachu no lo dejes, usa Cola de Hierro también" ordena Ash

Las dos Colas de Hierro colisionan generando unas chispas y despidiendo a los Pokemon hacia sus respectivas plataformas. Delcatty se encuentra notablemente cansado, mientras que Pikachu tiene cuerda para rato.

"Delcatty, ahora usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Giorgio

"Pikachu, salta por las plataformas y usa un Impactrueno" habla Ash

Nuevamente, para el infortunio de Ash, el Rayo de Hielo alcanza a Pikachu en una de las plataformas congelándolo. Misty mira preocupada y resignada comienza la oración que sigue.

"Pikachu no puede continuar. Delcatty es..." dice hasta que es interrumpida

"¡Alto Misty!" dice Ash sorprendiendo a todos "Pikachu, sé que puedes escucharme... usa un Impactrueno con todo lo que tengas y libérate de ahí" ordena Ash convencido del coraje de su Pokemon.

Los ojos del Pikachu clon brillan ante la fe y confianza que tiene Ash en su Pikachu. Mewtwo también observa con una gran sonrisa este hecho. Definitivamente Ash es la persona indicada.

Después de medio minuto unas chispas comienzan a verse en las mejillas de Pikachu.

"Piiiiiika" se oye desde el bloque de hielo. Éste se rompe y un poderoso Impactrueno alcanza a Delcatty quien cae frito en la plataforma. Giorgio no lo puede creer.

"Oh no, ¡Delcatty!" grita Giorgio triste por su derrota

"La batalla y la victoria es para Ash Ketchum" dice Misty contenta para agregar "Bien Ash, ¿para dónde me llevarás en nuestra cita?"

Ash enmudece ante el comentario. Pikachu se sube al hombro del entrenador mientras Max y Mewtwo se acercan al hombre oriundo de Pueblo Paleta. Giorgio después de conversar unas cosas con Misty se retira.

"Estuviste increíble Ash" halaga Max a su héroe y sacando el tema de la cita

"No fue nada. Meganium, Primeape y Pikachu hicieron un gran trabajo" dice Ash para luego mirar a su mejor amigo "Pikachu, gracias por la ayuda".

"Ash, felicitaciones por la batalla" menciona Mewtwo aún en su capa de sombra. El Pikachu clon salta para saludar al Pikachu de Ash.

"¿Qui-qui-quién eres tú?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Oh, veo que por la capa no me reconoces..." dice Mewtwo decepcionado y sacándose la vestimenta negra.

"¡MEWTWO!" exclama Ash sorprendido "Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?" cuestiona el entrenador

"Misty y Max me salvaron del Equipo Rocket" afirma para luego proseguir "Les dije que quería acompañarlos pues necesito verte para pedirte un favor".

"¿Un favor?" pregunta Ash perplejo. El Pikachu de Ash también adquiere la misma expresión perpleja.

"Sí, es solo un favor que me puedes hacer tú..." dice Mewtwo llevándose a Ash del lugar. Misty se decepciona, aunque aprovecha el tiempo para planear posibles sugerencias para su querido Ash.

/

¡Por fin! No quise irme a la playa sin antes terminar este capítulo. Sé que es un capítulo más largo que el resto, espero que les agrade. ¿Es mejor que escriba estos capítulos largos o siga con los cortos de siempre? Respecto a lo que ocurre en este episodio, estoy contento, creo que quedó como quería. Se vienen más sorpresas a vuelta de mis vacaciones. Se supone que a principios de Febrero continuaré con esta historia.

Hace rato quería que Bayleef evolucionara y luchara para ayudar a Ash. Es irónico que evolucione para ayudar a su entrenador a obtener una cita con Misty considerando que Bayleef/Meganium adora a Ash y es un tanto posesiva con él. En cuanto a Pikachu, ya verán la relación que tendrán el original y el clon. La próxima vez podrán ver la cita de Ash-Misty, la petición de Mewtwo y... unas cuántas sorpresitas más.

Finalmente, les doy muchas gracias a todos los lectores que pasan por esta historia, sé que muchos no comentan por distintas razones y las entiendo (sí, yo soy igual xD), pero de todos modos les doy las gracias, me siento feliz al saber que estoy haciendo mi segundo fic y que ha tenido una buena recepción y ha logrado fidelizar lectores. ¡Un abrazo y disfruten!


	8. Telepatía

**Capítulo 7 - Telepatía  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Mewtwo / Max)  
**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

** Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

Después de ganar la batalla, Ash Ketchum es felicitado por Max y Mewtwo. El último va junto al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta a un lugar apartado dentro del mismo recinto para conversar sobre la petición.

"Mewtwo, ¿cuál es la petición que quieres hacerme?" pregunta Ash sin poder imaginar qué tipo de favor quiere pedirle el Pokemon psíquico

"Es algo bastante difícil de decir para mí. Estuve mucho tiempo pensando y evaluando esta opción, pero creo que después de todo lo que he vivido y todo lo que he visto... creo que estoy tomando una buena decisión al pedirte lo que te pediré" habla Mewtwo generando más curiosidad en Ash

"¿Y cuál es?" pregunta Ash inocentemente

"Tú tratas a tus Pokemon como tus amigos, ¿cierto?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Sí. Todos mis Pokemon son mis amigos" sonríe el entrenador

"Pues bien, quiero ser uno de tus Pokemon para ser tu amigo" habla Mewtwo

"¡PERO!..." grita Ash sorprendido "¿Por qué? Ya somos amigos" prosigue con el mismo tono de sorpresa

"Lo sé" dice Mewtwo sonriendo ante el último comentario "pero quiero que seas mi entrenador. Yo estuve comandado por Giovanni a través de su maquinaria y no fue una experiencia grata. Ahora que los Rockets se han acabado, puedo darme el lujo de mostrarme en público y batallar para alguien, quiero que ese alguien seas tú" finaliza Mewtwo.

"¿Estás seguro? No sé si yo sea la persona más capaz, es decir, soy un buen entrenador... pero me falta demasiado, no me siento tan preparado" dice Ash decepcionado

"Yo pienso todo lo contrario, eres la persona ideal, Ash" dice Mewtwo apoyando su brazo en el hombro del entrenador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la distancia, Misty, Max y Daisy conversan sobre el duelo y la actual conversación de Ash y Mewtwo.

"¿Quién es ese Pokemon?" pregunta Daisy

"Mewtwo. Es un Pokemon muy poderoso y es el que estaba en problemas en la Cueva de Cerulean" confirma Misty

"¿Por qué andaba con ese traje de sombra y por qué ahora habla con Ash?" pregunta la rubia

"A Mewtwo no le gusta llamar la atención ni dejarse ver" habla Max

"Y Mewtwo quiere ser entrenado por Ash" dice Misty

"Veamos qué dice el Pokedex" habla Daisy

**Pokedex: Mewtwo. El Pokemon Genético. Este Pokemon es de origen artificial, resultado de experimentos genéticos con el ADN de algunos Pokemon, entre los que se destaca Mew. Se dice que es uno de los Pokemon más poderosos dentro del orbe.** [Definición propia :B]

"¿Quiere que Ash sea su entrenador?" cuestiona la rubia sorprendida

"Sí. Aún no sabemos porqué" dice la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mewtwo, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí?" cuestiona Ash aún inseguro respecto al tema. Es cierto que le ha tocado ser "el elegido" para muchas aventuras, casi todas para salvar al mundo y a los Pokemon, pero en todas nunca le han preguntado, simplemente él ha tenido que hacer el esfuerzo para conseguir el objetivo. Esta vez es diferente, puede elegir.

"Porque tú eres un ser humano único. Nadie me ha tratado como tú lo has hecho, tú hiciste que volviera a confiar en los seres humanos, ¿son razones suficientes?" dice Mewtwo

"Creo que sí" razona Ash

"Además, Ash... ¿realmente siempre necesitas una razón para hacer algo?" cuestiona el Pokemon dejando perplejo a Ash. Al cabo de unos minutos, esa expresión cambió a una sonrisa.

"Está bien Mewtwo, seré tu entrenador" dice Ash contento para luego agregar "aunque no esperes mucho, no soy el mejor entrenador del mundo...".

"¡Bah! Quizás no lo seas, pero eres el mejor ser humano que conozco" complementa Mewtwo.

Entrenador y Pokemon regresan junto a los demás. Al ver la sonrisa de Mewtwo y la expresión decidida de Ash saben que la conversación tuvo buenos resultados.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijo Ash?" pregunta Misty a Mewtwo

"Dijo que sí" responde Mewtwo dejando con otra expresión perpleja a Ash

"Ustedes...¿lo sabían?" pregunta Ash

"¡Obvio! Recuerda que nosotros lo salvamos de Giovanni en la Cueva de Cerulean" habla Max

"¿Giovanni?" dice Ash con una mueca de dolor

"Sí. Gracias a tus amigos pude acabar con los Rockets" comenta Mewtwo

"Por cierto, ¿Ash? ¿Supiste al final hacia dónde tenías que viajar?" pregunta la pelirroja

"¡Sí! Pero debo ir solo" comenta Ash con la cabeza gacha

"¡Pero Ash! ¿Por qué? Al menos dime adónde tienes que ir" dice Misty

"Al Árbol del Comienzo" responde Ash

"¡Al Árbol del Comienzo! ¡Pero Ash! La última vez casi no vivimos para contarlo..." grita Max asustado. Misty y Mewtwo miran a Ash con preocupación

"No voy a dejar que expongas tu vida otra vez... si vas a hacer eso yo estaré contigo" dice la pelirroja

"Yo también puedo acompañarte, quizás pueda ayudar en algo" comenta Max

"Gracias chicos, pero el sueño me decía que debía ir solo" dice Ash con la misma expresión triste. No es que no quiera que lo acompañen, pero el sueño se lo dice textualmente.

"¿Sabes cuándo es que vas a ir?" cuestiona Daisy

"Pensaba tomar el ferry que hay en Cerulean y que va hacia Rota" suspira Ash [N/A: Rota es el pueblo del palacio donde se comenzó la película de Lucario y Mew]

"¡Así que viniste a Cerulean solamente para eso!" grita Misty furiosa

"¡NO! Pensé en quedarme unos días acá contigo y luego partir..." dice Ash intentando apaciguar la furia de la pelirroja

"A propósito... Ash, ganaste una cita, ¿tienes pensado para dónde me llevarás?" comenta Misty sugerente. Daisy sonríe al ver la felicidad encubierta de su hermanita. Mewtwo y Max tienen una gota de decepción.

"Uuuhm...este...yo... no que-que-quería" dice Ash balbuceando

"Ash, te sugiero que vayamos al faro y luego al cine. ¿Te gustaría?" comenta la pelirroja para continuar "En el cine podemos pedir mucha comida".

La ecuación "Ash" más "comida" suena perfecta, independientemente de que estén las palabras "cita" y "Misty" dentro de la misma. Normalmente Ash negaría todo lo relacionado a una cita, especialmente con Misty, pero el último sueño que tuvo realmente lo dejó pensativo. ¿Realmente él piensa que Misty es linda? ¿Por qué esta vez le molesta o incomoda decirle que "NO"? ¿Por qué sintió un escalofrío y una sensación de ira repentina cuando Giorgio quiso pedirle una cita a la pelirroja?

"Misty...no estoy seguro de esto" habla Ash dudando

"Oh vamos, ¡será divertido!" dice la pelirroja sonriendo

"Vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, ¿verdad chicos?" dice Daisy ayudando a su hermanita

Max no sabía qué hacer pues nunca comprendió los sentimientos de Ash o Misty. Mewtwo, en tanto, comenzaba a sospechar que esto era el comienzo de lo que vio en su premonición. Los balbuceos y risas del Pikachu de Ash se lo confirmaban de todas maneras.

"Pikapi pika pikachu" dice Pikachu apoyando la idea de la cita.

"¿Pikachu? ¿Piensas que es una buena idea?" pregunta el entrenador incrédulo

"Pika" dice el Pokemon eléctrico afirmando con la cabeza

"Bueno, está bien, Misty...tendremos una cita" dice Ash pensando "_JAMÁS pensé que diría esto..._"

"¡Muy bien!" dice la pelirroja sin encubrir su felicidad. Para Ash esto es demasiado extraño pero lo deja pasar.

Acuerdan comenzar la cita en la tarde y que se verán en el faro. Por lo que Ash, junto a Mewtwo y los dos Pikachu, se retiran hacia ese lugar. Misty olvidó mencionarle el asunto de Pidgeot al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, por lo que se lo devolverá en la misma cita.

"Por fin tendrás una cita con Ash" dice Daisy orgullosa

"Solo espero que resulte bien" comenta Misty cruzando los dedos para que la cita no se arruine

**Locación: Faro de Cerulean**

"¿Cuándo fue que comenzaste a pensar en todo esto?" le pregunta Ash a Mewtwo.

"Desde la última vez que me salvaste en Johto" comenta Mewtwo para agregar "Ash. Ese día nos dimos cuenta de que, aunque éramos Pokemon clonados, podíamos vivir y desarrollarnos como cualquier otro. Por lo mismo, pensé que, en vez de pasar el resto de mis días en soledad, podía pasar ese mismo tiempo con algún ser humano. Me cuestioné qué seres humanos podría aguantar..."

"¿Y?" dice Ash curioso

"Y llegué a la conclusión de que entre estar solo y viajar contigo, prefiero lo último" comenta el Pokemon.

El cuarteto se sienta en los pastos mirando el mar que rompe en el acantilado cercano al lugar. Los dos Pikachu comienzan a conversar y se dedican a jugar.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La primera vez los reuní para pelear, y hoy juegan felices" dice el Pokemon nostálgico

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Ash sorprendido. Mewtwo, en ese instante, recuerda que él le borró la memoria a Ash y sus amigos respecto a lo que pasó en Isla Nueva.

"Nada Ash, olvídalo" dice Mewtwo agachando la cabeza

"Oh está bien" comenta Ash tranquilizando a Mewtwo. El Pokemon se sorprende ante la actitud del entrenador. Los seres humanos suelen ser curiosos, preguntan todo cuánto hay, quieren saberlo todo y quieren entenderlo todo, pero Ash no, él solo quiere estar en paz con los suyos, lo cual alegra bastante a Mewtwo.

"Ash. ¿Cómo es que casi pierdes la vida en el Árbol del Comienzo?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico

"Es una larga historia. Estábamos de pasada en Rota con May, Max y Brock" dice Ash

"¿May?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Es la hermana mayor de Max. Es una coordinadora Pokemon, actualmente le ha ido muy bien en sus concursos" dice Ash sonriendo por el éxito de su amiga

"Bien, continúa" indica Mewtwo

"Mew se llevó a Pikachu al Árbol del Comienzo" dice Ash. Mewtwo mueve una ceja al escuchar el nombre de Mew "Por lo que tuve que ingresar al árbol para poder sacarlo de ahí".

"¿Por qué Mew se llevó a Pikachu?" pregunta Mewtwo considerando que Mew es uno de los Pokemon más benignos que ha conocido

"Estaban jugando" sonríe Ash mientras mira cómo los dos Pikachu juegan "Para poder llegar recibí la ayuda de Lucario, un Pokemon que puede percibir el aura"

"¿El aura?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Sí. El aura es una cosa extraña. No sabría cómo explicártela" dice Ash

"Pero...¿qué cosas implica?" pregunta el Pokemon

"A través del aura, Lucario podía reconocer los caminos, a los distintos Pokemon que iban apareciendo y a los propios seres humanos, diferenciándolos" comenta Ash

"Uuhm...ya veo" dice Mewtwo entendiendo más menos a qué se refiere Lucario para proseguir "¿Cómo fue que arriesgaste tu vida entonces?"

"El árbol, como ser vivo, tiene un sistema inmune. Los anticuerpos del árbol nos tragaron" comenta Ash

"¿Y cómo fue que se salvaron?" pregunta Mewtwo sin pensar en alguna manera lógica para poder resolver la situación

"Mew habló con el árbol para que nos liberará. Pero en el proceso, tanto Mew como el árbol enfermaron" dice Ash

"¿Y Mew...?" pregunta Mewtwo hasta que es interrumpido

"Lucario y yo usamos nuestras auras para restaurar el árbol y la salud de Mew. En el intento, Lucario quedó cristalizado tal como su amo, Sir Aaron. De no ser por él, yo no estaría vivo" comenta Ash generando la admiración de Mewtwo hacia ese tal Lucario.

Ash comienza a llorar, no es un sollozo ruidoso, sino un par de lagrimillas silenciosas que se asoman por los ojos y mejillas del joven entrenador. "Lucario sacrificó su vida, tal como Sir Aaron, para restaurar el Árbol del Comienzo".

Mewtwo observa a Ash, llorando por la pérdida de Lucario. Es una escena que le conmueve, es decir, vio a Ash sacrificar su vida por los Pokemon, lo vio luchar contra la adversidad para salvarlo en Johto, y ahora...lo ve llorar. En ese momento, un joven de pelo púrpura se aparece y arruina la escena.

"Pero qué tenemos aquí, veo un Ash igual de patético y llorón" insulta Paul mientras Ash está en el piso. Paul mira a Mewtwo pero como no tiene idea qué tipo de Pokemon es, tampoco se toma la molestia de moderar sus comentarios.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dice Ash cambiando su humor de tristeza a furia medida

"Te reto a una batalla, seis contra seis" reta el joven de Sinnoh conociendo las reacciones de nuestro héroe

"¡Hecho!" grita Ash para gritar "¡Pikachu!".

Mewtwo se queda al lado de Ash observando, la manera en que Paul trataba a Ash normalmente haría que Mewtwo le atacara sin piedad, pero el hecho de saber que el propio Ash está dispuesto a limpiar su nombre y darle una lección al joven de pelo púrpura deja más tranquilo al Pokemon psíquico. Pikachu, al ver a Paul, comienza a lanzar chispas en modo desafiante. Pese a lo anterior, una idea cruza la mente de Mewtwo.

"Ash, espero que no te moleste, pero quiero comenzar ahora" dice el Pokemon psíquico mirando fijamente a Paul, quien no se inmuta.

"Bien Mewtwo, será nuestra primera batalla" comenta Ash contento por la decisión de Mewtwo aunque luego agrega algo avergonzado "pero... podrías decirme qué ataques son los que tienes ahora".

Misty, al escuchar el comentario, no pudo evitar hacer una de esas típicas caídas de animé. Paul nota la nueva compañía femenina y hace otro comentario ofensivo contra Ash.

"Hasta esa pelirroja se avergonzó al escuchar tu comentario. ¿Cómo no puedes saber los ataques de tu Pokemon?" dice Paul

"¡Misty!" comentan al unísono Ash y Mewtwo. Pikachu también lo dice pero lo hace con su habitual "Pikachupi".

"Después de esta batalla tendremos nuestra cita" comenta la pelirroja tranquilizando a Ash

"¡Ja! No te preocupes, no será difícil derrotar a un perdedor como Ash" insulta Paul generando la rabia de todos los presentes.

"Electivire, comienza" ordena el joven de Sinnoh

"_Mis ataques son: Psíquico, Teletransportación, Vista al Futuro, Esfera Aural y Bola de Sombra_" comenta Mewtwo vía telepatía a Ash

"¿Puedes usar telepatía conmigo?" pregunta Ash en voz alta. Mewtwo afirma con la cabeza, esto genera una sonrisa de tranquilidad en Misty y Pikachu.

"Electivire, usa Trueno" ordena Paul

"Mewtwo, devuélveselo con Psíquico" indica Ash

El poderoso ataque eléctrico es devuelto íntegramente a Electivire quien no recibe daño alguno y activa su habilidad de Electromotor [N/A: Al recibir un ataque eléctrico y no percibir daño, se vuelve más rápido]

"Ahora Electivire, usa Giga Impacto" ordena Paul

"Mewtwo, usa Psíquico y azótalo contra el piso" apunta Ash

Mewtwo comienza a llenarse de un brillo azul. Las manos de Mewtwo giran parando en seco a Electivire quien ya no tiene control sobre su cuerpo. Una vez que lo tiene dominado, Mewtwo procede a azotarlo contra el piso.

"¡Electivire!" grita Paul preocupándose por su Pokemon. Ash mueve una ceja de incredulidad. "Electivire, usa Trueno una vez más"

"Mewtwo, usa Esfera Aural" ordena Ash

La Esfera Aural impacta en el Trueno y lo atraviesa, Electivire recibe un golpe directo. Ash va uno a cero arriba en la batalla.

"Veo que ese Pokemon es más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero aún así me atrevo a decir que nunca podrás sacar el verdadero potencial de ese Pokemon. Los entrenadores como tú, que se preocupan de sus Pokemon y los cuidan como si fueran sus amigos, sólo tienen suerte y coraje, pero para ser un maestro Pokemon se requiere fuerza. Yo crío a mis Pokemon para que sean los más fuertes, para que venzan a los demás" dice Paul mordiéndose un labio. Mewtwo reconoce inmediatamente el tipo de discurso, es muy parecido al que él tenía en Isla Nueva, especialmente en lo que se refiere a recrear lo más fuerte. "Drapion, es tu turno".

El poderoso Pokemon con apariencia de escorpión aparece generando una gran angustia en Misty.

"Mewtwo, usa Esfera Aural" indica Ash

"Drapion, usa Pin Misil" ordena Paul

Cientos de misiles son proyectados hacia Mewtwo quien no los logra esquivar recibiéndolos de lleno. Por otro lado, la Esfera Aural también da en Drapion generando una explosión.

"Mewtwo, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Ash preocupado por "su" nuevo Pokemon. Aún le cuesta asimilar el hecho de que es su Pokemon, para él sigue siendo Mewtwo. El Pokemon psíquico, en tanto, puede sentir la preocupación de Ash en sus palabras y su tono de voz. A través de la telepatía le comenta "_Sí, no te preocupes_".

"Drapion, usa Pin Misil otra vez" ordena Paul

"_Si tan sólo pudiera hacer un Contraescudo con Mewtwo... podríamos tener ese ataque cubierto_" piensa Ash para sí esperando a que Mewtwo pudiera escucharlo. A decir verdad, aún no entiende del todo cómo es que funciona la telepatía, no sabe si tiene que hacer algo especial para dirigirle un mensaje a Mewtwo o si él recepciona absolutamente todos sus pensamientos, aunque estas dudas no se plasman en palabras, sino que sólo se grafican en una leve sensación de incomodidad.

"_¿Qué es un contraescudo?_" pregunta Mewtwo mientras los misiles se acercan "_Solo recuerda cómo era y podré replicarlo_".

Ash recuerda el contraescudo que planificó con Buizel para cubrir ese tipo de ataques. Mewtwo observa el recuerdo de Ash en su mente pero es tarde, Mewtwo recibe el impacto y, no solo eso, también se percata de que no tiene un ataque que permita hacer un Contraescudo.

"Mewtwo, lo siento" dice Ash disculpándose con su Pokemon por el impacto del Pin Misil

"Vamos Ash, no te preocupes, esto no es nada" comenta el Pokemon en voz alta.

"Drapion, otra vez Pin Misil" indica Paul confiado

"_Mewtwo, usa Teletransportación para quedar enfrente de Drapion y usa Esfera Aural hacia su cara. Evita que te tome con una de sus tenazas_" dice Ash en su mente. En su interior escucha la voz de Mewtwo "_Buena idea_".

Mewtwo evita el impacto de los misiles usando la estrategia de Ash y, tras conectar una poderosa Esfera Aural, Drapion queda noqueado para la sorpresa de Paul y el alivio de Misty.

"Bien hecho, Mewtwo" felicita Ash a su Pokemon.

"Sal Ursaring" ordena Paul

"Mewtwo, ¿quieres continuar?" pregunta Ash. Los dos Pikachu se ven notablemente interesados en la batalla. Para el Pikachu de Ash es una completa novedad ver a su entrenador y Mewtwo luchando juntos. En tanto, el Pikachu clon ve con curiosidad la batalla pues nunca había visto a Mewtwo bajo las órdenes de un humano. Mewtwo con la cabeza afirma.

"Ursaring, usa Hiper Rayo" apunta Paul

"Mewtwo, ya sabes qué hacer" dice Ash en voz alta pensando "_Usa Psíquico y devuélvele el Hiper Rayo_"

Mewtwo ejecuta la orden rápidamente, el Hiper Rayo no alcanza a tocarlo cuando es devuelto con la misma potencia e impacta de lleno en la cara del poderoso Pokemon de Paul.

"Ursaring, usa Súper Explosión" indica Paul

"Mewtwo, ahora usa Esfera Aural" ordena Ash

Ambos ataques colisionan, mientras la nube de polvo se disipa Mewtwo recibe la orden telepática de Ash: "_Cuando lo veas, usa Psíquico y azótalo contra el piso_". La nube se disipa y Ursaring recibe la orden.

"Acércate y usa Cuchillada" indica Paul

"¡Ahora!" grita Ash

Mewtwo toma a Ursaring con su poder Psíquico y lo azota contra el suelo. Pese al daño, Ursaring se levanta. Paul ve que Ash tiene neutralizado a Ursaring, por lo que decide sacarlo de la batalla.

"Ve Froslass" ordena Paul "Froslass, usa Granizo"

"Mewtwo, usa Bola de Sombra" indica Ash

"Froslass, evade y usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Paul

"Mewtwo, teletranspórtate y usa Psíquico contra Froslass" apunta Ash tensándose ante la estrategia de Paul

El granizo va dañando lentamente a Mewtwo, Froslass se dedica a evadir las primeras Bolas de Sombra que lanza Mewtwo, para luego concentrarse en asestar su Rayo de Hielo. Mewtwo evade e intenta concentrarse para efectuar su poder Psíquico, mas mientras lo hace recibe el granizo y Froslass se hace invisible materializándose en muchos lugares.

"Mewtwo, ¿te parece si tomas un descanso?" dice Ash para que Pikachu entre en combate.

"Como digas" dice el Pokemon retirándose respetuosamente y dándole paso a Pikachu.

"Pese a ser tu primera batalla, veo que Ash y tú pudieron conectarse y entenderse bastante bien" comenta Misty halagando tanto a Ash como a Mewtwo. Los dos atinaron a responder con una sonrisa.

"Froslass, mantén el Granizo y usa Canto Helado" dice Paul generando cierto deja vu en su propia cabeza

"Pikachu, evádelo" ordena Ash.

Pikachu salta y Ash nota que puede hacer la combinación perfecta para derrotar a Froslass si es que logra conectarla.

"Ahora Cola de Hierro y Tacleada de Voltios" apunta Ash. Misty se impresiona al escuchar esa combinación, tanto como Mewtwo y el Pikachu clon.

Para la mala suerte de Ash, Paul tenía previsto un movimiento de ese tipo. "Canto Helado otra vez" dice el joven de pelo púrpura.

Hay una explosión, el granizo se disuelve y se puede ver a Pikachu un poco debilitado. Mientras que Froslass se ve en una condición similar.

"Froslass, usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Paul

"Pikachu, evade usando Tacleada de Voltios" indica Ash

"En ese caso, usa Canto Helado" apunta Paul

Froslass intenta acertar su ataque de Canto Helado contra Pikachu, mas éste evade con facilidad. En vista de aquello, Froslass se eleva para evitar un posible ataque de Pikachu.

"Pikachu, usa tu cola como rebote y ejecuta Cola de Hierro más Tacleada de Voltios" ordena Ash

"Froslass, Canto Helado" indica Paul

Una esfera de color celeste brillante desciende sobre Pikachu y su estela amarilla. Pikachu evade el ataque y ejecuta la orden de Ash. Es un golpe crítico. La Cola de Hierro genera gran daño en Froslass, mientras que la Tacleada de Voltios simultánea al golpe termina por noquearlo.

"Muy bien, Pikachu" felicita Ash. Paul aún no puede creer que no haya podido vencer a Mewtwo o a Pikachu [N/A: Recuerden que él ignora quién es Mewtwo].

"Ursaring, es tu turno" dice Paul

"Pikachu, ¿quieres continuar?" pregunta Ash. Normalmente Pikachu diría que sí, pero mira a Mewtwo y decide hacer un relevo.

"_Gracias Pikachu_" dice Mewtwo telepáticamente hacia el Pokemon de Ash. Pikachu responde con una sonrisa y un gesto afectuoso.

"Ursaring, quiero que uses Corpulencia y luego Hiper Rayo a máxima potencia" habla Paul

"Mewtwo, ya sabes" comenta Ash "_Teletransportación y luego Esfera Aural_" agrega en su mente.

Ursaring ejecuta el Hiper Rayo infructuosamente. Mewtwo evade el ataque con facilidad y le planta una Esfera Aural de lleno en la parte del estómago. Ursaring cae rendido ante Mewtwo. Paul gruñe, la batalla es una completa aniquilación y, lo peor de todo, es que es los aniquilados no son los Pokemon de Ash, sino que los suyos.

"Honchkrow, es tu oportunidad" gruñe Paul

"¡Hey Ash! Creo que un amigo tuyo lucharía feliz esta batalla" comenta Misty sacando de sus pensamientos tanto a Ash como a Mewtwo. La pelirroja saca una pokebola y Mewtwo asimila qué Pokemon podría ser.

"¡Piyeeeeeeeeot!" dice enérgico Pidgeot volando hacia Ash para saludarlo

"¡Pidgeot! ¡Tanto tiempo!" ríe Ash con su Pokemon "¿Cómo fue que regresaste?"

"Pidgeot me salvó de una parvada de Spearows...y nos llevó a ciudad Pewter" dice Misty

"Así que una parvada de Spearows eh..." comenta Ash maliciosamente

"Déjense de hablar" reclama Paul

Mewtwo intercambia posiciones con Pidgeot, quien además saluda a Pikachu.

"Honchkrow, usa Pulso Umbrío" ordena Paul

"Pidgeot evade y usa Ataque Rápido" apunta Ash

Con gran facilidad, Pidgeot evade el ataque de Honchkrow para luego embestirlo con Ataque Rápido.

"Honchkrow, usa Niebla y luego Ace Aéreo" indica Paul

"¡Vamos Pidgeot!" anima Misty

"Pidgeot, disipa la Niebla con Tornado y usa Doble Filo" ordena Ash

Las dos aves chocan y se anulan respectivamente decenas de veces lo que genera un daño mutuo. Ash está impresionado con la fuerza, gracia y velocidad de su Pidgeot

"Ahora usa Ala de Acero" indica Ash

"¿Ala de Acero?" pregunta Misty. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Pidgeot supiera ese movimiento en estado salvaje.

Pidgeot ejecuta con facilidad su Ala de Acero generando otro golpe más con Honchkrow. Después de repetidos impactos, Paul decide desequilibrar las cosas.

"Honchkrow, usa Ataque Celestial" ordena Paul generando una mueca de sorpresa y preocupación en Misty

"Pidgeot, usa Hiper Rayo" indica Ash

Los dos Pokemon volador ejecutan su ataque y generan una explosión a corta distancia de ambos, como resultados, ambos se encuentran noqueados.

"Buen trabajo Pidgeot, me alegra verte de nuevo" dice Ash acariciando a su Pokemon

"Torterra, es hora" ordena Paul tras regresar a Honchkrow a su pokebola.

Ash se voltea para mirar a Pikachu y Mewtwo, ninguno de los dos desea combatir. ¿Para qué? Aún hay otros Pokemon que desean mostrarse.

"Ash, ¿por qué no pruebas con Meganium? Estaba muy contenta después de la batalla con Giorgio" sugiere la pelirroja

"Puede ser" dice Ash sonriéndole a Misty "Meganium, yo te elijo".

"Torterra, usa GigaDrenado y luego Planta Feroz" ordena Paul

"Meganium, salta usando Látigo Cepa y luego usa Rayo Solar" apunta Ash usando su estrategia de siempre

"En ese caso, usa Hiper Rayo" indica Paul

El Rayo Solar y el Hiper Rayo de ambos Pokemon colisionan, siendo el rayo de Torterra más fuerte que el de Meganium. El Pokemon de Ash se encuentra debilitado, mas activa su habilidad Espesura para continuar. Un brillo de color verde se apodera de su cuerpo. Ash sonríe.

"Meganium, usa Hojas Navaja" ordena Ash

"Torterra, Tormenta de Hojas" apunta Paul

Ambos ataques colisionan y se bloquean. Paul toma la delantera

"Torterra, usa Giga Drenado" comenta el chico de pelo púrpura

"Aguanta con Pantalla de Luz y luego prepara un Rayo Solar" ordena Ash

"Torterra usa Demolición y rompe la pantalla" indica Paul

Torterra ejecuta su ataque rompiendo la pantalla protectora de Meganium y lanzándolo lejos. Por ende, el Rayo Solar que lanza Meganium falla.

"Torterra, termínalo con Planta Feroz" ordena Paul

"Meganium salta y usa Rayo Solar" indica Ash esperando a que Meganium pueda recuperarse rápidamente del golpe

Meganium salta, ejecuta su Rayo Solar y, en el aire, es alcanzado por el ataque de Torterra. Meganium queda fuera de combate, mientras que Torterra se encuentra cansado y debilitado pero continúa de pie (o de patas, en este caso).

"Bien hecho Meganium, regresa" dice Ash hablándole a su Pokemon. Piensa un poco en qué Pokemon podría luchar contra Paul, quedan Primeape, Gastly, Muk, Donphan e Infernape. "_¡Infernape!_" se dice en su mente.

"Infernape, es tu turno" comenta Ash haciendo que Paul mueva una ceja involuntariamente. Infernape al ver a su rival se aprieta los nudillos.

"Torterra, usa Planta Feroz" ordena Paul con su frialdad característica

"Infernape, usa Ultra Puño y elévate" indica Ash

Mewtwo observa la pelea y puede sentir una atmósfera distinta a la del resto de los duelos, es como si Infernape se tomara este duelo de manera personal. Misty, por otro lado, que ignora la historia lo ve como cualquier otro. Pikachu alienta a Infernape.

"Torterra, no dejes que se eleve, ¡Planta Feroz ya!" apunta Paul después de que Torterra recibiera el Ultra Puño

Las ramas frondosas que salen desde la tierra sujetan a Infernape quien se encuentra en aprietos.

"Giga Drenado y luego Tormenta de Hojas" indica Paul

"_Tiene que haber una forma de salir de las ramas. ¡Lo tengo! Bomba de Calor_" piensa Ash para ordenar "Infernape, usa Bomba de Calor y dirígete hacia Torterra"

"Torterra, usa Giga Impacto" ordena Paul

El Giga Impacto de Torterra impacta con la Bomba de Calor de Infernape, se genera una gran explosión. Torterra se halla más cansado, mientras que Infernape sale ileso.

"Torterra, Giga Drenado" indica Paul

"Excavar y luego Lanzallamas" ordena Ash sorprendiendo a Misty y a Mewtwo.

Infernape evita el Giga Drenado poniéndose bajo tierra, comienza a avanzar mientras Torterra hace un improvisado ataque de Terremoto, para luego recibir el golpe de Infernape y ser envuelto en un Lanzallamas quelo noquea. Torterra queda fuera de combate. Ash es el ganador de la batalla.

"Fue una gran batalla, Paul" comenta Ash

Paul se limita a regresar a su Pokemon, mira a Ash con una sonrisa extraña y luego se retira silenciosamente del lugar. Misty se extraña ante el comportamiento de Paul, pero de todos modos no se preocupa mayormente, ahora tendrá su cita con Ash.

"Infernape, estuviste excelente" dice Ash acariciando a su Pokemon de fuego. Luego mira a Mewtwo y a Pikachu "Muchas gracias amigos. Mewtwo, espero que para ser nuestra primera batalla no te haya decepcionado".

"Por supuesto que no, aún debemos trabajar más algunas cosas, pero ya verás que podremos batallar juntos sin complicaciones en el futuro" dice Mewtwo sonriendo. Pikachu se alegra al ver la conexión de Mewtwo y Ash, es decir, él sabe en el fondo que, aunque puedan ser muy cercanos, jamás nadie va a igualar su cercanía con Ash.

"Por cierto Ash, espero que te haya alegrado la sorpresa de Pidgeot" comenta la pelirroja sonriendo

"¡Vaya que sí! No me lo esperaba" comenta Ash riéndose también y sacando a Pidgeot de su pokebola.

"Ahora chicos, si me disculpan" dice Misty tomando del brazo a Ash "Ash y yo tendremos nuestra cita".

Ash quedó helado al escuchar lo último. Se sentía en las nubes teniendo su brazo junto al de Misty, pero después de una batalla contra Paul... una cita con Misty sonaba contraproducente. De todos modos, no podía articular palabras coherentes para expresar su incomodidad. Mewtwo, Pidgeot y los dos Pikachu tampoco ayudaron mucho, pues con el poder Psíquico de Mewtwo se fueron rápidamente dejando a los dos entrenadores en una aparente soledad. Es aparente debido a que, en realidad, todos están en la rama de un árbol observando.

"Eeeh... Misty, ¿qué se hace en las citas?" pregunta Ash inocentemente. Jamás en su vida había tenido una cita.

"Ash, ¡no me digas que nunca haz tenido una cita!" dice Misty de manera juguetona. Ella tampoco había tenido una cita, es cierto que muchos chicos le pedían una pero siempre los rechazaba por la misma razón que todos conocemos. ¿Para qué iba a salir con otro si siempre iba a pensar en Ash?. De la misma manera, conociendo a Ash, sabía que ésta era también su primera cita.

"No-no-no... nunca he tenido una" dice Ash avergonzado y agachando la cabeza.

"¡Hey! Tranquilo, tú también eres mi primera cita" dice Misty. Esto genera cierto alivio inexplicable (para él) en Ash.

"¿Y qué se hace en las citas?" continúa preguntando Ash.

"Uuuhm...veamos" dice Misty mirándose la mano "Normalmente en las citas, los chicos suelen decirle cosas lindas a las chicas" dice enumerando con el dedo meñique para luego proseguir "Los chicos suelen conversar con las chicas" ahora mostrando el dedo anular, "Aaahm...los chicos suelen abrazar a las chicas" contando tres con su dedo del medio.

"¡Ya entendí!" dice Ash molesto. Evidentemente éste no es su mejor terreno, jamás pensó que tendría que hacer todas estas cosas.

Lamentablemente para Misty, Ash es Ash. Ver a Ash haciendo todo este tipo de cosas, características de un hombre romántico, debe ser tan difícil como ver a Misty acariciando un Pokemon insecto que no sea Butterfree o Beautifly. Sabía que éste era uno de los riesgos, es decir, Misty sabe que Ash nunca mostrará su lado sensible (si es que lo tiene) de la noche a la mañana, necesitará mucha paciencia y perseverancia.

"Ash, si quieres podemos no hablar de eso y podemos hablar de tus viajes" dice Misty para tranquilizar a Ash. Al ver la sonrisa y el alivio de Ash se siente un poco más contenta.

"¿Cómo fue que Mewtwo terminó en el gimnasio Cerulean?" pregunta Ash

"Ya te lo dije. Max y yo lo rescatamos de Giovanni o, al menos, eso intentamos...al final, él nos rescató a nosotros" dice Misty filtrando cierta tristeza

"¿Es verdad que recibieron heridas?" cuestiona Ash filtrando su preocupación

"Sí. Giovanni usó un Ditto para replicar a Mewtwo, luego de eso usó el Poder Psíquico para azotarnos a todos junto a nuestros Pokemon contra una de las paredes" comenta la pelirroja

Ash sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estómago al imaginar el dolor que sintió Misty al recibir un ataque de esa naturaleza. Cuando viajaron siempre se molestaban, se peleaban y se burlaban del otro, pero en los momentos más difíciles, siempre se tenían el uno al otro. En los reencuentros la relación siempre fue más cordial, y ahora sentía algo especial pero que no podía explicárselo, ahora en sus pensamientos ya no había dos cosas que predominaran, sino que había tres: Pokemon, comida y Misty, en ese orden.

"Luego Pidgeot, Altaria y Mewtwo nos llevaron a ciudad Pewter. En el centro Pokemon, Brock y la enfermera Joy se encargaron de cuidarnos. Mewtwo nos comentó su petición y quiso acompañarnos para encontrarse contigo" finaliza Misty.

Ash, en un impulso extraño y sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, miró a la pelirroja y la abrazó.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué quise/quiero abrazar a Misty? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? ¿Por qué ahora pienso más en ella? ¿Por qué siento este hormigueo extraño teniéndola tan cerca?_" se va preguntando Ash apretando el abrazo. Misty, sorpresivamente para él, le devuelve el abrazo y también lo apreta contra ella multiplicando ese hormigueo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las alturas, Mewtwo escucha el pensamiento de Ash y no comprende la confusión del entrenador.

"Pika" dice Pikachu mirando a Pidgeot, quien también emite un graznido de aprobación.

"¿Por qué dices 'por fin'?" pregunta Mewtwo al fiel Pokemon de Ash

Pikachu comienza a explicar lo que ambos sienten usando decenas de gestos para complementar su expresión. Pidgeot va asintiendo con la cabeza feliz de que nada hubiera cambiado desde que tuvo que encargarse de la parvada de Pidgeottos y Pidgeys. El Pikachu clon se sorprende ante lo que va diciendo Pikachu.

"Ajá...ajá... uhm... entonces, se supone que los dos se aman, pero Ash nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente por ella...¿es eso?" pregunta Mewtwo. Pikachu y Pidgeot mueven la cabeza mostrando una afirmación. Esto le explica a Mewtwo lo que le ocurre a nuestro héroe.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty, lo-lo siento" dice Ash separándose de ella después de unos minutos abrazados. Él espera ver la furia característica de Misty, pero se sorprende más al ver a la pelirroja sonrojada, quizás tanto como él.

"Ash, ¿estás bien? Pareces un tomate" dice Misty sonriendo.

"¡Ja! No haz visto tu cara" bromea Ash. Misty al darse cuenta agacha la cabeza para evitar que Ash siga viendo su sonrojo. Son sentimientos encontrados, jamás esperó que Ash la abrazara ni menos que se sonrojara al hacerlo, claramente es un avance.

"Sabes Misty, me alegro de que estés bien" dice Ash tranquilizando las cosas.

"Gracias por preocuparte" comenta la pelirroja. Sentir la preocupación de Ash era algo nuevo para ella, pues aunque ella sabía que Ash la estimaba mucho, la quería mucho y velaba porque ella estuviera bien, lo cierto es que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de oírlo decir ese tipo de cosas.

"Misty, hablando de historias... nunca me comentaste sobre Gyarados. ¿Cómo fue que capturaste uno?" pregunta Ash curioso. Sabe que oportunidades como ésta las hay pocas.

"No sé si deba contarte esa historia" comenta Misty. La cita era para pasar un tiempo juntos, para conversar sobre los viajes de Ash, para ponerse al día, no para escuchar las historias tristes y peligrosas de cada uno. Si Ash se había preocupado con el rescate de Mewtwo, no imaginaría ver su cara al escuchar sobre Gyarados.

"Oh vamos Misty, no me digas que no confías en mí" replica Ash un tanto molesto

"No es eso, no quiero preocuparte más de la cuenta. Se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos, para pasar un tiempo juntos" comenta la pelirroja

"No puede ser tan mala historia" dice Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el árbol, Mewtwo y el Pikachu de Ash se muestran curiosos ante el tema.

"Me comentaron que esa historia es extraordinaria" dice Mewtwo

"_No sé, yo quedé tan sorprendido como Ash cuando vi a Misty usando un Gyarados_" dice Mewtwo en su mente traduciendo lo que menciona Pikachu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Bueno, ya que insistes" suspira Misty. Ash es terco, sabe que tarde o temprano tendrá que contarle la historia.

"¡Sí!" dice Ash triunfante para luego sentarse y observar a Misty.

"Cuando llegué al gimnasio Cerulean, después de que nos separáramos, había noticias sobre unos Agentes que inspeccionaban los gimnasios y que los estaban clausurando" dice la pelirroja. Ash asiente con la cabeza para que continúe.

"En ese momento, Gyarados estaba en la piscina del gimnasio descontrolado. Unos fans de mis hermanas estaban cuidando el gimnasio, pero apenas pudieron se fueron. Intenté llamar a Gyarados a su pokebola e intenté debilitarlo para que me hiciera caso pero fue inútil" menciona la pelirroja "La Agente Joy me ayudó brindándome apoyo e ideas. Me puse el traje de sirena para bailar, en una de esas Gyarados recordaría las presentaciones que hacíamos cuando aún era un Magikarp".

Ash movió la ceja involuntariamente al escuchar sobre la Agente Joy. "¿Agente Joy? Ya veo porqué una de las Joy me comentó que habías logrado ser una buena líder".

"Veo que recibiste mi mensaje" sonríe la pelirroja para luego proseguir "Siguiendo, la idea del traje resultó un completo fracaso. Gyarados comenzó a hacer un remolino en el agua y quedé sin aire, Horsea fue el que me rescató. Como no podía controlar a Gyarados, me cuestioné si realmente estaba capacitada para ser una buena líder de gimnasio".

"Oh Misty" dice Ash mostrando cierta culpabilidad en sus palabras. Es su mejor amiga y una de las personas que más quiere, en sus viajes siempre pensó que Misty podía arreglárselas sin él pues siempre mostró cierta independencia y madurez. Pero escuchar que ella estuvo en problemas y que tuvo que lidiar con un Gyarados furioso en su propio gimnasio era algo que le llenó de preocupación. "Perdón Misty, me gustaría haberte ayudado".

"No te preocupes, gracias a eso me volví la líder que soy" dice Misty calmando la culpa de Ash "En una decisión difícil, encerré a Gyarados en una jaula de acero para que no pudiera molestar más. Me dolió mucho hacer eso, sentía que no era lo correcto, pero no podía hacer nada más, Gyarados estaba destruyendo el gimnasio, estaba dañando al resto de los Pokemon y yo no podía controlarlo."

Ash miraba a Misty y podía sentir la misma debilidad que ella sintió en esa situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿¡Encerró a Gyarados!" gritan Mewtwo y Pikachu sorprendidos en sus respectivos lenguajes.

Pidgeot y el Pikachu clon se sorprenden pero esperan a que Misty continúe la historia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Después llegaron los Hermanos Inservibles [N/A: Se llaman invencibles...pero prefiero llamarlos así] y me retaron a un duelo para ver quién se quedaba con el gimnasio" dice Misty

"¿QUÉ? ¡Cómo se atreven!" dice Ash furioso

"En un principio todo iba bien, Corsola estaba venciendo a uno de sus Tentacruel, cuando de pronto los dos hermanos restantes sacaron sus Tentacruel y comenzaron a atacar a Corsola" habla la pelirroja "Después de eso me metí al agua para sacar a Corsola. Joy los descalificó por usar tres Pokemon contra uno".

"Que alivio" replica Ash

"Pero no contentos con eso, los Tentacruel comenzaron a atacar a Gyarados, quien no podía defenderse al estar encerrado en la jaula. Por eso me metí al agua y me interpuse entre Gyarados y los Tentacruel" dice la pelirroja

Ash la mira al terminar de decir esto, se imaginó a Misty bajo el agua recibiendo el impacto de los tres Tentacruels y la impotencia que debió sentir Gyarados al estar en una jaula.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Eso fue lo que pasó!" dice Mewtwo exaltado. Pikachu mira con sorpresa a Misty, mientras que Pidgeot y el Pikachu clon admiran aún más a la pelirroja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Por un momento quedé inconsciente debajo del agua. Fue allí cuando, según lo que me comentó la Agente Joy, Gyarados rompió la jaula y me rescató" dice la pelirroja intentando no emocionarse ni exponer ciertas lágrimas ante Ash "Después el resto fue pan comido, Gyarados mandó a volar a los Tentacruel y a los tres inservibles. Desde ese día, Gyarados y yo somos amigos, y la agente Joy aprobó el gimnasio" finaliza Misty sin poder evitar sonreír ante el desenlace de la historia.

Ash sintió el mismo hormigueo y la misma sensación de querer abrazar a Misty, el hecho de saber que estuvo inconsciente protegiendo a Gyarados es algo que le tocó el corazón y le recordó involuntariamente a Pikachu. Rendido ante el impulso, Ash nuevamente abraza a la pelirroja y suspira.

"No sé qué decir Misty, ni tampoco sé porqué ahora me dan ganas de abrazarte..." dice Ash apretándola contra sí mismo "De hecho, no sé tampoco qué me pasa, pero me preocupas mucho, me alegro de que estés bien, y de que Gyarados y tú sean amigos ahora".

"Gracias Ash" replica la pelirroja disfrutando del abrazo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Realmente Misty es una heroína" comenta Mewtwo orgulloso de Misty

"Pikachupi" dice Pikachu mirando a Misty

"Piyeeeeoooot" replica Pidgeot mostrando felicidad ante lo que había logrado Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sabes, eso me hizo recordar mi primer día con Pikachu" comenta Ash generando mucha curiosidad en Mewtwo, en el Pikachu clon y, naturalmente, en Misty

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Misty

"Pikachu y yo no siempre fuimos los mejores amigos" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Eso ya me lo contaste, pero nunca me dijiste el porqué huían de los Spearows" comenta la pelirroja

"Para ser el primer día de un viaje Pokemon fue bastante extraño" dice Ash "Para empezar, no pude escoger ninguno de los tres Pokemon iniciales porque me quedé dormido".

"Eso no es nada extraño" dice Misty riéndose ante el atraso de Ash

"Como sea, el punto es que el profesor Oak me dio a Pikachu para no dejarme sin un Pokemon inicial. La verdad es que, al principio, cuando lo vi, me pareció que era un Pokemon tierno y lo abracé" habla Ash. Misty asiente con la cabeza para que continúe. "Pero al hacerlo, lo primero que hizo Pikachu fue electrocutarme. Al salir del laboratorio, Pikachu no quiso entrar en su pokebola. Tuve que ponerme unos guantes de hule y atarlo con una cuerda para poder iniciar el viaje".

Misty se mostraba sorprendida ante lo que Ash le iba contando. Probablemente ella es la persona que mejor conoce a Ash y, pese a todo el tiempo en que viajaron y compartieron juntos, nunca Ash le había contado la historia de su primer viaje. Quizás para una cita esto sería decepcionante, pero para ambos era mejor que una cita común y corriente, los dos estaban redescubriendo cosas que, por diversas circunstancias, nunca supieron del otro.

"Al principio Pikachu se burlaba de mí. Quise ganarme su confianza, pero él sólo me ignoraba. Cuando vi un Pidgey quise capturarlo y mandé a Pikachu para que luchara contra él, pero... él se subió a un árbol y se burló de mí" dice Ash recordando ese día. "Le lancé una pokebola a Pidgey pero se escapó. Después el Pokedex me dijo que tenía que batallar con un Pokemon antes de capturarlo...y Pikachu volvió a reirse de mí".

"Al parecer eras el hazmerreír de Pikachu" dice Misty riéndose ante la situación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Es verdad todo lo que cuenta, Pikachu?" pregunta Mewtwo sorprendido ante la actitud inicial de Pikachu

"Piii" responde afirmativamente Pikachu rascándose la cabeza de vergüenza al igual que su entrenador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sí, pero es mejor que haya sido así...sino no seríamos tan cercanos como ahora" dice Ash "Después de eso, intenté capturar a Pidgey yo solo...pero no resultó. Un Rattata se puso a hurgar en mi comida, por lo que Pikachu se río aún más, y luego le tiré una piedra a un Spearow pensando en que sería un ave tan dócil como un Pidgey". comenta el entrenador de pelo negro.

"Así que ahí fue cuando huiste de Spearow" resuelve la pelirroja

"No, Spearow nos atacó y comenzó a molestar a Pikachu. Después de que Pikachu se defendiera, Spearow llamó a su parvada. Entre la parvada comenzaron a dañar a Pikachu, por lo que lo tomé en mis brazos y comenzamos a correr. Ahí fue cuando vimos el río y me lancé con Pikachu para huir de ellos" dice Ash

"Así fue cómo terminaste en mi caña de pescar, te robaste mi bicicleta y..." va diciendo Misty

"¡No te la robé! ¡Te la pedí prestada! Y ya la tienes de vuelta así que no reclames" dice Ash molesto

"Bueno, bueno, como sea...huiste en mi bicicleta y..." sostiene Misty. Normalmente discutiría con Ash sobre la bicicleta, pero el relato y la cercanía de ambos ameritan obviar esa discusión.

"Huimos, comenzó a llover y en un lugar perdí el equilibrio. Caimos de la bicicleta quedando recostados Pikachu y yo. Los Spearows continuaron su persecución. Yo pensé que no íbamos a salir de ahí, quería que Pikachu se salvara, así que le mostré su pokebola y le pedí que entrara para que pudiera protegerse" comenta Ash. Ahora es Misty quien experimenta la misma sensación de preocupación.

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasó después, Ash?" pregunta Misty sacudiendo a Ash para que continúe el relato

"Me puse enfrente de los Spearows y les dije que no dejaría que dañaran a Pikachu. Los Spearows se lanzaron contra mí, pero antes de que me tocaran, Pikachu saltó y con un poderoso Trueno nos salvó. Fue así como tu bicicleta terminó toda quemada" suspira Ash esperando no recibir otro reproche por la bicicleta.

Misty no sabía qué pensaría Ash si es que lo abraza, por lo que se dedica a mirarlo a los ojos. "Me alegro de que sigas siendo el mismo Ash Ketchum que conocí ese día".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash ha sido así desde su primer día como entrenador, eso me da mucha tranquilidad" comenta Mewtwo

"Pikapi pika pikachu" comenta Pikachu feliz de que Ash sea su entrenador y compañero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sabes Ash, realmente me alegra estar aquí contigo, no es como una cita convencional, pero lo he pasado bien" dice la pelirroja sonriendo y poniéndose más cerca de nuestro héroe.

"Gracias, y gracias por no presionarme...ya sabes" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza para luego cambiar de tema "Me alegro que confíes en mí y que me hayas contado sobre Gyarados".

"Me alegro de haberte conocido...y me alegro de que Pikachu haya quemado mi bicicleta" dice la pelirroja riéndose ante la ironía de la situación.

"Lo mismo digo" dice Ash sonriendo.

Los dos se quedan mirando el mar, una suave brisa acaricia los rostros de ambos entrenadores.

"Nunca me comentaste el porqué te gustan tanto los Pokemon de agua" dice Ash

"¿Qué no es obvio?" cuestiona la pelirroja

"Eeeh...no, es decir, tienes un gimnasio pero eso aún no lo explica" sostiene el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Ash, los Pokemon de agua son los más hermosos que existen, piensa tú en lo hermosa que es el agua en sí" responde Misty con unos ojos brillantes

"Yo pienso que todos los Pokemon son especiales, sin importar el tipo, el color o la región donde viven" dice Ash calmado

"Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero prefiero los Pokemon de agua ante todo" replica la pelirroja

El sol va cayendo, Ash y Misty se quedan en un incómodo silencio. El entrenador no sabe qué más decir, tampoco se le ocurre algo por hacer ni se imagina qué cosas puede querer hacer Misty. La pelirroja, en tanto, sabe que esta es una oportunidad única para decirle a Ash lo que siente. Pero no se atreve, por alguna razón más que comprensible, siente que aún no es el momento, que aún no está lista.

"_Ash, si tan sólo supieras... ¿será bueno que hoy le diga? Ya con los abrazos me ha parecido un día perfecto, pero...¿cuándo voy a tener otra oportunidad como ésta?_" piensa para sí la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo percibe la duda de Misty, tras explorar su mente escucha lo último que pensó. Se siente entre la espada y la pared, le gustaría comentarle a Misty lo que vio en su Premonición para que quedara más tranquila, pero sabe que al hacerlo podría cambiar las cosas.

"_¿Qué pasa si le digo que espere? ¿Quién me asegura que esta tarde no es la ideal para que Misty le diga? ¿Qué puedo hacer?... ¡Ver el Futuro!_" piensa Mewtwo

**Visión de Futuro: Una semana después / Árbol del Comienzo**

En las aguas termales cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo están Ash, Misty, Max, Mewtwo, Pikachu, una mujer adulta, un muchacho vestido con ropas medievales, un Riolu y el propio Mewtwo bañándose. Son dos grupos marcadamente separados, los dos entrenadores y Pikachu están juntos tomados de la mano, mientras que el resto conversa mientras los mira.

"Aún no puedo creer que Ash y Misty sean novios. Nunca me lo imaginé" dice Max mirando cómo el parcito de entrenadores está sentado con Pikachu entre medio de ellos recibiendo las caricias de ambos.

"No debería extrañarte tanto, Misty es una persona muy parecida a Ash en muchos aspectos" complementa Mewtwo

"Se ven lindos, no sabía que Ash tenía novia..." indica Sakura.

"Fue hace pocos días que se hicieron novios" agrega Max

"_Hace pocos días...De ser así cómo tiene que operar la historia, deduzco que Misty no debe decirle sus sentimientos ahora_" razona Mewtwo saliendo de la visión

**Locación: Faro de Cerulean**

"_Misty, no es tiempo, no le digas_" oye la pelirroja en su cabeza.

"¿Ash? ¿Escuchaste algo?" pregunta Misty asustada

"No, sólo escucho el ruido del mar" responde Ash sin atender al susto de Misty

"_Misty, soy yo, Mewtwo, te estoy diciendo que no le digas tus sentimientos todavía_" transmite Mewtwo desde el árbol. Misty comprende que la telepatía de Mewtwo también puede aplicarse a ella.

"_¿Dónde estás?_" pregunta Misty avergonzada de que el Pokemon los estuviera mirando

"_Eso no importa, sólo te estoy diciendo eso. Y cuando Ash parta al Árbol del Comienzo dile que queremos acompañarlo y nos quedaremos a los pies del Árbol para que no tenga problemas_" dice Mewtwo telepáticamente

"_Buena idea, ¡gracias Mewtwo!_" piensa para sí la pelirroja. Luego observa bien al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. "Ash, eres muy afortunado al ser el entrenador elegido por Mewtwo".

"Sí" responde quieto Ash "Solo espero poder estar a su altura y ser lo suficientemente bueno para él" revelando cierto tono de duda en él.

"Créeme que lo eres, estoy orgullosa de ti" dice la pelirroja abrazándolo.

"Yo también estoy orgullosa de ti" balbucea Ash mientras siente el hormigueo del abrazo.

Por alguna extraña sensación, los dos apretaron el abrazo. Para Misty era una declaración tácita, Ash no estaba rechazando la cercanía ni la confianza, estaba devolviendo el mismo cariño aunque se veía algo torpe al hacerlo. Ash, en tanto, actuaba más por instinto que por otra cosa. En su mente seguía preguntándose el porqué del hormigueo, el porqué del placer que le brinda Misty al abrazarlo, el alivio que le significa saber que está bien. Son cosas que aún le chocan y que le parecen extrañas.

Ash comienza a observar a Misty, mira su pelo anaranjado, luego baja la mirada inspeccionando la tersa piel de la muchacha, mira los ojos esmeralda, luego los labios de Misty y prosigue hasta llegar a los pechos. La parte infantil de Ash sale a flote, se sonroja y desvía la mirada como si nunca hubiese estado haciendo aquello.

"_¡Es hermosa!_" dice Ash para sí resumiendo toda la vista anterior [N/A: TODA, de pelo a pechos, no sólo los últimos xD]

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pikapi pi Pikachupi" dice Pikachu sonriendo

"¿Pikapi? ¿Pikachupi?" pregunta el Pikachu clon sin entender qué significan esas palabras en lenguaje Pikachu

"Pikapi es Ash, y Pikachupi es Misty" traduce Mewtwo a su compañero clon. El Pikachu y el Pidgeot de Ash afirman con la cabeza.

"Esos dos terminarán juntos algún día" dice Mewtwo sonriendo.

"Pi pika pika ka pi" dice Pikachu provocando la risa de los Pokemon. Mewtwo lo traduce como "Llevo años esperando".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cae la noche, los dos entrenadores se levantan y sienten algo de frío, es natural que en los lugares cercanos a la costa corran brisas frías con gotitas de agua salada. Es muy tarde para ir al cine, al final la cita entre los dos fue una larga conversación de amigos y unos cuantos abrazos que comienzan a abrir lo que, posiblemente, será una relación en el largo plazo. Los Pokemon que se encontraban en el árbol espiando regresan al gimnasio usando la Teletransportación de Mewtwo.

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

Mientras Ash y Misty tenían su cita. Max y Daisy trabajaban en el gimnasio o, mejor dicho, Max trabajaba en el gimnasio. Primero, ayudó a limpiar la piscina y, luego, alimentó a los Pokemon en el acuario. A los Pokemon que vio en la Cueva de Cerulean los acarició y les saludó afectuosamente.

Concluida la noche suena la puerta. "Deben ser Misty y Ash" dice Daisy abriéndola.

En efecto, eran los dos jóvenes. Antes de que ellos llegaran, Mewtwo junto a Pidgeot y los dos Pikachu se establecieron en la piscina del gimnasio para no levantar sospechas.

"¡Pikachu! ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Misty recibiendo en sus brazos al Pikachu de Ash. Luego Misty le guiña un ojo a Mewtwo dando a entender que agradece lo de la telepatía.

"¿Ash? ¿Cuándo vas a partir al Árbol del Comienzo?" pregunta Max curioso

"Uuuuuuuhm...creo que en un par de días más, no quiero ir todavía" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Ash, si no quieres ir por no querer despedirte de nosotros... piensa que podemos acompañarte hasta los pies del árbol, ¿no creo que tengas problemas con eso o sí?" sugiere Misty

Ash medita, realmente la solución que propone Misty es bastante buena y técnicamente en el sueño le pedían que fuera solo al árbol, no que llegara solo a Rota.

"Creo que es una buena idea, de ser así podemos partir mañana" dice Ash contento al saber que no deberá separarse de sus amigos

"Es una buena noticia" dice Mewtwo mirando a Misty

"¡Que bien!" dice Max para luego agregar algo que deja mudos a los presentes "Ash, mañana quiero tener una batalla Pokemon contigo".

**Esta historia CONTINUARÁ!**

/

¡Por fin llegué de la playa! Descansé haaaaaaaarto, dormí como nunca y comí hasta más no poder. Pensé en algunas de las historias con las que pretendo continuar el fic, espero que no les moleste la intromisión de Paul y el debut de Mewtwo como Pokemon de Ash. Creo que no hay nada más genial (además de ver a Misty en la serie) como ver a Ash pateándole el trasero a Paul (les recomiendo los videos de Youtube, la batalla de la liga es épica por donde se le mire).

Sobre el capítulo, me costó hacer una cita no-cita de Ash y Misty, intenté recrear lo que harían los personajes. Espero que también les haya agradado el spoiler de la Premonición de Mewtwo jejeje y, respecto a los reviews y visitas, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)

**Respuesta a los Reviews**:

Hikari Asakura: Una de las cosas que más me gusta del fic justamente es poder explotar la personalidad de Mewtwo, es un personaje muy interesante. La relación que tendrá con Lucario se viene buena también, espero que les agrade.

Lore: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :), ahora podrás leer a partir del 30 de enero jajaja

VainillaChips: Uno de los reviews que más me gustó (hey! me encanta la crítica constructiva :B). Comento al tiro sobre los puntos negros para luego pasar a los agradecimientos :D. Primero, tú misma lo dijiste implícitamente, cuesta escribir considerando que nuestro idioma tiene muchas diferencias dependiendo del país donde uno viva (eso también aplica al punto 3). Sobre los ataques, la verdad es que igual es algo molesto leer las dos traducciones (ojo, te hice caso, esta vez usé solo una) así que corregí ese detallito. Lo del nombre en inglés, es más que nada porque los ataques yo los ubico mediante el videojuego (y creo que muchos también lo hacen así), por lo que entienden a qué ataque me puedo referir usando eso, pero de todos modos acá no fue necesario pues los ataques que puse no se prestan para confusiones hehehe. Lo del punto 1...por PM te digo, es un poco vergonzoso (aunque sea muy natural la situación).

Respecto a los guiones, en realidad he leído fanfics con guiones y con comillas, es cierto que en español suele prevalecer el uso de los guiones, mas las comillas no me parecen nada de malas, me acomodan mucho más :B. Y lo de oriundo-blonda...bah, es cosa de gustos y estilos, igual intentaré omitir ciertos términos difíciles, la idea es que todos podamos disfrutar de la lectura y no nos quedemos trabados intentando saber qué significa algo.

Ahora los agradecimientos (espero que haya quedado buena onda la sección de respuestas pues, por mi parte, recibí gustoso la crítica :D). Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer, comentar y criticar lo que te parece que se puede mejorar. Espero poder leer alguna historia tuya, pues las veces en que he visto tu perfil no me sale nada =/. ¡Gracias y saludos compatriota!

Marcos94: Yo también pienso lo mismo, Ash debería volver por todos sus Pokemon y ganar alguna liga o algo así (ahí veré cómo desarrollo el fic). Sobre Charizard, te adelanto desde ya que SÍ VOLVERÁ con Ash, aunque deberás tener paciencia. Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y gracias por leer y comentar :D.

...

Eso, **¡cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, comentario positivo, comentario negativo, qué sé yo... ya saben! Para eso están los Reviews :D**


	9. Daisy y los celos de Pika Pika

**Capítulo 8 - Daisy, líder de gimnasio, y los celos de Pika Pika  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Mewtwo / Max)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

"Ash, mañana quiero tener una batalla Pokemon contigo" dice Max mirando a Ash

"¿Qué?" pregunta Misty sorprendida ante la petición del entrenador de Hoenn

"Ash deberías tener cuidado, Max venció a Misty" agrega Daisy

"Acepto el desafío, Max" comenta Ash agregando "Después de todo, cuando dejamos de viajar juntos te prometí esta batalla".

"¿Puede ser una batalla de seis contra seis?" pregunta Max aprovechando la situación

"¡Claro! Será un placer" dice Ash

"Pero Ash, mañana nos iremos a Rota" replica la pelirroja

"Sí, pero nos iremos en la tarde. El duelo será en la mañana" dice Max

"Eso sí, en ese caso tengo que ir al Centro Pokemon para trasladar algunas pokebolas" replica Ash pensando en qué Pokemons usará para la batalla.

"Ash, no subestimes a Max, pudo vencer a mi Gyarados" agrega Misty

"¡Wow! Felicitaciones Max" dice el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta halagando a su par de Hoenn

"Gracias" comenta Max un tanto avergonzado "Es un honor recibir felicitaciones de ustedes dos".

Ash y Max deciden hacer la batalla en las afueras del gimnasio, esto porque a ninguno de los dos le acomoda tanto la piscina de ciudad Cerulean. Misty y Daisy se encargan de alimentar a los Pokemon durante la noche, mientras que Mewtwo conversa con el Pikachu clon. Max conversa con ellos.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean**

Ash, tras llegar al centro Pokemon, se encuentra en los videoteléfonos esperando una respuesta por parte del profesor Oak o de Tracey. En una hoja de papel anotó todos sus Pokemon y comenzó a tacharlos para ver cuáles son los que quería para esta batalla pensando en aquellos que Max conocía mejor o aquellos que a él le gustaban más.

"¡Tracey! ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta Ash

"¡Hey Ash! Bien, ¿dónde andas?" cuestiona Tracey

"En Ciudad Cerulean" replica Ash esbozando una sonrisa. Pikachu también saluda

"¡Que bien! Y dime, ¿necesitas algo?" pregunta el observador Pokemon

"Sí, quiero transferir unos Pokemon. Tendré una batalla con Max" dice Ash entusiasmado

"Bien Ash, dime qué Pokemons necesitas" pregunta Tracey

Ash saca su hoja de papel, saca de sus pokebolas a Infernape, Primeape, Meganium y Gastly.

"Chicos, voy a transferirlos al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak para que puedan descansar un poco. Han tenido buenas batallas y ahora es el turno de los demás" dice Ash sonriendo. Todos aceptan menos Meganium que se abalanza sobre su entrenador y Gastly quien no desea irse.

"Gastly, el Laboratorio está lleno de Pokemons, creo que puedes hacer muchos amigos en ese lugar" dice Ash calmando a Gastly para luego dirigirse a Meganium "Y Meganium, yo siempre te voy a querer y apreciar, pero es el turno de otros Pokemon también".

Tras una breve charla, Ash regresa a los cuatro Pokemon y los envía donde el Profesor Oak.

"¿Qué Pokemons vas a pedir, Ash?" pregunta Tracey tras recibir las cuatro pokebolas.

"Quiero a Sceptile y Torkoal" dice Ash

"¿Sólo esos dos? Pero Ash...¿qué otros Pokemons tienes contigo?" cuestiona Tracey sin poder hacer el balance en su cabeza

"Misty me entregó a Pidgeot. Tengo conmigo a Donphan y Squirtle, creo que con eso es suficiente" replica Ash para luego apuntar a Pikachu como su sexto Pokemon.

"Realmente te lo vas a tomar en serio, eh" dice Tracey riendo

"¡Hey! Max derrotó a Misty" contesta Ash agregando "Además, aunque sea él yo seguiré dando mi máximo".

Tracey le envía las pokebolas a Ash, los dos Pokemon salen y saludan afectuosamente a Ash.

"Bien, eso es todo, manda saludos al profesor Oak y a mi mamá" se despide Ash

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

"Estoy nervioso" confiesa Max hablando con Mewtwo y el Pikachu clon

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Porque mañana batallaré contra Ash. Es uno de mis mejores amigos y también es uno de mis héroes, cuando viajaba con él siempre me impresionó su forma de tratar a los Pokemon y sus métodos para ganar una batalla, es como un sueño hecho realidad" comenta Max sorprendiendo especialmente al Pikachu clon

"No creo que debas sentir nervios, debes disfrutar el momento" dice Mewtwo intentando pensar en algo que Ash diría en un momento como éste

"Gracias, de todas maneras aún no sé cuál será mi sexto Pokemon... tengo a Banette, Manectric y Weavile en Hoenn" dice Max preocupado "No sé qué Pokemon puedo usar para detener al Pikachu de Ash".

Esto sorprende a Mewtwo y al Pikachu clon. "¿Por qué le temes tanto al Pikachu de Ash?" cuestiona Mewtwo sabiendo el poder que concentra aquel Pokemon.

"Porque, conociendo a Ash, lo usará como su último Pokemon, para ese entonces no estoy seguro de que Camerupt siga en condiciones de seguir luchando" dice Max planeando su estrategia "Además, aún no sé qué Pokemons usará Ash, esto complica el asunto".

Pikachu clon comienza a imaginar la batalla de Max, al igual que Mewtwo, nunca estuvo a las órdenes de un entrenador y bien podría medir fuerzas con el Pikachu de Ash para saber qué tanto ha cambiado desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Por la misma razón, el Pikachu clon conversa con Mewtwo sorprendiéndolo.

"Max, el Pikachu clon dice que quiere ayudarte en la batalla" comenta Mewtwo

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" pregunta Max sorprendido

Pikachu afirma con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si tú quieres. Eso sí, deja ver tus ataques primero" dice Max sacando su Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Pikachu. El Pokemón Ratón. Cuando varios de estos Pokémon se juntan, su energía puede causar fuertes tormentas.**

"Veamos la sección de ataques" habla Max después de recibir la definición

**Pokedex: Ataques de Pikachu: Impactrueno, Doble Equipo, Ataque Rápido, Agilidad y Excavar.**

"¡Tienes ataque Excavar!" dice Max emocionado "¿Cómo es que el Pikachu de Ash nunca aprendió eso?"

"Max, debes recordar que, aunque seamos Pokemon clones, somos seres diferentes y tenemos vidas propias" habla Mewtwo y mira a Pikachu "Creo que aprendiste Excavar en la Cueva de Cerulean, ¿no es así?". Pikachu afirma con la cabeza de nuevo.

"¡Bien! Mañana enfrentaremos a Ash, ¿verdad, Pikachu?" dice Max emocionado al poder ocupar el clon del Pikachu de Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar del gimnasio, Daisy intenta descubrir qué tal le fue a Misty en su cita.

"Misty, cuéntame cómo te fue con Ash" dice Daisy con ojos brillantes y mirando la unión de los dos Luvdisc (Caserin y Luverin)

"Bien. Lo pasamos bien" dice Misty evadiendo el tema.

"¡Pero cuéntame detalles, hermanita!" molesta la rubia

"No" gruñe la pelirroja

"Pero Misty" reclama la blonda

"No, ya te dije que no diré nada" dice Misty saliendo del lugar

"Oh vamos Misty, no te enojes" suspira Daisy dejando ir a su hermanita

**Locación: Afueras del gimnasio Cerulean**

Daisy y Misty, con motivo especial del duelo cierran el gimnasio y sacan unos asientos para poder observar la batalla. Mewtwo también sale a la luz y se introduce en su capa de sombra habitual. Pikachu clon se queda en sus piernas esperando la señal de Max para entrar en batalla.

"Bien Max, llegó el día" dice Ash mirando al joven entrenador de Hoenn

"Espero ganar tal como le gané a Misty" desafía Max confiando en su carta de triunfo y en su experiencia como entrenador

"La batalla será de seis contra seis, sin límite de tiempo. No se permitirán substituciones" afirma Misty haciendo de árbitro

"Bien, comencemos. ¡Donphan, yo te elijo!" dice Ash mientras se materializa un poderoso Donphan.

"En ese caso, Sceptile, es tu turno" ordena Max materializando a su Pokemon inicial

"¡Veo que elegiste a Treecko!" dice Ash sonriendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Wow! Veré qué dice el Pokedex" dice Daisy

**Pokedex: Donphan. El Pokemon elefante. Donphan es tan fuerte que puede arrastrar fácilmente un camión de descarga. Tiene la piel tan dura como una roca. Para hacerle daño, no bastan los ataques comunes.**

"Sceptile tiene ventaja por ser de tipo Hierba" complementa Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sceptile, salta y usa Hoja Espada" ordena Max confiado en la velocidad de su Pokemon

"Donphan, usa Tormenta de Arena y luego Poder Oculto" indica Ash

La cara de Max se muestra un tanto nerviosa al conocer la combinación de Tormenta de Arena y la habilidad Velo arena de Donphan. Ahora la evasión de Donphan es mayor y puede contrarrestar la velocidad de su Sceptile.

"¡Sceptile! Usa Tormenta de Hojas" indica Max para poder salir de la Tormenta de Arena.

"Poder Oculto" ordena Ash

La Tormenta de Hojas va directo hacia Donphan, pero es neutralizada por el Poder Oculto.

"Sceptile, prepara un Rayo Solar" dice Max pensando "_Ash va a neutralizar la Tormenta de Hojas y va a esquivar la Hoja Espada. Si lanzo Bala Semilla se perderán entre la Tormenta de Arena y la propia evasión de Donphan._"

"Donphan, usa Terremoto" ordena Ash

Un poderoso temblor sacude la tierra haciendo que los asistentes del duelo (Misty, Mewtwo y Daisy) caigan de sus respectivos asientos. Pikachu clon se impresiona al ver el poder del Donphan de Ash, mientras que Sceptile resiste sin problemas el movimiento.

"¡Ahora! Rayo Solar" indica Max

El Rayo Solar atraviesa la Tormenta de Arena y está cerca de Donphan. Ash mira y tiene una ocurrencia.

"Donphan, Rizo Defensa y Rodada, esquiva el Rayo Solar" indica Ash

Donphan en cuestión de segundos se convierte en una rueda poderosísima, el Rayo Solar alcanza a ser esquivado, mas la explosión del mismo daña un poco a Donphan.

"¡Ahora Rodada contra Sceptile!" ordena Ash

"Sceptile, usa Tormenta de Hojas" indica Max

La Tormenta de Hojas impacta en la Rodada de Donphan pero el Pokemon de Ash mantiene su trayectoria y aumenta su fuerza. Max se sorprende cuando Donphan impacta en Sceptile y ve a su Pokemon debilitado. "_Imposible_" piensa Max.

Para sorpresa de los presentes, Sceptile comienza a usar su habilidad Espesura, tal como lo hizo con Misty. Un brillo verdoso se apodera del Pokemon inicial de Max, él solo puede esbozar una sonrisa.

"¡Vamos Sceptile! Usa Rayo Solar y deténlo" ordena Max

"Continúa con la Rodada" indica Ash

Sceptile es golpeado otra vez por Donphan mientras prepara el Rayo Solar. Donphan se aproxima para dar un tercer impacto cuando recibe el poderoso Rayo Solar potenciado por la habilidad de Sceptile. El resultado es que Donphan sale volando tras la explosión y cae rendido fuera de combate.

"Donphan está fuera de combate. Sceptile es el ganador" dice Misty

"¡Buen trabajo, Donphan! Lo hiciste muy bien" felicita Ash a su Pokemon que es absorbido por la pokebola

"¡Bien hecho, Sceptile! Sabía que podías hacerlo" dice Max

"Torkoal, yo te elijo" dice Ash sacando al sentimental Pokemon tortuga.

"¡Así que Torkoal, eh!" dice Max sonriendo "_Al parecer usará sus Pokemon de Hoenn_".

"Torkoal, usa Onda de Fuego" ordena Ash.

"Sceptile, salta y usa Tormenta de Hojas" indica Max

La Onda de Fuego [Llamada Onda ígnea] quema las hojas sin dificultad e impacta en Sceptile dejándolo fuera de combate. Fue un golpe directo.

"¡Sceptile!" dice Max preocupado por su Pokemon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sceptile ya no puede continuar. Torkoal es el ganador" dice Misty

"Será una batalla pareja" vaticina Mewtwo

"Así parece. Veré qué dice el Pokedex sobre Torkoal" agrega Daisy

**Pokedex: Torkoal. El Pokemon carbón. Torkoal genera energía quemando carbón. A medida que se extingue el fuego, se va debilitando. Antes de entrar en combate, quema más carbón de lo habitual.**

"Es un Pokemon de tipo fuego proveniente de Hoenn" dice Misty enseñándole a su hermana

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Max tras regresar a Sceptile debe decidir con qué Pokemon debería continuar. "_Gengar o Camerupt. Tengo que guardar a Camerupt para el final, por lo que usaré a Gengar_" piensa Max.

"Gengar, es tu turno" grita Max mostrando al Pokemon fantasma

"¡Wow! Tienes un Gengar" exclama Ash sorprendido

Gengar reconoce a Ash y va a saludarlo. Esto genera mucha sorpresa en todos los presentes. Gengar dice unas palabras en su idioma que Ash no puede entender.

"Gengar dice que es el Pokemon que viste en la Torre Lavanda" traduce Mewtwo en voz alta

"¡Gengar! ¡Eres tú!" exclama Ash acariciando al Pokemon fantasma para agregar "No te preocupes por Gastly, él está conmigo, aunque ahora anda con el Profesor Oak".

"¿¡Ustedes se conocen!" pregunta Max aún cuando la respuesta es demasiado evidente.

"Sí, lo conocí en mi primer viaje a través de Kanto" asegura Ash "Será un gusto pelear contigo, Gengar".

Tras la bizarra escena, ambos entrenadores se encuentran listos para la batalla.

"Gengar, usa Bola de Sombra" ordena Max

"Torkoal, Lanzallamas" apunta Ash

Ambos ataques colisionan generando una explosión de la cual ambos salen ilesos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Así que ése es el Gengar de la Torre Lavanda" murmura Misty recordando la experiencia de Ash en aquel lugar

"Misty, ¿cómo se puede combatir a un Pokemon fantasma?" comenta Daisy

"Es muy difícil vencerlos, depende de la estrategia que use el entrenador" asegura Misty mientras Daisy saca nuevamente su Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Gengar. El Pokemon sombra. Gengar es un Pokémon con extremidades pequeñas. Tiene una personalidad siniestra y tenebrosa, sobre todo en estado salvaje. Se dice que en las noches sale a espantar y perder a los viajeros para robar su vida. Viven en cementerios y lugares abandonados para que nadie les moleste.**

"Que miedo" exclama Daisy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gengar, usa Rayo Confusor en Torkoal" indica Max adaptándose a los ataques de Gengar para planear una estrategia. Al ser una de sus recientes capturas, no ha tenido tiempo como para forjar una estrategia de batalla o potenciar sus habilidades.

"¡Torkoal! Lanzallamas" indica Ash esperando a que pueda neutralizar el Rayo Confusor. Para su mala suerte, el ataque de Gengar impacta en Torkoal y éste queda confundido.

"Gengar, ahora usa Bola de Sombras" apunta Max

"¡Torkoal!" grita Ash esperando a que su Pokemon escuche

La Bola de Sombra da de lleno en Torkoal quien sale despedido por los aires y cae de espalda. Max sonríe, sabe que esta vez Torkoal no tiene escapatoria, aunque ya no está confundido.

"Ahora Gengar, usa Tinieblas" ordena Max

"Torkoal, usa Lanzallamas y bloquea" indica Ash esperando a que pueda neutralizar el ataque

Al igual que antes, ambos ataques colisionan generando otra explosión. Torkoal, pese a su mala posición, seguirá luchando, aunque por dentro se siente más vulnerable de lo normal.

"Gengar, usa Bola de Sombra otra vez" apunta Max

"_Si el Lanzallamas está bloqueando tanto la Bola de Sombra como las Tinieblas de Gengar...Súper Calor debería atravesarlas_" piensa Ash

"Torkoal, usa Súper Calor" ordena Ash

Tal como Ash lo había previsto, el Súper Calor atravesó el ataque de Gengar y lo impactó de lleno. Un enorme fuego se apodera de Gengar dando a entender que se encuentra quemado. Max ahora es quien está complicado.

"Gengar, usa Fuego Fatuo" indica Max

"Torkoal, Lanzallamas" apunta Ash

Los dos ataques colisionan y luchan por imponerse ante el otro, finalmente hay una explosión cerca de Torkoal y Gengar gana la batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Torkoal es incapaz de continuar. Gengar es el ganador" dice Misty

"Me pregunto qué Pokemon usará Ash" pregunta Daisy pensando en que Mewtwo podría ser una buena opción

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ha sido una buena batalla Torkoal, mereces un buen descanso" dice Ash mirando la pokebola que contiene al Pokemon de fuego.

"Bien hecho, Gengar" felicita Max al Pokemon fantasma

"Sceptile, necesito tu asistencia" comenta Ash sacando al Pokemon de hierba. Max sonríe, se confirma parcialmente el hecho de que Ash usará preferentemente Pokemons provenientes de Hoenn.

"Gengar, usa Rayo Confusor" indica Max

"Sceptile, salta, evade y usa Hoja Espada" ordena Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash también tiene un Sceptile" dice Daisy sorprendida

"Y no sólo eso. El Sceptile de Ash derrotó a un Darkrai en la Liga de Sinnoh" agrega Misty

"¿Darkrai?" pregunta Mewtwo al escuchar un nombre absolutamente desconocido

**Pokedex: Darkrai. El Pokemon oscuridad. Para protegerse causa pesadillas a los que le rodean. Pero no lo hace con intención de hacer daño. Es un Pokemon legendario.**

"Da bastante miedo" dice Daisy

"Ash fue el único que pudo vencer a Darkrai ese año. Luego Pikachu empató contra un Latios en la semifinal" habla la pelirroja recordando cómo vio ese combate por televisión. Pikachu clon abre los ojos como plato cuando escucha que su par empató con otro Pokemon legendario del nivel de Mewtwo, esto lo pone un poco nervioso.

"Espera, si Ash no ganó esa liga... ¿significa que perdió en esa batalla?" pregunta Daisy

"Así es. Ash venció a dos Pokemon legendarios de Tobías, mientras que él derrotó a sus seis Pokemon" agrega Misty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Gengar! ¡No!" exclama Max viendo cómo Sceptile da en Gengar y lo deja tumbado.

"¡Bien hecho, Sceptile! Tal como lo hiciste con Darkrai" exclama Ash

"Altaria, es tu turno" dice Max sacando a su hermoso Pokemon cantor.

"¡Tienes un Altaria!" exclama Ash sorprendido

"Bien, es hora de enseñarle cómo vencimos al Gyarados de Misty" dice Max desafiante "Altaria, Danza Dragón y luego Pulso Dragón".

"Sceptile, cuando te diga usa Bala Semilla contra el piso" ordena Ash

Altaria lanza la bola de color celeste lista para hacer explosión en Sceptile. Ash mira y ordena "¡Ahora!". Sceptile usa Bala Semilla para impulsarse un poco y esquivar el ataque. Una vez en tierra, brinca para ponerse a la altura de Altaria.

"Sceptile, Hoja Espada" indica Ash

"Eso no te servirá Ash. Altaria es tipo Dragón y Volador, aunque ataques mucho no conseguirás hacer daño" replica Max

"Sceptile" murmura Ash pensando en que no puede hacer substituciones.

"Altaria, usa Ace Aéreo" ordena Max manejando la ventaja parcial que lleva.

"Sceptile, esquiva y usa Portazo" habla Ash evaluando las alternativas

Altaria impacta en Sceptile debilitándolo, este último no alcanza a ejecutar su ataque. Max ahora se dispone a dar el golpe final.

"Ahora Altaria, termínalo con otro Ace Aéreo" exclama Max

"Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas" dice Ash pensando "_Quizás no podré detenerlo, pero algún daño le hará_".

Altaria ejecuta su ataque sin complicaciones recibiendo el impacto de la Tormenta de Hojas sin inmutarse. Sceptile cae rendido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sceptile ya no puede continuar. Altaria es el ganador" indica Misty

"Max está derrotando a Ash" dice Daisy sorprendida ante el nivel que muestra Max

"Esta batalla es muy interesante" comenta Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gracias Sceptile" dice Ash regresando a su Pokemon. "_Squirtle, Pidgeot o Pikachu... ¡Pidgeot!_" piensa el entrenador. "Pidgeot, ¡yo te elijo!" exclama el entrenador.

"_¡El Pidgeot de Ash!_" exclama Max dentro de su mente. "Altaria, ten mucho cuidado" previene Max a su Pokemon. "Usa Pulso Dragón"

"Pidgeot, evade y usa Ráfaga" ordena Ash

Pidgeot extiende sus alas generando una corriente de aire intimidante para luego batirlas y generar una poderosa Ráfaga que repele el Pulso Dragón y lo envía directamente hacia Altaria. A medida que pasa el tiempo, la Ráfaga va convirtiéndose en un poderoso Torbellino que encierra al Pokemon de Max.

"¡Oh no! Altaria, sal de ahí y usa Ace Aéreo" dice Max viendo cómo su Pokemon está en problemas

"No lo dejes, Pidgeot usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Ash

Un poderoso Hiper Rayo impacta en Altaria quien no logra salir del torbellino con su Ace Aéreo. Altaria cae a tierra y el torbellino se disuelve.

"Altaria, ¿puedes continuar?" pregunta Max

"Pidgeot, elévate y usa otra vez Ráfaga" apunta Ash

"Altaria, usa Aliento de Dragón contra Pidgeot" ordena Max

El Aliento de Dragón es desviado hacia otro lugar por las poderosas Ráfagas de Pidgeot, otra vez se genera un torbellino que envuelve a Altaria. Max está en serios aprietos.

"Ahora Pidgeot, usa Ace Aéreo" indica Ash

Pidgeot ingresa por el ojo del torbellino y golpea a Altaria usando Ace Aéreo. Altaria cae debilitado y queda fuera de combate.

"Pidgeot es el ganador. Altaria ya no puede seguir" pronuncia Misty agregando "Nada mal para ser tu segunda batalla con Ash"

"¿Segunda batalla?" pregunta Daisy incrédula. Max también ignora sobre la batalla contra Paul.

"Ash ayer luchó contra Paul" dice la pelirroja

"¡Paul! ¿Te refieres a su rival de Sinnoh?" exclama Max sorprendido y nervioso

"Sí" dice Ash

"¿Pudiste derrotarlo?" pregunta Max nervioso recordando que Paul lo venció en la Liga de Hoenn el año pasado.

"Sí, aunque Mewtwo me ayudó" dice Ash riéndose. Max traga al escuchar que Mewtwo batalló al lado de Ash. Si Mewtwo luchó contra Paul, ¿por qué no habría de usarlo contra él también?

"_Bien, tengo a Gardevoir, Camerupt y al Pikachu clon. Debería usar al Pikachu clon, pero arruinaría la sorpresa y debo guardarlo para Mewtwo y Pikachu. Gardevoir también es uno de mis Pokemon más poderosos y el único que podría luchar contra uno de esos dos. Tendré que mostrar a Camerupt_". razona Max. "¡Camerupt! Es hora".

"Así que un Camerupt" dice Ash sacando su propio Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Camerupt. El Pokemon erupción. Cuando se enfada, las jorobas del lomo entran en erupción y expulsan lava. Habita los cráteres de los volcanes.**

"Bien, Pidgeot, usa Ráfaga" ordena Ash

"Camerupt, usa Roca afilada" indica Max

Un torbellino encierra a Camerupt repitiendo la estrategia usada contra Altaria. Las rocas que lanza Camerupt son absorbidas por el torbellino neutralizando el ataque.

"Ahora Pidgeot, usa Hiper Rayo" apunta Ash

"Cúbrete con Súper Calor" ordena Max

El fuego se apodera del torbellino dañando a Camerupt como si fuera un ataque de Giro Fuego pero protegiéndolo del impacto del Hiper Rayo. Es una estrategia un tanto arriesgada pero útil considerando que Camerupt está acostumbrado a las altas temperaturas.

"Ahora Camerupt, sal de ahí y usa Roca Afilada" ordena Max

El ataque de Camerupt es ejecutado y Pidgeot comienza a esquivar todas las rocas que lanza el Pokemon de Max. Daisy y Mewtwo se sorprenden ante la agilidad que está mostrando Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, ahora usa Hiper Rayo" grita Ash

"Camerupt, usa Súper Calor" indica Max

Los dos ataques colisionan generando una poderosa explosión y una gigantesca nube de polvo. Ash tiene una idea.

"Pidgeot, ponte arriba y usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Ash

"Camerupt, usa Roca Afilada" insiste Max pese a que la nube de polvo no deja ver nada.

Daisy, Misty, Mewtwo y Ash pueden ver cómo Pidgeot se ubica en perpendicular a Camerupt. Un poderoso rayo de color amarillo sale desde arriba. Max ve la maniobra pero ya es tarde. Camerupt queda fuera de combate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Camerupt ya no puede continuar. Pidgeot es el ganador" indica Misty

"Realmente ese Pidgeot es muy ágil" exclama Daisy sorprendida

"Max debería usar a Gardevoir ahora" dice Misty sin saber que el Pikachu clon está dispuesto para entrar en batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pikachu, es hora" dice Max. El Pikachu clon salta desde las piernas de Mewtwo y se pone en posición de batalla. Todos quedan sorprendidos, menos Mewtwo.

"_El Pikachu clon, esto será difícil_" piensa Ash dentro de su mente. "Pidgeot, ten mucho cuidado. Es el clon de Pikachu"

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno" ordena Max contento "_Siempre quise decir eso hahaha_"

"Pidgeot, esquívalo y usa Ráfaga" indica Ash pensando en cómo contrarrestar a Pikachu

Pikachu ejecuta su Impactrueno pero Pidgeot logra evadir los tiros. El Pokemon ave usa sus alas para crear otro torbellino y desestabilizar a Pikachu.

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno en el Torbellino" ordena Max

"Pidgeot, Hiper Rayo" apunta Ash

El Hiper Rayo impacta en el poderoso torbellino envuelto de descargas eléctricas generando una potente explosión que deja sorprendidos tanto a Ash como a Max. Pikachu sale ileso mientras que Pidgeot comienza a cansarse.

"Pikachu, usa tu Agilidad y luego usa Impactrueno" resuelve Max

"Pidgeot, usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Ash

Pikachu evade con facilidad el Hiper Rayo de Pidgeot y, con una poderosa descarga eléctrica, termina la batalla. Pidgeot cae rendido

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pidgeot no puede continuar. Pikachu es el ganador" dice Misty

"No puedo creer que Max esté usando al Pikachu clon" insiste Daisy

"Fue el propio Pikachu clon quien lo pidió" complementa Mewtwo sorprendiendo a las dos hermanas Waterflower.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_No puedo dejar a Squirtle contra Pikachu, sería contraproducente... pero siento que debo dejar a Pikachu para el final. Tendré que arriesgarme, además, no creo que mi Pikachu desee enfrentar al clon_" piensa para sí Ash. "¡Squirtle! Yo te elijo".

"¡Aaaaaaaaash! ¡Qué estás haciendo!" exclama Misty molesta al ver la mala decisión de Ash

"¡Hey! Esta es mi batalla, no te metas" reclama Ash. Mewtwo se sorprende ante el enojo que ambos muestran hacia el otro. Squirtle mira a Pikachu en el hombro de Ash para cerciorarse de que no lo está enfrentando.

"Bien, Pikachu... usa Impactrueno" ordena Max más tranquilo preguntándose si la decisión que tomó Ash fue para resguardar a Pikachu o darle cierta ventaja para luchar contra Mewtwo.

"Squirtle, esquívalo con Giro Rápido y usa Chorro de Agua" apunta Ash

Para sorpresa de Max, Squirtle esquiva los Impactruenos usando la superficie de hierba para adquirir más velocidad. El Chorro de Agua impacta en Pikachu desplazándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

"Vamos Pikachu, usa Agilidad y luego Impactrueno" indica Max

"Squirtle, otra vez Giro Rápido" ordena Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Aún no puedo creer que Ash haya elegido un Pokemon de agua para enfrentar al Pikachu clon" dice Daisy

"Yo tampoco entiendo su decisión, pero Squirtle está haciendo una buena batalla de todos modos" asegura Mewtwo. Misty se sorprende también ante el resultado imprevisto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Squirtle esquiva los Impactruenos durante un tiempo usando su Giro Rápido, mas nada es eterno, por lo que Pikachu acierta su tiro y una descarga eléctrica impacta en Squirtle.

"Sí" dice Max pensando en que ya tiene la victoria.

"Squirtle usa Refugio, Giro Rápido y luego Cabezazo" ordena Ash

En el Refugio, Squirtle se mete dentro de su caparazón recibiendo la descarga eléctrica; al ponerse a girar se libera de ésta y cuando queda cerca de Pikachu ejecuta un poderoso Cabezazo.

"¡Pikachu!" grita Max sorprendido ante el aguante de Squirtle

"Ahora Squirtle, Hidrobomba" apunta Ash

Una Hidrobomba poderosísima moja a Pikachu lanzándolo a un costado. Pikachu se levanta con dificultad.

"Pikachu, usa un Impactrueno" dice Max sin poder creer que una batalla que debería ser fácil se tornó complicada

"Squirtle, Chorro de Agua al suelo y luego Cabezazo" indica Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash sí que sabe manejar a Squirtle" dice Daisy maravillada con el Pokemon de agua

"Realmente Pikachu no se esperaba una lucha tan dura" comenta Mewtwo recordando que el objetivo del Pikachu clon era enfrentar a su par

"_Squirtle le está dando una gran batalla a Pikachu_" piensa Misty para sí

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pikachu, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo" alienta Max

El Impactrueno de Pikachu se conduce por el Chorro de Agua y da en Squirtle. Squirtle cae rendido y no puede continuar. Pikachu se encuentra evidentemente cansado.

"Squirtle, muy buen trabajo amigo" felicita Ash a su Pokemon para luego regresarlo a su pokebola. "Bien Max, ha sido una buena batalla, que gane el mejor".

Del hombro del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta desciende Pikachu listo para combatir. Tal como Max lo sospechaba, Pikachu es el sexto y último Pokemon. Esto genera sentimientos encontrados en el joven de Hoenn, pues se alivia al saber que no es Mewtwo, pero de todos modos se encuentra nervioso considerando que es el Pikachu de Ash.

"Pikachu, usa Agilidad y Ataque Rápido" ordena Max

"Pikachu, esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro" indica Ash

El Pikachu clon no se mueve con tanta rapidez como el Pikachu de Ash que fácilmente evade el ataque usando su cola como rebote. Da un brinco quedando encima del Pikachu clon y ejecuta la Cola de Hierro dando un golpe directo.

"¡Pikachu! usa Excavar" habla Max

"¿Puede usar Excavar?" pregunta Ash sorprendido. Su Pikachu también se sorprende.

Pikachu clon cava rápidamente quedando bajo la superficie. Misty y Daisy se muestran sorprendidas ante el ataque del Pikachu clon.

"Pikachu, ten mucho cuidado, ante cualquier vibración que sientas salta" sugiere Ash

"¡Ahora!" exclama Max

Pikachu clon sale desde la tierra impactando al Pikachu de Ash quien sale despedido hacia arriba. Se oye un gemido de dolor por parte del Pikachu de Ash.

"¡Tacleada de Voltios, Pikachu!" ordena Ash aprovechando la situación.

En el aire Pikachu prepara la Tacleada de Voltios, el Pikachu clon no alcanza a recibir ninguna orden de Max por lo que recibe el golpe de lleno y queda fuera de combate.

"¡Pikachu!" grita Max decepcionado por no poder ayudar al Pokemon con una orden que le salvara del impacto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pikachu clon ya no puede continuar. El Pikachu de Ash gana. Ahora solo queda un Pokemon para cada uno" resume Misty

"Max debería usar a Gardevoir ahora" dice Mewtwo. Daisy afirma con la cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Max va a buscar al Pikachu clon y lo deja en los brazos de Mewtwo. Saca su última pokebola y la lanza materializándose Gardevoir.

"¡Un Gardevoir! Veo que fuiste por Ralts" dice Ash gratamente sorprendido

"Sí Ash, y te cuento que en todo Kanto sólo dos personas lograron vencerlo" comenta Max para intentar intimidar a su héroe

"¡Bien! Veremos si seré la tercera" desafía Ash

"Gardevoir, usa Hojas Mágicas" exclama Max considerando de que Hojas Mágicas nunca falla.

"Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido y luego Impactrueno" ordena Ash

Las Hojas Mágicas golpean a Pikachu quien se repone rápidamente, va tomando velocidad para luego ejecutar un Impactrueno que le llega a Gardevoir. Max se asusta considerando la fuerza del ataque.

"Gardevoir, elévate y usa Psíquico" indica Max

Desde la tierra va surgiendo el ataque Psíquico dando de lleno en Pikachu quien sale despedido por los aires. Pikachu clon observa detenidamente la batalla decepcionado al no poder combatir al cien por ciento contra su par. Tras la batalla piensa que quedó mal parado.

"¡Pikachu! ¿Puedes continuar?" pregunta Ash

"Pikaaaa" responde el Pokemon ratón mostrando su valentía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pikachu clon mira la escena y ve el coraje del Pikachu de Ash, no es que en su batalla él no se haya esforzado, pero siente que, a pesar de tener el mismo cuerpo y ser de la misma especie, son tan distintos en algunas cosas. Él piensa que no podría resistir un ataque como ése. Mewtwo siente que algo anda mal con Pikachu y pregunta por telepatía: "_Pikachu, ¿qué te pasa?_"

"_Nada_" traduce Mewtwo desde la respuesta en voz alta que pronuncia Pikachu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Bien! Usa Impactrueno otra vez" indica Ash

"Gardevoir, Psíquico otra vez" ordena Max

Nuevamente Pikachu sale despedido por los aires con el ataque de Gardevoir. No obstante, Gardevoir recibe también el Impactrueno de Pikachu quedando paralizado. Esto complica las cosas para Max.

"Gardevoir, ¿puedes seguir?" pregunta Max nervioso ante la situación

"Pikachu" murmura Ash viendo como su Pokemon ha resistido ambos ataques "_No creo que resista otro Psíquico de Gardevoir, es muy fuerte_"

"Gardevoir, usa Hojas Mágicas" indica Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Este debería ser el final para el Pikachu de Ash_" piensa Pikachu preocupado por lo que ve.

"Esto se ve mal para Ash" murmura Daisy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para Ash, por un momento, la batalla se detuvo y en su mente vió cómo Pikachu podía subirse en las Hojas Mágicas para luego conectar una Tacleada de Voltios y finalizar con un Impactrueno. "¡_Tiene que funcionar!_" piensa Ash dentro de su mente

"Pikachu, súbete a la hoja" ordena Ash sorprendiendo a Max

Pikachu recibe la orden gustoso, espera el momento indicado, brinca y se afirma de la hoja que lo lleva dando vueltas en el aire.

"Gardevoir, Paz Mental y después Psíquico" dice Max para terminar la batalla

"Ahora salta y usa Tacleada de Voltios" indica Ash. Gardevoir todavía está haciendo el primer movimiento cuando recibe la fuerte Tacleada de Voltios con su característico "Pikapikapikapikapika" que ya todos conocemos. Max palidece un segundo al ver que Gardevoir se mantiene paralizado.

"Termínalo con un Impactrueno" ordena Ash

"Gardevoir, ¡No!" grita Max viendo cómo su Pokemon recibe la descarga eléctrica a una corta distancia y cae desfallecido en el patio del gimnasio Cerulean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gardevoir no puede continuar. Pikachu y Ash son los ganadores de esta batalla" dice Misty

"Fue una batalla alucinante" responde uno de los retadores que llegó al gimnasio en busca de una batalla y se encontró el cartel "Cerrado".

Pikachu clon, por alguna razón, se siente feliz al ver cómo el Pikachu de Ash logró resolver la situación, pero también siente cierta ¿envidia?. Pese a que comparten el mismo cuerpo, no tienen la misma rapidez, ni las mismas capacidades, ni los mismos ataques, es como si fueran distintos. Lo peor de todo es que, para todos, él siempre sería el clon de Pikachu, pues todos lo tratan de esa manera, no como si él fuera un Pikachu como cualquier otro. Ahí comprende también lo que sintió Mewtwo desde el comienzo y lo que decía en Johto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pikachu, lo hiciste amigo, ¡estuviste grandioso!" dice Ash abrazando a su Pokemon inicial y mejor amigo

Max, por un momento, no lo podía creer. Estuvo cerca, cerca de vencer a su héroe y amigo. Su mayor temor se cumplió, el Pikachu de Ash se lució como siempre y derrotó en una batalla complicada a su Gardevoir. Ni siquiera tener al clon de Pikachu pudo evitar esto.

"Max, fue una gran batalla. ¡Felicitaciones!" dice Ash estrechando la mano del joven entrenador.

"Gracias Ash, aún me queda mucho por mejorar" comenta el entrenador de Hoenn contento por haber batallado contra Ash, aunque triste por no haber ganado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Esa maniobra de Ash para acabar con Gardevoir fue estupenda" halaga Mewtwo. Esto es la gota que rebasa el vaso para Pikachu clon.

Pikachu clon, en una acción incomprensible para el propio Mewtwo, sale corriendo hacia los árboles que rodean el gimnasio de la ciudad. Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo y Max corren detrás de él para alcanzarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Ash! ¡Max! ¡Mewtwo!" grita Misty dejando que el cuarteto siga al Pikachu clon

"Déjalos Misty, ya volverán" suspira Daisy

"No, tengo que ir a ayudarlos" replica la pelirroja agregando "Aún no entiendo porqué el Pikachu clon reaccionó así".

"Perdón, pero ¿alguna de ustedes sabe por qué el gimnasio está cerrado?" pregunta el retador que se quedó viendo la batalla

"Sí, es que queríamos ver esta batalla" dice Daisy

"¡Bien! ¿Cuándo puedo retar al líder?" pregunta el retador

"¿Podrás batallar ahora, Misty?" pregunta Daisy

"Pero Daisy, ahora TÚ eres la líder, ¿recuerdas?" cuestiona Misty queriendo acompañar a los chicos. Una gota de decepción sale en el retador que no entiende la bizarra situación.

"Tienes razón, hermanita" dice Daisy sacando las llaves del gimnasio "¿Puedes ver mi batalla?"

"Pero Daisy, ¿qué pasará con Pikachu" replica la pelirroja

"Estarán bien, está Ash con Mewtwo y Max" comenta la rubia

"Me servirá para evaluar tu estilo de batalla hehe" suspira Misty entrando al gimnasio, aunque dentro de sí misma sigue pensando en los chicos y en el Pikachu clon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachu!_" dice Mewtwo telepáticamente. No recibe respuesta

"Debe ser mi culpa, si hubiera manejado mejor a Pikachu quizás esto no hubiera pasado" dice Max culpándose

"¡Bah! No debes sentirte mal, Pikachu clon dio una gran batalla, debería estar orgulloso" comenta Ash

"Lo sé, pero... " balbucea Max

"¡Tranquilo Max! Lo encontraremos" dice Ash mirando a Mewtwo.

"_Ash, Pikachu no responde mis llamados_" escucha Ash en su mente acostumbrándose a escuchar la voz de Mewtwo

"¿Pikachu? ¿Puedes buscar a tu clon?" pregunta Ash mientras saca a Pidgeot "¡Pidgeot! Estamos buscando al Pikachu clon, ¿puedes revisar y avisarnos?". El Pokemon ave afirma con la cabeza y vuela a ras de piso buscando al clon.

Pikachu clon escucha todo lo que dicen los demás y mantiene su escondite. Esta vez ya no siente rabia, sino que experimenta lo que se conoce como vergüenza. ¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar así? ¿Por qué tiene que mirar de esa manera el éxito del Pikachu original? ¿Por qué tiene que limitarse y pensar que siempre será la sombra de él? No fue él mismo quien dijo que a la luz de la luna todos los Pokemon, originales y clonados, eran iguales. Y sobre el Pikachu original... nunca se mostró un mal Pokemon con él, incluso cuando lo golpeó repetidas veces en Isla Nueva él no reaccionó ni lo golpeó.

Finalmente es el propio Pikachu original quien lo encuentra. [N/A: Al igual que en mi primer fic, esta parte contempla un diálogo entre Pokemons por lo que omitiré las onomatopeyas y pondré lo que dicen en lenguaje humano]

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta el Pikachu original preocupado por su par

"Nada" responde cortante el clon

"¿Cómo que nada? Saliste corriendo de la nada, cuéntame" cuestiona el Pikachu de Ash

"No quiero seguir siendo tu sombra" dice el Pikachu clon

"¿Sombra? ¿Quién te dijo que eres mi sombra?" cuestiona Pikachu

"No te das cuenta, todos hablan de ti como algo maravilloso, mientras que yo soy sólo tu clon" replica Pikachu clon

Mewtwo encuentra a los dos Pikachu y se sienta en medio para ver en qué puede ayudar.

"¿Pikachu? ¿estás bien?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Piensa que él es mi sombra" responde el Pikachu de Ash

"¿Tu sombra?" pregunta Mewtwo recordando que él pensaba lo mismo respecto a Mew para luego transmitirle a Ash "_Ash. El Pikachu clon piensa que es la sombra de tu Pikachu, debes venir pronto, sé que tú puedes arreglar esto_".

"_¿Su sombra?_" cuestiona Ash en su mente "_¿Por qué?_"

"Pikachu, ¿por qué piensas eso?" pregunta Mewtwo en voz alta "Tú mismo fuiste el que dijo que éramos iguales al resto de los Pokemon".

"Y lo son, además, Pikachu eres un buen amigo para mí" dice el Pikachu de Ash

"Pero, es que, haga lo que haga siempre me van a comparar contigo" razona el Pikachu clon

"_Dice que siempre lo van a comparar con tu Pikachu, tal como me compararon con Mew_" transmite Mewtwo

"Pikachu, voy a llamar a Ash, creo que él puede arreglar esto" dice Mewtwo. Pikachu de Ash afirma con la cabeza, mientras que el Pikachu clon acepta de mala gana. El Pikachu de Ash lanza una pequeña descarga eléctrica al aire para indicar su posición. Pidgeot, Ash y Max llegan al lugar

"¡Aquí están!" suspira Max y se dirige hacia Pikachu clon "Pikachu, perdóname, no supe manejarte bien, lo siento" dice disculpándose.

"Max, no creo que sea la batalla en sí lo que causó la reacción de Pikachu" dice Ash acercándose al par de Pikachus

"¿Ah no?" pregunta Max sorprendido "_¿Cómo puede saber él?_"

"Pikachu, Mewtwo me contó lo que sientes" comenta Ash agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de los dos Pikachus. Max palidece al escuchar que Mewtwo le dijo. "_¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_" se pregunta el entrenador de Hoenn.

"¿Le contaste?" cuestiona Pikachu clon molesto

"Calma, escucha lo que te dirá Ash" dice Pikachu intentando calmar al clon

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

"Este duelo se realizará por la Medalla Cascada. El retador, Alan, de Ciudad Celadon, se enfrentará a Daisy, líder de gimnasio Cerulean" afirma Misty

"¿Te parece si la batalla es de dos contra dos?" sugiere Daisy

"Me parece bien" replica Alan

"Sal Dewgong" dice Daisy

"Ve Misdreavus" ordena Alan

"¡Misdreavus!" exclama la actual líder de gimnasio sacando su Pokedex

**Pokedex: Misdreavus. El Pokemon chillido. Misdreavus asusta a la gente con un chillido escalofriante y sollozante. Y, al parecer, usa las esferas rojas para absorber los sentimientos de miedo de los enemigos y usarlos como aliento.**

"Es un Pokemon fantasma" explica Misty. Ante este hecho Daisy se pone un tanto nerviosa.

"Misdreavus, usa Bola de Sombra" indica Alan

"Dewgong, bajo el agua y usa Surf" ordena Daisy

Misty se impresiona ante la orden de Daisy, es una de sus maniobras "patentadas" con algunos de sus Pokemon de agua. Aunque no le molesta, en la imitación hay un halago.

"Misdreavus, atraviesa el agua y usa Rayo Confusor" apunta Alan haciendo que Misdreavus evada el ataque. Daisy palidece al ver cómo Misdreavus atraviesa el agua sin problemas.

"Dewgong, Velo Sagrado y luego Granizo" apunta Daisy

"_¡Brillante!_" piensa Misty al escuchar la reacción de su hermana

El Velo Sagrado cubre a Dewgong impidiendo que caiga en una confusión, luego el ataque Granizo cubre la piscina de pequeños cristales de hielo que golpean en repetidas ocasiones a Misdreavus.

"Dewgong, ahora usa Canto Helado" ordena Daisy

Una bola de color celeste sale desde la boca de Dewgong e impacta en Misdreavus haciendo que éste caiga a una de las plataformas.

"Ahora usa Aqua Jet" apunta Daisy

"_Daisy realmente se está convirtiendo en una entrenadora de temer_" piensa Misty para sí orgullosa de su hermana

"Misdreavus, Psicoonda" indica Alan

La psicoonda alcanza el Aqua Jet pero no lo detiene. Dewgong avanza y asesta el golpe final. Misdreavus queda fuera de combate.

"Misdreavus ya no puede seguir. Dewgong es el ganador" indica Misty como árbitro

"¡Muy bien Dewgong!" felicita Daisy al Pokemon con apariencia de foca

"Misdreavus, lo hiciste bien" dice Alan regresando a su Pokemon fantasma

**Locación: Afueras del gimnasio Cerulean**

"Pikachu, ¿qué te hace pensar que eres una sombra de Pikachu?" cuestiona Ash con un tono de voz comprensivo

"_Las comparaciones, los halagos hacia tu Pikachu_" traduce Mewtwo en la mente de Ash "_No es que yo tenga algo en contra de él, él es un excelente amigo, pero yo no quiero que me comparen con él. Yo soy alguien diferente, aunque tenga el mismo cuerpo_".

"Tú lo dijiste Pikachu: eres alguien diferente" dice Ash "Y no es que seas diferente por ser un clon, sino porque tú eres un Pokemon distinto" prosigue hasta que da un suspiro y continúa "Sabes, ninguno de ustedes (refiriéndose a Pikachu clon y a Mewtwo) debería sentirse inferior o diferente, son como todos los demás Pokemon, tienen su propia mente, su propio espíritu, su propia alma, tienen su propia vida. Aunque compartan el mismo cuerpo, las vivencias de ustedes dos (refiriéndose, esta vez, a ambos Pikachu) son distintas y eso es lo que los hace ser Pokemons especiales y únicos" termina de hablar Ash. Mewtwo no puede sentirse más identificado con las palabras de Ash, es la misma conclusión que sacó en Johto y la misma por la cual buscó a Ash.

"Pikachu, para mí eres un Pokemon genial tal como eres, creo que nunca debimos compararlos" dice Max disculpándose y sorprendiéndose por cómo Ash comprendió lo que decía Pikachu

Pikachu clon se siente más tranquilo, se disculpa con el Pikachu de Ash y se acerca a ambos entrenadores quienes le acarician la cabeza.

"Creo que a Pikachu clon le vendría bien un nombre" dice Mewtwo

"¿Un nombre?" pregunta Ash

"¡Es una gran idea! De esa manera podemos diferenciar a ambos Pikachus, ya no tendríamos que decir 'Pikachu clon'" asegura Max

"¿Qué te parece la idea?" pregunta Ash al Pikachu clon. Éste sonríe y afirma con la cabeza

"Uuuuuuuhm... pensemos algún nombre" dice Max intentando pensar en un nombre coherente.

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

"Es hora, Xatu" dice Alan materializando a su Pokemon

"Así que un Xatu, eh" comenta Daisy apuntando con su Pokedex

**Pokedex: Xatu. El Pokemon Místico. Xatu es conocido por el hábito que tiene de quedarse todo el día contemplando el sol. Hay mucha gente que lo venera como Pokémon místico, pues piensan que Xatu tiene el poder de predecir el futuro.**

"Bien, Dewgong mantén el Granizo y húndete en el agua" ordena Daisy

"Xatu, Visión de Futuro" indica Alan para luego agregar "Ahora Xatu, usa Viento Siniestro y disipa el Granizo"

"Dewgong, usa Canto Helado sobre Xatu y renueva el Granizo" indica Daisy

Xatu con su ataque de Viento Siniestro aleja el Granizo momentáneamente. Dewgong lanza su Canto Helado y vuelve a reestablecer el Granizo. Xatu esquiva el ataque y Dewgong recibe el golpe de una esfera con colores de aurora.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Daisy sorprendida

"Ese ataque es Visión al Futuro" dice Alan sonriendo

"Dewgong, ¿puedes seguir?" pregunta la rubia recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte de Dewgong.

"Xatu, ahora usa Rayo Confusor" apunta Alan

"Dewgong, Velo Sagrado y Aqua Jet" ordena Daisy

El Rayo Confusor es repelido por el Velo Sagrado y con un poderoso Aqua Jet Daisy gana la batalla sin perder un solo Pokemon. Misty se muestra impresionada ante el nivel alcanzado por su hermana mayor y queda tranquila para proseguir su viaje con Ash.

"¡Wow! Ese Dewgong es fantástico" dice Alan agradecido por la batalla "Volveré para una revancha"

"Que te vaya bien" se despide la rubia para luego felicitar a Dewgong "Lo hiciste fantástico"

Tras la salida de Alan, Misty se acerca a Daisy y la felicita personalmente "Veo que ya no me necesitas aquí, la batalla que diste fue estupenda".

"Gracias hermanita, significa mucho viniendo de ti" dice Daisy abrazando a Misty. Ella se extraña ante este gesto pero intenta corresponderle el abrazo igual.

**Locación: Afueras del gimnasio Cerulean**

"No soy bueno poniéndole nombres a mis Pokemon" suspira Ash decepcionado tras minutos pensando en algún nombre. Luego regresa a Pidgeot a su pokebola.

"En la Liga de Hoenn había un entrenador que tenía un Pikachu y tenía un nombre" dice Max tratando de acordarse del nombre de aquel Pikachu

"Ahora que recuerdo, Ritchie nombró Sparky a su Pikachu" menciona Ash

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Conoces a Ritchie?" pregunta Max impresionado debido a que justamente se refería a él

"Sí, ¿por qué?" cuestiona Ash sin entender mucho

"¿Bromeas? Él fue el que venció a Paul en las semifinales de Hoenn. Pero, perdió contra Tobías, tal como tú en Sinnoh" dice Max. Esto alegra a Ash, saber que Ritchie ha logrado convertirse en un entrenador exitoso y, más encima, saber que pudo vencer a Paul tal como él lo hizo.

"¿Quién es Ritchie?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Es un entrenador Pokemon amigo mío, tiene un Pikachu al igual que yo y una filosofía parecida respecto a los Pokemon" habla Ash. Max afirma con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Misty? De seguro a ella se le ocurrirá un buen nombre" sugiere Max

"¿Qué dices Pikachu?" dice Ash refiriéndose al clon. Éste afirma con la cabeza y ambos Pikachus caminan hacia el gimnasio.

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

Misty comienza a empacar para el viaje. Elige las pokebolas que llevará consigo y los Pokemon que le dejará a su hermana Daisy.

"¿Qué Pokemons llevarás, Misty?" pregunta Daisy

"Llevaré a Gyarados, Corsola, Politoed, Marill y Psyduck..." enumera la pelirroja dudando sobre su sexto Pokemon

"¿Puedes dejar a Caserin aquí? Así Luverin no se sentirá sola" sugiere Daisy

"Claro" afirma Misty "En ese caso, tendré que elegir entre Staryu, Horsea y Starmie".

Misty se acerca a los tres Pokemon mencionados para poder conversar con ellos.

"Chicos, mañana comenzaré a viajar con Ash. Actualmente he elegido a cinco de mis Pokemons para el viaje y me queda uno. ¿Hay algún voluntario que quiera venir conmigo? Los que no vayan no tienen porqué preocuparse, Daisy será la líder de gimnasio y periódicamente iré transfiriendo algunos Pokemons para poder verlos a todos" aclara la pelirroja.

Horsea se acerca a la pelirroja mostrando que quiere acompañarla. Staryu y Starmie se acercan a la pelirroja también con el mismo motivo.

"Creo que me llevaré a Horsea, Staryu y Starmie espero que puedan ayudar en lo que más puedan a Daisy" dice la pelirroja acariciando a los dos Pokemon con apariencia de estrella de mar.

Una vez que Misty elige y se lleva a Horsea, ve entrar al quinteto y se incorpora rápidamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que había pasado con Pikachu?" pregunta Misty

"Digamos que tenía un problema de identidad" sugiere Max para explicar el tema

"Misty, ¿puedes sugerirnos un nombre para Pikachu clon?" pregunta Ash mientras telepáticamente le dice a Mewtwo "_Dile a Misty que después le explico lo que pasó_". Misty recibe el mensaje y se ahorra la pregunta.

"Uuhm... veamos, ¿qué te parece Pika?" sugiere la pelirroja

"¿Te gusta 'Pika'?" pregunta Ash al Pokemon clonado. Este niega con la cabeza

"¿Y si te nombramos Sparks?" pregunta Max. Pikachu rechaza ese nombre [N/A: No es mal nombre en todo caso, así le puse a mi Raichu :B]

"Se parecería mucho a Sparky" cuestiona Ash

"¿Qué tal Zap?" sugiere Daisy

"¿Zap? ¿Por qué Zap?" cuestiona Misty

"¡Hey! Cuando escucho 'zap' se me imagina algo eléctrico" explica la rubia. De todos modos, Pikachu rechaza el nombre.

"¿Y Pika Pika?" sugiere Misty sin esperanza alguna

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" cuestiona Ash. Para frustración de Ash, el Pikachu clon aceptó feliz el sobrenombre.

"¿Pika Pika? ¿En serio te gustó ese nombre?" pregunta Max sorprendido. Pikachu clon afirma con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si es el nombre que quieres...entonces, de ahora en adelante te llamaremos Pika Pika" dice Misty feliz abrazando al Pikachu clon [N/A: Tal como el Feraligatr de Marina es Wani Wani, el Pikachu clon podría ser Pika Pika... no suena tan mal]

"Me alegro que todo esté solucionado" afirma Mewtwo

"Sí, ahora debemos ir a comprar el ticket para el ferry hacia Rota" agrega Max

**Locación: Puerto de ciudad Cerulean** [N/A: Diremos que el puerto está a un costado de la Cueva de Cerulean]

Ash junto a su Pikachu, Misty junto a Pika Pika, Max y Mewtwo en su forma de sombra, los seis entran en las instalaciones del puerto para poder adquirir unos tickets. En el lugar encuentran algunos locales artesanales. A Max le llama la atención un puesto donde hay un vendedor de Magikarps.

"¡Hey chico!" exclama el vendedor llamando la atención de Max

"¿Me hablas a mí?" pregunta el entrenador de Hoenn separándose del grupo

"Sí, ¿a quién más?" cuestiona el vendedor "Chico, te estoy ofreciendo un Magikarp por sólo $100"

"¿Tanto? ¿Por un Magikarp?" cuestiona Max. Es cierto que él desearía tener un Magikarp para poder criarlo y obtener un poderoso Gyarados, pero por sus conocimientos sabe que Magikarps hay en TODAS PARTES y que mientras no evolucione será un Pokemon inútil.

"Chico, este Magikarp es una mina de oro, porque al encubar genera el doble de Magikarps y éstos los puedes vender también" comenta el vendedor

"Sabe, no me venga con estupideces. Para eso mejor yo mismo lo atrapo usando una caña de pescar" reclama Max yéndose del lugar

Max corre alcanzando a los chicos. Misty y Ash están adquiriendo los tickets para el viaje

"Hoy en la tarde partimos a Rota" dice Misty entusiasmada. La idea de volver a viajar con Ash la tiene contenta

"Espero que nos vaya bien" comenta Ash

Mewtwo y Pika Pika miran la Cueva de Cerulean cerrada tras el derrumbe, sienten un poco de nostalgia y algo de felicidad.

"¿Cómo es que, en tan poco tiempo, han cambiado tanto las cosas? Hace una semana estaba siendo atacado por Giovanni, y hoy ya estoy con Ash en un viaje" piensa Mewtwo

"¡Hey Misty! Observa, según el folleto en la ruta se pueden capturar Feebas, Tentacruels, Tentacools, Chinchous, Lanturns y Lapras" agrega Max observando el folleto

"¿Te imaginas si puedo capturar un hermoso Pokemon de agua?" dice Misty con sus ojos brillantes. Ash la comprende y tiene una idea para preparar un regalo especial para una fecha especial. A Max le sale una gota de decepción tras ver la expresión ultra-femenina de Misty.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡Uf! Chicos, este capítulo me gustó escribirlo, la batalla de Ash con Max igual tiene su cosa épica aunque es menos parafernálica que la de Paul u otras que presentaré en la historia. Al final, Ash igual se impuso gracias al coraje de Pikachu y la inventiva del entrenador que todos queremos. Sobre 'Pika Pika' sentí que era un buen método de explotar ese conflicto que tarde o temprano iba a estallar, siento que es mucho más cómodo que haya sido ahora ahorrando problemas futuros, además de que escribir "Pikachu clon" a cada rato no me convence. ¿Fue buena decisión ponerle 'Pika Pika'?

Les adelanto algunas cositas para que vayan interesándose: ¡Quiero darle un Pokemon de agua a Misty! Creo que la pista está dada, ¿cuál de todos esos Pokemon será el que atrape Misty? ¿Cuál será el Pokemon que Ash querrá para regalarle? ¿Cuál será esa fecha especial de la que habla el narrador? También quiero que vuelva un Pokemon muy especial para Ash y que será útil para algo que planeo jejeje :B, espero que les esté gustando y que disfruten de esta lectura veraniega (al menos, para quienes vivimos en el Hemisferio Sur).

También quiero darle un nuevo Pokemon a Max, si se pueden dar cuenta, Max carece de Pokemons acuáticos y bien le vendría uno para las batallas que tendrá en la Liga Añil. ¡Se vienen hartos re-encuentros de personajes eventuales!

En fin...eso, ¡miles de saludos y gracias por leer! Déjense un review como acto de presencia :B, ven que si veo pocos voy chuteando la publicación del capítulo xD. Dejo constancia de que este capítulo planeaba publicarlo unos días más tarde esperando más visitas y reviews, pero le prometí a mi hermanita que si me ganaba una batalla en Pokemon Stadium 2 subía el capítulo...y bueh, gané dos y perdí una, así que tengo que cumplir de todas maneras.


	10. Aparente Tragedia

**Capítulo 9 - Aparente Tragedia  
**

**(Ash)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada... no me malentiendan)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota**

Nuestros héroes ya se encuentran en el barco que los llevará rumbo a Rota. Ash está alojado en la habitación contigua a la de Misty, mientras que Max está en la habitación siguiente. Mewtwo se encuentra en la misma habitación que Ash. Ha caído la noche y todos duermen, menos Mewtwo, quien para descansar está leyendo la mente de Ash y explorando sus sueños inspirado en una pregunta que le inspira curiosidad: ¿Qué soñará una persona como Ash?

**Primer Sueño de Ash / Flashback Locación: Ciudad Cerulean (noche anterior)**

"Pikapi" dice Pikachu antes de que Ash se duerma. Con sus diminutas patas delanteras jala el pijama del entrenador para que lo note.

"¿Qué pasa, Pikachu?" cuestiona el entrenador bostezando. Pikachu se acerca a la mochila de Ash, con sus dientes toma la cremallera y la abre, para luego meterse adentro y sacar un calendario.

"¿Un calendario?" dice Ash riéndose mientras piensa "_¿Para qué me mostraría un calendario?_"

Pikachu con una de sus patas delanteras cuenta para llegar a la fecha correcta, no es que sepa leer ni mucho menos distinga los días, pero de tantos años mirando a Brock bien pudo aprender los pasos para guiarse, debía llegar hasta el penúltimo mes y ponerse cerca de las primeras semanas para que Ash entendiera.

"Pikachupi" dice el Pokemon ratón. Ash observa bien los días que está indicando Pikachu y recuerda.

"¡El cumpleaños de Misty! Es en un par de semanas más... ¿qué haremos, Pikachu?" pregunta Ash preocupado. De no ser por Pikachu jamás se habría acordado. Años anteriores se veía obligado a comprar un regalo a última hora o escribirle una tarjetita para compensar la falta de tiempo y dinero, mas este año no puede ser así.

Pikachu se acerca nuevamente a la mochila de Ash, saca unas pokebolas y luego sube hasta la cama para sacar el Pokedex que está en la chaqueta de Ash.

"Pikachu" señala el Pokemon

"Uhmm... ¿dices que podría regalarle un Pokemon?" pregunta Ash sorprendido. Pikachu afirma con la cabeza. "Bien, veré qué Pokemons podríamos capturar para ella" mirando el Dexter "Uuuhm...veamos, ¡Tipo Agua!"

Ash saca una hoja de papel y comienza a anotar todos los Pokemons de agua existentes en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh. Junto a Pikachu, Ash se encargó de tachar la mayoría de los Pokemon quedando sólo una terna [N/A: Terna es un conjunto de personas propuestas para que sean designados en un cargo. De todos normalmente se elige a uno] de cinco Pokemons: Cloyster, Vaporeon, Mantine, Tentacruel y Milotic.

"¿Te imaginas a Misty con un Cloyster? De seguro sería un Pokemon que le encantaría" asegura Ash. Pero Pikachu siente que no es la elección correcta y niega. "¿No crees que le gustaría?" Pikachu vuelve a negar. "Oh bien, y Vaporeon... es un Pokemon muy hermoso, de seguro le gustará" dice el entrenador aunque por dentro siente que no es capaz de cumplir con algo así. "Sabes, no sé si pueda darle un Vaporeon, necesitaría tener un Eevee...y conseguir uno es difícil, no creo que en una semana pueda conseguirlo, menos aún considerando que estaremos viajando hacia Rota" suspira Ash decepcionado.

Quedan solo Mantine, Tentacruel y Milotic. "¿Cuál de los tres le gustaría más a Misty?" pregunta Ash suspirando "Es difícil elegir entre el tamaño de Mantine, la fuerza de Tentacruel y la belleza de Milotic". Pikachu confirma con la cabeza y suspira, es difícil pensar en cuál de los tres sería el mejor regalo para la entrenadora. Ash cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar algunas cosas sobre Misty para poder elegir mejor.

"¡Hey! Pikachu, según Misty los Tentacool y los Tentacruel son bonitos" dice Ash con los ojos aún cerrados. "Siempre quiso tener un Tentacruel"

Pikachu recuerda y afirma con la cabeza. "¡Pika!" afirma sonriente. "Atraparemos un Tentacruel, será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pueda tener Misty" dice Ash contento por la decisión. Luego acaricia a su Pikachu y murmura "Buenas noches, Pikachu".

**Flashback (dentro del sueño): Porta Vista, siete años atrás**

Mewtwo continúa observando el sueño de Ash y busca la mente de Misty para poder trasladarla al sueño también. El Pokemon psíquico se sorprende por la preocupación que Ash tiene para escoger el regalo de Misty y cómo Pikachu se preocupa de recordarle la fecha a Ash, se nota que el entrenador no es muy bueno para ese tipo de cosas. Otra observación que le sorprende es el flashback dentro del sueño. Están Ash, Misty y Brock en la habitación de una señora arrugada.

"_Misty, esto es lo que está soñando Ash_" dice Mewtwo cuando ve a Misty dentro del sueño

"_¿Estoy dentro del sueño de Ash?_" cuestiona la pelirroja sorprendida

"_Sí, al parecer Ash está recordando algo sobre ti_" explica Mewtwo

"_Uuuhm...esto es ¡Porta Vista!_" dice Misty

Ambos miran desde arriba, Ash no tiene forma de saber que ambos son espectadores de su sueño.

"Los Tentacools son despreciables" afirma la señora arrugada.

"¿Dijo usted despreciables?" pregunta Misty molesta

"Son asquerosos...no puedes comértelos...y arruinan mi negocio" señala la señora

La escena se vuelve blanca y continúa con los tres jóvenes caminando a la orilla de lo que parece un puerto. "_Ash está recordando lo que pasó con los Tentacool_" razona Misty.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesta, Misty?" pregunta Brock

"Es repulsiva esa mujer" suspira la pelirroja

"Bueno, en realidad no es mi tipo pero..." va diciendo Ash hasta que es interrumpido. Mewtwo nota que las ropas de los jóvenes son idénticas a las que usaron en Isla Nueva, por lo que asume que es de hace seis o siete años atrás.

"Quiere destruir a los Tentacool" dice Misty sorprendiendo a los dos hombres del grupo "Y ellos son tan lindos..." prosigue con sus ojos brillantes.

"¿Son lindos?" se pregunta Ash sacando su Pokedex. Se despliega la información de Tentacool, después de verlo murmura "Que feo".

"_Los Tentacool son bonitos. ¡Qué sabes tú de belleza Pokemon!, Ash_" reclama Misty desde arriba

"Si los Tentacool están atacando a los humanos, debe haber una buena razón para ello" razona la pelirroja

"¿Realmente lo crees?" pregunta Ash inocentemente

"¡Por supuesto!" reclama Misty "Los Tentacools son tan suaves y agradables cuando los sostienes y los puntos rojos que se encuentran en sus cabezas son llamados rubí marino" dice emocionada.

"_Aún sigo pensando eso_._ ¡Son preciosos!_" murmura la pelirroja del presente. Por otro lado, tanto Mewtwo como Ash no comprenden cuál es la belleza que ve Misty en los Tentacools y Tentacruels, pero bien saben ellos que la belleza física poco importa. Los Pokemons son especiales por cómo son y no por cómo se ven. El flashback se adelanta hasta otra situación.

"Eso es imposible. Los Tentacruel no pueden medir más de 2 metros" exclama Brock asustado viendo cómo un Tentacruel gigante destruye un edificio. Los Tentacools ingresan en la ciudad aplastando el tanque que tenía la señora arrugada. Tentacruel y sus amigos preevolucionados empiezan a destruir Porta Vista.

"Hay que intentar proteger a Tentacruel" dice Misty preocupada

"Pero viene una ola gigante" complementa Ash arrastrándola con su brazos

La ciudad se ve destruida. Mewtwo y Misty ven cómo Tentacruel usa a Meowth para comunicar sus deseos de venganza, observa también cómo Horsea intentó dialogar con ellos y fracasa. "_Ese Horsea fue muy valiente_" razona para sí el Pokemon psíquico para luego observar cómo Misty lo tiene en sus brazos. "_¡Oh Horsea!_" exclama la pelirroja del presente

"Lo siento, Horsea. Fuiste golpeado e hiciste esto por los humanos. Gracias" dice la pelirroja abrazándolo. "_Aún no puedo creer que me acuerde de todo esto, fue hace siete años_" dice Ash para sí dentro del sueño. Mewtwo y Misty naturalmente también lo escuchan.

"_¿Podemos escuchar todos los comentarios de Ash?_" pregunta Misty sorprendida

"_Sí, podemos oír todo lo que piensa... estamos dentro de su sueño, pero no formamos parte de él ni podemos cambiarlo_" explica Mewtwo.

Los Pokemon de Ash, Misty y Brock comienzan a batallar con los Tentacools para sacarlos. Mewtwo puede reconocer a Squirtle, a Pidgeotto que es el estado anterior de Pidgeot, reconoce también a Staryu, Starmie y Goldeen que estaban en el gimnasio. Tentacruel elimina los equipos de Pokemon que habían salido a combatir y, de pronto, ve algo que le sorprende.

"Por favor, basta Tentacruel" dice Misty desde la cima de un edificio justo después de que Pikachu intentara dialogar con el Tentacruel gigante. "Por favor, llévate a todos al océano". "Por favor, escucha, Tentacruel...ya es suficiente. Los humanos entendemos que los dañamos". Tentacruel observa el puerto destruido. "Ya no destruiremos sus hogares, lo sentimos, por favor".

Tras el diálogo, Tentacruel se retira amenazando con volver si vuelven a tocar el hábitat suyo. Mewtwo sonríe y se siente feliz al ver cómo Misty tuvo el coraje de dialogar con el Pokemon, más aún considerando que ella nunca le había querido hacer daño y estaba hablando para salvar la ciudad.

"_Espero que Misty siga encontrando hermosos a los Tentacruel_" piensa Ash para sí. Recordar cómo era cuando más pequeña, con su polera amarilla, su short celeste y los tirantes que le caracterizaban le llenó de placer, por un instante le pareció hermosa, más aún cuando vio cómo la pelirroja se había preocupado de Horsea y estaba dialogando por Tentacruel. "_Hay cosas que nunca había notado, se ve linda cuando piensa en Pokemons de agua, aunque no creo que se lo vaya a decir...por ahora_" murmura Ash en voz baja. Una parte de él ya se acostumbra al pensamiento de que Misty es linda, el otro...sigue pensando que esas observaciones son ridículas. Misty no puede evitar tener un sonrojo monumental al escuchar ese comentario por parte de Ash dentro de su sueño.

El sueño se desvanece y queda todo en plena oscuridad. Sólo se puede escuchar una voz "_Ash...debes venir al Árbol del Comienzo, es importante_". "¡Lucario!" grita Ash dentro de la oscuridad del sueño. Esto genera angustia tanto en Misty como en Mewtwo. "¡Lucario!" "¿Dónde estás?" "¿Por qué me llamas?"... prosigue Ash pero no hay respuesta. "Lucario, eres uno de los Pokemons más valientes que he conocido" dice Ash suspirando en plena oscuridad "Espero que estés bien". Mewtwo y Misty se sorprenden al escuchar eso, aunque es Mewtwo quien conoce mejor la historia.

**Segundo Sueño de Ash y Flashback / Locación: Árbol del Comienzo**

Ash, Brock, May, Max y Kidd están huyendo de los Regis. Mewtwo se sorprende al ver a Max tan pequeño, por lo que comprende que esto sucedió hace años atrás.

"Nos alegra verlos" comenta Ash hablándole a Kidd y a los demás, agregando "Busca una salida, nos veremos después". Mewtwo puede ver entonces el mismo Pokemon que vio en la fotografía de su primera Premonición "_¡Ese es Lucario!_" piensa para sí. May, Max, Brock y Kidd se alejan. "_Él debería ser Lucario_" exclama Misty

"¿Te quedarás?, Lucario" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"No me iré hasta que encuentres a Pikachu" responde el Pokemon con apariencia de zorro "Tú harías lo mismo por mí" agrega esbozando una sonrisa.

"Gracias Lucario" dice Ash sonriendo.

El flashback enmudece para ver cómo Grovyle y Corphish atacan a Registeel y Regirock. Ash, Lucario y sus Pokemon avanzan por los túneles hasta que el entrenador oye a su Pikachu. "Pikapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" se oye en el eco de las cuevas. Mewtwo y Misty se emocionan al ver cómo Ash corre por la cueva tras escuchar a su mejor amigo, sale a un claro donde hay mucho viento y enormes ramas que conectan un acantilado, todas estas ramas están congeladas. Ash mira hacia arriba y puede ver a su Pikachu corriendo.

"_Esto debe ser el recuerdo de Ash del Árbol del Comienzo_" señala Mewtwo

"_Uuuhhm... debería ser_" dice Misty preocupada por el entrenador y el nuevo viaje que debe emprender. Las cuevas se ven como un lugar ideal para perderse y, considerando que Ash no es precisamente un mapa con patas, tiene miedo de que no sepa cómo salir.

"¡Pikachu!" exclama emocionado comenzando a saltar por las ramas. El enorme viento, en muchas ocasiones, lo pone en aprietos llegando a hacer que literalmente vuele y caiga. Con dificultad logra agarrarse de una de las ramas "Tranquilo, ya voy" dice para tranquilizar a Pikachu.

Pokemon y entrenador por vías separadas van cruzando las ramas afirmándose cuando hay viento. Un enorme viento hace que Ash tenga dificultades nuevamente para afirmarse, su gorra sale volando. Pikachu, por su parte, también es elevado y vuela casi en caída libre. Pikachu asustado cierra los ojos y grita "auxilio" en su lenguaje. Ash comienza a correr y se lanza para agarrarlo, luego ambos son elevados por la corriente de aire. Ya están juntos.

Kidd, que para Mewtwo y Misty sigue siendo un personaje bastante extraño, salva a Ash y a Pikachu usando su arnés y una cuerda. Lucario, Grovyle y Corphish bajan reuniéndose con Ash.

"Pikachu y yo estamos juntos otra vez" dice Ash mirando a Lucario. "Pikachu, quiero que conozcas a Lucario, gracias a él pudimos encontrarte". Ante esto, Pikachu del flashback, Mewtwo y Misty se alegran. Mew llega y le devuelve la gorra a Ash. Meowth parlante también aparece y, junto con él, en las alturas puede verse al tercer Regi: Regice. Todos se introducen en una de las cuevas.

Corriendo por la cueva, Kidd le explica que May, Max y Brock fueron tragados por el árbol.

"_¿Tragados por el árbol?_" cuestiona Misty al ver los anticuerpos de color rojo y con forma de Pokemon. Lucario los guía para huir de los anticuerpos. Llegan a una extraña cámara donde Lucario es apresado por Registeel, mientras que Ash y Kidd son combatidos por los anticuerpos. Ash está siendo tragado.

"_¡Ash! ¡No!_" grita Misty

El entrenador, ya con la mitad de su cuerpo bajo la tierra se despide de Pikachu "Pikachu, no puedes salvarme, cuídate mucho por favor. Te quiero, tú eres mi mejor amigo".

"Ash" se oye la voz de Lucario, sólo que no proviene del sueño sino que desde el interior de Ash.

"_¿Oíste lo mismo que yo?_" cuestiona Mewtwo inseguro

"_Si te refieres a que oí a Lucario llamando a Ash, otra vez, entonces sí_" replica la pelirroja con los pelos de punta.

Pikachu agarra la mano de Ash, Sceptile, Corphish y los demás que son Swellow y Phanpy intentan agarrar a Ash para que no sea tragado. Lucario se suelta de las manos de Registeel para ayudar a Ash también. La escena conmueve a Mewtwo recordándole lo que pasó en Isla Nueva y viendo cómo, en todos estos años, Ash sigue siendo el mismo. Misty, por su parte, no puede evitar derramar lágrimas al igual que los Pokemon de Ash, todos, especialmente Pikachu, sueltan muchas lágrimas de tristeza cuando es tragado. Nuevamente el recuerdo vuelve a cortarse, para aparecer en una situación más adelantada. Ash vuelve a aparecer, aparentemente gracias a algo que hizo Mew. Pikachu se lanza para abrazarlo y luego todos sus Pokemon caen encima de él demostrándole su afecto.

"¿Por qué crees que estamos libres?" pregunta Ash a Kidd, quien también aparece en la cámara.

"Porque Mew platicó con ese viejo árbol y le dijo que no éramos unos gérmenes" aclara Meowth. "_Esto explica la reacción del árbol y el porqué Ash tendría que ir solo al Árbol_" razona Mewtwo. Misty mira más aliviada.

El flashback se adelanta. Mewtwo puede ver cómo Mew aparece en el suelo casi desfallecido. "_Esa conexión con el árbol debió debilitarlo_" piensa Mewtwo para sí observando la escena. "_Pobre Mew_" murmura Misty. Los hermosos cristales que rodean la cámara comienzan a tener un brillo de color rojo indicando que algo anda muy mal. Humo comienza a salir de ellos y el árbol comienza a colapsar por dentro. Mew indica a Ash, Lucario y Kidd que desea que lo sigan.

La cámara donde llegan resulta ser el corazón del árbol. Lucario ve, entonces, los guantes de Sir Aaron encima de unos cristales.

"Sir Aaron" pronuncia Lucario generando una Esfera Aural que ilumina dentro del cristal. "_Ash me contó que Sir Aaron era el amigo de Lucario_" piensa Mewtwo observando. "¿Es usted?" pregunta Lucario. Misty se impresiona, jamás pensó ver un ser humano dentro de esos cristales.

"Sí, es" exclama Ash. Mewtwo puede ver el rostro de una persona dentro del cristal. Kidd complementa "Después de encerrar a Lucario en el báculo, Sir Aaron se dirigió hasta acá, al parecer es el corazón del Árbol". [N/A: No es el diálogo exacto, recordemos que es un sueño...uno no recuerda todo al pie de la letra hehehe]. Ash avanza y ve una Flor del Tiempo. Mewtwo recuerda su Premonición, en ésta la flor del tiempo era activada por él y veía un resumen de lo que ocurrió en el Árbol del Comienzo. "_Ash tiene poderes de aura_" explica el Pokemon psíquico a la entrenadora.

A través de la flor del tiempo, esta vez puede ver cómo Sir Aaron sacrifica su vida para poder detener la guerra entre los Pokemon. El guardián del aura genera una Esfera Aural gigante que es absorbida por Mew. Al hacerlo, Sir Aaron comienza a debilitarse, se oye un gemido de dolor estremecedor y acaba la visión pasada. La escena estremece tanto a Mewtwo como a Misty.

"Sir Aaron se sacrificó para poder salvar al reino y restaurar la paz, era un héroe como dice la leyenda" reflexiona Kidd

"Perdóneme por dudar de usted, amo" pronuncia Lucario "_¿Amo?_" cuestiona Mewtwo. Las estructuras comienzan a colapsar, Mew se acerca a Lucario y comienzan a conversar agitadamente.

"¿Hay forma de salvar al árbol si usamos el poder del aura?" pregunta Lucario a Mew. El Pokemon psíquico asiente. "Te ayudaré, Mew".

"Lucario, espera, si usas tu aura para hacer lo mismo que Sir Aaron terminarás como él" razona Kidd

"Sí, lo sé" asevera el Pokemon. "_Es tan valiente como me dijo Ash_" piensa Mewtwo aún dudando de algunas cosas por lo de la palabra "amo". Misty comienza a admirar también a este Pokemon, es cierto que el relato bastaba, pero ver las cosas cómo las vió Ash sin duda que causa un gran impacto.

"Lucario" dice Ash

Lucario comienza a formar una Esfera Aural para entregarle su aura a Mew y restaurar el árbol pero tiene muy poco poder. "No funciona, no soy tan fuerte" explica Lucario decepcionado.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste de mí hace un tiempo?" pregunta Ash poniéndose los guantes de Sir Aaron. Mewtwo y Misty enmudecen ante lo que va a ver, claramente ver esto es muy diferente a oír el relato. "Dijiste que mi aura es igual a la de Sir Aaron. Es hora de probar si eso es cierto" pronuncia el entrenador.

"¡No!, es muy peligroso, te destruirás a ti mismo" asevera Kidd

"Pero si no lo hago el árbol morirá, y todos los Pokemon que viven aquí" señala Ash ya formando una Esfera Aural

"Ash" dice Lucario

"¡No me daré por vencido!" exclama Ash aumentando el poder de su Esfera Aural "_Así que éste es el poder del aura_" exclama Mewtwo.

"_¡Aaaaaaaaaash!_" grita Misty sin tomar en cuenta que no será escuchada.

Lucario también comienza a formar una Esfera Aural ayudando a Ash. Entre ambos forman una Esfera Aural fuerte, ambos se resienten y ven cómo sus energías vitales se van debilitando. "_Los dos están muriendo_" dice Mewtwo observando la escena.

"_Ash, siempre tienes que poner tu vida en riesgo para salvar a los demás_" murmura la pelirroja

Lucario da unos pasos y empuja a Ash sacándolo de su posición y liberándolo de la entrega de aura. "Déjame el resto a mí, Ash" exclama Lucario.

"¡Lucario!" exclama Ash preocupándose

"El aura está conmigo" proclama Lucario entregando lo que serían sus últimas fuerzas. Mew es restaurado y él restaura también la salud del Árbol del Comienzo. Los cristales que antes brillaban de color rojo ahora se encuentran de color verde y emanan una luz poderosísima. Luego, Mew vuelve y revolotea feliz.

Lucario se sienta a un costado del cristal donde está Sir Aaron. "¡Lucario!" exclama Ash preocupado.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí, Ash" dice el Pokemon

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta Ash triste. Lucario gime y activa, sin querer, otra Flor del Tiempo. Mewtwo y Misty son testigos de cómo vivió Sir Aaron sus últimos momentos y oyen sus últimas palabras.

"Lucario. Perdóname" dice el recuerdo de Sir Aaron

"Claro, amo" señala Lucario mirando el pasado

"Por favor, comprende, debo dejarte en el báculo porque si no lo hago, me seguirás y sufrirás el mismo destino que yo. Sólo quisiera que conocieras la verdadera historia" habla Sir Aaron

"Lo comprendo" dice Lucario visiblemente emocionado

"Algún día alguien te liberará en un mundo más pacífico. ¿Cómo será?" dice Sir Aaron imaginando un futuro mejor para Lucario. Otro gemido de dolor por parte de Sir Aaron interrumpe sus palabras. "Yo no me arrepiento de mi travesía, ha sido buena. Le serví a una hermosa reina, y compartimos muchas aventuras, esos recuerdos siempre estarán conmigo..."

"Amo, si tan sólo pudiera escucharme, siento decirle que significa mucho para mí" dice Lucario llorando

"_¡Lucario!_" exclama Misty con mucha pena y con lágrimas en los ojos. Dentro de su cama, la pelirroja llora desconsolada y silenciosamente por lo que está viendo.

"Adiós, fuiste para mí mucho más que un estudiante (de aura), fuiste mi mejor amigo" agrega Sir Aaron

"Yo siento lo mismo" comenta Lucario

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, algún día, volvamos a vernos una vez más. Así lo espero, amigo mío" asevera Sir Aaron.

Ash, dentro de su cama, derrama lágrimas de pena, emoción e impotencia. "Lucario" murmura en voz alta, esto despierta a Pikachu quien ve a su entrenador dormido y con sus mejillas empapadas en el agua salada de sus lágrimas. Con sus diminutas patas delanteras intenta sacudirlo para que despierte pero no lo consigue.

Dentro del sueño, Mewtwo y Misty observan cómo acaba la activación de la Flor del Tiempo. Lucario, con su cuerpo destellando un color celeste brillante que indica la pérdida de aura, llora por su amo y mejor amigo. "Aaron, amigo mío, lamento tanto haberte fallado". Ash toma su mano.

"Eso no es cierto, demostraste ser un gran guardián de aura como Sir Aaron" explica Ash

"Gracias, Ash" señala Lucario

"Lucario, resiste por favor, no puedes dejarnos" exclama Ash preocupado

"Ash, no hay nada más que hacer" consuela Lucario a Ash "Aaron me está esperando". Dicho esto, el cuerpo de Lucario se cristaliza y junto con el de Aaron forma parte del corazón mismo del árbol.

Al salir de las cuevas, Ash y Kidd se reúnen con May, Max y Brock. Max comienza a mirar buscando a Lucario. "¿Dónde está Lucario?" pregunta. Ash y Pikachu ponen una expresión triste.

"Lucario" dice Ash mirando al cielo "Lucario tuvo que reunirse con un amigo".

"¿Te refieres a...?" pregunta Brock sin terminar

"Ash, cómo lo siento" señala May

"Tal vez fue lo mejor, pero nos costará creer que Lucario se fue" dice Brock

"_¡No! Lucario no se ha ido_" piensa Ash para sí. Esto sorprende tanto a Mewtwo como a Misty. Ambos piensan "_¿No se ha ido?_". "Su aura está conmigo" finaliza Ash. La imagen se desvanece y vuelve la oscuridad.

"Así es Ash, mi aura está contigo" habla Lucario. Su voz se escucha fuerte y clara dentro del sueño.

"¿Lucario?" pregunta Ash nuevamente dentro de la oscuridad

"Ash, te estoy llamando para que vengas. Sir Aaron desea conocerte y también quiere pedirte un favor" señala Lucario

"_¿Sir Aaron?_" cuestiona Mewtwo. "_¿Conocerlo? ¡Pero si murió!_" exclama Misty

"¿Cómo voy a conocerlo si ustedes están muertos?" pregunta Ash

"Confía en mí. Si tienes algún Pokemon que pueda ayudarte con tus poderes de aura...llévalo contigo" aconseja Lucario

"_Yo tengo poderes de aura_" asevera Mewtwo sorprendiendo a Misty

"_¿Los tienes?_" pregunta la pelirroja sorprendida

"_Sí, pero no los sé usar... supe hace poco_" dice el Pokemon psíquico.

"¿No puedo llevar a nadie más?" cuestiona Ash. "_Me sentiría más seguro yendo con Misty_" piensa para sí

"Recuerda que el árbol piensa que los seres humanos son gérmenes. Como parte del árbol que somos, hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo para que el árbol te reconozca como un agente no extraño" asevera Lucario

"No puedo pedirte más" suspira Ash comprendiendo. "Lucario, sólo respóndeme una pregunta..."

"Pregunta" señala Lucario

"¿Estás bien? ¿Pudiste reunirte con Sir Aaron?" pregunta Ash

"Son dos preguntas y, sí, Ash. Estoy bien, pude reunirme con Aaron... gracias por preocuparte, amigo" dice Lucario.

**Locación: Barco con destino a Rota**

Ash despierta de improviso después de recibir un Impactrueno de Pikachu. Misty y Mewtwo despiertan repentinamente también. Por un instante, la pelirroja no puede creer que haya sido el sueño de Ash, ni tampoco que el aura de Lucario resida en su querido entrenador. Para cerciorarse, Misty sale de su habitación y entra a la habitación de Ash. Ash está acostado, mirando el techo, se nota que ha llorado y Pikachu está encima de él intentando que dé una explicación.

"Mewtwo" pronuncia la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Ash y al propio Pokemon psíquico.

"_No le digas nada, nosotros nunca estuvimos ahí_" comenta telepáticamente Mewtwo a Misty.

"Ash" luego murmura la entrenadora. "¿Por qué lloras?" cuestiona sabiendo la respuesta.

"Soñé...con Lucario" balbucea Ash. Pikachu oyó la voz de Ash, por lo que no se sorprende ante el porqué de las lágrimas.

"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?" pregunta la entrenadora sentándose al lado de Ash

"O sea, más que un sueño, fue un recuerdo" habla Ash rascándose la cabeza "Recordé cómo fue que me ayudó a encontrar a Pikachu y cómo se sacrificó para salvar el árbol".

"Espero que podamos verlo en el Árbol del Comienzo" asegura Mewtwo poniendo sus manos en el hombro de Ash

"Sí, Ash" dice la pelirroja "Cuenta con nosotros".

"Gracias, amigos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes" dice Ash con la cabeza gacha y recibiendo el abrazo de Mewtwo, Misty y Pikachu.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Más tarde, Mewtwo y Misty sostienen una conversación vía telepatía, así no levantan sospechas.

"_Estoy preocupada por Ash, ¿cómo va a conocer a Sir Aaron?_" transmite Misty desde su cama

"_No lo sé_" piensa Mewtwo "_Misty, espero que no le digas a nadie sobre esto. No quiero que Ash deje de confiar en mí, sé que los sueños son algo íntimo y personal_".

"_No te preocupes, pero... ¿por qué quisiste mostrarme lo que Ash soñaba?_" cuestiona Misty

"_Sentí que debía hacerlo, ¿habré hecho lo correcto?_" replica Mewtwo

"_Fue especial saber que piensa que soy linda a veces_" piensa Misty sonriendo.

"_Buenas noches, Misty_" asegura Mewtwo cortando la telepatía

"_Gracias por todo, Mewtwo_" dice en su mente Misty mientras suspira

**Locación: Isla Amarilla**

Dos días más tarde. Nuestros héroes llegan a Isla Amarilla

"Estamos en isla Amarilla. Es una de las dos islas que están entre Kanto y Hoenn, sin contar las islas Naranja y las islas Sevii" comenta Max mirando su Pokenav

"Espero que hayan muchos Pokemons de agua" dice Misty

"_Yo espero que hayan Tentacruels_" piensa Ash dentro de su mente

"Miren chicos, ¡una librería!" comenta Max entrando al lugar. Ash y Misty se encogen de hombros y lo siguen.

Ash, Misty y Max se encuentran en la costanera de Puerto Amarillo, la única localidad existente en la isla y que vive del turismo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta viene decidido a buscar algún Tentacruel para tener listo su regalo de cumpleaños. La ex líder del gimnasio Cerulean desea encontrar Pokemons acuáticos para aumentar la variedad y poder entrenar otras especies. Max, en tanto, está ansioso por encontrar libros que hablen sobre entrenamiento Pokemon, tutorías de movimiento y el aura, siendo éste último un encargo de Mewtwo. Ash dejó todas sus cosas en el barco, a raíz del calor solo se encuentra con su polera negra, su Pokedex, un par de pokebolas vacías y Pikachu.

"Señor, disculpe, ¿tiene usted libros sobre tutorías de movimiento, enciclopedias sobre Pokemons de Kanto y libros que hablen del poder del aura?" pregunta Max en el mostrador. El encargado, un viejo arrugado pero con apariencia de sabio, sonríe ante la sed de conocimiento del joven Max. "Claro, dime qué tipos de movimiento deseas enseñar".

"No lo sé, no me especializo en un tipo de Pokemon" señala Max

"Señor, yo quiero un libro de esos para Pokemon de agua" pide Misty aprovechando la situación

"Muy bien, un libro para la señorita" dice el viejo

"Quisiera uno para Pokemons eléctricos, otro para Pokemons psíquicos y uno para Pokemons de hierba" pide Max

"¿Algún tipo de Pokemon en especial?" cuestiona el encargado de la librería

"Sí, un Pikachu, un Gardevoir y un Sceptile" contesta Max sonriendo.

"Muy bien, entonces estos tres libros para el señorito" complementa el viejo agregando "Y dijiste que querías uno sobre poderes de aura, ¿por qué?". Sin duda no era un tópico muy recurrente y solía estar rodeado de mitos y misterios varios.

"Un amigo me lo encargó" replica Max un poco avergonzado.

"Oh, no tienes porqué preocuparte" habla el viejo "El aura es un tema que no tiene mucha importancia hoy en día, hace siglos que no hay guardianes de aura ni se ha sabido de personas que tengan poderes de aura, este libro tiene más años que yo mismo".

"Oh. Muchas gracias y, sobre el aura, para mí es importante" señala Max sin querer revelar lo que sabe

Ash miró un par de libros lejos de allí por lo que no escuchó la conversación de Max, luego avanzó sin encontrar nada que le interesara. Finalmente, se despidió de ambos entrenadores para luego buscar algún centro Pokemon.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Puerto Amarillo**

Ash se dirige con Pikachu rumbo a la zona de videoteléfonos. Tracey y el Profesor Oak deben saber dónde puede encontrar Tentacruels y pueden darle consejos para poder capturar uno.

"¡Profesor Oak!" exclama Ash contento de ver al anciano al otro lado del videoteléfono

"¡Ash! ¿Dónde están?" pregunta Oak

"Estamos en isla Amarilla. Misty y Max están en una librería en estos momentos" comenta Ash

"Ya veo. ¿Qué hacen en ese lugar?" cuestiona Oak extrañado.

"Estamos viajando hacia Rota. Tengo que ir al Árbol del Comienzo" asegura Ash

"¿Al Árbol del Comienzo? Pero Ash, la vez que fueron fue Lucario quien los guió, sin alguien que maneje poderes de aura es imposible que lleguen" exclama el profesor Oak

"No había pensado en eso" dice Ash preocupado "Pero no se preocupe, encontraremos una manera".

"Bien Ash, y dime, ¿a qué se debe esta llamada?" dice Oak riendo ante el optimismo de Ash

"Uuhm...es un secreto, no quiero que Misty se entere" habla Ash en voz baja

"Está bien, cuéntame" dice Oak sin imaginarse qué podría ser.

"Quiero capturar un Tentacruel para dárselo de regalo de cumpleaños" asegura Ash "Pero no sé dónde viven y tampoco sé cómo encontrarlos".

"¿Un Tentacruel? ¿Para Misty?" cuestiona Oak extrañado, no es el Pokemon ideal para una chica.

"Sé lo que debe estar pensando, pero es uno de los Pokemon favoritos de Misty..." dice Ash suspirando

"Ya veo. Pues bien, Ash, los Tentacools y Tentacruels suelen vivir en aguas tropicales como las de Isla Amarilla" explica Oak. Ash asiente con la cabeza. "De hecho, espera...deja preguntarle algo a Tracey, él puede saber más sobre esa isla".

**Locación: Puerto Amarillo**

"¡No puedo creer que haya conseguido estos libros!" exclama Max emocionado al tener toda esta información

"¿Qué tienen de especiales esos libros de entrenamiento?" cuestiona Misty

"Están hechos por los profesores Oak, Elm, Birch y Rowan. En sus páginas salen todos los Pokemon de cierto tipo caracterizados por el investigador que corresponde a cada región. Se muestran los ataques que puede aprender cada Pokemon, consejos para entrenarlos, formas de entrenamiento y otros" explica Max.

"Yo sólo conocía los libros de tutorías de movimiento. Así pude enseñarle Lanzallamas a Gyarados y Rayo de Hielo a Caserin" señala la pelirroja

"¡Hey Misty! ¿Sabes dónde fue Ash?" pregunta Max

"No, no lo sé" dice Misty "Quizás volvió al barco".

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Puerto Amarillo**

"¡Tracey!" exclama Ash viendo al observador Pokemon y asistente de Oak en la pantalla. Pikachu también saluda.

"Ash, el profesor me contó que querías capturar un Tentacruel para Misty" dice Tracey

"Sí, sí" dice Ash un tanto avergonzado. "¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"Estás de suerte. En Isla Amarilla hay una zona especial donde habitan los Tentacools y Tentacruels, dicen incluso que hay un Pokemon misterioso en ese lugar" asevera Tracey

"¿Puedes decirme cómo llego a esa zona?" pregunta Ash imaginándose con Tentacruel

"Te sugiero que le preguntes a la gente del lugar, yo no recuerdo mucho de isla Amarilla" comenta Tracey "Y, en cuanto a su captura, tú sabes muy bien cómo capturar Pokemons, no creo que deba darte consejos sobre eso".

"Uuhm.. gracias Tracey, por favor no le digas a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa si es que llego a capturar uno" asegura Ash.

"Espera Ash, creo que hay unas pokebola especiales que pueden servirte" dice Tracey

"¿Pokebolas especiales?" cuestiona Ash

"Kurt mandó hace tiempo unas pokebolas especiales. Puedo enviarte una Bola de Tracción [N/A: Cebo Ball o Lure Ball, especializada para Pokemon acuáticos] y una Bola Amistad" explica Tracey

"¡Gracias Tracey! Mándale saludos a Kurt también, no sabe lo útil que me serán sus pokebolas" dice Ash contento.

Tracey y Oak se despiden y agradecen los saludos. Pikachu y Ash ahora salen del centro Pokemon para buscar aquel lugar, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta deja las dos pokebolas en uno de sus bolsillos.

**Locación: Isla Amarilla**

"Pikachu, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la librería para preguntar por los Tentacruel?" dice Ash mirando a su fiel Pikachu. Pikachu afirma con la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa. Que Ash esté preocupado por el regalo de Misty y quiera regalarle un Pokemon que ella aprecia mucho es un paso importante, quizás ya falte poco para que, al fin, el denso entrenador se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos y la parejita se forme.

Ambos entran a la librería y saludan nuevamente al encargado.

"Señor, disculpe" habla Ash

"Dígame joven, sus amigos se fueron hace un rato" aclara el encargado

"Oh, no se preocupe. Estoy buscando unos Tentacruel, según me dijeron hay un lugar en la isla donde habitan estos Pokemon y me sugirieron que preguntara a la gente del lugar" dice Ash en tono de petición.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres, chico? En general, la gente huye de los Tentacools y Tentacruels" dice el viejo

"Lo sé, pero quiero ir de todos modos. ¿Puede señalarme el camino?" pregunta Ash

"Yo mismo te acompañaré, hace tiempo que no voy" dice el viejo sacando el cartel "Cerrado" y poniéndolo en la puerta de la librería.

"¡Muchas gracias!" agradece Ash efusivamente.

El entrenador y el anciano salen de la librería rumbo al lugar donde se encuentran los Pokemon anhelados por Ash.

"_Mewtwo, haré un pequeño viaje para capturar un Pokemon en especial... llevaré a Pikachu conmigo_" piensa Ash deseando que Mewtwo le escuche a través de su telepatía.

"_Ok Ash, yo le diré a Misty y Max. Nosotros nos quedaremos acá en el barco, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas_" transmite Mewtwo quedándose en la cama de Ash junto con Pika Pika.

"_Gracias_" transmite Ash concentrándose ahora en el viejo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mewtwo, aquí está el libro sobre el aura que me pediste" dice Max entregándole un ejemplar antiguo de unas trescientas páginas con letra minúscula.

"¿Pika?" pregunta Pika Pika

"Oh, no es nada, sólo quiero conocer más sobre el aura antes de ir al Árbol del Comienzo" asegura Mewtwo "¿Puedes decirme algo sobre el aura?"

"Veamos, no sé mucho sobre el aura. Ash es quien lo ha podido experimentar, pero recuerdo que Lucario podía distinguir los objetos, los Pokemon y las personas con los ojos cerrados usando su poder de aura" asegura Max

"¿Algo más que me puedas contar?" pregunta el Pokemon psíquico

"Sí, Lucario podía ajustar su visión de aura para buscar a Ash, pues según él, el aura de Ash era idéntica a la de Sir Aaron. Se me imagina que, dentro de la visión de Lucario, sus ojos terminaban apuntando siempre a Ash siendo algo parecido al rastreo que usan los Luvdisc para encontrar a su pareja" explica el entrenador de Hoenn

"_¿Como Caserin y Luverin?_" traduce Mewtwo de lo que Pika Pika decía.

"¿Tiene alguna otra funcionalidad?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Se habla de una posible conexión entre los Pokemon y el guardián del aura, pues los Pokemon como Riolu y Lucario son capaces de entender y asimilar los sentimientos humanos" dice Max para agregar "No sé mucho más, pero creo que el libro te será de mucha ayuda".

"Muchas gracias, Max" dice Mewtwo

A la habitación de Ash entra repentinamente nuestra querida Misty buscando al joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"¿Han visto a Ash?" pregunta la pelirroja

"No lo he visto" dice Max encogiéndose de hombros

"Me dijo que iba a hacer un viaje corto y volvía" señala Mewtwo no ahondando en detalles

"¿Adónde podría ir? Isla Amarilla es una isla pequeña" razona Misty pensando. "Creo que iré a dar unas vueltas para esperarlo". Pika Pika la acompaña. Max se retira y acompaña a Misty. Mewtwo aprovecha de tomar una siesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ash y el anciano salen de la ciudad para adentrarse en un sendero que atraviesa una espesa selva. Se pueden ver Aipoms, Tangelas, Oddish, Glooms, Ledybas y Butterfrees.

"¡Wow! Esta selva es hermosa, mira cuántos Pokemon hay aquí" exclama Ash. Pikachu también se asombra.

"Esta selva separa la ciudad de la zona de los Tentacool y Tentacruel" asevera el anciano

"Disculpe, señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?" pregunta Ash para no tener que llamarlo señor a cada rato

"Me llamo Lucas" responde gentilmente el anciano "¿Y tú, jovencito?"

"Soy Ash y soy un entrenador Pokemon" dice Ash caminando junto a Lucas. Pikachu también saluda.

Después de una media hora de caminata, finalmente llegan a lo que parece una playa. Pese a que Lucas le había comentado a nuestro héroe sobre la soledad del lugar, al llegar se topan con la desagradable sorpresa de que hay seis personas vestidas de negro y con antifaces molestando a los Tentacool.

"¡Espera Ash!" advierte Lucas conteniendo a Ash

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestiona Ash

"Observa, son cazadores" explica Lucas

"¿Cazadores? Hace tiempo que no veía cazadores..." menciona Ash

"Buscan a ese Pokemon misterioso que te comentaba" dice el anciano

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Ash inocentemente

"Siempre llegan cazadores y entrenadores a probar suerte, pero nunca logran capturarlo, es muy poderoso" afirma Lucas

"¿Y qué Pokemon es?" cuestiona Ash imaginándose un Pokemon legendario

"Espera un poco y verás" susurra Lucas generando que Ash recuerde su sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Sharpedos! Usen Giga Impacto contra los Tentacools" ordenan los cazadores. En cuestión de minutos, cientos de Tentacools son golpeados por los diez Sharpedos que se encuentran en el lugar. Una vez que los golpean, con unas redes van sacando a los Pokemon con apariencia de medusa dejándolos tirados en la arena.

"¡Jefe! ¿Usted cree que aparecerá el Tentacruel?" pregunta uno de los cazadores

"Sí, ese Tentacruel siempre aparece cuando atacan a sus hermanos Tentacool" afirma un hombre fornido de chaqueta negra

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Debemos ir a ayudar a esos Tentacool" dice Ash dispuesto a interrumpir a los cazadores

"¡Es muy peligroso!, muchacho. Además, cuando salga aquel Pokemon verás que con él será suficiente" asegura Lucas sin convencer a Ash

Después de que media playa esté llena de Tentacools, un enorme Tentacruel aparece en medio dispuesto para castigar a los responsables.

"Mira y observa" dice Lucas

"¡Es un Tentacruel gigante!" exclama Ash recordando su sueño

Tentacruel, con sus látigos, toma a todos los Sharpedo para luego lanzarlos contra la arena de la playa. Los cazadores no se inmutan ante el hecho, es algo que esperaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sharpedos, usen Mordisco contra Tentacruel" ordena el jefe de los cazadores. De una camioneta, el cazador saca una especie de escopeta con un arpón energizado. Una vez que los Sharpedos muerden los tentáculos del Pokemon generando un gemido de dolor en el gigante marino, el cazador dispara apuntando hacia el interior (la parte negra) de Tentacruel. El arpón se clava y genera una descarga eléctrica que paraliza y daña notablemente a su blanco.

"Es hora, Sharpedos, suéltense y usen Giga Impacto contra él. Nos pagarán un dineral por él" ordena el jefe

"Déjeme ir, tengo que ayudar a Tentacruel" dice Ash

"Es muy peligroso, deja que Tentacruel lo haga" señala Lucas

"¡No! Ese Pokemon necesita nuestra ayuda y nosotros se la daremos, ¿verdad, Pikachu?" dice Ash soltándose

Ash sale de los arbustos junto a su fiel Pikachu.

"¡Basta! Dejen a Tentacruel" reclama Ash

"¡Ja! Tú qué nos vas a hacer niñito..." se burla el jefe de los cazadores. "Sharpedos, continúen con la faena"

"¿Usamos a los Mightyenas?" pregunta uno de los cazadores recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del jefe.

Seis Mightyenas se materializan en la playa mientras los cazadores comienzan a armar una red gigante para poder llevarse a Tentacruel

"Pikachu, debemos defender a Tentacruel, ¡Usa Impactrueno!" ordena Ash

"_Mewtwo, ¡necesito tu ayuda! Estamos en la zona de los Tentacruel, dile a Misty y Max que traigan una oficial Jenny, hay cazadores_" transmite Ash esperando ser escuchado.

El Tentacruel gigante se sorprende ante la actitud de Ash. Después de su experiencia en Porta Vista, su grupo de Tentacools decidió mudarse a aguas más cálidas llegando a lo que conocemos como Isla Amarilla. La zona solía ser muy visitada hasta su llegada. No es que comenzara a destruir o asustar a los humanos, sino que la sola apariencia de él les hacía temblar y huir despavoridos. Los rumores corrieron y, en estos años, la zona ha sido frecuentada por cazadores y entrenadores que, para capturarlo, han dañado al resto de los Tentacools. Nunca un ser humano, salvo Misty en Porta Vista, se había preocupado de él.

Un poderoso Impactrueno da en los ocho Mightyenas. Por la cercanía del golpe, sólo cuatro de ellos caen noqueados. Los otros cuatro quedan parcialmente debilitados. Lucas aparece y saca un Pokemon.

"¡Hey Ash! Yo me encargaré de la red" sugiere Lucas lanzando una pokebola. Para sorpresa de los presentes sale un Pokemon proveniente de un fósil.

"¡Un Kabutops!" exclama Ash sorprendido

"Kabutops, ve y corta las redes" apunta el anciano

"Ustedes no impedirán que nos llevemos a Tentacruel, Sharpedos ataquen a Kabutops; Mightyenas usen Mordida" ordena el jefe

Los Sharpedos comienzan a atacar a Kabutops quien los repele con su ataque de Cuchillada. El problema es que son muchos y Kabutops se está cansando. Tentacruel comienza a formar una poderosa bola de agua y la lanza contra los Sharpedos. Su ataque lanza a los Sharpedos lejos del agua y agita las aguas generando unas marejadas.

"¡Está usando Hidropulso!" aclara Lucas

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno" ordena Ash mientras su Pikachu esquiva las mordidas de los Mightyenas. El ataque eléctrico surte efecto haciendo que caigan los cuatro restantes. "¡Bien hecho, Pikachu!" felicita Ash.

"Esto no se acaba chico. ¡Salamence!" dice el jefe mostrando a su Pokemon dragón.

"Un Salamence" pronuncia sorprendido Lucas

"Salamence, usa Pulso Dragón contra Pikachu" ordena el cazador

"Pikachu, bloquéalo y usa Impactrueno" indica Ash

El ataque de Salamence choca con el Impactrueno, ambos ataques comienzan a luchar en el aire. La bola de color celeste de Salamence comienza a ganarle al Impactrueno de Pikachu. Ash no ve con buenos ojos lo que puede suceder. Por otro lado, Tentacruels de tamaño normal comienzan a aparecer para ayudar al Tentacruel gigante. Entre todos generan una poderosa ola en un ataque coordinado de Surf. La ola se acerca a la costa, Lucas la observa y se retira inmediatamente con Kabutops. Lo mismo hacen los cazadores menos su jefe. Tanto Ash como el jefe están concentrados en su batalla y no notan lo que ocurre.

Pulso Dragón vence debido al cansancio de Pikachu explotando cerca del Pokemon ratón. Pikachu sale volando en dirección al mar. Ash y el cazador voltean para ver cómo una ola de seis a siete metros se acerca peligrosamente hacia ellos. El cazador regresa a Salamence y se dispone a correr, mientras que Ash ve cómo su Pikachu cae detrás de la ola.

"¡Pikachu!" exclama Ash. La ola rompe dejando a todos los Tentacools bajo el agua. Ash, que estaba en la playa también queda debajo del agua. Con dificultad, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta nada hacia la superficie para buscar a su mejor amigo. "¡Pikachu!" grita. Mira hacia el horizonte, Tentacruel gigante desapareció debajo del agua junto con todos los Tentacools y Tentacruels. Un bultito amarillo aparece a unos cincuenta metros. "¡Pikapi!" escucha Ash en dirección al bultito.

"¡Pikachu!" grita Ash nadando rumbo al bulto. A medida que avanza, Ash se va cansando pues el tener sus ropas mojadas le agrega peso requiriendo más fuerza para poder desplazarse. A medida que se acerca puede ver a Pikachu flotando y con algunos raspones debido al Pulso Dragón. Una vez que el Pokemon ratón observa a su entrenador nada con sus diminutas patas para llegar hasta él."Pikachu, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Ash

"Pikapi" exclama Pikachu acariciando una de las mejillas de Ash con una de las suyas "Chaaaaaa" dice en un tono de felicidad.

Una vez reunidos, los dos miran hacia la costa y ven cuán alejados están de ella. Ash está preocupado, no cree tener fuerzas suficientes como para llegar a la orilla y tampoco desea transmitirle esa preocupación a su Pokemon. Pikachu, por otro lado, desearía que Ash hubiera traído algunos de sus Pokemon para que lo ayudasen o que Misty estuviera aquí para que los sacara del agua. Los dos se miran las caras y deciden intentarlo de todas formas. Ash patalea nadando y Pikachu hace lo mismo con sus diminutas patas pero no consigue igualar la velocidad de Ash generando que él haga pausas y vaya más lento para poder ir juntos.

Lucas aparece de nuevo en la playa y mueve las manos para indicar que ve la posición de Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y su fiel Pikachu nadan en esa dirección, hasta que comienzan a ser arrastrados por la fuerza del mar. Intentan nadar más rápido pero ambos solo consiguen no moverse del lugar, la fuerza se hace más poderosa. Ash y Pikachu voltean y se espantan ante lo que ven: un remolino.

"¡Un remolino!" exclama Ash desesperándose. "_¡Mewtwo! Estamos siendo arrastrados por un Remolino, por favor, ayúdanos_" transmite Ash esperando a que el Pokemon psíquico lo escuche. "Pikachu, no te sueltes de mi mano" indica Ash tomándole las manos a su Pokemon. Pikachu mira a su entrenador con tristeza, sabe que tienen pocas esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero le alegra en parte que Ash esté con él en estos momentos. "¡Pikapi!" exclama Pikachu dejando caer unas lagrimillas.

"_Ya voy. Los demás van en camino_" recibe Ash en su mente

"Pikachu, no sé si vayamos a salir de ésta. Eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido, ¿sabes?" dice Ash cuando ya se encuentran en la parte media del remolino y ven las paredes de agua tragándose sus frágiles cuerpos. "Pikapi pika pika ka pi pikachu" exclama Pikachu derramando lágrimas. Ash no entiende del todo lo que dice Pikachu, en realidad, nunca ha podido comprender exactamente su lenguaje, pero sí logra entender a grandes rasgos lo que dice. Ash y Pikachu se abrazan y cierran los ojos.

El mar se los traga. Ambos sienten el agua salada y cálida del mar que rodea a Isla Amarilla. Ash abre los ojos solo una vez y se aterra ante lo que ve. El remolino va hundiéndolos y la luz del sol cada vez se aleja. Cierra los ojos para no seguir viendo, Pikachu se mantiene a su lado. Ambos quedan inconscientes después de tragar agua.

**Locación: Océano, cerca de Isla Amarilla (horas más tarde)**

"¡Ooooooooouch!" reclama Ash después de recibir un poderoso golpe en el estómago. Con él saca toda el agua que tragó y vomita el desayuno.

"¡Pikapi!" exclama Pikachu abrazando al entrenador

"¡Pikachu!" dice Ash abrazando a su Pokemon "¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo fue que nos salvamos?" prosigue preguntándole a Pikachu. Pikachu con sus manos apunta hacia la superficie que los sostiene. Es una superficie gelatinosa, suave pero firme y de color azul. Está en algo inclinada, pero tiene la fuerza de roce suficiente como para que no caigan a lo que sería el mar. "_¿Qué es esto?_" se pregunta Ash

"Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuel" se escucha desde abajo de la superficie. Ash se levanta y observa detenidamente. A los costados de aquella cosa extraña que lo transporta hay dos "cristales" de color rojo intenso. "_No puede ser... debe ser Tentacruel_" infiere Ash en su cabecita. Pikachu, al observar desde el hombro del entrenador, llega a la misma conclusión.

"¿Tentacruel? ¿Eres tú?" pregunta Ash en voz alta. Mirando hacia los alrededores puede ver la isla a lo lejos, el resto es solamente mar. "¿Para dónde nos llevas?" cuestiona el entrenador un tanto asustado. En el camino, logran ver cardúmenes de Goldeens, Seakings, Magikarps y Feebas. "Oh, mira Pikachu, ¡todos estos Pokemon de agua!" exclama Ash. Pikachu también observa maravillado todo lo que ve en el mar. "Nunca en las islas Naranja pudimos ver algo así... Misty disfrutaría esto" asegura Ash. Pikachu solo menciona un "Pikachupi" y sigue mirando cómo avanzan los Pokemon con apariencia de pez.

**Locación: Isla Amarilla / Sector desconocido**

Tras un par de horas, finalmente Tentacruel entra en aguas más bajas y toca tierra. El lugar, curiosamente, está repleto de Lapras, los que salen de inmediato despavoridos ante el tamaño de Tentacruel. Los Lapras suelen ser Pokemons pacíficos y muy raros. De todos los Lapras, solamente uno se queda en el mismo lugar. Tentacruel lo ignora, no viene con intención de molestarlos. Con uno de sus tantos tentáculos, agarra a Ash y lo deja suavemente en tierra firme. Ash puede admirar el enorme tamaño de Tentacruel, fácilmente serán unos seis metros. Aquel Lapras observa las expresiones del entrenador antes de actuar, siente que aún no es el momento. El resto de los Lapras también lo reconoce, y viendo que las intenciones de Tentacruel no son malas se acercan de a poco.

"Tentacruel. Muchas gracias, nos salvaste a mí y a Pikachu" dice el entrenador agradeciéndole al enorme Pokemon de agua que está frente a él. Tentacruel acerca uno de sus tentáculos y lo deja a la altura de su mano. Pikachu es el primero en reaccionar y la toma en señal de confianza, luego Ash mira a Tentacruel, éste asiente con todo su cuerpo y Ash pone su mano en el tentáculo. Lapras observa con cierta extrañeza. ¿Qué peligro habrá enfrentado Ash? ¿Por qué aquel Tentacruel se muestra amable con él? ¿Ash habrá reconocido que aquel Lapras es su Pokemon?

Tentacruel, una vez que deshacen el "apretón" de manos, comienza a comunicarse con Pikachu. En un principio, Pikachu se muestra pálido ante lo que comentaba Tentacruel. "¿Qué es lo que te dice?" pregunta Ash preocupado por la cara de su mejor amigo. Pikachu intenta explicarle al entrenador pero esta vez sí que él no entiende nada. El Pokemon ratón toma una de sus patas delanteras y se golpea la cabeza en señal de frustración. No es culpa de Ash en todo caso, la petición de Tentacruel no deja de ser chocante y sorpresiva. Lapras se mantiene a una distancia prudente, no desea interrumpir una conversación. Además, Ash no se irá de allí en un buen rato. [N/A: Nuevamente recurriré al diálogo traducido entre Pokemon para no tener que usar las onomatopeyas. Para desgracia de Ash, Mewtwo no está aquí para traducir]

"Estoy cansado de que maltraten a mis hermanos Tentacools y Tentacruels por mí. Por cierto, ¿eres el mismo Pikachu de Porta Vista?" asevera y pregunta Tentacruel

"Me imagino. Y sí, lo soy" dice Pikachu

"Él y la chica han sido los únicos humanos que me han protegido. Dale las gracias de mi parte" pide Tentacruel

"Tentacruel, ¿para qué quieres venir con nosotros?" cuestiona Pikachu tomando en cuenta la petición inicial del Pokemon

"Porque así él puede protegerme y yo puedo protegerlo a él" razona Tentacruel

"¿Pikachu? ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?" pregunta Ash aún sin comprender. Pikachu lo mira y apunta uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Ash. "¿Que vea en mis bolsillos?" cuestiona Ash sacando lo que hay en su interior. Un par de papeles arrugados y convertidos en diminutas bolas ideales para que cualquier escolar las lance con un lápiz pasta sin tinta, papeles de golosinas y las dos Pokebolas especiales que Tracey le envió.

"Pika" dice Pikachu apuntando a las Pokebolas. Ash comprende y se asusta.

"¿Quieres ser mi Pokemon?" exclama Ash asustado mirando a Tentacruel. Éste, con todo su cuerpo, da una respuesta afirmativa. Ash duda, se supone que venía a capturar un Tentacruel pero jamás esperó encontrarse con el Tentacruel gigante, además, este Tentacruel quiere irse con él, y él no desea capturarlo para sí, sino para regalárselo a Misty. "No, no puedo Tentacruel" dice dando un suspiro "Yo llegué a tu lugar para capturar un Tentacruel, pero lo hice porque quería darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños a una persona especial" prosigue para luego agregar "Ella es una persona que ama a los Pokemon de agua, es una entrenadora Pokemon igual que yo y para ella, ustedes, los Tentacruels, son hermosos" finaliza Ash.

"Se refiere a la chica de Porta Vista, su nombre es Misty" agrega Pikachu generando el interés de Tentacruel

"No creo que quieras venir conmigo sabiendo mis propósitos, quería hacerle un bonito regalo, pero sería una falta de respeto que te capturara solamente para entregárselo" dice Ash con la cabeza gacha

Los Lapras se conmueven ante la sensibilidad y el respeto de Ash. Muy pocos entrenadores Pokemon actúan de esa manera, dentro de su Contrario a lo esperado, Tentacruel otra vez extiende uno de sus látigos como forma de saludo.

"Pika ka pika Pikachupi" dice Pikachu señalando a Tentacruel cuando dice 'Pika ka'.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Pikachu?" cuestiona el entrenador confundido al escuchar que Tentacruel quiere algo sobre Misty. Pikachu saca una de las pokebolas y se la muestra a Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel, si entras en esta pokebola, Ash podrá entregarte a Misty" dice Pikachu

"¿Misty sigue siendo tal como antes?" pregunta Tentacruel

"Sí, lo es" afirman Pikachu y Lapras. Ash y Pikachu se sorprenden al ver a Lapras ya literalmente en la arena de la playa. "Hola Pikachu" señala Lapras. Pikachu, en una reacción natural, corre para saludar a Lapras. Ash comprende de inmediato, es SU Lapras. "¡Lapras! ¿Eres tú?" pregunta Ash acercándose al Pokemon y acariciándolo.

"¿Tú también la conoces?" pregunta Tentacruel a Lapras

"Sí, yo viajé con Ash, Misty y Tracey... el último es otra persona que no está aquí" asegura Lapras

"¿Puedo confiar en que realmente llegaré a las manos de Misty?" cuestiona Tentacruel

"Confía en Ash, además, yo mismo escuché cuando Misty estuvo en mi lomo que pensaba que ustedes eran Pokemons hermosos" replica Lapras

Pikachu ahora se dirige al entrenador. "_¿Cómo le digo que Tentacruel desea que Ash lo lleve ante Misty?_" piensa para sí Pikachu. Una idea cruza en la mente del Pokemon, le indica a Ash uno de los bolsillos con cremallera que tiene en su chaqueta. Ash entiende y saca todo lo que tiene allí. Hay un par de hilos rotos, el pañuelo que Misty le entregó cuando se despidió de él en Johto y el anzuelo Mini Misty. Pikachu coge el anzuelo y lo pone en la arena. Luego coge la Bola de Tracción (la que se especializa en Pokemon acuáticos) y la pone junto a la Mini Misty. Finalmente, Pikachu apunta a Tentacruel, luego apunta la pokebola especial y, para concluir, apunta con sus patitas delanteras a la Mini Misty.

"¿Estás dispuesto a ser el Pokemon de Misty?" cuestiona Ash sorprendido y contento. Al parecer logrará tener un Tentacruel como regalo después de casi morir en el intento. Tentacruel gigante da otra respuesta positiva.

"Bien, eso sí, ¿puedo entregarte el día de su cumpleaños? Quiero que sea algo especial" pide Ash nervioso. Para su sorpresa, el enorme Pokemon da otra respuesta positiva después de que Pikachu le pidiera "Por favor" para que aceptara. Lapras se muestra contento, finalmente Misty obtendrá un Tentacruel después de casi dieciocho años amando a los Tentacools y Tentacruels (en realidad son menos, no creo que cuando ella naciera ya amara a estos Pokemons).

Ash toma la pokebola de Tracción, pronuncia "Muchas gracias, Tentacruel" y la lanza. Tentacruel comienza a brillar de un color rojo y entra dentro de la pokebola.

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas. Tres vueltas. ¡Pum! Está hecho

"¡Lo hicimos, Pikachu! Finalmente conseguimos un Tentacruel para Misty, y lo mejor es que también se hizo amigo de nosotros y nos salvó la vida" dice Ash con una enorme sonrisa. Pikachu también celebra haciendo la "v" de victoria. Al desaparecer el Tentacruel gigante, el resto de los Lapras aparece ante Ash, puede ver a los padres de su Lapras y al resto de su manada.

Los padres de Lapras se dirigen hacia su hijo para conversar. Pikachu se muestra curioso y va hacia los Lapras para poder entender. Después de unos minutos, los padres de Lapras acarician a su hijo y dejan como líder a otro de los Lapras que también se despide afectuosamente del ejemplar de Ash.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" pregunta Ash sin comprender. Los padres de Lapras se acercan y le acarician. En su lenguaje intentan explicarle lo que acaba de suceder. Lapras queda excluido de su grupo porque ya ha cumplido su tiempo como líder, hay otros ejemplares jóvenes que también merecen una oportunidad y porque aquel Lapras siempre extrañó y habló maravillas de quien lo cuidó cuando era solo un bebé.

Pikachu, para poder explicarle mejor a nuestro querido héroe hace otra combinación en la arena. Pikachu indica primero los padres de Lapras, luego indica a la manada y cuando se refiere al Lapras de Ash niega.

"¿Dices que Lapras ya no viajará más con ellos? ¿Po-por qué?" dice Ash confundido

El mejor amigo de Ash, ahora, hace la siguiente ecuación. Indica al Lapras de nuestro héroe, luego apunta a la Pokebola de Amistad que queda y finalmente apunta al entrenador. Tanto los padres de Lapras como el propio ejemplar de Ash afirman con la cabeza cuando Ash los mira después de que Pikachu terminara su explicación gráfica.

"¿Quieres volver conmigo, Lapras?" pregunta Ash sorprendido. Los Lapras vuelven a afirmar. Ash se acerca a su Pokemon y lo abraza, luego se acerca donde los padres de Lapras y también los acaricia. "Deben estar orgullosos de su hijo. Tengan por seguro que lo cuidaré, es un gran Pokemon y un buen amigo" pronuncia. Posteriormente, los padres de Lapras se alejan dejando al entrenador junto a su Lapras.

"Creo que es hora de volver a Puerto Amarillo, ¿puedes llevarme, Lapras?" pregunta Ash contento por el balance positivo del viaje. Llegó con dos Pokebolas especiales y con la idea de capturar un Tentacruel para Misty. Al finalizar el día, se fue con el Tentacruel gigante, quien le salvó la vida entablando una amistad con él y regresó con su antiguo Lapras. ¿Qué más podía pedir? De repente, el estómago de Ash comienza a rugir. "Tengo un poco de hambre, apurémonos" dice Ash subiéndose al lomo de Lapras, Pikachu queda en su hombro como siempre.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡Al fin! Me costó escribir éste, sabía cómo tenía que empezar y cómo debía terminar, pero no sabía cómo plantear la batalla contra los cazadores para que Tentacruel le tomara aprecio a Ash. Espero que haya quedado bien. Lore fue quien le acertó con la llegada de Lapras y la captura de un Tentacruel, así que ¡felicitaciones! Pero ¡OJO! Nuestra querida Misty aún tiene que capturar un Pokemon de agua en estas islas (aunque ahora estoy considerando que podrían ser dos o tres).

Por si acaso, para los que hayan extrañado el POV de Misty, Max y Mewtwo... eso viene en el próximo capítulo que tratará esto mismo y la llegada a la siguiente isla. Les adelanto que uno de los dos personajes principales tendrá celos en esa nueva isla (aunque aún no me decido si el conflicto será en la ida o en la vuelta). ¿Qué personaje eventual aparecerá? ¿Cómo reaccionarán nuestros queridos protagonistas?

**MUCHOS SALUDOS. GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SU HUELLITA =)**

**Respuestas para las Huellas**:

Janvier GoldAngel Khan: Espero que te gusten las continuaciones hehehe. ¡Un saludo desde Chile!

Chino: Uno de mis fieles lectores (gracias!). Yo también encuentro que la película de Lucario es genial. La verdad no he visto muchas, vi la primera, la segunda, la tercera, la quinta y la de Lucario. Sobre Lucario, ahí tendré que arreglármelas para hacer que Sir Aaron y Lucario se encuentren, al menos ya estoy haciéndome la idea de cómo voy a hacerlo. También te aseguro que en este fic, TODAS las batallas contra Paul serán pateaduras en el trasero jejeje, del resto no aseguro nada, Ash tiene que perder de vez en cuando. En cuanto a Horsea, sí... TIENE QUE EVOLUCIONAR, ahí buscaré una excusa para que lo haga.

VainillaChips: Estimada, te contesto lo que no te he dicho por PM. Yo también me reí con esa frase de Pikachu, pero hace sentido. Pikachu es uno de los personajes que desea ver a Ash y Misty juntos, si te das cuenta poco a poco -gracias a sus Premoniciones- Mewtwo también va adquiriendo esa misma tendencia apoyando a Pikachu. Lo de Pika Pika, inicialmente deseaba ponerle "Sparks" como a mi Raichu pero está el inconveniente que expuse allí: se parece mucho al nombre del Pikachu de Ritchie. Además, "Pika Pika" no suena tan tan tan mal... ya te acostumbrarás (a). Sobre el Feebas, ahí veré si te dejo satisfecha en ese punto, no te adelanto nada lalala ... me haré de rogar con Feebas (6). Lo del intercambio te lo respondí en una post data, aahm... y la fecha sale acá y era una de las opciones que planteabas. Bien, creo que eso es todo, saludos y gracias por todo!

Lore: ¡Felicitaciones! Le achuntaste/acertaste con Tentacruel y Lapras, sólo que Misty no capturará a Tentacruel sino que se lo regalarán, ¡muy bien! Gracias por leer y pensar en las posibles alternativas hehehe.

Marcos94: ¡Esa es la idea! Aunque Ash igual tiene que perder algunas veces... no puede ser un mundo perfecto (aunque no sé cómo podría perder con la ayuda de Pikachu, Mewtwo y ...después, Lucario).

Erachiii: Gracias por comentar, la gracia justamente es ésa, plantear situaciones y dejar que la imaginación de ustedes fluya para que piensen en qué podría pasar después con las pistas que les doy. Te adelanto que en el próximo capítulo, Misty atrapa algo. ¿Qué atrapará? Eso no lo he escrito...todavía. ¡Saludos!


	11. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 10 - ¡Re-encuentro!  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

** Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota**

A la habitación de Ash entra repentinamente nuestra querida Misty buscando al joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. En el lugar sólo se encuentran Max, Mewtwo y Pika Pika mirando uno de los libros que Max compró en la librería.

"¿Han visto a Ash?" pregunta la pelirroja

"No lo he visto" dice Max encogiéndose de hombros

"Me dijo que iba a hacer un viaje corto y volvía" señala Mewtwo no ahondando en detalles

"_¿Adónde podría ir? Isla Amarilla es una isla pequeña_" razona Misty pensando. "Creo que iré a dar unas vueltas para esperarlo". Max se retira y acompaña a Misty. Mewtwo y Pika Pika aprovechan de tomar una siesta.

**Locación: Puerto Amarillo**

"¿Qué Pokemons dijiste que se podían capturar aquí?" pregunta Misty al entrenador de Hoenn. Max saca el folleto desde uno de sus bolsillos.

"Dice que en Isla Amarilla hay Tentacools, Tentacruels, Feebas y Lapras" afirma Max agregando "En Isla Milagro hay Chinchous y Lanturns".

"¿Hay Tentacools?" pregunta Misty con sus ojos brillantes

"Eeeh...sí" asegura Max sin entender la reacción de la pelirroja

"Siempre he querido un Tentacool, son tan lindos..." comenta Misty

"¿Lindos? ¿No hablarás en serio?" cuestiona Max

"¡Son hermosos!" exclama Misty en un tono amable. Si fuera Ash le habría gritado en la cara y quizás le hubiera dado un mazazo, pero todas esas reacciones sólo están reservadas, para bien o para mal, solamente para él.

Misty y Max caminan por la playa buscando Pokemons acuáticos, pero sólo encuentran turistas disfrutando de la playa. Avanzando a través de la arena, nuestros héroes dejan atrás Puerto Amarillo para adentrarse en lo que es una especie de selva [N/A: La misma que vio Ash, Misty y Max están rodeando la isla].

**Locación: Selva Isla Amarilla**

Max se maravilla viendo todos los Pokemon de tipo planta y bicho que aparecen; Aipoms, Tangelas, Oddish, Glooms, Ledybas y Butterfrees se apoderan del paisaje, al menos, hasta que llegan a un río y pueden ver cardúmenes de los dos Pokemon más inútiles de Kanto y Hoenn.

"¡Mira! Hay Magikarps y Feebas" dice Max señalando ambas especies de Pokemon

"¡Yo quiero un Feebas!" exclama Misty

Max saca su Pokedex para averiguar más sobre este Pokemon.

**Pokedex: Feebas. El Pokemon pez. Pese a que es un Pokémon aparentemente débil; los entrenadores de tipo agua y aquellos que utilizan Pokémon para concursos de belleza lo buscan, ya que su evolución es considerada uno de los Pokémon más bellos del mundo. Tiene un gran parecido con Magikarp**

Misty, por un momento, se imagina a sí misma vestida con su traje de sirena en el gimnasio Cerulean nadando con un Milotic, viendo cómo sus hermanas Lily y Violet envidiarían al hermoso Pokemon de agua. "_Sería algo hermoso..._" piensa la pelirroja

Max saca de su mochila algo de comida Pokemon para atraerlos y le pasa un puñado a Misty para que haga lo mismo. Entre ambos alimentan tanto a los Magikarps como a los Feebas, sin embargo, algo ocurre. Uno de los Feebas, que se distingue por tener un pequeño corte en la frente, comienza a empujar y a golpear a los demás Pokemon para apoderarse de la comida.

"¡Hey tú! No hagas eso" le reclama Misty. Feebas, en respuesta a esto, comienza a salpicar mojando las ropas tanto de Misty como de Max. La pelirroja se enoja un poco y saca una de sus pokebolas para luchar con él, es su oportunidad de capturar un Feebas. "Corsola, yo te elijo" dice la ex líder de gimnasio. Feebas se pone en posición de ataque, mientras que el resto continúa comiendo de la mano de Max.

"Corsola, usa Cañón de Picos" ordena Misty. Feebas, en respuesta a eso, embiste a Corsola sin efectuar un gran daño. Ambos Pokemon se encuentran con mucha energía.

"Corsola, ahora usa Rayo Burbuja" escucha Max reconociendo la voz de la pelirroja. Feebas, comienza a generar unas diminutas esferas de color blanco que rodean su cuerpo y las lanza contra Corsola. Max y Misty se extrañan.

"Eso es Poder Oculto" establece Max después de observar el ataque y el gran daño que provocó en Corsola.

"¿Cómo puede un Feebas aprender eso en estado salvaje?" cuestiona la pelirroja para ordenarle a Corsola "Usa Cañón de Picos otra vez".

Feebas nuevamente utiliza Poder Oculto neutralizando el Cañón de Picos y generando daño en Corsola.

"Es extraño, los Feebas en estado salvaje sólo deberían aprender Salpicar, Embestida y Azote" asegura Max

Para sorpresa de ambos entrenadores, Feebas comienza a generar una bola de agua que Misty reconoce enseguida. "_Es un Hidropulso_" piensa la pelirroja. Corsola recibe el ataque y queda fuera de combate.

"No-no-no puede ser" dice Max aún sorprendido y sin poder explicar lo acontecido

"Veo que eres fuerte, pero eso no impedirá que te atrape. ¡Ve Marill!" dice Misty sacando a Marill de su pokebola. El Pokemon ratón de agua se materializa en la ribera del río.

"Un Marill..." comenta Max sacando su Pokedex

**Pokedex: Marill. El Pokemon ratón de agua. Es un Pokémon amistoso, redondo y azul. Este Pokémon de agua es ideal para principiantes por su fácil crianza. Puede nadar gracias a que la esfera de su cola está llena de un aceite. Marill tiene la posibilidad de oír a largas distancias gracias a sus grandes orejas.**

"¡Marill! Usa Hidropulso" indica la pelirroja. Feebas mantiene su posición de ataque y genera otro Hidropulso para contrarrestarlo. Ambos ataques colisionan y salpicando mucha agua hacia los alrededores. Misty y Max terminan de mojarse completamente las ropas.

"Marill, usa Rayo Burbuja" ordena Misty. Feebas recibe el ataque desprevenido, con dificultad se mete debajo del agua para luego impulsarse y quedar en el aire.

"¡Hará un ataque de Azote!" advierte Max

"Marill, Golpe de Cola" indica Misty

Feebas va cayendo encima de Marill cuando éste, con su cola lo golpea desplazándolo al pasto de la ribera del río. Misty toma una de sus pokebolas y la lanza contra Feebas para capturarlo.

Uno...Dos...¡Afuera! Feebas sale, comienza a dar saltitos en la hierba intentando llegar al río.

"Marill, ataca con Embestida" ordena la pelirroja. Marill embiste a Feebas alejándolo del agua y debilitándolo más. Misty vuelve a probar con su pokebola. Feebas es golpeado por ésta, se vuelve un cuerpo de color rojo y se introduce en el instrumento de captura.

Una vuelta brusca. Dos vueltas bruscas. Tres vueltas bruscas. Cuatro vueltas bruscas. ¡Pum! Captura realizada.

Misty se acerca a la pokebola, la toma, felicita a Marill y lo devuelve a su respectiva pokebola. Max se acerca y felicita a Misty

"¡Misty! Capturaste un Feebas" menciona Max

"Sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa" dice la pelirroja

"¿Qué te preocupa?" cuestiona el entrenador de Hoenn

"¿Por qué este Feebas conocía Hidropulso y Poder Oculto?" murmura la pelirroja.

"No lo sé, tendremos que preguntarle al profesor Oak" sugiere Max

La mente de Misty escucha la voz de Mewtwo: "_Ash está en problemas. Dice que hay cazadores en la zona de los Tentacruel_". El Pokemon psíquico omite el detalle de la oficial Jenny porque nunca ha confiado en la efectividad de las fuerzas policiales, siempre que lo han salvado han sido Ash o Misty, nunca la policía.

"¡Max! Ash está en problemas" dice súbitamente Misty

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Max extrañado

"Mewtwo me lo dijo. ¿Sabes dónde está la zona de los Tentacruel?" cuestiona la pelirroja. Max saca su Pokenav para revisar.

"Uuuhm... según el Pokenav, la zona de los Tentacruel está volviendo a la orilla del mar y continuando el camino que estábamos haciendo por la playa" dice Max

Ambos entrenadores corren por la ribera del río hasta llegar a un punto donde el río se hace más ancho. Misty, considerando que ambos deben cruzar el río, saca a su Gyarados.

"Gyarados, espero que no te moleste llevar a Max también" dice Misty recibiendo el cariñoso saludo de su Pokemon

"¿Qui-qui-quieres que montemos a Gyarados?" cuestiona Max asustándose

"No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo lo hago todo el tiempo" asegura la pelirroja. Gyarados pone una expresión alegre y se introduce en el agua para poder quedar a la altura de los entrenadores.

Después de que Misty subiera, Max niega con la cabeza por el miedo que le provoca la situación, saca a su Altaria y propone que él cruzara el río montando al Pokemon cantor. Misty se encoje de hombros y acepta. En un principio la idea era sólo cruzar el río, pero en vista de que Gyarados es veloz nadando y que Altaria puede desplazarse más rápido que Misty y Max caminando, deciden llegar a la zona de los Tentacruel montados en sus respectivos Pokemon.

Max, desde su posición, tiene una vista privilegiada. Altaria está volando a la altura de las copas de los árboles, Max puede ver a los Aipoms columpiándose, los Butterfrees desplazándose en el aire, admirando la hermosura del paisaje.

Están a punto de llegar al lugar que indica el Pokenav como "zona de los Tentacruel" cuando Misty recibe otra comunicación de Mewtwo que cambia su semblante. "_Ash está atrapado en un Remolino. Apúrense. Dile a uno de tus Pokemon que lance un ataque al cielo para saber adónde están_".

"¡Gyarados, apúrate!" dice la pelirroja preocupándose por su querido Ash. "Max, dile a Altaria que use un ataque que le indique a Mewtwo nuestra posición".

"Misty, no sé qué ataque puede servirnos. Dudo que Mewtwo pueda ver un Aliento de Dragón" dice Max

"Entonces, Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo hacia el cielo" indica Misty. La pelirroja se afirma, Gyarados inclina su cabeza hacia arriba y lanza un Hiper Rayo. "_Ya lo vi_" recibe Misty en su mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo estaba durmiendo una siesta en la habitación de Ash, trasladar mentes de personas a sueños ajenos es algo que consume mucha energía. El Pokemon psíquico se hallaba en la cama del entrenador cuando lo sorprende una voz en su segundo sueño: "_Mewtwo, ¡necesito tu ayuda! Estamos en la zona de los Tentacruel, dile a Misty y Max que traigan una oficial Jenny, hay cazadores". _Es la voz inconfundible de Ash pidiendo ayuda.

El Pokemon tiene el impulso de ir, mas la palabra "cazadores" hizo que no se moviera de la cama. Acto seguido, intenta contactar a Misty para que vayan en ayuda de Ash. No puede ser un problema tan grande como para que Ash, Misty y Max lo requieran.

"_Ash está en problemas. Dice que hay cazadores en la zona de los Tentacruel" _envía a la pelirroja.

Ya tranquilo al entregar su mensaje, Mewtwo cogió el libro del aura para buscar alguna técnica o funcionalidad del aura que le interese. Hay una sección destinada al guardián de aura humano y otra destinada para los Pokemon que deseen aprender poderes aurales. Por supuesto, Mewtwo revisó primero la parte de los humanos, pero al ver que requería de un Pokemon guía avanzó rápidamente hasta la parte que le corresponde. El primer capítulo se refería a cómo hacer Esferas Aurales, enseñaba la manera de hacer hacer una Esfera Aural con cada mano para dar dos ataques simultáneos. Esto sorprendió a Mewtwo quien, siempre, hizo sólo una Bola Sombra y una Esfera Aural reuniendo el poder de ambas manos. Tras seguir las instrucciones, Mewtwo consigue hacer una Esfera Aural en cada mano, haciendo que sean más pequeñas y que concentren el mismo poder de una sola.

_"Esto es genial. Vaya que me será útil este libro" _piensa el Pokemon. El segundo capítulo habla sobre la visión de aura. Sin embargo, Mewtwo no pudo leer ni siquiera un cuarto del texto debido a que recibe otro pensamiento perturbador de Ash. "_¡Mewtwo! Estamos siendo arrastrados por un Remolino, por favor, ayúdanos"._

Mewtwo encarga la habitación a Pika Pika y se teletransporta inmediatamente a la playa de Puerto Amarillo y piensa en un plan para poder salvar a Ash. "Misty y Max ya deben estar ahí" piensa el Pokemon transmitiéndole a la pelirroja "_Ash está atrapado en un Remolino. Apúrense. Dile a uno de tus Pokemon que lance un ataque al cielo para saber adónde están". _La ex líder de gimnasio responde con un poderoso Hiper Rayo, presumiblemente de Gyarados.

_"__Ya voy. Los demás van en camino" _transmite Mewtwo a Ash para luego transmitir_ "__Ya lo vi" _a Misty_. _

Mewtwo se teletransporta hacia la ubicación de Gyarados uniéndose a la carrera contra el tiempo que sostienen Misty y Max.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty, Max, ya estoy aquí" señala Mewtwo levitando entre Altaria y Gyarados. Su rostro, sin embargo, cambia a una expresión de preocupación cuando no ve a Ash.

"Debemos apresurarnos" dice Misty haciendo que Gyarados aumentara su velocidad

"Misty, esa bahía donde está ese señor es la zona de los Tentacruel" indica Max apuntando con el dedo a la playa

"¿Ese señor es...? ¡El encargado de la librería!" exclama Misty mirando con más detalle

"No veo a Ash en la playa" dice Mewtwo.

**Locación: Isla Amarilla / Zona de Tentacruel**

Mewtwo, Max y Misty llegan a una playa abandonada que tiene una selva tupida detrás. El anciano de la librería está junto a su Kabutops, el hombre se encuentra de rodillas derramando unas lágrimas.

"¿Por qué llora?" pregunta Max intuyendo la razón

"Su amigo...Ash" balbucea Lucas llorando

"¿Qué ocurrió con Ash?" pregunta Misty exigiendo una respuesta con su tono de voz

"Se lo tragó el remolino" dice el anciano. Su Kabutops apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Lucas para consolarlo.

"¿QUÉ?" exclaman Misty, Max y Mewtwo

"Intentó salvar al Tentacruel gigante de unos cazadores y lo hizo" va diciendo Lucas para agregar "Pero...pe-pe-pero...el Salamence de los cazadores atacó a Pikachu mientras...mien-tras los Tentacruels inundaban la playa para atacar a los cazadores".

"¿Eso significa que...?" va infiriendo Mewtwo

"Pikachu cayó al mar. Ash se lanzó al mar para salvar a Pikachu cuando...cuando, cuando, cua-cuando se los tragó un remolino" dice Lucas cubriendo sus ojos llorosos con las manos. Kabutops también suelta unas lágrimas.

"¡Ash!" grita Misty después de escuchar el relato del anciano "_No puede ser que estés muerto, ¡Ash! Todos te necesitamos, tus Pokemon, tu familia, tus amigos, ¡YO! No puedes morir aún, ¡no puedes!_" piensa la pelirroja derramando sollozando ruidosamente.

"_Si hubiera venido antes quizás esto no hubiera pasado_" se recrimina Mewtwo dentro de su mente "_Ash, la única vez que me pediste ayuda y te fallé. No merezco tu amistad y bondad_". Max llora desconsoladamente mirando al mar que se llevó a su héroe y amigo.

"Ash no puede estar muerto. ¡Yo misma lo buscaré!" dice decidida Misty subiéndose a Gyarados y secándose las lágrimas.

"Te acompaño" asevera Mewtwo

"Max, quédate con él y vayan a buscar una oficial Jenny" indica la pelirroja partiendo en su búsqueda marítima.

Miles de pensamientos invaden la mente de Misty haciendo que llore. Gyarados aumenta la velocidad y comienzan a recorrer los rincones cercanos a la playa sin éxito. Incluso, Gyarados se mete junto a Misty debajo del agua para ubicar algo pero no hay rastro ni de Ash, ni de Pikachu.

"_Ash, haz salvado tantas veces al mundo y haz puesto tu vida tantas veces en riesgo que me faltarían dedos para contarlo. Cuando ayudaste a Lugia en las islas Naranja, cuando salvaste a tu mamá de Entei y los Unown, cuando rescataste a Mewtwo en Johto, cuando entregaste tu aura junto con la de Lucario para restaurar el Árbol del Comienzo. ¡ASH! Haz hecho tantas cosas, ¡no puede vencerte un simple remolino! No puede ser el océano, el mismo océano que amo, aquel que te arrebate de mi lado. ¡Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantas batallas, tantas discusiones, tantas jugarretas, tantas aventuras, tanto tiempo...! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedo estar sin ti, no me imagino una vida sin ti. ¡Tengo miedo! Pero no descansaré hasta encontrarte, no quiero volver a la orilla de la playa y saber que no haz aparecido, no quiero volver sin tenerte conmigo, no quiero pensar en una vida sin poder ver tu rostro y tus ojos de color chocolate, no quiero tener que vivir una vida sin escuchar cómo hablas con la boca llena, no deseo tener que vivir una vida sin poder ver tus batallas, no deseo tener que vivir una vida escuchando sólo en mis sueños esas tres palabras que tanto he querido escuchar de tu boca. ¡Te amo Ash! ¡Tantas veces tuve la oportunidad de decirte mis sentimientos! De hacerte ver que te amo, ¿por qué no te lo dije antes? ¿por qué tuve que esperar tanto? ¿por qué no fui más amable contigo y no te dije las tantas cosas que amo y admiro de ti? ¡ASH! ¡no puedes estar muerto! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡Te amo!_" piensa la pelirroja.

Mewtwo se eleva buscando al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y a su Pikachu.

"_Ash, no merezco que me llames tu amigo. Tú me salvaste dos veces la vida y pusiste todo de tu parte para hacerlo, y la única vez en que me necesitas...yo te fallo. Espero que puedas perdonarme, de ahora en adelante prometo no fallarte más, si hubiese venido de inmediato en vez de estar leyendo sobre las Esferas Aurales quizás esto no hubiese pasado. Yo tengo toda la culpa_" piensa Mewtwo generando una Visión de Futuro para estar seguro de que su error no le costará caro.

**Visión de Futuro / Locación: Isla Milagro (desconocida para Mewtwo)**

La luna llena es la reina de los oscuros cielos de Isla Milagro. Cientos de estrellas diminutas y brillantes adornan el negro que compone al Universo. Se escuchan las olas del mar rompiendo suavemente en la orilla de la playa. A lo lejos puede divisarse la silueta de un joven, al cual la brisa marina le acaricia su pelo desordenado, esconde en sus manos un objeto limitando la vista, solamente él y el Pokemon que se encuentra en su hombro: un Pikachu, pueden ver de qué objeto se trata.

"Pikapi pika chu Pikachupi" escucha Mewtwo en su visión traduciendo "Ash, tú amas a Misty". El rostro de Ash muestra un estado emocional bastante extraño en él, se encuentra triste y con los ojos rojos, presumiblemente a causa de insomnio y muchas lágrimas. Al escuchar lo que dice Pikachu, Ash tiembla y pone una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, con sus manos se seca las lágrimas para luego ver la expresión de su mejor amigo. No está bromeando, realmente Pikachu piensa eso. ¿Quién conoce mejor a Ash que su propio Pikachu? ¿Por qué dudaría de él?

El entrenador observa detenidamente el objeto que sostiene en una de sus manos. Mewtwo se coloca detrás de Ash para observar, para su sorpresa es el anzuelo Mini-Misty. Ash lo mira y tanto Pikachu como el propio Mewtwo son testigos de cómo Ash cierra los ojos buscando entre sus recuerdos pistas que le hagan comprender el porqué Pikachu dice eso y que le permitan dilucidar qué es lo que realmente siente por Misty.

Pasan minutos eternos, Pikachu observa con curiosidad el ensimismamiento de Ash, no se ve dormido pese a tener los ojos cerrados, reacciona tiempo después y comienza a derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

"Como no me di cuenta antes" dice Ash mirando a su fiel Pikachu para murmurar una frase que deja helado a Mewtwo: "Amo a Misty... siempre lo hice y recién ahora me doy cuenta".

**Locación: Océano (alrededor de Isla Amarilla)**

"Gyarados, ¿haz encontrado algo?" pregunta Misty. El Pokemon serpiente marina niega con la cabeza. La pelirroja comienza a preocuparse más.

"_¿Qué pasa si realmente Ash no pudo salir del remolino? ¿Qué pasa si se ahogó en el mar? ¿Qué pasa si Ash y Pikachu murieron? ¡NO! Misty deja de pensar en estas cosas. Ash y Pikachu están bien, están vivos. Ellos saben cuidarse solos. Ash no puede abandonar el mundo sin saber que lo amo, ¡NO PUEDE! No después de todas las veces que lo ha salvado..._" piensa Misty. Mewtwo lee sus pensamientos.

"Misty, Ash estará bien. ¡No te preocupes!" comenta Mewtwo intentando tranquilizarla. Misty no puede articular una palabra, cuando encuentre el rostro de Ash delante de sus ojos por fin se quedará tranquila. Antes no.

**Locación: Puerto Amarillo**

Altaria detiene su vuelo en la estación de policía, de su lomo bajan Max y Lucas. El Pokemon dragón a duras penas pudo llevarlos. Estando enfrente de las dependencias de la fuerza policial, Max y Lucas ingresan para hablar con la Oficial Jenny.

"Oficial Jenny. Un entrenador fue tragado por un remolino en la zona de los Tentacruel" aclara Lucas. Jenny mira con sorpresa y por radio avisa "Embarcaciones que pasan por Puerto Amarillo, se les avisa que hay un entrenador a la deriva en estos momentos, corran la voz para iniciar el rescate".

Algunos entrenadores se presentan en el muelle con sus Pokemon de agua para iniciar la búsqueda. Reciben algunos datos sobre la vestimenta del entrenador, los rasgos faciales y el detalle más importante: debe estar con un Pikachu.

**Locación: Océano (alrededor de Isla Amarilla)**

En el lado opuesto de la isla. Lapras está llevando a Ash y Pikachu a Puerto Amarillo, los rugidos de hambre del entrenador motivan a que hagan una parada en sector costero donde divisan árboles frutales.

"Lapras, llévanos hacia esa playa pequeña" dirige Ash recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Pikachu

Ash, después de atravesar la playa e introducirse en el bosque de árboles frutales, intenta coger las frutas escalando los árboles dando como resultado un Ash machucado, con raspones y con mucha hambre. Pikachu se golpea la cabeza en señal de frustración y con una simple descarga eléctrica va botando las frutas. Una vez que cojen una buena cantidad de frutas, Ash regresa con Pikachu a la orilla de la playa, entre los tres comienzan a engullir las sabrosas y naturales frutas.

El entrenador acaricia a su Lapras y comienza a contarle algunas cosas de sus viajes, la última vez que se vieron fue en Johto, un par de semanas antes de que Misty tuviera que partir a ciudad Cerulean, hace casi cinco años. Pikachu va agregando detalles respecto a las anécdotas que Ash cuenta generando ciertos gestos que bien podrían interpretarse como una risa al estilo Lapras. Lapras se siente feliz, sus viajes como líder de la manada habían sido espectaculares, pero extrañaba el contacto humano, las caricias de su entrenador, la risa que oía de él cada vez que hacían acrobacias en el mar...sin embargo, no le producía tristeza, sabía que en algún lugar del mundo Ash estaría bien y feliz.

El tiempo se hizo corto, el sol comenzó a caer en Isla Amarilla, las frutas fueron acabándose y la responsabilidad recayó sobre nuestro héroe.

"No le he dicho a Mewtwo de que estoy bien, deben estar preocupados" piensa Ash para transmitirle al Pokemon psíquico "_Mewtwo, estoy bien, me reuní con un viejo amigo, nos vamos a Puerto Amarillo_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el lado opuesto de la isla, Misty y Mewtwo llevan alrededor de ocho horas buscando infructuosamente. Lo único que encontraron flotando fue su gorra, la cual estaba mar adentro a una distancia tal que la isla se veía como un punto en el horizonte. La pelirroja intenta continuar la búsqueda, mas su Gyarados está realmente agotado y ella necesita comer algo. El resto de los entrenadores convocados en el muelle la acompañan en su pesar, nadie ha encontrado indicios de vida del entrenador volviendo muchos de ellos al muelle.

"_Mewtwo, estoy bien, me reuní con un viejo amigo, nos vamos a Puerto Amarillo_" recibe Mewtwo.

"¡MISTY! Ash se comunicó conmigo, dice que está bien y que irá a Puerto Amarillo" señala el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Estás segura de que es él?" cuestiona la pelirroja, quizás la tensión haga que Mewtwo imagine voces.

"Sí, estoy cien por ciento seguro, ¿acaso no confías en mí?" dice Mewtwo

"No es eso. Tengo miedo, ¿qué pasa si no aparece?, ¿qué pasa si no lo vuelvo a ver?" dice Misty preocupada

"Confía en mí, vamos al puerto, Ash llegará" comenta Mewtwo

Con la noticia de la comunicación, todos deciden volver al muelle. Los entrenadores se despiden de Misty y Mewtwo brindándoles apoyo y palabras de aliento. Max llega también al muelle, el trío se queda en el lugar junto a Pika Pika y Lucas esperando a Ash.

**Locación: Puerto Amarillo (muelle)**

Serán más menos las diez de la noche, una brisa marina va mojando el rostro de quienes esperan en el muelle sentados. Max le da palabras de apoyo a Misty intentando convencerla de que Ash llegará y podrán continuar su viaje, Pika Pika también hace lo propio acariciando a la pelirroja. Max, tantas veces, vio a Misty como una mujer fuerte y valiente, alguien a quien nada la podía derrumbar y ahora, podía ver su fragilidad y debilidad al perder a su mejor amigo [N/A: Max no sabe de los sentimientos de Misty, recuerden]. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? Los minutos parecieron horas, para ellos la luna nunca se movió mientras reinaba la ausencia de Ash y Pikachu.

La pelirroja, en su mente, sólo podía imaginar a Ash. ¿Por qué él nunca se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no pudo decírselo antes? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo cuando se despidieron en Johto? ¿Por qué Mewtwo la frenó en la cita? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que haber hecho para que Ash se fijara en ella y la viera con otra mirada? ¿Qué es lo que tendría que hacer para que Ash dejara de pensar, por una vez, en los Pokemon y se fijara en ella? ¿Cuántas salvadas del mundo podría resistir el miedo de Misty a admitir sus sentimientos frente al entrenador?

"¿Por qué tienes que arriesgar tu vida siempre, Ash?" se pregunta en voz alta Misty sosteniendo la gorra de Ash

"Tu novio es valiente, deberías estar orgullosa de él" dice Lucas

"No es mi novio..." murmura Misty apenada pensando "_Aunque quisiera que lo fuera_"

**Sueño de Misty (despierta mirando al mar)**

Ash y Misty se encuentran en Pueblo Paleta, es de noche. Los dos entrenadores están solos, aunque acompañados por Pikachu. Se encuentran caminando rumbo a la casa donde vive la madre de Ash, cuando la pelirroja se detiene. Ash da un par de pasos hacia adelante y cuando se percata de que Misty no lo sigue, se voltea.

"¿Misty? ¿Por qué no sigues caminando?" cuestiona Ash extrañado "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No-no-no..." balbucea la pelirroja para luego agregar "Sí, sí me pasa algo".

"¿Y qué es? Puedes contármelo si quieres" dice Ash acercándose a ella

"No es algo que pueda contarte, lo siento" comenta Misty reprochándose en su mente "_Es ahora o nunca_". Ash sólo pone una cara triste al escuchar la respuesta de Misty. El entrenador se está sintiendo mal por su silencio, cree que ella no confía lo suficiente en él como para contarle algo que le preocupa mucho.

"Ash, hay algo que tengo que decirte" dice Misty ganándose la completa atención de Ash. La ex líder de gimnasio cierra sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, agacha la cabeza intentando sacar fuerzas para declarar aquello que tanto tiempo ha ocultado, lo mismo por lo que su estadía en el gimnasio se hacía amarga e infeliz. Misty vuelve a levantar el rostro para mirar directamente los ojos de Ash. En la mente de la entrenadora comienza a sonar cierta canción que ella misma escribió y que cantaba cuando nadie la veía en el gimnasio. Era su forma de recordar al joven de ojos color chocolate que le robó algo mucho más valioso que una simple y estúpida bicicleta. [N/A: Es recomendable que este pasaje lo lean escuchando la canción de Misty, se llama así... "Canción de Misty", pueden buscarla en youtube xD]

**_Mil y una estrellas veo brillar,_**

**_los dos aquí,_**

**_noche ya,_**

**_hay algo que queremos ocultar...disimular_**

**_la verdad._**

**_Cuando me ves, quiero fingir,_**

**_quiero decirte lo que siento y,_**

**_no sé cómo empezar,_**

**_quiero decírtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,_**

**_¿cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede_**

**_darme este temor?_**

**_Pero me muero por decirte,_**

**_que eres dueño...de mi amor._**

"Ash" murmura Misty intentando comenzar de una vez "Yo-yo-yo quiero..."

**_Las frases que te tengo que decir,_**

**_me cansé... de ensayar,_**

**_y cuando al fin me voy a decidir,_**

**_de nervios no puedo hablar._**

**_Cuando te veo, quieres fingir,_**

**_quiero decirte lo que siento y,_**

**_no sé cómo empezar,_**

**_quiero decírtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,_**

**_¿cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede_**

**_darme este temor?_**

**_Pero me muero por decirte,_**

**_que eres dueño...de mi amor._**

"Dime, Misty. Puedes decirme lo que quieras" comenta Ash aumentando los nervios de Misty

"Yo quiero decirte que tú-tú-tú..." dice Misty quedándose pegada en esa parte

**_Di, ¿por qué te vas de mí?_**

**_Tal vez sientes lo que yo por ti,_**

**_mi amor ha callado por temor, _**

**_no puedo más, disimular, ¿no lo ves?_**

**_Quiero decirte lo que siento y,_**

**_no sé cómo empezar,_**

**_quiero decírtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,_**

**_¿cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede_**

**_darme este temor?_**

**_Pero me muero por decirte,_**

**_que eres dueño...de mi amor._**

**_Quiero decirte..._**

**_No me lastimes..._**

"¿Qué yo qué?" pregunta Ash exigiendo una respuesta, la curiosidad lo consume por dentro.

"Quiero decirte que te amo" dice Misty sacándolo todo en un instante. "_¡Por fin lo dije!_" se escucha en su mente.

El sueño se acaba en ese instante, los ojos de la pelirroja divisan una silueta que se desplaza por el mar dirigiéndose al muelle.

**Locación: Puerto Amarillo (muelle)**

"¡Miren hacia el horizonte!" exclama Max

"Debe ser Ash, me dijo que se encontró con un amigo" agrega Mewtwo

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" grita Misty esperando a que la silueta responda

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Lapras estamos llegando!" dice Ash contento. Pikachu mira con detenimiento lo que es el muelle y se pone contento al ver que están Misty, Max y Mewtwo esperando en el muelle. Con sus patitas delanteras le indica a Ash la presencia de sus amigos.

"¡Hola! ¡Estamos bien!" grita Ash haciendo gestos con las manos para saludar a sus amigos. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaa" grita también Pikachu para hacer notar su presencia y su alegría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al estar más cerca, el cuarteto junto a Pika Pika pueden notar que Ash viene montado en un Lapras. Pero no es cualquier Lapras, es el suyo.

"¡Un Lapras!" exclama Max sacando su Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Lapras. El Pokemon transporte. Lapras es un amable Pokémon que vive en los mares. No le molesta llevar a los viajeros en su espalda. Esa naturaleza tranquila ha llevado a la especie al borde de la extinción. Tiene propiedades místicas; puede comunicarse con los humanos y entender su lenguaje.**

"¡Ash! ¡Pikachu!" exclama Misty sonriendo.

"Están vivos" dice Lucas con un suspiro de alivio

"Ash, no volveré a fallarte" se promete Mewtwo

Lapras llega a la orilla de la playa, después de recibir una caricia de su entrenador, Ash saca de su bolsillo la Bola Amistad y la lanza recapturando a su Pokemon.

Una vuelta. Dos vueltas suaves. Tres vueltas. ¡Pum!

"Gracias Lapras" dice Ash mirando su pokebola especial.

En la playa, Ash se voltea para ver a sus amigos dirigiéndose a él. Misty corre a través de la arena, portando en su mano la gorra perdida de Ash. La luna vuelve a moverse y su luz ilumina el rostro de la ex líder de gimnasio, quien tras su angustia y preocupación, finalmente puede ver la expresión inocente de su querido y amado Ash. Apenas se encuentran, antes de que Ash pudiera articular una palabra o agradecer el hecho de que Misty corriera para estar con él, la pelirroja le dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo que él tardó en responder. Una vez que lo correspondió, pudo sentir la cabeza de Misty reposando en uno de sus hombros.

"Me alegro de que estén bien. Me preocupé mucho por ti, y por Pikachu" susurra Misty

El abrazo le transmitió a nuestro denso protagonista toda la angustia que vivió la pelirroja mientras no tenían noticias suyas. La preocupación que Misty tenía fue traspasada con todo el peso que conlleva a Ash, allí pudo palpar cuánto se había preocupado su mejor amiga y se sintió extraño. No quiso preocuparla ni tampoco estaba en sus planes enfrentarse a esos cazadores para poder conseguir su regalo de cumpleaños. Se sentía culpable, pero a la vez se sentía bien, sentir que ella se preocupaba de él lo hizo sentir feliz, pudo experimentar nuevamente ese hormigueo extraño y, por un momento, sintió que no necesitaba nada más que la atención y preocupación de ella para que esta experiencia valiera la pena.

"¿Te preocupaste por mí?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Sí, te buscamos por horas" asegura Misty reforzando el abrazo.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con Ash estando así? Abrazados, con la cabeza de uno en el hombro del otro, hablándose por susurros, oyendo la respiración del otro, percibiendo su pulso, observando su cabellera negra, poniendo sus dedos en el cuello...

Max y Mewtwo se acercaron a los dos entrenadores abrazados. Pikachu y Pika Pika se reunieron en la arena saludándose, Pika Pika también se preocupó de su par. Al percatarse de la presencia de los demás, la ex líder del gimnasio procedió a liberarse del abrazo, con su mano le colocó la gorra nuevamente a Ash y aprovechó la sorpresa del entrenador para depositarle un húmedo pero corto beso en la mejilla.

"Estoy feliz de que estés bien" dice la pelirroja ya mirando a Ash a los ojos. El entrenador, después de recibir y percibir cómo sus mejillas enrojecían tras el beso de Misty, esboza una sonrisa y mira a los dos Pikachu jugando con la arena de la playa.

"Ash, ¿cómo es que tienes un Lapras?" pregunta Max contento de que su héroe y amigo esté bien

"Es una larga historia" dice Ash riendo. Mewtwo también se acerca

"Ash. Perdóname por no ir cuando me lo pediste la primera vez" dice Mewtwo culpándose. Ash lo mira y toca el hombro del Pokemon psíquico.

"No tienes que culparte. Además, de no ser por lo que viví no me hubiera encontrado con Lapras" comenta Ash sonriendo.

"Misty te buscó durante horas mar adentro" asegura Mewtwo provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja y que Ash la mirara.

"No quise preocuparlos, amigos" dice Ash agachando la cabeza para agregar "Gracias por preocuparte y por buscarme" mirando a Misty dándole una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Ash, Misty, Max, Lucas, Mewtwo y los dos Pikachu caminan rumbo al muelle. En éste, todos se despiden de Lucas, quien vuelve a su librería. Nuestros héroes entran al barco, comparten en una once improvisada y se van a sus respectivas habitaciones o, al menos, eso se piensa.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota (cubierta)**

"Ash, mañana partiremos rumbo a Isla Milagro" dice Max

"¿Max? ¿Qué haces aquí?" cuestiona Ash mientras mira el océano junto a su fiel Pikachu

"Nada" habla Max agregando después "Ash, ¿cómo fue que te salvaste?"

"El Tentacruel gigante, él nos rescató" comenta Ash

"¿Cómo era el Tentacruel gigante? ¿Cuánto medía?" pregunta Max curioso

"Era un Pokemon que mediría sus siete metros, con sus tentáculos nos tomó y nos puso en su cabeza" contesta Ash

"¿Y Lapras? ¿Cómo fue que te encontraste con un Lapras?" continúa Max con su interrogatorio. Definitivamente Ash debe ser el sujeto vivo con más aventuras en el cuerpo.

"Tentacruel nos dejó en un costado de la isla. Después llegó la manada de los Lapras y pude reencontrarme con mi Lapras" responde el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"¿Tu Lapras? ¿Tuviste un Lapras?" cuestiona Max. Sabía que era cierto, Mewtwo le había comentado que se había encontrado con un amigo.

"Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo" dice Ash recordando "Lo tuve mientras viajábamos por las islas Naranja, era un bebé en ese entonces"

"¿Un bebé? ¡Pero cómo...! Los Lapras bebé suelen viajar con sus manadas" complementa Max

"Él había sido separado de su manada. Estaba en la playa y fue maltratado por unos chicos. Le costaba confiar en los humanos, pero cuando intenté rescatarlo del equipo Rocket y caímos al mar...pues comenzó a confiar en mí" dice Ash

"¿Islas Naranja? ¿Y qué pasó después? En Johto no era parte de los Pokemon que aparecían en los programas de batalla" asegura Max

"Como era un Lapras bebé, nos trasladó a Misty, Tracey y a mí por las islas Naranja. Una vez que terminamos ese viaje, encontramos a su manada y lo regresé con ellos" comenta Ash

"Oh, debió ser triste despedirse de Lapras, es un Pokemon que suele ser cariñoso" dice Max para complementar "Ash, ¿cómo es que puedes despedirte de tus Pokemon? ¿Cómo lo aguantas? Yo me moriría de tristeza si tuviera que dejar a uno de mis Pokemon..."

"Es triste cuando los dejas, porque todos son importantes, todos son... amigos. Sin embargo, uno siempre quiere lo mejor para los amigos. Las veces en que me he despedido de mis Pokemon ha sido porque ellos pueden optar a una mejor vida o serán más felices así que yendo de viaje conmigo" comenta Ash para agregar "Pude ver a Lapras en Johto, antes de regresar a Pueblo Paleta, y felizmente era el líder de su manada".

"Ash...si Lapras era el líder, ¿cómo es que terminó contigo?" pregunta Max nuevamente con gran curiosidad

"Él quiso venir. Sus padres también querían que se quedara conmigo. Había sido un gran líder, pero veían que conmigo era feliz" sostiene el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Siempre tus Pokemon te quieren mucho" asegura Max

"Los tuyos también te quieren, en la batalla del otro día demostraste que tienes un buen lazo con ellos" halaga Ash

"Gracias Ash" responde Max agregando "Por cierto, ¿cuando volvamos a Isla Amarilla podemos ver si está el Tentacruel gigante?"

Ash movió una ceja, ¿cómo le diría a Max de que el Tentacruel gigante estaba dentro de una de las dos pokebolas que está en su bolsillo? ¿cómo podría decirle que es el regalo de cumpleaños de Misty? Mejor dicho, ¿debería decirle?

"No lo sé...dudo mucho que vuelva a aparecer" responde Ash

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona Max

"Porque Tentacruel estaba cansado de lidiar con cazadores y entrenadores... no aparecerá más en ese lugar" sostiene Ash

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" pregunta Max

"No le digas a nadie sobre esto" habla Ash

"Puedes confiar en mí, no lo diré" dice Max con curiosidad

"Tentacruel gigante está conmigo, pero yo se lo daré a Misty como regalo de cumpleaños" susurra Ash

"¿Es-es-está contigo? ¿Por qué se lo darás a Misty?" cuestiona Max en voz baja

"Porque Tentacruel es uno de los Pokemon favoritos de Misty, ella siempre quiso uno" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Sabes, es un lindo gesto de tu parte, se nota que te preocupas de ella tanto como ella de ti" asegura Max

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" comenta Ash extrañado

"Ash. Misty estuvo buscándote sin descansar junto a su Gyarados, recorrió la zona de los Tentacruel miles de veces, estuvo llorando porque no aparecías. Ni siquiera cuando Giovanni nos atacó la vi llorar" agrega Max

Ash solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza. ¿Realmente Misty se había preocupado tanto? Es decir, lo sintió en su abrazo, en el tono de sus palabras, en la mirada que ella le daba, pero una cosa era sentirlo por parte de la propia Misty y otra cosa muy distinta era oír la versión que tenían las personas que le rodeaban. Se sintió aún más culpable.

"Ash, es hora de dormir, en dos días más estaremos en Isla Milagro" dice Max cambiando de tema y yéndose a su habitación.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se va a su habitación, saluda a Mewtwo y Pika Pika, toma su pijama y duerme. Misty, por su parte, se encuentra contenta sabiendo que Ash regresó sano y salvo, mas también se lamenta porque aún no encuentra la ocasión ni tiene el coraje de decirle sus sentimientos al denso entrenador y compañero de viaje.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡COSTÓ! Pero al fin quedó. No sé si les agrade o les guste, yo sólo espero que sí porque sabía cómo empezarlo y cómo terminarlo, pero la parte del medio fue un suplicio... no se me ocurrían muchas cosas. Dejé la Canción de Misty con negrita porque sino no se realzaba tanto. Ya en este capítulo podemos escuchar/leer algunas cursilerías, se supone que más adelante deberían venir más.

**Respuestas a los Reviews**

**Chino**: Encuentro que el Cap.9 estuvo súper bien hecho, no sé si éste llegue a la misma altura (sólo espero que sí) pues me esmeré harto para que quedara algo decente y digno de ser leído. Yo también casi lloré cuando Lucario muere, fue tan triste ver cómo un personaje tan valiente y fuerte se quebraba ante las palabras de Sir Aaron y corría su mismo final. Lo de Isshu/Unova... honestamente desconozco cómo son los Pokemon de alla, no he visto nada de Best Wishes y no sé... me sentiría raro escribiendo de ellos :S. Y la siesta de Mewtwo acá se justifica hehehe.

Lo de Tentacool y Tentacruel, yo también lo vi después de años y años para hacer el Cap9, encontré tan linda a Misty cuando se puso a dialogar con Tentacruel... me mató esa parte ¬¬. Por cierto, ¿sabías que (parece que) en EEUU censuraron ese capítulo porque mostraban la destrucción de edificios?


	12. Campeonato de Isla Milagro

**Capítulo 11 - ¡El Campeonato de Isla Milagro!  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Isla Milagro**

Después de dos días de viaje, nuestros héroes llegan a lo que se conoce como Isla Milagro, la última isla que separa a Kanto de Rota. Esta isla es más grande que isla Amarilla y suele ser visitada por turistas de todo el mundo debido a sus playas con arenas blancas, aguas transparentes y cálidas. Ash, Mewtwo, Pikachu y Pika Pika se van hacia la playa en busca de relajación. Mewtwo, por primera vez, no está usando su traje de sombra para caminar por las calles después de una sugerencia de Ash.

"Mewtwo, creo que no es necesario que ocultes más tu identidad, ¿por qué no caminas con nosotros así nada más?" sugiere Ash

"¿A raíz de qué viene la sugerencia?" pregunta Mewtwo sin comprender

"Lucario era un Pokemon que siempre caminaba con nosotros. Sé que son casos distintos, pero bien podríamos probar..." dice el entrenador. Mewtwo piensa un momento y razona. Tarde o temprano va a tener que mostrarse ante los seres humanos, mientras antes sea, mejor.

En un principio, la gente ni siquiera notó la presencia de Mewtwo, claro que era un Pokemon extraño pero también es un desconocido para muchos. Los más curiosos tomaban sus Pokedex y palidecían al escuchar que era un Pokemon legendario, dejándolo tranquilo. En la playa, Ash sacó la pokebola de Lapras y éste se materializó en el agua.

"Mewtwo, ¿quieres dar un paseo?" dice Ash

"¿Un paseo?" cuestiona Mewtwo. ¿Para qué querría dar un paseo?

"Ven, será divertido. ¿cierto?" comenta Ash recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de los dos Pikachu y del propio Lapras.

"Creo que esta vez me quedaré en la orilla, no lo tomes a mal, Ash" se disculpa Mewtwo

"Oh, está bien, de todos modos si quieres venir no tengo problema" dice Ash montándose en Lapras con los dos Pikachu en sus hombros

Lapras junto a sus improvisados pasajeros comienza a nadar hacia el mar para luego establecerse en las boyas que indican el límite para bañarse. Con curiosidad, muchas de las personas que están disfrutando de la playa, comienzan a agolparse para ver al entrenador con su Lapras. Mewtwo también observa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Hey! ¿No te parece conocido ese chico que está montando a Lapras?" cuestiona una mujer joven y adulta que vacaciona junto a su esposo y su hija.

"Me recuerda a ese chico de tu Academia de Verano eh, Angie" comenta el padre

"¿Ash?" se pregunta Angie para observar bien pensando "_¿Podrá ser él?_"

"Mira, ¡tiene dos Pikachu en sus hombros!" apunta la madre de la chica

"¡Es él!" exclama emocionada Angie caminando para ponerse a la orilla de la playa y poder verlo con más detalle

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lapras comienza a hacer una carrera de velocidad en el agua y luego comienza a brincar salpicando agua, generando la risa de Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Hey Lapras!" exclama Ash riéndose. El trío está disfrutando del paseo y las bromas que va haciendo el juguetón Lapras. Pocos minutos después, Lapras bota intencionalmente a Ash y los dos Pikachu para hundirse bajo el agua.

"Pika Pika, ¡prepárate!" advierte el entrenador adivinando lo que Lapras va a hacer. Pika Pika mira a Pikachu quien sonríe confiado y ansioso. Tras una corta espera, Lapras aparece debajo de ellos impulsándolos por el aire. "Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaa" se escucha desde la boca de Pika Pika en un tono asustado, claramente no se esperaba esto. Ash y Pikachu, en tanto, se ríen. En una maniobra perfecta, Ash cae parado sobre Lapras, Pikachu queda posado en la cabeza del Pokemon acuático y Pika Pika es tomado por Ash antes de que cayera como un proyectil en su cabeza. Lapras se ríe, todos se muestran muy contentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Le gusta jugar con ese Lapras al parecer" ríe la madre de Angie acercándose a su hija

"Me pregunto si se acordará de mí" comenta la chica de pelo verde agachando la cabeza

"Yo creo que sí" sostiene su madre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Hey Mewtwo! ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir?" pregunta Ash a la distancia. "¿Pi Pika?" preguntan los dos Pikachu sumándose al entrenador.

"No, gracias. Es mejor verlos desde aquí" oye Ash reconociendo la voz de Mewtwo.

"¡Mewtwo! ¿Puedes hacernos una ola grande con tu poder Psíquico?" pide Ash

"¡Claro!" responde Mewtwo encogiéndose de hombros

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash está hablando con ese Pokemon. Me pregunto qué Pokemon será..." dice Angie sacando su Pokedex

**Pokedex: Mewtwo: El Pokemon Genético. Este Pokemon es de origen artificial, resultado de experimentos genéticos con el ADN de algunos Pokemon, entre los que se destaca Mew. Se dice que es uno de los Pokemon más poderosos dentro del orbe.**

"¿Mewtwo? Nunca lo había escuchado..." comenta Angie tras ver detenidamente al Pokemon y escuchar su definición

"Al parecer es uno de los Pokemon de Ash" agrega el padre contento con el éxito de Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo genera una ola lo suficientemente grande como para doblar el tamaño de Lapras. "¡Un poco más grande!" sugiere Ash a la distancia. Con su poder psíquico la hace un metro y medio más alta. La ola va a reventar directamente donde están Lapras, Ash y los dos Pikachu.

"¡Ahora Lapras!" ordena Ash sonriendo

Lapras comienza a nadar subiendo por la ola, esto genera la sorpresa y admiración de muchos, el Pikachu de Ash se muestra confiado mientras que Pika Pika tiene un poco de miedo. Finalmente, Lapras logra llegar a la cima de la ola y salta dándose un impulso

"¡Muy bien!" exclama Ash. Lapras, Pikachu y Ash se ríen, mientras que Pika Pika mira la altura a la que están cayendo y se agarra firmemente de Ash.

Caen al agua, se sumerjen y salen unas burbujitas en el agua salada y cristalina de la playa. Después de un instante, Lapras sale a flote con todos sentados en su lomo. Ash y Pikachu ríen, mientras que Pika Pika intenta secarse.

"Lapras, ¡estuviste excelente!" felicita Ash a su Pokemon acariciándolo. Lapras se acerca junto a sus pasajeros a la orilla de la playa, dirigiéndose al lugar donde está Mewtwo. Al llegar a la orilla, la multitud se agolpa para aplaudir a Ash, quien sólo atina a poner su mano detrás de la cabeza y sonreír. "No fue gran cosa" responde Ash intentando ser modesto, aunque es difícil que no se le suban los humos a la cabeza.

"Mewtwo, muchas gracias por la ola" comenta Ash dirigiéndose a Mewtwo

"No fue nada Ash, y quizás para la próxima te acompañe..." dice Mewtwo considerando como una opción viable el hecho de jugar con Ash en otra oportunidad

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Hey Ash! No sabíamos que estabas de vacaciones también" dice el padre de Angie

"¡Hola Ash!" exclama Angie acercándose a nuestro protagonista

"¡Angie! Que gusto verte" comenta Ash

"¿Estás solo en la isla?" pregunta la madre de Angie

"No, estoy de viaje, pretendo ir a Rota e hicimos una escala acá en Isla Milagro. Mis amigos están recorriendo la isla" dice Ash para agregar "Mewtwo, Pika Pika y Lapras les presento a Angie y su familia. Los conocimos en Sinnoh, son buenas personas".

"¿Ese Pokemon es tuyo?" pregunta Angie apuntando a Mewtwo. Ash y Mewtwo se miran. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta considera a Mewtwo su amigo y un Pokemon bajo su entrenamiento, pero de ahí a llamarlo SU Pokemon con toda propiedad... no sabe si a Mewtwo le molestaría que él se tomara el derecho de considerar siquiera algo así.

"Ash es mi entrenador, así que técnicamente sí soy su Pokemon" razona Mewtwo viendo la dificultad de Ash para responder

"¡Wow! Según el Pokedex eres un Pokemon muy poderoso. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en las manos de cabezotas?" se burla Angie para generar un ambiente distendido

"¡Oye! Es una larga historia..." dice Ash conteniendo sus ganas de discutir por estar Mewtwo y los padres de Angie presentes.

"¡Ven Ash! Si quieres puedes pasar el día con nosotros" ofrece el padre de Angie. Ash se avergüenza y se rasca la cabeza, Pikachu le dice que bien podría ser una opción.

"No creo que Misty y Max se molesten, aún nos quedan dos días en Isla Milagro antes de zarpar a Rota" agrega Ash aceptando la invitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar de la isla, Misty y Max pasean viendo las ferias artesanales, buscando panoramas para los dos días de estadía que tendrán en Isla Milagro.

"¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Ash?" pregunta Max

"No lo sé, supongo que debe seguir durmiendo en su habitación o estará reclamando porque ya pasó la hora del desayuno" se burla Misty

En ese momento, se acerca una chica a Max para pedirle un autógrafo.

"¿Eres Max Maple de ciudad Petalburgo?" pregunta la niña

"Eeeh...sí" responde Max algo confundido

"¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? Vi tus batallas en la Liga Hoenn..." comenta la chica

"Claro, seguro, ¿tu nombre es...?" pregunta Max subiéndose el ego con este bizarro episodio

"Mary" responde la niña con un sonrojo

"¿MARY? ¿MARY? ¿Dónde estás Mary?" llama un joven alto y apuesto

"¡Aquí estoy hermano!" responde Mary

"¡Misty!" exclama aquel joven

"_No puede ser_" piensa la pelirroja en su mente

"¿Misty? ¡Ay! ¿Cómo haz estado?" pregunta Mary reconociéndola

"¿Se conocen?" pregunta Max confundido y dejando de ser el centro de atención

"Claro, a mi hermano le gustaba Misty pero ella prefirió seguir de viaje con Ash..." responde Mary generando cierta vergüenza tanto en Rudy como en Misty

"Max. Rudy es el líder de gimnasio de Isla Trovita, una de las islas Naranja" aclara Misty

"Así es, un gusto conocerte Max" responde Rudy ofreciéndole un apretón de manos a Max

"A todo esto, ¿qué hacen aquí?" pregunta Mary nuevamente

"Estamos de viaje, iremos a Rota acompañando a Ash" comenta la pelirroja

"¿Ash? ¿Sigue viajando contigo?" cuestiona Mary decepcionada

"Sí" asegura Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de ti en estos tres años? Lo último que vi fue tu semifinal en Sinnoh contra Tobías" comenta Angie

"Estuve en dos regiones: Isshu y Gondwana. Ahora estoy de viaje a Rota para ver a un amigo, después quizás vuelva a Kanto" dice Ash

"Yo estoy coleccionando las medallas de Kanto para participar en la Liga Añil" asegura Angie

"¿Vas a participar en la Liga Añil?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Sí, el año pasado estuve en Hoenn y llegué a cuartos de finales" dice la chica de pelo verde

"¡Felicitaciones Angie!" exclama Ash

"Mira, ¿te acuerdas de Shinx?" pregunta Angie sacando a su Pokemon. Desde la pokebola se materializa un poderoso Luxray que se muestra cariñoso frente a Angie.

"¡Wow! Shinx, ahora haz evolucionado y haz crecido mucho" comenta el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta acariciando a Luxray y sacando su Pokedex.

**Pokedex: Luxray. El Pokemon León. La forma evolucionada de Shinx. Luxray es un Pokémon misterioso e inteligente, lo que más llama la atención, es la mirada intensa y penetrante que posee. Su potente rugido es capaz de ahuyentar a cualquier rival.**

"¿Ash? ¿Por qué no participas en la Liga Añil también? Kanto es tu región..." sugiere Angie mientras los dos Pikachu y Luxray comienzan a jugar y a presentarse. Mewtwo se dedica a observar el paisaje de Isla Milagro.

"Podría ser...no lo había pensado" va evaluando Ash agregando "Es una gran idea. ¡Entraré a la Liga Añil!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Max, hay un campeonato en parejas que se realiza cada año en Isla Milagro" dice Mary agregando "¿Querrías ser mi pareja para el campeonato?"

"¿Un campeonato? Creo que me serviría para mi entrenamiento Pokemon. Claro, ¡acepto!" responde Max sin oponer ninguna resistencia

"¿Misty? ¿No te gustaría ser la pareja de Rudy para el campeonato de este año?" pregunta Mary intentando unir a Rudy con Misty de nuevo

"Mary... Misty quiere a Ash, supongo que ustedes dos ya son novios, ¿no?" dice Rudy decepcionado

"¿Misty? ¿Tú quieres a Ash? ¿Por eso es que llorabas en Puerto Amarillo?" cuestiona Max comprendiendo ahora el lazo que une a Misty con Ash

"No-no-no sé de qué están hablando...y lloré porque me preocupé por él y por Pikachu, no me hubiera ido sin saber que estaban vivos..." responde Misty muy incómoda con la situación

"Misty, si Ash no es tu novio... supongo que no le molestaría que fuésemos pareja en el campeonato" dice Rudy

"No lo sé" comenta Misty intentando sacárselo de encima

"¿Qué tal si mi hermano y tú tienen una batalla? Los dos son líderes de gimnasio, deberían estar al mismo nivel" propone Mary

"Claro, estoy seguro de que ganarías Misty" convence Max a la pelirroja

"Aún no estoy segura" dice Misty

"Oh vamos, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo Misty" dice Max

"Bueno, está bien" dice Misty resignada pensando "_¿Cómo no voy a ganarle a Rudy? Tengo que ganar sí o sí...yo quiero batallar junto a Ash_"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"A todo esto, Angie, ¿cómo fue que comenzaste tu viaje? La última vez que nos vimos recuerdo que estabas con el centro de crianza de tus padres" pregunta Ash

"Fue después de ver tu semifinal en Sinnoh. Le dije a mis padres que quería comenzar mi viaje y ser una entrenadora Pokemon. Ellos me apoyaron" dice Angie

"Si quieres podríamos tener una batalla, ¿qué te parece Angie?" comenta Ash

"No lo sé, quiero resguardarme para la tarde. ¿Participarás en el campeonato de Isla Milagro?" dice la chica de pelo verde

"¿Campeonato? ¿Hay batallas Pokemon?" pregunta Ash entusiasmado

"Sí, pero es un campeonato en pareja. ¿Te gustaría participar conmigo? No tengo ningún acompañante" pide Angie

"Claro, supongo que a Misty no le molestará hacer pareja con Max" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"¡Muy bien!" exclama Angie para preguntar "Ash, ¿qué Pokemons tienes contigo en estos momentos? Sólo se pueden registrar tres para el campeonato" explica Angie

"Tengo conmigo a Sceptile, Torkoal, Pidgeot, Donphan, Squirtle, Lapras y Pikachu" dice Ash obviando al Tentacruel gigante por ser un secreto.

"¿Cómo es que puedes portar tantos Pokemon?" pregunta Angie sorprendida

"Es una larga historia. Bill y el profesor Oak nos permiten a Misty y a mí tener un número ilimitado de pokebolas con nosotros" explica Ash

"¡Wow! ¿Conoces al profesor Oak?" pregunta la entrenadora de Sinnoh

"Claro, él fue el que me entregó a Pikachu" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza otra vez

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"La batalla será de tres contra tres. Si Rudy gana, ella será su pareja en el campeonato. Si ella gana, puede elegir a Ash" comenta Mary siendo réferi

"Bien, Electabuzz yo te elijo" dice Rudy sacando a su Pokemon eléctrico

"Politoed, es tu turno" dice Misty. Tras lanzar su pokebola se materializa el Pokemon rana.

"¡Comiencen!" dice Max pensando "_¡Vamos Misty!_"

"Politoed, usa Golpe de Cuerpo" ordena Misty. El Pokemon baila y luego se pone serio para atacar.

"Electabuzz, usa Puño de Trueno" indica Rudy

Electabuzz golpea descargando su electricidad en el cuerpo de Politoed, mientras que Politoed -aún con la descarga- logra conectar un cuerpazo que desplaza unos metros a Electabuzz. Misty claramente está en desventaja frente a un tipo eléctrico como Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, usa ataque de Estrellas y luego Puño de Trueno" ordena Rudy

"¡Vamos Politoed! Ataca con Hidropulso" apunta Misty

Politoed forma una bola de agua que es lanzada contra Electabuzz, las estrellas golpean a Politoed y Electabuzz recibe el Hidropulso no pudiendo asestar su Puño de Trueno.

"Electabuzz, usa Impactrueno" dice Rudy

"Politoed, salta y usa Rayo Burbuja" apunta la ex líder de gimnasio

Politoed, de un brinco, queda encima de Electabuzz para lanzar un poderoso Rayo Burbuja que empapa a Electabuzz. El hecho de recibir un golpe directo no impide que el Pokemon de Rudy realice su ataque asestando un poderoso Impactrueno que deja tumbado al pobre Politoed.

"¡Politoed no puede continuar! Electabuzz es el ganador" dice Mary entusiasmada al ver cómo su hermano Rudy está ganando. Max se preocupa un poco, era algo predecible el resultado considerando que Politoed no tiene ningún ataque que sea efectivo contra Pokemons eléctricos y piensa que Misty podría perder.

"Misty, no te rindas" apoya Max

"_Perdí a Politoed, tendré que usar a Gyarados... pero esta batalla no la daré por perdida_" se asegura Misty dentro de su cabeza. Toma una de sus pokebolas, le da un tierno besito y la lanza materializando un Pokemon que intimidaría a cualquiera. "¡Gyarados! Yo te elijo" gritó la pelirroja.

"¿Tienes un Gyarados?" pregunta Rudy extrañado pensando "_¿Cómo una chica tan hermosa querría a un Pokemon como ése? Será mejor que me deshaga rápidamente de él_". "En ese caso, Electabuzz regresa" ordena el líder de Isla Trovita regresando a su Pokemon eléctrico y materializando un Pokemon fantasma. "Gengar, es tu turno".

"No creas que me vencerás con un Pokemon fantasma. Gyarados, usa Hidro Bomba" ordena Misty

"Gengar, usa Tinieblas" apunta Rudy

Los ataques colisionan ganando la Hidro Bomba de Gyarados. Max sonríe al ver cómo Misty dominará la batalla con su Gyarados, será cosa de tiempo.

"Gengar, usa Bola de Sombra" ordena Rudy

"¡Gyarados!, ataca con otra Hidro Bomba" indica la pelirroja

Al igual que antes, la Hidro Bomba de Gyarados muestra superioridad. Tanto Rudy como Mary se impresionan ante la fuerza y el nivel del Gyarados de nuestra querida Misty. Gengar comienza a mostrarse cansado aunque nunca deja de tener esa sonrisa burlona que le caracteriza. Rudy sabe que ahora es el momento de poner en marcha su plan.

"Tu Gyarados es un Pokemon muy poderoso, felicidades Misty" dice Rudy

"Oh gracias, pero eso no te salvará. Gyarados, termínalo con otra Hidro Bomba" ordena Misty ansiosa por ganar

"Gengar, recibe el golpe y haz lo de siempre" indica el líder de Isla Trovita

Gengar recibe la Hidro Bomba quedando fuera de combate. Misty está celebrando la victoria y felicitando a Gyarados cuando éste se debilita súbitamente y cae desfallecido.

"Es Unión del Destino. Gyarados está fuera de combate" indica Mary contenta por la estrategia de Rudy. Max palidece, ahora sí que Misty tiene complicada su victoria.

"_No puede ser, caí en su trampa. Ahora que no tengo a Politoed ni a Gyarados...mi mejor opción sería Corsola_" piensa Misty

"Corso-..." dice Misty cuando sale otro Pokemon desde su bolsito rojo. ¡Adivinen cuál es! No puede ser otro más que Psyduck.

"¡Psyduck! ¿Por qué siempre te apareces cuando nadie te llama?" reta Misty a su Pokemon

"¿Psy ai ai?" dice Psyduck poniendo su típica expresión

"Bien, Electabuzz es tu turno" dice Rudy

"Psyduck, ¿por qué tuviste que salir de tu pokebola?" recrimina Misty a Psyduck frustrada y triste.

"Electabuzz, usa Impactrueno sobre Psyduck" ordena Rudy

Inmediatamente, Electabuzz genera una descarga eléctrica que noquea a Psyduck en cuestión de segundos. Misty se pone de rodillas y regresa a su Pokemon. Después de ese humillante último asalto, deberá ser la pareja de Rudy en el campeonato de Isla Milagro, ¡vaya premio!.

"¡Sí! Mi hermano ganó, ¡Misty será la pareja de mi hermano en el campeonato!" celebra Mary. Max la mira y se le asoma una gota de decepción.

"Bien, supongo que seremos pareja, Misty. No te sientas mal, de seguro ganaremos" dice Rudy intentando animar a Misty

"Sí" murmura la pelirroja con la cabeza gacha

**Locación: Sede del Campeonato de Isla Milagro**

Ash y Angie junto a Mewtwo, Luxray y los dos Pikachu llegan a lo que es la sede del campeonato. Es una especie de coliseo que no tiene un líder o regente debido a que se utiliza solamente en el verano para la competencia. Los dos adolescentes se inscriben como pareja concursante. Ash usará a Pikachu, Lapras y Donphan como su trío de competencia, mientras que Angie usará a Luxray, Monferno y Swellow. Una vez que se inscriben, se sientan a conversar.

"Cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de Dawn y Brock?" pregunta Angie

"Dawn es una coordinadora Pokemon, la última vez que supe de ella estaba en un festival de Hoenn. Y Brock es un doctor Pokemon, trabaja en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Pewter" aclara Ash

"¿Ciudad Pewter? Es uno de los gimnasios que me falta por visitar" dice Angie

"Pues Forrest, el líder de gimnasio, es tan bueno como lo fue Brock. Se especializa en tipo Roca" agrega Ash

En ese momento, llegan Misty, Max, Rudy y Mary para inscribirse. Misty y Max se sorprenden cuando ven en los asientos a Ash y Angie conversando con naturalidad. La primera se pone un tanto celosa, mientras que el segundo se extraña.

"¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Misty celosa

"Hola Misty, les presento a Angie. Es una chica que conocimos con Dawn y Brock en Sinnoh. Ella me pidió si podía ser su pareja para el campeonato porque no conocía a nadie más en la isla. Le dije que sí, espero que no te moleste hacer pareja con Max" dice Ash con su inocencia de siempre y sugiriendo a Max como posible partner de Misty.

"Tanto tiempo Ash, lamento decirte que Max no será la pareja de Misty...sino que seré yo" comenta Rudy. Ash frunce el ceño pero no articula una sola palabra. Max nota la mirada de Ash y sabe que lo que sea que viene no es nada bueno.

"Cálmense chicos, en la competencia podrán discutir todo lo que quieran" dice Max intentando calmar los ánimos

"Misty y mi hermano acabarán con ustedes" asegura Mary

"Eso ya lo veremos, ¿cierto Angie?" desafía Ash. Para sorpresa de Misty, la chica de pelo verde inmediatamente responde al estímulo desafiándola a ella y Rudy con la misma energía que siempre muestra Ash.

"¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más fácil? Que Angie sea la pareja de Ash, yo soy la pareja de Misty y Mary es la pareja de Rudy" propone Max incómodo con el carácter y las actitudes de Mary

"¡No! Tú me dijiste que serías mi pareja" discute Mary

"Sí, además, Misty ya perdió una batalla. Si ella perdía, tenía que ser mi pareja...y perdió" sostiene Rudy

"¡MISTY!" grita Ash retirándose indignado. Angie lo sigue.

"¡Ash! Soy yo la que debería estar molesta contigo" le grita Misty sin obtener respuesta por parte de Ash. Mewtwo se mantiene estático y neutral quedándose con Pika Pika. Pikachu corre siguiendo a Ash.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, Ash" pregunta Angie con una voz tímida

"Me molesta Rudy, es tan... no sé, me da rabia" dice Ash

"¿Estás celoso?" cuestiona la chica de pelo verde un tanto decepcionada

"No lo sé, pero me molesta ver a Misty con él" agrega Ash. Pikachu se sube al hombro del entrenador, al igual que Ash se encuentra molesto con Misty. Todos sabemos que Misty ama a Ash, pero esa no es razón para gritarle ni enojarse con él... Ash sólo quería ayudar a Angie. Además, ¿Cómo es que ella pudo perder una batalla contra Rudy? ¿Habrá perdido a propósito? ¿Habrá dejado guardado a su Gyarados para que el líder la invitara a participar?

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que conoces a Misty?" pregunta Angie resignada

"Siete años. La conocí el primer día en que me inicié como entrenador Pokemon. Hasta hace poco, ella era la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean pero dejó a su hermana en el cargo para viajar conmigo" dice Ash

"_¿Cómo voy a competir con alguien como ella? De seguro, Ash y Misty han tenido muchos viajes juntos, han vivido aventuras y han compartido más cosas que una simple Academia Pokemon de verano que dura cinco días...ella ha estado siete años con él_" piensa Angie dentro de sí.

"Ash, no te sientas mal. Te prometo que juntos ganaremos el campeonato y les patearemos el trasero" comenta Angie generando que Ash sonriera.

"Gracias Angie, somos un gran equipo" dice Ash ofreciéndole la mano a Angie en señal de amistad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo llama a Misty para que conversen a solas en las afueras de la sede, quizás pueda hacerle entender a Ash que no todo es lo que parece y pueda recomponer a la pareja de mejores amigos.

"Misty, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" pregunta Mewtwo a la pelirroja

"¡Rudy! Es el líder de gimnasio de isla Trovita. Nos conocimos hace años, cuando aún viajaba con Ash. En ese tiempo, yo aún no me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos por Ash... él me trató muy bien, me llevó a bailar y hasta me dio flores, fue muy romántico conmigo pero... ahí supe que yo amaba a Ash y no concebía mi vida renunciando a él" responde la pelirroja

"¿Y eso de la batalla? ¿Es verdad que perdiste una batalla? ¿Cómo fue que perdiste?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Mary, la hermana de Rudy, tuvo la grandiosa idea de que si yo perdía una batalla contra él...entonces sería su pareja en el campeonato. Rudy venció a mi Gyarados usando Unión del Destino con su Gengar y el Electabuzz de Rudy venció a Politoed y Corsola..." va diciendo Misty con la cabeza gacha

"Ya veo. Deberías conversar con Ash y Pikachu. Nunca su intención fue ponerte celosa o hacerte daño" sugiere Mewtwo

**Locación: Sede del Campeonato de Isla Milagro**

En la tarde arriban a la sede Ash y Angie con sus Pokemons listos para batallar. Misty y Rudy se encuentran en el lugar también registrando sus Pokemon. La ex líder de gimnasio Cerulean usará a Gyarados, Politoed y Corsola, mientras que Rudy llevará a Electabuzz, Gengar y Alakazam. Max y Mary, por su parte, registran a sus respectivos Pokemon. El entrenador de Hoenn eligió a Gengar, Pika Pika y Camerupt, mientras que Mary registró a Dewgong, Tangela y Pidgeotto.

En total, son alrededor de ocho parejas las que compiten. Los ganadores recibirán una dotación anual de chocolate, unas medallas de reconocimiento y una cena juntos en un restaurante de Isla Milagro. En la primera ronda, Max y Mary pasaron con algunas complicaciones, les costó coordinar los ataques de Camerupt con la estrategia de Dewgong.

"¡Wow! Hacer batallas dobles con otra persona a tu lado cuesta mucho más de lo que pensé" dice Max volviendo a su asiento para ver el primero duelo de Ash y Angie. Misty y Rudy observan desde las gradas. Mewtwo también se encuentra sentado observando, no pudo saber si Misty conversó o no con Ash.

"El siguiente duelo de primera ronda será entre la pareja conformada por Ash y Angie contra Christopher y Marina" dice el réferi [N/A: Son los nombres que se me ocurrieron...es lo que hay, y no es la Marina del anime]

"¡Bien! ¿Estás lista, Angie?" pregunta Ash

"Cuando tú quieras" responde Angie atendiendo a la altura del desafío

Christopher y Marina sacan a sus respectivos Pokemon: un Dratini y un Pidgeotto. Esto genera que ambos entrenadores se miren, en cuestión de segundos deciden qué estrategia van a utilizar.

"Lapras, yo te elijo" dice Ash lanzando la Bola Amistad que contiene al hermoso Pokemon de agua/hielo. "Swellow, es tu turno" dice Angie mostrando a uno de sus Pokemon más poderosos.

"Se ve bastante bien ese Swellow" halaga Ash

"Gracias. Quise capturar uno después de ver tus batallas en la liga de Sinnoh" confirma Angie

"Dratini, usa Aliento de Dragón sobre Lapras" ordena el chico; "Pidgeotto, usa Ace Aéreo contra Swellow" indica Marina.

"Lapras, usa Rayo de Hielo contra Dratini" apunta Ash; "Swellow, usa Doble Equipo" ordena Angie.

El Aliento de Dragón es congelado por Lapras, Christopher ve con temor lo que está ocurriendo y le manda a Dratini que se aleje de allí. Pidgeotto, por su parte, no logra acertar el golpe debido a la evasión de Swellow. Ash y Angie sonríen y dan una orden haciendo el gesto de indicación con sus manos de manera simultánea [N/A: Tal como cuando celebraron la obtención de una medalla en la Academia...]

"Swellow, usa Ataque Rápido contra Dratini" ordena Angie; "Lapras, usa tu Rayo de Hielo contra Pidgeotto" se escucha brotar de la boca de Ash.

"Pidgeotto, evádelo y usa Ataque Ala contra Lapras" indica Marina; "Pero ¡qué haces! Te va a congelar, deja que Dratini se encargue" discute Christopher.

Swellow golpea directamente a Dratini, mientras que Lapras después de varios intentos logró congelar una de las alas de Pidgeotto, haciendo que éste caiga a tierra y quede a merced de la dupla Ash-Angie.

"Lapras, usa Rayo de Hielo contra Dratini" ordena Ash; "Swellow, usa Ace Aéreo contra Pidgeotto y termínalo" indica Angie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las gradas, Misty se encuentra callada y molesta. La parejita de Ash y Angie muestra tener mucha química, nunca al nivel de la pareja Ash-Misty, pero sí lo suficientemente grande como para encelarla. Mewtwo y Max observan el duelo con atención considerando que nunca han visto batallar a Lapras y no conocen mucho sobre Angie. Los padres de la chica de Sinnoh, en tanto, están sentados detrás de Mewtwo y miran con mucha alegría la batalla de los dos.

"Ash y Angie saben cómo pelear juntos, es como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes" dice Max

"Es posible. En la Academia Pokemon de verano los entrenadores suelen tener batallas y desafíos en equipo" complementa la madre de Angie

"Además, mirando el estilo de batalla y la personalidad de Angie, creo que mi hija se parece bastante a Ash" agrega el padre de la entrenadora/criadora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Ayuda a Pidgeotto!" reclama Marina; "¿Cómo quieres que le ayude si están atacando a Dratini? ¡Dratini! Usa Hiper Rayo" indica Christopher molesto.

Swellow se eleva y va cayendo en picada formando su Ace Aéreo, una vez que toca tierra golpea a Pidgeotto generando una polvareda pequeña. Pidgeotto está fuera de combate. Dratini lanza su ataque Hiper Rayo al desprevenido Pokemon de Angie que esquiva como puede el ataque.

"Dile a Swellow que se ponga detrás de Lapras, tengo una idea" sugiere Ash; "Swellow, pónte detrás de Lapras" ordena Angie

"¡Ahora! Lapras usa Protección" indica Ash

Un escudo de color verde protege a Lapras y Swellow del impacto del Hiper Rayo de Dratini. Se genera una explosión y Dratini queda a indefenso ante los dos Pokemon debido a su recarga de energía. "Lapras, termínalo con Rayo de Hielo" ordena Ash. Lapras lanza su Rayo de Hielo apuntando hacia la última posición que vio de Dratini antes de la explosión. Una vez que se disipa el humo puede verse que Dratini está congelado y fuera de combate.

"Pidgeotto y Dratini están fuera de combate. Ash y Angie pasan a las semifinales" dice el árbitro levantando la bandera. Ash y Angie chocan los puños y se ríen celebrando el triunfo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es su turno" dice Mewtwo. Misty y Rudy se van para tomar posición en la arena de batalla. La pelirroja se siente molesta al ver la conexión que hay entre Ash y Angie, quisiera estar en el lugar de Angie y batallar junto a Ash pero perdió su batalla gracias a Psyduck. Rudy, en tanto, intenta calmar a la pelirroja para que se sienta bien mientras combaten.

"Misty, ¡vamos a demostrarle a Ash y a Angie lo que es una verdadera dupla!" sugiere Rudy

"Sí, claro, ¡todo esto es gracias a mi Psyduck!" reclama Misty

"Misty, no quiero que estés molesta, sé que preferirías batallar junto a Ash, pero ahora es el momento de demostrarle lo que vales" dice Rudy

Los dos ingresan al campo de batalla y escuchan la voz del árbitro

"El siguiente duelo será entre Misty y Rudy contra Carlos y Sara" dice el árbitro levantando sus banderas "¡Comiencen!"

"Sal Corsola" dice Misty; "Alakazam, es tu turno" comenta Rudy.

"Exeggutor, es hora" dice Carlos; "Staryu, te toca" indica Sara.

"Misty, tú encárgate de Staryu y yo me encargo de Exeggutor" sugiere Rudy. Misty afirma con la cabeza, es el plan tradicional.

"Exeggutor, usa Bomba de Huevo" ordena Carlos; "Staryu, usa Rayo Burbuja" apunta Sara.

"Corsola, usa Cañón de Picos contra Staryu" habla Misty; "Alakazam, usa Psíquico y devuelve las Bombas Huevo" indica Rudy

Exeggutor comienza a lanzar numerosas Bombas de Huevo al lado donde están Corsola y Alakazam. De una decena, la mitad impacta en el campo dañando a Alakazam, mientras que la otra parte es devuelta dañando mayoritariamente a Staryu. Corsola ejecuta su Cañón de Picos contra Staryu dañando al Pokemon acuático. Misty y Rudy se ponen en ventaja

"Exeggutor, usa Tormenta de Hojas" ordena Carlos; "Staryu, usa Estrellas" indica Sara.

"Alakazam, usa Anulación contra Exeggutor" dice Rudy; "Corsola, usa Rayo Burbuja contra Staryu" apunta Misty.

La Tormenta de Hojas impacta en Alakazam y Corsola afectando notablemente a este último que cae fuera de combate. Una vez que Alakazam logra sobreponerse al ataque de Exeggutor, usa su Anulación para que deje de lanzar las hojas.

"Alakazam, usa Puño de Trueno sobre Staryu" ordena Rudy

"Exeggutor, ataca con Bomba de Huevo" apunta Carlos

"Usa Reflejo para protegerte y avanza" apunta Rudy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Realmente son buenos" dice Angie

"Misty es la mejor entrenadora Pokemon que yo conozco" dice Ash aún enojado con ella

"¿En serio piensas eso?" pregunta Max curioso ante las palabras de halago hacia Misty

"Sí, pero eso no significa que no le vayamos a patear el trasero, ¿verdad Angie?" comenta Ash devolviéndole a Angie la sed competitiva que se le quitó al escuchar el halago anterior

"Así es" afirma Angie

"¿Es cierto que los dos son líderes de gimnasio?" pregunta la madre de Angie

"Sí, Rudy es líder en un gimnasio de las islas Naranja, y Misty era la líder de ciudad Cerulean" complementa Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alakazam se cubre con un Reflejo para protegerse de las Bombas de Huevo, una vez que se acerca lo suficiente a Staryu, le planta un poderoso Puño de Trueno que deja noqueado al Pokemon de agua.

"Exeggutor, usa tu ataque de Bomba de Huevo" ordena Carlos

"Alakazam, usa Reflejo y Puño de Hielo" indica Rudy

Alakazam se cubre con el Reflejo otra vez y asesta un golpe directo con Puño de Hielo. Exeggutor cae fuera de combate. Misty y Rudy pasan a las semifinales.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"El siguiente duelo será entre Max y Mary, contra Ash y Angie. El ganador podrá acceder a la final del torneo" dice el árbitro

"Bien, ¡esto es por mi hermano! Sal Tangela" dice Mary; "Pika Pika, es tu turno" habla Max.

"¡Monferno! ¡Sal ya!" dice Angie; "Donphan, necesito tu asistencia" comenta Ash.

"¡Comiencen!" dice el árbitro

"Pika Pika usa Impactrueno sobre Monferno" ordena Max; "Tangela, usa Látigo Cepa sobre Donphan" ordena Mary.

"Donphan, protege a Monferno" dice Ash; "Monferno, usa Lanzallamas sobre Tangela" indica Angie.

Donphan se desplaza raudo (como si estuviera haciendo un Derribo) para proteger a Monferno del Impactrueno de Pika Pika. Al quedar adelante, Monferno usando su agilidad y sus movimientos rápidos por su forma de primate, se pone encima de Donphan y lanza su ataque de fuego que quema enseguida los látigos de Tangela. Max y Mary ven cómo Ash y Angie les neutralizaron de golpe la estrategia.

"Mary, dile a Tangela que use ataque de Esporas Paralizadoras" sugiere Max; "Tangela, ya escuchaste, usa tu ataque de Esporas Paralizadoras" ordena Mary

"Angie, ¿viste mi técnica del contraescudo?" pregunta Ash antes de que lleguen las esporas; "¡Sí!, ya te capté la idea... Monferno, salta y usa Lanzallamas para bloquear las esporas" ordena Angie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Angie está usando el contraescudo de Ash" dice Misty preocupada al ver cómo aquella entrenadora conoce el estilo de batalla de Ash y puede adaptarse rápido a él

"¡Vamos Mary! ¡Tú puedes hermanita!" apoya Rudy a su hermana

"¡Vamos Angie! ¡Vamos Ash!" apoyan los padres de la chica de pelo verde

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Angie puede usar el contraescudo que planeó Ash... esto se ve mal" murmura Max intentando pensar en algo. "Tangela, prepara tu Rayo Solar" ordena Mary

"¡Ahora es cuando! Monferno usa Lanzallamas sobre Tangela" indica Angie

"Pika Pika usa Impactrueno y protege a Tangela" ordena Max

"Donphan, no dejes que Pika Pika ataque. ¡Monferno salta y Donphan usa Terremoto!" grita Ash; "Salta Monferno" sugiere otra vez Angie

Monferno esquiva el Impactrueno mientras Tangela prepara el Rayo Solar, salta y cuando está en el aire Donphan da un fuerte pisotón que genera un Terremoto devastador. En el aire, Monferno ataca con Lanzallamas bloqueando el Rayo Solar y haciendo que explote en la cara de Tangela.

"Pika Pika, ¿puedes continuar?" pregunta Max después de que Pika Pika recibiera el Terremoto. Sorprendentemente recibe una respuesta afirmativa.

"Donphan, ¡usa otro Terremoto!" ordena Ash

"_No se me ocurre nada, ¿qué puedo hacer para que Pika Pika evite el terremoto?_" se pregunta Max

"¡Max no te quedes ahí parado!" grita Mary exigiendo que Max haga algo

Pika Pika recibe el golpe del segundo Terremoto y cae rendido. Es otra victoria para Ash y Angie, quienes ya son finalistas. Para variar, los dos vuelven a chocar los puños y a reírse como de costumbre al finalizar el duelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Max no te quedes ahí parado!" escucha Misty desde la tribuna y no puede evitar oír en su mente "_¡Ash no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Haz algo!_". La pelirroja agacha la cabeza ante el recuerdo, es lo que ella le dijo a Ash para que derrotara a Rudy. Misty quiere derrotar a la pareja de Ash y Angie para no tener que imaginarse la cena de esos dos en el restaurant, pero tampoco quiere ganar y tener la cena con Rudy. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es peor? Si hubiera ganado esa batalla, por último, podría haber hecho pareja con Max...pero Psyduck tenía que entrometerse.

"Oh no, mi hermanita perdió" dice Rudy decepcionado

"¡Bien hecho Angie y Ash! Los dos son invencibles" apoyan los padres de Angie

"¡Gracias!" se escucha con la voz de Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"El siguiente duelo será entre Misty y Rudy contra Lucero y Mario. El ganador se enfrentará a la dupla de Ash y Angie" señala el árbitro

"Electabuzz, yo te elijo" dice Rudy sonriendo; "¡Politoed, es tu turno!" exclama Misty

"Ariados, te necesitamos" dice Mario provocando cierto susto en Misty; "Butterfree, a ti también" comenta Lucero.

"¡Comiencen!" exclama el réferi

"Electabuzz, usa Puño de Hielo en Ariados" ordena Rudy; "Politoed, usa Chorro de Agua en Butterfree" indica Misty

"Ariados, usa Telaraña en Electabuzz" apunta Mario; "Butterfree, ahora ataca con Polvo Venenoso" dirige Lucero.

Ariados con su ataque de Telaraña deja a Electabuzz inmovilizado, no alcanzó siquiera a lanzar su ataque de Puño de Hielo. Politoed usa Chorro de Agua en Butterfree, pero no es capaz de evitar que tanto Politoed como Electabuzz queden envenenados. Las cosas se ven mal para la dupla de líderes de gimnasio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Esos dos sí que saben combinar ataques" comenta Max acariciando a Pika Pika.

"Sólo espero que mi hermanito pueda ganar el torneo" dice Mary

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Electabuzz, usa Impactrueno" ordena Rudy; "Politoed, usa Hidro Bomba sobre Butterfree" indica Misty

"Ariados, usa Pin Misiles" indica Mario; "Butterfree, eleva el vuelo" sugiere Lucero

Electabuzz genera un Impactrueno que no funciona para romper la seda de la Telaraña. Ariados lanza su ataque de Misiles generando una potente explosión. Electabuzz queda fuera de combate. Politoed, en tanto, con su Hidro Bomba moja todo el cuerpo de Butterfree impidiéndole que vuele alto.

"Politoed, ahora usa un contraescudo con Hidro Bomba" indica Misty

"Ariados/Butterfree, ¡No!" exclaman los dos semifinalistas

Politoed comienza a girar y a realizar su Hidro Bomba debilitando a ambos Pokemon. Butterfree cae rendido y Ariados queda cansado.

"Ahora, Politoed, usa Hidro Bomba en Ariados" ordena la pelirroja

"Ariados, usa Pin Misil" ordena Mario

Los dos ataques dan en el oponente. Politoed sobrevive al ataque y queda de pie, aunque lleno de raspones y magulladuras. Mientras que Ariados queda desfallecido en el campo de batalla.

"Politoed es el ganador. Los finalistas son Misty y Rudy" dice el árbitro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty y Rudy llegaron a la final" comenta Angie

"Deben tener cuidado chicos, Misty aún tiene a Gyarados" advierte Max "Y cuídense del Gengar de Rudy, usando Unión del Destino fue como venció a Misty".

"¿Cómo fue que usó Unión del Destino?" pregunta Ash interesado en saber algo más sobre esa derrota de la pelirroja

"Gyarados estaba ganándole fácilmente a Gengar pero todo era parte de la estrategia de Rudy. Cuando Gengar cayó, Gyarados también... después salió Psyduck y Rudy ganó" comenta Max

"Bueno, sea como sea, ¡tenemos que ganarles igual!" dice Ash desafiante

"Max, ¡no deberías darles consejos sobre cómo derrotar a Rudy!" reclama molesta Mary

"Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, Ash es mi amigo y yo lo voy a apoyar" comenta Max sintiéndose molesto con la actitud de Mary. De no ser por Rudy y Mary, Ash y Misty no estarían peleados.

"Yo sólo espero que Misty y Ash no se digan cosas feas" agrega Mewtwo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hemos llegado a la final del Campeonato de Isla Milagro. Hasta el momento hemos tenido grandes batallas, pero ahora ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Después de esta batalla conoceremos a la pareja ganadora. Los ganadores podrán acceder a una dotación anual de chocolates, una cita en un restaurant de la isla y una medalla para cada uno" habla el relator

"Ash, no creas que por ser tú voy a tener piedad..." dice Misty aún celosa

"Misty, hoy me dedicaré a patear tu trasero por todas las veces en que me haz golpeado e insultado" responde Ash

"Ash, ¡relájate! Deja esa rabia para la batalla" sugiere Angie tomando a Ash del brazo y llevándoselo a la arena de combate. Misty se enfurece al ver cómo Angie lo lleva tomado y notar que Ash ni siquiera opone resistencia.

"¿Lista para ganar?" pregunta Rudy

"Lista para destrozar a Ash y a esa niñita" responde Misty furiosa. Rudy se asusta al ver la furia de Misty, no es algo que se haya imaginado alguna vez en sus sueños... una Misty enojada es capaz de ahuyentar Gyarados.

Las dos parejas se ubican en sus respectivas posiciones. El árbitro les dicta las reglas del encuentro.

"El siguiente duelo será entre Misty y Rudy, y la pareja de Angie y Ash. Cada entrenador puede utilizar dos Pokemon, los cuales deben estar registrados para el torneo. No hay límite de tiempo. ¡Que empiece la batalla por el campeonato!" exclama el árbitro

"¡Gengar! Yo te elijo" dice Rudy; "Politoed, te necesito" comenta Misty

"¿Estará bien que use a Lapras?" pregunta Ash a su compañera "Claro, dejemos a Luxray y Pikachu para el final. En ese caso, yo usaré a Swellow" responde Angie gentilmente.

"¡Lapras/Swellow, yo te elijo!" dicen Ash y Angie en sincronización. Misty se pone aún más celosa.

"Politoed, ¡usa Hidro Bomba en Swellow ahora!" grita Misty; "Lapras, ponte adelante y bloquéalo con Hidropulso" ordena Ash

"Swellow, ponte detrás de Lapras y espera la señal" indica Angie; "Gengar, usa Tinieblas sobre Lapras" ordena Rudy; "Swellow, recibe el ataque de Tinieblas" grita Angie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Que inteligente cómo están usando las ventajas del otro!" exclama Max explicando "Swellow es inmune a los ataques de tipo Fantasma, y para Lapras la Hidro Bomba es un chiste"

"¡Ash y Angie, ustedes pueden hacerlo!" alienta la madre de Angie emocionada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lapras recibe la Hidro Bomba de Politoed y aprovecha de mojarse un rato. Luego de la orden de Ash, Lapras preparó un Hidropulso que chocó con la Hidro Bomba salpicando mucha agua para todos lados. Swellow, en tanto, contuvo el ataque de Tinieblas ayudando a Lapras. Misty se muerde un labio al ver cómo entre esos dos bloquean los ataques.

"Lapras, ahora usa Rayo de Hielo en Gengar" dice Ash pensando "_Sé que Gengar se puede hacer intangible y atravesar el hielo pero... si Rudy no lo sabe puede ser un éxito_".

"Swellow, usa Ace Aéreo en Politoed" ordena Angie

"Gengar, usa Tinieblas en Lapras" indica Rudy; "Politoed, usa Hidro Bomba y mójalo" apunta Misty

Swellow va cayendo en picada y, con agilidad y gracia, va esquivando las Hidro Bombas para luego conectar un poderoso Ace Aéreo que tumba al ya cansado Politoed. [N/A: Recordemos que Politoed actuó en la batalla anterior]. Los ataques de Gengar y Lapras colisionan generando una explosión. Gengar ya no puede continuar. Lapras usó Protección instintivamente para protegerse y salió indemne. Swellow quedó un poco dañado tras esa explosión.

"Bien hecho, Angie. ¡Ahora nos quedan dos!" felicita Ash a la chica de pelo verde

"Politoed regresa. ¡Con éste sí que sufrirán! ¡Gyarados, yo te elijo!" grita Misty celosa por los gestos de aprobación que Ash le hace a Angie.

"Gengar, hiciste un buen trabajo. Veo que será el turno de Alakazam" dice Rudy agregando "¡Tranquila Misty! Debemos usar la cabeza si es que queremos ganar..." para calmar la ira de su compañera

"¡No me digas qué hacer! Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo en Lapras" ordena la pelirroja

"Alakazam, usa Psíquico en Swellow" indica Rudy

"Lapras, usa Protección" grita Ash; "Swellow, usa Doble Equipo y luego Ataque Rápido" ordena Angie

Gyarados lanza un poderoso Hiper Rayo dirigido a Lapras, quien se cubre con Protección saliendo ileso del ataque. Swellow usa Doble Equipo y utiliza Ataque Rápido, mas antes de poder llegar a su objetivo, Alakazam logra encontrar el original y lo azota contra una de las paredes. Swellow queda fuera de combate.

"Oh, Swellow, diste una buena batalla. ¡Regresa!" dice Angie tomando otra de sus pokebolas. "¡Luxray! Sal ya" se oye una voz femenina desde el lado de Ash y Angie

"Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo sobre Luxray" ordena Misty; "Alakazam, usa Anulación en Luxray" indica Rudy

"Lapras, usa Rayo de Hielo en Alakazam" indica Ash; "¡Luxray!" exclama Angie preocupada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty y Rudy están deshaciéndose de Angie para luego hacer que Ash pelee con un Pokemon" dice Max entendiendo la estrategia

"Ash y Angie estarán en problemas si es que logran vencer a Luxray" dice preocupada la madre de Angie

"¡Vamos hermanito!" apoya Mary

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un poderoso Hiper Rayo explota en Luxray, quien es imposibilitado para moverse por la Anulación de Alakazam. Ash no pudo hacer que Lapras usara Protección y protegiera a Luxray, pero aprovechó de congelar a Alakazam por un rato para que liberara a Luxray.

"¡Luxray! Usa Chispa en Gyarados" ordena Angie; "Lapras, conduce la electricidad con un Hidropulso" indica Ash; "¡Buena idea cabezota!" exclama Angie

"Alakazam, ¡necesito que te descongeles!" grita Rudy desesperado; "Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo en Lapras" ordena Misty

El Hidropulso que lanza Lapras es electrificado por Luxray generando una bola de agua y electricidad que impacta en Gyarados y genera gran daño. Gyarados, antes de que llegara tamaño ataque, lanzó un poderoso Hiper Rayo que explotó en Lapras. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Lapras estaba fuera de combate.

"Lapras ya no puede pelear. Ahora todos los entrenadores tienen a su último Pokemon" dice el árbitro

"¿Pikachu? ¿Quieres pelear contra Misty? Aún puedo elegir a Donphan" aclara Ash a su Pokemon inicial. Pikachu, sin dudarlo, se pone en el campo de batalla. Mira a Ash y dice "Pika ka pi Pikachupi" apuntando a Rudy y poniendo un gesto de enojo. "Bien, acabaremos con Misty y Rudy" grita Ash recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Pikachu. Pikachu se tomó este duelo de manera personal, normalmente rehusaría tener una batalla contra Misty, pero acá son los sentimientos no-descubiertos de Ash los que están en juego, si él no gana la batalla...Misty podría tener una cita con Rudy en ese restaurante. ¡Puaj! Es algo que Ash ni Pikachu quisieran imaginar, la sola idea ya les parece tan dolorosa como una patada en ciertas partes.

"Gyarados usa Lanzallamas en Alakazam y descongélalo" dice Misty. La pelirroja tiene sentimientos muy contradictorios. Una enorme rabia la invade por los celos que le producen la buena relación y química que tienen Ash con Angie. ¿Cómo es que dos personas que se conocieron en una Academia pueden llevarse tan bien y pueden luchar sincronizados? ¿Pasó algo ahí que ella nunca supo? ¿Alguna vez el denso Ash dejó de ser denso y quiso a una mujer? ¿Por qué ella se lo llevó del brazo y él no protestó? ¿Qué hacían juntos en la sede y cómo supieron del campeonato? ¿Estuvo Ash esperando en el barco hasta el momento preciso... para ir a buscarla y estar con ella? Otro de los sentimientos que tenía Misty era de sorpresa, ingrata sorpresa. ¡Pikachu iba a luchar contra ella! Y vaya que se ve decidido el Pokemon inicial y mejor amigo de Ash. Sus ojos tienen una mirada de rabia, la miran a ella y también miran a Rudy. ¿Será que Pikachu está peleando porque ella está con otro? De ser así sólo podría darle las gracias a Pikachu por cuidar a Ash, sólo espera que esa protección también se aplique del otro lado y Pikachu se esmere en mantenerlo para ella.

Alakazam queda descongelado tras recibir el poderoso ataque de fuego de Gyarados. Rudy se sorprende al ver el manejo que Misty tiene sobre Gyarados.

"Angie, debemos tener mucha precaución. El Gyarados de Misty es muy poderoso" advierte Ash; "Tranquilo babotas, entre los dos podemos vencer todo" dice Angie

"Alakazam, usa Psíquico en Luxray" ordena Rudy; "Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo en Luxray" apunta Misty

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno y neutraliza el Hiper Rayo" ordena Ash; "Ash, encárgate de Gyarados y yo me encargo de Alakazam" sugiere Angie

"Pero... oh, está bien" dice Ash

El Impactrueno de Pikachu choca con el Hiper Rayo de Gyarados generando una poderosa explosión. Alakazam deja de ejecutar su ataque Psíquico pues ya se encargó de lanzar a Luxray contra una de las paredes. La nube de humo no deja que los entrenadores vean, pero Angie tiene una idea.

"Luxray, ¡ahora!" ordena Angie; "¿Qué haces?" pregunta Ash inocentemente; "Luxray puede ver todo a través de su Vista Lince" explica Angie en voz baja para que sólo Ash escuche

"Kazaaaaaaaaam" se escucha un gemido de dolor en medio de la nube de polvo. Una vez que se disipa queda clara la razón del gemido. Luxray mordió uno de los brazos de Alakazam. Una vez que lo suelta, Alakazam cae rendido.

"Alakazam queda fuera de combate. Misty sólo tiene a Gyarados" dice el árbitro

"Ash, coordinemos ataques para vencer a Gyarados" sugiere Angie; "Está bien" responde Ash

"_Ahora sólo depende de mí y de Gyarados el evitar esa cita de Ash y Angie. ¡Tengo que ganar!_" piensa Misty. Rudy la mira y ve la posición incómoda en la que se encuentra. Por un momento se siente culpable de que todo el motivo de la tristeza, la rabia y los celos de Misty sea uno de sus caprichos. Ha tenido a tantas mujeres comiendo de su mano y, justo, aquella que realmente le parece hermosa... justo ella, prefiere a un denso y poco romántico como Ash. ¡Ironías de la vida!, ¿no?

"Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo contra Luxray" sostiene la pelirroja

"Luxray, ataca con Chispa" indica Angie; "Pikachu, apoya con un Impactrueno en Luxray" ordena Ash

Luxray comienza a correr generando electricidad estática de color celeste rodeando su cuerpo. Pikachu le lanza electricidad para aumentar el poder del ataque. Luxray salta para poder golpear a Gyarados cuando recibe el Hiper Rayo de lleno y a corta distancia. Luxray queda fuera de combate.

"Luxray ya no puede pelear. El campeonato se definirá entre Misty y Ash" dice el árbitro. Angie regresa a su Luxray felicitándolo, mira a Ash y ve su decisión, va a luchar de todos modos.

"Perdóname Pikachu. ¡Gyarados! Usa Lanzallamas" ordena Misty

"Pikachu, no la escuches, prepara tu Tacleada de Voltios" indica Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ahora todo se definirá entre Misty y Ash" dice Mewtwo preocupado ante el desenlace de esta batalla

"Pikachu contra Gyarados, ¡esto sí que se va a poner bueno!" comenta Max despreocupándose del desencuentro de sus héroes y mirando el lado positivo

"¡Vamos Misty! ¡Gana! ¡Así puedes cenar con Rudy!" grita la hermanita de Rudy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Realmente quieres esa cena, eh!" grita Ash furioso "Pikachu, continúa esquivando, ya estás cerca"; "¡Pikachu! Tú puedes hacerlo" apoya Angie

"¡Gyarados! Usa Protección" ordena Misty un poquitín más feliz al ver que Ash parece estar celoso de Rudy

Pikachu había esquivado todos los Lanzallamas del Gyarados de Misty en su loca carrera electrificada para cerrar la batalla. Sin embargo, Ash no tomaba en cuenta que Gyarados usaría Protección. La barrera verde que envuelve al Pokemon serpiente marina neutralizó la Tacleada de Voltios e hizo que Pikachu chocara pegándose en la cabeza. El Pokemon ratón aún se soba de dolor.

"Gyarados, usa Hiper Rayo" indica la pelirroja

"¡Pikachu! Usa tu cola" apunta Ash

Gyarados lanza su Hiper Rayo. Pikachu espera pacientemente, cuando ve que es el momento usa su cola como resorte y salta elevándose por los aires. Por su trayectoria, el mejor amigo de Ash quedará justo encima de Gyarados, es una posición perfecta para rematar ya sea con un Impactrueno o con una Tacleada de Voltios aérea. Ash evalúa las opciones y observa. Rudy y Angie miran expectantes el duelo entre los dos novios en negación y mejores amigos hasta la eternidad (o hasta que se me ocurra cambiarlo).

"¡Tacleada de Voltios!" grita Ash

Misty se sorprende cuando ve a Pikachu en el aire dejándose caer con toda la electricidad característica de ese ataque rodeando su hermoso y abrazable cuerpecito. "_Es lo mismo que hizo con Latios en Sinnoh, le quedó gustando esa maniobra al parecer_" piensa Misty.

"¡Gyarados! Usa Lanzallamas" ordena la pelirroja

"¡Pikachu! Sé que puedes hacerlo" apoya Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Qué arriesgada la estrategia de Ash!" dice la madre de Angie

"Ash suele caracterizarse por eso. Es impredecible y arriesgado pero sus Pokemon lo adoran" complementa Max

"Esa definición es perfecta" sostiene Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Lanzallamas de Misty comienza a frenar la Tacleada de Voltios de Pikachu, quien se va acercando de a poco usando sus diminutas patas para impulsarse hacia la boca del Pokemon serpiente marina. Los espectadores de la batalla ven anodadados y en silencio este último asalto entre Pikachu y Gyarados. Rudy se muestra bastante tenso, si Gyarados pierde esta batalla sus planes para salir con Misty se irían por la borda. Angie, por otro lado, también muestra tensión. No es que no le interese la cena con Ash, pero en vista de que él quiere a Misty... le preocupa más que su "cabezota" sea feliz. Además, todo ese chocolate es el regalo ideal para los dos, pues son conocidos por comer lo mismo que un Snorlax.

"Pikachu, usa Cola de Hierro y da el golpe final" apunta Ash

"¡Gyarados! Refuerza el Lanzallamas... ¡éste no es cualquier entrenador, es ASH!" grita Misty

Los dos Pokemon extreman sus fuerzas para poder cumplir la orden de sus entrenadores. Tras una titánica lucha, Pikachu logra avanzar hasta lo que es la boca de Gyarados haciendo que colisione el Lanzallamas con la combinación de Tacleada de Voltios y Cola de Hierro. Una enorme explosión se genera, una nube de humo impresionante llena el estadio. Se escucha la tos de los espectadores y luego un silencio de tumba ante lo que se puede ver tras un par de minutos de espera e incertidumbre.

Gyarados yace tendido en el piso inconsciente, mientras que Pikachu se mantiene en posición de batalla lanzando chispas en sus mejillas y puesto en posición de cuadrúpedo. Misty no lo puede creer. Ash tampoco. Rudy ve su sueño truncado. Angie se siente contenta con la victoria. Max se alegra al ver la derrota de Rudy. Mary se entristece con el mismo hecho que Max adora. Los padres de Angie celebran que Ash y Angie tengan una cita. Mewtwo sólo espera que esto no afecte tanto en el lazo que tienen Ash y Misty. Pika Pika aplaude al Pikachu de Ash.

"Gyarados ya no puede continuar. Ash y Angie son los ganadores de esta versión del Campeonato de Isla Milagro" dice el juez del encuentro

"¡Ash ganamos!" exclama Angie. Ash mira a su Pikachu, luego mira a Misty y Rudy... "Ganamos" murmura con la cabeza gacha.

"Oh vamos, ¡Ash! Debes estar contento. ¡Tenemos una dotación anual de chocolates y una cena con todo lo que podamos comer!" dice Angie

"Pero..." murmura Ash

"¡Evitamos que Misty y Rudy salieran juntos en esa cita!" explica la chica de pelo verde. Inmediatamente Ash, recordando eso y lo que le produciría esa cita, se pone más contento.

"Tienes razón, gracias Angie, ¡ganamos!" celebra Ash

"No puede ser..." murmura Rudy

"No puedo creerlo, perdí" murmura Misty imaginándose la posible cena que tendrán Ash y Angie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Ash y Angie ganaron!" celebran Max y los padres de Angie

"Mi hermano perdió" dice Mary decepcionada

"¡Angie y Ash!" vitorea el público presente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez que termina la batalla, las dos parejas se van un apretón de manos "cordial". Ash no puede mirar a Rudy sin ponerse furioso, lo que genera una pequeña esperanza en Misty. ¿Será hora de que el denso entrenador deje de ser denso? Angie mira a Misty con algo de simpatía, se nota que es una entrenadora fuerte y también se nota que se preocupa por el denso entrenador. Misty se pone celosa de Angie y le dirige una de sus típicas miradas enceladas. En un escenario dispuesto en el centro de la arena de batalla. Ash y Angie reciben las medallas respectivas, reciben un vale/bono para que puedan almorzar en cierto restaurant de Isla Milagro y puedan comer todo lo que quieran. Además de que reciben una dotación anual de chocolates en conjunto que ambos deciden repartir en partes iguales. La pareja de líderes de gimnasio sólo recibe unas medallas de plata conmemorativas.

Ash y Angie comienzan a afinar detalles para el día de mañana. Misty, al escuchar la conversación y energía de ambos al trazar sus planes, sólo puede retirarse en silencio. ¡Cuánto quisiera ser Angie en estos momentos! Max y Mewtwo acompañan a la pelirroja dándole palabras de ánimo como "Tranquila Misty, Ash no te cambiaría por nadie..." o "Conociendo la densidad de Ash, entre esos dos no va a pasar nada...", pero ninguna frase funciona para calmar el corazoncito de nuestra querida Misty. ¿Cómo fue que en un solo día todo lo que ha anhelado por siete años se le está yendo de las manos frente a sus ojos?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡Ja! Terminé este capítulo. Sé que les puede disgustar la pareja de Ash y Angie, en lo personal a mí me agrada bastante, tienen mucha química y varias cosas en común pero... no tiene peso. Angie es como una versión femenina de Ash: terca, competitiva, comilona y saca las habilidades de su Pokemon al máximo. Una pareja entre esos dos no funcionaría porque ninguno sería capaz de poner los pies en la tierra, ¡cuál de los dos es más impulsivo!. Así que fanáticos de Ash-Misty, no se preocupen... esto es sólo para que Ash y Misty sufran un poquito y para que el denso Ash comience a tomar en cuenta lo que le ocurre con nuestra pelirroja querida. Por otro lado, hay una frase de Angie que lo resume muy bien: "_Ash y Misty han tenido muchos viajes juntos, han vivido aventuras y han compartido más cosas que una simple Academia Pokemon de verano que dura cinco días...ella ha estado siete años con él". _

El próximo capítulo se viene bueno. Lamento tener que hacer sufrir tanto a Misty... pero bueno, así es el fic. He extrañado los reviews de ciertas personitas pero se compensa con el hecho de ver cómo crecen las visitas y la popularidad del fic. ¡Hey ustedes lectores! No tengan miedo de expresar lo que sienten después de leer un capítulo, yo no muerdo ;)._  
_

**Respuestas a los Reviews**

**Chino**: La Canción de Misty es hermosa, pero me gustaría más que hubiera salido en el animé (y en japonés) para que fuese más explícito. En casi todos los fics que he leído Misty la usa para declararse, por eso quise innovar un poco y ponerla como parte de uno de sus sueños. Y el cumpleaños de Misty debería ser en una semana más. Calculando, nuestros héroes deberían estar en Isla Milagro yendo hacia Kanto hehehe.


	13. Recién ahora me doy cuenta

**Capítulo 12 - Recién ahora me doy cuenta  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Angie)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Isla Milagro**

Después del Campeonato de Isla Milagro, los ánimos de nuestros héroes no son precisamente los mejores. Ash no tuvo un muy buen dormir, la imagen de Misty y Rudy luchando juntos le choca, le duele y le asquea. Siente una extraña sensación, una incomodidad, unas ganas de quitar a Rudy de ahí y estar él parado batallando junto a la pelirroja.

**Flashback de Ash / Locación: Isla Milagro**

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, Ash" pregunta Angie con una voz tímida

"Me molesta Rudy, es tan... no sé, me da rabia" dice Ash

"¿Estás celoso?" cuestiona la chica de pelo verde un tanto decepcionada

"No lo sé, pero me molesta ver a Misty con él" agrega Ash.

"_¿Esto es tener celos? ¿Estaré celoso de Rudy? Pero, ¿por qué? Misty es mi mejor amiga... debe ser porque odio a los tipos como él_. _Eso debe ser_" se explica Ash dentro de su mente

**Fin de Flashback**

Mewtwo no quiere meterse en el problema por lo que intenta mantenerse neutral, aunque viendo la tristeza de Misty siente que debería ayudar a la pelirroja para que se sienta mejor. Max está feliz de que no tendrá que ver a Mary o a Rudy de nuevo, la hermanita de Mary le pareció algo fastidiosa e inmadura, mientras que Rudy le pareció un tipo soberbio por cómo presumía que Misty sería su compañera en el campeonato. Nuestra otra protagonista, Misty, tuvo un pésimo dormir, podría decirse que sonó una pesadilla, pesadilla que no involucraba monstruos, ni muertes, ni Pokemons suyos, de Max o de Ash; sino que involucraba a este último y a Angie.

**Pesadilla de Misty / Locación: Isla Milagro**

Angie y Ash están sentados en un restaurante de Isla Milagro. Después de una "amistosa" y agradable conversación, Angie comienza a lanzarle indirectas al denso entrenador que sólo se dedica a pedir más y más comida. Para decepción de Misty, la actitud de Ash no desalentaba a la chica de pelo verde que se mantenía paciente esperando el momento indicado. Un enorme plato de tallarines llegó a la mesa. Entre ambos comenzaron a comer y a presumir por cómo le ganaron a Misty y Rudy. Casualmente, los dos entrenadores comienzan a comer del mismo tallarín [N/A: Sé que es un clásico xD]. Angie es la primera en notarlo y se sonroja, mas no quita su boca del tallarín. Mientras que Ash comienza a enojarse porque no puede succionar el tallarín... el resto ya se lo podrán imaginar.

**Fin de la Pesadilla**

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" grita la pelirroja despertando a Ash en la habitación de al lado. Segundos más tarde Ash se levanta y toca la puerta de la habitación de Misty. "¿Qué pasa Misty? ¿Por qué gritas?" oye la pelirroja reconociendo la voz de Ash.

"¡Nada!, ándate a dormir" dice Misty fingiendo molestia. La ex líder de gimnasio se encuentra aliviada de que sea una pesadilla y feliz porque Ash se preocupó de ella.

"¡No tienes porqué enojarte!... " dice Ash retirándose a su habitación

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana transcurre tranquila en Isla Milagro. Ash Ketchum sale junto a sus Pokemon rumbo a la playa. Al igual que el día anterior, se dedica a jugar con Lapras en las aguas transparentes y cristalinas que bañan las costas de la isla. Misty y Max observan desde la orilla de la playa cómo también Mewtwo se une a los juegos ríendo junto a Ash y el par de Pikachus con las bromas que hace Lapras a sus pasajeros.

"¡Mira cómo Ash monta a Lapras!" exclama Max

"¿Mewtwo también está jugando?" pregunta Misty

"Ahora que recuerdo, Angie también tiene un Lapras" complementa Max

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Misty sospechando de Ash

"Porque era uno de los Pokemon que usó en Hoenn. Ella llegó a cuartos de final igual que yo" comenta Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mewtwo, ¿qué te está pareciendo? Es divertido, ¿no?" dice Ash riéndose

"Supongo que sí, nunca había hecho este tipo de cosas..." aclara el Pokemon psíquico.

"Pika ka pika" responden los dos Pikachu alentando a Mewtwo. Pika Pika ya está más familiarizado con las jugarretas de Lapras.

"Ash, ¿cuándo vas a buscar a Angie?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Ella tiene que venir a la playa. Dijo que tenía un Lapras y quería que compitiéramos en una carrera" sostiene Ash

"¿No crees que Misty podría molestarse con eso?" cuestiona Mewtwo. Pikachu también se pregunta lo mismo, él sabe lo que siente ella y ya con la derrota del dúo de líderes de gimnasio le parece suficiente.

"No creo, además, si ella quiere competir puede venir también" dice Ash con su densidad característica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Hola Angie!" saluda Max agregando "¿Vienes para buscar a Ash?"

"Hola Angie" dice Misty fingiendo cordialidad.

"Misty, no tienes porqué estar molesta, yo no te voy a quitar a Ash" aclara de inmediato la chica de pelo verde. Esto no se lo esperaba nuestra querida pelirroja, por lo que se sonroja.

"Ash no es mío, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él" replica Misty celosa

"Misty, no tienes para qué ponerte celosa..." dice Max intentando calmarla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ash ve a Angie en la playa y saluda desde su posición. Mewtwo junto a Pika Pika vuelven a la orilla impulsados por el poder Psíquico de Mewtwo.

"¡Angie! ¿Estás lista?" pregunta Ash desde la orilla moviendo las manos para saludar

"Sí, enseguida voy" escucha Ash la voz de la chica de Sinnoh

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Angie comienza a sacarse la ropa para quedar en traje de baño. Ash, montado en Lapras, comienza a hacer lo mismo quedando en un short de color naranjo. Misty y Max no entienden qué es lo que harán el par de entrenadores. Ash toma su ropa, forma una especie de pelota con ellas y la lanza a la orilla de la playa. Mewtwo, comprendiendo el plan, con su poder Psíquico evita que caigan al agua y las deja en la arena donde están Misty y Max.

"¡Gracias Mewtwo!" agradece Ash a la distancia

"Diviértanse" dice el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?" cuestiona Misty molesta

"Haremos una carrera de Lapras. Cuando estuvimos en la Academia Pokemon de Verano corrimos un triatlón y Ash me ganó por un par de segundos. Le dije que esta vez no me ganaría" comenta Angie lanzando una pokebola al agua. Un hermoso Lapras se materializa en el agua cristalina. "Hey Lapras, ¡vamos a patear el trasero del babotas!" dice Angie subiéndose a Lapras.

"¡Eso es lo que crees!" replica Ash fingiendo molestia a la distancia

"_Es que esto no puede estar pasando_" piensa Misty en su cabecita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"A la cuenta de tres" comenta Ash

"1...2...3" dicen ambos entrenadores

Los dos Lapras comienzan a nadar rápidamente. Ambos entrenadores se presionan mutuamente, la distancia entre ellos nunca excede a la cabeza de Lapras.

"Vamos Lapras, tú puedes hacerlo" apoya Angie

"Lapras, un poco más rápido" pide Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Están haciendo una carrera de Lapras?" pregunta Max con una respuesta obvia

"Ash nunca hace carreras con mis Pokemon" refunfuña Misty

"Ash me dijo que, si querías, podías participar también" aclara Mewtwo

"No, gracias" dice la pelirroja mirando con atención cómo los dos entrenadores andan a una velocidad pareja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lapras, usa Rayo de Hielo para impulsarte" dice Angie

Lapras con su Rayo de Hielo genera una especie de pirámide. El Pokemon se impulsa con sus ¿patas? delanteras por el hielo para luego caer por una de las paredes de la pirámide improvisada e impulsarse a gran velocidad.

"¡Vamos a ganarle al babotas!" celebra Angie

"Ah sí, Lapras usa Rayo de Hielo como en las islas Naranja" ordena Ash

El Lapras de Ash lanza un Rayo de Hielo congelando una porción recta y larga del agua. Lapras se sube al hielo y se va impulsando también con sus patas delanteras.

"¡Te veo en la orilla!" se burla Ash

"¡Ya vas a ver! Lapras usa Buceo" ordena Angie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Se nota que Ash conoce a su Lapras" dice Max maravillado. Mewtwo y Pika Pika observan la competencia con curiosidad. Angie realmente está dándole una dura pelea a Ash.

"Está usando lo mismo que hizo en las islas Naranjas, en su primer duelo de gimnasio" comenta Misty

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo aplicó esto en una batalla?" pregunta Max curioso

"En las islas Naranja las batallas no son lo primordial, sino que los retos que proponen los líderes. El Lapras de Ash le ganó a un Blastoise en una carrera" asevera Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lapras, ahora usa Surf para impulsarte" indica Ash

Una ola gigante comienza a formarse debajo del cuerpo de Lapras. En medio de la ola aparece Angie con su Lapras.

"No creas que nos vas a ganar, sube a la ola también" ordena Angie

Después de unos instantes, los dos Lapras se encuentran en la cima de la ola generada por el Lapras de Ash

"Congela tu lado y luego impúlsate" apunta Ash

"Tú también, Lapras" ordena Angie

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Esos dos no dejan de presionarse, ¿quién va a ganar la carrera?" se pregunta Max

Misty siente celos y envidia. Nunca Ash le ha pedido que hagan una carrera de ese estilo. Con sus Pokemon de agua probablemente le patearía el trasero a Ash no una sino que un millón de veces. "Si Ash me enfrentara no me podría ganar" habla Misty.

"Ya lo creo. Cuando combatías con Rudy, él dijo que eras una entrenadora Pokemon fuerte" asegura Max recordando ese cumplido de Ash

"No hablarás en serio..." dice la pelirroja no creyendo que eso saliera de la boca de Ash

"Créelo. Aunque después dijo que te ganaría igual en la competencia" dice Max riéndose

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los dos Lapras congelan el agua que está debajo de ellos, con sus patas comienzan a impulsarse para ganar velocidad en el frágil hielo. Cuando vuelven a quedar a nivel del mar. Los dos Lapras comienzan a aumentar la velocidad generándose la misma titánica lucha por la victoria. Angie va ganando. Ash va ganando. Angie va ganando. Ash va ganando. Ambos empatan. Angie va ganando, y así... hasta que, cuando llegan a la orilla, el Lapras de Angie se impone por poquito.

"¡Yo gané!" dice Angie entusiasmada

"Felicitaciones" dice Ash sin estar molesto. Realmente se divirtió haciendo esto. "Lapras, lo hiciste muy bien" comenta el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta regresando a su Pokemon exhausto.

"Estuvieron fantásticos" comenta Max

"No fue gran cosa. Competir con el cabezota siempre es un placer" responde Angie

"No creas que me vas a ganar para la próxima" dice Ash para luego agregar "Misty, ¿por qué no participaste con nosotros? Hubieras sido una gran competidora también..."

"Porque ninguno de los dos me invitó" contesta Misty molesta

"Quizás si lo hubieras pedido..." agrega Angie

Los estómagos de Ash y Angie rugen. Max y Misty tienen una gota de decepción. Pikachu y Pika Pika se ríen ante la situación.

"Bien, creo que es hora de reventar el vale/bono de comida gratis" comenta Angie

"¡Sí!" exclama Ash entusiasmado

"¡Ay sí! Lo único en lo que puedes pensar es en comida y en Pokemons" reclama la pelirroja

"Discúlpame Misty, pero también pienso en otras cosas..." comenta Ash ya convencido de que tuvo celos de Rudy agregando "No lo sé, quizás puedo pensar en chicas también"

"No, perdóname... pero Ash Ketchum nunca piensa en las chicas" sostiene Misty molesta pensando "_No puede haber un momento más inoportuno que éste...¡Densidad de Ash ven a rescatarme!_"

"Oh, claro que sí puedo. De vez en cuando..." dice Ash retirándose

"Uuuurgh, ya déjame en paz, vayan a comer y deja de molestarme" reclama Misty

**Locación: Restaurante "El Lanturn de Oro" / Isla Milagro** [N/A: No es un nombre taaaaan malo]

Ash y Angie se sientan en una de las mesas mirándose de frente. La gente del local, por ser los ganadores del campeonato, les reservó una mesa especial con terraza. Ambos entrenadores están cansados después de la carrera que hicieron con sus Lapras, por lo que tienen mucha hambre. Misty los espía mirando la mesa donde se sientan gracias a unos binoculares. "_No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto..._" piensa para sí Misty.

"¿Cuál será su orden?" pregunta el mozo

Ash y Angie piden platos distintos. Mientras llegan los platos, se ponen a conversar sobre la Academia Pokemon de Verano

"Pensar que nos conocimos en la Academia Pokemon de Verano, el profesor Rowan tenía razón al decir que en ese lugar se conocían amigos para toda la vida" dice Angie

"Sí, espero que nos podamos ver otra vez en la meseta Añil" complementa Ash

"No creas que me vas a ganar, el trofeo de la Liga Añil será mío" desafía Angie

"¡Ja! Tendrás que vencerme para ganarlo" ríe Ash

El mozo llega con los dos platos de comida. Cada plato es el favorito de quien lo pidió [N/A: No me quise arriesgar con platos específicos, así que imaginen que son sus favoritos]. La conversación se termina solamente para comer. Ash y Angie devoran sus respectivos platos y piden al mozo que les sirva otra porción más.

"Realmente la comida acá es estupenda" dice Angie aún con la boca llena

"Sí, ni que lo digas" comenta Ash en la misma situación

El mozo llega con otros dos platos de comida y se repite lo mismo. Ash y Angie demoran más en recibir su plato que en comérselo. Misty que mira a lo lejos ve con sorpresa la bizarra situación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Esos dos comen como un Snorlax famélico!" reclama la pelirroja mirando con sus binoculares.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La segunda porción se acaba. "¿Quieres un tercer plato?" pregunta Angie. "Claro, ¿y tú?" cuestiona Ash. "También" ríe Angie. El mozo vuelve a la mesa con la tercera porción de la pareja ganadora del campeonato.

"¡No puede estar más rica esta comida!" dice Ash con la boca llena

"Suerte que ganamos el campeonato" complementa Angie echándose a la boca otra porción de comida

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Angie va por el tercer plato... ¿es que tienen que ser tan parecidos?" reclama molesta Misty yéndose del lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Quedé lleno" dice Ash después del tercer plato y con una prominente panza.

"Yo también quedé llena, babotas" asegura Angie con la misma panza agregando "¿Qué te parece si pedimos un par de postres?"

"Por mí está bien" comenta Ash

El dúo pide unas tortas para continuar con la maratón de comida que están protagonizando. Pikachu se sorprende al ver toda la comida que están ingiriendo los dos jóvenes, un poco más y se comen la comida del resto de los comenzales también. Al finalizar con los postres, Angie tiene una idea.

"¡Hey Ash! Aún me debes una batalla, ¿recuerdas?" dice Angie

"Sí, ¿quieres tenerla ahora?" cuestiona Ash

"Claro, me sentiría bien pateando tu trasero" desafía Angie

"¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo seré quien gane" desafía Ash

Ambos entrenadores se levantan, entregan el vale/bono que cubre todo el consumo y se retiran. La cara de los encargados del local casi se cae cuando ven todo lo que comieron los campeones del torneo.

"Angie, eso sí, necesito llamar al profesor Oak para que me entregue unas pokebolas" comenta Ash

"Entonces, pasaremos primero al Centro Pokemon y después a la playa para tener nuestra batalla" asegura Angie recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Ash.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota**

"¿Misty? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Max

"Me cansé de ver a Ash junto a Angie" reclama la pelirroja

"Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo..." dice Max

"¡Que no puede ser malo!" exclama Misty agregando "Esos dos estaban comiendo como Snorlax en el restaurant... Angie tiene el mismo apetito de Ash, los dos tienen el mismo estilo de batalla... yo aquí sólo estoy sobrando".

"No digas eso, tú eres muy importante para Ash" comenta Mewtwo

"Es cierto, él siempre habla maravillas de ti, nunca nos dijo nada sobre Angie..." asegura Max

"Eso no me importa. Estuve tantos años intentando hacer que Ash me notara, que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos... y una niña, en un par de días, me hace sentir como una tonta" asevera Misty

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de Isla Milagro**

"¡Profesor Oak! ¡Tracey! ¿Cómo están?" dice Ash

"Hola Ash. Cuéntanos cómo les ha ido a en su viaje a Rota. ¿Pudiste conseguir el Tentacruel para Misty?" pregunta Tracey

"¡Sssshhhhhhh! Sí, si pude pero no hablemos de eso" sugiere Ash

"¿Quién es la chica que está detrás tuyo?" pregunta Oak curioso

"Ah. Es Angie, es una entrenadora y criadora de Sinnoh" la presenta Ash

"Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlo profesor Oak, lo mismo para ti Tracey" dice Angie cordialmente

"De nada. Y cuéntanos Ash, ¿cuál es el motivo de la llamada esta vez?" cuestiona Oak

"Necesito unos Pokemon para mi batalla contra Angie" comenta Ash

"Gastly te ha estado extrañando todo este tiempo, se pone a llorar todas las noches..." va diciendo Tracey cuando se aparece Gastly en la pantalla feliz porque aparece Ash

"¡Que bien! Uuhm... veamos" evalúa Ash para luego decir "Profesor, le enviaré las pokebolas de Sceptile, Torkoal y Donphan"

"Está bien, ¿qué Pokemons quieres que te busque?" pregunta Tracey

"Me llevaré a Gastly, Bulbasaur y Quilava" comenta Ash

Inmediatamente se materializan las pokebolas en el Centro Pokemon, a un costado del videoteléfono. Ash sonríe.

"¡Muchas gracias!" dice Ash sonriendo. Se despide de los dos investigadores y ahora mira a Angie "Es hora de nuestra batalla".

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota / Habitación de Misty**

"Ash, la única razón por la cual quise abandonar el gimnasio Cerulean fuiste tú... ¡esto no está pasando!" murmura Misty mirando hacia la playa. Allí están Ash y Angie conversando felices. Misty no está llorando, pero ganas le sobran.

Mewtwo mira a la pelirroja y no puede evitar sentir frustración. Le gustaría que Ash se diera cuenta de todo lo que Misty hace por él, la preocupación, el cariño y el amor que la ex líder de gimnasio siempre tiene para Ash, aún cuando éste no sea precisamente una luminaria ni se caracterice por ser un hombre romántico o que, al menos, trate de esforzarse por brindar un cariño recíproco. De todos modos, ya conociendo los sueños de Ash y cómo es que él se preocupa de ella sin saberlo siquiera él mismo... Mewtwo sabe que ese amor y cariño es recíproco, sólo que aún está oculto en algún recóndito lugar y necesitará un gran golpe para poder salir a flote, un golpe que solamente puede dárselo la propia Misty.

"Misty, si quieres podemos ir a pescar..." propone Max para animar a la pelirroja

"No, gracias" responde Misty fijando su vista en Ash y Pikachu

"Misty, ¿y si entrenamos a Feebas?" sugiere Max

"No, gracias" contesta la pelirroja aún desanimada

"Misty, ¿y si le enseñamos a nadar a Psyduck?" propone Max

"¡NO! ¡Todo esto es culpa de Psyduck!" exclama la pelirroja molesta

Psyduck sale de su pokebola en el peor momento. Pone su expresión típica y Misty lo reta. "¡Psyduck entra a tu pokebola!, gracias a ti Ash está con otra..." replica Misty molesta. Psyduck agacha la cabeza y se sienta con su expresión típica como queriendo pedir que le expliquen nuevamente qué es lo que hizo ahora.

"No seas tan dura con Psyduck, sólo quería ayudar" dice Max

"Me ayudaría más quedándose en su pokebola" comenta Misty aún molesta

**Locación: Playa de Isla Milagro**

"Ash, ¿qué te parece una batalla de dos contra dos?" sugiere Angie

"Bueno, si tú quieres..." responde Ash

"Claro. No quiero que sea larga pues tengo que llegar temprano a la cabaña donde alojamos" complementa Angie

"A todo esto, ¿qué han hecho tus padres en todo este tiempo?" dice Ash

"Ah. Han estado paseando por la isla" comenta Angie sonrojándose. La densidad de Ash no es tal como él mismo la describió, pues percibió ese gesto como una quemadura de sol.

"¿Angie? ¿Te pusiste protector solar? Estás toda roja..." dice Ash

"Uh-no, no me puse, lo olvidé en la cabaña. Pero no te preocupes" comenta Angie sonrojándose de nuevo

** Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota**

"¡Mira nada más! Angie se está sonrojando... ¡quizás qué cosas le esté diciendo Ash!" exclama Misty celosa

"Misty, no creo que Ash esté haciendo eso. Ash no es ese tipo de persona" comenta Mewtwo

"¡Relájate Misty! Ash ha estado contigo durante muchos años, ha compartido contigo casi toda su vida como entrenador. De seguro, si le dan a elegir entre ella y tú, él se quedaría contigo..." dice Max

"Eso no me ayuda en nada" comenta Misty

"¡Mira Misty! Parece que tendrán una batalla..." sostiene Mewtwo

**Locación: Playa de Isla Milagro**

"Las mujeres primero. ¡Monferno! sal ya" grita Angie

"En ese caso, ¡Quilava, yo te elijo!" ordena Ash

"Monferno, ataca con Ultra Puño" ordena Angie

"Quilava, usa Ace Aéreo" indica Ash

Monferno va hacia Quilava para asestar su Ultra Puño. Quilava intenta hacer su Ace Aéreo pero es detenido por el Ultra Puño. Monferno golpea numerosas veces antes de que Quilava pueda reaccionar.

"Monferno, continúa así" apunta Angie

"Quilava, Rueda de Fuego ya" ordena Ash

Quilava se envuelve en fuego y ataca a Monferno quien recibe el golpe. El Pokemon primate sale volando por la corta distancia del impacto, con sus piernas flectadas hace un derrape y continúa en batalla.

"Quilava, Ace Aéreo" indica Ash

"Monferno, usa Ace Aéreo tú también" ordena la entrenadora y criadora de Pueblo Solaceon

Ambos Pokemon de fuego preparan el ataque de Ace Aéreo, una especie de manto blanco transparente los envuelve. Finalmente, en el aire, los dos Pokemon chocan neutralizándose.

"¡Otra vez!" dicen Ash y Angie sincronizadamente

Monferno y Quilava chocan en repetidas ocasiones generando daños mutuos. Ninguno de los dos entrenadores quiere ceder.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Monferno contra Quilava, los dos iniciales de fuego de Sinnoh y Johto en sus formas de transición" dice Max entusiasmado

"Esos dos no van a ceder nunca" opina Mewtwo mirando cómo hacen chocar los Aces Aéreos de sus Pokemon

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Monferno, cambia a Ultra Puño" ordena Angie

"Quilava, mantén el Ace Aéreo" indica Ash

Monferno intenta asestar su ataque Luchador pero el Ace Aéreo le golpea en el aire lanzándolo lejos. Monferno se encuentra debilitado debido a que es un ataque súper efectivo.

"¡Monferno! Debes levantarte" indica Angie

"Quilava, termínalo con otro Ace Aéreo" ordena Ash

"¡Monferno! Usa Ace Aéreo tú también" apunta Angie

Monferno se levanta y ejecuta el Ace Aéreo chocando contra el Ace Aéreo de Quilava, los dos salen disparados en la dirección contraria y se genera una explosión menor.

"¡Monferno! Sé que puedes hacerlo, sólo debes resistir un poco más" dice Angie

Monferno, que ya parece rendido, comienza a tener un brillo de color blanco, El Pokemon primate empieza a evolucionar...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No puede ser. Monferno está evolucionando" dice Max entusiasmado

"Se nota que Angie se esmera entrenando a sus Pokemon" dice Mewtwo

Misty sólo se dedica a mirar, tiene unas ganas de apoyar a Ash pero... su orgullo, no va a darle en el gusto a Ash.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Monferno evolucionó en Infernape! Felicidades" dice Ash

"¡Gracias Ash! Ahora Infernape, usa Ultra Puño" ordena Angie

"Quilava, usa Rueda de Fuego" indica Ash

Infernape recibe un golpe de la Rueda de Fuego, Quilava al hacer este movimiento se protege de los Ultra Puños de Infernape. El Pokemon de la región Sinnoh no se ve muy cansado después de evolucionar, es como si hubiera renovado fuerzas.

"Quilava, mantén la Rueda de Fuego, lo estás haciendo muy bien" indica Ash

"Infernape, ahora ataca con Ace Aéreo" ordena Angie

Infernape se envuelve en la capa blanca transparente del Ace Aéreo y colisiona con la Rueda de Fuego de Quilava generando una explosión. El Pokemon de Ash queda fuera de combate. Ash lo llama a su pokebola y un rayo de color rojo lo absorbe.

"Bien, Pikachu es tu turno" comenta Ash

"Infernape, usa Lanzallamas" indica Angie

"¡Pikachu! esquívalo y usa Impactrueno" ordena Ash

"No lo dejes, Lanzallamas a todo poder" apunta Angie

Infernape comienza a lanzar su ataque de fuego pero es evadido de la misma forma en que Pikachu evadía los Lanzallamas de Gyarados. Angie se muerde un labio, no puede usar Lanzallamas contra Pikachu si es que quiere ganar. Pikachu, en tanto, logra conectar un poderoso Impactrueno que deja tumbado a Infernape. El Pokemon de Angie, con dificultades, se reincorpora en la batalla.

"Infernape, usa Rueda de Fuego" ordena Angie

"Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido y luego Tacleada de Voltios" indica Ash

Pikachu va evadiendo el ataque usando Ataque Rápido, una vez que encuentra la posición y el momento oportuno, usa su cola como resorte y se lanza en picada generando una Tacleada de Voltios contra la Rueda de Fuego de Infernape. Hay una poderosa explosión. Infernape queda fuera de combate y Pikachu luce un poquito cansado.

"Bien hecho Infernape, estoy feliz de que hayas evolucionado" felicita Angie a su Pokemon antes de que éste fuera absorbido por la pokebola. La entrenadora y criadora de Pueblo Solaceon saca ahora otra pokebola y la lanza al aire.

"Luxray" dice Ash notando de inmediato el desafío que significa esta batalla

"¡Luxray! Usa Carga" apunta Angie

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno" indica Ash

Luxray comienza a generar electricidad estática (color azul) en su cuerpo y se lanza en carrera para asestar el golpe a Pikachu. Pikachu lanza un Impactrueno con toda la fuerza que tiene pero no es suficiente para evitar la combinación de Embestida y Chispa que le propina el Pokemon de Angie.

"¡Pikachu!" exclama Ash preocupado. Pikachu, después del golpe, se levanta con algunas magulladuras.

"Luxray, usa Onda de Choque" ordena Angie

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno" indica Ash

La Onda de Choque y el Impactrueno estallan en el aire generando otra explosión. Ash se muerde el labio, sabe que Luxray posee su Visión de Lince y puede ver a través del humo.

"Pikachu, salta y usa Tacleada de Voltios" indica Ash

"Luxray, acábalo con Onda de Choque" ordena Angie

En la nube de humo, Luxray lanza un ataque de Onda de Choque chocando con la Tacleada de Voltios de Pikachu. Pikachu continúa cayendo en picada sin ser afectado por la electricidad de Luxray y sabiendo la posición del Pokemon león gracias a su ataque. Pikachu ejecuta su ataque golpeando a Luxray y se genera otra explosión.

"Luxray, usa Chispa otra vez" ordena Angie

"Pikachu, otra Tacleada de Voltios más" indica Ash

Luxray comienza a correr otra vez generando la electricidad de Chispa en su cuerpo. Pikachu corre con su Tacleada de Voltios. Ambos chocan y se genera otra explosión. Tanto Pikachu como Luxray gimen de dolor y quedan desfallecidos en el piso.

"¡Pikachu!/¡Luxray! ¿estás bien?" preguntan Ash y Angie respectivamente. Corren para abrazar a sus Pokemon y luego de verificar que ambos estarán en buenas condiciones, se reúnen en la playa para despedirse.

"Creo que fue un empate, es lo justo, ¿no?" dice Ash

"Sí, espero verte en la Liga Añil, Ash" comenta Angie

"No tengas dudas de eso, mándale saludos a tus padres" habla el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta acariciando a su Pikachu

"Cuídate mucho Ash y nos seguiremos viendo" asegura Angie

"¡Gracias por todo!" dice Ash

"Ash, hazme una promesa antes de partir..." dice la chica de pelo verde

"¿Cuál promesa?" pregunta Ash con curiosidad

"Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos" pronuncia Angie ofreciéndole su mano a Ash

"¡Claro!" responde Ash entusiasmado y se dan un apretón de manos.

Angie y Luxray se van caminando por la playa hacia el centro Pokemon, mientras que Ash y Pikachu caminan rumbo al barco. Se supone que mañana el barco zarpará a eso de las diez de la mañana. Max se encuentra preocupado. ¿Qué pasará ahora que Ash volverá al barco y que se despidió de Angie? ¿Podrá recomponerse la amistad entre Ash y Misty? ¿Misty seguirá sintiendo celos de Angie? ¿Qué puede hacer él para remediar la situación? Mewtwo, por su parte, desearía poder mostrarle su Visión de Futuro a Misty para que quedara tranquila pero... podría cambiar el futuro al hacerlo.

"¡Amigos! ¡Ya llegamos!" dice Ash entusiasmado tras su almuerzo y batalla con Angie

"¿Y qué tal lo pasaste en tu cita señor Maestro Pokemon?" pregunta Misty haciendo énfasis en la palabra "cita"

"Oh, muy bien, comimos tres platos de comida cada uno y luego comimos un montón de tortas" dice Ash riéndose. Max tiene ganas de vomitar después de escuchar toda la comida que ingirieron esos dos Snorlaxs disfrazados de seres humanos.

"¡Oye Ash! Tengo que hablar contigo a solas..." dice Misty tomándole de la mano y pensando "_Siempre quise hacer eso pero... ¡oh! ¡qué raro! No me está cuestionando nada_"

"¡Oye Ash! ¡Tierra a Ash!... ¿Qué te pasa?" cuestiona la pelirroja una vez que los dos están solos en la cubierta del barco. Misty lo llevó de la mano por casi toda la cubierta.

"Mi-mi-misty..." dice Ash apuntando con su otra mano a las manos entrecruzadas de los dos.

"Ups, se me olvidó soltarte..." ironiza Misty, quien se siente feliz al ver cómo balbucea Ash después de que ella le tomara la mano. "_Quizás él me quiera después de todo..._" piensa para sí la ex líder de gimnasio.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" pregunta Ash recomponiéndose del tartamudeo anterior

"Quiero hacerte un par de preguntas" dice Misty agachando la cabeza

"¿Preguntas?" pregunta Ash con tono de broma y malicia

"¡Oh vamos! No te burles, es algo serio para mí..." dice Misty molestándose con la actitud de Ash

"Bueno, está bien, pregunta ya..." habla Ash apurando el asunto

"Ash. ¿Te hubiese gustado ser mi pareja en el campeonato de Isla Milagro?" cuestiona Misty

"Uuuhm... sí, ¿por qué no me gustaría? Eres una gran entrenadora Pokemon, tienes Pokemon fuertes, nos conocemos mucho..." explica Ash intentando no sonrojarse al imaginar la idea

**Imaginación de Ash (Pequeño Sueño)**

"¡Pikachu! Tacleada de Voltios" grita Ash; "Gyarados, Hidro Bomba ahora" ordena Misty

...

"Ash y Misty son los ganadores." dice el relator

"¡Ganamos!" dice Misty abrazando a Ash

"_¿Por qué me estoy imaginando esto?_" cuestiona el propio Ash extrañado ante ese último gesto de Misty en su propio sueño. Se extraña más aún al notar ese hormigueo extraño que invade su cuerpo "_¡Hey! ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo todas estas cosas?_" sigue cuestionándose antes de acabar la visión.

**Fin del Pequeño Sueño **

"¿En serio? ¿Te habría gustado ser mi compañero?" cuestiona Misty sorprendida

"¡Claro! Ya te lo dije, ¿por qué no me gustaría?" sostiene Ash

"No lo sé..." dice Misty intentando evadir esa pregunta y procediendo "Ash, ¿te gusta Angie?"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Misty?" pregunta Ash con una cara de sorpresa tal que cualquiera de nosotros pagaría por ver.

"Lo que te dije, ¿te gusta Angie o no?" dice Misty con un tono serio. Realmente no está bromeando con la pregunta.

Ash se pone a pensar. Imagina a Angie en todos los ámbitos posibles. Tarda un par de minutos en responder, la pelirroja ya va perdiendo la paciencia (y las esperanzas).

"_Angie es simpática. Ama los Pokemons, la comida, es competitiva, fuerte, valiente y hasta amable... pero, ¡no me gusta!_" piensa Ash llegando a una conclusión

"No, no me gusta" aclara Ash

"¿Estás seguro, señor Maestro Pokemon? Mira que en el campo de batalla los dos parecían estar sincronizados..." dice Misty ocultando su molestia al recordar eso

"Estoy seguro. No, ella no me gusta" dice Ash. Su mirada reafirma lo que sus palabras dicen, generando la tranquilidad (y la esperanza) necesaria en Misty como para continuar con el interrogatorio

"Tercera pregunta. ¿A qué te referías con que ahora te interesaban las chicas?" cuestiona la pelirroja

"No te voy a responder esa pregunta, se supone que vinimos a conversar... además, ¿para qué me preguntas todas esas cosas?" cuestiona Ash ahora

"Eso no te interesa. ¿Vas a responder o no?" replica Misty molesta

"Sabes, estás actuando bien extraña últimamente... y ¡NO! No te pienso responder eso" dice Ash molesto

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Ash" contesta Misty elevando el tono de voz

"Misty, no me digas que estás celosa..." comenta Ash reconociendo que la actitud de Misty durante el interrogatorio iba dependiendo de sus respuestas [N/A: ¡Algún momento de luminosidad ha de tener nuestro Ash!]

"¡NO! ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de alguien como tú?" grita Misty. Ash siente esa frase como una pateadura en ciertas partes. Un verdadero golpe bajo. "_¿Por qué ahora me importa?_" se cuestiona dentro de sí con esa incomodidad y esa rabia que va surgiendo en el entrenador Pokemon.

"¡Mira quien lo dice!, yo no sé qué ve en ti ese estúpido de Rudy..." replica Ash herido por lo anterior y sin medir las palabras.

"No estarás hablando en serio..." gritonea Misty aún más fuerte en la misma situación de Ash. Definitivamente esa frase la golpeó, fue como si Ash de pronto estuviera saltando sobre su estómago mientras come una rosquilla despreocupado, esa frase era peor que Angie, Bianca, Melody y todas las chicas que alguna vez pusieron celosa a Misty juntas. "_No puede hablar en serio... no puede..._" piensa la pelirroja aguantándose las lágrimas.

"No voy a seguir hablando de esto contigo" dice Ash molesto y retirándose.

Por alguna razón que Ash desconoce, las palabras de Misty lo hirieron. Sí, tal cómo lo leen. Una extraña ansiedad y un dolor interno que no tiene un órgano en específico ni un remedio específico (al menos, no un medicamento) se apodera del muchacho. Comienza a sentir rabia contra Misty. "_¿Quién se cree para decirme eso?_" piensa Ash aumentando la rabia cada vez que aparece el rostro de Misty en su mente. También hay tristeza en el joven entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. La frase que la pelirroja le dijo va haciendo eco una y otra vez torturándolo sin entender el porqué le afecta tanto.

"_¿Cómo podría estar celosa de alguien como tú? ... como tú ... como tú ... como tú_" va escuchando Ash en su mente. Pikachu sale al paso y nota la mirada extraña que tiene su entrenador. Su mirada es pensativa pero, a la vez, delata mucha tristeza. Los gestos, el ceño fruncido y la expresión de su rostro indican que esa tristeza está acompañada de una rabia que crece a medida que sus pies avanzan por la cubierta. "¿Pikapi?" pregunta Pikachu preocupado, pero no recibe respuesta. Ash ni siquiera lo nota. Ash también pasa al lado de Mewtwo y Max, su mirada perdida les dice que algo no anda bien pero Ash sólo prosigue su camino. Pikachu les explica a Mewtwo y Max que no sabe lo que pasó con Ash, por lo que el Pokemon ratón decide seguir a Ash.

Nuestra querida pelirroja también está muy dolida, sin duda la frase de Ash le cayó como un balde de agua fría. "_¿En qué estuve pensando todo este tiempo? Ash jamás verá en mí a alguien con quien pueda...no sé, nunca me verá como una pareja. Para él siempre seré una mujer gritona, peleadora, que sólo sabe insultarlo y hacer que confirme su idiotez..._ " piensa la pelirroja recordando la frasecita que le propinó Ash: "_¡Mira quien lo dice!, yo no sé qué ve en ti ese estúpido de Rudy.._." suena en su cabeza repetidas veces. "_Yo no sé qué ve en ti..._", "_quizás qué pensarás de mí..._" continúa pensando la ex líder de gimnasio.

Mewtwo y Max ahora miran cómo Misty camina con la cabeza gacha, un par de lágrimas se asoman sobre sus mejillas. Ya se están imaginando qué tipo de cosas pudieron haber pasado como para que ambos salieran tan afectados. "¿Qué te pasó?" pregunta Max inocentemente.

"Nada, sólo confirmé que los sueños sólo son eso... sueños" replica la pelirroja metiéndose en su habitación y cerrando con llave.

**Locación: Playa de Isla Milagro**

Ash camina taciturno por la playa. "_¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto? ¿Por qué me desagrada tanto Misty ahora? ¿Por qué me duele cuando veo su rostro en mi mente? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien quiere venir a explicármelo? ¿Quién podría saber...? ¿Brock? ¿Tracey? ¿Mi madre? ..._" va pensando Ash. De pronto, se sienta en la arena mirando al mar. Con sus manos se toma las piernas flectadas a la altura de la rodilla.

"¿Pikapi?" pregunta Pikachu preocupado y jalando el pantalón de Ash con una de sus patas delanteras para llamar la atención. "¡Oh Pikachu!" dice Ash notando recién a su Pokemon inicial y mejor amigo. Pikachu ve cómo Ash, sin poder controlarse, comienza a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

"No sé qué me pasa, pero me siento mal..." murmura el entrenador. Pikachu no sabe qué cosa podría hacer, si traerle un medicamento, pedirle ayuda a Mewtwo, darle un Impactrueno... a final de cuentas, aún no sabe el motivo.

"¿Pika ka pi?" pregunta Pikachu. Ash puede traducir eso después de tantas veces que lo ha escuchado, viene a ser algo así como "¿Qué te pasa?".

"Tuve una discusión con Misty... me dijo que ella nunca podría estar celosa de alguien como yo. No sé porqué me afecta que me dijera algo así... es decir, claro que Misty es una persona importante en mi vida, es mi mejor amiga, pero ¿por qué me duele?" cuestiona Ash en voz baja, como un susurro desanimado, explicándole a Pikachu lo que le ocurre. Pikachu lo mira y observa que su denso entrenador está en el camino correcto que le permitirá dilucidar cuáles son realmente sus sentimientos por la hermosa pelirroja. Lo malo es que este es el momento más inoportuno de todos. El mejor amigo de Ash solamente atina a sonreír. Con sus manitos le pide un espacio a Ash, el entrenador se reacomoda generando más espacio (recordemos que Ash estaba sentado con las rodillas en forma de montaña y con sus brazos rodeando las rodillas) cerca de la panza del glotón entrenador. Ya encima de Ash, Pikachu abraza a Ash a la altura de la panza. El entrenador sólo atina a agachar la cabeza, acariciar a Pikachu con una de sus manos y secarse las lágrimas con la otra.

"Gracias Pikachu por estar siempre conmigo" murmura Ash generando otras lágrimas que caen por su rostro y mueren anónimamente en la arena

"Pikapi" murmura Pikachu manteniendo el abrazo.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Rota / Habitación de Misty**

La noche ha caído. Desde que entró a su habitación que ha estado tendida en la cama. Se oye el sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo en la playa, la luz de la luna ingresa tenue en la habitación que utiliza la pelirroja.

"Misty, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Mewtwo desde el otro lado de la puerta

"Sí, no te preocupes. Ya se me pasará" aclara Misty preguntándose "_¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_"

Misty comienza a recordar lo que ha pasado durante estos dos últimos días. Las discusiones con Ash. La batalla de Gyarados contra Pikachu. ¿Realmente él quiso decir eso? La pelirroja se encuentra dividida, una parte insiste en tener esperanzas. "_¿Cómo es que él no va a sentir algo por mí?_" se pregunta Misty recordando un par de episodios. El primero ocurrió en Pueblo Paleta, antes de que comenzara su viaje este año. En la despedida, Misty le dio un gran abrazo a Ash y le besó la mejilla, el entrenador también respondió el abrazo y se quedó calladito después del beso. "_Él se sonrojó..._" piensa Misty. El segundo es la cita que tuvieron en el cabo de Cerulean antes de que partieran a Rota. Tras relatarle sus historias sobre Mewtwo y Gyarados, Ash mismo fue quien la abrazó. Fue un momento tan mágico para ella, él se preocupó por ella y fue él también quien se puso nervioso después del abrazo. "_Él se preocupa por mí_" confirma Misty en su cabecita. El cansancio y estos pensamientos hicieron que la pelirroja cerrara sus ojos y se entregara al mundo de los sueños, siente nuevamente la esperanza que ha alimentado el sentimiento de la pelirroja durante estos años, la misma esperanza que ha hecho que ella se guarde de todos solamente para él, porque no va a existir otro hombre en su corazón... sólo él.

**Sueño de Misty / Locación desconocida, presumiblemente es Isla Amarilla**

Un grupo de hombres de negro está atacando un Tentacruel gigante que está en una playa escondida. Los cazadores están lanzándole bombas al Pokemon acuático, quien usa sus tentáculos para destruir las maquinarias. Ante esto, uno de los cazadores saca un poderoso Salamence que empieza a atacar a Tentacruel gigante.

"¡Salamence! Usa Pulso Dragón" ordena el cazador

Los cazadores, con las maquinarias que quedan, comienzan a inmovilizar a Tentacruel gigante usando arpones. Estos arpones se van clavando en los tentáculos y en el centro del Pokemon (la parte negra). Tentacruel gime de dolor.

"_Pobre Tentacruel..._" piensa la pelirroja

"Pikachu, debemos ayudar al Tentacruel gigante" sostiene Ash apareciendo en el sueño de Misty

"_¿Qué hacías en la zona de los Tentacruel?_" se pregunta la pelirroja

"¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!" ordena Ash

"¡Salamence, atácalo con Pulso Dragón!" ordena el cazador

Tentacruel comienza a liberarse de los arpones usando sus tentáculos. Cientos de Tentacools y Tentacruels aparecen y, coordinadamente, utilizan su ataque de Surf para hacer una ola gigante que revienta en la playa. Pikachu recibe el impacto del Pulso Dragón y sale volando hacia el mar. La ola de los Pokemon acuáticos hunde a Pikachu, revienta en la playa y se lleva parte de las maquinarias.

"¡Pikachu! ¡Pikachu!" grita Ash lanzándose al agua con la ropa que tiene puesta. "¡Pikachu!" grita desesperado

"¡Pikapiiiiiiiiiii!" grita Pikachu a la distancia. Ash comienza a nadar adentrándose en el mar "Ya voy, Pikachu" escucha la pelirroja en su sueño reconociendo la voz de Ash.

Después de nadar hasta donde está Pikachu, Ash se siente contento. "_Es tan lindo cuando se preocupa de Pikachu..._" piensa la pelirroja

Ash y Pikachu intentan nadar hacia la orilla, pero se encuentran lejos. "Si Misty estuviera aquí..." murmura Ash haciendo todo un esfuerzo titánico junto a su fiel Pokemon para alcanzar la orilla. No obstante, todo esfuerzo se hace inútil cuando comienzas a ser succionado por un remolino gigante.

"¡Pikachu! Estamos siendo arrastrados por un Remolino" dice Ash preocupado.

"Pikapi" murmura Pikachu asustado y aferrándose a Ash

"¡Tranquilo, Pikachu! Ya vendrá alguien a ayudarnos. Misty y Max vienen en camino, y Mewtwo también" asegura Ash. Pikachu sólo se aferra a Ash. Ash mira hacia todas partes sin poder ver más que agua, se puede apreciar el miedo en la expresión de sus ojos. El remolino de agua comienza ya a hundir a nuestros héroes. Ash y Pikachu gritan "Ayuda" pero nadie acude al llamado. La escena se va a negro para que luego Misty pueda ver cómo Ash y Pikachu yacen inconscientes en el agua, flotando inmóviles junto a los Seaking y Wailmers.

Escena en blanco... "_Ash, ¿por qué?_" se pregunta Misty sintiendo un dolor terrible después de ver a Ash y a Pikachu en ese estado. Ahora, aparece el tercer y último episodio de recuerdo antes de que la pelirroja sea despertada.

Misty está en el muelle esperando junto a Mewtwo, Max y Lucas. Miran al horizonte buscando a Ash y Pikachu. Estuvieron toda la tarde buscando, preocupados, especialmente ella. Un miedo terrible se apoderó de ella durante la búsqueda. "_¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te pase algo? ¿Qué pasa si te vas sin saber lo que siento por ti? No puedo vivir toda mi vida pensando en mis sueños... tú mismo fuiste quien me enseñó que los sueños son para cumplirlos..._" razona la pelirroja dentro de su pensamiento al mirarse así.

Lapras va cargando a Ash y Pikachu, quienes saludan a la distancia. El trío proveniente del mar se establece en la playa. Ash regresa a su Lapras y luego mira hacia donde están ella, Max, Mewtwo y Lucas. La distancia cada vez se va acortando, Ash sólo pone su típica sonrisa sincera de "hola amigos". De un momento a otro, ella lo abraza fuertemente y él, aunque tarda un rato en reaccionar, finalmente devuelve el abrazo.

"Me alegro de que estén bien. Me preocupé mucho por ti, y por Pikachu" susurra Misty

"¿Te preocupaste por mí?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Sí, te buscamos por horas" asegura Misty reforzando el abrazo

"_Ash... te amo_" piensa la pelirroja al finalizar la escena

**Fin de Sueño / Locación: Habitación de Misty**

Psyduck sale de su pokebola cabizbajo porque Misty lo culpa de que Ash estuviera con Angie y no con ella. Dentro de su cabeza no entiende muchas cosas, muchas de las órdenes de Misty, muchas de las rabietas de Misty, los intentos para hacer que nade, en fin... hay muchas cosas que ignora, pero una de las pocas cosas que el Pokemon pato no ignora es el afecto que Misty le tiene a Ash y lo que este último significa para ella. Por lo mismo, Psyduck (desconociendo la discusión que tuvieron Misty y Ash) camina y busca la habitación de Ash. Abre un montón de habitaciones, muchas de ellas con gente desconocida. Cuando la gente es despertada y se pregunta "¿Qué hace ese Psyduck aquí?", el Pokemon pato pone su expresión estúpida y se va a abrir otra puerta.

La última habitación que abre, irónicamente, es la que usa Ash. En ella se encuentran Mewtwo y Pika Pika sentados en una silla durmiendo. La cama de Ash está vacía. Ash y Pikachu no están. Esto alarma a Psyduck, quien de inmediato comienza a caminar para llegar a la habitación de Misty, la cual irónicamente está al lado. [N/A: Sí, Psyduck rodeó el barco completo hasta llegar a la habitación de Ash. Acá también se aplican las leyes de Murphy xD]

Una vez que rodea el barco y llega a la habitación de Misty, con una de sus manitas toma las frazadas que cubren a la pelirroja para sacarla de la cama. Sin obtener resultados satisfactorios, Psyduck intenta subirse a la cama de Misty sin éxito. Psyduck nuevamente pone su expresión estúpida. ¿Qué puede hacer para despertar a Misty? ¡Tiene que avisarle que Ash no está! Psyduck comienza a concentrarse (o, al menos, eso intenta) y, conociendo que él puede pensar y usar ataques cuando le duele la cabeza, empieza a pegarse cabezazos contra la cama. La cama de Misty vibra con cada cabezazo, la jaqueca de Psyduck aumenta y, una vez que se siente listo, usa su ataque de Confusión para levantar a su entrenadora. Lo malo es que, sin saber controlar muy bien el ataque, Psyduck libera a Misty de su Confusión aún en el aire, haciendo que se golpee contra el piso. La pelirroja despierta aturdida por el golpe.

"¡Psyduck! ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta Misty molesta pero en voz baja mirando que ya es de noche. Psyduck empieza a hacer gestos raros, como de desesperación. Intenta indicar que algo o alguien se fue, pero Misty, al no comprender nada del mensaje, decide seguirlo. "Bueno Psyduck, te acompañaré... aún no sé qué es lo que te pasa" suspira Misty mientras piensa en Ash. Psyduck la lleva a recorrer casi todo el barco para llegar a la habitación de Ash. Misty se pega con su mano en la cabeza en señal de frustración. "Recorrimos todo el barco para llegar a la habitación de al lado..." comenta la pelirroja molesta. Psyduck empuja la puerta, Misty ingresa a la habitación esperando encontrarse a Ash durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, pero... encuentra la cama vacía.

"¿Psyduck? ¿Esto es lo que me querías mostrar?" cuestiona la pelirroja preocupándose por el entrenador. Ya habían recorrido casi todo el barco gracias a la estupidez de Psyduck, por lo que sabía que él no estaba en la embarcación. ¿Dónde estaría entonces?. Psyduck se limita a afirmar con la cabeza y poner su expresión boba habitual. "Bien, vamos a buscarlo" dice Misty regresando a Psyduck a su pokebola.

Misty comienza a pensar en los lugares adonde Ash pudo ir después de que discutieran.

**Flashback de la Discusión** [N/A: Sí, otra vez... es necesario xD]

"Sabes, estás actuando bien extraña últimamente... y ¡NO! No te pienso responder eso" dice Ash molesto

"No sé de qué estás hablando, Ash" contesta Misty elevando el tono de voz

"Misty, no me digas que estás celosa..." comenta Ash

"¡NO! ¿Cómo podría estar celosa de alguien como tú?" grita Misty

"_Si supieras Ash, si supieras..._" piensa la pelirroja agregando en su cabecita "_¿Podrá ser que te molestó lo que dije?_"

**Fin del Flashback**

La pelirroja mira, por mera coincidencia, hacia la playa queriendo buscar una explicación. La luz de la luna llena le permite ver un bultito extraño sentado en medio de la playa. Misty va a su pieza en busca de los binoculares. Después de echar una miradita, confirma lo que su corazón le iba diciendo: "_¡Es Ash!_" exclama en su cabecita.

**Locación: Playa de Isla Milagro**

Cientos de estrellas diminutas y brillantes adornan el negro que compone al Universo. Se escuchan las olas del mar rompiendo suavemente en la orilla de la playa. Ash se encuentra sentado, mirando al mar, preguntándose qué es lo que siente y porqué le duelen tanto las palabras de Misty. Pikachu, ahora, se encuentra en el hombro del entrenador. Han pasado horas desde que Ash llegara a este lugar y no se ha podido ir. No ha tenido hambre debido a la gran comilona que tuvo con Angie, la brisa marina acaricia sus cabellos negros y le permite mantenerse fresco; los Pokemons ya no son un tema para él, al menos no hasta que sepa qué es lo que le pasa. Pikachu lo mira con preocupación, han pasado horas y aún no se da cuenta. ¿Necesitará tanta ayuda?

Ash saca de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta el anzuelo Mini-Misty, pone sus manos juntas como si fuera a beber agua de un río y, cuidadosamente, mueve sus dedos para que el anzuelo quede en medio. "Hace tanto tiempo que nos conocemos, ¿por qué ahora me siento así?, ¿por qué ahora siento cosas que antes no?, ¿por qué contigo siento cosas que no siento con nadie más?, ¿qué es lo que te hace diferente?, ¿acaso eres... alguien especial?" murmura Ash mirando el anzuelo. Pikachu observa la escena, no puede dejar de ser adorable (y triste) ver a Ash mirando el anzuelo con sus ojos llorosos pidiendo una explicación.

"Pikachu, ¿tú crees que Misty sea una persona diferente?... diferente a todas las demás que hemos conocido ¿Qué será lo que tiene que me hace sentir esto?" cuestiona Ash. El entrenador es una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, es como si Dios hubiera puesto cada sentimiento en un tarrito de pintura y los hubiera lanzado, a propósito, en Ash convirtiéndolo en un mezclador celestial. Ya no sentía rabia contra Misty, ni siquiera se acordaba de las palabras de la discusión, tenía una confusión enorme. La pelirroja se aparecía en su mente y no dejaba espacio para nada más, sus ojos color esmeralda, su pelo anaranjado, el suave color de su piel, la dulzura de su voz... todo hacía que Ash sintiera ese extraño hormigueo, el mismo al cual se había estado familiarizando por la cercanía que comenzaba a tener con Misty (sin que él sospechara o se diera cuenta de ese cambio). Sin embargo, no podía estar alegre, una enorme inseguridad se apoderaba de él. Es cierto que Ash pocas veces se ha mostrado inseguro, pero es porque nunca le tocó lidiar con cosas como ésta, ¿qué podía hacer en este caso si ni siquiera él mismo entendía qué le pasaba?

Pikachu, en el hombro del entrenador, pronunció la frase que clarificó todo el asunto. "Pikapi pika chu Pikachupi" (Traducido es: Ash, tú amas a Misty) escucha el entrenador entendiendo cada palabra de la frase. Por un momento, tiembla. "_No puede ser. No puede ser_. _Debe ser una broma..._" piensa Ash en su cabeza. Se seca las lágrimas para poder ver mejor, su cara tiene una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad. Voltea para mirar la expresión de Pikachu. "_Realmente piensa eso, él cree que es eso_" razona Ash después de ver la expresión de su Pokemon. Acto seguido, Ash se voltea para mirar el anzuelo que reposa en sus manos. Ash cierra sus ojos y comienza a recordar.

**Pensamiento de Ash / Flashbacks numerosos (no hay orden cronológico)  
**

Misty observando cómo fue que pescó a Ash y a Pikachu. "_No puedo amar a Misty, ¿o sí?_" piensa

Ash celebrando con Misty la captura de Caterpie "_Es tan extraño lo que siento_" piensa

Misty gritándole en el duelo de gimnasio por la Medalla Cascada "_Se enoja con facilidad_" enumera para refutar la idea

Misty tomándole de la mano en el Festival del Pico de la Doncella "_Pero es hermosa..._" asegura Ash considerando la idea

Misty burlándose de él porque se perdieron otra vez "_Siempre discute conmigo_" enumera para refutar

Joy diciendo que cuando dos discuten/pelean mucho lo hacen por se aman "_¿Será posible?_" se ilusiona Ash

El Equipo Rocket diciéndoles en el dirigible que los dos parecen tórtolos "_Siempre lo negamos..._" enumera sin saber si eso es bueno o malo

Misty gritándole que aún debe su bicicleta "_La bicicleta, solamente me seguías por eso..._" piensa Ash entristeciéndose

Misty despidiéndose de él en ciudad Viridian "_Nunca quise que te fueras_" razona el entrenador

Ash mirando el anzuelo Mini-Misty en Sinnoh "_Te extrañé mucho durante mis viajes, nunca fue lo mismo sin ti..._" asegura Ash

Ash y Misty batallando en la Copa Remolino "_Nunca ha existido alguien como tú..._" agrega Ash

Ash recordando a May, Dawn, Iris y la próxima chica que vendrá en quizás qué temporada "_Nadie se compara contigo_" entiende Ash

Misty abrazándolo después de llegar en Lapras con su frase "Me alegro de que estén bien. Me preocupé mucho por ti, y por Pikachu"... "_Te preocupas por mí_" comprende Ash esbozando una sonrisita

Misty enviándole el anzuelo con el profesor Oak "_Siempre estuviste conmigo..._" piensa Ash. Vuelve a sentir ese extraño hormigueo y deja de sentirse inseguro. Un extraño calor se apodera de él, su cara se va sonrojando al recordar todas estas cosas.

Misty esperándolo en Pueblo Paleta "_Te importo..._" enumera Ash llenándose de ilusiones con esos pequeños detalles que va recordando. Unas lagrimillas traviesas van cayendo por los ojos del entrenador, esta vez son de felicidad al comprender lo importante que es él para ella.

Misty contándole su experiencia de Mewtwo y Gyarados "_Tú me importas..._" agrega Ash

La pelirroja luchando junto a Rudy contra Pikachu y Luxray "_Quiero que estés a mi lado..._" comprende Ash entendiendo sus celos.

Misty, Mewtwo y Pikachu consolándolo tras el sueño de Lucario "_Tú me entiendes..._" se explica Ash entendiendo que Misty es la única persona que realmente lo conoce tan bien (sin contar a su madre).

Ash abrazando a Misty "_Ese hormigueo sólo lo provocas tú...esa sensación de estar completo_" comprende Ash

Misty besando la mejilla de Ash "_Creo que Pikachu tiene razón... amo a Misty. Sólo ella me hace sentir tan... feliz_" entiende Ash finalizando su sueño.

**Locación: Playa de Isla Milagro**

Pikachu se muestra atento a las expresiones que va poniendo Ash, parte con una cara incrédula bastante entendible considerando que estamos hablando de Ash, el único que es capaz de amar por tanto tiempo a una persona sin darse cuenta de aquello [N/A: En realidad, existimos otros que somos como Ash para su consuelo y desgracia de otras xD].

El tiempo se hizo eterno mientras Ash mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, el cual sólo era quebrado periódicamente por el rompimiento de las olas y unas extrañas pisadas que venían de alguien que está detrás de Ash. Pikachu se voltea para ver quien es, en un principio siente algo de miedo, ¿quién estaría parado atrás de un Ash meditabundo y confundido a las una de la madrugada? ¿Qué querría esa persona de él?

Cuando la luz de la luna ilumina su rostro, Pikachu sonríe. Es la persona indicada para el momento indicado. Ash pasa de la incredulidad a la esperanza, estando en el hombro del entrenador puede tocar las mejillas de Ash que se vuelven rojas al entender todo lo que le está pasando, lágrimas silenciosas salen desde sus ojos al armar el rompecabezas y, finalmente, una sonrisa sincera se forma en el rostro de Ash. Su mirada vuelve a centrarse en el anzuelo Mini-Misty.

"_¿En qué estará pensando? ¿Por qué mira el anzuelo que le dí?_" piensa la pelirroja callada, no se le ocurre qué decir ni qué hacer. Solo Pikachu ha notado su presencia.

"Como no me di cuenta antes" dice Ash mirando a Pikachu. Misty se pone nerviosa, "_¿cómo no te diste cuenta antes de qué?... ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿será que ya conoces mis sentimientos?_" piensa Misty. Un temblor la recorre, siente mucha tensión y ansiedad. Quiere saber qué es lo que dirá Ash. Pikachu sonríe, Ash se dio cuenta al fin. La siguiente frase, ni Pikachu, ni Misty, ni Mewtwo que tuvo una Premonición sobre esto, la vieron venir pues resume todo lo que vio a través de sus recuerdos.

"Amo a Misty... siempre lo hice y recién ahora me doy cuenta" pronuncia Ash sin titubear agregando "¡Es hermosa!, sólo mírala Pikachu... hasta en el anzuelo lo es". Pikachu sonríe y celebra, mientras que la pelirroja que se encuentra detrás de él se acerca silenciosamente, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, flecta sus rodillas y abraza a Ash por detrás, sus manos se aferran al pecho del entrenador, mientras que su rostro se posa, tal como una mariposa, en el hombro del joven insomne.

"_Ash me ama_... _para él soy hermosa_" es lo único que puede escuchar Misty en su pensamiento una y otra vez. Siempre fue un sueño escucharlo, mas ahora que se ha hecho realidad no sabe cómo reaccionar, por dentro siente que es uno de esos fuegos artificiales al que le llegó la hora de explotar y de mostrar toda la hermosura que siempre ha guardado. Al principio, cuando lo escuchó, creyó que estaba dormida y se restregó los ojos para comprobar que estaba despierta, mas al escuchar que Ash piensa que ella es hermosa, su corazón latió con más fuerza sintiendo toda la sangre que fluye dentro de su cuerpo, se sintió llena de vida, sintió que no necesitaba nada más para estar feliz.

"Ash" susurra estando en el hombro del entrenador. Él, incrédulo, se queda paralizado ante el abrazo y la cercanía de Misty. Butterfrees comienzan a apoderarse de la panza de ambos entrenadores, los dos también sienten ese hormigueo recorriéndolos por completo y, cuando ella sonríe, él siente un alivio enorme, ya no tiene que tener miedo. "Ash, yo también te amo" susurra teniendo a Pikachu, a su amado Ash y a la luna como testigos. Acto seguido, la pelirroja se acerca (no es mucha la distancia de todos modos) y besa a nuestro héroe, fundiéndose ambos en aquel tímido pero significativo beso que los trasladó a otra dimensión con sensaciones nuevas y (muy) agradables.

"¡Pika!" exclama Pikachu contento porque al fin, luego de años y años de espera, por fin...Ash y Misty están juntos. [N/A: Es el gesto que hace Pikachu cuando Bianca/Latias besa a Ash, pueden buscarlo en Youtube, es divertido ver a Pikachu así xD]

...

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**

/

¡Por fin! Me reí escribiendo las partes de Ash y Angie y me las sufrí con Misty (pobrecita). De todos modos, creo que me quedó creíble y mantuve la psicología de los dos protagonistas (que era, a las finales, lo que más me importaba). El final quedó vergonzosamente cursi pero creo que salva considerando lo que me costó, ustedes dirán si quedó bien o fue demasiado. Tenía muchas ideas, incluso pensé en forzar a que Misty se fuera hacia Kanto y dejara a Ash solo...pero después dije "nah, es mucho". También pensé en chutear la confesión y todo para después de Rota, específicamente para el cumpleaños de Misty, pero... no pude resistirme, era tan natural usar la intensidad de las discusiones para beneficio propio. Ahora viene el mayor problema o desafío (dependiendo de cómo lo quiera mirar): escribir con estos dos queridos personajes como si fueran una pareja. Como sea, se viene muy interesante... pues en el otro capítulo llegan a Rota hehehe.

**Respuestas a los Reviews**

**Chino**: See, Rudy-Mary-Angie vinieron para revolver los sentimientos de nuestros queridos protagonistas, pero viendo cómo terminó este capítulo...creo que sirvió. Lo de los videos te lo puse en un review interno que hice. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.


	14. Poder de Aura y Ala Arcoiris Parte 1

**Capítulo 13 - El Poder del Aura y el Ala Arco Iris (Parte 1)  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo / Lucario)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Aura del Árbol del Comienzo**

"Amo, ¿Usted cree que es la decisión correcta?" pregunta Lucario a Sir Aaron

"Sí, amigo. Yo te encerré en el báculo para que vivieras en un mundo mejor, no para que sufrieras el mismo destino que yo" asegura Sir Aaron

"Pero... si ya estamos juntos, ¿para qué vamos a separarnos?" cuestiona Lucario

"Porque aún no es tu tiempo. Además, no voy a dejarte con cualquiera..." dice Sir Aaron

"¿Cómo planeas hacer que Ash venga para acá? Tiene que morir primero..." asegura Lucario

"No es necesario si trae un Pokemon fantasma" complementa Sir Aaron

"¿Un Pokemon fantasma?" se pregunta Lucario agregando "¿Ash tiene un Pokemon fantasma?"

...

**Locación: Rota**

Ash, Misty, Mewtwo y Max arriban a la ciudad de Rota después de dos días de navegación. Desde la última noche en Isla Milagro, hasta ahora, han cambiado algunas cosas. Para empezar, Ash y Misty ahora son novios. Pikachu es el más contento con la nueva (y primera) relación amorosa de su entrenador, pues para él Misty es la mujer perfecta para Ash, además de ser una de sus mejores amigas y una de las pocas personas que sabe cómo acariciarlo. Mewtwo se tomó la noticia con naturalidad, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Lo que más tiene es curiosidad, ¿cómo actuará Ash frente a Misty ahora que son novios? ¿Cómo afectará este noviazgo a las interacciones del grupo?. Max, por su parte, se tomó la noticia con mucha sorpresa. No es para menos considerando que, la última tarde de estadía en Isla Milagro los dos salieron muy afectados de una conversación que tuvieron y, al otro día, prácticamente no se les podía separar y se miraban como si nunca hubieran existido Angie, ni Rudy ni Mary. Para Pika Pika es todavía una novedad y no comprende mucho la trascendencia de esto. Claro, él no esperó siete años para que esto pasara como su par.

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en el palacio de Rota, son recibidos por Lady Aillin [N/A: Supongo que se escribe así, no encontré el personaje en internet y cuando vi la película escuché algo como eso], junto con su sirvienta. Las dos, de inmediato, reconocen a Ash y a Max.

"¡Ash! ¿Eres tú?" pregunta Lady Aillin sin perder su tono de formalidad

"Sí, somos nosotros" habla Ash presentando a todo el grupo.

La princesa invita a cenar a nuestros protagonistas en el palacio. Para Misty todo esto es una novedad, Ash le había comentado un poco sobre cómo era el palacio pero jamás se lo había imaginado. Es cierto que Misty no es precisamente la mujer más femenina que haya aparecido en la serie, pero se muestra fascinada con la enorme cantidad de disfraces disponibles para el torneo anual que se celebra en la localidad en honor a Sir Aaron y su fiel Lucario. El grupo le comenta a la princesa sus planes para llegar al Árbol del Comienzo.

"¿Cómo es que llegarán al Árbol del Comienzo?" pide Lady Aillin

"Aún no lo sabemos" señala Ash rascándose la cabeza

"No es un viaje corto si se hace a pie" complementa Max recordando que tardaron casi una mediodía en llegar para allá

"Ash, no me digas que nunca pensaste en cómo ibas a llegar al Árbol desde Rota..." reclama la pelirroja a su novio al tiempo en que mira el Árbol a través de la ventana. Realmente es un largo trecho el que les queda por recorrer.

Antes de que Ash logre responder, en el comedor, aparece un muchacho vestido con unas ropas parecidas al disfraz de Sir Aaron que usó Ash. Junto a él, un Riolu se asoma tímidamente para mirar al resto de las personas que están en la mesa.

"Él es Satoshi, mi sobrino. Quiere aprender sobre los poderes de aura" presenta la princesa

"¡Wow! Un Riolu" dice Ash esbozando una sonrisa y delatando con su tono de voz cierta nostalgia. Misty, Mewtwo y Pikachu son los únicos que notan ese sentimiento en la voz de Ash, para los dos primeros no hay mayor explicación salvo un posible deseo de tener un Riolu por parte de Ash, mientras que el mejor amigo de Ash entiende el porqué. Todo se remonta a una de sus tantas aventuras en la región Sinnoh.

"Ash, ¿qué te pasa?" pregunta Misty a su novio en voz baja

"Nada, es sólo que estaba recordando a un viejo amigo" comenta Ash

"¿Te refieres a Lucario?" pregunta Lady Aillin

"No, me refería a un Riolu que conocí en la región Sinnoh" dice Ash

"¿Conociste un Riolu en la región Sinnoh? ¡Ash Ketchum! ¿Cómo fue que nunca nos contaste?" pregunta Misty incrédula y un poco molesta

"No sé porqué no conté antes la historia" aclara Ash

"Espera... ¿tú eres Ash Ketchum? ¿El mismo que liberó a Lucario de su báculo?" pregunta el muchacho entusiasmado

"Sí-sí-sí, lo soy..." dice Ash nervioso ante el entusiasmo del pequeño

"¡Entonces tú debes saber todo sobre los poderes de aura!" exclama Satoshi contento

"En realidad no, no sé mucho sobre el aura..." responde Ash un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo

"Aunque Lucario dijo que tenías el mismo aura de Sir Aaron" agrega Lady Aillin

"¿No eres un guardián de aura?" pregunta Satoshi sorprendido

"No, soy un entrenador Pokemon" aclara Ash con un tono distendido

...

Tras una agradable conversación, en la cual Ash explica los motivos de la visita al reino de Rota y Satoshi presenta algunas de sus aventuras con Riolu dentro del reino, el muchacho le pide a nuestros héroes si es que puede acompañarlos en su viaje al Árbol del Comienzo. A decir verdad, nunca se ha acercado ni siquiera al camino que conduce a aquel mágico lugar debido a los peligros que le han dicho que existen. Prefiere jugar con Riolu en el palacio, en las aldeas vecinas y leer algunos libros que hablan sobre poderes de aura. Paradojalmente, los seres que dominan mejor la teoría del aura son Mewtwo, Max y el propio Satoshi, mientras que los únicos que han podido comprobar sus poderes aurales son Ash y Riolu, quienes los hacen de manera natural y sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

La madre de Satoshi aparece terminada la cena, después de que su hijo le comentara sobre Ash y el viaje que emprendería, evalúa si dejará que su hijo los acompañe al Árbol del Comienzo. Después de varias horas "negociando", la madre acepta al ver que nuestros héroes no tienen cómo movilizarse. Será la madre de Satoshi quien los lleve en su furgoneta. La señora se presenta con el nombre de Sakura.

**Locación: Furgoneta de Sakura / Camino al Árbol del Comienzo**

En los primeros asientos están Sakura y su hijo Satoshi junto a su Riolu. En la segunda fila están Ash, Pikachu y Misty. Más atrás, en la tercera fila de asientos, están Mewtwo y Max leyendo sobre los poderes de aura. Pika Pika duerme al lado del libro.

"Ash, ¿por qué sonríes? ¿Es porque nos encontraremos con Lucario?" pregunta la pelirroja aprovechando de tomarle la mano

"No, es que estoy viendo a Riolu" comenta Ash, acariciando la mano de su novia

"¿Es por lo que viviste en Sinnoh?" pregunta Satoshi

"Sí, aún me acuerdo de ese Riolu y me acuerdo de Lucario. Los dos fueron Pokemons muy especiales para mí" responde Ash

"¿Por qué fue tan especial ese Riolu?" pregunta Misty adelantándose a Satoshi. El resto de los ocupantes comienza a prestar atención

"Será mejor relatar todo desde el principio. Riolu había sido secuestrado desde su hogar por un grupo que lo quería para tener su poder" relata Ash triste al relatar esta tarde y agregando "Después de ser secuestrado, otro grupo malvado también lo secuestró sacándolo del lugar de sus antiguos captores. Allí, él logró escapar pero, con las malas intenciones de sus captores, había dejado de confiar en las personas".

"Como el Lucario de Sir Aaron, que no confiaba en nosotros al no comprender porqué Sir Aaron lo encerró en su báculo" agrega Max. Ash afirma con la cabeza

"Cuando nosotros lo encontramos, Riolu estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda. Al intentar acercarme para ayudarlo, él me atacó usando su Esfera Aural" cuenta Ash

"¡Espera! ¿Un Riolu que puede ocupar Esfera Aural? ¡Eso es imposible!" exclama Satoshi

"No lo sé, pero aquel Riolu podía hacer ese ataque, supongo que es porque era un Riolu bastante especial" afirma Ash prosiguiendo "La gente de la cazadora J también estaba detrás de ese Riolu; un Policía Pokemon, mis amigos y yo nos encargamos de proteger a Riolu. En ese entonces fue cuando Riolu comenzó a confiar en mí y pudimos conectar nuestras auras" relata el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

"¿Pudiste conectar tu aura con un Riolu que ni siquiera era tuyo?" pregunta Satoshi sorprendido.

"¿Cómo pudiste comunicarte a través del aura?" pregunta Max buscando la página en el libro

"No lo sé. Riolu, usando su aura, me mostró sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos" relata Ash

"¿Ash? ¿Tú conoces cómo uno puede usar el poder del aura para buscar a alguien?" pregunta Mewtwo interesado al saber que ese nivel de conexión implica el poder de búsqueda

"Claro, pero no me preguntes cómo, sólo sé hacerlo... al menos, con Riolu, pude hacerlo" explica Ash

Mewtwo se queda estático ante la respuesta. Durante sus días de descanso en Isla Milagro, especialmente aquel día en que Ash y Misty discutieron, Mewtwo estuvo leyendo aquel libro sobre poderes de aura que le regaló Max. Pudo revisar tres capítulos, uno hablaba sobre la visión de aura, el segundo acerca de cómo saber cuándo otros seres tenían potencial de aura y, finalmente, el tercero trataba sobre ataques y combinaciones relacionadas con el poder de aura. Todos sabemos que Ash es una persona "especial", sin embargo, no deja de ser sorprendente el hecho de que Ash sepa usar características avanzadas del aura solamente usando su intuición e ignorando la complejidad de las mismas. Mewtwo había hojeado el libro con anterioridad y la habilidad de ubicar a algo o alguien sólo se puede dar cuando hay una fuerte conexión entre los dos seres que la emplean y ambos son poseedores de un aura fuerte.

"No me sorprende que sepas manejar habilidades avanzadas de aura, después de todo, eres alguien especial, Ash" complementa Mewtwo

"No sé si sea alguien especial, solo me alegro de que gracias a esa conexión que pude establecer con Riolu, él pudo confiar en mí, logramos salvarlo de sus captores y pudimos devolverlo a su hogar" dice Ash contento

"Tengas poderes de aura o no, para mí sigues siendo alguien especial" dice Misty rodeando a su novio con su otro brazo disponible. Ash no puede emitir una respuesta ante eso, al menos, no una respuesta hablada. Se sonroja, sonríe y observa los ojos esmeralda de Misty que lo miran con atención. Sí, Ash aún no domina la combinación de "cumplido de Misty" y "contacto con Misty". La pelirroja sabe que costará, en un principio, que Ash se vuelva romántico y comience a responder a los estímulos, pero bien le basta (por ahora) con saber que su querido novio se sonroja y se siente contento por tenerla a su lado.

"¡Pikachu!" dice Pikachu queriendo reafirmar lo dicho por Misty. Mewtwo y Max se sorprenden ante la facilidad que tiene Misty para transformar las situaciones anecdóticas y especiales de Ash en cumplidos para él. Es curioso, considerando que antes todos estos halagos los hacía de manera más implícita y queriendo esconder algo, algo que ahora es demasiado evidente.

"Gracias, aunque creo que todos somos especiales" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza de vergüenza con la mano que tiene libre

El grupo avanza siguiendo la ruta que va indicando Riolu con sus manitas desde el asiento del copiloto. Para guiarse, Riolu utiliza su visión de aura reconociendo el sendero que cruzó para bajar desde el Árbol al reino. Max y Ash comienzan a relatar algunas de sus aventuras en esta zona del mundo Pokemon. Pikachu le relata su vivencia a Pika Pika y Mewtwo. El Pokemon psíquico siente cierta alegría al saber que, quizás, volverá a ver al Pokemon a partir del cual lo crearon y que, esta vez, lo verá con fines pacíficos. Después de horas de conducción, la tarde va cayendo y el cielo comienza a llenarse de tonalidades rojas, amarillas, anaranjadas y rosadas. Nuestros héroes se dedican a descansar en las aguas termales que anteceden al Árbol.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

El grupo, para descansar, se cambia de ropa y se pone trajes de baño para meterse dentro de las reparadoras aguas termales. Ash, Misty y Pikachu forman un grupo, mientras que Max, Mewtwo, Pika Pika, Satoshi y Sakura forman otro.

"Aún no puedo creer que Ash y Misty sean novios. Nunca me lo imaginé" dice Max mirando cómo el parcito de entrenadores está sentado con Pikachu entre medio de ellos recibiendo las caricias de ambos.

"No debería extrañarte tanto, Misty es una persona muy parecida a Ash en muchos aspectos" complementa Mewtwo

"Se ven lindos, no sabía que Ash tenía novia..." indica Sakura.

"Fue hace pocos días que se hicieron novios" agrega Max

"Aunque se han querido desde que se conocieron hace mucho tiempo" comenta Mewtwo

"Me gustaría poder tener poderes de aura como Ash" comenta Satoshi mirando con un poco de tristeza a Ash. Mewtwo y Sakura notan esto.

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Quién te ha dicho que no tienes poderes de aura?" dice Max alentando a Satoshi

"Nadie, pero es que yo nunca me he conectado con Riolu, quizás yo no tenga poderes" dice Sir Satoshi decepcionado. Riolu lo mira con pena y se sienta junto a él.

"Mewtwo, ¿tú has podido conectarte con Ash?" pregunta Max sabiendo, en parte, la respuesta

"Yo he podido usar telepatía con Ash y con Misty, pero eso ha sido gracias a mis poderes psíquicos, no debido a mi poder de aura" aclara Mewtwo

"¿Es por eso que me pediste ese libro? ¿Quieres aprender sobre los poderes de aura?" entiende Max

"Así es, sé que tengo poderes psíquicos fuertes, pero me gustaría sentir el poder del aura" responde Mewtwo

"¿Tú también quieres aprender sobre los poderes de aura?" pregunta Satoshi al Pokemon psíquico

"Sí, cuando Ash me contó que Lucario podía ocupar el aura me dio curiosidad y quise aprender" comenta Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash, ¿haz oído la voz de Lucario últimamente?" pregunta Misty acariciando a Pikachu

"No, desde esa vez que soñé con Lucario y ustedes estuvieron en mi habitación consolándome..." dice Ash agachando la cabeza

"Oh, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien" comenta Misty tomándole la mano a Ash y brindándole su apoyo. Pikachu, aprovechando, se va nadando para jugar con Pika Pika y dejar solitos a los tórtolos.

"Gracias Misty, sabes, me agrada saber que te preocupas por mí. No me preguntes porqué... pero me agrada" dice Ash sonriendo tímidamente. Misty ahora es quien no sabe cómo responder, por lo que emite una sonrisita, acerca su rostro depositando un húmedo y suave beso en la mejilla de Ash para luego levantarse y caminar hacia su bolsito color rojo. "Misty, ¿qué haces?" pregunta Ash sentado y sonrojado después de aquel contacto de su piel con los labios de la pelirroja.

"Creo que mis Pokemon de agua adorarán las aguas termales" dice la pelirroja sacando todas sus pokebolas y lanzándolas al agua, salvo una que contiene cierto Pokemon especial: Psyduck. En las aguas termales se materializa el equipo (casi) completo de la ex líder de gimnasio: Corsola, Politoed, Gyarados, Horsea, Marill y Feebas.

"¿Qué Pokemon es ése?" pregunta Ash apuntando con su dedo a Feebas

El Pokemon pez comienza a salpicar tirándole agua a Ash y apartándose del resto de los Pokemon. Una vez que Misty se mete al agua, Gyarados se le acerca para recibir unas caricias de su entrenadora. Politoed y Corsola se dedican a jugar a perseguirse, mientras que Horsea y Marill juegan usando la cola de este último.

"Es Feebas, es un tanto malhumorado pero es muy poderoso" dice la ex líder de gimnasio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Desde cuándo Misty tiene a ese Pokemon?" pregunta Mewtwo apuntando al solitario Feebas

"Lo capturó en isla Amarilla, antes de buscar a Ash" aclara Max

"¿Y por qué huye de ella?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico

"No lo sabemos. A decir verdad, es un Feebas bastante extraño, conoce ataques como Hidropulso y Poder Oculto... y tiene un pésimo carácter" describe el entrenador de Hoenn

"¿No se supone que los Feebas son como los Magikarps?" pregunta Satoshi

"Claro. no deberían saber ataques útiles" responde Max

"Los Feebas evolucionan en Milotic, ¿cierto?" pregunta Sakura

"Así es" aclara el entrenador de Hoenn

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Voy a acercarme, quiero conversar con él, no me gusta que se sienta mal o incómodo con nosotros" dice la pelirroja nadando hacia Feebas. El Pokemon pez, al ver que la entrenadora se acerca, prepara un Hidropulso y se lo lanza explotándole en plena cara. La pelirroja con todo su rostro mojado y con el pelo suelto. Ash se acerca nadando para ayudar a Misty, mientras que Mewtwo y Max miran incrédulos la escena.

"¿Misty?, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Ash recogiendo el cole (o la coleta, no sé cómo se dirá en otros países) que habitualmente usa Misty en el pelo y que está en el agua.

"Sí, pero aún no entiendo qué tiene ese Feebas contra mí" dice la pelirroja volviéndose a acercar a Feebas. Feebas, otra vez, genera un Hidropulso y se lo lanza a la entrenadora de Pokemon de agua. Esta vez el Hidropulso impacta tanto en Misty como en Ash, dejándolos mojados por completo.

"Feebas, sólo quiero conversar contigo, no he hecho nada para que me odies" dice Misty. Feebas está dispuesto a lanzar otro Hidropulso cuando aparece Gyarados dispuesto a defender a Misty. El Pokemon pez, al ver al poderoso e imponente Gyarados, deja de hacer el Hidropulso y se tranquiliza de mala gana. "Gyarados, no tenías para qué hacer eso" dice Misty acariciando a Gyarados, quien devuelve las caricias con una expresión alegre. El nuevo y testarudo Pokemon de Misty observa con mucha atención la relación de cariño que hay entre Misty y Gyarados comenzando a tenerle cierto respeto a Misty, al menos, el suficiente como para no lanzarle Hidropulsos cada vez que ella le hable.

"¿Vendrás con nosotros?" pregunta Misty mirándolo y devolviéndose a la orilla del estanque de aguas termales. Ash aprovecha de sacar a Squirtle para que nade un poco y juegue con algunos Pokemon de Misty. Feebas comienza a acercarse y se pone junto a Gyarados, quien después de echarle una miradita, lo ignora y nada hacia el lugar donde está su entrenadora.

"Tu Gyarados es muy cariñoso" dice Ash contento por la cercanía que tiene aquel Pokemon con su novia

"Sí, pero tú sabes qué precio tuve que pagar para que lo fuera" comenta Misty agachando la cabeza y recordando aquellos difíciles momentos

"Misty, eso ya no te debería preocupar, ahora Gyarados y tú son amigos... además, conociéndote, sé que si vivieras eso de nuevo, actuarías igual" habla Ash. La pelirroja se sorprende ante las palabras maduras de Ash, lo que dijo su novio fue bastante emotivo (y cierto), haciendo que nuestra querida Misty emita una gran sonrisa sincera y apoye su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador quien simplemente se deja querer. Gyarados y el resto de los Pokemon de la pelirroja, incluyendo al Squirtle de Ash, miran con sorpresa esta "extraña" cercanía que tienen ahora los dos entrenadores. No es que se sientan celosos ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario, después de tres años escuchando a Misty con sus historias de Ash y conociendo los sentimientos de su querida entrenadora, se alegran al ver que, al parecer, por fin son correspondidos.

"Tus Pokemon parecen estar contentos" dice Ash mirando la cabellera de Misty y emitiendo una sonrisa

"Es obvio que tienen que estarlo, ellos también estuvieron años esperando a que volvieras y te quedaras conmigo" comenta Misty suspirando

"¿A que me quedara contigo? ¿Querían que estuviera en el gimnasio?" pregunta el entrenador sacando a relucir su gran densidad

"Veo que aún hay cosas que podrían cambiar y mejorarse..." dice la pelirroja con una gota de decepción tras el comentario anterior

"Pero explícame, ¿querían verme en el gimnasio? Para eso me hubieras llamado, yo feliz me hubiera quedado contigo" comenta Ash

"Gracias Ash, pero me refería a otra cosa..." asegura la novia de Ash contenta tras escuchar esa última frasecita

"¿A qué cosa?" cuestiona Ash sin entender

"Me refería a que ellos esperaron años para que volvieras y fueras mi novio" susurra Misty en el oído del entrenador. El solo hecho de escuchar la voz de Misty y percibir la cercanía de la pelirroja con su oído hizo que el entrenador sintiera nuevamente el característico hormigueo, mas al escuchar "_para que volvieras y fueras mi novio_"... el hormigueo no fue lo único que se apoderó de él, sintió un calorcito especial en sus mejillas y pudo comprobar que estaba sonrojándose al escuchar el siguiente comentario de Misty. Cada vez que ella se refería a él como "su novio" pasaba esto, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea, no es que le molestara, todo lo contrario, le encantaba pero le sonaba muy rara a la vez. ¿Alguna vez Ash Ketchum pensó que tendría una novia? Hace una semana, ni siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza y hoy, hoy la tiene a su lado.

"Ups, creo que tus mejillas están calientes, dejarías pálido a un tomate, será mejor que salgas del agua..." dice la pelirroja en un tono juguetón y travieso.

"¡Oye!" replica Ash un poco molesto con la broma de Misty

Los Pokemon se ríen y Gyarados se acerca a Ash. En un principio, el entrenador siente miedo al ver tamaño Pokemon enfrente de su cara, pero se tranquiliza un poco al comprobar que sus intenciones no son malas.

"Ash, quiere que lo acaricies" dice la pelirroja entendiendo el lenguaje corporal de su Pokemon

"¿En serio?" le pregunta Ash al propio Gyarados, quien afirma con la cabeza. Tímidamente Ash estira su mano para acariciar al Pokemon con apariencia de dragón. Esperando encontrar una piel rugosa y áspera, termina sorprendido al notar que las escamas y el cuerpo-en-sí de Gyarados es bastante agradable al tacto. Gyarados muestra otra expresión alegre al recibir las caricias de Ash.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mewtwo, Max, Satoshi y Sakura observan la relación que tienen Gyarados y Misty, para luego sonreír al ver a Ash acariciando a Gyarados.

"La relación de Gyarados y Misty se parece a la de Ash con Pikachu" establece Max

"Es porque tienen orígenes similares" resume Mewtwo

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Sabes ver el pasado?" pregunta Satoshi

"No, pero puedo ver el futuro con mis poderes psíquicos" comenta Mewtwo

"¿Y entonces?" cuestiona Satoshi

"Eso no les interesa" dice Mewtwo poniéndose un poco agresivo y saliéndose del agua. Es obvio que no puede revelar que fue testigo de la cita que tuvieron Ash y Misty en el cabo Cerulean, sería una falta de respeto para ellos. Max y Satoshi se asustan al notar aquel tono de voz agresivo, por lo que no desean ahondar más en aquel tema y deciden dejar su curiosidad insatisfecha. Sakura, en tanto, muestra cierto respeto al Pokemon psíquico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El grupo se levanta para secarse y cambiar de ropas antes de que anochezca. Misty regresa a todos sus Pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas, mientras que Ash deja a Squirtle en la tierra para que converse con Pikachu y Pika Pika. El trío de Pokemons se muestra bastante contento, especialmente Squirtle que no compartía tanto con su entrenador y uno de sus mejores amigos (Pikachu) desde hace un tiempo. Satoshi y Riolu encuentran una flor del tiempo. Al verla, temeroso de no tener poderes de aura, Satoshi le dice a Riolu que la active por él. El Pokemon de Satoshi toca la flor del tiempo y se muestra el pasado inmediato, cuando Satoshi encontró la flor y le pidió a Riolu que la tocara.

"¡Así es cómo funciona una flor del tiempo!" exclama Satoshi entusiasmado para luego preguntarle a nuestro héroe "¡Ash! ¿Es cierto que tú solo pudiste activar las flores del tiempo?".

"Sí, Lucario también podía hacerlo" responde Ash

"¿Puedes mostrarnos algo sobre aquel Riolu usando la flor del tiempo?" cuestiona Sir Satoshi

"Lo intentaré" dice Ash sonriendo

Misty se siente un poco nerviosa, pues inconscientemente recuerda el sueño que Ash tuvo recordando la muerte de Lucario. Mewtwo se muestra bastante atento, sabe que dentro de la historia se revelarán aspectos clave de los poderes de aura, mientras que Max observa la historia como una de las tantas aventuras que ha vivido su héroe y amigo Ash. Satoshi y Riolu observan para entender mejor cómo era aquella relación que establecieron Ash y ese Riolu. Sakura, en tanto, observa las expresiones de su hijo y se muestra contenta ante la disposición de Ash.

Ash se acerca a la flor del tiempo, la toca con una de sus manos e inmediatamente se activa para sorpresa de los presentes, salvo Max, Pikachu y Mewtwo. Inmediatamente comienza a transformarse el entorno para dar paso a la visión del pasado como si fuera un holograma.

**Visión de la Flor del Tiempo: El secuestro de Riolu** [N/A: Se recomienda ver los capítulos "Pokemon Ranger y el rapto de Riolu". Son dos capítulos, parte 1 y parte 2. Pueden buscarlos en tu[at]tv. Además, les aviso que iré cortando partes para mostrar los comentarios de nuestros protagonistas hehehe]

Un Riolu aparece entrenando su ataque de Esfera Aural junto a un anciano. El anciano, mientras lo mira, está tallando un Riolu de madera para entregárselo a su Pokemon. La preevolución de Lucario, al recibir este regalo, se muestra bastante contenta. Es ahí cuando aparecen unos señores malvados que lo secuestran y se lo llevan para hacer experimentos. Más adelante, aparece Riolu dentro de un camión escuchando las conversaciones que sostienen sus nuevos captores.

"Qué tonto, ¿no?, el ingenuo de Riolu confío en nosotros...creyó que lo llevaríamos a casa" habla una de las personas dentro del camión. Al hacerlo, Misty y Mewtwo muestran un gran disgusto contra esas personas.

Riolu con un ataque de Esfera Aural destruye la parte trasera del camión y escapa, aunque tiene un brazo herido. El Pokemon fugitivo aparece en medio del camino donde se encuentran caminando Brock, Ash y Dawn. Ash muestra una expresión extraña y después de eso se acerca al Pokemon lastimado. Riolu, desconfiando de él, le lanza una Esfera Aural.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Pobre Riolu..._" piensa la pelirroja

"Ese Riolu sí sabía Esfera Aural, ¡es increíble!" exclama Satoshi

"Riolu" murmura Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ash es desplazado un par de metros hacia atrás. Brock y Dawn se acercan para socorrerlo. Pikachu y Piplup preguntan, en su lenguaje, si Ash está bien.

"Tranquilos, estoy bien. Vaya, fue un buen ataque eh" dice Ash mirando a Riolu

"De seguro esa fue una Esfera Aural" dice Brock

"¿Una Esfera Aural?" pregunta Dawn

"Sí, ese ataque se aprende después de que Riolu evolucione en Lucario. Pero esta vez no, es increíble" dice Brock

"Ese Riolu en verdad debe ser muy especial" agrega Dawn

"Especial o no, Riolu necesita ayuda" dice Ash levantándose y acercándose de nuevo a Riolu.

**Locación: Camino al Árbol del Comienzo**

"Así fue como conociste a Riolu, ¿puedes mostrarnos algún momento donde usaron su poder de aura?" dice el muchacho entusiasmado

"Supongo" dice Ash

"Ash, ¿puedo intentar activar la flor del tiempo?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Claro, inténtalo" dice Ash para sorpresa de Misty, Max y Satoshi

Mewtwo pone una de sus manos en la flor del tiempo, la cual, al contacto con los dedos de Mewtwo, se activa obteniendo el mismo resultado de Ash. Ahora pueden continuar con la historia.

**Visión de la Flor del Tiempo: Contacto de Ash y Riolu  
**

Riolu está siendo tratado con una Super Poción en uno de sus brazos. Un extraño personaje es quien suministra la poción, mientras que Ash está junto a Riolu mirando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Quién es él?" pregunta Misty

"Es Kellyn, es el Policía Pokemon que nos ayudó para regresar a Riolu" dice Ash

"_Ash siempre se preocupa de los Pokemon, sean suyos o no_" piensa Mewtwo admirando la generosidad de Ash, la misma que le hizo elegirlo como su entrenador y compañero.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Muy pronto te sentirás bien" dice Kellyn. Riolu pone una expresión de sorpresa al ver el cuidado que le brinda el Policía Pokemon. Riolu se aleja y se sienta portando un bolsito en su mano.

El grupo junto a Kellyn se pone a conversar sobre Riolu. Ash se ve preocupado por aquel Pokemon.

"Parece que Riolu ha sufrido tiempos difíciles y eso dificulta el que confíe en alguien" establece Kellyn

"Tal vez por eso es que Riolu atacó a Ash" razona Brock

"Tomará tiempo para que Riolu confíe en la gente de nuevo" dice Kellyn

Riolu saca la escultura en madera que le talló su antiguo amigo y la admira de la misma forma en que Ash admiraba el anzuelo Mini-Misty esa madrugada en que supo que amaba a cierta pelirroja.

"Oye, ¿no es el muñeco que le habías dado a Riolu antes?" pregunta Dawn

"Sí, fue un regalo del hombre que lo crío" explica Kellyn

Ash muestra una expresión de sorpresa. Está experimentando el poder de aura y se está conectando con Riolu. Dentro de su cabecita está viendo la vida pasada de Riolu, sus recuerdos. Por razones lógicas, la flor del tiempo no puede mostrar los pensamientos de las personas, así que los demás sólo se quedan mirando la expresión de Ash. El entrenador, una vez que la conexión acaba, se acerca para quedar detrás de Riolu.

"Es lo más valioso para ti, ¿en verdad, Riolu?" dice Ash. Riolu voltea la cabeza y lo mira con atención. Ash agrega "Usaste tu aura para decirme eso".

"Ash, explícame eso de que Riolu usó su aura" comenta Dawn impactada

"Riolu usó su aura para transmitir sus emociones y recuerdos. ¿Verdad Ash?" dice Brock

"Sí" dice Ash voltéandose hacia sus amigos

"¡Eso es increíble!" dice Dawn. Kellyn se acerca hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Ash

"El aura es como un sentimiento o sensación. Todos los seres vivientes tienen un aura única. Amigo Ash, parece que tu aura y la de Riolu encajan a la perfección" establece Kellyn poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Ash

"Sí" dice Ash agachándose para quedar a la altura de Riolu y agregando "Te ayudaré a ir a casa, no te preocupes por la cazadora J, puedes confiar en mí. Te lo prometo".

**Locación: Camino al Árbol del Comienzo**

"¿Quién es la cazadora J?" pregunta Sakura

"Era una cazadora Pokemon, se dedicaba a capturar Pokemons raros para venderlos. Era muy mala y su forma de capturar era despreciable" responde Ash evocando sentimientos de rabia

"¿Qué es lo que hacía?" pregunta la madre de Satoshi

"Los convertía en estatuas" dice Ash

"¿QUÉ?" preguntan Mewtwo, Misty, Sakura y Satoshi

"Eso, los convertía en estatuas. Suerte que ya se acabó" dice Ash

"¡Wow! ¿Y convirtió a Riolu en estatua también?" pregunta Satoshi

"Sí, pero aún siendo una estatua pudo decirme dónde estaba gracias al aura" responde Ash

"Eso es increíble" comenta Max. Mewtwo ahora se interesa aún más en los poderes de aura, bien podría ser útil para ocasiones donde Ash se encuentre en peligro como aquella vez en que el mar se lo tragó.

Misty se acerca a su novio y le dice, mirándolo con ternura, "Me alegra que sigas siendo el mismo todavía"

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Ash sin entender la razón de la frase

"A que siempre te preocupas por los Pokemon que lo necesitan, incluso si no son tuyos" comenta Misty

"Eso es verdad, gracias a ti aprendí a tener esa relación de cariño con mis Pokemon" agrega Max emitiendo una sonrisa

"_Y de no ser por eso, yo no te hubiera elegido como mi entrenador_" piensa Mewtwo limitándose a sonreír.

Sakura, Satoshi y su Riolu quedan impresionados al ver cómo Ash y Riolu se comunicaron, fue el propio Pokemon quien transmitió sus emociones y sentimientos y es gracias al aura de Ash que él pudo recibir el mensaje. ¿Realmente el aura de Ash era tan especial como para hacer eso? El entrenador, ante los halagos de sus compañeros, no puede hacer más que su típico gesto de vergüenza: rascarse detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Desde ese entonces Riolu se mostró más cercano a ti?" pregunta Satoshi impresionado y queriendo ver más

"Sí, aunque después de que J nos persiguiera terminó confiando plenamente en mí" replica Ash

Nuestros amigos se establecen en el sector, resguardándose en el interior de la furgoneta. La noche ha caído, las estrellas se apoderan de la vista de nuestros protagonistas. El ambiente es bastante tibio pues en medio del camino hicieron una fogata para comer algo antes de dormir y ésta aún no se apaga. Manteniendo sus posiciones se encuentran Sakura, Satoshi, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Max y Pika Pika. En las afueras, sentado mirando el fuego un Ash meditabundo piensa en Riolu y en Lucario. ¿Por qué Ash estará ahora recordando a Riolu? ¿Tiene ese Riolu alguna relación con el Lucario de Sir Aaron? ¿Para qué Lucario lo ha llamado durante todo este tiempo? Son muchas las preguntas que se hace nuestro protagonista mientras una joven pelirroja se encuentra detrás, callada, observando. Ash cierra sus ojos y recibe una comunicación proveniente de Lucario.

"_Ash, debes venir solo, trae un Pokemon fantasma_" escucha en su mente.

"¿Para qué quiero un Pokemon fantasma?" dice Ash mirando hacia el Árbol del Comienzo

"_Te será útil para que converses con Sir Aaron y conmigo_" escucha reconociendo la voz de Lucario.

"¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?" pregunta Ash

"_Ash, confía en mí_" oye dentro de su mente

"Ash, ¿qué te pasa?" pregunta Misty preocupada al ver cómo su novio dialoga con el aire (aparentemente)

"Nada. Es Lucario, me está hablando usando el aura" dice Ash

"¿Y qué es lo que te dice?" pregunta la pelirroja

"Que debo ir solo y tengo que llevar un Pokemon fantasma" responde el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"¿Ash? ¿Tienes un Pokemon fantasma?" pregunta Misty

"Sí. Un Gastly, lo traigo conmigo, ¿quieres verlo?" bromea Ash

"No, preferiría ir contigo, ¿estás seguro de que no puedo acompañarte?" comenta la pelirroja

"Misty, yo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, pero si Lucario dice que debo ir solo...debe ser por algo" habla Ash

"¡Pero Ash! Con todas las cuevas y caminos te vas a perder, ¡ahora no tienes un Riolu o un Lucario adelante indicándote su aura!" replica Misty agregando "No voy a dejar que te pierdas, para eso prefiero perderme contigo".

"No hablarás en serio, tú siempre eras la que se molestaba cuando nos perdíamos" bromea Ash

"Bueno, pero las cosas han cambiado, además, una cosa es perdernos como grupo y otra cosa es que te pierdas tú solo" razona Misty

Ash estaba dispuesto a responder, cuando recibe una señal por parte de Lucario, lo que genera que cierre sus ojos y se concentre.

"_Ash, ¿por qué no te acercas? Tu aura me indica el mismo lugar de antes_" escucha Ash en su mente

"Lucario, eso es porque es de noche. En la mañana avanzaré" dice Ash aún con los ojos cerrados

"_Bien. Por cierto, ¿quién es la persona que está a tu lado?_" cuestiona Lucario usando su aura para comunicárselo a Ash

"Ella es Misty, mi novia" presenta Ash pensando en que Lucario puede estar viendo algo a través del aura

"_¿Tienes novia?_" es la única pregunta que Lucario puede hacer usando su aura

"¿Puede acompañarme?" pregunta Ash

"_No es conveniente, el árbol la reconocería como un agente extraño_" responde Lucario. Ash, al escuchar eso en su mente, muestra una cara triste. No es que le tenga miedo a perderse, de hecho, eso ni siquiera le preocupa, sino que le gustaría estar con ella, su compañía le agrada y le hace sentir más seguro de sí mismo. Podríamos decir que Misty logra hacer que Ash catalice sus energías y saque lo mejor de él.

"¿Puedo ir?" pregunta Misty a Ash ignorando si él realmente puede escucharla cuando está comunicándose a través del aura

"No, el árbol podría hacerte daño" asegura Ash agregando "Lo siento". Misty también pone una cara triste, al menos sabe y tiene la constancia de que Ash lo intentó. Además, el motivo tampoco es injustificado, realmente podría pasarle algo si es que va al Árbol del Comienzo. Pero, ¿quién le asegura que Ash no correrá peligros esta vez? ¿Quién le asegura que su novio no estará todo el resto de su vida buscando la cueva que le lleve a la salida? Porque, yendo a los hechos concretos, tanto Sir Aaron como Lucario están muertos.

"¿Cómo vas a guiarte entonces?" pregunta Misty

"¿Lucario? ¿Cómo voy a guiarme? La última vez tú fuiste mi guía" dice Ash en voz alta y preocupándose recién del tema

"_Yo te guiaré. Mi aura está contigo_" transmite Lucario

"Lucario me guiará usando su aura" le dice Ash a Misty

"Eso no me deja tranquila, Ash, debes prometerme que regresarás" dice la pelirroja sentándose para mirar las estrellas. Instintivamente Ash también se sienta y las mira junto a ella.

"Son hermosas las estrellas, mira cuántas hay esta noche, casi nunca había podido detenerme para verlas..." dice Misty

"Yo tampoco, ni siquiera esa noche las miré, estaba concentrado entendiendo lo que me pasaba" comenta Ash

"Lo único alegre de ese día fue escucharte decir eso y lo que vino después" comenta la pelirroja aprovechando de tomarle la mano a su novio. Desde ese día ella tiene la costumbre de tomar su mano, es una forma de tomar la iniciativa, iniciativa que casi nunca tiene Ash. Sabe que volver a Ash un hombre romántico y que tome la iniciativa tardará más que la evolución de un Magikarp en Gyarados, pero la pelirroja no siente prisa, ya tiene todo lo que soñó durante siete años. Está viajando con el muchacho al cual ama, ella puede decir a viva voz que lo ama, ella misma escuchó desde su propia boca que él la correspondía, e incluso se ha dado el gusto de besarle los labios un par de veces y él le ha correspondido, sin contar las otras tantas veces en que ella le ha besado sus mejillas. ¿Para qué apurar las cosas?

Al día siguiente, la separación es bien emotiva. Sakura se siente triste al ver que Ash no deja que su hijo vaya con él, pero sabe que hay razones de peso, ¿cómo será de peligroso que ni siquiera deja que su novia lo acompañe?. Satoshi recibe palabras de cariño por parte de Ash para que no se sienta mal y no se preocupe. Ash junto a Pikachu y Mewtwo se retiran rumbo al Árbol del Comienzo. Mientras que Misty, Max, Sakura y Satoshi junto a su Riolu se devuelven a las termas usando la furgoneta de Sakura. Antes de subirse al vehículo, Misty abrazó fuertemente a Ash, le plantó un beso en los labios, lo que generó cierta sorpresa y un temblorcillo en nuestro héroe, para luego posar su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador y susurrarle en el oído "Cuídate mucho, no me iré sin ti de aquí".

Después de unos minutos fundidos en ese abrazo, Ash se conmovió al ver la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía su novia, podía percibir en el beso anterior y en su mirada el miedo a perderlo, a que le ocurriera quizás qué cosa pues todo se podía esperar de un ambiente tan hermoso pero hostil (para los humanos) como lo es el Árbol del Comienzo. Satoshi y Riolu con algo de frustración veían cómo Ash y sus dos Pokemon amigos se marchaban. Pika Pika se quedó haciéndole compañía a Misty y los demás.

Así fue cómo Ash, Pikachu y Mewtwo comenzaron su viaje. Caminaron durante horas para llegar a los pies del Árbol del Comienzo, supieron que estaban cerca cuando apareció el primero de los tres Regis: Regirock. Pikachu y Mewtwo estaban en posición de ataque cuando el gigante de roca los miró y dejó que continuaran su camino a través del Árbol. Lo único que pudo pronunciar Ash después de aquel hecho fue: "Gracias Regirock". Pikachu y Mewtwo estaban extrañados, no se imaginaban un camino expedito.

**Locación: Árbol del Comienzo**

"Lucario, guíame" pronuncia Ash tanto en la realidad como en sus pensamientos. Ash cerró sus ojos y comenzó a ver más allá del lugar donde se encontraba. El recordar cómo conectaba su aura con la de Riolu le permitía usar su aura para comunicarse con Lucario. El Pokemon de Sir Aaron, a través del aura, le estaba mostrando el camino hasta llegar a las cuevas. Pikachu y Mewtwo acompañan a nuestro héroe. El camino a través de las rocas es bastante sencillo, mientras caminan pueden ver un montón de Pokemons de tipo hierba y bicho en las zonas bajas del árbol, al mismo tiempo en que pueden ver Pokemons de roca como Gravelers y Onixs dentro de las cuevas. Es aquí cuando aparece el segundo Regi: Registeel, quien tampoco ataca al trío.

Mewtwo se pregunta a cada momento dónde es que estará Mew, pero no manifiesta su inquietud para no salirse del motivo de esta visita: Lucario. Pikachu, en tanto, disfruta de la compañía de Ash. Cuando llegó al Árbol lo primero que extrañó fue a su querido mejor amigo humano. Ash, en tanto, va recordando su viaje, la compañía de Lucario, el cómo aquel Pokemon los defendió de los tres Regis, entre otros acontecimientos. Una vez que llegan a una especie de lugar donde se cruzan todos los túneles, Mewtwo reconoce el lugar en el sueño de Ash.

"Ash, este fue el lugar donde Lucario dijo que se quedaría contigo" reconoce Mewtwo sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría esta conversación

"Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Ash sin cuestionarse mucho el asunto

"Vi tu sueño" responde Mewtwo esperando a que esa intromisión le significara cierto reto

"¿Puedes ver mis sueños también? Es maravilloso, Mewtwo" dice Ash contento. Pikachu queda impactado con la aseveración.

"¿No te molesta que vea tus sueños?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico agregando "Creí que era algo íntimo de cada persona"

"Bueno, claro que es algo íntimo de las personas, pero yo no tengo problemas en que veas mis sueños" responde Ash acariciando a Pikachu.

"Gracias, Ash" dice Mewtwo para luego agregar "Dile a Lucario que te guíe"

Ash afirma con la cabeza, cierra sus ojos y pide de nuevo la dirección a Lucario: "Lucario, indícame el camino". Dentro de su mente, puede proyectar la visión de aura que Lucario está haciendo para que se guíe. El camino indica una de las cuevas que deben seguir, el respectivo puente de hielo para cruzar y uno de los conductos para llegar a la cámara donde se encuentra el corazón del Árbol.

"_Gracias Lucario, ya vamos_" transmite Ash en sus pensamientos

Ash indica el camino, cruzan rápidamente la cueva y llegan a la parte de los puentes de hielo donde se topan con el tercer Regi: Regice. El Pokemon de hielo, al verlos, también los deja pasar sin problemas. Cruzan el puente de hielo tranquilamente, continúan andando por las cuevas hasta llegar al conducto que le había indicado Lucario. En este conducto, caminan y finalmente llegan a la cámara más grande e importante del árbol. La inquietud de Mewtwo es satisfecha cuando ve a Mew en el centro de la cámara. El pequeño Pokemon legendario comienza a revolotear alrededor de Ash y Pikachu, para luego saludar a Mewtwo y revoltear alrededor de él.

"Mew, eres muy simpático" dice Ash sonriendo. Minutos más tarde, Ash cierra sus ojos y pide la instrucción de Lucario. "_Lucario, ¿qué hago ahora? Estoy en el centro del Árbol_" transmite en sus pensamientos.

"_Usa tu Pokemon fantasma y haz que libere tu alma. Tenemos que hablar contigo antes de hacer esto_" dice Lucario usando su aura para comunicarse con Ash

"¿Cómo hago eso?" pregunta Ash incrédulo en voz alta

"_Es lo mismo que hicieron en la Torre Pokemon. Acá tenemos flores de tiempo también_" aclara Lucario

"¿Voy solo o también vienen Pikachu y Mewtwo?" cuestiona Ash

"_Los tres_" responde Lucario

"Una vez que seamos espíritus, ¿qué hacemos?" pregunta Ash en voz alta. Ante la idea Mewtwo se alarma, mas Pikachu le dice que se calme, ya intuye el método que usarán.

"_Cuando sean espíritus, métanse en el corazón del árbol_" ordena Lucario

"Bien" dice Ash dirigiéndose a Pikachu y Mewtwo. "Lo que debemos hacer es liberar nuestras almas, para eso usaremos a Gastly. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en la Torre Pokemon, Pikachu?" comenta el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. Pikachu afirma con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Ash, ¿no será peligroso?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico de dos metros

"No, ya lo he hecho antes" comenta Ash tranquilizando a Mewtwo

Ash saca a su Gastly, quien al salir comienza a abrazarlo de la misma forma en que los Pokemon de James (como Victreebel y los que siguieron) se abalanzaban sobre su cabeza para expresar su afecto. Una vez que el Pokemon deja tranquilo a Ash, el entrenador habla: "Gastly, necesito que nos separes de nuestros cuerpos y te quedes aquí por si acaso". El Pokemon fantasma asintió con la cabeza emitiendo una gran sonrisa, hace tiempo que no hacía cosas como ésta. Ash, Pikachu y Mewtwo se acostaron para no tener que caer de golpe, uno a uno fueron separados de sus cuerpos y las almas de éstos se desplazaron hasta el corazón del árbol.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

"Estoy preocupada por Ash, espero que pueda salir del Árbol" dice Misty

"Misty, Ash sabe cuidarse solo y tiene a Pikachu y Mewtwo con él, estoy seguro de que podrá defenderse de los Regis si es que salen a atacarlo" comenta Max

"¿Los Regis?" pregunta Satoshi sorprendido y aterrado

"¿Quiénes son los Regis?" pregunta Sakura viendo la expresión de su hijo

"Son un trío de Pokemons legendarios que resguardan el Árbol. La vez pasada nos atacaron y Lucario fue quien nos defendió" aclara Max sacando su Pokedex y poniendo la definición de cada Regi.

**Pokedex: Regirock. El Pokemon Pico Roca. Regirock está hecho de rocas y tiene en la cara un signo parecido al alfabeto braille. Algo curioso de Regirock es que sus rocas vienen de muchos lugares distintos. La razón es que si resulta herido en combate, busca rocas y se recompone, por lo tanto, es indestructible.**

**Pokedex: Registeel. El Pokemon Hierro. El cuerpo de Registeel está hecho de metal fuerte que le permite resistir muchos ataques, es decir, cuenta con una gran defensa. Los puntos de Registeel se desplazan en batalla para buscar a su oponente.**

**Pokedex: Regice. El Pokemon Iceberg. Este Pokémon esta hecho de hielo inderretible formado en la era de hielo. Sus marcas en su cabeza parecen ser sus ojos, cuando esta dormido se le apagan. Todo lo que rodea a este Pokémon se congela al instante.**

"¿Esos Pokemons resguardan el Árbol? ¿Cómo Ash va a cruzar sólo con su Pikachu y ese Pokemon que tiene?" pregunta Satoshi

"Mewtwo es un Pokemon muy poderoso, quizás tanto o más que el propio Lucario" establece Max

"¿Mewtwo? ¿Puedes verlo en el Pokedex también?" pregunta Sakura. Max otra vez pone la definición de Mewtwo [N/A: Sí, otra vez, hay que presentar a Mewtwo! xD]

**Pokedex: Mewtwo. El Pokemon Genético. Este Pokemon es de origen artificial, resultado de experimentos genéticos con el ADN de algunos Pokemon, entre los que se destaca Mew. Se dice que es uno de los Pokemon más poderosos dentro del orbe.**

"Con o sin Mewtwo, espero que Ash esté bien y no se pierda en el árbol. Ash es experto en perderse..." dice la pelirroja con su cabeza gacha

"Misty, no te preocupes, se nota que Ash sabe defenderse solo" comenta Max para ayudar a la pelirroja

"Según Ash, él podía ocupar el aura para ubicar a Riolu, eso es una habilidad avanzada, dudo que se pueda perder guiándose por el aura" establece Satoshi mirando una flor del tiempo y pensando en que Riolu podría activarla para mirar parte de la historia de Ash y Riolu.

**Locación: Corazón del Árbol del Comienzo / Esencia de la vida y del aura**

Ash, Pikachu y Mewtwo aparecen en medio de un extenso y hermoso campo. En un lugar apartado, pueden ver a un ser humano de gran estatura, con ropas parecidas a las que portaba Sir Aaron en sus cuadros. A su lado, un fuerte y sano Lucario está sentado junto a él mirando hacia el cielo nublado.

"¡Lucario! ¿Eres tú?" pregunta Ash moviendo sus manos para saludar

"¿Pikaaaaaaa?" pregunta Pikachu en su lenguaje, Mewtwo traduce algo así como "_¿Eres tú?_" también.

El Pokemon lucha/acero se voltea y saluda a Ash indicándole que se acerquen. El imponente Sir Aaron se levanta del pasto mostrando su estatura, se da vuelta y le dirije una sonrisa a Ash.

"Veo que tú eres Ash, Lucario me contó mucho sobre ti" dice Sir Aaron

"¿Sir Aaron? ¡Wow!" dice Ash impresionado

"Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?" dice y pregunta Lucario apuntando a Mewtwo

"Mi nombre es Mewtwo, soy un Pokemon psíquico creado por los humanos" responde Mewtwo presentándose en un tono formal

"¿Creado por los humanos?" preguntan Sir Aaron y Lucario sorprendidos

"Sí, Ash me contó mucho sobre ti Lucario, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos" comenta el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Y qué hace un Pokemon creado por humanos contigo? ¿Tú lo creaste?" pregunta Sir Aaron sorprendido todavía, definitivamente esto es algo mucho mayor que el chocolate.

"No, yo no lo cree, él eligió venir conmigo" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"¿Por qué lo elegiste, Mewtwo?" pregunta Sir Aaron

"Porque Ash es un ser único y especial. Él fue el primer humano que me ofreció ayuda y amistad a cambio de nada. Todos los seres humanos que había conocido deseaban mi poder, él no, sólo quería ayudarme y ser mi amigo" explica Mewtwo. Sir Aaron se sorprende al ver que su percepción de Ash hecha gracias a los relatos de Lucario se refleja en hechos como éste.

"Mewtwo, todos somos especiales y únicos, ¿recuerdas?" dice Ash

"¿Y Pikachu? ¿Cómo haz estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía" comenta Lucario mirando al mejor amigo de Ash que está en su hombro

"¿Es cierto que Pikachu es tu mejor amigo?" pregunta Sir Aaron contento al ver la felicidad de Pikachu

"Sí, somos los mejores amigos" dice Ash. Pikachu lo reafirma con bastante entusiasmo.

Ash, Pikachu y Mewtwo son invitados a sentarse en el pasto para hablar del tema para el cual fueron convocados al corazón del Árbol del Comienzo. Durante alrededor de tres meses el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta oyó los llamados de Lucario a través de sueños o simples voces que aparecían en su mente y demandaban su presencia en el lugar y ya era hora de saber el porqué. Un extraño nerviosismo se apoderó de Ash, ¿qué clase de misión tendría que cumplir ahora? ¿Para qué lo habían llamado?

"Ash. He conversado con Lucario y quiero que tú te encargues de él" dice Sir Aaron

"¿QUÉ?" preguntan Ash, Pikachu y Mewtwo en sus lenguajes

"Como oyes, cuando encerré a Lucario en el báculo era para que viviera y no sufriera el mismo destino que yo" establece el guardián del aura

"Pero... ¿por qué? Lucario, ¿no prefieres estar con Sir Aaron? Él es tu mejor amigo" dice Ash

"Sí, pero él dice que quiere darme una vida nueva en un mundo nuevo donde pueda disfrutar las bondades de éste" comenta Lucario

"Así es Ash, quiero que te hagas cargo de él para que viva esa vida nueva contigo" dice Sir Aaron. Ash y Pikachu no pueden estar más sorprendidos, mientras que Mewtwo sabiendo cómo termina la historia no se sorprende en lo absoluto.

"Solo puedo aceptar si Lucario quiere venir conmigo" razona Ash mirando a Lucario

"Lucario, hazlo, me sentiría feliz sabiendo que puedes hacer una nueva vida con Ash, cuando sea tu tiempo vendrás a mí de todos modos" complementa Sir Aaron

"Amo...yo..." dice Lucario sin poder terminar una respuesta.

...

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

Fue un capítulo más corto y quizás hasta menos emocionante, pero lo es porque viene con segunda parte. El título da la pista de la siguiente aventura y el siguiente Pokemon legendario que aparecerá. Tengo claro el método que usaré para que Lucario vuelva -si es que vuelve- o nuestros héroes vuelvan a la vida de todos modos, así que no tienen que preocuparse de eso. Les adelanto que uno de los que se quedó atrás se meterá en problemas y tendrá que vérselas con los tres Regi. Más no les puedo decir por razones obvias hehehe.

Espero que les agrade la forma en que estoy modelando la complicidad de pareja que tienen nuestros dos queridos protagonistas. La verdad es que cuesta imaginárselos juntos en la serie, pero creo que esto es lo más cercano al perfil del anime y lo que me parece coherente para el propio fic. Si alguno tiene sugerencias o algo, ¡bienvenidas sean! Yo sigo pensando... xD

Por cierto,** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BUENA RECEPCIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! Yo me sentía bien inseguro cuando lo publiqué, pero veo que fue un acierto y hasta fue tildado de "tierno"**, lo que me alegra bastante considerando que a un hombre como yo le debería costar más escribir sobre Romance xD. También darles gracias en general por sus reviews, pues me motivan para seguir escribiendo cuando la inspiración se disipa... =)

**LOS QUE EXTRAÑEN LO QUE PASÓ DESPUÉS DEL BESO NO SE PREOCUPEN... viene pero más adelante usando una fórmula conocida** ;)

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

**Chino**: Sí, yo creo que el capítulo anterior fue lejos el mejor de todos los que hay en la historia, combina el Drama con el Humor y el Romance de una forma bien coherente xD. Espero poder crear otros capítulos que logren la misma tensión y combinen esas tres cosas. De las frases, yo mismo me reía al escribirlas, acá no se dio tanto el tema del Humor porque Lucario merece un ambiente más formal. Además de que es verdad! Angie y Ash comen como cerdos xD. Y lo de la próxima chica... es una triste verdad, así como vamos con Pokemon... mis hijos también verán Pokemon y mis nietos también verán Pokemon y blah... en todas las temporadas van a cambiar de chica y Ash nunca estará con Misty U.U. (Tengo 18, con la edad notarán la exageración con la que hablo).

**Kasumi Mist**: ¡Sí! Al fin Ash se dio cuenta, costó pero lo hizo a su manera. Y muchas gracias por comentar eso ^^, me alegra que alguien note ese esfuerzo adicional que le pongo al fic para que se parezca a la serie que tanto queríamos los que la vimos desde pequeño. Lo de Psyduck, yo me reí de principio a fin escribiendo eso, ya me imaginaba a Misty siguiendo a Psyduck para llegar a la habitación de al lado jajaja. Por cierto, en tu perfil leí que pensabas que eras una escritora mediocre, yo no encuentro que lo seas, "Escarlata" estuvo espectacular, el juego de palabras que hiciste fue asombroso, eso no lo hace cualquiera, así que felicitaciones.

**Lore**: Los dos glotones fue algo entretenido de escribir, pero es verdad... se parecen hasta en eso. Y bueno, acá está mi intento de poner a Ash y Misty como una pareja. El cumpleaños de Misty viene en unos cuantos días más (y unos cuantos capítulos más también).

**Princess Kasumi 21**: Gracias por comentar y leer, yo estaba inseguro sobre la recepción del capítulo y comentarios como el tuyo (y, en general, de todos los demás) me hicieron sentir mejor :B. Y bueno, espero poder seguir escribiendo la historia de la misma manera, me gusta cómo va quedando y cómo estoy usando la psicología de los personajes. Saludos!

**VainillaChips**: Me da hambre tu nickname. Fuera de bromas xD, ya te dije cómo me las iba a arreglar para poner eso. ¡Saludos del sirenito!

**Gatita Kon**: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y comentar, continuaré la historia, ¡no te preocupes!


	15. Poder de Aura y Ala Arcoiris Parte 2

**Capítulo 14 - El Poder de Aura y el Ala Arco Iris (Parte 2)**

**(Ash / Misty / Mewtwo / Lucario)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

**Nota Aparte: ACÁ SE INCLUYE LA PARTE POST-BESO QUE OMITÍ EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR ;)  
**

/

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

Riolu activa una de las flores del tiempo para mirar el pasado, específicamente para ver cómo Ash usaba su poder de aura para ubicar a Riolu. Esto le interesa mucho a Satoshi, porque así podría explicarse la razón por la cual no ha hecho contacto con Riolu. Misty mira, pero lo hace para canalizar sus deseos de ver a Ash y para convencerse de que todo estará bien, aunque no tiene un buen presentimiento. Max, en tanto, observa con curiosidad pues es otra de las tantas historias de Ash. Sakura ve con mucha atención para conocer mejor sobre los poderes de aura que tanto interesan a su hijo y para conocer mejor a Ash.

**Visión de la Flor del Tiempo: Ash pierde a Riolu en manos de la cazadora J**

Ash y Pikachu suben a lo que es la nave de la cazadora J. Después de meterse por los tubos de ventilación y llegar al pasillo que conduce a la cámara de conducción donde se encuentra la cazadora y Riolu, finalmente nuestros héroes ingresan a aquella dependencia de la nave.

"¡Riolu!" dice Ash mirando al Pokemon convertido en media estatua. La cazadora mueve unos interruptores haciendo que Riolu quede en forma de estatua por completo, lo que genera el repudio de todos los que observan la visión.

"Suelta a Riolu" ordena Ash. La cazadora J saca una pokebola y se materializa un Drapion, que genera cierto temor en Misty por parecerse a un Pokemon insecto. El Pokemon de la cazadora, con sus tenazas atrapa a Ash apretándolo. La pelirroja mira con impotencia la situación.

"Todo esto es por tu intromisión" señala la mujer

"¿Y por qué no hiciste algo antes?" cuestiona Ash siento apretado por Drapion

"Para castigar personalmente a un niño tonto como tú" establece J. Ash comienza a dar gemidos de dolor a causa del apretón de Drapion. Pikachu se encarga de dañar uno de los ojos del Pokemon de J, mientras que Ash con sus piernas daña el otro, dejando ciego a Drapion por un momento.

Al quedar en pie, J activa un agujero falso en el piso de la nave lanzándolos al vacío. Ash y Pikachu se abrazan, Misty tiene un pequeño deja vu recordando su sueño de Ash hundiéndose.

"Pikachu, podría ser el fin" dice Ash abrazando a su mejor amigo. En eso están cuando un Staraptor con Kendall montado en él los atrapa y los lleva a tierra firme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Pobre Ash" dice Max mirando la visión

"Pobre Riolu, no me imagino lo que deben sentir esos Pokemon siendo estatuas" dice Satoshi

"Tu novio es muy valiente, creo que estará bien en el Árbol" comenta Sakura intentando tranquilizar a la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Te tengo Ash. Oigan, ¿los dos están bien?" pregunta Kellyn

"Sí, gracias a ti y a Staraptor" dice Ash

"Ya se fueron" establece Kendall mirando cómo la nave se hace invisible

"Riolu está con J, y todo porque lo arruiné y en grande" comenta el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Ash, no deberías culparte de esa forma, no te preocupes, rescataremos a Riolu. Lo prometo" dice Kellyn

Staraptor desciende a tierra donde están Brock y Dawn. Dawn se acerca y se muestra contenta al ver que Ash está bien.

"Me alegra que estén bien" dice Dawn

"Gracias" responde Ash

"A mí me parece que J escapó con Riolu" dice Brock. Ash agacha la cabeza y saca la figura de madera que portaba Riolu en otras visiones. Kellyn despide a Staraptor y le agradece. En eso, Kendall recibe una comunicación de Solana, otra Policía Pokemon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Es Solana!" exclama Max reconociendo su voz

"¿Solana?" preguntan Misty, Satoshi y Sakura

"Es una Policía Pokemon, nos ayudó con Celebi y Deoxys" establece Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lo lamento Kellyn, pero el cliente de J pudo escaparse" dice Solana

"¿Qué dijiste?" pregunta Kellyn sorprendido

"Verán, Jenny y yo nos estamos esforzando para acercarnos todo lo posible" asegura Solana

"Entiendo, la verdad es que J también nos robó a Riolu" dice Kellyn afectado por la situación

"Eso es horrible" dice Solana

"Se dirige al punto de encuentro con su cliente para transferir a Riolu y luego, seguro cubrirá su rastro lo que significa sólo una cosa..." establece Kellyn

"Que habremos perdido a Riolu" dice Dawn

"Eso significa que Riolu nunca podrá regresar a su reino" agrega Brock. Pikachu y Piplup se muestran tristes. Los que ven la visión también se entristecen al saber el oscuro final que le habría esperado a ese Riolu.

"Ah sí, pues yo no dejaré que eso pase" dice Ash caminando para alejarse un poco del lugar. Desde su nueva ubicación dice "Riolu, dime en dónde estás" agregando en forma de grito "¡Por favor dímelo! ¡Rioluuuuuu!". Después de eso se abalanza al piso queriendo buscar una explicación o una manera para ayudar a Riolu.

"Riolu, lo siento. Riolu, si acaso puedes escucharme, dímelo, por favor dime" dice Ash visiblemente afectado. Misty y Max reconocen la tristeza de Ash en esas palabras, realmente ese Riolu debió significar mucho para él. De repente, Ash abre los ojos sorprendido. Se encuentra un rato en ese estado extraño, taciturno, mirando algo que se encuentra lejos. "Riolu, ya vi donde estás".

"¿Qué dijiste, Ash?" pregunta Dawn sorprendida

"Percibiste su aura, ¿no es cierto, Ash?" dice Kellyn. Ash afirma y apunta con una de sus manos a la dirección donde se encuentra Riolu.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

La visión se acaba. Max y Satoshi tienen claro el motivo por el cual funcionó esa habilidad especial del aura. "La visión de aura solamente funciona cuando ambos seres, humano y Pokemon, desean imperiosamente hacer contacto y ambos son lo suficientemente apegados como para percibir los sentimientos del otro" explica el entrenador de Hoenn.

"Espero que Ash no se pierda en el árbol, aunque creo que si usa su aura debería estar bien" establece Sakura

"Tiene razón" dice la pelirroja metiéndose en las termas otra vez. Satoshi y Max siguen pensando en la última visión de la flor del tiempo. Realmente los poderes de aura son algo maravilloso.

Al igual que en la tarde de ayer, Misty aprovecha de sacar a todos sus Pokemon para que disfruten de las aguas termales, incluso se arriesga con Psyduck quien, increíblemente, al sentir el agua caliente simplemente se sentó y disfrutó del agua termal. Max no sacó a ninguno de sus Pokemon debido a que no sabe si disfrutarían del agua, por lo que se dedica a jugar con Pika Pika. Satoshi, Sakura y Riolu también están en el agua.

Gyarados está buscando el cariño de la pelirroja, mientras que Feebas lo mira y se desilusiona ante la indiferencia del Pokemon con apariencia de dragón. Marill y Horsea juegan igual que ayer, mientras que Corsola y Politoed hacen carreras de nado donde gana el Pokemon sapo. Psyduck se sienta al lado de su entrenadora con su habitual expresión estúpida.

"Psyduck, está rica el agua, ves que no tienes para qué tenerle miedo" dice Misty en un tono cariñoso

"¿Psy ai ai?" pregunta Psyduck

"Oye Psyduck, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste esa noche, de no ser por ti habría tenido que esperar otros siete años para que Ash fuese mi novio" susurra Misty cerca de Psyduck. El Pokemon pato comienza a sonrojarse y molesta a la pelirroja, quien no le hace caso. ¿Para qué molestarse con las burlas de Psyduck? Ash ya es su novio. En vez de hacer eso, la pelirroja se recuesta en las aguas termales y comienza a recordar esa noche especial.

**Flashback de Misty / Locación: Isla Milagro (hace tres días)**

Ash está sentado mirando cierto anzuelo que resguarda en sus dos manos con una gran delicadeza. Son cerca de las una de la madrugada, aunque poco le importa la hora a cierta pelirroja que está detrás del joven, observándole y esperando a que él note su presencia o que diga algo que explique ese estado de trance y mudez por el cual está pasando y que nunca había visto en él. Pikachu se voltea y nota la presencia de Misty, pero no hace nada comprendiendo que el momento lo amerita.

"Como no me di cuenta antes" dice Ash mirando a Pikachu. "Amo a Misty... siempre lo hice y recién ahora me doy cuenta" pronuncia Ash sin titubear agregando "¡Es hermosa!, sólo mírala Pikachu... hasta en el anzuelo lo es".

"_Estuve esperando tantos años para escuchar un cumplido de Ash, alguna frase que me confirmara sus sentimientos, que me dijera que eran los mismos que tenía/tengo yo por él... algún día en que me tratara como algo más que su mejor amiga, pero nunca me imaginé algo así, fue mejor que en cualquiera de mis sueños_" piensa la pelirroja sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojan al recordarlo.

Pikachu sonríe y celebra. Yo casi sin pensarlo, comienzo a caminar para acercarme a Ash, me pongo detrás de él y con mis brazos me aferro a su pecho. Mi cabeza fue a dar al hombro de mi querido señor Maestro Pokemon, en ese momento yo me sentía paralizada. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Ash saldrá corriendo como aquella vez que nos topamos debajo del muérdago? ¿Podrá Ash realmente corresponder mis sentimientos? Eso, sin contar los nervios que me daba el tener al hombre/muchacho/niño (como prefieran) que he amado durante estos siete años tan cerca mío.

"Ash" susurro en su oído. Él no puede emitir respuesta alguna, está paralizado, tiene miedo, mucho miedo pero ni siquiera puede demostrarlo a través de su lenguaje corporal, sus ojos son quienes me delatan lo que le ocurre. Tantas veces que he mirado a través de sus ojos color chocolate, he conocido todas las expresiones de Ash a través de sus ojos. No obstante, no dejó de sorprenderme el hecho de que tuviera miedo. Yo también lo tendría si confesara mis sentimientos al aire y él hubiese estado detrás escuchando todo. Para hacer que olvide su miedo, comienzo a hacer lo que siempre él hizo para aliviar mis temores: le sonreí. Una vez que Ash vio mi sonrisa, sus ojos dejaron de transmitir miedo, ahora estaba algo embobado y confundido. "Ash, yo también te amo" le susurro en el oído.

Al estar tan cerca, al tenerlo abrazado por la espalda y tener mis manos en su pecho, puedo sentir cómo las pulsaciones de Ash que venían siendo adrenalínicas hasta ese susurro comenzaron a bajar para mantenerse en un nivel normal y estable. Su cuerpo, antes del susurro, también estaba muy tenso y, acariciando su pecho pude hacer que se relajara un poquito. Un enorme sonrojo vino de parte de él cuando le dije que lo amaba, nunca había visto a Ash sonrojado, al menos no por mí, lo cual claramente era una buena señal. En vista de aquello y considerando que mi querido hombre es Ash Ketchum, era ahora o nunca si quería tener mi primer beso, porque si esperaba a que él me lo diera... tendría que esperar otro milagro de Psyduck.

Creo que fue lo más emocionante de aquella noche, la distancia que nos separaba era corta, pero los segundos se me hicieron eternos, me fui acercando de a poco y lo abracé lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar segura de que no escaparía esta vez -aunque algo me decía que él no quería huir. Él se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer sólo un segundo antes de que nuestros labios se juntaran, debe haber sido la expresión más divertida que le he visto a Ash, una mezcla de shock y alivio bastante extraña, pensé en retroceder pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo de todos modos, por lo que continué.

Al momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron, o yo junté los míos con los de él, pude sentir que tardó un poco en responder, mas una vez que lo hizo se convirtió en algo natural. No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, ¿habrán sido segundos, minutos, horas? Para mí fue corto, quería más, tantos años esperando para esto, además de que nunca había imaginado que besar era algo tan agradable y creo que Ash tampoco, pues cuando nos separámos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba tanto o más rojo de lo que estaba yo.

"Mi-mi-misty, ¿me amas?" pregunta Ash balbuceando nervioso

"Sí, ¿no me escuchaste? ¿crees que te besaría si no lo hiciera?" cuestiono sintiendo molestia por la pregunta estúpida y contenta por haber besado a mi chico

"Pe-pe-pero, tú dijiste que nunca te pondrías celosa de alguien como yo..." murmura Ash con la cabeza gacha. Aún no se lo cree

"Pues mentí, ¿estás contento ahora, Ash Ketchum?" le pregunto queriendo evadir rápidamente el tema de lo que fue ese día

"Pe-pe-pero..." va balbuceando Ash cuando, aprovechando la cercanía, decido callarlo a mi "nueva" manera. Si seguía esa conversación probablemente terminaríamos discutiendo y no estaba dispuesta a que se arruinara este único momento romántico, además, si aún no estaba convencido de mis sentimientos, bien podría ayudarlo a entenderlos y sentirlos de nuevo, yo podría hacérselo entender cuántas veces quisiera usando esa forma.

Con mucha rapidez, mis labios volvieron a apoderarse de los suyos, de inmediato sentí su reacción, felizmente para los dos (pues, de no haberlo hecho le hubiera esperado un buen mazazo o una cachetada) comenzó a retornarme el beso, sus manos se movieron para tomar las mías y continuamos con ese vaivén durante un tiempo indeterminado. La única vez que abrí uno de mis ojos fue para ver a Pikachu, que mostraba una dulce expresión con sus manitos tomadas, realmente estaba muy contento, lo que me dejó más tranquila y me hizo ver que había luchado contra mí porque estaba junto a Rudy. Ash se mostraba feliz, no es que sonriera mientras nos besábamos, pero su cuerpo ya no tenía tensión y su cara estaba volviéndose roja de nuevo.

Una vez acabado ese segundo beso, que siguió siendo bastante inocente y tierno pese a la intensidad de nuestros sentimientos, pude ver en sus ojos el convencimiento, ya no me preguntaría de nuevo pues no había duda en sus ojos, todo lo contrario, sus ojos mostraban un fuego y un calor interno especial, brillaban como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando ganó la Liga Naranja se le vio tan contento y realizado. Al parecer significo mucho más para él que todas las batallas en las que siempre se ha concentrado durante tantos años, lo cual me alegra mucho.

"¿Estás convencido? Ash, yo te..." digo antes de que la realidad me haga despertar.

**Locación: Corazón del Árbol del Comienzo**

"Lucario, acepta, así puedes enseñarle a Ash los poderes de aura también" dice Sir Aaron ante la duda de Lucario

"Sir Aaron, yo no sé qué decir..." dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"¿A qué te refieres, Ash?" pregunta Mewtwo sorprendido

"Lucario es un gran Pokemon, un gran amigo y yo le tengo mucho aprecio, pero creo que él se sentiría mejor con usted, es como si Pikachu se fuera con otra persona" razona Ash

"Ash tiene razón, amo" establece Lucario

"Yo sé que es difícil de entender, pero el hecho de que te vayas no significa que no vayamos a estar juntos, mi aura estará contigo, Lucario" dice Sir Aaron

"Tal como mi aura reside en la de Ash" comprende Lucario

"Así es" dice el guardián del aura

"Amo, aún no sé qué hacer" dice Lucario

"Pues, yo creo que deberías ir con Ash, aprovecha de vivir una vida nueva" comenta el guardián del aura agregando "Ash, si Lucario vive contigo, ¿prometes cuidarlo y protegerlo como yo lo haría?"

"Claro, eso tenlo por seguro" responde Ash

"Bien. En ese caso, y dado que insistes, creo que podría ir contigo, Ash" afirma Lucario

"¿No te molestará que vayamos de viaje y tengamos batallas Pokemon?" pregunta Ash. Sabe que su estilo de vida es muy distinto que el de su amo

"Por supuesto que no, eres un gran amigo también" dice Lucario.

El Pokemon acero/lucha y Sir Aaron se despiden. El guardián del aura hace una Esfera Aural del porte de un puño, ésta se cristaliza y se la entrega a Ash.

"Cuando vuelvan a la vida, tú y Mewtwo deben usar sus poderes de aura para transmitirle vida a la esfera" dice Sir Aaron

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo poderes de aura?" pregunta Mewtwo perplejo

"Un maestro del aura sabe percibir personas y seres con estos poderes" explica Sir Aaron

Cuando Ash acaricia la esfera, inmediatamente la visión se desvanece. Pikachu y Mewtwo vuelven súbitamente a sus cuerpos, mientras que Ash es ralentizado por el peso de la esfera. Deja la esfera en el piso y se mete dentro de su cuerpo. Gastly observa con alegría la vuelta a la vida de su entrenador.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

"¡Psyduck!" grita Misty mientras incrédulos Max, Satoshi y Sakura ven cómo un Pidgeot se lleva al Pokemon de Misty

"¡Gyarados ve! Usa Hiper Rayo" indica la pelirroja, el Pokemon con apariencia de dragón ejecuta su ataque pero falla debido a la evasión que realiza el Pokemon ave. Para horror de Misty, aquel Pidgeot vuela hacia el Árbol del Comienzo. Misty corre detrás de Pidgeot regresando a Gyarados a su respectiva pokebola. Max corre junto a ella y tiene una idea. Satoshi se queda en las termas debido a que Sakura lo retiene.

"Ten, lo necesitarás" dice Max entregándole su pokebola de Altaria.

"Gracias, Max" dice Misty yéndose de inmediato. Libera a Altaria, lo monta y le pide si puede perseguir al Pidgeot que tiene a Psyduck.

**Locación: Árbol del Comienzo**

En el aire, Altaria intenta alcanzar a Pidgeot mientras Psyduck clama por ayuda a su manera: sacudiéndose de un lado a otro como desesperado y gritando "Psy ai ai" una y otra vez. Para desgracia de Misty, el Pokemon ave originario de la región Kanto es más rápido introduciéndose en lo que se conoce como la región baja del Árbol del Comienzo. En ella se pueden ver muchos Pokemons como Oddish, Nidorinos, Bellsprouts, Glooms, Bellossoms, entre otros Pokemon.

"¡Altaria! Usa Aliento de Dragón contra Pidgeot" indica la pelirroja. Pidgeot, al ver la maniobra de Misty, devuelve el ataque usando su Movimiento Espejo. Una explosión se genera en el aire, mientras Psyduck sigue clamando ayuda a su manera. "Altaria, usa Danza Dragón y persíguelo".

La Danza Dragón de Altaria potencia su fuerza y velocidad, lo que sumado al peso que va arrastrando Pidgeot, hace que la pelirroja y Altaria puedan alcanzar a Pidgeot, atacarlo con Aliento de Dragón y tumbarlo en el piso. Una vez abajo, Misty baja de Altaria y corre para abrazar a su Psyduck.

"Psyduck, ¿estás bien?" pregunta la pelirroja acariciando a su Pokemon

"¿Psy?" se pregunta Psyduck con su expresión natural

"Creo que ya estás bien" dice Misty con una gota de decepción, pero alegre de tener a su Pokemon de vuelta. La pelirroja regresa a Altaria a su pokebola y luego mira a Pidgeot. El Pokemon ave, al ver a la ex líder de gimnasio, alza el vuelo y huye del lugar. Sin quererlo, ahora Misty está en las raíces del Árbol del Comienzo.

"_Estoy en el Árbol del Comienzo, tengo que salir de aquí..._" piensa la pelirroja, mientras su vista se maravilla con el hermoso paisaje que está viendo. Se ven cursos de agua pequeños que alimentan las raíces, todos poblados de Pokemons acuáticos como Goldeens, Chinchous, Feebas, Magikarps y Seakings. En las copas de los árboles puede ver también diversos Pokemon insecto como Heracross, Butterfrees, Metapods, Pinsirs, Scythers, entre otros. Al verlos, la ex líder de gimnasio rápidamente corre intentando encontrar un lugar donde no hayan Pokemons insecto. Nuestra hermosa protagonista se desplaza a través de las rocas, escalándolas para poder subir y llegar a la parte rocosa.

"En estos momentos preferiría tener a Ash conmigo, él puede escalar como un Mankey..." reclama la pelirroja mientras sube

Al escalar y llegar a la parte rocosa, se encuentra con una múltiple cantidad de caminos y cuevas, junto con cristales de aura. El silencio que reina la atemoriza, el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá crece y siente una gran explosión proveniente desde el piso. Un poderoso Pokemon de roca aparece rompiendo la tierra y girando para quedar en posición de ataque. Misty toma una de sus pokebolas y la lanza materializando a Gyarados.

"¡Gyarados! Usa Hidro Bomba" ordena Misty. El primero de los Regi: Regirock, usa su ataque de Hiper Rayo para contrarrestar la Hidro Bomba generándose una poderosa explosión. Misty no sabe para dónde tiene que huir y sabe también que no puede regresar a Gyarados porque él no se desplazaría tan rápido en la roca.

"¡Gyarados, usa Protección" dice la pelirroja cuando Regirock lanza otro poderoso Hiper Rayo. Una poderosa explosión nubla la visual de Misty, Gyarados y Regirock; mas la pelirroja sabe que es su momento de atacar. "Gyarados, ahora ataca con Hidro Bomba a todo poder" ordena. Un poderoso chorro de agua con la máxima presión posible sale desde la boca de Gyarados e impacta en Regirock. El Pokemon legendario, pese al golpe directo, no se rinde y ataca con otro Hiper Rayo más.

"¡Gyarados! Protección y luego Hidro Bomba otra vez" manda la ex líder de gimnasio. El resultado es el mismo de la maniobra anterior. Regirock parece un poco más debilitado, pero continúa luchando. Misty se pone nerviosa, jamás había conocido un Pokemon de roca que resistiera dos Hidro Bombas consecutivas de Gyarados, claramente Regirock es un Pokemon de otro nivel. El Pokemon legendario comienza a preparar un ataque de Roca Afilada, lanza las numerosas rocas en todas las direcciones posibles. Misty se pone junto a Gyarados y su Pokemon los cubre a ambos con la capa verde de Protección.

"Hidro Bomba otra vez" indica Misty. Regirock prepara un ataque de Poder Pasado, ambos ataques colisionan y explotan. "Ahora, usa Hidro Bomba una vez más" indica la pelirroja. Regirock hace su ataque de Roca Afilada, dañando a Gyarados y a la propia Misty. Regirock cae rendido y fuera de combate. "¡Gyarados!" exclama la pelirroja moviéndose con dificultad, recibió golpes en la zona del estómago y tiene una rodilla lastimada. El Pokemon con apariencia de dragón también quedó visiblemente dañado y cansado tras el ataque de Regirock. Ambos se juntan y se quedan en el lugar para reposar, saben que si avanzan más se enfrentarán a Registeel o Regice, y saben que si se pierden no habrá vuelta atrás.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

"Espero que Misty esté bien" dice Satoshi preocupado

"No creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho, Misty era líder de gimnasio" dice Max

"¿Líder de gimnasio? ¿Cómo es que Ash y Misty se conocieron? ¿Comenzaron a salir después de que él la retara?" pregunta Sakura sorprendida

"No, ellos se conocieron hace siete años. Ash venía huyendo de unos Spearow, Misty lo pescó en un río y Ash, viendo que Misty tenía una bicicleta, se la llevó para llevar a Pikachu a un centro Pokemon..." relata Max

"Fue una forma de conocerse algo accidentada" ríe Satoshi

"Sí, suelen discutir harto pero se quieren mucho" comenta Max

"Max, ¿tú que quieres ser?" pregunta Sakura

"Quiero ser un maestro Pokemon, al igual que Ash" responde el entrenador de Hoenn

"Si eres un entrenador, de seguro haz luchado en alguna liga, ¿haz ganado una?" pregunta Satoshi

"No, en la Liga Hoenn del año pasado quedé en cuartos de final, ése ha sido mi mejor resultado" establece Max

**Locación: Árbol del Comienzo / Cámara del corazón**

Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Gastly y Mew se encuentran en la cámara del corazón del Árbol del Comienzo. Ash, en sus manos, porta la Esfera Aural que contiene parte del aura de Lucario.

"El aura está conmigo" dice Ash una y otra vez entregando parte de su aura hacia la esfera. Mewtwo repite el mismo procedimiento pronunciando "El aura está conmigo". El entrenador y el Pokemon psíquico de dos metros comienzan a adquirir un color celeste, se ven rayos saliendo desde sus cuerpos, emiten gemidos de dolor y creen que morirán en el intento cuando, repentinamente, la esfera comienza a brillar tal como cuando un huevo empieza a eclosionar. Ash y Mewtwo apartan sus manos, después de verse saben que podrán vivir para contarlo pues sus cuerpos no se traslucen, Pikachu y Gastly se abalanzan hacia donde está Ash. Mew hace lo mismo con Mewtwo, quien sonríe al ver al Pokemon del cual proviene tan contento. La esfera comienza a adquirir forma y se materializa Lucario, el Lucario de Sir Aaron y que ahora es de Ash.

"¡Lucario!" exclaman Ash y Mewtwo

"Estoy vivo. ¡Entregaron parte de su aura para darme vida! Muchas gracias, Ash, Mewtwo" agradece el Pokemon acero/lucha. Mew también se pone a revolotear alrededor de Lucario, y Gastly lo saluda afectuosamente formando una mano con su gas morado.

"Bienvenido al grupo" dice Ash volteándose la gorra

Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Lucario y Gastly se despiden de Mew, caminan por las cuevas para encontrar la salida, siendo guiados por Lucario quien va cerrando sus ojos para ubicar el camino. Están en eso cuando Mewtwo recibe una señal de alarma a través de la telepatía: "_Mewtwo, necesito que Ash y los demás nos ayuden a mí y a Gyarados, estamos en la zona rocosa del Árbol del Comienzo_".

"¡Ash! Hay un problema" dice Mewtwo

"¿Un problema?" preguntan Ash y Lucario. Gastly es regresado a su pokebola después de recibir unas caricias inútiles (la mano de Ash atravesó el gas) de su entrenador.

"Misty, Misty está en la zona rocosa del Árbol del Comienzo" explica Mewtwo

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Percibiste su aura?" pregunta Lucario

"No, se comunicó conmigo a través de telepatía" comenta Mewtwo sorprendiendo a Lucario

"¡Pues qué esperamos! Vamos, tenemos que ayudarla" dice Ash comenzando a correr a la zona rocosa.

"¡Ash! ¿Cómo vamos a buscarla? Nunca he percibido su aura" dice el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Misty? Es tu novia, ¿verdad?" pregunta Lucario

"Sí, ella es mi novia" responde Ash

"Bien, intentaré buscarla usando mi poder de aura" establece Lucario

"¿Puedes hacer eso aún sin conocerla?" cuestiona Mewtwo impresionado. Esto supera todo lo que salía en el libro que le regaló Max. Lucario no responde, se dedica a recorrer cada rincón del Árbol del Comienzo usando su visión de aura y recordando que la zona rocosa es la que está a los pies de la montaña que compone al Árbol. Después de varios minutos de tensa espera, Lucario reconoce a Misty a los pies del Árbol, está junto a su Gyarados.

"Ya la vi. Está junto a un Gyarados tendida en el piso" concluye Lucario

"Algo debió haberle pasado. ¡Vamos!" dice Ash

Lucario hace de guía y comienzan a correr a través de las distintas cuevas para llegar al lugar donde se encuentra Misty. En el camino, Pikachu y Ash gritan en su propio lenguaje el nombre de la pelirroja: "¡Pikachupi!/¡Misty!". Mewtwo está muy preocupado por Misty.

**Locación: Árbol del Comienzo / Zona rocosa**

"Gyarados, ya pedí ayuda a Mewtwo, debemos esperar tranquilos" dice Misty acariciando a su Pokemon serpiente marina. La pelirroja tiene una idea y saca a Marill de su pokebola. "¡Marill! ¿Puedes usar Alivio en Gyarados y en mí?" sugiere la pelirroja. El Pokemon de agua utiliza su cola para tratar los raspones que tienen Gyarados y Misty. La pelirroja le agradece a su Pokemon, lo devuelve a su pokebola y comienza a caminar de manera dificultosa. Su rodilla aún está resentida, la técnica de Marill no alivia los dolores de hueso. Gyarados, en vista de aquello, levanta a la pelirroja y la deposita entremedio de sus ojos. Con lentitud comienza a desplazarse a través de la roca, lanzando pequeños gemidos del dolor al arrastrarse.

"Gyarados, no es necesario, ya vendrán a ayudarnos" dice Misty

"_Ya vamos en camino, Misty_" recibe la pelirroja en su mente devolviendo un "_Gracias, Mewtwo_".

La pelirroja le pide a Gyarados que se detenga, el Pokemon la deja en tierra y ambos se quedan esperando al lado de una de las tantas cuevas que llevan al interior del Árbol. Desde una de las cuevas sale el segundo Pokemon legendario: Registeel.

"Oh no, es Registeel, ¡Gyarados usa Protección!" indica la pelirroja. Registeel lanza un ataque de Hiper Rayo generando otra gran explosión. Misty comienza a toser debido a la gran cantidad de polvo que salió por el choque de ambas técnicas. "Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas" ordena Misty.

El Lanzallamas de Gyarados envuelve a Registeel, el Pokemon legendario da un par de pasos, se sacude y deja de estar quemándose.

"Es muy resistente, igual que Regirock" advierte Misty a su Pokemon que ya viene cansado de la otra batalla. Registeel lanza un ataque de Hiper Rayo, el cual es neutralizado por la Protección del Gyarados de Misty generando otra gran explosión. Registeel comienza a desplazarse hacia Gyarados, prepara un Electrocañón y lo lanza contra el Pokemon acuático. Gyarados no alcanza a neutralizarlo por la distancia menor siendo electrocutado y paralizado. "¡Gyarados!" grita Misty preocupada

Registeel, aprovechando que su rival está paralizado, hace un ataque de Hiper Rayo que tumba a Gyarados en la zona rocosa adyacente a la cueva. Misty no alcanza a regresar a su Pokemon cuando Registeel lanza otro Hiper Rayo adicional contra ella. Instintivamente, la pelirroja cierra los ojos para no ver el impacto del ataque contra Gyarados y ella misma. Oye la explosión, pero no siente el impacto, sólo las partículas de polvo y rocas pulverizadas que chocan contra su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, un Pokemon legendario la está defendiendo, un Pokemon que suele ser nombrado como una leyenda, leyenda que Ash considera cierta pues la ha visto no una sino que más de tres veces en toda su vida. El Pokemon arcoiris: Ho-Oh está interponiéndose entre Registeel y Misty. La pelirroja no lo puede creer.

"Ho-Oh" es lo único que puede murmurar la pelirroja antes de regresar a Gyarados y quedarse ahí tirada admirando al Pokemon de fuego. Durante toda su vida ha visto muchos Pokemons legendarios como Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune y tantos otros, pero normalmente todos estaban relacionados con Ash y no con ella directamente. ¿Cuándo hubiera pensado que Ho-Oh, el mismo Pokemon que Ash ha visto y usado como inspiración, la estaría defendiendo de Registeel?

Registeel ataca con un poderoso Hiper Rayo, mientras que Ho-Oh usa su Fuego Sagrado para contrarrestar, ambos ataques generan una explosión. Ho-Oh se levanta, emprende el vuelo y lanza un ataque de Fuego Sagrado perpendicular a Registeel. El Pokemon de acero lo recibe y queda completamente quemado. Se pueden notar marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo del poderoso Pokemon de acero después de que se sacude y deja de arder en llamas.

"_Ni siquiera el ataque de Ho-Oh lo está noqueando_" piensa la pelirroja mientras mira la titánica lucha entre Registeel y Ho-Oh

En el interior de la cueva se oyen pasos rápidos y muchos gritos: "¡Misty!/¡Pikachupi!" escucha la pelirroja reconociendo las voces de Ash y Pikachu. "¡Ash! Estoy aquí" grita la ex líder de gimnasio emitiendo el sonido hacia el interior de la cueva

Registeel lanza un ataque de Hiper Rayo que es evadido por Ho-Oh pero que le llega directamente a Misty dejándola inconsciente. Ho-Oh, al ver a Misty inconsciente, ataca con Fuego Sagrado a Registeel, quien se opone usando Foco Resplandor. El ataque del Pokemon arcoiris es más poderoso sobreponiéndose e impactando en Registeel. El Pokemon de acero queda tumbado en el piso al igual que Regirock. Inmediatamente, Ho-Oh se acerca a Misty y con su pico comienza a tocar el rostro de la pelirroja para ver si reacciona. En ese momento, llegan Ash y sus Pokemon amigos.

Ash mira a Ho-Oh y no puede creer que está tan cerca de él, tantas veces que lo ha admirado y ha soñado con verlo otra vez. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa para nuestro querido entrenador, pues mirando con atención la escena puede ver a su novia inconsciente, llena de magulladuras y polvo. Ash se acerca a Misty, Pikachu y Ash comienzan a sacudir a Misty para que reaccione.

"¡Misty! ¡Reacciona!" grita Ash observando cómo su novia pelirroja está inconsciente. Mewtwo intenta hacer telepatía con ella pero, al estar inconsciente, su mente no responde. Lucario ve que la situación es muy dramática y pone una de sus patas delanteras en el hombro de Ash para apoyarlo. Ho-Oh mira la expresión de tristeza de nuestro héroe, toma a Misty para sorpresa de todos y la coloca en su lomo. Con un gesto, el Pokemon de fuego le pide a Ash y sus amigos que lo sigan.

"¡Pidgeot! Necesito tu ayuda" dice Ash lanzando la pokebola que materializa a Pidgeot. El Pokemon ave, de inmediato, se pone en posición para ser montado por Ash y Pikachu.

"Lucario, yo puedo llevarte usando mi poder Psíquico" sugiere Mewtwo

"Está bien, ¡apurémonos!" dice Lucario

Entre todos siguen como pueden a Ho-Oh quien rápidamente vuela hasta las aguas termales adyacentes al Árbol del Comienzo. La estela brillante que deja el rastro de Ho-Oh es admirada por Lucario, en tanto que Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo y Pidgeot están muy preocupados por la pelirroja. El vuelo es relativamente corto, pero para todos el tiempo pasa lento y la velocidad que llevan no parece suficiente. Ho-Oh, a su manera, también se preocupa de la novia de Ash e intenta hacer un vuelo parejo para que ella no caiga y no se lastime.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

"¿Qué es lo que viene allí?" dice Sakura apuntando al cielo y mirando un Pokemon que va dejando una estela brillante.

"No puede ser, Ash tendría que estar aquí para ver esto..." dice Max incrédulo

"¿Por qué Ash?" pregunta Satoshi

"¡Él es quien siempre ve a Ho-Oh!" dice Max sacando su Pokedex y registrándolo por primera vez

**Pokedex: Ho-Oh. El Pokemon Arcoiris. Vuela continuamente por los cielos con sus magníficas alas de siete colores. Él se revela a los entrenadores que son puros de corazón y se dice también que vive al pie del arco iris. Tiene la capacidad de ver todo lo que ocurre en el mundo.**

"¡Increíble!" murmura Satoshi sin creerlo y abrazando a su Riolu

"¿Dijiste que Ash lo ha visto ya?" pregunta Sakura sorprendida

"Sí, creo que tres o cuatro veces" señala Max

"¡Wow!" exclama Sakura

"¡Miren! ¡Viene hacia acá!" exclama Satoshi

"¡Y parece que lleva a alguien en su lomo!" indica Max

"¡Hey! Un Pidgeot está detrás de él" apunta Satoshi

El Pokemon legendario desciende al lugar donde se encuentran las termas para incredulidad de Max, Sakura, Satoshi y Riolu. Con atención observan que Misty se encuentra en el lomo de Ho-Oh, se encuentra visiblemente herida, con cortes en su cara, magulladuras y raspones, además de tener la rodilla lastimada que no se aprecia por ser una herida interna. Inmediatamente desciende el Pidgeot, con Ash y Pikachu en su lomo. Ambos bajan y rápidamente cogen a Misty desde el lomo de Ho-Oh.

"Misty, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo" dice Ash sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Mientras esto ocurre, Mewtwo y Lucario aterrizan gracias al Poder Psíquico del primero. Ho-Oh se acerca a Ash, el Pokemon de fuego le indica las aguas termales con su pico, por lo que Ash entiende y se introduce en el agua junto a su novia malherida. Todos son testigos de la escena, Ash luego de sumergir en repetidas ocasiones a la pelirroja, se sienta en las rocas adyacentes a las aguas termales, con mucha delicadeza la acomoda para que quede sentada en sus rodillas y comienza a tocar su rostro, sus brazos, para ver si hay alguna respuesta.

"Misty está inconsciente, debes dejar que repose, Ash" dice Mewtwo

"Lo sé, pero es que... ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?" reclama Ash sintiéndose culpable

"Ash, no es tu culpa, un Pidgeot se llevó a su Psyduck al Árbol del Comienzo" explica Sakura

"Sí, y yo le presté a mi Altaria para que pudiera llegar y sacarlo de ahí" agrega Max

"Misty..." murmura Ash observando su rostro. Con sus dedos comienza a limpiar las magulladuras que hay en la piel de su amada. Le pide algunos remedios básicos a Sakura para tratar algunas de las heridas superficiales que tiene su novia. Ash no es precisamente alguien con una gran motricidad fina, pero sí es alguien que da lo mejor de sí cuando se lo requiere. Con extremo cuidado, comienza a aplicar las medicinas en las heridas de su amada, con el agua de las termas va limpiando y curando para luego descansar. Sakura está conmovida al ver el cuidado que tiene Ash con ella, realmente Ash se está preocupando por ella y la cuida. Pikachu se acerca para consolar a Ash y estar junto a la novia de su mejor amigo. Mewtwo y Lucario también se acercan, los dos se sientan en el manantial para hacerle compañía a Ash. Max, Satoshi y Sakura se quedan cerca de la furgoneta, mientras que Ho-Oh toca la cabeza de Ash y acaricia a Misty con su pico. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, poco después, recibe una caricia del extraño Pokemon legendario.

Satoshi, accidentalmente, toca una flor del tiempo y activa el momento preciso en que Registeel y Gyarados luchaban. [N/A: Pondré de nuevo la batalla para hacer que sea más fluida la lectura]

**Visión de la Flor del Tiempo / Locación: Árbol del Comienzo (mediodía)**

La visión se materializa en la zona rocosa del Árbol del Comienzo. Regirock está luchando contra el Gyarados de Misty.

"¡Hidro Bomba otra vez!" exclama Misty. El Gyarados de Misty ya se muestra cansado a esta altura de la batalla, delatando que ésta es una de las partes finales. Regirock prepara un ataque de Poder Pasado, la bola de color blanco sale disparada desde el Pokemon de roca y colisiona con la Hidro Bomba de Gyarados generando una poderosa explosión.

"¡Ahora usa Hidro Bomba otra vez!" ordena la pelirroja. Regirock ejecuta su ataque de Roca Afilada, dañando a Gyarados y golpeando a Misty, las zonas donde la ex líder de gimnasio más se queja de dolor son el abdomen y la rodilla. El Pokemon de roca recibe el ataque de Hidro Bomba y cae tumbado al piso sin poder combatir o levantarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty venció a Regirock ella sola con su Gyarados!" exclama Max sorprendido y aterrorizado

"Misty..." murmura Ash preocupándose al ver a su novia en tamaño riesgo y viendo cómo es golpeada por el ataque de Regirock.

"Fue muy valiente" dice Sakura admirando el valor y el poder de la ex líder de gimnasio. Lucario también se sorprende al ver cómo hizo que cayera Regirock, uno de los Pokemons más poderosos del Árbol del Comienzo. Realmente es una buena entrenadora Pokemon también, y considerando que llegó al Árbol buscando a su Psyduck, ya suma otra semejanza con Ash. Mewtwo, Pikachu y Satoshi están orgullosos de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con mucha dificultad, la novia de Ash se desplaza hacia Gyarados. "¡Gyarados!" exclama ella al ver a su Pokemon malherido. Ambos se quedan juntos, Misty cierra sus ojos e intenta comunicarse con Mewtwo. Después de un momento, la ex líder de gimnasio habla "Gyarados, ya pedí ayuda a Mewtwo, debemos esperar tranquilos". Poco después, la mirada de la pelirroja se ilumina, una de sus manos se toca la rodilla malherida, mientras que la otra saca una de sus pokebolas del bolsito rojo que anda trayendo. La lanza y se materializa Marill.

"¡Marill! ¿Puedes usar Alivio en Gyarados y en mí?" sugiere la chica. Marill pone su cola en las magulladuras de ambos regenerándoles los tejidos superficiales. La ex líder de gimnasio regresa a su Pokemon después de agradecerle, con sus manos se apoya para levantarse pero se queja del dolor en su rodilla. Camina con mucha dificultad, lo que genera la preocupación de su fiel Gyarados. El Pokemon serpiente marina, en vista de aquello, toma a Misty con la boca y la levanta al cielo, lanza una mini Hidro Bomba y luego se acomoda para que ella caiga justo arriba de sus ojos, en la escama que los protege. Gyarados, con lentitud, comienza a desplazarse por las rocas lanzando gemidos de dolor. Desde su posición, la pelirroja le dice a su Pokemon: "Gyarados, no es necesario, ya vendrán a ayudarnos". La pelirroja inmediatamente cierra sus ojos para comunicarse con Mewtwo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Su Gyarados es asombroso" establece Sakura

"Es uno de los Pokemons más apegados que tiene" dice Max

"¿Por qué cierra sus ojos? ¿Está usando su aura?" pregunta Satoshi

"No, se está comunicando conmigo usando telepatía" responde Mewtwo

"Mewtwo, gracias por avisarnos que Misty estaba en peligro, sin ti nunca hubiésemos sabido" dice Ash aún preocupado por su amada, quien está sentada en sus rodillas todavía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La pelirroja le pide a Gyarados que se detenga. Misty con mucha dificultad baja desde la cabeza del monstruoso Pokemon gracias a la propia ayuda de éste. Los dos se quedan juntos esperando cuando, desde una de las tantas cuevas que hay, aparece el segundo Regi: Registeel.

"¡Oh no! Es Registeel, ¡Gyarados, usa Protección!" exclama Misty. Registeel lanza un poderoso Hiper Rayo que explota en la capa verde que protege a la entrenadora y su fiel Pokemon. Pese a esto, cuando la capa se desvanece, el humo comienza a llegarle a la pelirroja, quien tose e intenta cubrirse la boca. "¡Gyarados! Usa Lanzallamas" ordena la ex líder de gimnasio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Puede usar Lanzallamas?" pregunta Satoshi sorprendido. Riolu también lo está

"Sí, recuerda que Misty fue líder de gimnasio, realmente es una entrenadora muy poderosa" señala Max

"Realmente Misty sabe cómo entrenar a sus Pokemon, deberías estar orgulloso de tu novia, Ash" establece Sakura

Ash no puede responder, está muy preocupado por Misty y por lo que está viendo en la visión. ¡Su novia fue atacada por Regirock y Registeel! Y él nunca pudo ayudarla, ni siquiera hubiese sabido de no ser porque Misty se comunicó con Mewtwo. Una gran impotencia se apodera de Ash, quien ve las consecuencias de esos ataques en su amada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Lanzallamas de Gyarados envuelve el cuerpo de hierro de Registeel. Por unos momentos, Registeel está ardiendo en llamas, mas luego se sacude y se libera del fuego como si nada. La pelirroja se atemoriza al ver que su Gyarados está muy cansado como para seguir luchando y que no durará mucho si continúa así.

"Es muy resistente, igual que Regirock" advierte Misty a su Pokemon. Registeel lanza otro Hiper Rayo que es neutralizado por la Protección de Gyarados. El Pokemon legendario de tipo Acero comienza a desplazarse rumbo a Gyarados. A una corta distancia, el segundo de los Regi asesta un Electrocañón en el cuerpo de Gyarados, quien queda paralizado después del shock eléctrico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Oh no! Registeel usó Electrocañón" dice Max

"Gyarados quedó paralizado después de ese ataque" señala Mewtwo para consternación de los que ven la titánica lucha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Registeel lanza un Hiper Rayo contra Gyarados. El Pokemon acuático no alcanza a armar una capa de Protección debido a su parálisis y recibe un golpe directo. Gyarados cae tumbado al suelo, muy herido debido a los ataques de Registeel. La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a regresar a Gyarados para continuar la lucha con otro de sus Pokemon cuando el Pokemon legendario de tipo Acero le lanza un Hiper Rayo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty!" grita Ash preocupado al ver cómo ese Hiper Rayo iba dirigido a su novia, pues ella no podía siquiera desplazarse gracias a su rodilla lesionada.

Al igual que la pelirroja. Satoshi se cubre los ojos para no ver el impacto. Ash, Max, Sakura, Pikachu, Mewtwo y Lucario son testigos de cómo Ho-Oh aparece para ayudarla y neutraliza el ataque usando su técnica característica: Fuego Sagrado

"Ho-Oh salvó a Misty" dice Ash emocionado y mirando al Pokemon legendario que está junto a él. Ho-Oh, a través de sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal, le da a entender que agradece ese reconocimiento que Ash le hizo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ho-Oh" murmura la pelirroja en la visión. Registeel y Ho-Oh se enfrentan en un combate épico. Registeel lanza su ataque Hiper Rayo, mientras que Ho-Oh utiliza Fuego Sagrado, lo que genera una poderosa explosión. El Pokemon arcoiris se eleva y, en un ángulo de 90º, lanza un ataque de Fuego Sagrado que da directamente en Registeel. El Pokemon de acero intenta sacudirse para liberarse del fuego pero es inútil, después de luchar contra las llamas y que éstas se apagaran, todos son testigos de cómo Registeel está con marcas de quemadura en todo su cuerpo. Para horror de los testigos, Registeel continúa luchando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Pero cómo! Se supone que Registeel es débil contra los ataques de Fuego" dice Satoshi

"Sí, pero recuerda que Registeel es un Pokemon legendario. Ash, ¿recuerdas la batalla de Torkoal contra Brandon?" pregunta Max [N/A: Recomiendo que la vean, es épica aunque Ash pierde]

Ash no responde, sigue pendiente de su novia y de la visión. Ash observa las heridas que van sanando de a poco y voltea para observar lo que le ocasionó tal daño. Ahora el entrenador Pokemon está preocupado de la rodilla de Misty, tendrán que llevarla a algún hospital o centro médico para que le traten su rodilla.

"Registeel es un Pokemon muy poderoso" establece Lucario recordando cómo luchó contra ellos para que Ash rescatara a su Pikachu

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty!" se escucha la voz de Ash desde una de las cuevas. "¡Pikachupi!" se escucha la voz de Pikachu desde la misma cueva, que para desgracia de nuestros héroes, está más cercana a Registeel que a la pelirroja.

"¡Ash! ¡Estoy aquí!" exclama Misty

Registeel lanza un ataque de Hiper Rayo que es evadido por Ho-Oh pero que le llega directamente a Misty dejándola inconsciente. Esto ocasiona el horror de todos los testigos. Ho-Oh mira a la pelirroja inconsciente, se enfurece y ataca usando Fuego Sagrado contra Registeel. El Pokemon legendario de tipo Acero se opone con su Foco Resplandor, pero no es suficiente ante la presión y fuerza que ejercen Ho-Oh. El ataque envuelve a Registeel quien cae generando un sonido seco en la zona rocosa. Inmediatamente, el Pokemon arcoiris se acerca a Misty, la examina usando su pico para que reaccione. A través de una de las cuevas, aparecen Ash, Pikachu, Mewtwo y Lucario. La visión se acaba.

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

Una vez que ésta acaba, Ash voltea para mirar a Ho-Oh. "Gracias Ho-Oh, gracias por cuidar de Misty" dice Ash para luego voltear su mirada y concentrarse en su novia. El Pokemon arcoiris acaricia a Ash, luego acaricia a Misty y comienza a emprender el vuelo lanzando su grito característico. Al levantarse, una de las plumas de sus alas se desprende y queda justo en la mano de Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta quiere devolvérsela, pero Ho-Oh se niega y se alza para conquistar los cielos.

"¡Gracias Ho-Oh! Espero volver a verte" se despide Ash de Ho-Oh. Pikachu y el resto de los Pokemons y personas que están en el lugar también lo hacen moviendo sus manos. Max y Ash se quedan mirando a Ho-Oh mientras se convierte en un punto más del firmamento. La tarde comienza a caer con sus tonos anaranjados. Nuestros héroes deciden acampar en el lugar debido a que la conducción de noche por los caminos que conducen al Árbol del Comienzo es algo insensato.

**Sueño-Flashback de Misty / Locación: Isla Milagro**

Terminado nuestro segundo beso, lo primero que hice fue mirar sus ojos color chocolate que me miraban con un fuego especial, percibí en ellos la seguridad y el amor que yo tantas veces había querido entregarle, por lo que me sentí feliz y quise reafirmárselo con palabras.

"¿Estás convencido? Ash, yo te amo" le digo a Ash

"Mi-Misty, yo, yo, también" dice Ash con dificultad

"Ash, dímelo, no tengas miedo" le comento sonriente para darle ánimos. Una sonrisa se forma en su boca dando a entender que mis gestos y palabras le estaban brindando la confianza necesaria.

"Yo también te-te amo" pronuncia Ash

"Me alegra saberlo, espero que me lo digas más seguido" digo con una gran sonrisa. Que Ash me lo diga es algo muy lindo y que jamás esperé de él.

"Lo intentaré" señala Ash recibiendo como "_recompensa_" un abrazo más apretado, una caricia de mis manos en las suyas y un besito corto que fue a dar a la mejilla, pegadito a lo que es la boca del entrenador que tanto quiero.

"Por cierto Ash, supongo que quieres que sea tu novia" digo con una sonrisa al sugerir tal idea

"Creo que sí, ¿tú querrías ser mi novia?" pregunta Ash incrédulo todavía ante todo lo que está pasando

"Claro Ash, me encantará ser tu novia" le comento invitándolo a levantarse del lugar.

Los dos, junto a Pikachu, nos fuimos caminando por la playa rumbo al barco. Aproveché de tomarle la mano, quería sentir que aún estaba conectada a él. Pikachu, a raíz de la felicidad que le producía lo antes acontecido, iba cambiándose de hombro a cada rato, estando en los míos y después en los de Ash. Fue un lindo momento de complicidad.

"Ash, ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta?" le pregunto mientras se escucha el ruido de las olas rompiendo en la playa

"No lo sé, después de lo que me dijiste me sentí muy mal, comencé a pensar el porqué... y después de ver tantos recuerdos juntos, comprendí que, en realidad, siempre fuiste alguien especial para mí" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre

"Sabes Ash, en serio, me alegra ser tu novia. No sabes lo feliz que me siento" le digo reforzando el contacto de nuestras manos.

Continuamos nuestro caminar por la playa hasta el barco, una vez que llegamos al barco, Ash sacó la pokebola de su Lapras y fue él quien nos subió a la embarcación. El Pokemon de Ash se mostró bastante contento cuando Ash le comentó la noticia, al parecer todos nuestros Pokemon han tomado de buena forma nuestra nueva relación. Dentro del barco, Ash me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi habitación, en ese lugar los dos nos quedamos mirando, él no podía decir una sola palabra y yo estaba concentrada perdiéndome en sus ojos color chocolate. ¡Gracias al cielo que Pikachu es tan oportuno! Se quedo viendo cómo los dos comenzábamos a acercarnos y no nos interrumpió. Pude ver cómo Ash comenzaba a acercar su rostro, mirando sus ojos él no entendía el porqué lo hacía ni tampoco comprendía qué fuerzas lo estaban impulsando, pero poco parecía importarle. Yo, en tanto, continué acercando mi rostro lentamente hasta que ya no se pudo más y nuestros labios se encontraron por tercera vez. Lo rodeé con mis brazos al tiempo en que el me abrazó, pude sentir todos los sentimientos de Ash saliendo a flote, reprimidos durante tanto tiempo gracias a su forma de ser y a que nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre ellos. Al momento de separarnos, lo miré durante un momento, se veía muy contento y algo sonrojado, al menos eso es lo que pienso pues había una sombra extraña en sus mejillas.

"Ash, buenas noches" le digo mientras abro la puerta, antes de cerrarla y que él se quedara mirando como un bobo también agregue aquella frase que siempre quise decirle "Te amo". Él me lo dijo también por inercia, aún estaba shockeado con todo lo que pasó. Al cerrar la puerta, recuerdo que me tiré en la cama y me puse a escribir lo ocurrido en mi diario de vida, al menos, hasta que sentí una descarga eléctrica y, tras abrir la puerta, veo a Pikachu jalando con sus manitas a un Ash rostizado por la descarga. Parece que le quedó gustando, parece. Arrastré a Ash hasta su habitación, lo recosté en su cama, le di un besito en la frente, luego me despedí de Pikachu y me refugié en mi habitación. Fue la mejor madrugada de mi vida, ¡gracias Psyduck!

**Locación: Termas cercanas al Árbol del Comienzo**

La noche ha caído en el campamento que han hecho nuestros héroes. Satoshi y su madre se encuentran durmiendo en la furgoneta. Max también lo hace, es cerca de medianoche. Mewtwo y Lucario se encuentran mirando la escena conmovedora que protagonizan Ash, Misty y Pikachu. El joven entrenador aún sostiene a Misty, quien está sentada sobre sus rodillas. Para mantener la temperatura, periódicamente Ash se sumerje con el cuerpo de su novia en las aguas termales. Luego, para que no se resfríen, Pikachu los va secando con una toallita.

"Ash realmente se preocupa de su novia" dice Lucario

"No es para menos, ella ha hecho lo mismo por él" comenta Mewtwo

"¿Hablas en serio?" cuestiona Lucario sin creerlo

"Sí. Misty ha demostrado ser la persona más parecida a Ash y es la persona que más lo ama" agrega el Pokemon psíquico

"Pues se nota, si llegó al Árbol del Comienzo buscando un Pokemon debe ser porque ama a los Pokemons igual que Ash" concluye Lucario

"Así es. Misty y Max fueron los que me salvaron de mi creador" responde Mewtwo

"¿Y por qué acompañas a Ash entonces?" pregunta Lucario sin entender

"Porque Ash me ayudó a quererme tal cual soy, sin importar mi origen y sin tomar en cuenta mi poder. Además de que antes él ya me había salvado otras veces" comenta Mewtwo

Lucario se separa de la conversación y se acerca al lugar donde se encuentra Ash.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El entrenador Pokemon se queda en la misma posición junto a su novia. La pelirroja se mantiene inmóvil, sigue sin emitir una respuesta o reaccionar ante el tacto de nuestro héroe. Ash no puede evitar mirar el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja, con sus dedos se dedica a acariciar sus cabellos anaranjados, la piel de su frente y sus mejillas.

"Misty. Prométeme que estarás bien, te necesito" murmura Ash triste al ver el estado de la pelirroja

"Ash, ¿no vas a descansar?" pregunta Lucario

"No, me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte" responde Ash.

"Debes querer mucho a esa chica" concluye Lucario.

"Sí" dice Ash

"Cuéntame más sobre ella, Ash" pide Lucario. Quiere saber más sobre Misty, todavía es una mujer enigmática para él y le interesa saber sobre ella, después de todo, será la compañera de Ash en su viaje y más le vale comenzar a conocerla ahora.

Misty deja de estar inconsciente, pero el cansancio acumulado y el estrés que le significó la batalla contra Regirock y Registeel hacen que no pueda, siquiera, abrir los ojos o emitir algún sonido. De todos modos, puede escuchar sin problemas.

"Misty es una persona maravillosa. Ella fue mi primera compañera de viaje, ¿verdad, Pikachu?" dice Ash sonriendo con Pikachu al recordar esto

"Se ve que es una entrenadora muy fuerte y que ama a los Pokemons tanto como tú" comenta Lucario. Misty escucha atenta la conversación y se alegra al escuchar cómo Ash la describe.

"Sí, ella era la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean. Es una entrenadora especialista en Pokemons de agua, estoy seguro de que será una Maestra en ese tipo de Pokemons muy pronto" asegura Ash mirándola y acariciando su rostro

"Y tú todavía quieres ser un Maestro Pokemon, ¿verdad, Ash?" dice Lucario

"Claro" comenta Ash

"Haz llegado muy lejos, supongo que haz ganado muchas batallas importantes y haz enfrentado Pokemons poderosos" dice Lucario sonriendo

"Sí, pero no todo ha sido gracias a mí. Mis Pokemons y mis amigos han ayudado mucho, en un principio, eran Misty y Brock quienes me ayudaban, gracias a ellos aprendí a ser un entrenador Pokemon" concluye Ash

"Me imagino, supongo que vivieron muchas aventuras juntos en tus primeros viajes" dice Lucario

"Por supuesto, Misty me acompañó en las regiones de Kanto, las islas Naranja y Johto, durante dos años y medio" dice Ash evocando cierta nostalgia

"¿Y después? ¿Por qué no siguieron juntos?" comenta Lucario

"Porque ella tuvo que hacerse cargo del gimnasio. Estuve en Hoenn, Sinnoh e Isshu sin ella, su partida me dolió mucho aunque en ese momento yo no sabía el porqué me dolía tanto" asegura Ash

"¿A qué te refieres?, Ash" pregunta Lucario

"Siempre con Misty solíamos discutir, ella me insultaba a cada rato y yo me burlaba de ella, pero en el fondo, nosotros éramos los mejores amigos. Cuando yo necesité de alguien, ella siempre estuvo para mí. Hace pocos días me dí cuenta que, en realidad, para mí Misty era más que mi mejor amiga... es la única mujer a la que he amado y no sería feliz si no estoy con ella" establece el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Ya lo creo, espero poder conocerla mejor, por lo que dices debe ser una gran persona" comenta Lucario poniendo una de sus patas en el hombro de Ash y despidiéndose del trío.

"Lo es. Buenas noches, Lucario" dice Ash quedándose con Pikachu y Misty. La pelirroja escuchó toda la conversación, no pudo abrir sus ojos, ni tampoco mover sus brazos o formar una palabra con su voz, sólo pudo sonreír al escuchar lo mucho que la ama Ash. Aún le molesta la lesión de la rodilla y se encuentra preocupada por esto, pero el hecho de saber que está sentada sobre las rodillas de Ash la alivia un poco. Por otro lado, la ex líder de gimnasio aún se pregunta cómo fue que la salvaron de Registeel, qué fue lo que ocurrió con Ho-Oh y cómo fue que terminó en los brazos de su amado Ash

Ash, tras una larga lucha contra el sueño, termina cayendo dormido con cierta pelirroja entre sus brazos. Pikachu también se duerme y se acurruca entre los dos para compartir el calor. Mewtwo mira desde lejos cómo el trío duerme y decide dormir también. Mañana será otro día, mañana llegarán a Rota, mañana debería despertar Misty.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, pese a ser reconocido como un Snorlax humano debido a su capacidad para comer y para dormir, esta noche tiene un sueño muy ligero. Cada vez que siente un ruido o algo abre sus ojos esperando a que sea una reacción de su novia. Tuvieron que pasar horas para que Misty despertara, casi amanecía cuando lo hizo.

"Ash" murmura Misty

"¿Misty?" pregunta Ash. La pelirroja abre sus ojos y ve el rostro de su amado Ash completamente preocupado y somnoliento.

"Ash, ¿eres tú?" dice la ex líder de gimnasio moviendo sus brazos para rodear su cuerpo y compartir más calor.

"¿Estás bien? Estuviste inconsciente toda la tarde" asegura Ash

"Ya estoy bien, aunque me duele la rodilla" asevera Misty agregando "¿Estuviste toda la noche cuidándome con Pikachu?"

"Sí, no iba a dejar que te pasara algo" responde Ash.

Los ojos de Misty se ponen brillantes, Ash estuvo preocupándose de ella todo este tiempo, tal como ella se preocupó de él cuando cayó al mar. Puede sentir la reciprocidad del afecto, la correspondencia de sus sentimientos, la sintonía de sus corazones. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se perdieran en los ojos del otro y juntaran sus labios en otro beso, solo que esta vez aparentemente no había testigos, pues Pikachu dormía tranquilo. Ya con la tranquilidad de saber que su novia está bien, el joven de pelo negro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Misty y durmió.

"Buenas noches, Ash. Gracias por todo" le susurra Misty en el oído antes de darle un beso de "_buenas noches_" en la mejilla. Una vez dicho esto, la cabeza de la pelirroja se apoyó en la del entrenador para quedar juntos. Pese a que no tenía mucho sueño, intentó quedarse dormida para no molestar a su novio, consiguiéndolo.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros en despertar fueron Sakura, Satoshi y Max junto con los Pokemons en general. Todos se acercaron a Ash, Misty y Pikachu, quienes dormían cómodamente. De los tres, la primera en despertar fue Misty, pues unos rayos del sol le llegaron en la cara y ya no pudo mantener sus ojos cerrados.

"Ash, despierta" dice Misty cariñosamente

"¡Misty! ¡Estás bien!" exclaman todos los que la oyen. Inmediatamente todos se acercan para ver el estado de la pelirroja.

"Sí, muchas gracias por preocuparse" comenta la pelirroja

"Ojalá Ash estuviera despierto para ver esto, estuvo toda la noche cuidándote" dice Sakura

"Oh, no se preocupen, si ya hablé con él durante la noche" aclara Misty

Sakura prepara el desayuno para el grupo. Ash despierta un par de horas más tarde, la pelirroja sigue sentada sobre sus rodillas debido a su poca capacidad de desplazamiento. Después de acomodarse, Ash lleva en sus brazos a Misty en el trayecto hacia la camioneta y durante el viaje. El trayecto es bastante largo, Misty cuenta su "aventura" con Regirock y Registeel.

"Tu Gyarados venció a uno de los Regi sin ayuda de nadie" dice Satoshi impresionado

"Otra semejanza más con el Pikachu de Ash" dice Max riendo

"¿Por qué?" preguntan Mewtwo y Lucario

"Porque Pikachu pudo vencer al Regice de Brandon él solo" aclara el entrenador de Hoenn

"¿Tu Pikachu venció a un Pokemon legendario también?" pregunta Satoshi alucinado

"Sí, fue una batalla memorable, ¿recuerdas, Pikachu?" dice Ash acariciando a Pikachu y a su novia. Misty no puede sonreír mucho ante ese comentario, pues aunque quiso, no pudo dejar el gimnasio para ver esa épica batalla.

**Locación: Rota**

Ya en Rota, nuestros héroes reciben la hospitalidad de Lady Aillin. Los médicos de la familia real tratan la rodilla de la pelirroja, mientras Satoshi le pide una batalla a Ash para poder conectarse con Riolu. A decir verdad, el joven aprendiz del aura pudo verificar que sí tenía poderes aurales tras activar por accidente la flor del tiempo y, después de ver las experiencias que vivió Ash, notó que para que haya una conexión la situación debe ameritarlo. En un principio, Ash se muestra indeciso, mas al tener el apoyo de Sakura y de Max decide aceptar el desafío.

**Locación: Arena de Batalla del Palacio de Rota**

Lady Aillin, su sirvienta, Sakura, Max, Mewtwo y Lucario son los espectadores del duelo. Misty se encuentra en una habitación donde, a través de una de las ventanas, puede ver el duelo. El árbitro del encuentro es uno de los mayordomos de palacio.

"La batalla será de uno contra uno, sin límite de tiempo" establece el árbitro

"Riolu, llegó la hora" dice Satoshi. Riolu se separa de los brazos de su entrenador y camina para ponerse en uno de los costados de la arena de combate.

"¿Pikachu? ¿Quieres luchar?" pregunta Ash a su Pokemon. El Pokemon ratón salta desde el hombro de Ash y se pone en el campo de batalla, dispuesto para la lucha.

"¡Riolu! Usa Ataque Rápido" ordena Satoshi

"Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido también" indica Ash

...

¿Qué pasará con este repentino duelo entre Satoshi y Ash? [N/A: Sé que suena ridículo pues uno es el nombre en japonés y otro en español/inglés/holandés/el que sea, pero en fin, es lo que hay] ¿Podrá Misty recuperarse pronto para devolverse a Kanto y disfrutar de su cumpleaños sana? ¿Podrá Satoshi cumplir su sueño de conectarse con el aura de Riolu? Léanlo en el siguiente capítulo...** ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**

/

¡Al fin! La idea la tuve clara todo el tiempo pero fui haciéndole arreglos para tratar mejor los diversos acontecimientos. Espero que haya quedado bien, acá está todo el Romance omitido en el capítulo anterior porque la situación lo ameritaba. Eso sí, aún falta mostrar cómo fueron esos dos días entre Isla Milagro y Rota. La aparición de Ho-Oh es inesperada pero tendrá su explicación con lo que pase más adelante en Johto, pues tengo todo eso pensado y tendrá un papel determinante en ciertas partes de la historia. Y el Gyarados de Misty, memorable y oportuno como siempre, creo que honestamente podría vencer a Regirock en una batalla y quedar vivo para pelear con otro Pokemon más.

Como habrán notado, la Visión de Futuro de Mewtwo en el momento de la primera cita Ash-Misty en Kanto sufrió modificaciones, pues al final nunca se dedicaron a ver escenas de Lucario y Ash, sino que de Riolu y Ash. Ahí verán el resultado :P

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Chino**: Haré la corrección de Kendall :B, y sí, Satoshi es Ash en japonés jejeje.

**VainillaChips**: Claro que da hambre pos! Y no me puedes negar que usé tu idea, es que con Gastly servía más... piensa que ya es un Pokemon bastante cariñoso xD.

**Gatita Kon**: Me alegra hacer de tu día algo más entretenido. Saludos!


	16. De vuelta a Kanto

**Capítulo 15 - ¡De vuelta a Kanto!**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo / Lucario)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Arena de Batalla del Palacio de Rota**

"_¿Para qué Satoshi habrá retado a Ash?_" se pregunta Max en su mente

"Espero que mi hijo pueda vencer a Ash, se nota que es un entrenador poderoso" comenta Sakura

"Hay que ver qué estrategia usará Satoshi" dice Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Riolu! Usa Ataque Rápido" ordena Satoshi

"Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido también" indica Ash

"¡Salta y usa Fuerza de Palma!" apunta Satoshi

"¡Esquívala!" grita Ash

Los dos Pokemon iban haciendo una carrera en Ataques Rápidos listos para chocar cuando Satoshi da esa nueva orden, Riolu la ejecuta con facilidad saltando y preparando Fuerza de Palma. Pikachu, gracias a la advertencia de Ash, logra esquivarla usando sus patitas delanteras para apoyarse en el suelo y desplazar el cuerpo.

"¡Riolu! Usa Fuerza de Palma" indica Satoshi

"¡Pikachu! Impactrueno" apunta Ash

Riolu no alcanza a ejecutar su ataque cuando es impactado por el ataque eléctrico de Pikachu. El Pokemon de Satoshi queda sumamente debilitado después de esa descarga eléctrica

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Riolu! Yo sé que puedes hacerlo... ¡tú puedes!" alienta Satoshi

"¡Pikachu! Termina con Ataque Rápido" ordena Ash

Pikachu se está acercando para acabar con Riolu, cuando de pronto se escucha la orden de Satoshi, que para en seco la carrera del mejor amigo de Ash

"¡Fuerza de Palma!" grita Satoshi

Riolu contiene a Pikachu con sus manos y ataca con Fuerza de Palma desplazando al Pokemon eléctrico un par de metros hacia atrás. El Pokemon de Satoshi jadea mucho por la presión de la batalla, realmente Ash y Pikachu están a otro nivel. Si realmente quiere dar una batalla de proporciones y relacionarse mejor con Satoshi, necesitará tener todo su poder disponible, poder que sólo se puede usar cuando se evoluciona en Lucario. Inmediatamente, aquel Riolu cansado comienza a brillar de un color blanco sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores y al propio Satoshi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunta Sakura preocupada

"¡Está evolucionando!" indica Max

"Ese Riolu se convertirá en un Lucario" establece Lucario

"¡Qué momento más oportuno!" asegura Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Evolucionaste en un Lucario! ¡Es fabuloso!" exclama Satoshi sorprendido

"Felicidades, Satoshi" dice Ash

"¡Lucario! Usa Ataque Rápido otra vez" indica Satoshi

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno" apunta Ash

Pikachu lanza numerosos Impactruenos pero Lucario, cerrando sus ojos y usando el poder de aura para ver, los va esquivando todos. Lucario golpea a Pikachu y lo manda a volar.

"¡Pikachu! Usa Impactrueno" ordena Ash

"Pero ¿cómo?" pregunta Satoshi sorprendido ante la orden que Ash le da a su Pokemon en el aire

Pikachu, sin problemas, lanza una poderosa descarga eléctrica que da en Lucario. El Pokemon acero/lucha, pese al poderoso impacto, continúa en la lucha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ese Lucario es muy aguerrido" dice el Lucario de Ash

"Me imagino, por algo evolucionó en esta batalla" asegura Mewtwo con Pika Pika en su hombro

"Satoshi, ¡vamos! ¡tú puedes!" alienta Sakura

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Lucario! Usa Garra Metálica" apunta Satoshi

"Pikachu, Cola de Hierro" ordena Ash

La Garra Metálica de Lucario colisiona con la Cola de Hierro de Pikachu. Lucario queda con una mano libre y hace un ataque de Fuerza de Palma lanzando a Pikachu lejos.

"¡Fuerza de Palma!" fue lo que escuchó Ash antes de ver a su Pikachu cansado y debilitado. Realmente el Lucario de Satoshi es un gran oponente.

"¡Pikachu! ¿estás bien?" pregunta Ash preocupado por su Pokemon. Con dificultad, Pikachu se levanta y continúa. "Bien, Pikachu, usa Tacleada de Voltios"

"Conténla con Fuerza de Palma" ordena Satoshi

Lucario se queda estático usando sus Palmas para contener la Tacleada de Voltios, al hacer contacto se genera una poderosa explosión. Una vez que se disipa la polvareda correspondiente, Lucario queda en pie lleno de magulladuras, mientras que Pikachu cae fuera de combate.

"Pikachu ya no puede continuar. Lucario y Satoshi ganan" dice el árbitro.

Ash instantáneamente corre para tomar a Pikachu entre sus brazos. "¿Estás bien?, amigo" le pregunta, recibiendo una respuesta tranquilizadora de Pikachu.

"Lucario, lo que hiciste fue excelente, ¡felicidades!" dice Satoshi a su Pokemon. Inmediatamente Satoshi cierra sus ojos como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza para luego sonreír.

"Satoshi, ¿qué te pasó?" pregunta Ash

"Sentí la voz de Lucario en mi mente..." dice Satoshi aún sorprendido

"Te comunicaste con Lucario a través del aura, ¡eso es excelente!" exclama Ash contento

"¿En serio? ¿Así se siente? ¿Eso es?" pregunta Satoshi a su Lucario, quien afirma con la cabeza.

Max, Sakura, Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika descienden para felicitar a Satoshi

"¡Fue una batalla alucinante!" exclama la madre de Satoshi

"¡Estuvieron increíbles!" felicita Max

"Realmente fue un buen combate" asegura Lucario

"No sé si haya sido tanto, de no ser porque Riolu evolucionó, no habríamos podido derrotar a Pikachu" señala Satoshi manteniendo la compostura

"Fue un gran combate, Satoshi. Felicitaciones" dice Ash

El grupo se dispersa durante un rato. Ash y Pikachu se dirigen a la habitación de Misty para ver cómo se encuentra de la lesión de rodilla. Mewtwo y Lucario se quedan conversando sobre el origen del primero, mientras que Max y Satoshi conversan en otra ubicación de la arena sobre la batalla y sobre los poderes de aura.

**Locación: Palacio de Rota**

"¡Misty! ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunta Ash viendo a su novia acostada

"Me siento mejor, aún me duele un poco la rodilla pero puedo caminar" señala la pelirroja

"Prefiero que no camines o que Mewtwo te lleve con su poder Psíquico" dice Ash

"Gracias por preocuparte" comenta la ex líder de gimnasio sonrojándose. ¿Cuándo lo hubiera creído? ¡Ash Ketchum estaba preocupándose de ella! Y no se estaba preocupando de ella solamente por ser su mejor amiga, sino que ahora es porque es su novia. ¡Vaya cambio!

"Es lo que hay que hacer, ¿no te parece?" cuestiona Ash sin comprender aquel cambio

"Sí. Por cierto, ¿cómo fue que pudiste hablar con Sir Aaron y con Lucario?" pregunta Misty llena de curiosidad

"Ah. Tuvimos que separarnos de nuestros cuerpos por unos minutos" señala Ash

"¿QUÉ? ¿Tuviste que morir?" pregunta Misty molesta

"Sí, pero solo por un rato, además... técnicamente no es morir, Gastly nos separó de nuestros cuerpos" explica Ash

"¿Y cómo pudo hacer eso?" pregunta Misty sorprendida y aterrada

"Es algo que sólo los Pokemons fantasmas saben hacer, si quieres podemos hacerlo algún día... ¡es divertido!" dice Ash riéndose

"¿Divertido? ¿Crees que es divertido morir y separarte de tu cuerpo?" pregunta Misty en un estado peor que el anterior

"¡Hey! Es entretenido ser un fantasma..." bromea Ash

"¡No hablarás en serio!" cuestiona Misty

"Oh vamos, créeme, es divertido" dice Ash

"Olvídalo, si me intentas convertir en fantasma te las verás con mi mazo..." amenaza la pelirroja

"Bueno, está bien..." dice Ash calmando los ánimos exaltados de Misty. Su novia enojada es tan terrible como el Impactrueno de Pikachu para el desaparecido Equipo Rocket

"Por cierto, cambiando de tema... ¿haz pensado en la adaptación de Lucario?" pregunta Misty

"No, ¿por qué?" responde Ash

"¡Ash! Lucario necesitará adaptarse a nuestra nueva vida, nuestros esquemas no son los mismos que hace trescientos años" asegura la pelirroja

"Tienes razón" dice Ash cabizbajo mientras se desplaza hacia la ventana y agregando "Mewtwo y Lucario están conversando en la arena de batalla"

"Esos dos van a ser grandes amigos" dice Misty sonriendo

"¿Tú crees?" pregunta Ash

"Sí, porque los dos son muy poderosos y tienen el mismo sentido de lealtad" asegura la pelirroja

"Creo que podrías tener razón" bromea Ash

"¿Cómo que creo? ¿Cuándo no he tenido la razón?" bromea la pelirroja elevando su tono de voz

"¿Cuándo la haz tenido?" bromea Ash

"¡Siempre!" exclama Misty con una sonrisa en su cara

"¡Nunca!" exclama Ash con otra sonrisa en su cara

"¡Siempre!" eleva Misty su tono de voz

"¡Nunca!" grita Ash más fuerte

"¡Siempre!" contesta la pelirroja

"¡Jamás!" exclama el pelinegro

Luego los dos entrenadores comienzan a reírse, es una de las tantas discusiones infantiles que han tenido y que, esta vez, ha sido hecha a propósito para divertirse un rato. Desde la arena de batalla oyen la discusión y luego las risas quedando perplejos ante el súbito cambio de ánimo de las dos voces.

"Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido" dice Ash riéndose

"Sí, definitivamente extrañaba estas discusiones" bromea la pelirroja

"Lo mismo digo" comenta Ash rascándose detrás de la cabeza

"Ash, aún queda toda la tarde libre antes de tomar el barco. Quiero ir de compras, ¿me acompañarías?" dice Misty sonriendo

"¿De compras? Este...ehem...uhm..." balbucea Ash nerviosamente

"¿No me digas que no quieres acompañarme?" dice Misty molesta. Ash mira al techo buscando una respuesta e implorando que se le ocurra algo que le salve

"Recordé que tengo que hacer un entrenamiento especial, adiós Misty" dice Ash saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y corriendo por las escaleras

"¡De qué estás hablando! ¡Ash Ketchum!" se oye el grito de la pelirroja mientras Ash y Pikachu corren rumbo a la Arena de Batalla.

"Estuvo cerca" dice Ash con una gota de decepción. Pikachu le sigue en el mismo estado.

**Locación: Arena de Batalla del Palacio de Rota**

"Mewtwo, explícame cómo es que fuiste creado por humanos" pide Lucario sin comprender mucho sobre el tema y sin imaginárselo. ¿Cómo puede ser que un Pokemon sea creado por los humanos? ¿Tanto ha cambiado el mundo desde que Sir Aaron lo encerró en su báculo? De ser así, ¿qué otras cosas habrán cambiado además del Palacio de Rota? ¿Será un mundo mejor?

"Te contaré la historia desde un principio. Giovanni, uno de los jefes del Equipo Rocket, ordenó mi creación para poder tener al Pokemon más poderoso del mundo" señala el Pokemon psíquico.

"¿Al Pokemon más poderoso del mundo?" pregunta Lucario sorprendido ante los términos empleados

"Sí. Para eso, los científicos del Equipo Rocket usaron el ADN de Mew y el de otros Pokemons para formar mi cuerpo y mis poderes" asegura Mewtwo

"Aún me cuesta creerlo, ¿tan malos se han vuelto los humanos?" cuestiona Lucario recordando que Sir Aaron deseaba un mundo mejor para él

"No todos los humanos. Ash y sus amigos no lo son, y el resto de las personas que he conocido casualmente tampoco es tan mala" señala Mewtwo

"Cuéntame más de tu historia, Mewtwo" pide Lucario

"Una vez que fui creado, fui utilizado como un objeto, solamente para combatir y derrotar a los demás Pokemons" asegura Mewtwo agregando "Hasta que huí, decidí que no le serviría más a los humanos"

"¿Y cómo fue que terminaste aquí?" pregunta Lucario sorprendido

"Ash, todo se lo debo a Ash" señala Mewtwo agregando "Giovanni y el Equipo Rocket me buscaron y quisieron capturarme. Ash y sus amigos me rescataron". Mewtwo cierra sus ojos para transmitirle a Lucario su recuerdo usando su telepatía, pues la domina mejor que el aura.

**Flashback de Mewtwo / Locación: Cañón Pureza** [N/A: Hay diálogos cambiados debido a que el recuerdo nunca es exacto]

Mewtwo aparece en el aire, usando su poder de Levitación. Enfrente de él aparece una nave desde la cual emerge una plataforma. Un extraño hombre de chaqueta naranja, junto a una mujer de vestimentas negras y un Persian se muestran.

"_Él es Giovanni_" complementa Mewtwo vía telepatía

"Tú" digo con una expresión de enojo

"Volvemos a encontrarnos. Te ves muy bien" señala Giovanni

"Dejen este lugar ahora. Les advierto, mi poder es mucho más grande que la última vez" advierte Mewtwo

"Esa no es una sorpresa. Por fortuna, mis científicos se adelantaron y crearon máquinas para controlarlo" señala Giovanni

Dos aparatos extraños se colocan rodeando a Mewtwo, lanzan electricidad y dañan al Pokemon psíquico azotándolo contra el suelo.

"_Es horrible_" comunica Lucario

"No puedes conquistarme" dice Mewtwo

"Tus ataques Psíquicos pueden afectar la voluntad de las criaturas, pero no la de las máquinas" asegura Giovanni

"Eso ya lo veremos" amenaza Mewtwo

Giovanni hace que se active el campo de fuerza de las máquinas y Mewtwo, con su poder Psíquico, las azota contra las rocas liberándose. Lucario se sorprende ante la maldad de Giovanni y de los miembros del Equipo Rocket, ¿realmente los seres humanos podían llegar a esos niveles de maldad?

"Bien hecho, Mewtwo. La tecnología tiene sus límites y las criaturas también" habla Giovanni

"No pruebes mis límites" amenaza Mewtwo

"Eso sería inútil, por lo que la batalla la haremos en esa isla" asegura Giovanni

"_Esa isla fue el refugio mío y del resto de los Pokemons clonados. Era mi hogar_" asegura Mewtwo a Lucario

"Supe que algunos amigos tuyos estaban en esa isla. Veremos qué tan poderosos son ellos..." dice Giovanni

"¡Eres despreciable!" asegura Mewtwo

El recuerdo se adelanta a otro momento, cuando ya Mewtwo y el resto de los Pokemons está en la isla. Giovanni llega en su nave. Lucario sigue ingratamente sorprendido ante lo que le muestra Mewtwo, si fuera él odiaría a cada uno de los seres humanos que habitan el mundo.

"Debo suponer que estás dispuesto a recibir mis órdenes" replica Giovanni

"Preferiría dejar este mundo antes que servirte" señala Mewtwo

"_Eres valiente_. _¿Cómo pudiste no odiar a los humanos?_" comunica Lucario

"_Ash, él es la respuesta_" replica Mewtwo

"Te sugiero que reconsideres tu opinión. Si eliges desafiarme, tus amigos clonados serán usados en experimentos" amenaza Giovanni

"Apártense" señala Mewtwo alejando al resto de los Pokemons

Giovanni muestra otra vez la máquina y explica su función "Es para restringir tus movimientos y controlar tu voluntad"

La mujer vestida de negro lanza, a través de una flor extraña, lanza ataques que impactan en el Pikachu de Ash y en Pika Pika, solo que Lucario no los reconoce en ese momento.

"_Si te das cuenta, allí están Pikachu y Pika Pika_" asegura Mewtwo

"_¿Pika Pika es el clon de Pikachu?_" pregunta Lucario sorprendido ante su conclusión

"_Sí, los dos son amigos míos_" comenta Mewtwo. Lucario queda impactado al saber el origen de Pika Pika.

"Haré lo que tú digas" responde Mewtwo después de ver cómo dañaban a ambos Pikachu

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es meterte ahí" apunta Giovanni. Mewtwo le hace caso y se introduce entre ambas máquinas. El resto de los Pokemons le dice que se detenga, pero él insiste.

"Ahora no podrás huir de mí otra vez" asegura el jefe del Equipo Rocket

"Puedes controlar mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi voluntad" amenaza Mewtwo

"Ya lo veremos" dice Giovanni activando el poder de las máquinas. Éstas comienzan a dañar a Mewtwo, haciéndole gemir de dolor. "Eres muy fuerte, Mewtwo. Pero el dolor hace que el cuerpo domine a la voluntad".

"_Ese sujeto es despreciable_" dice Lucario con mucha rabia

El recuerdo nuevamente se corta avanzando hasta lo que parece un día nuevo [N/A: Cuando atrapan a Mewtwo está nublado, y al llegar Ash ya está soleado]. En el lugar, aparecen Ash, Misty y Brock, mucho más jóvenes que ahora, por cierto. Misty aún porta a Togepi en sus brazos.

"Me alegro de que estén bien. Pero ya no puedo soportar más" dice Mewtwo reconociéndolos

"Mewtwo" murmura Ash

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico sorprendido

"Meowth lo dijo, y él me dijo que tú fuiste quien salvó a Pikachu. ¡Tengo que ayudarte!" establece Ash

"Detengan esas máquinas" dice Mewtwo

Misty y Brock comienzan a examinar las máquinas sin encontrar una forma de detenerlas manualmente. Entre todos comienzan a embestirlas, logran tumbar una pero ésta no se detiene.

"No podemos detenerlas" señala Brock

"Entonces tendré que usar lo que me queda de fuerza. Esas máquinas deben ser destruidas o yo moriré" establece Mewtwo. El Pokemon psíquico comienza a usar sus poderes para frenar la fuerza de las máquinas debilitándose en el proceso. Lanza gemidos de dolor terribles, está muriendo.

"¡Resiste, Mewtwo!" exclama Ash. "¡Puedes hacerlo!" alienta Misty junto a los dos Pikachu

"¡Ustedes dos usen su Impactrueno!" ordena Ash a los dos Pikachu. Pikachu y Pika Pika lanzan su descarga eléctrica a una de las máquinas destruyéndolas. Mewtwo cae y queda muy debilitado.

"Mewtwo, lograste vencerlas..." dice Ash

"Sí, pero también me he destruido a mí mismo" asegura Mewtwo. Los dos Pikachu comienzan a negar e intentan alentar a Mewtwo para que vaya al manantial.

"_¿Por qué al manantial?_" pregunta Lucario

"_Ese manantial tiene propiedades especiales, puede curarlo todo_" dice Mewtwo

Ash y sus amigos intentan levantar a Mewtwo para que vaya al manantial, pero aparece Giovanni.

"No irán a ninguna parte. Mewtwo me pertenece y yo seré quien decida si vive o muere" establece Giovanni con todos sus soldados detrás

"¡No lo harás!" grita Misty; "¡No te dejaremos!" asiste Brock. Los dos amigos de Ash sacan a todos sus Pokemon para la batalla. Se materializan Goldeen, Staryu y Poliwhirl en el caso de la pelirroja, mientras que Brock saca a Pineco, Onix, Golbat y Geodude. Lucario al observar esto se siente más tranquilo, Misty no es una persona cualquiera, aunque todavía le falte mucho para conocerla y comprender los motivos por los cuales Ash la "eligió" como su novia.

"Tú lleva a Mewtwo" ordena Brock. Ash afirma y se lleva a Mewtwo a cuestas.

"¡No!" grita Giovanni. En ese momento sale el resto de los Pokemons clonados para defender a su líder.

"_¿Todos esos son Pokemons clonados?_" pregunta Lucario impactado

"_Sí, pero no me gusta decirle clonados, ellos simplemente son Pokemons_" asegura Mewtwo

"_¿Y son muchos? ¿En todas partes hay clones?_" cuestiona Lucario

"_No, nosotros somos la excepción a la regla_" responde el Pokemon psíquico

La mente de Mewtwo vuelve a quedar en blanco para reproducir otra escena. Ash está llevando a Mewtwo y, detrás de él, puede verse a Bulbasaur y Chikorita sosteniéndolos usando su Látigo Cepa.

"Gracias, amigos" dice Ash continuando la caminata por la larga escalera

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás ayudándome?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Para empezar, tú salvaste a Pikachu. Ésa es una buena razón" asegura Ash

"¿Y la única?" cuestiona el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Siempre necesitas una razón para ayudar?" pregunta Ash haciendo que Mewtwo emita una leve sonrisa

"Tal vez tú eres único, un humano único de otra clase" concluye Mewtwo

"Y tú eres único también, todos lo somos" asegura Ash

"Yo no sé lo que soy...Pronto, tal vez ya no importe" dice el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Ash? ¿Qué Pokemon es ése?" preguntan dos personas desconocidas que están junto al manantial

"Él es Mewtwo y está muy débil. Necesita entrar al manantial o no va a sobrevivir" asegura Ash

"¡Ash! ¡No puedes acercarlo! El manantial podría contaminarse. Esa agua es vital para nosotros" indica una de esas personas

"Lo siento, pero Mewtwo la necesita más" dice Ash lanzando al Pokemon psíquico a las aguas del manantial

"_Ash te salvó..._" dice Lucario sorprendido

"Siento una nueva vida entrando en mí. Si estas aguas tienen el mismo efecto restaurador en mí como en el resto de los Pokemons... Pokemons que pertenecen a este mundo, ¿podrá ser que este mundo sea mi lugar legítimo también?" se cuestiona Mewtwo mientras es sanado por las aguas

"_Ash salvó mi vida, tal como después Misty y Max lo hicieron hace un par de semanas_" replica Mewtwo

"_¿Es por eso que viajas con ellos?_" pregunta el Pokemon acero/lucha

"_En un principio, los acompañé para llegar a Ash, pero luego me hice amigo de ellos también_. _Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo, Ash me ha permitido viajar con ellos, Misty ha sido una gran compañera y alguien con quien tengo mucha confianza, mientras que Max siempre intenta ayudarme en lo que puede._" asegura Mewtwo

El recuerdo se adelanta a la parte final. Cuando el manantial se encuentra bajo tierra junto a todos los Pokemons clonados, Ash y sus amigos.

"He puesto el lago y el manantial bajo tierra. Estarán protegidos aquí" señala Mewtwo

"Llamaré al profesor Oak y le contaré esto" dice Ash entusiasmado

"No lo dirás a nadie. Cuando salgas de este lugar deberás dejar aquí tus recuerdos de mí y de todo lo que viste" asegura el Pokemon psíquico

"¿Vas a hacernos olvidar?" pregunta Ash

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" exclama un Meowth parlante

"_Yo conozco a ese Meowth_" asegura Lucario

"_No lo he visto en años_" complementa Mewtwo

"¡No te metas en esto!, Meowth" advierten unos jóvenes con uniformes blancos

"No tiene nada que ver conmigo, es lo que otros Pokemons están diciendo. Es natural preguntar quiénes somos, de dónde venimos y algún día vamos a querer una respuesta, pero no habrá ninguna. ¡No si tú haces que todos lo olvidemos!" señala el Meowth parlante. El resto de los Pokemons reafirma su postura y Meowth continúa hablando "¿Qué importa si sus padres fueron clones? Todos son criaturas vivas, ellos merecen vivir y saber de ellos mismos tanto como tú o todos los demás. Ésa es nuestra opinión".

Todos comienzan a afirmar con sus cabezas. "Nosotros también debemos recordar, Meowth tiene razón" asegura Ash

"Y el olvidar las cosas no quiere decir que no pasaron" habla Brock

"¿No crees que todos merecen saber quiénes son y de dónde vinieron?" dice Misty

"Sí, ellos merecen recordar. Si podemos mirar al futuro como otros Pokemons lo hacen, también podemos ver el pasado como ellos lo ven. La vergüenza del pasado no es nuestra, es de aquellos que usaron nuestro pasado para separarnos. Haré que el equipo Rocket olvidé lo que ocurrió, nosotros lo recordaremos por siempre" asegura Mewtwo finalizando el flashback

"Ellos tenían razón. Es mejor recordar" señala Lucario

"Lo sé, gracias a eso estoy aquí" concluye Mewtwo

**Locación: Arena de Batalla del Palacio de Rota**

"Max, ¿tú crees que hice una buena batalla contra Ash?" pregunta Satoshi

"¡Claro! Venciste a su Pikachu, yo no lo he podido vencer..." asegura Max

"¿Haz luchado contra Ash?" cuestiona el joven de once años

"Sí, en ciudad Cerulean antes de viajar hasta acá" contesta el entrenador de Hoenn

"¿Y cómo fue la batalla?" pregunta Satoshi lleno de curiosidad

"Fue un enfrentamiento duro. Pikachu venció a mi Gardevoir en el último asalto" dice Max

"Por lo que me haz contado, Ash es un entrenador maravilloso, debiste sentir nervios al desafiarlo..." comenta Satoshi

"Sí, así fue. Ash para mí es un héroe, como te dije en el camino, yo viajé con Ash cuando tenía nueve años, vi muchas de sus batallas y aprendí mucho de él" asegura Max

"¿Qué te parece si lo enfrentas a una batalla de revancha acá en el Palacio?" pregunta Satoshi

"No sé si él querría, Ash y Misty ayer tuvieron un día muy pesado" asevera Max

"Creo que tienes razón" comenta Satoshi

Ash y Pikachu irrumpen rápidamente en la Arena de Batalla, lo que genera la sorpresa de Mewtwo, Lucario, Max y Satoshi.

"¡Ash! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunta Satoshi

"Vine para realizar un entrenamiento especial" asegura el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"¿Entrenamiento especial? Pero...pensé que estabas con Misty" dice Max

"Sí, sí, pero ahora necesito entrenar" comenta Ash sacando algunas de sus pokebolas

"¡Ash! ¿Puedo ver una batalla entre Max y tú?" dice Satoshi

"¿Por qué le dijiste?" pregunta Max avergonzado

"No es una mala idea, ¿verdad, Pikachu?" asegura Ash

"¿En serio querrías batallar conmigo otra vez?" comenta Max

"Por supuesto" dice Ash

Mewtwo y Lucario se sorprenden, inesperadamente verán a ambos entrenadores en combate y les serán presentados algunos de sus Pokemons. Mewtwo ya está habituado a este tipo de cosas, considerando que ha visto las batallas de Ash, Misty y Max, sabe que este duelo puede ponerse interesante. Lucario, en tanto, no conoce los Pokemons de Max y tampoco sabe cuáles son las estrategias de Ash, por lo que servirá para tantear el terreno.

"Yo seré el árbitro de esta batalla" afirma Satoshi poniéndose al medio

"¿Te parece una batalla de tres contra tres? No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de partir a Isla Milagro" dice Max

"Por mí está bien" asegura Ash

En ese momento ingresa Misty, ya recuperada de su lesión de rodilla. La pelirroja se molesta al ver que Ash combatirá con Max, pero decide quedarse para ver el duelo, quizás hoy no pueda obligar a Ash para que la acompañe a comprar ropas o cosas así, pero el día de su cumpleaños...las cosas deberán ser de otra forma si es que Ash desea vivir para contarlo.

"_En esta batalla utilizaré a los Pokemons que no he usado mucho en combate, así puedo enseñarles nuevas estrategias_" piensa Ash

"_Sin duda que esta revancha será sabrosa, debo ganarle a Ash esta vez_" piensa Max

"¡Comiencen!" exclama Satoshi

Max saca una de sus pokebolas y, pensando en que Ash podría cerrar con Pikachu, lanza la pokebola de Altaria. El Pokemon cantor se materializa maravillando a Satoshi, quien ya lo había visto cuando Misty lo montó para ayudar a Psyduck. Ash saca una de las pokebolas de su cinturón y la lanza para tener su segunda batalla con este Pokemon.

"¡Gastly! Yo te elijo" grita Ash. Max, inmediatamente, saca su Pokedex. No recuerda la definición de Gastly aunque sabe que es la preevolución de su Gengar. Gastly, en tanto, al aparecer se lanza sobre la cabeza de Ash para hacerle cariño, lo que genera cierta sonrisa en Lucario y la risa de Satoshi.

**Pokedex: Gastly. El Pokemon Gas. Puede desaparecer y aparecer a su antojo evitando todos los ataques físicos y la mayoría de los ataques especiales.**

"¡Altaria! Usa Aliento de Dragón" ordena Max

"Gastly, desaparece y usa Hipnosis" indica Ash

El Pokemon fantasma se hace transparente haciendo que el ataque de Altaria falle. Desde uno de los lugares de la arena de batalla, sale un Rayo hipnótico que impacta en Altaria dejándolo dormido. Max se muerde uno de los labios al verse en problemas. Satoshi se sorprende al ver el cambio de Gastly, un Pokemon bastante cariñoso pero difícil de vencer en batalla.

"¡Ahora usa Pesadilla!" ordena Ash

"¡Altaria! ¡Tienes que despertar!" grita Max

Gastly aparece y atraviesa el cuerpo de Altaria, el Pokemon dragón gime de dolor y continúa con su siesta inducida. Lucario se sorprende ante la estrategia utilizada por Ash. Max aún no sabe cómo solucionar el problema.

"¡Altaria! ¡Despierta!" dice Max

"Gastly, usa Pulso Umbrío" ordena Ash

El Pokemon fantasma comienza a lanzar energía oscura que impacta en Altaria, el Pokemon dragón despierta aunque está lleno de magulladuras producto del último impacto. Max necesita tener una idea para contrarrestar la Hipnosis y la intangibilidad de Gastly, pues sino estará perdido.

"¡Altaria! ¡Ataca con Pulso Dragón!" exclama Max

"Gastly, evapórate y usa Hipnosis" apunta Ash

Satoshi está entusiasmado mirando la batalla, realmente Ash es un excelente entrenador. Misty se sorprende ante la estrategia que está usando Ash, ¿realmente conoce tanto a los Pokemons fantasma?

"¡Altaria, usa Aliento de Dragón y no dejes que te hipnotice!" ordena Max

El Rayo hipnótico choca con el Aliento de Dragón generando una explosión. De la nube de polvo sale Altaria intentando ver la posición de Gastly.

"¡Altaria! ¡Pulso Dragón!" ordena Max

"¡Gastly! Usa Pulso Umbrío" indica Ash

Altaria ubica a Gastly y lanza su bola de color celeste hacia el Pokemon fantasma que no alcanza a vaporizarse. Se genera otra explosión. Una vez que se disipa la nube de polvo se puede ver a Altaria, erguido en el piso con una expresión de victoria, y a Gastly tirado en el piso sin poder articular una sílaba.

"Gastly, estuviste grandioso. Mereces un buen descanso" dice Ash regresándolo a su pokebola

"Me recordó a la batalla contra Morty, fue uno de los duelos de gimnasio más duros que he tenido" asegura Max

"¿Estuviste en Johto también?" pregunta Satoshi

"Sí, hace dos años. Quedé en tercera ronda" dice el entrenador de Hoenn

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lucario observa con atención el formato de batallas Pokemon. En su tiempo, los humanos convivían con los Pokemons de otra manera, las batallas Pokemon no eran competencias habituales, sino más bien formas de supervivencia. Acá las batallas se hacen por diversión, por entretenimiento tanto de los seres humanos como de los propios Pokemons. Los seres humanos solían relacionarse con los Pokemons como amigos, buscaban ayudarse mutuamente para cumplir metas como el desarrollo de las habilidades de aura -en el caso particular de Lucario- o de prestar auxilio en el caso de que uno lo requiriese, como cuando ciertos Pokemons luchaban territorialmente con otros y pedían auxilio a los humanos que conocían y sus Pokemons aliados.

"¿Es normal que hayan batallas Pokemons?" pregunta Lucario

"Sí, son competencias habituales" asegura Mewtwo

"¿Por qué les agrada luchar entre ellos?" cuestiona el Pokemon acero/lucha

"Es algo natural en estos tiempos" dice Mewtwo sin comprender lo que Lucario quiere decir

"Pero, ¿no se cuestionan?" pregunta Lucario

"No, creo que ese tipo de preguntas te las puede responder Ash o Misty, no soy el indicado" dice Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Bien! ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo!" dice Ash

"Squirtle, bien, ¡Altaria ten cuidado!" advierte Max

"¡Squirtle! vamos a ganar, ¿de acuerdo?" dice Ash

"¡Altaria, usa Aliento de Dragón!" ordena Max

"¡Giro Rápido!" indica Ash

"_Es la misma maniobra que usó Gary contra Ash en Johto..._ " piensa el entrenador de Hoenn

El Giro Rápido hace que el ataque se desmonte y no cause daño en Squirtle. Max se muerde un labio al comprender la forma defensiva de Squirtle.

"¡Usa Chorro de Agua!" ordena Ash

"¡Aliento de Dragón!" grita Max

Los dos ataques chocan generando una explosión. Ash comienza a pensar en alguna manera para detener a Altaria, mientras que Max piensa en cómo atacar a Squirtle.

"¡Altaria! Usa Pulso Dragón" señala el entrenador de Hoenn

"Esquívalo y usa Hidro Bomba" apunta Ash

La bola de color celeste impacta en el suelo, Squirtle salta y logra posicionarse a la altura de Altaria para asestar una de sus mortíferas Hidro Bombas. Al mojar las alas de Altaria y añadirle peso el Pokemon dragón bajó su altura.

"Squirtle, Cabezazo" dice Ash

"Altaria, evítalo" ordena Max

El peso de las alas hizo que perdiera velocidad, Squirtle asestó un poderoso Cabezazo que terminó por tumbar en el suelo al poderoso Pokemon dragón.

"Altaria ya no puede continuar. Squirtle gana" dice Satoshi como réferi

"Muchas gracias, Altaria" dice Max regresándolo a su pokebola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Por qué crees que no eres el indicado? Eres un Pokemon, ¿no?" afirma Lucario

"Claro que lo soy" asegura Mewtwo

"¿Y entonces?" cuestiona Lucario

"No lo tengo claro, hace pocos años pude reafirmar recién mi identidad. He viajado con Ash, Misty y Max durante poco más de una semana, aún hay cosas que no entiendo. Pero no me desagrada en lo absoluto" dice Mewtwo

"¿No te desagrada ver que los humanos y los Pokemons luchan felices?" cuestiona el Pokemon acero/lucha

"No, como te dije, es algo natural en estos tiempos" asegura Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Squirtle! Estuviste magnífico" dice Ash. Squirtle afirma con uno de sus dedos haciendo una seña positiva.

"¡Gengar! Es tu turno" grita Max lanzando otra pokebola. Se materializa el Pokemon fantasma Gengar. Será un duelo bastante complicado

"¡Un Gengar!" exclama Satoshi sorprendido

"¿Squirtle? ¿Estás listo?" pregunta Ash recibiendo una afirmación de cabeza de Squirtle

"Gengar, usa Bola de Sombra" dice Max

"¡Squirtle! Esquiva y ataca con Hidro Bomba" ordena Ash

Squirtle, con gran habilidad, brinca para lanzar el ataque de Hidro Bomba. Debido a la lenta reacción de Max, Gengar no alcanza a evaporarse recibiendo de lleno el ataque acuático del Pokemon con apariencia de tortuga.

"Gengar, usa Rayo Confusor" indica Max

"Squirtle, usa un contraescudo con Hidro Bomba" afirma el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

El Rayo Confusor que sería lanzado a Squirtle queda en el camino gracias al contraescudo que es una combinación de Refugio e Hidro Bomba [N/A: Lo mismo de las islas Naranja pero con otro nombre]. Max se muerde un labio al ver que su estrategia está neutralizada.

"Gengar, usa Puño de Sombra" habla Max

"Squirtle, Refugio" indica Ash

Gengar asesta su Puño de Sombra en repetidas ocasiones dañando mucho a Squirtle, quien no cayó debido a la técnica del Refugio que redujo el impacto de los golpes. Ahora es Ash quien está complicado.

"Contraescudo otra vez" dice Ash

"Gengar, Puño de Sombra" insiste Max

Gengar golpea a Squirtle, quien a corta distancia genera una Hidro Bomba poderosísima que lanza a Gengar metros más atrás. Squirtle cae a tierra y sale desde su caparazón mostrando que ya no puede continuar.

"Squirtle ya no puede continuar. Gengar es el ganador" señala Satoshi

"Bien hecho, Squirtle, sabía que podía contar contigo" asegura Ash regresándolo a su pokebola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Misty se acerca a Mewtwo y Lucario para observar mejor el duelo. En un principio estaba molesta porque Ash había encontrado la excusa perfecta para no acompañarla a ir de compras pero, ¿en realidad Ash creyó que quería ir de compras con él? ¿Para qué iría de compras si se estaba recuperando de una lesión en la rodilla? Solo quería ver la cara asustada de Ash y ver si sometía su voluntad para satisfacerla, claramente no lo consiguió... pero no es algo que le preocupe mucho, ya es bastante bueno el hecho de que él se preocupe por ella y que ahora mantengan la misma relación de amistad, pero condimentada con aquellos elementos propios de un primer amor.

"Lucario, ¿te haz sentido a gusto?" pregunta la pelirroja por curiosidad. Es quien más se preocupa de la adaptación de Lucario, considerando que es un Pokemon que vivió hace tantos años... quizás los cánones sociales no sean los mismos y le cueste entender lo que ahora es la cotidianeidad.

"Sí, aunque tengo muchas preguntas" asegura Lucario

"¿Preguntas? ¿Como cuáles?" cuestiona Misty con un tono comprensivo

"¿Por qué hay batallas Pokemon?" pregunta Lucario agregando "¿Por qué les gusta luchar?"

"No lo sé, normalmente los Pokemons se entrenan para ser más fuertes y para que desarrollen todas sus capacidades" explica la pelirroja

"¿Solamente se trata de poder?" cuestiona Lucario

"No, la batalla no implica sólo poder, hay toda una serie de variables que inciden en una batalla" asegura Misty

"¿Como cuáles?" pregunta el Pokemon acero/lucha

"Implica estrategia, combinaciones de ataques, confianza. Un entrenador que no conoce a sus Pokemon difícilmente podrá ganar una" explica Misty

"Pero, ¿no se pelea solamente para ver el más fuerte?" pregunta Lucario

"No, como te dije, las batallas Pokemon no sólo se tratan de fuerza y poder, también implican otras destrezas o habilidades" dice la pelirroja.

Mewtwo queda más tranquilo con la explicación, definitivamente la llegada de Misty para responder estas preguntas ha sido muy oportuna. Después de esto, Lucario comienza a notar aquellas características que le nombró Misty. ¿Realmente una batalla implica más que poder? ¿Una batalla puede implicar confianza y estrategia? De ser así, ¿cuáles serían las razones que motivan a Ash?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ash guarda la pokebola de Squirtle en su cinturón y saca otra, lo que sorprende a Max que ya tenía preparado a Camerupt o Gardevoir por si acaso. "¡Bulbasaur! Yo te elijo" grita Ash

"¿Bulbasaur?" pregunta Max sorprendido, esperaba a Pikachu para la batalla

"Sí, ¡vamos a derrotarlos! ¿verdad, Bulbasaur?" comenta Ash

"No lo creo. Gengar, usa Bola de Sombra" indica Max

"Bulbasaur, esquívala y usa Hojas Navaja" afirma Ash

La Bola de Sombra es esquivada por Bulbasaur que salta al igual que Squirtle. El Pokemon de hierba lanza un poderoso ataque de Hojas Navaja que impacta en Gengar haciéndole mucho daño. Considerando que Gengar ya viene cansado por la batalla anterior, Max se encuentra en aprietos.

"Gengar, usa Puño de Sombra" ordena Max

"Bulbasaur, ataca con Drenadoras" indica Ash

Gengar asesta su Puño de Sombra en Bulbasaur, quien no recibe mucho daño debido a su alto nivel. Las Drenadoras de Bulbasaur, en tanto, rodean el cuerpo de Gengar y terminan de drenar la poca energía que le queda al Pokemon fantasma. Gengar cae fuera de combate.

"Gengar ya no puede continuar. La batalla es para Bulbasaur" señala Satoshi

"¡Muy bien!" celebra Ash

"Gengar, fue una buena batalla, gracias" dice Max regresándolo a su pokebola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ash está rearmando lazos con muchos Pokemons" dice Misty observando la rotación que ha hecho Ash en el último tiempo

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Bulbasaur y Squirtle son Pokemons que Ash capturó en su primer viaje y que no han estado con él desde hace mucho tiempo, especialmente Squirtle que era parte de un escuadrón de bomberos" explica Misty

"¿Un escuadrón de bomberos?" pregunta Lucario

"Son personas y Pokemons encargados de apagar incendios" explica Misty

"Interesante" señala Lucario

"Mewtwo, si te diste cuenta, la semana pasada Ash usó a Meganium, que fue un Pokemon que Ash capturó en Johto, hace cinco años" asegura la pelirroja dando a entender el patrón

"Ash está rotando sus Pokemons para relacionarse y batallar junto a ellos, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?" dice Mewtwo

"Eso es lo que creo, Ash siempre se caracteriza por amar a sus Pokemons y por conectarse con ellos a través de las batallas" menciona la pelirroja

"¿Conectarse? ¿A través del aura?" pregunta Lucario

"No, me refiero a que logra sintonía con los sentimientos y fortalezas de sus Pokemons" explica Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Camerupt! Llegó tu turno" dice Max lanzando la pokebola del Pokemon fuego/tierra.

"Bulbasaur, ¡vamos a ganar esta batalla!" dice Ash desafiando a Max

"¡Comiencen!" establece Satoshi

"¡Camerupt! Usa Erupción" ordena Max

"Bulbasaur, usa tu Látigo Cepa y luego ataca con Drenadoras" apunta Ash

Camerupt lanza un poderoso ataque de Erupción que es evadido con destreza por Bulbasaur quien usa sus Látigo Cepa para elevarse en el aire. Estando allí, Bulbasaur saca a relucir nuevamente su ataque de Drenadoras que le llega a Camerupt. La energía del Pokemon de Max comienza a ser drenada, mientras que Bulbasaur permanece intacto a los ataques de fuego.

"Camerupt, usa Lanzallamas" ordena Max

"Bulbasaur, esquívalo y usa Rayo Solar" indica Ash

Camerupt hace su ataque de Lanzallamas. Bulbasaur vuelve a usar sus Látigo Cepas para quedar en el aire y, en el intertanto, prepara un poderoso Rayo Solar en su bulbo. Cuando Camerupt levanta la cabeza para direccionar el ataque hacia Bulbasaur, el Pokemon de hierba lanza su poderoso ataque explotando ambas técnicas en el aire y generando una explosión de proporciones. Bulbasaur es desplazado un par de metros hacia atrás debido a la fuerza de la explosión, mientras que Camerupt se mantiene en el mismo lugar gracias a sus más de doscientos kilos de peso.

"¡Bulbasaur!" dice Ash preocupado. El Pokemon de hierba con dificultad comienza a levantarse y desea continuar la batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Por qué quiere continuar? ¿No fue suficiente?" pregunta Lucario

"Para Bulbasaur no, en general...los Pokemons de Ash casi nunca se rinden" dice Misty

"¿Es porque él los ha entrenado para eso?" pregunta el Pokemon acero/lucha

"No, dicen que los Pokemons suelen adoptar rasgos del entrenador... Ash nunca da por perdida una batalla" asegura la pelirroja

"Es verdad, Ash siempre pone lo mejor de sí para conseguir sus objetivos" habla Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Camerupt, usa Súper Calor" dice Max

"Nada de eso, Bulbasaur esquívalo" indica Ash

Bulbasaur, con dificultades, intenta esquivar el ataque de fuego pero es inútil. Camerupt logra asestarle su ataque de Súper Calor dañando considerablemente a Bulbasaur quien, tras recibir el impacto, cae fuera de combate.

"Bulbasaur ya no puede continuar. Camerupt es el ganador" asegura Satoshi como réferi

"¡Muy bien Camerupt! ¡Le ganamos a Ash!" dice Max contento

"Bulbasaur, lo hiciste muy bien, amigo. Mereces un buen descanso" dice Ash acariciándolo y regresándolo a su pokebola.

"¡Fue un duelo alucinante! Muchas gracias" dice Satoshi

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Max venció a Ash" dice Lucario sorprendido

"No debería sorprenderte, Max también me ha derrotado antes" asegura Misty

"Yo quisiera ver una batalla entre tú y Ash, eso sí que sería interesante" comenta Mewtwo

"Él de seguro diría que sí, pero prefiero no luchar contra él...aún" dice la pelirroja

"Ash parece contento después de la derrota. ¿Por qué?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Porque este es un duelo de entrenamiento. Si fuera un duelo oficial, la derrota le dolería más" explica Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fue una gran batalla, Max. Felicidades" señala Ash

"Muchas gracias, Ash" dice Max contento por haber ganado y feliz por la buena batalla que dieron sus Pokemons

Todos, una vez terminado el duelo, entran a lo que es el Palacio de Rota para despedirse de Lady Aillin, su sirvienta y Sakura. Entre todos deciden ir al puerto para despedirse definitivamente del reino de Rota y volver a Kanto.

**Locación: Puerto de Rota / Barco rumbo a Kanto  
**

La noche ha caído ya en Rota. El barco que sale rumbo a ciudad Cerulean tiene a todos sus pasajeros -incluidos nuestros héroes- adentro. Desde la cubierta, ellos se despiden y agradecen por la hospitalidad que recibieron por parte de la gente de Rota.

"¡Gracias por todo!" dicen Ash y Misty a coro arriba del barco que los llevará a Kanto

"Nos volveremos a ver algún día" comenta Max ondeando sus brazos para despedirse

"¡Hasta luego!, Lady Aillin, Sakura, Satoshi y fiel sirvienta" dice Lucario

"Muchas gracias" dice Mewtwo retirándose a su habitación.

La distribución de las habitaciones ahora es diferente. Ash y Pikachu quedaron durmiendo en una de las piezas. Mewtwo, Pika Pika y Lucario quedaron en otra pieza distinta adyacente a la de Ash. Misty quedó en la otra habitación adyacente. La cuarta habitación es la que tiene Max, que está al lado de la que utilizan Mewtwo y los otros dos Pokemons. ¿La razón? Max así puede conversar con Mewtwo y Lucario sobre los poderes de aura, además de jugar con Pika Pika.

Por la hora, nuestros héroes duermen tranquilamente en sus respectivas habitaciones. Es alrededor de medianoche, la luna se muestra creciente, se siente el sonido de las pequeñas olas que chocan contra la embarcación en altamar. Todos deberían tener sus ojos cerrados, pero ¡NO! Siempre hay excepciones. Ash y Pikachu, aprovechando la complicidad de su habitación, están con un calendario en mano observando el pasar de los días. Lucario, en tanto, aún tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle a Ash.

¿Cuál es su motivación para los combates Pokemon? ¿Por qué, si él es un amigo de los Pokemons, hace que combatan entre sí? ¿Por qué Misty es tan importante para él? ¿Qué tiene de especial para hacerla su novia? Las últimas dos preguntas tienen relación con la forma de relacionarse que tenían las personas en ese entonces. La forma de elección de las parejas venía dada por los intereses de los padres, los intereses del reino y pocas veces influía el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. Es cierto que, en estas relaciones de pareja, los dos suelen cuidarse el uno al otro pero lo hacen porque tienen intereses en el otro, porque alguno da cierto status social o por simple compasión. Pero... lo mostrado por Ash no es simple compasión, quizás sea porque es líder de gimnasio... ¿qué significa ser líder de gimnasio? ¿es un cargo real? ¿es ésa la razón por la cual Ash cuida tanto a Misty? ¡No! Ash le contestó que la amaba y que fue su primera compañera de viaje. ¿Pueden los seres humanos elegir sus relaciones y amar libremente, entonces?

**Locación: Habitación de Ash y Pikachu en el barco**

"¡Pikachu! En dos días más es el cumpleaños de Misty" dice Ash señalando la fecha marcada con un círculo rojo. Fue el propio Pikachu quien hizo aquella figurita con un crayón que encontró para que Ash lo tuviera en cuenta.

"Pikachupi" dice Pikachu visiblemente contento.

El Pokemon inicial de Ash es el más contento con la relación de su entrenador y Misty. ¡Tanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para verlos juntos! Cada día que pasa, los dos entrenadores comienzan a demostrar más sus sentimientos, ya sea con acciones concretas como el cuidado que Ash tuvo con Misty después de su enfrentamiento con los Regi, o con simples demostraciones de afecto como las que suele iniciar Misty quien es romántica por naturaleza. Conociendo a la pelirroja, su regalo de cumpleaños le gustará tanto que, probablemente -así lo imagina Pikachu- Ash llegara al barco lleno de marcas de labios tal como pasa en las caricaturas que ven en televisión antes de vestirse y que le provocan tanta risa a su mejor amigo.

"Espero que a Pikachu le guste nuestro regalo de cumpleaños" dice Ash

"Pika ka pi" comenta Pikachu diciendo algo así como "De seguro que sí". Ash no entiende la frase del todo, pero sabe que Pikachu piensa que así será y con eso le basta.

"Gracias por tu apoyo, Pikachu. De no ser por ti, nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de lo que siento por Misty" dice Ash acariciando la cabeza de Pikachu

Es en ese momento cuando Lucario toca la puerta y pide ingresar. Escuchó la última frase, por lo que tiene aún más curiosidad respecto a lo que siente Ash. ¿En qué se basa la relación de Ash y Misty?

"¿Ash? ¿Puedo pasar?" pregunta Lucario cortésmente

"Claro, adelante" dice Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta

Lucario, al entrar, ve a Ash recostado en su cama, con la lámpara prendida, junto a Pikachu mirando un calendario.

"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? ¿Te preocupa algo?" pregunta Lucario recordando que, la vez que vio a Ash despertar en medio de la noche, fue porque extrañaba a Pikachu.

"No, estaba planeando con Pikachu lo que haremos para el cumpleaños de Misty" explica Ash

"¿Cumpleaños de Misty? ¿Cuándo es?" pregunta Lucario

"En dos días más" asegura Ash

"Ash, ¿qué planeas para ese día?" pregunta Lucario. En su época normalmente se le daba un pastel con velitas al cumpleañero y se le entregaban un par de regalos útiles.

"Tengo el regalo perfecto para Misty" dice el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta con una gran sonrisa

"¿Cuál es?" pregunta el Pokemon acero/lucha sin imaginar la respuesta

"Es un Pokemon, un Tentacruel" responde Ash

"¿Le vas a regalar un Pokemon? ¿Cómo puedes regalarle un Pokemon?" pregunta Lucario molesto por la aseveración y naturalidad con que Ash lo dice

"Misty siempre quiso tener un Tentacruel, para ella son Pokemons lindos..." explica Ash

"¡Ése no es el punto! Se supone que para ti los Pokemons son amigos, no súbditos o propiedades" asegura Lucario

"Nadie dijo que Tentacruel dejará de ser mi amigo, de hecho, yo mismo le pregunté a Tentacruel si quería ser el regalo de Misty" comenta Ash

"¿Y te dijo que sí?" cuestiona Lucario

"Claro, Misty lo cuidará y entrenará mejor que yo. Ella ama los Pokemons de agua" dice Ash

Lucario, en su tiempo, había visto aquella costumbre humana de regalar el dominio de ciertos Pokemons, cosa que -en lo personal- consideraba detestable porque el Pokemon crea lazos con una persona para quedarse con esa persona y no para que lo entreguen a otro individuo que, no siempre, cuidará de él como aquel que hizo el primer contacto. De todos modos, observando también la relación que tienen los Pokemons de Ash y Max con sus respectivos entrenadores, implícitamente comienza a comprender que persiste la misma relación de dominio, donde el ser humano dispone del Pokemon, con la única diferencia de que, en el caso de Ash, Max y Misty, la relación se vuelve más horizontal perdiéndose la asimetría, quedando como una relación igualitaria y de amistad.

"Ash, ¿qué es lo que hace que Misty sea tan especial?" pregunta Lucario

Ash se sorprende con esa pregunta, antes de aquel día en Isla Milagro no hubiese tenido respuesta para eso, le hubiera dejado pensando por horas y horas en la linda muchacha pelirroja que, con su forma de ser y actuar, lo había conquistado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, Ash ya se hizo ese cuestionamiento y podría estar hablando esas mismas horas sobre las maravillas que tiene Misty. Lamentablemente, el sueño y los bostezos pueden limitar esa cantidad de horas dedicándose a hablar de tan lindo tema, por lo que Ash resume algunas de las cualidades que hace que él considere a Misty alguien especial.

"Misty es una mujer hermosa, incluso puede llegar a ser dulce, aunque suele enojarse con facilidad y discutimos por estupideces" va explicando Ash. Pikachu está atento a las palabras de su entrenador, mientras que Lucario va enumerando las cualidades para observarlas y contrastar la percepción de Ash con la que tendrá él. "Ella siempre me ha dicho las cosas en la cara, yo no lo notaba pero gran parte de mis logros se los debo a ella, pues ella me enseñó lo básico y me instó a dar lo mejor de mí" explica el entrenador antes de bostezar.

"¿Alguna otra razón?" cuestiona Lucario agregando "como el hecho de que es líder de gimnasio..."

"Hay otras razones también, en realidad, no sé qué es lo que la hace tan pero tan especial, sólo sé que es Misty, y Misty para mí es especial aquí, en Kanto, en Sinnoh y dónde sea que vaya" agrega Ash

"¿Y no importa el hecho de que sea líder de gimnasio?" pregunta Lucario

"No importa el que sea o no sea la líder, para mí Misty siempre será la mejor" responde Ash

"¿Qué significa ser líder de gimnasio?" cuestiona Lucario

"Ser líder de gimnasio significa ser un entrenador capacitado que debe tomar cualquier desafío y entregar una medalla a aquellos retadores que le venzan" explica Ash intentando pensar en una definición

"¿Y qué se hace con las medallas?" pregunta Lucario

"Una vez que tú juntas ocho medallas de una región, puedes entrar a la Liga o torneo de batallas Pokemon de esa región" explica Ash

"Es decir que, los que quieren llegar al torneo final, deben vencerla a ella primero" entiende Lucario

"Así es" dice Ash. Pikachu también afirma con la cabeza. Realmente el cargo de Misty era importante, pero si Ash no lo consideró y solamente habló de aquello que le hacía pensar que Misty era especial, significa que Ash realmente ama a la pelirroja, confirmando desde ya una de las respuestas que Lucario comenzaba a responderse respecto a ese punto. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿realmente esas son las únicas razones por las que Misty es especial? Como dijo Mewtwo, ¿serán los dos tan parecidos?

Lucario, después de esas preguntas sobre Misty, decide retirarse hacia su habitación. Ash y Pikachu le dicen que puede dormir con ellos si gusta, lo cual acomoda más a Lucario considerando que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a la compañía humana y no la de otros Pokemons. Serán dos días de viaje hasta Isla Milagro, dos días en los que Ash planeará su sorpresa para Misty e intentará darle el ansiado regalo de cumpleaños por el que casi se muere.

"_Tengo que saber más sobre Misty. ¿Será Ash tan especial para ella? ¿Misty amará a Ash de la misma manera? ¿Mewtwo tendrá razón?_" se pregunta Lucario mirando al techo de la habitación. Ash y Pikachu duermen juntos en la misma cama. El Pokemon ratón está enroscado cerca del pelo de Ash tapado con una manta pequeña. Ash le consultó a Lucario por si deseaba una manta pero él la rechazó, su cuerpo puede regular bien la temperatura en estados de sueño...

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡Terminé por fin! Tuve taaaaaaaaaaaaantas ideas en la cabeza como dedos tengo en las dos manos, ayer me quedé trabado pero hoy logré continuar la historia. Al fin encontré una idea que dio en el clavo. Creo que quedó bien. Ya el próximo capítulo será más fácil de hacer porque es EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MISTY, por lo cual queda claro que el tema que dominará es el Romance y los cuestionamientos de Lucario. ¡Les adelanto que un Pokemon ideal para el momento romántico de Ash vuelve! No les digo cuál es por razones obvias.

**Respuestas a los Reviews**:

**Chino**: Ho-Oh es el mejor, aparecerá en más ocasiones para salvar el pellejo de algún personaje, te lo aseguro. Y el próximo capítulo es el cumple de Misty eh!

**¡Gracias a todos por darse el tiempito de leer y comentar! Un saludo y disfruten sus vidas =D**


	17. Cumpleaños de Misty

**Capítulo 16 - El Cumpleaños de Misty**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo / Lucario)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto**

"¿En qué estás pensando?" pregunta Mewtwo a Lucario

"Misty" dice el Pokemon de color azul y negro agregando "¿Por qué es tan especial para Ash?"

"Ella ha demostrado ser la persona que más lo cuida, que más se preocupa y que siempre está ahí para lo que necesite" intenta explicar Mewtwo

"Me gustaría poder estar seguro de eso" comenta Lucario

"Veamos el sueño de Misty en ese caso, quizás nos ayude" sugiere Mewtwo para convencer a su amigo Pokemon

**Sueño de Misty / Locaciones: Ciudad Cerulean - Kanto - Islas Naranja - Johto - Gimnasio Cerulean**

"¡Me voy! No regresaré hasta que sea una maestra Pokemon de agua" grita Misty dando un portazo y yéndose del Gimnasio Cerulean, hace ocho años

"Pues vete, no te necesitamos" gritó una de sus hermanas desde el interior del edificio

"¡Urgh! Ya verán" amenaza la pelirroja indignada

"_Hace ocho años comenzó todo..._" piensa la pelirroja dentro de su sueño

**Locación: Ruta 1 - Ciudad Viridian / Pueblo Paleta**

"No volveré a mi hogar hasta que me convierta en una maestra Pokemon de agua así sea lo último que haga" dico Misty sentada a la orilla de un río con una caña de pescar

La pelirroja esperó durante mucho rato hasta que picó algo.

"¡Ya picó uno! Y parece que es muy grande" afirma Misty jalando con fuerza de la caña de pescar. Al sacar la caña del agua, un joven entrenador con un Pikachu en sus brazos cae en una de las rocas del sector.

"_¡Ash!_" dice Lucario al ver el sueño de Misty

Después de una breve conversación, una parvada furiosa de Spearows aparece en el otro lado del río. Ash pone a Pikachu en la canasta de una bicicleta, que resulta ser de Misty, y se marcha rumbo a ciudad Viridian mientras ella reclama.

"¡Esa es mi bicicleta!" le grito a Ash

"Te la devolveré algún día" dice Ash a la distancia

"_De no ser porque Pikachu destrozó mi bicicleta, nunca hubiera seguido a Ash... _" piensa la pelirroja sonrojándose en la realidad agregando dentro de su cabecita "_Después perseguí a Ash hasta ciudad Viridian, iba a golpearlo cuando vi que estaba preocupado por su Pikachu, Ash siempre se ha preocupado por él_"

La siguiente escena es cuando Ash captura a Caterpie. Ash está contento sosteniendo la pokebola del Pokemon insecto al que Misty temía. "¡Lo logré! ¡Tengo a Caterpie!" grita Ash emocionado. Tras esto se pone a decir una sarta de estupideces que la pelirroja no recuerda y la agarra del brazo comenzando a dar vueltas de felicidad.

"Ash, ¡suéltame! ¡me voy a marear! ¡Ash, ya basta!" dice Misty sin ser escuchada y continuando el loco trote detrás de Ash

El blanco se apodera de la cabeza de Misty para luego mostrar a Ash sosteniendo, curioso y contento, a un Metapod recién evolucionado. Pikachu y Ash celebran la evolución del Caterpie que se muestra en el flashback anterior. Misty mira la escena un poquito más alejada y pronuncia: "Nunca he conocido a alguien como él, realmente ama a los Pokemons"

"_Estos son los primeros días de Ash como entrenador Pokemon_" asegura Mewtwo

"_Hace siete años_" asume Lucario

El siguiente flashback conduce a Misty al gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter. Ash y Brock están enfrentándose en la revancha del duelo de gimnasio. Es el último asalto entre Pikachu y Onix. En la parte alta del gimnasio se encuentra Misty apoyando a Ash y, junto a ella, los hermanos de Brock apoyando al líder de gimnasio de tipo Roca.

Onix se encuentra apretando a Pikachu, quien con dificultad lanza Impactruenos hacia todas las direcciones posibles. Brock manda a que Onix detenga su apretón, no desea que Pikachu sufra innecesariamente. Ash está por rendirse cuando se activa el sistema apagaincendios afectando a Onix por su desventaja de tipo.

"¡Ash! Los Pokemon de roca -como Onix- son débiles contra el agua" le indica Misty desde su posición. Ash la mira y ordena "¡Pikachu! ¡Impactrueno!"

Pikachu lanza un poderoso Impactrueno que, increíblemente, afecta a Onix dejándolo listo para un golpe final. Ash está dispuesto para dar el golpe final cuando es detenido por los hermanos de Brock -aunque él piensa que es su consciencia.

"_Los hermanos de Brock comenzaron a disuadirlo pues Brock ama a sus Pokemons y no querían ver a Onix lastimado_" recuerdo observando la batalla

Brock les dice que se vayan, Ash comienza a pensar y da una orden: "Pikachu, regresa".

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" cuestiona el líder de gimnasio de Roca y actual doctor Pokemon

"Brock, la batalla no debería ser válida porque se activó el sistema contra incendios. La próxima vez vendré y te derrotaré limpiamente" dice Ash retirándose del lugar

"No puede ser que Ash, cada vez que tenga suerte, decida ser una buena persona..." dice Misty decepcionada desde la grada

"_Pero de no ser así, no sería el Ash que tanto quiero_" afirma la ex líder de gimnasio en sus pensamientos

"_Brock era líder de gimnasio también_" asegura Mewtwo sorprendido

"_Así que esto significa ser líder de gimnasio_" se explica Lucario

El siguiente recuerdo nos trae al gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean. Misty aparece desde las gradas y salta al campo de batalla. Mewtwo puede reconocer a Daisy, la actual líder de gimnasio y hermana mayor de la pelirroja. Para Lucario todas -menos Misty- son desconocidas.

"Daisy, si tú no quieres pelear contra él, yo sí" dice Misty a su hermanita mayor. Ash queda sorprendido ante la escena.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunta Ash

"Yo también soy entrenadora de ciudad Cerulean. Soy la cuarta hermana sensacional" le contesta Misty

"Más bien, tres hermanas sensacionales y una mocosa" molesta Lily, a quien reconocen como la hermana de pelo rosa. Obviamente Misty se molesta.

"Que sorpresa que volvieras tan pronto, hermanita" dice Daisy

"Es la niña con la bocota que dijo que no volvería hasta ser una entrenadora de Pokemon de agua" habla Violet, la otra hermana de Misty

"Sí, cuando me fui dije algo como eso" comenta la pelirroja respecto a lo anterior

"Entonces, es por eso que Misty no quería venir..." concluye Ash mirándose con Pikachu

"Misty, te fuiste de aquí queriendo convertirte en una entrenadora Pokemon porque no podías compararte con nosotras, obviamente nosotras somos más bonitas y más talentosas" molesta Lily

"_Que humana más molesta_" dice Mewtwo furioso

"Uh-oh" suspira Ash sabiendo lo que vendrá

"¡Ésa no fue la razón!" les dice Misty molesta

"Entonces, regresaste porque no pudiste cumplir tus metas..." comenta Daisy

"No fue idea mía volver para acá. La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque él quiso venir" dice Misty apuntando a Ash

"Él no sería alguien que yo elegiría como novio, pero tú qué más puedes pedir" dice Daisy. Ash se cae de vergüenza y Misty replica chillonamente.

"¿Mi novio? Si peleo contra él les demostraré que puedo ser mejor entrenadora que ustedes" replica Misty a Daisy

"_Y pensar que ahora Ash es mi novio, deberían tenerme envidia..._" dice Misty en sus pensamientos

"Muy bien, Ash. ¿Estás listo para perder?" amenaza Misty a un Ash todavía confundido por la extraña y bizarra situación. "_Fue tan divertida su cara_" pienso en ese momento

Misty recuerda algunas partes de la batalla debido a la fragilidad del recuerdo. Staryu venció al Butterfree de Ash lanzándolo al agua, mientras que Pidgeotto derrotó a Starmie usando su ataque de Ráfaga.

"_Nunca admitiré que Starmie fue vencido por Pidgeotto, de ninguna manera Ash pudo ganarme esa vez_... _de no ser porque el Equipo Rocket interrumpió nuestra batalla le hubiese ganado_" piensa Misty recordando

"_Parece ser una chica competitiva_" dice Lucario observando el carácter de Misty

"_Te dije que es parecida a Ash_" asegura Mewtwo

La locación cambia, ahora nos movemos a lo que es el centro Pokemon de ciudad Vermilion. Hay muchas camas con Pokemons malheridos. Ash, Misty, Brock y la enfermera Joy se encuentran hablando.

"Todos perdieron contra el Teniente Surge, nuestro líder de gimnasio" explica Joy

"¡Vaya! Debe ser un gran entrenador" afirma Ash sorprendido

"Que Ash...ya tienes miedo" lo provoca Misty

"¡Claro que no!" responde Ash

"Ash, tú siempre hablas mucho pero cuando te das cuenta de lo difícil que es ganar te vuelves gallina, tal vez deberías renunciar ahora...Además, todas las medallas que tienes te las dimos nosotros" le dice cierta pelirroja provocando la furia justificada de Ash

"¡Una medalla es una medalla!" dice Ash. Misty con su dedo golpea la nariz de Ash molestándolo. "¡Oye!" reclama Ash

"¿Por qué no demuestras lo rudo que eres en el gimnasio de ciudad Vermilion?" cuestiona Misty para sulfurar más a Ash

"¿Crees que es fuerte?" pregunta Ash a Brock refiriéndose a Surge

"Nosotros te dimos las medallas, ¿cómo crees que nos veremos si te aplasta Surge?" comenta Misty

"No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo te demostraré mi increíble fuerza" dice Ash acercando uno de sus puños a Misty

"¡Muy bien! Ya basta. Recuerden que esto es un hospital" los detiene Joy agregando "Dicen que si dos personas pelean, es porque se quieren mucho".

"¿Yo? ¿Querer a él/ella?" dicen los dos de manera despectiva y luego niegan rotundamente.

"_Siempre lo negábamos, mas sin darme cuenta comencé a quererte... y tú también_" dice la pelirroja en sus pensamientos repasando la historia

Otro flashback aparece en la mente de nuestra querida Misty. Esta vez se trata del Festival del Pico de la Doncella, que celebra la culminación del verano. Después de haber vivido una experiencia poco grata con Gastly y el fantasma de la Doncella, los chicos se disponen a disfrutar del festival. Misty aparece vestida en un hermoso kimono rosa que deja embobado a Ash por unos instantes, luego de eso le toma la mano y le invita a bailar con ella.

"_Cuando vi que me mirabas sorprendido sentí, por primera vez, que podía parecerte linda...aunque nunca me lo ibas a decir_" piensa la pelirroja recordando

El sueño avanza en el tiempo, ignorando las batallas Pokemon de Ash y aquellos episodios "trágicos" como aquel que vivieron en la Torre Pokemon de pueblo Lavanda. Misty sólo se está concentrando en aquellos recuerdos que contienen cuotas de romanticismo entre su querido novio y ella. Uno de estos episodios ocurre en otro carnaval, donde un mago poco talentoso contrató a Misty para su show y ella se vistió con un traje de Goldeen.

"Cuando menos hay poca gente y nadie me verá..." dice Misty aliviada ante este hecho

"¡Misty! ¿Qué haces ahí vestida de Goldeen?" pregunta Ash

"¿Qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?" le pregunta Misty avergonzada y sonrojada. Pikachu saluda a su entrenador como si nada.

"Ese sí que es un bonito atuendo, Misty" halaga Ash

"_Ahora que recuerdo, Ash esa vez sí me dijo eso, me sentí más tranquila y realizada cuando me lo dijo_" recuerda Misty

Instantáneamente, al recordar sobre trajes exóticos y situaciones donde Misty se expone al público, es inevitable que recuerde el espectáculo de "La Sirena Pokemon" montado en ciudad Cerulean. En realidad, la pelirroja más que acordarse del espectáculo-en-sí, está tratando de recordar algunas ocasiones donde Ash mostró cierto interés en ella. Por lo mismo, se puede ver a nuestros héroes parados frente a un cartel que anuncia el espectáculo.

"¡Oigan! Miren esa cartelera, parece que hay una especie de espectáculo. Un ballet bajo el agua" dice Brock

"Es un espectáculo bajo el agua y un ballet acuático Pokemon, suena divertido" comenta Ash

"Miren, famosa estrella submarina en su glorioso regreso a ciudad Cerulean" advierte Misty emocionada sin saber que se trata de ella

"Es hermosa" comenta Brock

"Sabes, si su cabello fuera un poco diferente...esa chica sería igual a ti" comenta Ash

"_Durante todo ese día Ash se comportó como un caballero conmigo, no discutimos y sólo me hizo comentarios agradables..._" piensa la pelirroja

Una de las tantas escenas que se muestra después ocurre en Pueblo Paleta. La madre de Ash les había pedido ayuda en el jardín y el joven entrenador había inventado la excusa de un viaje a la montaña para safarse de esa responsabilidad. Después de huir tras un pedido de cientos de kilos de fertilizantes, Ash, Misty y Brock llegan a lo que es un invernadero. Brock, como siempre, se queda mirando a la chica que está dentro.

"Esa es la chica más bella que he visto en este lugar" dice Brock pegado al vidrio

"¿De qué hablas Brock? Yo no veo a ninguna chica hermosa allá" habla Ash

"Sólo debes voltear" sugiere Misty sonrojada y de espalda al entrenador Pokemon

"Misty, sólo uno de nosotros puede mentir a la vez" molesta Ash

"¡Pero si yo la vi ahí! Estaba en ese lugar" asegura Brock

"Pero si ese Gloom es más feo que Misty" dice Ash decepcionado mirando un Gloom

"¿Qué estás diciendo de mí?" dice Misty tomando con sus dos manos la boca de Ash y molestándolo desde atrás

"_Claro que eso era una excepción, normalmente Ash solía decirme que no era linda, siempre me molestaba, aunque era porque nunca se había fijado en las chicas y creo que le gustaba hacerme enojar..._" concluye Misty en sus pensamientos

"_Ash y Misty tenían una relación extraña, se querían y se odiaban_" dice Lucario

"_Así es_" confirma Mewtwo

El recuerdo salta muchos eventos, hay uno que no es muy relevante pero que explica -en parte- el recuerdo que le sucede. Están Ash y Misty comiendo en un restaurant de comida buffet (elige qué comerás). Por supuesto, la mesa de Ash estaba llena de comida.

"Cuidado Ash, si comes mucho puede darte un dolor de estómago" dice Misty preocupada

"Lo sé Misty, pero no importa... y toda esta comida es gratis gracias a que tengo admiradoras" comenta Ash

"Ash, todos los que participan en la Liga Pokemon comen gratis aquí" aclara Misty

"¿Qué? ¿En serio?" cuestiona Ash decepcionado

"Sé que ya ganaste dos batallas y eso es bueno, pero no dejes que te vuelva loco" dice Misty preocupándose por el ego de Ash

"_Misty se preocupa por Ash desde un principio_" asegura Mewtwo. Lucario comprende que Misty, realmente, tiene méritos para ser considerada como alguien especial.

Llegando a lo que es el final de la primera Liga Pokemon de Ash, después de su derrota contra Ritchie. Misty, Brock, Delia y el profesor Oak se encuentran en el lugar conversando sobre Ash. Todos se encuentran muy preocupados. Por razones obvias, Mewtwo y Lucario desconocen quienes son Delia y Oak.

"¿Entonces ha estado ahí acostado todo el día desde que perdió?" pregunta Oak

"Sí, ni siquiera ha comido" agrega Brock

"Tal vez se esté enfermando" sugiere Delia

"No, está deprimido por su derrota" afirma Brock

"Debería sentirse feliz de haber llegado hasta la quinta ronda, yo sé que se siente mal pero no puede lamentarlo toda su vida" dice Misty levantándose de su asiento y abriendo la habitación de Ash. Al entrar está Ash acostado, de mal humor.

"Oye Ash, ¡vamos a salir a comer a alguna parte!" sugiere Misty

"No, gracias" dice Ash

"Bueno, ¿a dar un paseo?" sugiere de nuevo

"Hazlo sola" responde Ash enojando a la pelirroja

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar unos recuerdos?" dice Misty tomándole la mano a Ash. Él, rápidamente, la rechaza.

"Déjame" dice Ash

"¡Oye! Yo sólo trato de ayudarte, Ash" dice Misty

"_Ash estaba muy afectado por perder en la Liga Pokemon, creo que su mayor frustración era haber perdido porque Charizard no le hacía caso... fue terrible. Después de esa discusión, Pikachu nos electrocutó a todos, solo así Ash dejó de comportarse como un bebé. En nuestro primer año de viaje juntos conocimos casi toda la región Kanto, Ash ganó sus ocho medallas y compitió en la Liga quedando entre los dieciséis mejores, como olvidarlo si dijo eso a cuánta gente se le cruzó en las islas Naranja..._" recuerda Misty

"_Me imagino cómo debió sentirse Ash_" complementa Lucario

El siguiente recuerdo ocurre en el viaje por las islas Naranja, Misty y Ash se encontraban en un dirigible atrapados por el Equipo Rocket. Brock los había dejado para quedarse a "trabajar" con la profesora Ivy. Una jaula los aisla del exterior, mientras el Equipo Rocket bromea con ellos.

"Jessie, creo que atrapamos una pareja de tórtolos" dice James molestando

"¿Tú crees? Aawww" dice Jessie burlándose

"¿Son novios?" pregunta Meowth

Ash y Misty se miran las caras, se sonrojan y niegan rotundamente -como siempre.

"Están locos" dice Ash

"Ni en un millón de años..." aclara Misty

"_No tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo, sólo seis años y que te dieras cuenta de algunas cosas..._" piensa Misty sonriendo para sí

Misty, Ash y Tracey aparecen detrás de unos arbustos espiando una escena romántica protagonizada por dos Nidoran, uno que es macho y otro que es hembra.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunta Ash viendo lo que hace el Nidoran macho

"Sólo escúchalo, se están diciendo cosas tiernas" dice Misty

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Eso lo puedo decir porque soy romántica..." asegura Misty agregando "Pero es normal que no sepas nada sobre asuntos del corazón"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?" cuestiona Ash inocentemente

"Aún no eres maduro para entenderlo" dice Misty haciendo enojar a Ash

"Claro que lo soy" replica Ash

"Aún te falta crecer" asegura Misty dejando a Ash muy desilusionado.

A través del balcón de la casa donde se encuentra la Nidoran hembra, una niña rubia le lanza un balde con agua al Nidoran macho empapándolo completamente. Otro chico lleva al Nidoran macho a su casa y lo limpia. Curiosamente ambas casas se encuentran juntas.

"¡Esto es una locura absurda! Esos dos Nidorans deben estar juntos y yo haré algo para solucionarlo" dice Misty

"Pero no es asunto tuyo..." dice Ash

"¡No importa! Acabo de decidir que es asunto mío. Que no sabes que el amor es la cosa más importante del mundo..." comenta la pelirroja

"No más importante que atrapar Pokemons" dice Ash

"¡Tú no eres más que un bebé!" grita Misty dejando a Ash otra vez desilusionado

"_Ash siempre se enfocó en los Pokemons y la comida, nunca en las chicas..._ " piensa Misty recordando

"_Misty mostraba gran interés en él y él nunca reaccionaba_" dice Lucario

"_Ash hace poco se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella y nunca se dio cuenta de que Misty lo quería_" asegura Mewtwo

En el mismo día, aparece Misty hablando sobre los dos chicos de los Nidoran "No son tan maduros para aceptarlo, pero ellos se gustan"

"¡Y saben qué! Es lo mismo que les pasa a ustedes dos" dice Tracey

"¡Debes estar loco!" gritan los dos chicos enfurecidos y algo sonrojados

"_Todos sabían que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, menos tú..._ _Yo comencé a admitir, para mí misma, lo que sentía por ti después de lo que pasó con Rudy_" piensa Misty

Rudy y Misty se encontraban bailando en la casa del primero. No había rastros de Ash ni de Tracey.

"_Rudy me había ofrecido todo lo que una chica romántica sueña: bailes, cumplidos, flores... ¡era perfecto! Pero yo no podía quedarme con él, pues yo quería a Ash... Starmie estaba dándole un poderoso Impactrueno a Squirtle, era el último asalto del duelo y Ash se encontraba perdiendo_." recuerda Misty mientras observa el diálogo

"Squirtle es tipo de Agua y es débil contra los ataques eléctricos, esto se ve mal para Ash" dice Tracey

"¡ASH! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado y dejar que Rudy te gane?" grita Misty

"¿No quieres que mi hermano gane?" pregunta Mary, quien se ve mucho más pequeña recordando cómo la conoció Mewtwo en Isla Milagro

"¿Misty?" pregunta Ash mirando a la pelirroja desde el campo de batalla

"¡Vamos! Eres el único que puede sacar el verdadero poder de Squirtle" argumenta Misty

"¡Eso ya lo sé! No soy tonto" reclama Ash

"¡Entonces! No te quedes ahí parado, ¡haz algo! Ya venciste a Rudy una vez y puedes hacerlo otra vez" dice Misty

"_El resto es historia, Ash ganó esa batalla y continué mi viaje con él. Fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar, sólo tenía que tener paciencia..._" piensa Misty

"_A pesar de todo, Misty siempre apoyó a Ash, gracias a ella ganó ese duelo_" asegura Lucario sorprendido. Mewtwo se encuentra sorprendido al ver todas las cosas que vivieron los chicos, ¿quién les habría contado todas estas historias?

Otro recuerdo importante de la pelirroja ocurre también en las islas Naranja, antes de llegar a isla Pommelo, cuando Tracey y Ash respiraron el Paralizador de Vileplume. Mewtwo y Lucario sólo pueden ver a Ash y Tracey tendidos en el piso con mucha fiebre.

"Iré al Centro Pokemon más cercano para buscar un antídoto" dice Misty sacando un mapa. La expresión de la pelirroja cambia al notar la distancia que hay "¡Está a más de cuarenta kilómetros en otra isla!". Pikachu jala las ropas de Misty para llamar su atención. Pikachu está a punto de darle una descarga eléctrica a los dos jóvenes cuando es detenido por Misty "No, Pikachu, no creo que un Impactrueno sirva para que se mejoren".

"Misty" dice Ash llamándola

"Aquí estoy" habla Misty preocupada. La mano de Misty se posa en la frente de Ash. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo para bajar la fiebre pronto!". Misty sale inmediatamente de la casita de madera con unos paños para ponérselos a Ash y Tracey.

"_Misty sí se preocupa por Ash_" dice Lucario más tranquilo

"Misty" llama Tracey ahora

"Tracey, no hables, necesitan descansar" dice la pelirroja

"Trae el Pokedex" dice Tracey

"Buena idea" asegura Misty

"_Estuve buscando la planta Salvello para hacer un té que sanara a Ash y Tracey. Gracias a esa búsqueda encontré a Poliwag, que ahora es un hermoso Politoed_. _Una vez recuperados, nos fuimos a Isla Pommelo, donde Ash ganó la Liga Naranja. Después regresamos a Pueblo Paleta y viajamos a Johto. Pese a que Johto fue un viaje que duró un año también, los recuerdos que tengo son más de aventuras, no hubo muchas ocasiones donde Ash demostrara interés en mí_" recuerda Misty [N/A: No pondré las películas porque sino sería demasiado y el siguiente episodio lo interpretaré como pista, aunque es ambiguo]

Ash y Misty están sorprendidos mirando a Brock junto a una extraña chica de pelo turquesa. La chica estaba demostrando gran interés en el criador y ahora doctor Pokemon.

"Vaya, ¿te imaginas a Brock casado?" pregunta Ash

"¿Tú y yo nos casaremos algún día también?" cuestiona Misty. Ash afirma con la cabeza y luego se espanta ante la realización de aquello en su cabeza.

"_Esa chica demostró mucho interés en Brock, ¡no puedo creer que con lo enamoradizo que era...ni siquiera se fijó en ella! ¿Cómo puede enamorarse tantas veces de la persona equivocada? Esperemos que la Joy de ciudad Pewter lo mantenga cortito_" piensa la pelirroja riéndose y recordando una de las conversaciones con Brock.

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Brock? Le gustas mucho a esa chica. ¿Por qué no puedes decirle algo bonito en vez de gruñir?" dice Misty

"No sé, nunca había estado en una situación como ésta. No sé qué decirle" dice Brock

"¡No seas bobo! Solo dí algo, ella te está diciendo una insinuación tras otra. ¡Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirle algo bonito cada vez que abres la boca!" reclama Misty

"¿Tú crees?" pregunta Brock

"Por supuesto" dice Misty agregando "¡Escúchame! Si no te pones listo la vas a perder y no creo que encuentres a otra igual"

"¡No!" dice Brock preocupado

"Es tu última oportunidad. Piénsalo Brock, ¿cuántas chicas de las que tú te haz enamorado se han enamorado de ti?" dice Misty

"Ninguna" responde Brock

"Hazme caso, es más fácil que te guste alguien a quien tú le gustas que alguien a quien no" explica Misty

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Brock

"Es lo que he oído" responde Misty disimulando y sonrojada

"_Claro, felizmente es lo que pasó con Ash y conmigo..._" recuerda Misty

El recuerdo de Misty ahora se traslada a una hermosa noche de luna en Islas Remolino que antecede a la primera batalla que tendrá Misty en el torneo. La ex líder de gimnasio se encuentra en la ventana, observando y sintiéndose un tanto nerviosa.

"Misty" llama Ash. Ella voltea y Ash continúa "¿Te pasa algo?"

"No puedo dormir, eso es todo" dice Misty en una voz baja. Está feliz de que Ash se preocupe

"¿Estás preocupada por el duelo de mañana?" pregunta el entrenador

"No mucho, sólo estoy emocionada de ser parte de todo esto" asegura Misty

"_Y pensar que tuvimos que enfrentarnos en la ronda siguiente. ¡Vencí a Ash! Pero perdí en la ronda siguiente... espero que este año las cosas cambien_" piensa Misty trasladándose a otro recuerdo en la Liga Johto

El Equipo Rocket, como de costumbre, había intentado robar a Pikachu y, de paso, también intentaron hacer lo mismo con el Vulpix de una de las rivales de Ash. Bayleef y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta lograron resolver rápidamente la situación.

"_Esa chica comenzó a enamorarse de Ash después de que él salvara a Pikachu y a su Vulpix. ¡Argh! Me carga cuando otras chicas se fijan en Ash_" piensa para sus adentros.

"Es muy valiente, atrevido y guapo..." balbucea la chica sonrojada. Esto provoca los celos de Misty. "Arriesgaste tu vida por mí, Ash. ¿Cómo podría agradecerte? Adoro a los chicos que son heroicos y apasionados. ¿Qué te parece si vamos en una cita?" dice la chica tomando de las manos a Ash. Esto ya es demasiado.

"¡Discúlpame! Pero Ash está ocupado" interrumpe Misty rápidamente

"¿Quién dice?" pregunta la chica

"Lo digo yo, Misty, la gran entrenadora de Pokemons de agua de ciudad Cerulean" insiste Misty

"_¡Esa chica amaba a los Pokemons de fuego! Argh, suerte que Ash la venció con su Squirtle...aunque después, en la ronda final, tuvo que enfrentarse a su rival de infancia, Gary. Ash lo venció pero perdió en la ronda siguiente. Después de la Liga Johto ocurrió lo peor...tuve que separarme de Ash gracias a mis hermanas. Siempre quise ser una líder de gimnasio y ser una maestra Pokemon de agua, pero estando en el gimnasio no era feliz, siempre quise tener a Ash de vuelta_" piensa recordando la despedida y algunos de sus pasajes en ciudad Cerulean. Lo cierto es que recordar el momento de la despedida apena mucho a Misty, nunca quiso despedirse, siempre deseó estar con Ash, luchando codo a codo para cumplir el sueño de ser un Maestro Pokemon que tiene Ash y el suyo de ser una Maestra Pokemon de agua.

"_Al menos, fue después de esa despedida que supe que Ash realmente me quería... eso me dejó más tranquila_" recuerda Misty mientras en su mente aparece una bifurcación con un camino que va hacia ciudad Pewter, otro hacia ciudad Cerulean y un último hacia Pueblo Paleta. Ash se encuentra parado enfrente de Misty y Brock.

"Bien, creo que es hora de separarnos" dice Brock

"Ash, ¿estarás bien sin mí?" pregunta Misty

"Estaré bien" dice Ash un poquito triste con la despedida

"Adiós. Nos veremos" dicen Misty y Brock

"Hasta luego" afirman Ash y Pikachu

Brock y yo nos fuimos, pero volvimos en un rato porque se nos olvidó entregarle algo a Ash. El pobre Ash estaba con la cabeza gacha, muy triste y murmuraba "Misty, gracias...y Brock, sin ustedes...no habría podido".

"Continúa" sugiere Brock

"Si tienes algo que decirnos, sólo dilo, Ash" dice Misty

"¡Pero qué no se habían ido ya!" cuestionan Ash y Pikachu sorprendidos

"Lo siento, olvidé darte esto" dice Brock entregándole una cajita extraña y agregando "Es una lonchera, con cubiertos incluidos"

"Y esto, para que lo lleves contigo" dice Misty envolviendo la lonchera en un hermoso pañuelo

"Misty...amigos" dice Ash emocionándose. La pelirroja toma la lonchera cubierta por el pañuelo y la deposita en las manos de Ash, quien agacha la cabeza y comienza a derramar unas lagrimillas

"Supongo que ya deben irse, ¿no?" dice Ash afligido

"Sí, cuídate mucho" dice Misty

"Te extrañaré" afirma Brock

"_Todos nos vamos por nuestros caminos, al mirar para atrás veo que Ash sale corriendo muy triste por todo. Togepi estaba en el canasto de la bicicleta, después de ver la mirada de Ash y saber que realmente le afectaba mi partida sentí algo de esperanza, en algún rincón de su interior mi nombre estaba marcado, aunque él no lo supiera, él me quería y yo lo iba a querer pasara lo que pasara_" recuerda Misty siguiendo su camino hacia ciudad Cerulean y pronunciando -en el recuerdo- "Por fin, Ash Ketchum, por fin sé lo que sientes por mí".

Uno de los momentos más emblemáticos y álgidos en su regreso a ciudad Cerulean fue el incidente de Gyarados que tuvo que controlar Misty. En las imágenes que se despliegan en la mente de la pelirroja se destacan cuando -vestida de sirena- intentó calmar al poderoso Pokemon de agua y fue recibida con un Remolino que casi le cuesta la vida, el encierro de Gyarados en una jaula metálica y el duelo entre Misty y los Tentacruel.

"_El hecho de tener que lidiar con Gyarados y no poder controlarlo hizo que me cuestionara el hecho de ser líder de gimnasio. Siempre había sido Ash el que requería nuestra ayuda, pero ahora yo era quien los necesitaba. Deseaba que estuvieran aquí y me ayudaran a controlarlo, pero no podían. Ash estaba en la región Hoenn continuando su viaje para ser Maestro Pokemon, y Brock se encontraba en ciudad Pewter. Solo una vez que conseguí calmar y salvar a Gyarados, sentí que realmente estaba capacitada para ser una líder de gimnasio. Ash podía estar orgulloso de mí_" piensa Misty

"Corsola, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Misty después de sumergirse para rescatar a Corsola. El Pokemon coral fue golpeado por tres Tentacruels anteriormente

"¡Tentacruel! Picotazos Venenosos a Gyarados" ordena uno de los tres hombres al otro lado del campo de batalla. Gyarados comienza a recibir los ataques sin poder defenderse debido a la jaula que le rodea y le impide moverse.

"¡Gyarados!" grita Misty metiéndose al agua e interponiéndose entre los Tentacruel y el Pokemon serpiente marina

"_Es muy valiente_" afirma Lucario

"_Es impresionante lo que hizo_" señala Mewtwo comparándolo con su recuerdo de Ash interponiéndose entre Mew y él. Claro que las dimensiones de los golpes son distintas.

Misty queda inconsciente en el agua. Gyarados comienza a golpear la jaula para salir en ayuda de la pelirroja. Mewtwo y Lucario se conmueven ante la escena. Gyarados rompe la jaula, pone a Misty en su cabeza y da un gran salto para que ella pueda respirar.

"Gyarados, no puedo creerlo, me salvaste" murmura Misty

El Pokemon vuelve a sumergirse con la pelirroja en su cabeza. Después de un par de intentos por parte de los tres Tentacruels para dañar a Gyarados, la ex líder de gimnasio le ordena a Gyarados usar un Hiper Rayo. Tras este ataque, los Tentacruels salen volando. Una Hidro Bomba hace volar también a los tres dueños de los Tentacruels y causantes de todo esto. Finalmente Misty regresa a Gyarados a su pokebola ganándose uno de sus amigos más fieles y poderosos.

"Agente Joy, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?" dice Misty a las afueras del gimnasio

"Claro, Misty" dice la enfermera/agente Joy

"Si ve a un chico con un Pikachu, dígale que Misty es ahora una buena líder de gimnasio" pide Misty

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta Joy

"Ash, Ash Ketchum" responde Misty

"_Eso explica la relación de apego que tiene Gyarados con Misty, los dos se apoyan mutuamente en situaciones límite_" explica Mewtwo. Lucario queda impresionado.

"_La ausencia de Ash puso a prueba muchas veces mis sentimientos. Durante esos tres años hubo admiradores que siempre deseaban invitarme a una cita, pero nunca les dije que sí. ¿Para qué iba a salir con ellos si mi corazón ya tenía dueño? La única persona con la que hubiera salido es Ash, aún cuando no sea un hombre romántico y tenga que explicarle todo, pero no me importa, yo lo conocí así y así es como yo lo quiero. Muchas veces me sentí mal por tener que quedarme en el gimnasio, siempre había sido mi sueño, pero definitivamente no era lo mismo sin Ash. Las pocas veces en que pude verlo fue cuando estuve en Hoenn por el asunto de Togepi, y las veces en que lo esperé en Pueblo Paleta después de que terminara sus viajes. _

_Me hubiese gustado decirle mis sentimientos a Ash, poder demostrárselos sin tener miedo a que él no me correspondiera, le lancé muchas indirectas durante nuestros viajes y en nuestras videollamadas, pero él nunca las entendía, Ash es pésimo para comprender los sentimientos de la gente, no así con los Pokemons donde les entiende de maravilla. En ese tiempo, mi mayor anhelo era que llegara fin de año para volver a verlo, o que Brock me dijera el itinerario que seguirían para ubicarlos en algún centro Pokemon. Mi sueño siempre era el mismo, consistía en estar en una playa caminando mientras las olas del mar bañan nuestros pies, en ese lugar yo le decía mis sentimientos y él me correspondía. Para mí era un sueño y sólo eso, tendría que esperar mucho para que se cumpliera, para que Ash me dijera que siente lo mismo que yo.  
_

_Mi cumpleaños siempre era una fecha triste, pues en el gimnasio normalmente estaba Daisy si es que no iba de viaje. La única vez que lo celebré fue cuando Ash estuvo en Sinnoh; ese año la madre de Ash, Tracey y el profesor Oak me prepararon una fiesta de cumpleaños en el laboratorio. Ash y Brock enviaron tarjetas de saludo donde me comentaban lo mucho que me extrañaban y lo felices que eran al saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en el gimnasio. Los Pokemons de Ash, especialmente aquellos que me conocieron más, me brindaron mucho afecto. Sin embargo, lo que yo más hubiese querido no estaba, yo quería que él estuviera conmigo... pero era imposible, un continente y miles de kilómetros nos separaban. _

_Sé que quizás no hubiese sido la gran cosa que Ash estuviera en mi fiesta, el primer año en que estuvimos juntos se olvidó de mi cumpleaños e hizo un show con Pikachu en la calle para comprarme un regalo y que no me enojara con él... pero, ahora las cosas eran distintas, no me preocupaban los regalos, el mejor regalo que hubiese podido tener era que estuviera ahí conmigo, poder verlo, poder saludar a Pikachu, poder abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le había extrañado, aún sabiendo que él no entendería la amargura que significaba su ausencia y me respondería que también me ha extrañado._

_Por eso este año me parece tan maravilloso, ¡podré pasar un cumpleaños con Ash! Y Ash ya no es sólo mi mejor amigo, es también mi novio. No me importa si no hacemos nada, si tenemos una batalla Pokemon o vamos a un restaurante y le da un dolor de estómago por devorar todo lo que se encuentra, me basta con que esté ahí y que me sonría, ese es mi mejor regalo, no necesito más que eso, y quizás un beso..._" piensa Misty sonrojándose y teniendo una risita traviesa al finalizar ese monólogo mental. Las imágenes que iban saliendo son justamente los recuerdos que se citan, aunque sin diálogos.

"_Estoy más tranquilo, realmente Misty es una persona especial y merece estar con Ash_" asegura Lucario

"_Te lo dije, le avisaré a Max sobre el cumpleaños de Misty_" dice Mewtwo sacando a Lucario del sueño y volviéndose a dormir.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Habitación de Mewtwo - Lucario - Pika Pika**

"Gracias, Mewtwo" dice Lucario en voz alta

"No me agradezcas, sólo quédate en silencio respecto a esto" menciona Mewtwo mientras ve a Pika Pika durmiendo

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Cubierta**

Es cerca de medianoche, Max se encuentra bastante pensativo respecto a lo que le comentó antes de acostarse.

"Mañana es el cumpleaños de Misty, ¿qué cosa podría regalarle?" se pregunta el joven entrenador de Hoenn

Max piensa en muchas opciones tales como algún juego de joyas, unos chocolates, unas tortas, algún juguete para alguno de sus Pokemons de agua e incluso, enseñarle algunos ataques a sus Pokemons. El entrenador de Hoenn sabe enseñar los ataques de Rayo de Hielo e Impactrueno a Pokemons de agua gracias a los libros que leyó desde pequeño. Para su desgracia, nunca ha capturado un Pokemon acuático que pueda usar ambos ataques. El único Pokemon acuático que tiene guardado en Hoenn es un Pelipper.

"Lo mejor será que le pregunte a Ash, él me puede dar una idea..." reflexiona Max yéndose a su habitación para dormir

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Cubierta - Isla Milagro (día siguiente)**

Finalmente el día ha llegado. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños número 18 de Misty! Los primeros en despertar son Misty, Max, Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika. Irónicamente, Ash y Pikachu se encuentran profundamente dormidos a la hora en que los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana de su habitación.

"¡Misty! Feliz Cumpleaños" dice Max agregando con la cabeza gacha "Misty, no sé qué cosa podría regalarte, Ash me dijo anoche que hoy es tu cumpleaños"

"¿Qué significa que alguien esté de cumpleaños?" pregunta Mewtwo curioso. Sabe que es una conmemoración, pero no tiene la menor idea de qué cosas se hacen en los cumpleaños. No tiene porqué saber sobre las tradiciones humanas.

"En mi época, la gente celebraba su cumpleaños con una torta y se juntaba con sus amigos" afirma Lucario. Pika Pika también saluda a la pelirroja por su cumpleaños a su manera.

"Muchas gracias por los saludos, chicos" agradece Misty muy contenta agregando "Lucario, veo que las tradiciones no han cambiado mucho, ahora la gente además entrega obsequios, pero no se preocupen por mí, no necesito regalos".

"Misty, en serio, ¿hay alguna cosa que podríamos regalarte?" pregunta Max avergonzado

Misty se pone a pensar, observa el hecho de que Ash y Pikachu aún no se encuentran despiertos y una gran ampolleta se ilumina arriba de su cabeza. Sus ojos se vuelven brillantes y esboza una sonrisa.

"Misty, ¿quieres que vaya a despertar a Ash?" pregunta Lucario

"No, no nos conviene interrumpir su sueño, si lo haces puede despertar con mal humor" asegura Misty

"_¡Ash tiene preparado su regalo de cumpleaños! Le dará a Misty el Tentacruel gigante... ¡me pregunto cuánto medirá ese Pokemon!_" piensa Max para sus adentros

"Misty, ¿qué te gustaría que te regaláramos?" pregunta Max de nuevo

"Misty, ¿te gustaría pasar el día con Ash mientras nosotros preparamos una comida para ustedes acá en nuestras habitaciones?" pregunta Mewtwo

"¿Qué clase de idea es ésa?" pregunta Max considerando que los cumpleaños son para pasarlos en familia

"No es una mala idea, Max" dice Misty

"¿No? ¿No quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con nosotros?" pregunta Max

"No es eso, es sólo que hace cinco años que no celebro mi cumpleaños con Ash" explica Misty

"¡Cinco años!" exclama Max sorprendido

"Sí, estos últimos cinco años sólo me ha podido saludar por videoteléfono y a través de cartas" afirma la pelirroja

"Hagamos lo siguiente. Disfruta la tarde con Ash y después vienen a cenar con nosotros" sugiere Mewtwo

"¿No les molestaría?" cuestiona Misty preocupada

"Queremos que seas feliz. Yo creo que te gustaría pasar este día con Ash a solas" dice el Pokemon psíquico

"Muchas gracias" dice Misty. Acto seguido, todos muestran una sonrisa de aprobación y aprovechan de tomar desayuno esperando a que Ash y Pikachu despierten.

La mañana pasa rápida, Max junto a Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika salen del barco para entrar en lo que es Isla Milagro. Se supone que comprarán las cosas para la cena y aprovecharán de relajarse un rato en la playa dejando que Misty pase su día de cumpleaños con su querido Ash. Recién al mediodía, nuestro entrenador favorito bosteza y se estira para pensar en levantarse. Pikachu también le sigue a la misma hora.

"No se me ocurre cómo entregarle el regalo a Misty, Pikachu" murmura Ash decepcionado

"Pika ka pika Pikapi" dice Pikachu. Ash entiende algo así como "No te preocupes".

"Sé que el regalo le gustará, ¡nadie conoce mejor a Misty que nosotros dos!" exclama Ash contento

Misty abre la puerta encontrándose con un Ash ojeroso y Pikachu bostezando. "¡Misty!/¡Pikachupi!" dicen al unísono Ash y Pikachu.

"¡Hola chicos! Me alegro de que hayan despertado" dice Misty muy contenta

"¿Está listo el desayuno?" pregunta Ash después de que le sonara una tripa

"Sí, ¡vengan!" afirma Misty. Ash y Pikachu la siguen hasta llegar a una mesita. En la mesa están los desayunos de Ash y Pikachu. Misty ya se comió el suyo

"Misty, ¿no vas a comer?" pregunta Ash inocentemente

"Yo ya comí, es mediodía, Ash" explica Misty sin enojarse

"¿Mediodía?" pregunta Ash sorprendido. Pikachu también se sorprende. "¿Y los demás? ¿Dónde están?" pregunta Ash

"Los demás celebraron mi cumpleaños" comenta la pelirroja

"¿Ya lo celebraron? ¿Tan temprano? ¿Por qué no nos despertaste?" pregunta Ash muy decepcionado de sí mismo

"Tranquilo, Ash. Ellos quisieron que pasáramos la tarde juntos" explica Misty

"¿La tarde juntos? ¿Y los demás? ¿Qué harán?" pregunta Ash inocentemente

"Ellos se divertirán. Nosotros iremos juntos a la playa y pasearemos un poco por la isla. ¿Quieres venir Pikachu?" pregunta Misty muy contenta ante la idea

"¿En serio quieres hacer eso?" pregunta Ash

"Sí, quiero pasar la tarde de mi cumpleaños contigo" comenta Misty muy contenta y sonrojada

"Eso sí, no vayamos a comprar ropa, por favor" dice Ash implorando ser escuchado

"Ash, ¡quiero que los tres disfrutemos este día!" afirma la ex líder de gimnasio sacando una porción de comida del plato de Ash y apuntando a Pikachu como el "tercer integrante" de la salida. El entrenador ni siquiera se molesta, ante el acto sólo sonríe. ¡Misty y él estarán solos durante la tarde! Será mucho mejor que todo lo que había planeado, ¡podrá entregarle su regalo en privado!

"¡Que bien!" dice Ash terminando de comer

Misty, una vez que Ash termina de desayunar, entra en su habitación. Se estira en la cama y piensa en ideas para pasar la tarde con Ash. Las ideas que más le convencen son las de un almuerzo en un restaurant francés pues, ella adora las cosas francesas y él adora la comida; después podrían pasear por Isla Milagro en busca de tiendas de recuerdos, pues en todo este tiempo no han comprado nada parecido durante el viaje. Finalmente, la pelirroja desea terminar su día cumpliendo su sueño de caminar por la playa junto a Ash. Aprovecha de arreglarse dejándose el pelo suelto.

Ash, en tanto, conversa con Pikachu en la cubierta. Se encuentra muy feliz al saber que pasará la tarde entera con Misty, lo cual facilitará la entrega de Tentacruel, regalo por el cual casi se mata.

"Pikachu, ¡pasaremos toda la tarde con Misty!" murmura Ash muy contento

"Pikachu" dice Pikachu en modo de aprobación

"Tendrás que ayudarme, yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas..." dice Ash. Pikachu, en realidad, es igual que Ash en ese sentido, no sabe responder muy bien a los estímulos amorosos -recordemos a Buneary- por lo que solamente podría hacer apoyo moral. En vista de aquello, Pikachu palmotea el hombro de Ash en señal de apoyo.

Misty sale de su habitación, la verdad es que no se arregló mucho [N/A: La verdad es que casi nunca las mujeres lo requieren xD], la pelirroja sólo se duchó y se dejó el pelo suelto, además de ponerse un perfume especial para el día. Ash, al mirarla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedar un tanto embobado. Pikachu también quedó sorprendido y después emitió una sonrisita aprobando lo que veía.

"Estoy lista" dice Misty agregando "Ash, ¿quieres que vayamos a almorzar a un restaurant francés?"

"¡Claro! Ya me está dando hambre de nuevo" ríe Ash

Misty y Ash salen de la cubierta del barco y bajan a lo que es el puerto de Isla Milagro. Pikachu se encuentra en el hombro de Ash disfrutando del paseo. La pelirroja, aprovechando la ocasión, toma y entrelaza una de sus manos con la mano más próxima del entrenador. Los dos después se miran las caras, se sonrojan y emiten una sonrisa. Ya no tienen de qué preocuparse, son novios después de todo.

**Locación: Isla Milagro**

Tomados de la mano, Misty lleva a Ash y Pikachu justamente a uno de los restaurantes franceses que se encuentran en el lugar. El local tiene mesas al aire libre y mesas en un balcón. Por razones de privacidad, los chicos prefieren tomar una de las mesas ubicadas en el balcón. En el lugar tienen una vista particularmente hermosa, pueden ver parte del puerto, la playa de arenas blancas y aguas transparentes, los locales comerciales típicos de estas ciudades donde venden recuerdos.

"Ash, no comas demasiado o te vas a enfermar" sugiere Misty con un tono risueño

"Tranquila Misty, mi estómago resiste de todo" asegura Ash orgulloso y engullendo otra porción de comida. Misty observa y sonríe, normalmente le regañaría por ser tan glotón pero hoy no, el hecho de que esté almorzando junto a él en su cumpleaños la hace feliz. ¡Cuántas veces quiso eso en los años anteriores!

"¿Misty? ¿Estás bien?" pregunta Ash después de que la pelirroja mirada al cielo y sonriera

"Eeh...sí, todo está bien" asegura Misty sonrojándose

"¿Estás pensando en algo?" cuestiona Ash terminando de comer

"No, es decir, estoy pensando en qué haremos después" comenta Misty

La pareja junto a Pikachu termina de comer en el local, Misty se queda un rato mirando la hermosa vista que tienen desde el balcón mientras Ash paga la cuenta. Posteriormente, los dos bajan a la Costanera para mirar los locales comerciales donde venden recuerdos. Se compran un par de golosinas mientras Misty recorre los puestos de artesanías. Tanto Ash como Misty disfrutan mirando, hay algunos puestos/locales que tienen artesanías de Pokemons de agua, como Tentacruels, Lapras, Lanturns, Gyarados, Cloysters, Milotics y muchos otros Pokemon en miniaturas de madera.

"¡Mira Ash! ¡Son preciosos!" dice Misty apuntando a cada uno

"Sí, lástima que no hay un Pikachu, ¿verdad Pikachu?" dice Ash mirando a su mejor amigo. Pikachu afirma con la cabeza

"¿Tú crees que a Gyarados le gustaría tener uno de éstos?" pregunta Misty apuntando a la figurita de Gyarados

"No lo sé, pero se ve que es bastante bonito, tiene muchos detalles" afirma Ash

Misty compra la figurita de madera de Gyarados para entregársela a su Pokemon como regalo simbólico. El vendedor se encontraba sorprendido debido a que las chicas suelen comprar las figuras de Pokemons lindos, no de monstruos marinos. Eso, sin contar con el hecho de que Misty, usando su pelo suelto y sonriendo al estar con Ash, no se ve como una chica ruda o que se condice con el perfil de una compradora de figuritas de Gyarados.

"Voy a guardar la figurita en mi bolsito" dice Misty envolviendo la figura en una bolsita transparente. Ash y Pikachu observan las figuras, realmente son todas muy bonitas y bien hechas, recordándoles las figuras de cristal que hacía aquel sujeto que conocía al Onix de cristal. Una vez que Misty terminó de meter la figura en su bolso, la pareja continuó de la mano caminando y mirando el resto de los locales comerciales.

Pasaron por locales con artesanías de metal, artesanías de madera, artesanías de oro, de distintos tamaños y distintos Pokemons. También había un par de locales donde vendían esas típicas tarjetas con mensajes para los padres, madres, hijos, hermanos, tíos, tías, Pokemons, lo que sea y...parejas. El primero fue ignorado debido a que Ash se quedó mirando el carrito de los helados que pasaba por ahí. Misty y Ash aprovecharon de comprar un cono de helado para cada uno. Pikachu también tuvo un cono pero más pequeño. El segundo local de tarjetitas llamó la atención de Misty, quien se dedicó a ver las típicas tarjetas con formas de corazón o aquellas que aludían al amor de pareja. Ash no entendía esa fascinación de Misty hacia los temas románticos.

"_¿Qué tendrán de especial esas tarjetas?_" piensa Ash sin comprender aún y después de leer un par

Misty mira a Ash, quien ya había terminado su helado y lo nota pensativo. Se preocupa. "_¿Lo estará pasando bien?_" se pregunta la pelirroja pronunciando "¿Ash? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nada, estoy bien" dice Ash sonriéndole. Misty no se complica después de ver esa sonrisa, deja a un lado las tarjetitas y toma la mano del entrenador. Los dos continúan su travesía por la costanera de locales comerciales. Pikachu se encuentra feliz, realmente los dos entrenadores están pasando una buena tarde y se están divirtiendo juntos.

Un local les llama la atención a ambos, es un lugar pequeño donde un fotógrafo Pokemon muestra algunas de sus fotografías y las vende a los turistas. También ofrece sacar fotografías de los Pokemons que la gente tiene. Ash después de recordar su experiencia con Todd decide que es una buena opción para que Pikachu reciba un regalo, tal como Gyarados recibirá uno por parte de Misty.

"Señor, ¿puede tomarle una fotografía a mi Pikachu?" dice Ash. El fotógrafo le da una manzana a Pikachu para que se relaje y, mientras lo hace, saca la fotografía. En general, a todos les gusta la imagen, Misty encuentra que Pikachu se ve muy favorecido y tierno en la fotografía. El señor que les vende la fotografía, después de ver a ambos entrenadores tan felices, les propone a Ash y a Misty venderles una fotografía de ellos junto a Pikachu. Hace tiempo, cualquiera de estas iniciativas o cosas que significaran "verse como pareja" eran sinónimo de una negación y un sonrojo por parte de ambos, pero como las cosas han cambiado, ahora los dos no hayan forma de posar.

"Podrían ponerse juntos, tomados de la mano. Y Pikachu podría ponerse entre medio de ustedes" sugiere el fotógrafo viendo que ambos intentan muchas posiciones para ser fotografiados sin convencerse de ninguna. Los dos tórtolos afirman con la cabeza después de mirarse. Solo que hacen una variación, en vez de tomarse de la mano, Ash rodea con uno de sus brazos a Misty, atrayéndola hacia él. La otra mano de Ash se junta con la de Misty. La cabeza de Misty reposa en el hombro de Ash y Pikachu es sostenido por la mano libre de la pelirroja.

"¡Perfecto! Sonrían" dice el fotógrafo tomando la fotografía. Ash y Misty se sueltan para ver la fotografía

"Es muy linda, Ash, ¡cómprala!" dice Misty muy sonriente y un tanto sonrojada

"Me la llevo" dice Ash pasándole el dinero necesario.

La feliz pareja sale del lugar con Pikachu en el hombro de Ash. Los dos miran la fotografían y no pueden evitar sonrojarse, realmente se ven como lo que son: novios. Misty está en las nubes mirando esta fotografía, durante mucho tiempo fue su sueño y jamás pensó que podría ser inmortalizado un momento como éste. Ash, en tanto, se sorprende al ver la complicidad, la confianza y la felicidad que muestran ambos en la fotografía, definitivamente ser novio de Misty y que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y, probablemente, es mejor que ganar cualquier batalla Pokemon.

Misty conduce a Ash camino hacia la playa de Isla Milagro. Hay un atardecer precioso, las pocas nubes que aparecen adquieren tonalidades rosadas, naranjas y rojas debido a la humedad del ambiente. Los dos mejores amigos y novios se sacan las zapatillas que están usando comenzando a caminar a pie descubierto [N/A: O como decimos en Chile, a pata pelada]. Misty toma la mano de Ash otra vez y pone su cabeza en el hombro del entrenador -tal como en la fotografía. Ash se deja querer mientras Pikachu salta desde el hombro al brazo libre de Ash.

"¿Lo haz pasado bien?" pregunta Misty

"Ha sido un día bastante bueno. ¿Te ha gustado tu cumpleaños?" pregunta Ash bastante contento

"Sí, lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos, hace tiempo que necesitábamos algo así" asegura Misty

Mientras el sol va cayendo y se va fusionando con el horizonte, Ash le pide a Misty que se sienten. La pelirroja afirma con la cabeza algo extrañada, nota en los ojos y la expresión de Ash esa necesidad de decir algo importante y que cuesta mucho. Por un momento, ante el silencio de Ash, siente mucha preocupación. ¿Habrá dicho algo incorrecto? En realidad, por más que se pregunta, la pelirroja no logra responderse a sí misma qué tipo de cosa podría complicar a Ash. Pikachu, para apoyarlo, le palmotea el hombro y afirma con la cabeza, haciendo que Ash gane valor.

"Misty... quiero entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños" murmura Ash con la cabeza gacha

"¿Tienes un regalo? ¿Para mí?" cuestiona Misty sorprendida y emocionada. Pero al ver que Ash continúa con su cabeza gacha, la pelirroja decide que puede apoyarlo de otra manera "Ash, no era necesario que me dieras un regalo..."

"¿No lo era?" preguntan Ash y Pikachu en sus respectivos lenguajes, los dos están impactados. Misty nota que Pikachu también tuvo que ver en esto, lo cual le da cierta alegría.

"No, Ash... yo ya recibí el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía recibir, no era necesario que me trajeras otro" dice Misty risueña ante lo que va a decir

"¿Y cuál regalo es ése?" pregunta Ash muy curioso y sin entender. Misty saca la fotografía de su bolsito y la muestra muy contenta

"¿La fotografía?" pregunta Ash inocentemente

"No, tontín... Tú" responde Misty sonrojada

"¿Yo?" pregunta Ash impactado

"Sí, Ash... todos estos años pasé mi cumpleaños sin ti, tuve tus cartas y tus regalos, mucha gente me visitó pero, en realidad, lo único que siempre quise era que pudieras estar para mi cumpleaños, no necesito más que eso, el hecho de que seamos novios y que estés conmigo durante este día me han hecho muy feliz" dice la pelirroja posando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"Misty" murmura Ash. Se encuentra entre emocionado por las palabras de su novia y triste porque nunca pensó que su ausencia le doliera tanto a la ex líder de gimnasio. De haber sabido, él hubiese viajado todos los años para verla durante ese día. "Yo nunca quise lastimarte, lo siento" murmura

"No es tu culpa" dice Misty mirando los ojos color chocolate de Ash y acercándose "Ahora te tengo aquí, y viajaré contigo adonde sea que vayas". La pelirroja piensa que ahora es cuando puede reclamar aquel regalo que haría multiplicar su felicidad por mil. Con una de sus manos voltea la gorra de Ash mientras se acerca al rostro del entrenador. Ash comienza a volverse un tomate, su cara se vuelve toda roja, sus ojos se vuelven más grandes al entender qué es lo que va a ocurrir, pero no se preocupa, él también quiere lo mismo. Los dos rostros se acercan mientras Pikachu pone nuevamente su expresión tierna, la pelirroja cierra los ojos al tiempo en que el hombre de pelo negro lo hace y se funden en un beso bastante especial. La gente que pasa por allí los toma como una linda pareja sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a dos jóvenes tan felices. Después de un rato, que para los dos se hizo eterno, los labios de los novios se separaron quedando dos jóvenes sonrojados mirándose de forma dulce y con una enorme sonrisa.

"Gracias Ash, por mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños" dice Misty

"No lo sé Mist, yo creo que este regalo igual te gustará" asegura Ash manteniendo la cercanía con su novia

"¿Y dónde lo traes? No me digas que lo tienes en tu mochila, señor Maestro Pokemon" bromea Misty

"Está en mi cinturón. Pikachu, ¿puedes pasármelo?" pregunta Ash. Pikachu, inmediatamente, saca la Bola de Tracción que contiene al Tentacruel gigante. Con un toque de sus manitos la agranda y se la entrega a Ash

"¿Me vas a regalar a Totodile?" pregunta Misty moviendo una ceja y enojándose un poquito.

"No, esta pokebola no contiene un Totodile" dice Ash orgulloso

"¿Y qué Pokemon es?" pregunta Misty llena de curiosidad. No se imagina qué Pokemon atrapó Ash para ella ni mucho menos se imagina cuándo. Pero sí sabe algo: es un Pokemon de agua.

"Es un Pokemon que sé que te encantará" afirma Ash

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, con el crepúsculo del atardecer, lanza la Bola de Tracción al mar. Un enorme Pokemon de seis metros de altura se materializa, la pokebola especial retorna a las manos de Ash. Misty y los turistas que pasan no pueden creer lo que ven: un Tentacruel gigante.

"¡Tentacruel gigante!" dice Misty impactada. Ella adora los Tentacruels, los encuentra hermosos... pero este Tentacruel es bastante especial, ella misma vió cómo evolucionó y casi destruye una ciudad. Es un Pokemon digno de admirar, pero no sabe si ella podría ser capaz de controlar un Pokemon como ése.

"Tentacruel me salvó la vida" dice Ash contento

"¿No fue Lapras quien te recogió del remolino?" pregunta Misty extrañada

"No, Tentacruel nos salvó a mí y a Pikachu. ¿Cierto, amigo?" comenta Ash

"Tentacruel, muchas gracias" dice Misty recordando lo terrible que se sintió buscando a Ash en altamar sin obtener resultados

"Tentacruel quiso venir conmigo, pero como sé que amas a los Tentacruel y a los Pokemons de agua, le pregunté si podía ser tu regalo de cumpleaños" habla Ash

"¿Tentacruel? ¿Ahora serás mío?" pregunta Misty visiblemente emocionada. Nunca esperó que Ash fuese salvado por un Tentacruel y, mucho menos, que él considerara regalarle un Tentacruel a ella. Casi todos ignoraban ese extraño gusto de Misty por los Tentacruels, tan sólo Ash, Brock y Max lo conocían. El Tentacruel gigante afirmó moviéndose de arriba para abajo, se veía tranquilo y contento al ver a Ash junto a la pelirroja quien no había cambiado tanto con el paso del tiempo. Con uno de sus tentáculos tomó a la feliz pareja -junto a Pikachu- y los posicionó en lo que es su cabeza. Misty iba a gritar cuando Ash le susurra "Tranquila, sólo nos subirá a su cabeza".

Tal como Ash le había dicho, los tres estaban ahora en la cabeza de Tentacruel. La superficie gelatinosa, suave y extrañamente agradable de Tentacruel fue bien recibida por el tacto de Misty que quedó encantada

"¡Tentacruel eres muy hermoso!" dice Misty acariciando una pequeña fracción de la vasta cabeza del Pokemon. Tentacruel con uno de sus látigos acaricia a la pelirroja.

"Misty, Tentacruel te está acariciando, es un Pokemon cariñoso, ¿sabías?" dice Ash riéndose

"Ash, ¿cómo supiste que siempre quise un Tentacruel?" pregunta la pelirroja aliviada y emocionada

"Tú misma lo dijiste cuando viajábamos, siempre quisiste tener uno" explica Ash. Misty lo abraza fuertemente y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla. Se nota que Ash realmente se preocupó de ella, de hacerla sentir bien en su cumpleaños y de entregarle un bonito regalo, ¿qué más puede pedir? Ash no es precisamente un hombre romántico o conocido por ser detallista, pero se esforzó por hacerla feliz y lo consiguió.

"¿Te gustó el regalo?" pregunta Ash mientras es abrazado por su novia

"Por supuesto que sí, ¡gracias Ash! Te prometo que cuidaré mucho a Tentacruel" dice Misty. Esto último genera alegría en el Pokemon gigante que, a partir de ahora, verá en Misty una persona en quien confiar y su nueva entrenadora. Tentacruel decide bajar a nuestros héroes a la superficie de la playa empleando el método de los tentáculos. Una vez abajo, Ash le agradece y lo regresa a la Bola de Tracción.

"Misty, Tentacruel ahora queda en tus manos" dice Ash entregándole la pokebola y depositándola en una de las manos de Misty

"Ash... muchas gracias" dice Misty muy contenta. Con sus manos disminuye el tamaño de la pokebola y vuelve a quedar en la misma posición de la fotografía. Los dos tórtolos continúan su camino por la playa hasta el barco, mientras oyen las pequeñas olas rompiendo en las arenas blancas. Hay un silencio enorme entre los dos, pero no es incómodo, los dos están dimensionando lo hermoso que fue este día, están juntos disfrutando de las estrellas, la caminata en la playa, la arena blanca que van pisando sus pies descalzos, es mágico. El único ruido que, a veces, interrumpe el silencio, es la respiración de ambos.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado el regalo, Misty" murmura Ash acariciando con su mejilla el pelo y la cabeza de Misty

"No sabes lo feliz que me siento, muchas gracias Ash" dice Misty reforzando la cercanía de ambos y plantándole otro beso en la mejilla a Ash

Ya en el barco, la pareja de novios fue recibida por Max, Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika. Entre todos prepararon una cena que más parecía convivencia. Max les comentó a los Pokemons que, para estas festividades, se solían comprar golosinas como papas fritas, galletas y tortas para compartir con el cumpleañero.

Como siempre, Ash fue el que más disfrutó con la comida de la pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños. Pikachu aprovechó de tomar varias botellas de ketchup y Misty recibió los regalos que le entregaron sus demás amigos. Max le dio a Misty unas Bolas de Tracción que le pidió a Kurt vía teléfono y se ofreció para enseñarle algunos ataques a los Pokemons de Misty. Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika le entregaron un portarretratos que coincide con el tamaño de la fotografía, lo cual agradó mucho a la pelirroja, quien sacó de su bolsito la fotografía que se tomaron en el paseo con Ash y Pikachu, poniéndola con extremo cuidado en el portarretratos. La visión de futuro de Mewtwo les ayudó a escoger el obsequio.

"Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, muchas gracias a todos" dice Misty evidentemente contenta

"No fue nada, te lo mereces" dice Max

"Sí, eres una gran persona, Misty" asegura Mewtwo

"Lo mismo digo, espero que podamos conocernos mejor" afirma Lucario

"Eres la mejor, Mist" concluye Ash mirando con ternura el retrato de ambos dentro del portarretrato y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

...

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡I finish it! Después de hartos días mirando y mirando capítulos donde Ash y Misty muestran interés en el otro finalmente terminé este episodio. Sé que quedaron muchas cosas en el tintero dentro del sueño de Misty, como la entrega de Togepi, las películas y las veces en que Ash hizo que se perdieran...pero quise resaltar algunas cosas que marcan y caracterizan la relación entre estos dos personajes que tanto queremos. A decir verdad, mirando con atención, ¡gran parte de lo bueno de la serie justamente era la complicidad que tenían Ash y Misty! Una vez que se fue... la serie dejó de ser lo mismo, quedando solo la relación de Ash y Pikachu como mantención del cánon. Si Misty se hubiera quedado o siguiera viajando con Ash... Pokemon mejoraría, Misty es un personaje muy fuerte en el sentido de que entrega identidad y valores que potencian al personaje de Ash. Pero bueno, qué nos van a escuchar si a los de Nintendo sólo les interesa vender los videojuegos y ganar más dinero a costa de eso.

Recibí muchas ideas para el cumpleaños de Misty, algunas muy locas, otras bastante románticas, pero creo que lo que hice satisface la expectativa que tendrían ustedes, mis queridos lectores y queridas lectoras. Intenté hacer que fuese lo más natural posible, manteniendo los carácteres de Ash y Misty en todo momento, no sé si lo logré, pero me deja muy tranquilo el término del capítulo. Ahora el dilema está en qué es lo que haré para los demás capítulos... no se preocupen, ya me vendrán nuevas ideas (bien pueden proponerme algunas cosas xD).

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

**Princess Kasumi 21**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para responder a las expectativas y crear algo digno de ustedes. Espero que te guste ^^

**Janvier GoldAngel Khan**: Me alegra que te metas en la historia, significa que estoy haciendo bien el trabajo jejeje =)

**Lore**: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, todas esas palabras sirven para que escriba cuando no se me ocurren ideas ^^. Saludos!

**Mistyket**: La verdad es que recién ahora -después de tu comentario- noté que había escrito tanto en un mes xD. Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero seguir aumentando el nivel pues. Hay varios de tus one-shots de abecedario que me agradan mucho, ojalá subas otro pronto =D

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y entretenerse con esto! Si tus dedos quedaron con ganas de expresar algo puedes dejar tu comentario abajito. ¡Gracias!**


	18. Una Decisión Difícil

**Capítulo 17 - ¡Una Decisión Difícil! - Parte 1  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo / Lucario)  
**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

Nuestros héroes ya zarparon desde Isla Milagro rumbo a lo que es la región continental Kanto. La próxima parada del barco es Isla Amarilla, lugar donde -como recordarán- Ash capturó al Tentacruel gigante que le regaló a su querida novia, Misty. Durante el trayecto a esta isla, Max, Mewtwo y Lucario fortalecieron sus lazos después de recibir lecciones sobre el aura dictadas por el último Pokemon. Ash también fue parte de estas "clases" donde aprendió a hacer Esferas Aurales y a buscar personas y Pokemons mediante el aura, aún sin necesidad de que el otro ser se conecte.

Misty está pasando tiempo de calidad con Pikachu y Pika Pika, con quienes juega a menudo junto a Psyduck y algunos de sus Pokemons de agua. El hermano menor de May aprovechó de enseñarle algunos ataques a los Pokemons de la pelirroja como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. De esta manera; Marill, Politoed, Corsola y Horsea aprendieron a realizar el ataque Rayo de Hielo. Misty deseaba enseñarle también a Psyduck pero el Pokemon pato no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para aprenderlo, de hecho, congeló a Max en su único intento decente después de veinte minutos de escaparse y de intentos fallidos, la típica expresión estúpida de Psyduck terminó por frustrar a nuestra querida Misty que lo regresó a su pokebola después de darle un coscorrón. Feebas, a su vez, no quiso obedecer las órdenes de Max y le lanzó un par de Hidropulsos, al menos hasta que vio a Gyarados y se comenzó a comportar de una manera extraña.

"¿Por qué Feebas dejó de atacarnos?" pregunta Max aún sin comprender

"No lo sé, me gustaría saber porqué Feebas es tan agresivo con nosotros" dice Misty regresándolo a su pokebola

Esto preocupa mucho a la ex líder de gimnasio. Durante todo este tiempo ha lidiado con muchos problemas, pero nunca le ha pasado que un Pokemon recién capturado no le obedezca sus órdenes y, peor aún, se porte de manera descortés con los demás. Se siente frustrada al no saber cómo ayudar a Feebas para hacerle entender que ella no es una mala persona. Quizás qué cosas habrá vivido Feebas en el pasado para que se comporte de ese modo.

**Locación: Isla Amarilla**

Dentro de la isla Amarilla, nuestros protagonistas descienden del barco para estirar los pies, descansar y disfrutar de otro día de playa. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaron antes de ver un afiche.

"Exhibición de Batallas Pokemon. Invitada especial: Lorelei, miembro de la Élite Cuatro de Kanto" lee Max sorprendido y entusiasmado

"¡Lorelei! ¡Tenemos que ir!" dice Misty entusiasmada

"Aún recuerdo la última vez que la vimos" comenta Ash recordando

"¿Conoces a Lorelei?" pregunta Max entusiasmado

"Sí, la conocimos en las islas Naranja, ¿verdad, Misty?" asegura Ash

"Así es, espero que podamos pasar el día con ella como esa vez" comenta Misty entusiasmada

"¿Qué significa que sea de la Élite Cuatro?" pregunta Lucario

"La Élite Cuatro está compuesta por los cuatro entrenadores más poderosos de una región" explica Max

"Los campeones de la Liga Pokemon tienen derecho a retar a la Élite Cuatro para coronarse como Campeones del continente" asegura Misty

"¡Yo quiero retarla a una batalla!" exclama Ash entusiasmado

"¡Ash! ¿Qué no puedes pensar en otra cosa?" reclama Misty

"¡Yo también quiero retarla!" dice Max contento

Ash y Max se inscriben para poder retar a Lorelei a una batalla de exhibición. Estos combates se desarrollarán en el transcurso de la tarde, en un campo de batalla especial habilitado para la ocasión. Misty, Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika se dedican a recorrer la isla para comprar recuerdos y saludar a Lucas, el viejo de la librería. Ash y Max afinan sus estrategias de combate y eligen a sus Pokemons en el centro Pokemon.

"Lorelei es una entrenadora especialista en tipo Hielo, creo que Gardevoir puede dar una gran batalla" asegura Max

"Sí, Pikachu, tenemos que demostrarle todo lo que hemos aprendido, ¿verdad, amigo?" dice Ash entusiasmado

**Locación: Estadio de Isla Amarilla / Exhibición de Lorelei**

"Espero que Ash y Max puedan dar una buena batalla" dice la pelirroja

"¿No crees que puedan ganar?" pregunta Lucario percibiendo la duda de Misty

"Son buenos entrenadores, no deberían tener problemas" asegura Mewtwo

"Lorelei es demasiado buena" murmura Misty

"¡El tercer duelo de exhibición será entre Lorelei y Max Maple de ciudad Petalburgo!" exclama el relator de los encuentros

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es nuestro turno, ¡ve Gardevoir!" dice Max lanzando la pokebola que contiene a su Pokemon psíquico

"¡Dewgong! Yo te elijo" dice Lorelei mostrando a un poderoso Dewgong que se mantiene bien posicionado aún en la tierra de la arena de batalla

"¡Gardevoir! Usa Psíquico y azótalo contra la pared" ordena Max

Inmediatamente Gardevoir utiliza sus poderes psíquicos para controlar el cuerpo de Dewgong, con rapidez lo avienta contra una de las paredes del estadio. El Pokemon de agua/hielo se recupera rápidamente del golpe.

"¡Dewgong! Usa Granizo y luego Hidro Bomba" apunta Lorelei

Dewgong comienza a hacer una tormenta de nieve que enfría todo el campo dejando una escarcha resbalosa en el piso. El granizo golpea a Gardevoir en repetidas ocasiones y hace que los espectadores tengan que abrigarse para soportar el frío. Max se preocupa ante un movimiento de campo como éste. El Pokemon de Lorelei, una vez realizado el Granizo comienza a lanzar Hidro Bombas que no logran asestarle a Gardevoir debido a la orden de Max: "¡Esquívalas!".

"Gardevoir, usa Hojas Mágicas contra Dewgong" ordena Max

"Dewgong, usa Rayo de Hielo" indica Lorelei

Gardevoir es golpeado por el granizo al tiempo en que lanza dos Hojas Mágicas con trayectoria directa hacia Dewgong. El Pokemon agua/hielo logra congelar una de ellas siendo golpeado por la hoja "normal" y la hoja congelada, causando un gran daño, sobretodo con la última. Lorelei se muerde un labio y comienza a batallar en serio.

"¡Dewgong! Usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Lorelei

"Gardevoir, esquívalo y usa Psíquico" indica Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es un duelo muy parejo" asegura Mewtwo teniendo confianza en Max

"Espero que Max no se confíe" dice Misty mientras sostiene a Pika Pika en sus brazos

"Podrá hacerlo, yo sé que puede" comenta Lucario

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gardevoir desvía el Rayo de Hielo con su poder Psíquico, luego toma a Dewgong elevándolo por el aire y lo azota contra el centro del campo de batalla como si fuera un Movimiento Sísmico. Pese a la fuerza del impacto, Dewgong se mantiene en combate. Max se encuentra orgulloso por su desempeño en el combate contra Lorelei, nunca pensó que le daría una lucha tan pareja.

"¡Gardevoir! Termínalo con Hojas Mágicas" ordena Max

"Dewgong, usa Remolino" ordena Lorelei

Dewgong comienza a armar un Remolino en su boca, el cual cubre la mitad del campo de batalla intimidando tanto a Max como a los espectadores [N/A: Es la forma en que el Piplup de Dawn hace Remolino, solo que con dimensiones más grandes por razones obvias]. Acto seguido, Dewgong lanza el Remolino atrapando a Gardevoir, quien antes alcanzó a lanzar sus Hojas Mágicas, las cuales impactaron en Dewgong. El Remolino le hace mucho daño a Gardevoir, quien además no puede controlar sus movimientos y no puede usar técnicas como Teletransportación para defenderse. Max está en problemas.

"Dewgong, termínalo con Rayo de Hielo" apunta Lorelei

"Gardevoir, usa Hojas Mágicas otra vez" ordena Max desesperado

Una de las Hojas Mágicas se congela por el Rayo de Hielo impactando en Dewgong, quien cae fuera de combate. La otra termina de rematarlo. Mientras que Gardevoir recibe el Rayo de Hielo que, sumado al daño de Remolino y Granizo, termina con el Pokemon de Max en el mismo estado que el Dewgong de Lorelei.

"¡Gardevoir y Dewgong no pueden continuar! La batalla es un empate" dice el juez levantando ambas banderas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Empataron! No puedo creerlo" dice Misty contenta por el casi-triunfo de Max

"Sabía que Max daría una gran batalla" asegura Mewtwo

"Fue muy parejo el enfrentamiento" comenta Lucario

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gardevoir, muchas gracias, estuviste maravilloso" dice Max regresándolo a su pokebola

"Dewgong, muchas gracias, ¡Regresa!" habla Lorelei regresando a su Pokemon de agua/hielo. La poderosa entrenadora de Pokemons de tipo Hielo se acerca a Max para felicitarlo y darle la mano. "Ha sido una gran batalla, debes estar contento"

"Claro que lo estoy, muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Lorelei" dice Max retirándose a los vestuarios.

Camino a los vestuarios, Max saluda a Ash y le desea buena suerte. El entrenador de Hoenn se reunirá con el resto de sus amigos en las gradas. Se escucha el público contento después de ver una batalla tan alucinante, lo que genera que Ash se ponga un tanto ansioso y quiera salir al campo de batalla. El entrenador Pokemon y su Pikachu escuchan claramente al relator de los encuentros "¡El siguiente retador es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!"

"¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Vamos Pikachu!" dice Ash corriendo para presentarse en el campo de batalla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Esperemos que Ash pueda ganar" dice Misty dudando de Ash

"Misty, tú deberías apoyar a Ash, no dudar de él" dice Lucario

"Lucario tiene razón, Misty. Además, Ash ha demostrado ser muy fuerte junto a Pikachu" comenta Mewtwo

"Lo sé, pero es que...Lorelei es Lorelei" afirma Misty aún preocupada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tanto tiempo Ash, veremos cuánto haz aprendido" dice Lorelei

"¿Nos recuerdas?" dice Ash sorprendido

"Por supuesto, después quiero retar a Misty, supongo que está contigo" afirma la miembro de la Élite Cuatro

"Claro, es mi novia" comenta Ash

"¡Bien! Pues comencemos la batalla. ¡Cloyster! Yo te elijo" dice Lorelei lanzando la pokebola del Pokemon Bivalvo, el cual se materializa generando la sorpresa de los espectadores.

"Pikachu, ¿estás listo?" pregunta Ash a su fiel amigo. El Pokemon eléctrico salta desde el hombro de Ash y queda en el campo de batalla.

"¡Comiencen!" dice el juez

"¡Pikachu! Usa Ataque Rápido" ordena Ash

"Cloyster, espéralo y usa Reflejo" apunta Lorelei

"¡Pikachu! Rómpelo con Cola de Hierro" grita Ash

Pikachu avanza rápidamente por el campo de batalla acercándose a Cloyster. El Pokemon de Lorelei genera una barrera transparente de Reflejo para protegerse del impacto. Antes de que Pikachu golpeara la pantalla protectora, el Pokemon de Ash recibe la orden de la Cola de Hierro. Salta dándose impulso con sus patitas traseras y asesta un poderoso ataque con su cola quebrando la barrera.

"¡Pikachu! Usa Impactrueno" ordena Ash

"Cloyster, usa Rayo Aurora" apunta Lorelei

Por la corta distancia, ambos ataques colisionan generando una poderosa explosión que afecta a ambos Pokemons. Pikachu sale volando hacia Ash, realiza un derrape y se incorpora rápidamente. Cloyster se ve intacto, al parecer usó Refugio para protegerse del impacto.

"¡Cloyster! Usa Granizo" ordena Lorelei

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno contra Cloyster" ordena Ash

El ataque de campo comienza a dañar a Pikachu quien recibe continuamente el Granizo en su cara. Pikachu salta y lanza un poderoso Impactrueno hacia su oponente.

"¡Cloyster! Refugio y luego Rayo Aurora" ordena Lorelei

El Pokemon de agua/hielo recibe el impacto dentro de su caparazón, ocasionando que el daño sea casi nulo. Una vez que termina el ataque, Cloyster se deja ver y lanza un poderoso Rayo Aurora.

"¡Pikachu! Esquívalo con Ataque Rápido" grita Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Vamos Pikachu!" grita Misty desde la grada

"Ash se ve en problemas, los Impactruenos de Pikachu no están dando resultado" agrega Mewtwo

"Tiene que ganar, vamos Ash" dice Lucario

"Pikachu puede ganarle, estoy seguro" complementa Max, quien hace poco llegó desde los vestuarios

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cloyster, usa Rayo Aurora" ordena Lorelei

Pikachu comienza a correr por el campo de batalla, esquiva dos Rayos Auroras antes de resbalar debido a la escarcha del piso. El tercer Rayo Aurora impacta en Pikachu lanzándolo al aire y generando una nube de humo. El Granizo se acaba y Lorelei sonríe, parece ser el fin de la batalla.

"_Pikachu ha recibido mucho daño, los Impactruenos no funcionan..._" piensa Ash aproblemado

"¡Es hora de terminar! Cloyster usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Lorelei dejando al estadio mudo

"¡Pikachu! Sé que puedes hacerlo, usa Tacleada de Voltios" ordena Ash

Pikachu, en el aire, comienza a ser rodeado de mucha electricidad, la mirada de Pikachu se vuelve más seria y confiada. El Pokemon de Lorelei lanza su ataque de Rayo de Hielo impactando en Pikachu, quien queda aparentemente congelado en un pilar de hielo.

"Creo que eso es todo" dice Lorelei

"Pikachu, usa Impactrueno" grita Ash sorprendiendo a todo el estadio. El juez incrédulo mira la escena.

Pikachu comienza a generar electricidad en sus mejillas y rompe el pilar con un poderoso Impactrueno que da de lleno en Cloyster. Lorelei se encuentra impresionada

"¡Ahora Pikachu! Tacleada de Voltios" grita Ash

"Deténlo con Rayo Aurora" ordena Lorelei

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Logró safarse del hielo... ¡fue increíble!" dice Lucario

"Es como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes..." murmura Misty aún sorprendida

"De hecho, es lo mismo que hicieron contra el Regice de Brandon" agrega Max

"¿QUÉ?" pregunta Lucario sorprendido

"Sí, fue una de las batallas más alucinantes que he visto" dice Max contento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Continúa así, amigo!" dice Ash

Pikachu avanza por el campo de batalla que ya se encuentra más seco debido al tiempo que ha pasado desde que Cloyster usó Granizo. Cloyster intenta lanzar sus Rayo Aurora al Pokemon de Ash, quien esquiva todos los ataques y se acerca cada vez más. Lorelei se muerde un labio, sabe que Reflejo no contendrá ese ataque eléctrico.

"¡Cloyster! Usa Refugio" ordena Lorelei

"¡Continúa!" apoya Ash

Cloyster se refugia dentro de su poderoso y pesado caparazón. Pikachu da el poderoso golpe de Tacleada de Voltios generando un gran daño, una explosión y dejando a Cloyster fuera de combate. El estadio completo aplaude ante el maravilloso espectáculo.

"¡Cloyster ya no puede continuar! La batalla es para Ash y Pikachu" dice el juez del encuentro

"¡Pikachu! ¡Lo hicimos!" dice Ash celebrando; "Pi Pikachu" dice Pikachu celebrando también junto a su entrenador

"Ash, veo que haz mejorado mucho, ¡felicidades!" dice Lorelei acariciando a Pikachu

"Muchas gracias por la batalla, Lorelei" dice Ash

"Ash, si quieren, después de la exhibición, pueden pasar a mi casa" sugiere Lorelei

"Claro, ¿te esperamos en las afueras del estadio?" pregunta Ash

"Sí" dice Lorelei

Ash se despide momentáneamente y corre rumbo a las gradas donde están sus amigos. Lorelei continúa su exhibición derrotando al resto de los entrenadores, entre sus Pokemons destacan Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras y Glaceon. Todos en muy buenas condiciones y muy bien entrenados.

"Se nota que Lorelei ha hecho un gran trabajo, todos sus Pokemons son excelentes" dice Misty halagando el trabajo de Lorelei desde su asiento

"Ella quiere mucho a sus Pokemons también" asegura Ash

"A todo esto, ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con ella?" pregunta Max curioso

"Ah, nos invitó a pasar el resto de la tarde en su casa" responde Ash

"¡Podremos conversar con Lorelei de nuevo! ¡Genial!" dice Misty emocionada

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunta Max. Mewtwo y Lucario también se sorprenden ante el comportamiento de Misty

"Ella admira a Lorelei" dice Ash

"¡Cómo no voy a admirarla! Es maravillosa" dice Misty

"Tenemos que pasar por ella al final de la exhibición" comenta Ash

Una vez terminada la exhibición, Lorelei acumuló veintiocho victorias, un empate y una derrota. Estuvo despidiéndose del público durante un momento para luego pasar a los vestidores. Ash, Misty, Max y el resto de los Pokemons se paran desde sus asientos y esperan a la miembro de la Élite en las afueras del estadio. Pasan algunos minutos de espera, donde Misty se muestra ansiosa de poder conversar de nuevo con su ídola y los Pokemons se muestran contentos de poder compartir con alguien como ella. Lorelei aparece de improviso y les dice que deben ir al Centro Pokemon de Isla Amarilla para restaurar sus Pokemons. Una vez que dejan los Pokemons de Lorelei en el establecimiento de salud, todos se dirigen a una de las casas que tiene Lorelei en Isla Amarilla.

**Locación: Casa de descanso de Lorelei / Isla Amarilla**

"No sabíamos que tenías una casa de descanso en Isla Amarilla" dice Ash sorprendido

"Tengo algunas casas en las islas Naranja, las islas Sevii y esta isla. Adoro el mar, escuchar el sonido de las olas y me gusta poder estar aquí" asegura Lorelei

"¡Lorelei! Tus Pokemons son magníficos, vimos casi todas las batallas y estuviste súper, ¿hay algún consejo que puedas darnos?" pregunta Max

"Ustedes no necesitan mi consejo, Ash ya aprendió su lección y tú demostraste saber lo mismo" responde Lorelei

"¿Qué lección?" pregunta Mewtwo

"La conexión y la amistad que debe haber entre un entrenador y su Pokemon" asegura Ash

"¡Correcto! Veo que aún recuerdas" dice Lorelei

Misty ha estado callada todo el rato, lo cual es extraño considerando que era la más entusiasmada con la presencia de Lorelei.

"Misty, supe que eres la novia de Ash, ¡felicidades!" dice Lorelei

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" pregunta Misty sorprendida

"Ash me contó mientras estábamos batallando" asegura Lorelei. Esto inmediatamente genera un sonrojo en Ash y que una de sus manos rasque su nuca

"Ash y Misty son novios desde hace casi una semana" dice Max evitando que Misty dijera algo. La pelirroja sólo se limitó a dar una de esas miradas de 'tenemos-que-hablar' a su novio.

"Me alegra que ustedes estén juntos, la verdad es que le había preguntado a Ash si es que continuabas viajando con él..." comenta Lorelei

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Misty sorprendida

"Digamos que quiero tomar una decisión y necesitaba verte. He oído muy buenos comentarios sobre ti, quise encontrarte en el gimnasio Cerulean pero me dijeron que te fuiste de viaje" asegura Lorelei

"¿Verme a mí? ¿Y para qué?" cuestiona la pelirroja sin entender nada. A estas alturas su enojo contra Ash se había evaporado

"Quiero que tengamos una batalla, tengo una proposición que hacerte" dice Lorelei

"¿Una batalla? ¿Contra ti?" pregunta Misty impactada

"Sí, quiero saber si eres tan buena como la gente dice" comenta Lorelei. Misty comienza a dudar un poco, al menos, hasta que Ash habla.

"¡Será maravilloso! Misty, tú eres una gran entrenadora, sé que puedes ganar" comenta Ash transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza a su novia

"Es verdad, ¡puedes hacerlo!" dice Mewtwo

"Es tan emocionante batallar contra un héroe personal, me recuerda cuando me enfrenté a Ash y a ti" agrega Max

"¿Misty? ¿Qué dices?" pregunta Lorelei esperando una respuesta positiva

"Está bien, mañana tendremos nuestra batalla" dice Misty recobrando los ánimos

"¡Excelente! Para hacerlo más interesante, hagamos que sea un duelo de seis contra seis" dice Lorelei

"¿De seis contra seis?" dice Ash sorprendido agregando "¡Súper! Misty, sé que lo harás muy bien".

"Yo usaré los mismos Pokemons que utilicé en la exhibición. Espero que mañana tengamos un gran combate" dice Lorelei extendiéndole su mano a Misty. Ella acepta el reto.

"Será una gran batalla, espero poder dar lo mejor de mí misma y de mis Pokemons" comenta Misty

Nuestros héroes se van de la casa de Lorelei rumbo al barco, en el camino todos se muestran bastante contentos por el desafío que la propia Lorelei extendió para Misty. Sin embargo, no todo es tan perfecto, Misty se encuentra muy pensativa. Realmente todos los Pokemons de Lorelei están a un altísimo nivel, son muy parejos y cada uno de ellos sabe cómo atacar y defender muy bien. Será todo un reto poder vencer a una de sus heroínas y figura a seguir. Durante el transcurso de la noche Misty no puede dormir.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Habitación de Misty**

"No puedo creer que vaya a cumplir uno de mis sueños. ¡Enfrentaré a Lorelei!" dice Misty aún sin poder dormir

"¿Misty?" pregunta Ash desde el otro lado de la puerta

"¿Ash? ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?" cuestiona la pelirroja preocupada

"No me he podido dormir, me preocupas" dice Ash

"¿Por qué te preocupo?" pregunta Misty sorprendida

"No lo sé, cuando nos vinimos estuviste muy callada, algo me dice que no estás bien" asegura el entrenador sentándose al lado de Misty, en su lecho. El entrenador no es muy bueno con las emociones de los demás, pero sabe que algo no anda bien en su novia y quiere saber qué es, en una de esas puede ayudarla en algo.

"Estoy nerviosa, mañana tendré un duelo con Lorelei, ¡jamás pensé que iba a batallar contra ella!" dice Misty

"Misty, debes estar tranquila, eres una gran entrenadora de Pokemons de agua, tus Pokemons te quieren... estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo" asegura Ash rodeándole con sus brazos

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si pierdo? ¿cuál será la proposición que tiene Lorelei?" se cuestiona la pelirroja

"Misty, ¿de verdad piensas que vas a perder?" cuestiona Ash sorprendido

"No, pero es una posibilidad, Lorelei es mucho mejor que yo" asegura Misty

"Mist, yo sé que puedes hacerlo, confío en ti" dice Ash apoyándola y dándole un beso en el pelo

"Gracias Ash, tienes que apoyarme harto durante la batalla" dice Misty poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del entrenador

"Eso dalo por hecho" resume Ash

**Locación: Estadio de Isla Amarilla / Batalla: Lorelei vs Misty (día siguiente)  
**

La arena de batalla se encuentra despejada, no hay público desconocido en las graderías, tan solo están Ash, Max, Mewtwo, Lucario y los dos Pikachus. El juez de la batalla es Lucas, el viejo de la librería, a quien contactaron para ser testigo de este interesante duelo.

"Esta batalla será de seis contra seis. Ninguna podrá hacer substituciones. El duelo terminará cuando los Pokemons de una de las dos competidoras no puedan continuar luchando. No hay límite de tiempo. ¡Comiencen!" dice Lucas con ambas banderas en alto

"Misty, como sé que tus Pokemons son de agua prefiero combatir bajo una superficie de agua que te acomode" asegura Lorelei. Ante estas palabras, la tierra del campo desaparece yéndose por los costados. Una enorme piscina con plataformas circulares se revela y sube quedando al nivel del suelo.

"¡Impresionante!" es lo único que puede decir Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Vaya, espero que Misty pueda aprovechar el campo" dice Max

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará, es Misty" comenta Ash

"Pika Pikaaa" dicen los dos Pikachus alentando a la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Dewgong! Sal ahora" dice Lorelei lanzando una de sus pokebolas a la plataforma. Un destello blanco comienza a tomar forma materializándose el Pokemon de agua/hielo que empató con el Gardevoir de Max.

"¡Marill! Yo te elijo" dice Misty lanzando la pokebola de Marill. El Pokemon ratón de agua se materializa en otra plataforma, mostrándose confiado ante sus habilidades.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Va a partir con Marill?" pregunta Max impactado

"No sé si pueda ganar" dice Mewtwo

"Es Misty, ella puede, yo sé que puede" asegura Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Marill, usa Rayo Burbuja" ordena Misty

"Dewgong, sumérgete bajo el agua y ataca con Hidro Bomba" ordena Lorelei

Marill lanza su ataque contra el Pokemon de agua/hielo sin dar en el blanco. Dewgong con gran velocidad en el agua salta y lanza una poderosa Hidro Bomba que desplaza a Marill de la plataforma haciendo que caiga al agua. Con facilidad, Marill se incorpora en el agua dándose impulso y trayectoria usando su larga y curiosa cola.

"¡Dewgong! Ataca con Remolino" indica Lorelei

"Marill, usa Rayo Burbuja" apunta la pelirroja

Dewgong domina el encuentro con gran facilidad, genera un ataque de Remolino que atrapa a Marill impidiéndole atacar con Rayo Burbuja. El Pokemon ratón de agua perteneciente a Misty se ve muy dañado después de los dos ataques consecutivos.

"Marill usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Misty

"Dewgong, usa Rayo de Hielo tú también" apunta Lorelei

Marill se posiciona cerca de una de las plataformas, recupera sus energías y lanza un Rayo de Hielo contra Dewgong. El Pokemon de Lorelei lanza su Rayo de Hielo también colisionando ambos en el aire. Por un momento parecen empatados, pero Dewgong logra imponerse congelando a Marill. El Pokemon de Misty queda flotando en el agua sin poder moverse ni dar señales de que se descongelará.

"¡Marill queda fuera de combate! Dewgong vence" dice Lucas levantando una de las banderas

"Marill, regresa" dice Misty regresando a su Pokemon a la pokebola. Lorelei no se ve afectada en lo más mínimo, suele ser fría en los combates que le importan. Misty, en tanto, comienza a dudar un poco sobre si tiene que mostrar, de inmediato, sus mejores Pokemons o resguardarlos para el final. Después de unos minutos de resolución decide enviar a Horsea, irá de menos a más. "¡Horsea! Yo te elijo". La pelirroja lanza la pokebola al agua materializándose un lindo y adorable Horsea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Usará a Horsea?" pregunta Ash extrañado

"¿Por qué te extraña tanto?" pregunta Lucario

"Es que Horsea no suele batallar mucho" dice Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Dewgong! Congela el agua con tu Rayo de Hielo" ordena Lorelei

"_Oh no, si congela el agua Horsea no tendrá donde moverse..._" piensa Misty

"¡Horsea! Usa Agilidad y luego Rayo Burbuja" ordena Misty

Dewgong va congelando las zonas cercanas a Horsea para hacer un ataque de doble funcionalidad: congelar el campo y dañar al oponente. El Pokemon con apariencia de caballo de mar con agilidad y esfuerzo va esquivando los Rayos de Hielo hasta quedar cerca de Dewgong, una vez que lo tiene en la mira ataca con su Rayo Burbuja apuntando directamente al cuerno desde donde sale el ataque de Hielo. Algunas burbujas se materializan justo cerca del cuerno siendo congeladas y cayendo como granizo en la cara del Pokemon de Lorelei.

"¡Dewgong! Usa Granizo" ordena Lorelei

"¡Bajo el agua y usa Pantalla de Humo" apunta Misty

El granizo comienza a apoderarse del campo de batalla depositando una pequeña capa de cubitos de hielo en la parte de agua que aún no está congelada. Misty mantiene a Horsea bajo el agua y cubre hábilmente la posición de su Pokemon usando Pantalla de Humo. Dewgong y Lorelei no tienen para dónde apuntar.

"Saca a Horsea de ahí con Remolino" indica Lorelei

"Horsea, usa Rayo Burbuja contra Dewgong" grita la pelirroja

Horsea sale a la superficie del agua y usa Rayo Burbuja contra Dewgong por la espalda. Cuando Dewgong voltea para dirigir el Remolino, Horsea se sumerje y ataca desde otro punto. Así pasan varios minutos donde Horsea, hábilmente, aprovecha las características del campo y el tiempo en que Dewgong tarda en formar el Remolino, para atacar a distancia. Misty comienza a volverse un poco más confiada al sentir que tiene el control de la situación.

"¡Ahora!" dice Lorelei. Acto seguido, un poderoso y grande Remolino se apodera de toda la porción de agua que queda en la arena de batalla. Horsea es atrapado rápidamente por la gran corriente del Remolino, gime de dolor pero no se desespera, es un Pokemon bastante valiente pese a su diminuto tamaño y su apariencia inofensiva.

"¡Horsea! Usa Pantalla de Humo" ordena Misty

La Pantalla de Humo se mezcla con el agua generando que ésta se vuelva negra. Al hacer esto, Horsea puede esconderse dentro del Remolino y evitar posibles ataques de remate que bien pudiera hacer Lorelei. La miembro de la Élite Cuatro de Kanto le ordena a Dewgong congelar el Remolino. "¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty está en problemas. ¡Vamos Misty! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!" grita Ash. Es extraño para él estar en las gradas, tantos años acostumbrado a estar en el campo de batalla hacen que le den unas ganas de sugerirle estrategias o cosas a su novia, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo: sería ilegal y recibiría un merecido mazazo por no resistirse a ser parte de la batalla.

"Espero que pueda mantener la calma" dice Max poniéndose en el pellejo de la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Horsea, sal de ahí y usa Rayo Burbuja" ordena Misty pensando en "_¿Cómo va a salir de ahí?_"

Para su sorpresa (y la de todos), el Pokemon de Misty hace una de las maniobras patentadas de Ash: usa un ataque de Chorro de Agua contra la superficie donde se encuentra elevándose por los aires. Desde el remolino de aguas turbias sale disparado Horsea quien, en el aire, ataca con Rayo Burbuja lanzando su técnica directamente al cuerno de Dewgong.

"¡Dewgong! Usa Hidro Bomba" grita Lorelei

Dewgong da en el blanco con su poderoso chorro de agua a presión lo que da como resultado que Horsea pierda el equilibrio y caiga a la porción congelada de la piscina. Horsea se encuentra muy lastimado y debilitado. Misty se preocupa mucho y está por llamarlo a la pokebola cuando comienza a brillar.

"Está..." dice Misty sin poder creerlo "evolucionando" concluye.

"_Esto se pondrá interesante_" piensa Lorelei al mismo tiempo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Horsea está evolucionando en Seadra!" exclama Ash como si viera la octava maravilla del mundo

"¿Seadra? Veré qué dice mi Pokedex" afirma Max apuntando al Pokemon en proceso de evolución

**Pokedex: Seadra. El Pokemon Dragón y la forma evolucionada de Horsea. El único objetivo de Seadra es fortalecerse, tiene el poder para disparar un chorro de agua tan fuerte o más que la manguera de los bomberos y con una asombrosa precisión capaz de atinarle a objetos en movimiento a gran velocidad lo que utiliza para derribar algunos insectos.**

"Las puntas de los Seadras son venenosas" advierte Max para que escuche Misty

"¿Lo son?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Sí, por una de las habilidades de Seadra: Punto Tóxico" complementa Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Eres un Seadra!" exclama Misty emocionada y con ganas de abrazar a su Pokemon recién evolucionado

"¡Dewgong! Termínalo con Rayo de Hielo" dice Lorelei retomando la atmósfera de la batalla

"¡Seadra! Usa Hidro Bomba contra el piso y luego ataca con Rayo Burbujas" indica la pelirroja

Seadra ejecuta la orden haciendo la maniobra evasiva característica de Ash, en el aire ataca con Rayo Burbuja, ataque que colisiona con el Rayo de Hielo de Dewgong generando una gran nube de polvo. Lorelei ve en esto una oportunidad.

"¡Dewgong! Usa Granizo" ordena la miembro de la Élite Cuatro

"¡Seadra! Usa Hidro Bomba contra el agua para amortiguar la caída y luego lanza un ataque de Hidro Bomba contra Dewgong" apunta Misty

Un molesto granizo se apodera del campo de batalla generando otra capa de escarcha en el piso congelado y bolitas de nieve pequeñas que enfrían las aguas de la piscina. Seadra usa la Hidro Bomba para mantenerse en el aire y luego la lanza contra Dewgong impactando de lleno en la cabeza del Pokemon con apariencia de foca. Manteniendo la presión del ataque, Seadra se va acercando hasta que finalmente embiste en Dewgong. Una de sus puntas toca el suave cuerpo de Dewgong envenenándolo. Está demás decir que la presión de la Hidro Bomba a corta distancia va generando mucho daño en Dewgong.

"¡Dewgong! Sal de ahí" dice Lorelei

"No lo dejes, Seadra ataca con Rayo Burbujas" ordena Misty

A corta distancia, el Rayo Burbujas de Seadra hace un daño muy grande reduciendo la velocidad de Dewgong, evitando su escape y actuando como ataque de remate. Después de un par de minutos recibiendo el golpe, Dewgong cae fuera de combate en una de las plataformas. Seadra vuelve al agua como si nada.

"¡Dewgong ya no puede continuar! Seadra es el ganador" dice Lucas levantando una de las banderas

"¡Bien hecho, Seadra!" exclama Misty contenta y aliviada ante la tensión del combate

"Dewgong, mereces un buen descanso. ¡Regresa!" dice Lorelei extendiendo su mano y regresando al Pokemon a su respectiva pokebola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lo hizo, venció a Dewgong con Marill y su Seadra" dice Max entusiasmado

"Se ve que será un duelo interesante" comenta Lucario

"Así parece" dice Mewtwo. Ash se mantiene en silencio, recién ahora comienza a ver la tensión del encuentro y a sentir cómo se siente Misty en la batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Es tu turno! Ve Lapras" dice Lorelei lanzando la pokebola al agua. Un hermoso Lapras se materializa, generando que Ash se ponga particularmente nervioso. Sabe que los Lapras son enemigos complicados, no por nada cada vez que lo usa en batallas da grandes luchas.

"Seadra, ¿quieres continuar?" pregunta Misty. Seadra afirma con la cabeza mostrándose muy motivado. "Bien" dice la pelirroja.

"Lapras, usa Granizo" ordena Lorelei

"Seadra, sumérgete y ataca con Pantalla de Humo" ordena Misty

Seadra se mete debajo del agua y usa su Pantalla de Humo para esconderse en ella. Con gran habilidad nada a través del agua para impactar desde abajo en Lapras, quien solo hace notar el golpe con un gemido de dolor. El granizo continúa hegemonizando la superficie del combate, haciendo que los espectadores tengan algo de frío.

"¡Lapras! Usa Remolino" ordena Lorelei

"_Otra vez..._" piensa Misty preocupándose. "¡Seadra! Sal de ahí y usa Hidro Bomba"

"¡Ahora eso no funcionará! Lapras, usa Psíquico y azota a Seadra" ordena Lorelei. Misty se tensa al saber lo que se viene.

Seadra sale del agua impulsándose con sus escamas. En el aire lanza su ataque de Hidro Bomba, el cual falla debido a que Lapras se mueve. Los ojos de Lapras (y su cuerpo en general) adquieren un brillo azul que luego rodea también a Seadra. El Pokemon de Misty pierde el control sobre su cuerpo siendo azotado contra una de las partes de hielo que mantiene el campo de batalla.

"¡Lapras! Congela todo el campo" indica Lorelei

"Seadra, ¡no lo dejes! Usa Hidro Bomba sobre Lapras" ordena Misty

Lapras comienza a lanzar Rayos de Hielo a las partes que aún mantienen agua [N/A: Para que se hagan una idea, hagan de cuenta que 3/4 del campo mantiene agua y el cuarto restante del lado de Misty está congelado] procurando enfocarse más en el lado de Misty que en el propio. La Hidro Bomba de Seadra impacta directamente en Lapras, dando en lo que es el cuello y la parte baja del Pokemon transporte. Seadra mantiene su chorro de forma constante mientras Lapras congela el campo con sus ojos cerrados debido al aguante que debe tener para hacer eso.

"El ataque de Seadra no lo está deteniendo...si continúa así va a congelar todo el campo" piensa Misty preocupada

"¡Lapras! Ataca con Hidro Bomba tú también" ordena Lorelei

"Neutraliza con Hidro Bomba" apunta Misty

Las dos Hidro Bombas chocan en el aire, se mantienen parejas hasta que Seadra comienza a aumentar la presión para ganar el mano a mano. No contaba con que todo era parte de la estrategia de Lorelei.

"¡Lapras! Sumérgete y luego ya sabes qué hacer" ordena Lorelei confiada

"¡Seadra mantén la Hidro Bomba!" ordena Misty

Lapras se safa del mano a mano hundiéndose rápidamente. Seadra lanza una Hidro Bomba al agua sin darle a Lapras quien se desplaza bajo el agua quedando más cerca de Seadra y quedando distante de la trayectoria de la Hidro Bomba. Súbitamente sale a la superficie y ataca con Rayo de Hielo congelando a Seadra, quien cae fuera de combate dentro de un bloque de hielo.

"¡Seadra ya no puede continuar! Lapras es el ganador" asegura el juez levantando una de las banderas y señalando la parcial victoria de Lorelei

"Gracias por todo, Seadra" dice Misty estirando su brazo para hacer que su pokebola absorba a su Pokemon de agua.

"Bien hecho, Lapras" asegura Lorelei felicitando a su Pokemon.

Misty piensa en sus opciones, de todos los Pokemons de Lorelei vio que los más complicados serían Slowbro y Glaceon. El primero por no ser de tipo Hielo y por tener ataques Psíquicos. Mientras que el segundo la impresionó por su rapidez y fuerza. Esos dos estaban reservados para Gyarados y su nuevo Pokemon: Tentacruel gigante.

"¡Misty llama a Corsola!" dice la pelirroja arrojando una Bola de Tracción que, al tocar la plataforma, materializa al adorable Pokemon coral de Misty.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Corsola tiene ventaja de tipo por ser de tipo Roca" asegura Max confiado

"Yo no me confiaría de las ventajas de tipo con alguien como Lorelei" regaña Ash preocupándose

"Ash, tú nunca haz tomado en cuenta las ventajas de tipo" reclama Max bromeando

"Creo que tienes razón" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hagamos esto rápido, ¡Lapras usa Granizo!" dice Lorelei

"Corsola, ataca con Rayo Burbuja" ordena Misty

"Lapras, usa Hidro Bomba" indica Lorelei

El Granizo va dañando a Corsola tal como lo ha hecho con Marill y Seadra, continuamente y sin poder contrarrestarlo. El Rayo Burbuja choca contra la Hidro Bomba de Lapras que parece un verdadero cañón por la presión de agua que tiene. Con una facilidad frustrante y aplastante, la Hidro Bomba se impone reventando todas las burbujas del ataque de Corsola. Misty tiene una idea.

"¡Corsola! Manto Espejo" indica la pelirroja antes de que sea tarde

Corsola se envuelve con un brillo de color rojo, toma la Hidro Bomba y la devuelve íntegramente a Lapras con el doble de poder. Fue un impacto tremendo, Lapras llegó a gemir de dolor después de recibir tamaño ataque. Lorelei se muerde un labio, el Pokemon coral de Misty además de adorable tiene también sus ases bajo la manga.

"Fue interesante esa maniobra, Misty" halaga Lorelei

"Gracias" es lo único que dice Misty enfocándose en la batalla.

"¡Lapras! Sumérgete y usa Remolino" ordena Lorelei

"¡Corsola! Ataca con Cañón de Picos antes de que haga el Remolino" ordena Misty

Corsola se introduce bajo el agua para lanzar sus "espinas" contra Lapras, de esta manera logra molestarlo y retardar la realización del Remolino. Misty, mientras tanto, piensa en cómo contrarrestar el Remolino. Tiene varias opciones, si el Remolino es lanzado directamente hacia Corsola puede usar Manto Espejo para devolverlo, pero si Lapras lo usa como ataque de campo Corsola se vería afectado al igual que Horsea/Seadra y tendría que ingeniárselas para salir de allí.

"Lapras, manda el Remolino al fondo" indica Lorelei haciendo el primer paso para introducir lo que es "_la verdadera batalla_".

"¡Corsola! Debes salir de ahí, ¡ve a la plataforma y usa Rayo Burbuja contra Lapras" ordena Misty preocupándose

Lapras deposita el Remolino en el centro del campo de batalla, su tamaño abarca toda la porción [N/A: Que a estas alturas es de 2/3] de agua que queda sin congelar. Corsola, por razones obvias, es arrastrado por la gran corriente del remolino de agua. La mirada de Lorelei cambia y se torna seria, Misty se preocupa ante este cambio de humor y tiene un mal presentimiento.

"¡Corsola! Sal de ahí" dice Misty preocupada

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty, regrésalo!" dice Max preocupado. Ash está tenso mirando la batalla, hace mucho que no veía a su novia tan complicada en un duelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Tiene razón, Max_" piensa Misty intentando regresar a Corsola. Para su desgracia, los ataques como Remolino incapacitan al entrenador para regresar al Pokemon afectado, haciendo que no funcione la estrategia.

"No puedes regresar un Pokemon afectado por Remolino. ¡Es hora de terminar con esto! Lapras, usa..." dice Lorelei generando tensión y expectación en el ambiente "¡Frío Polar!".

"Corsola, usa Cañón de Picos" ordena la pelirroja desesperada, sabe que será inútil.

Lapras comienza a generar mucho frío alrededor suyo. Lorelei espera a que Corsola quede en la parte alta del torbellino de agua para asestar el golpe knock-out. Una vez que lo hace, Lapras extiende el frío al resto de la superficie congelando absolutamente toda el agua de la piscina que quedaba en estado líquido. Ahora todo el campo de batalla es de hielo. Corsola queda atrapado dentro del hielo.

"¡Corsola no puede continuar! Lapras es el ganador" señala Lucas como juez levantando una de las banderas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No puedo creerlo, nunca había visto una combinación así para Frío Polar" dice Max sorprendido

"Misty está en problemas, ahora todo el campo está congelado" agrega Mewtwo

"Esperemos que pueda salir adelante" dice Lucario preocupado

"¡Misty! Sé que puedes" alienta Ash desde su asiento. Misty voltea para mirarlo y sonríe al ver cómo su novio la apoya.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lapras embiste el bloque de hielo para aislar a Corsola del campo de batalla congelado. Una vez que hace esto, Misty puede -recién- regresar a Corsola a su pokebola. ¡Qué manera de tener Pokemons congelados! Cuando termine la batalla tendrá que ir directamente con la enfermera Joy para recuperarlos.

"¡Politoed! Yo te elijo" dice Misty lanzando la pokebola del alegre Pokemon sapo, quien baila y se mueve rítmicamente en el hielo.

"¡Lapras! Desplázate y usa Remolino" indica Lorelei

"Politoed, usa Chorro de Agua para impulsarte y luego ataca con Doble Bofetón" dice Misty

Politoed utiliza la misma maniobra de Chorro de Agua contra el piso para impulsarse. Lapras prepara el Remolino en su boca por lo que Politoed tiene precaución para no topárselo o planear algo antes de que lo lance. Para su suerte, Lapras aún no lo termina cuando Politoed queda debajo de su cabeza. Con agilidad y fuerza comienza a golpear en repetidas ocasiones usando sus puños. Misty sonríe, Lapras no puede lanzar su Remolino hacia abajo porque también le afectaría a él mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Si Politoed tuviera ataques como Golpe Centrado esta batalla sería mucho más fácil" dice Max

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Ash

"Los ataques Luchadores son fuertes contra los Pokemons de tipo Hielo" asegura Max explicando el comentario anterior

"Misty va a poder con esto, ha enfrentado situaciones más difíciles" dice Mewtwo confiando en la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Politoed! Continúa así" dice Misty alentando a su Pokemon

"Lapras, lanza el Remolino lejos y usa Psíquico contra Politoed" ordena Lorelei

Politoed golpea muchas veces a Lapras antes de que éste lance su Remolino a un costado del campo congelado de batalla. Con la fuerza Psíquica de Lapras, Politoed es depositado en medio del Remolino siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Misty vuelve a quedar en problemas.

"¡Ahora Lapras! Rayo de Hielo" ordena Lorelei

"¡Politoed! Sé que puedes hacerlo, avanza por debajo y usa Hidro Bomba" indica la pelirroja

Lapras comienza a congelar la base del torbellino de agua para complicarle las cosas a Misty. Politoed, con entrega y algo de dificultad, logra nadar contra-corriente para quedar en una posición buena y lanzar una Hidro Bomba contra Lapras. El ataque de ambos colisiona generando una explosión que surge más cerca de Lapras que de Politoed. Una vez que la nube de humo se disipa, Lapras queda tendido en el piso congelado de la arena de batalla, mientras que Politoed -una vez que acaba el Remolino- termina en igual condición.

"¡Lapras y Politoed no pueden continuar!" sentencia Lucas como juez del encuentro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"A Misty sólo le quedan dos Pokemons" dice Max nervioso

"Sí, pero son dos Pokemons súper fuertes" asegura Mewtwo

"¿Dos Pokemons súper fuertes?" pregunta Max curioso

"Gyarados" nombra Mewtwo

"Y..." dice Ash

"¿Su regalo de cumpleaños?" pregunta Max sorprendido e impactado antes de que Ash concluya su frase. Como respuesta, Ash afirma la cabeza y sonríe, ya quiere ver al Tentacruel gigante en acción.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Veo que eres bastante buena, Misty. Casi nadie ha derrotado a Lapras y Dewgong en una misma batalla" halaga Lorelei

"No creas que daré esta batalla por perdida. Aún me quedan dos Pokemons" insiste Misty llenándose de ese espíritu competitivo que le caracteriza cuando está con Ash

"Me parece bien, necesitarás toda la ayuda posible si es que quieres vencer" comenta Lorelei

"_¿Escogeré a Gyarados primero o al Tentacruel gigante? ... Tentacruel es capaz de vencer a cualquier Pokemon de Lorelei, mientras que Gyarados tiene ataques de fuego que me pueden servir para Glaceon, Jynx y Cloyster_" piensa Misty tomando otra Bola de Tracción.

"¡Misty llama a Tentacruel!" grita la pelirroja arrojando su segunda Bola de Tracción en el piso congelado. El enorme Pokemon de seis metros de alto se materializa generando que Max trague de nerviosismo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Ése es! Jamás pensé que era tan grande" dice Max intimidado

"Será el primer combate del Tentacruel gigante bajo el mando de Misty" dice Ash entusiasmado

"¿Es tu regalo de cumpleaños?" pregunta Lucario sorprendido

"Así es, Misty ama los Tentacruels" asegura Ash agregando "¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo!" mientras mira a Tentacruel y a su novia

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Cloyster! Yo te elijo" dice Lorelei mientras mira desde la cabeza a los tentáculos al Pokemon gigante que enfrentará

"_Ash me dijo que los ataques de Tentacruel son: Hidropulso, Remolino, Hiper Rayo, Ola Viscosa y Protección_" piensa Misty [N/A: Ola Viscosa es un ataque de 5º generación, es una ola como Surf pero que tiene aguas envenenadas xD]

"Tentacruel, ataca con Hidropulso" dice Misty

"Cloyster, ataca con Rayo Aurora" ordena Lorelei

La poderosa bola de agua del Hidropulso colisiona con el Rayo Aurora generando una explosión en el centro del campo de batalla y derramando muchos litros de agua en el lugar.

"¡Tentacruel usa Hiper Rayo!" manda Misty

"Cloyster, Reflejo" dice Lorelei

El Reflejo del Pokemon bivalvo protege a Cloyster momentáneamente del Hiper Rayo. Tentacruel, con gran facilidad, mantiene el Hiper Rayo por unos minutos hasta que el Reflejo se rompe. El poderoso ataque del Pokemon de Misty impacta en Cloyster quien alcanza a refugiarse dentro de su poderosa caparazón. La batalla se ve muy complicada debido a la carencia de estrategias para potenciar a sus Pokemons. Cloyster no puede hacer frente al enorme tamaño de Tentacruel y no tiene ataques tan poderosos como para derrotarlo de inmediato, mientras que Misty recién está acomodándose al estilo de batalla de Tentacruel gigante. Además, el agua, al estar congelada, no permite que Misty desarrolle estrategias de campo dándole a Lorelei esta ventaja.

"¡Cloyster! Usa Granizo y luego Rayo Aurora" dice Lorelei

"Tentacruel, ataca con Hiper Rayo" ordena Misty

Cloyster ejecuta el Granizo haciendo que muchos copos endurecidos de nieve golpeen a Tentacruel, sin embargo, la superficie gelatinosa que compone el cuerpo de Tentacruel y sus tentáculos lo protegen de los golpes mitigando los daños. El Rayo Aurora de Cloyster es lanzado hacia la parte negra que compone a Tentacruel. El Pokemon de Misty hace un poderoso ataque de Hiper Rayo que atraviesa, sin problemas, el Rayo Aurora del Pokemon comandado por Lorelei. Es un impacto directo y fulminante, mas amortizado por la dureza del caparazón de Cloyster que se cerró antes de recibir el golpe.

"¡Cloyster! Ataca con Rayo de Hielo" ordena Lorelei

"Tentacruel, ¡lánzale un Remolino!" apunta la ex líder de gimnasio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tentacruel es súper poderoso" dice Max sorprendido

"Sí, pero también es un Pokemon cariñoso" agrega Ash

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Mewtwo con curiosidad

"Lo sé por experiencia propia, él nos salvó del remolino" comenta Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tentacruel genera en su punto rojo un enorme Remolino que va siendo congelado progresivamente por la técnica empleada de Cloyster. Misty se relaja al tener una estrategia para poner la maniobra en contra de su ídola. El hecho de ver que Tentacruel era tan superior a Cloyster le devolvió la pasión y la competitividad que la caracteriza, sabe que sí puede ganar.

"¡Termina de congelar el Remolino antes de que lo lance!" dice Lorelei

"¡Tentacruel! Apártate de ahí y usa tu cuerpo para empujar el remolino congelado" ordena Misty

Lorelei se sorprende ante la acción, será un golpe knock-out si es que logra darle a Cloyster y lo sabe.

"Cloyster, usa Refugio" indica Lorelei

El Remolino de agua está congelado por el Rayo de Hielo de Cloyster. Tentacruel usa sus tentáculos y sus aguijones para retroceder un poco. Luego con los mismos tentáculos se impulsa y le da una suerte de cabezazo al remolino, el cual sale disparado en contra de Cloyster. La masa de agua congelada de unos cuatro metros de altura y de 1/4 del largo del campo de batalla da de lleno en Cloyster quien, con Refugio, logra resistir estoicamente aunque con algo de cansancio.

"¡Tentacruel! Usa Hiper Rayo cuando salga del Refugio" dice Misty

"Cloyster" dice Lorelei sin poder dar una orden. Debe esperar, sabe que si se mueve le llegará un Hiper Rayo. Misty tendrá que perder la paciencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty está dominando a Cloyster con su Tentacruel" dice Max aliviado. Ash se muestra más confiado y contento tras ver el dominio que tiene Misty en este último asalto.

"Pi Pika" dicen los dos Pikachus para alentar a la pelirroja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Tentacruel! Usa Hidropulso" ordena la pelirroja cambiando de estrategia

"¡Ahora! Cloyster, usa Rayo de Hielo" ordena Lorelei

"¡Hiper Rayo!" grita Misty

Tentacruel lanza su bola de agua contra Cloyster quien se abre para neutralizar con Rayo de Hielo. Misty sonríe al ver la maniobra de distracción. Tentacruel ejecuta un poderoso Hiper Rayo que destruye el Hidropulso congelado y se impone ante el Rayo de Hielo del Pokemon de Lorelei impactando en el interior del Pokemon bivalvo. Cloyster queda fuera de combate.

"¡Cloyster ya no puede combatir! Tentacruel es el ganador" dice Lucas como juez del encuentro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lo hizo" dice Lucario sorprendido

"Aún queda mucho para que cante victoria" agrega Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es increíble que seas la entrenadora del Tentacruel gigante, durante mucho tiempo entrenadores y cazadores quisieron tenerlo para gozar de su poder" señala Lorelei

"No fui yo quien lo capturó, fue el regalo de cumpleaños que me entregó Ash" confidencia Misty. Lorelei no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y mirar con una cara de 'que-ternura' a Ash.

"Bien, basta de charlas. ¡Slowbro! Yo te elijo" dice Lorelei lanzando la pokebola del Pokemon ermitaño.

"¡Tentacruel! Usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Misty

"Slowbro, devuélveselo con Psíquico" indica Lorelei

"¡Protección!" grita la pelirroja

Tentacruel lanza un poderoso Hiper Rayo que justo es desviado en último instante modificando la trayectoria y apuntando a Tentacruel. El Pokemon de Misty se cubre con una capa circular de color verde que bloquea el impacto del Hiper Rayo.

"¡Slowbro! Usa Psíquico para dañar a Tentacruel" ordena Lorelei

Un brillo de color azul comienza a apoderarse del cuerpo de Slowbro y Tentacruel. El Pokemon medusa está incapacitado para moverse, pero todavía puede ejecutar ataques aprovechando que no se trata de un ataque de Anulación. Por otro lado, es tanto el esfuerzo que está generando Slowbro que la intensidad del ataque va decayendo con el paso de los minutos, es demasiada la superficie que debe abarcar para afectar a Tentacruel.

"¡Tentacruel! Usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Misty

"Slowbro, no dejes que lo haga" insiste Lorelei

La fuerza Psíquica de Slowbro decae y sucumbe después de unos minutos. Cuando Tentacruel se ve liberado de la influencia del Pokemon ermitaño, lanza un poderoso Hiper Rayo que explota en el Pokemon de Lorelei. La explosión rompe parte del hielo del campo de combate generando fisuras y hundiendo a Slowbro. El Pokemon de Lorelei se encuentra en una situación complicada.

"¡Slowbro! Usa Descanso" dice Lorelei

"¡Tentacruel! Ataca con otro Hiper Rayo" dice Misty

Slowbro se encuentra regenerando sus energías -con un brillo de color rojo que indica la técnica- cuando recibe el segundo Hiper Rayo directo de Tentacruel. La fisura termina de abrirse generando que Slowbro caiga al agua fría. Como todos sabemos, Slowbro es más un Pokemon terrestre que un nadador hábil, brindándole a Misty una gran ventaja en este asalto. Lorelei es quien se encuentra complicada ahora.

"¡Tentacruel! Termínalo con Ola Viscosa" dice la pelirroja para probar ese ataque

Tentacruel genera una bola de agua parecida al Hidropulso pero con aguas de color negro, la arroja al piso generando una ola gigante parecida a Surf [N/A: No pude imaginar otra forma para hacerlo, para quienes quieran buscar sería la misma manera en que el Absol de Drew usa Hidropulso] que impacta y supera ampliamente a Slowbro. Una vez que el agua desaparece se puede ver al Pokemon ermitaño envenenado y sin poder moverse debido a su incapacidad para nadar rápido en el agua.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty está dominando este asalto!" exclama Max entusiasmado

"Nunca había visto ese ataque" agrega Ash refiriéndose a Ola Viscosa

"Tentacruel es muy poderoso" señala Lucario. Mewtwo sonríe ante el emparejamiento del duelo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Slowbro, usa Psíquico contra Tentacruel" indica Lorelei

"¡Tentacruel! Ataca con Ola Viscosa otra vez" apunta Misty

Slowbro se cubre de un brillo morado indicando el daño por envenenamiento. Con dificultad sus ojos y su cuerpo se cubre del brillo celeste que caracteriza al ataque Psíquico y, segundos más tarde, pasa lo mismo con Tentacruel. El Pokemon de Lorelei, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, logra acaparar todo el cuerpo de Tentacruel evitando que ejecute su ataque de Ola Viscosa. El esfuerzo y el poder desplegado por Slowbro se ve recompensado cuando hace retroceder una decena de centímetros a Tentacruel y logra controlar algunos de sus tentáculos ocasionando que se golpee solo como si estuviese confundido. Misty se muerde un labio al ver que Slowbro está dominando el cuerpo de su Pokemon, pero no se inmuta pues tiene listo el ataque de Ola Viscosa, apenas Slowbro deje de hacer su ataque Psíquico podrá rematar.

"¡Protección!" dice Misty

"Oh no" murmura Lorelei

Tentacruel sale de la influencia del poder Psíquico tras cubrirse con una capa verde que le protege. Slowbro queda un tanto atondado después de hacer tamaño esfuerzo. Lorelei sabe lo que se viene.

"¡Ahora! Ola Viscosa" grita Misty

"¡Slowbro!" grita Lorelei

Para Lorelei se hizo eterno el ataque de Ola Viscosa. Tentacruel con uno de sus tentáculos golpeó la bola de aguas negras contra el piso desplegándose la ola de aguas turbias. Esta ola alcanzó la misma altura que Tentacruel -unos seis metros- sepultando a Slowbro entre todos esos tóxicos desechos. El agua, al dispersarse en la superficie congelada y las aguas frías que quedaron expuestas tras las fisuras, dejó al descubierto un Slowbro fuera de combate. Misty celebra y felicita a Tentacruel: "Tentacruel, eres grandioso". Lorelei agacha la cabeza, extiende su brazo y regresa a su Pokemon después de felicitarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty y Lorelei están empatadas. A cada una le queda solo un Pokemon" comenta Max

"¡Misty! ¡Yo sé que puedes!" alienta Ash

"Pi Pika" alientan los dos Pikachus a la vez

"Misty, tú puedes" dice Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Debo admitir que eres tan buena como me habían dicho, pero eso no será suficiente para que me venzas. ¡Jynx, yo te elijo!" dice la mujer de pelo morado lanzando la pokebola del Pokemon hielo/psíquico al campo de batalla.

"Muchas gracias Lorelei, significa mucho viniendo de ti" agradece Misty

"¡Jynx! Es hora de batallar en serio, ¡Rayo Confusor!" ordena Lorelei

"Tentacruel, usa Protección y luego Hiper Rayo" grita Misty

Jynx lanza una bola de color morado hacia Tentacruel para confundirlo pero no surte efecto gracias a la capa protectora que cubre al Pokemon medusa. Inmediatamente Tentacruel genera un Hiper Rayo que va directo hacia el Pokemon con forma humana.

"¡Jynx, Doble Equipo y ataque Psíquico!" apunta Lorelei

Tentacruel falla su ataque al multiplicarse Jynx. En el campo de batalla, hay alrededor de veinte a treinta Jynx que rodean por todas partes al Tentacruel gigante, lo que hace que se vuelva ansioso.

"¡Tentacruel! Golpea a cada uno con tus tentáculos" ordena Misty aprovechando el tamaño y la anatomía de su Pokemon

"¡Rayo Confusor ya!" dice Lorelei

Tentacruel golpea a la mitad de los falsos Jynx no acertando con el verdadero. Desde atrás, uno de los Jynx -el verdadero- hace una bola de color morado que impacta en Tentacruel y lo deja confundido. Al estar confundido, Tentacruel comienza a romper el hielo del campo de batalla con sus tentáculos hundiendo a varios de los Jynx falsos. Con sus tentáculos comienza a golpearse generando que Misty se preocupe.

"¡Ahora usa Psíquico!" apunta Lorelei

"¡Tentacruel! Yo sé que puedes escucharme, necesitas alejar esa confusión" dice Misty preocupada

Los ojos de Jynx brillan de color celeste al tiempo en que el cuerpo de Tentacruel lo hace. La confusión de Tentacruel junto con la manipulación de su cuerpo por parte de Jynx hacen que se golpee con sus tentáculos y con la superficie del hielo. Lorelei nunca pensó que tendría que batallar con un Pokemon tan fuerte y resistente como aquel Tentacruel. Definitivamente recordaría a Misty como una entrenadora poderosa y a Ash como alguien con méritos. ¡Tantos años intentando atrapar a ese Tentacruel para que terminara en las manos de quien sería su sucesora!

"¡Jynx! Es hora de terminar con esto, aviéntalo contra la superficie de hielo" ordena Lorelei

Con una de sus manos direcciona la cabeza de Tentacruel moviéndola hacia abajo. Acto seguido, la enorme cabeza de Tentacruel se golpea con el hielo generando una fisura de proporciones en el campo de batalla y ocasionando que el agua fría debajo de esta superficie salpique para todos lados. Un enorme cráter se genera en el hielo. La confusión de Tentacruel hace que siga golpeándose con sus tentáculos y con la superficie.

"¡Ataca con Ventisca!" grita Lorelei

"¡Tentacruel! Debes salir de la confusión" dice Misty preocupada

Jynx lanza una de las más poderosas Ventiscas que Ash haya visto en toda su vida, los bloques de hielo golpean con tanta fuerza a Tentacruel como lo haría un ataque de Roca Afilada, se nota la precisión y el trabajo que Lorelei ha hecho en esta técnica pues tiene efectos devastadores. Tentacruel continúa -después del golpe- confundido y golpeándose con sus tentáculos hasta que cae rendido fuera de combate.

"Tentacruel ya no puede continuar. Jynx es el ganador" es el veredicto de Lucas, quien está impresionado con el nivel mostrado por Misty. Nunca pensó que una de sus clientas de la librería podría librar tal batalla contra la exitosa miembro de la Élite Cuatro.

"Tentacruel..." murmura Misty triste por la derrota de uno de sus Pokemons favoritos. Saca la Bola de Tracción que le contiene y lo devuelve agradeciéndole "Gracias Tentacruel, fuiste de gran ayuda". Enseguida, Misty saca de su bolsillo su última pokebola, la cual contiene a su Pokemon más poderoso -aunque eso queda en discusión ahora- y que más la ama: Gyarados.

"Misty llama a Gyarados" dice la pelirroja arrojando esta pokebola. Enseguida se materializa el Pokemon agua/volador [N/A: ¿Alguien sabe por qué le pusieron tipo Volador a Gyarados? Pierde todo su poder con ese tipo, si fuera tipo Dragón sería imparable!] que pone en práctica su habilidad de Intimidación haciendo que Jynx retroceda un poco.

"_Gyarados, así que este es tu último Pokemon_" piensa Lorelei sonriendo

"¡Jynx! Usa Rayo Confusor" ordena Lorelei

"Protección y ataque de Hidro Bomba" apunta Misty

"_Otra vez a lo mismo_" piensa Lorelei moviendo una ceja. "¡Doble Equipo!" dice la mujer de pelo morado

"¡Sumérgete en el agua!" dice Misty

Gyarados, una vez que termina de hacer la Protección, ignora la orden de la Hidro Bomba por la nueva estrategia de Misty. Aprovechando el cráter que dejó Tentacruel se introduce dentro de las frías aguas para protegerse del ataque de Rayo Confusor. Misty es quien tiene la ventaja pues el hielo proyecta las sombras de Jynx, haciendo que sea más consistente aquella que corresponde al real.

"¡Hiper Rayo!" grita la pelirroja confiada en su estrategia

"¡Mantén el Doble Equipo!" insiste Lorelei

Desde abajo, rompiendo la capa de hielo donde se encuentra el Jynx real, un rayo de color amarillo de gran diámetro sale con trayectoria al cielo. Una explosión gigante y la desaparición de los falsos Jynx dejan al descubierto la gran verdad: Jynx recibió un Hiper Rayo directo y a corta distancia -considerando que la capa de hielo no es tan ancha y que tampoco sirvió para mitigar el poder del ataque- saliendo proyectado por los aires hacia el lado de Lorelei. El nuevo agujero ve surgir a Gyarados quien, con su gran tamaño, logra quedar cerca del golpeado Jynx (o la golpeada, dado que todas son hembras).

"¡Lanzallamas!" grita Misty dejando perpleja a Lorelei, jamás se esperó eso.

Gyarados ataca con un poderoso Lanzallamas a quemarropa que quema todo el cuerpo de Jynx haciendo que corra por el hielo desesperada en busca de algo que le ayude a apagar el fuego de sus cabellos. Con rapidez introduce su cabeza en el agua fría apagando la mitad de su cuerpo, la otra mitad está por introducirse al agua cuando recuerda que es parte de una batalla Pokemon. Uh-oh...

"¡Lanzallamas una vez más!" ordena Misty

"Jynx, usa Ventisca" grita Lorelei

Con la mitad de su cuerpo envuelta en llamas Jynx hace un ataque de Ventisca para neutralizar el Lanzallamas. Ambos ataques colisionan generando una explosión de proporciones. Jynx, aprovechando la polvareda, moja la parte restante de su cuerpo liberándose así de las llamas. Misty y Lorelei están dando su máximo en este épico combate.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Nunca había visto tan complicada a Lorelei_" piensa Lucas

"_Gyarados, yo sé que juntos podemos vencer lo que sea_" piensa Misty

"_Eres impresionante, Misty. Estoy segura de que harás serás una buena miembro de la Élite después de que te entrene un par de meses_" piensa Lorelei

"_¡Misty! Vamos, yo sé que eres capaz de vencerla_" piensa Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Gyarados! Usa Lanzallamas" pronuncia la pelirroja

"Jynx, desvíalo con Psíquico" dice Lorelei

Jynx usando su poder psíquico desvía el ataque Lanzallamas haciendo que otra parte del campo de batalla se derrita. Misty le ordena a su Pokemon que se sumerja para continuar con la estrategia anterior que tantos buenos resultados le dio. Lorelei comienza a preocuparse.

"¡Jynx! Usa Ventisca para congelar todo el campo" ordena Lorelei

"_¿Qué clase de idea tendrá?_" piensa Misty sintiendo que debe tener precaución

"¡Gyarados! Hiper Rayo" grita la ex líder de gimnasio

Nuevamente desde la superficie de hielo un Hiper Rayo emerge impactando en Jynx y elevándola por los aires. Una poderosa explosión se apodera del campo de batalla haciendo que ninguna de las dos entrenadoras pueda ver algo. Misty mira hacia Ash, quien está con los dos Pikachu. Al ver al mejor amigo de su novio recuerda una de las tantas formas en que Ash venció al Equipo Rocket y tiene una idea.

"¡Lanzallamas a la nube de polvo!" ordena Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿QUÉ?" pregunta Max sorprendido ante la orden

"Este duelo cada vez se pone más interesante" dice Mewtwo concentrado en la batalla

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Jynx! Aléjate de la nube" grita Lorelei

El fuego se apodera de la nube negra tornándose roja y amarilla. Se escucha el gemido de Jynx que clama por agua para apagar su cuerpo. La misma nube con el calor que emana va derritiendo la capa de hielo que Jynx había hecho para volver a congelar el campo. Pasan los minutos de tensión, donde Lorelei no sabe ni puede ver la ubicación de su adolorido Pokemon.

"¡Apágala con Hidro Bomba!" dice Misty pensando en rematar

Gyarados lanza su poderoso chorro de agua a presión apagando la nube de fuego y humo. Una vez que el polvo cae en forma de hollín, queda al descubierto un rostizado Jynx. Cinco a cinco, a cada una de las entrenadoras les queda un solo Pokemon. ¿Cuál será el resultado de esta batalla? ¿Misty aceptará la propuesta de Lorelei? Todo eso en el próximo capítulo... **esta historia continuará**.

/

¡Al fin una batalla épica! Como extrañaba relatar batallas, espero haberles dejado suspenso para el próximo capítulo. La verdad es que tenía ya planeado este duelo pero para más adelante, sin embargo, como necesitaba darle tensión a la historia para compensar el romanticismo del episodio anterior... recurrí a esto xD. No les adelantaré sobre el resultado de este disputado duelo -disputado gracias a la aparición oportuna de Tentacruel gigante. Solo espero que les haya agradado la manera de relatar una batalla como ésta. El último Pokemon de Lorelei es un Glaceon por si lo habrán notado. Pensé en muchos tipo Hielo para que tuviera su sexto Pokemon y el que me cayó mejor fue Glaceon. También se me pasó por la cabeza Articuno pero como Noland -uno de los Cerebro de la Frontera- tenía uno dije "oh no, no haré que se repita".

**La pregunta del millón que quiero hacerles ahora es una bastante simple: ¿Cuál es su Pokemon favorito? (considerando los de Kanto - Johto - Hoenn - Sinnoh) Lo digo porque quiero recompensarlos como lectores haciendo que aparezcan sus Pokemons favoritos, ya sea en manos de Ash como de otros entrenadores según lo que me convenga para la trama**.

Y ahora pasamos a los Reviews (muchas gracias!)

**Chino**: Para mí fue un capítulo redondo, el hecho de que Misty recordara la amargura de tener un cumpleaños sin Ash hizo que esta fecha fuese algo más especial para ella aumentando la gracia del capítulo.

**Julio**: Me agrada que te guste la historia jejeje. Lamentablemente no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a lo que hacen otros autores, cada cual tiene sus propios tiempos.

**Malfoy-son**: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Una de mis mayores preocupaciones al momento de hacer esta historia es justamente dar con la psicología de cada personaje, intentando mostrar algunas situaciones divertidas y dramáticas para generar humor y tensión respectivamente sin perder de vista lo que todos vimos en las primeras temporadas de la serie: la amistad, el compañerismo y un montón de valores más junto con las relaciones entre los personajes. Espero seguir manteniendo el nivel y el perfil de cada personaje.

**Lore**: Como le dije a Chino, la parte de los recuerdos hace que los hechos del día de cumpleaños tengan mucho más peso -lo cual usaré ahora para el próximo capítulo. Te adelanto desde ya que -si Dios quiere y logro meter cierto lado romántico al asunto- Butterfree aparecerá dentro de poco con su compañera. No puedo adelantar más porque aún tengo que ver cómo hago el otro capítulo.

¡Saludos para todos!

**Si quieres que tu voz sea escuchada y puedas dejar un testimonio de lo que estos capítulos hacen con tu tiempo libre... puedes dejar un Review abajito! Es gratis :D**


	19. Haz lo que te haga feliz

**Capítulo 18 - ¡Haz lo que te haga feliz!**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo / Lucario)  
**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Estadio de Isla Amarilla**

"_Misty está cerca, ¡solo un Pokemon más y vencerá a Lorelei!_" piensa Ash nervioso ante el duelo que está protagonizando su novia

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha pensado en qué tipo de propuesta quiere hacer Lorelei?" pregunta Mewtwo

"No" responden a coro Max y Ash con los nervios de punta

"No me imagino lo que debe estar sintiendo Misty" complementa Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Jynx, diste una gran batalla. Mereces un buen descanso" dice Lorelei regresando a su Pokemon hielo/psíquico a la pokebola que le corresponde. Nunca pensó que estaría en una situación como ésta, la aparición del Tentacruel gigante y de Gyarados le complicó enormemente la batalla a Lorelei quien, al principio, dominaba el encuentro con sus Pokemons. Quizás si Misty pudiera trabajar y entrenar más algunos de sus Pokemons como Marill, Seadra y Corsola, podría ser una rival aún más temible y una candidata al puesto de Campeona de la Élite, cosa que ella jamás ha podido realizar pese a que tiene ventaja de tipo contra Lance. La idea no es tan descabellada considerando que Wallace -el campeón de Hoenn- es también un entrenador de tipos Agua.

"_Esta batalla es la más importante de mi vida, aún cuando sólo sea un duelo de exhibición. ¡Estoy por vencer a Lorelei! Antes de que comenzara a soñar con Ash y su regreso, mi sueño era ser una poderosa líder de gimnasio y enfrentar a Lorelei algún día para demostrarle que su ejemplo no ha sido en vano, inspirando a muchas chicas -como yo- para que sean maestras Pokemons_" piensa la pelirroja

"¡Glaceon! Es hora de terminar esta batalla" dice Lorelei arrojando la pokebola de la evolución de Eevee en una de las partes congeladas del campo. Al abrirse, el poderoso Pokemon de hielo se materializa mostrando una actitud confiada en su mirada.

"¡Gyarados! Lanzallamas" ordena la pelirroja

"Glaceon, esquívalo y usa Granizo" dice Lorelei sonriendo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Misty estará en serios aprietos si Glaceon hace granizo todo el tiempo" dice Max

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Ash sin comprender el motivo

"Es por la habilidad de Glaceon. Manto Níveo" asegura el entrenador de Hoenn

"¿Qué es lo que hace esa habilidad?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Aumenta la evasión del Pokemon. ¿Recuerdas tu batalla contra el Froslass de Paul?" pregunta Max a Ash

"¡Por eso es que podía evadir los ataques tan rápido!" dice Ash entendiendo el motivo dos años más tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Glaceon! Usa Canto Helado" ordena Lorelei

"¡Gyarados! Ataca con Lanzallamas" apunta Misty

Gyarados lanzó un primer Lanzallamas hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Glaceon, mas éste con un simple brinco logró esquivarlo. Comenzó a generarse un ataque de Granizo que cubrió todo el campo de batalla afectando incluso a Lorelei y la propia Misty. Por supuesto, Lorelei está acostumbrada a este tipo de duelos, no así la pelirroja que ya ha recibido varios cambios de temperatura conforme pasa el encuentro. Gyarados es golpeado constantemente por los copos de hielo que se generan con la técnica de campo empleada. Al momento de hacer Canto Helado, Gyarados no puede distinguir la ubicación de Glaceon fallando su ataque. En consecuencia, Canto Helado hace un golpe directo generando una pequeña explosión en la cara del Pokemon serpiente marina.

"¡Gyarados usa Lanzallamas y sumérgete en el agua!" ordena Misty replicando la estrategia anterior

"_¡Eso no te servirá con Glaceon!_" piensa Lorelei

"Continúa con Granizo y usa Ventisca para congelar el campo" dice Lorelei

"Identifica la posición de Glaceon y ataca con Lanzallamas" ordena Misty

La Ventisca de Glaceon es tan poderosa que crea una capa de hielo más gruesa en el campo de batalla, esto se nota debido a que la superficie de hielo está elevada casi medio metro respecto al nivel del suelo. Sin lugar a dudas, esto impresiona -e inquieta- a Ash, Max y los Pokemons que están apoyando a la pelirroja. Esto pone en aprietos a Gyarados quien ya no podrá distinguir la sombra de su oponente para atacar. Misty nota que su estrategia no funcionará esta vez por lo que decide apurar un poco las cosas.

"¡Levántate y usa Lanzallamas!" ordena Misty

"¡Ahora! Ya sabes qué hacer" indica Lorelei

Gyarados con facilidad rompe parte de la capa de hielo surgiendo en el campo de batalla. Desde su posición que es bastante cercana a Glaceon lanza un poderoso ataque de Lanzallamas. El Pokemon de hielo se cubre de un brillo amarillo y, para sorpresa de todos, devuelve el ataque Lanzallamas contra Gyarados generando un impacto directo. Sumado al daño de Granizo y el Canto Helado, se puede apreciar que Gyarados corre en desventaja para este (último) asalto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunta Misty pensando en voz alta

"¡Manto Espejo! Es lo mismo que hace el Glaceon de May" aclara Max haciendo que Misty lo escuche

"Tal como dice Max, Glaceon puede ocupar la técnica de Manto Espejo" señala Lorelei confiada

"_Gyarados no va a poder atacar con Lanzallamas o Hidro Bomba debido a que son ataques especiales. Necesito hacer que Gyarados haga un Hiper Rayo que lo noquee_" piensa Misty buscando ideas para neutralizar al Pokemon de Lorelei

"¡Gyarados!" dice Misty pensando en una orden

"Glaceon, ataca con Ventisca" ordena Lorelei

"¡Sumérgete en el agua!" indica la pelirroja evitando así el daño del poderoso ataque de tipo Hielo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Misty está en aprietos. Tiene que haber una forma, algo en lo que pueda ayudarle. ¡Tantas veces me ayudó ella en algunas batallas!_" piensa Ash intentando concentrarse y analizar la batalla como si él estuviese en el lugar de su novia

"Ash, ¿en qué estás pensando?" pregunta Lucario ante el cambio de mirada del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Creo que está analizando la batalla para ver qué podría hacer Misty" asegura Mewtwo usando su telepatía para leer sus pensamientos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Esconderte en el agua no te servirá. Glaceon, agranda la capa de hielo" dice Lorelei

"¡Gyarados! Usa Hidro Bomba y luego ataca con Hiper Rayo" grita Misty

Gyarados rompe la capa de hielo usando su ataque de Hidro Bomba. El agua del ataque de Gyarados se enfría notablemente al entrar en contacto con el Granizo. El Pokemon de Misty recibe el golpe de los copos de hielo constantemente y recibe también una variante de Canto Helado. Normalmente este ataque de Hielo es una bola de color celeste que impacta al rival. Pues bien, Glaceon puede hacer una variante especial con pedazos filosos de hielo que impactan al Pokemon oponente haciendo que se parezca al ataque Roca Afilada.

"¡Canto Helado!" oye Misty cuando ve los cristales puntiaguidos del ataque de Glaceon golpeando a su Pokemon más querido

"¡Gyarados! Defiéndete con Hiper Rayo" dice la pelirroja

"Esquívalo y vuelve a ocupar Canto Helado" señala Lorelei

"¡Protección!" ordena Misty

Gyarados lanza un Hiper Rayo que falla gracias a la evasión de Glaceon potenciada por su habilidad y la técnica de Granizo. Glaceon nuevamente hace su variante de Canto Helado que no consigue dañar a Gyarados gracias a la oportuna orden de la ex líder de gimnasio. Es ahora cuando Misty tiene una idea. Ash nota la mirada de su novia y queda más tranquilo -aunque ansioso a la vez- pues sabe que su novia sacará alguna genialidad digna de ella.

"¡Gyarados ataca con Hiper Rayo!" ordena Misty

"¡Esquívalo y Canto Helado!" indica Lorelei

"Protección" dice Misty

El ciclo se repite varias veces. Ash, Max, Lorelei y el resto de los Pokemons están desconcertados ante la repetición de las estrategias. ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando Misty que se ve tan confiada? ¿No será esa cara una máscara que esconde otro estado de ánimo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty! Sé que puedes hacerlo" alienta Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Es entonces cuando la idea de Misty cobra sentido. El Granizo de Glaceon se acaba, por lo que Gyarados ahora tiene su oportunidad para asestar el primer golpe.

"¡Hiper Rayo!" grita Misty

"¡Glaceon!" exclama Lorelei sorprendida ante la estrategia. Misty fue paciente y esperó hasta que Granizo acabara para poder atacar.

Gyarados lanza su ataque de Hiper Rayo que impacta de lleno en Glaceon desplazándolo a uno de los costados del campo de batalla congelado. Gyarados ruge en señal de intimidación y se dispone a dar el golpe de gracia.

"¡Lanzallamas!" ordena la pelirroja

"¡Glaceon! Manto Espejo" indica Lorelei

Ash y Max se sorprenden cuando ven a Misty esbozar una sonrisa. ¡Ya lo tenía previsto!

"¡Hidro Bomba!" grita la novia de Ash

Glaceon recibe parte del ataque Lanzallamas antes de devolverlo. Gyarados, oportunamente, cambia de ataque a Hidro Bomba generando un chorro de agua lo suficientemente poderoso como para neutralizar el Lanzallamas a doble poder que le devolvió el Pokemon de Lorelei. Una enorme nube de vapor sale después del choque de las llamas con el agua. Si antes Gyarados era quien se encontraba debilitado, ahora lo es Glaceon. Recibir un Hiper Rayo y un ataque de Lanzallamas a quemarropa definitivamente noquearía a cualquier Pokemon, con la salvedad de que Glaceon es un Pokemon de élite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty! Termínalo ya" dice Ash sin poder contenerse

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Gyarados! Usa Hiper Rayo" ordena la pelirroja

"Glaceon, ataca con Ventisca" apunta Lorelei

Gyarados lanza su ataque hacia la antigua posición de Glaceon -todavía está la nube de vapor cubriendo el campo- pensando en que no se ha movido. Desde uno de los costados recibe un poderoso ataque de Ventisca que va golpeando la parte del cuello de Gyarados. Con dificultad y mucha voluntad, el Pokemon serpiente marina voltea la cabeza para mover el Hiper Rayo y cambiar su trayectoria. Una vez que lo logra, ambos ataques colisionan generando una nube negra y densa de polvo. Lorelei tiene un deja vu y entiende que todo ha terminado.

"¡Gyarados! Lanzallamas" ordena Misty

"¡Glaceon! Ventisca" indica Lorelei

Gyarados enciende la nube negra quemándola y haciendo que todo lo que toque arda. Glaceon gime de dolor y mitiga las quemaduras usando Ventisca para congelar las partes de la nube que le rodean. Uno de estos ataques impacta en Gyarados ocasionando un golpe crítico. Al ser congelada la nube ardiente, se puede ver en el campo de batalla a Glaceon y Gyarados exhaustos, con sus fuerzas al límite. Ninguno de los dos puede realizar otro ataque, tan sólo pueden esperar ahí hasta que el otro caiga.

Pasados los minutos de tensión, Lucas está por declarar el duelo como un empate cuando cae Glaceon rendido en el hielo. Gyarados gime en señal de victoria.

"_1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5_" Lucas cuenta dentro de su mente antes de dar el fallo final.

"¡Glaceon ya no puede continuar! Gyarados es el ganador. Misty es la vencedora de este duelo" señala Lucas con una de sus banderas levantada y contento por el éxito de Misty

"_No lo puedo creer. ¡Gané! ¡Le gané a Lorelei!_" piensa Misty muy contenta. Debido a la emoción y a la tensión que significó el duelo, la pelirroja entra al campo de batalla para acariciar a su Gyarados, quien responde las muestras de cariño con mucho entusiasmo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Misty ganó!" grita Ash tan contento como si hubiese ganado él otra medalla

"Venció a Lorelei" dice Max feliz valorando esta batalla tanto como una de las muchas que presenció de Ash

"Fue increíble" señala Lucario

"Se lo merece" agrega Mewtwo

"Pi Pikachu" celebra el Pikachu de Ash. Luego Pika Pika lo imita.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gyarados, estuviste magnífico. ¡Muchas gracias!" agradece Misty cuando Gyarados se convierte en una energía roja que es absorbida por la pokebola

"Felicitaciones Misty, hace mucho tiempo que no era derrotada en una batalla Pokemon" dice Lorelei después de regresar a Glaceon

"Gracias, Lorelei, por la batalla" dice Misty aún sin poder dimensionar la importancia de esta victoria

Ash y los demás se acercan para felicitar a Misty. Por razones obvias, el primero en tener contacto con la pelirroja es Ash, quien le sonríe y le dice "Te dije que podías hacerlo". La pelirroja aprovecha la cercanía para darle un abrazo y susurrarle "Gracias por apoyarme, Ash".

"¡Misty! Estuvieron magníficos, realmente fue una batalla alucinante" señala Max

"Fue una gran experiencia el ver un combate como éste" agrega Mewtwo

"Felicitaciones Misty, debe ser muy importante para ti" complementa Lucario

"¡Misty! Felicitaciones" dice Lucas orgulloso por el desempeño de la pelirroja

"Fue un buen debut para Tentacruel" agrega Ash después de que ambos se soltaran. En todo caso, los dos se quedaron juntos mientras Ash la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. ¡Qué otra persona podría jactarse de tener una novia que venció a Lorelei en un combate seis contra seis!

"¿Fue su debut?" pregunta Lorelei impresionada

"Sí, Ash me lo entregó hace un par de días atrás en Isla Milagro" dice la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ash. Normalmente se controlaría y continuaría la conversación con Lorelei, pero el recuerdo de su cumpleaños aún la tiene contenta.

"Me imagino que fue una captura difícil, Ash" dice Lorelei

"No, Tentacruel quiso venir conmigo después de que intentara salvarlo de unos cazadores" señala Ash

El grupo sale del estadio. Lorelei les pide a Max, Mewtwo, Lucario y Lucas que la dejen a solas con Misty y Ash, pues necesita hablar de algo importante. No es que Mewtwo y Lucario no sean Pokemons aptos para escuchar este tipo de conversaciones, pero a Lorelei le es más fácil plantear su propuesta estando solo con los dos.

**Locación: Casa de Lorelei**

La miembro de la Élite Cuatro invitó a la pareja de entrenadores a su casa para poder hablar en un ambiente más privado. Les ofreció almuerzo, haciendo que Ash fuese el más contento con la comida gratis y Misty la más avergonzada al ver los malos hábitos de su novio. Estando en la mesa, Misty codeó a Ash para llamarle la atención. Él no entendía el motivo por lo que preguntó "¿Qué pasa, Misty?".

La pelirroja, para ser sutil, se acercó al oído del entrenador y le susurra "Deja de comer como un Munchlax, estamos en la casa de Lorelei, ¡compórtate!". Inmediatamente Ash frunce el ceño pero, recordando que está de visita y que su novia enojada es una calamidad pública, decide moderar su rapidez para engullir los alimentos tomándose el tiempo que se demora un ser humano común y corriente.

"Misty. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte, pero quiero que pienses bien antes de decidir" dice Lorelei

"¿Qué tipo de propuesta?" pregunta Ash antes de que Misty hable

"Verás. Llevo muchos años siendo parte de la Élite Cuatro y me gusta mi trabajo, pero siento que hay que darle espacio a una nueva generación y yo quiero dedicarme más a otras cosas" señala Lorelei. Misty abre los ojos como platos al digerir la oración: ya sabe qué es lo que le pedirá. "Durante todos estos años miles de entrenadores me piden una batalla para ver si pueden vencerme, o me persiguen para que les dé consejos y yo ya no quiero eso, quiero una vida tranquila, poder pasar más tiempo con mis Pokemons y poder conocer otras regiones además de Kanto y Sinnoh" agrega la miembro de la Élite Cuatro.

"Aún no entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver Misty con esto?" pregunta Ash sin comprender. La pelirroja no puede responderle porque se siente insegura. ¿Realmente Lorelei quiere que ella sea parte de la Élite Cuatro?

"Ash. Quiero que Misty sea mi sucesora en la Élite Cuatro" dice Lorelei. Ash casi se atora cuando escuchó eso. Pikachu hizo un "¿Pika?" igual de sorprendido, mientras que Misty lo oye y no puede creerlo.

"¡Es fantástico! Misty, tú siempre quisiste ser una Maestra Pokemon de agua" felicita Ash a su novia que aún sigue en silencio

"¿De verdad quieres eso? Es decir, hay mejores entrenadoras que yo... no sé si esté preparada" dice Misty dudando

"Misty, me venciste en una batalla, ¿cómo no vas a estar preparada?" señala Lorelei

"Lorelei tiene razón, Misty" complementa Ash para que Misty se sienta más confiada. Es extraño para Ash estar en una situación así. Normalmente Misty es una persona segura de sí misma y que tiene muy claro el poder que tiene con sus Pokemons, sin embargo, el hecho de que Lorelei esté involucrada hace que surja esa extraña relación entre "admiradora - héroe" que dificulta la comunicación entre la pelirroja y Lorelei. De todos modos, Ash solamente se pregunta por qué su novia se comporta así sin explicárselo.

"Misty. Eres la mejor candidata que tengo para el puesto de sucesora. Hay otras dos entrenadoras de las cuales había oído grandes referencias pero ninguna me venció en combate" asegura Lorelei

"Misty, te lo mereces, yo no conozco otra persona mejor para esto que tú" comenta Ash

"Creo que aceptaré, pero, supongo que no es llegar y entregar el cargo. ¿Hay algo que tenga que hacer antes?" pregunta Misty sin hacerse ilusiones

"Sí" dice Lorelei dando paso a la explicación "Misty, pienso que lo ideal sería que entrenaras conmigo durante estos últimos tres meses para que puedas enfrentarte al resto de la Élite".

"¿Al resto de la Élite?" pregunta Ash impactado. ¡Su novia -eventualmente- tendría que batallar contra Agatha, Bruno y Lance! Es alucinante.

"Sí, Ash. Para ser parte de la Élite Cuatro, uno de los miembros debe retirarse y nombrar a un sucesor. Este sucesor, para ganar su derecho a ser parte de la Élite, debe vencer, por lo menos, a dos de los tres miembros. Una vez que lo haga, podrá ser reconocida como la sucesora" señala Lorelei

"¡Misty! ¡Tendrás que batallar contra Agatha, Bruno y Lance! Es estupendo" dice Ash con los ojos brillantes. Quisiera estar en el pellejo de su novia para vivir esa emoción.

"¡No! Ash, no es estupendo" reclama Misty generando que Ash se sorprenda. "Lo siento, Lorelei, pero tengo que pensarlo" dice disculpándose por el grito que le dio a Ash hace unos instantes. La pelirroja toma su bolsito y se retira de la casa dejando a Ash sorprendido y sin entender absolutamente nada. Lorelei sonríe, sabe que es algo difícil.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Debería estar feliz!" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

"Ash, no es una decisión fácil. Si Misty quiere que la entrene deberá quedarse aquí durante los próximos tres meses" señala Lorelei

"¿QUÉ?" pregunta Ash impactado y triste "Pero, no quiero que se vaya..." dice y murmura en un tono que sólo Pikachu puede escuchar "...otra vez"

"Ash, debes hablar con ella para que se tranquilice. ¡Imagínate qué pasaría si Lance te dijera que quiere entrenarte durante todo un año y tendrás que estar lejos de Misty durante todo ese tiempo!" comenta Lorelei haciéndole una analogía a Ash para que comprenda de una vez lo que siente su novia

"Creo que tienes razón. Pero, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla?" pregunta Ash con la cabeza gacha. El solo hecho de imaginarse lejos de Misty ya le parece triste.

"Debes dejarla tranquila, que piense bien las cosas y, sea lo que sea que decida, debes apoyarla" afirma Lorelei

"Pero... ¿no hay alguna probabilidad de que ella siga viajando conmigo y pueda hacer el desafío de la Élite?" pregunta Ash buscando alguna solución

"La hay. Yo la presentaré como candidata a sucesora, con eso tiene asegurada su oportunidad" comenta Lorelei agregando "Pero, no quiero que pierda. Lance, Bruno y Agatha son duros rivales, si yo la entreno puedo enseñarle técnicas y secretos para que sea una maestra Pokemon y pueda derrotarlos".

Ash medita con los ojos cerrados, quisiera poder ayudar a Misty pero las cosas son complicadas. Oportunidades como éstas no se dan a menudo, de hecho, son casos aislados dentro de la vida. Por otro lado, han disfrutado tanto de la compañía del otro siendo novios, se han extrañado tanto gracias a los constantes viajes de Ash que... otro tiempo de lejanía no le causa ninguna gracia a los dos, saben que sus sentimientos y el lazo que los une es más fuerte pero el vacío que sentirán al no tener al otro presencialmente no se los quitará nadie.

"Ash, recuerda, sin importar lo que decida Misty, debes apoyarla en todo" dice Lorelei despidiéndose de Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_¡Es que acaso Ash no entiende!_" piensa Misty caminando con la cabeza gacha por la costanera de Isla Amarilla "_¿Cómo puede pensar sólo en las batallas y no en nosotros? ¡Acaso no se da cuenta que si me quedo a entrenar con Lorelei tendré que dejar de viajar con él!..._"

La pelirroja camina por la costanera rumbo al barco. Necesita estar sola para pensar bien las cosas, como bien había mencionado antes, Lorelei le está dando una oportunidad única: ser parte de la Élite Cuatro y el único "precio" que tendría que pagar por ello son tres meses de entrenamiento intensivo en Isla Amarilla. No suena tan malo después de todo, Misty esperó casi once meses todos los años en que Ash viajó a Hoenn, Sinnoh, Isshu y Gondwana. Esos once meses se le hacían eternos, especialmente durante los últimos dos años. La pelirroja siempre tuvo temor de que Ash "despertara" de su niñez y comenzara a fijarse en las chicas, en OTRAS chicas, porque seamos honestos, Misty siempre pensó que sería solamente "_la mejor y más especial amiga de Ash Ketchum_" pero el resto de la historia, vale decir, ser novios y que ambos correspondieran los mismos sentimientos era algo impensado, para Misty era una ilusión, un sueño... algo así como los sueños de los Caterpies que quieren volar como Butterfrees, con la gran diferencia de que los Caterpies SIEMPRE evolucionan en Butterfrees, mientras que los amores no siempre son correspondidos.

El noviazgo que Misty y Ash han construido es reciente, no llevan ni siquiera un mes de relación. En todo este tiempo, gracias al cielo -y al que escribe- los problemas que han tenido como novios han sido menores pues les han tocado instancias donde requieren apoyarse mutuamente y lo hacen. Si bien es cierto que Ash nunca será el Ash que ella tuvo en sus sueños, ese hombre romántico que le regalaba rosas, chocolates, peluches con forma de Pokemons de agua, que la llevaba a caminar por la playa y le repetía hasta el cansancio que la amaba, con el paso del tiempo se ha dado cuenta de que no necesita un Ash como el de sus sueños, porque ella quiere al Ash verdadero, tal como es... aunque le cambiaría un par de cositas.

El problema con la propuesta de Lorelei no es que ella sienta que debe renunciar a su relación con Ash por el entrenamiento. Sino que es demasiado pronto, le gustaría pasar más tiempo con Ash, ¡esperó siete años para ser su novia! Misty quiere llegar a ciudad Cerulean, comentarle la situación a sus hermanas, viajar a ciudad Pewter para contarle las buenas noticias a Brock. Llegar a Pueblo Paleta para visitar a Delia, Tracey y el profesor Oak... porque hasta el momento, nadie sabe que son novios. Solo las personas que los han visto durante este viaje. De todos modos, si llegase a quedarse en isla Amarilla, el balance de los días que ha pasado con Ash es fabuloso. Como bien decía antes, Ash no es de esas personas románticas que pasan regalando cosas y gritando a viva voz sus sentimientos, pero los hechos hablan por sí solos haciendo que Misty quede más tranquila. ¡Nadie le regalaría un Tentacruel a ella de no ser que sea Ash! Nadie tampoco se preocuparía tanto de ella si fuera atacada por Pokemons legendarios de no ser que sea Ash. Porque quiéralo o no, la persona que ha demostrado más cuidado por ella es Ash, aún cuando sepa que para él ella es una persona completamente independiente y que no necesitaría de nadie para resolver sus problemas -siempre y cuando no hayan Beedrills u otros Pokemons insecto.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Habitación de Misty**

"_En estos momentos desearía poder saber qué es lo mejor para nosotros. Siempre quise ser una maestra Pokemon de agua, poder entrenar mis Pokemons hasta el máximo nivel para ser reconocida como la mejor. Ya cumplí uno de mis sueños al enfrentar a Lorelei y vencerla. ¡Todavía no creo que haya podido ganarle! Es decir, mis Pokemons aún requieren mucho entrenamiento y ella es alguien de la Élite. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿realmente me gustaría ser parte de la Élite?_

_Lorelei lleva años siendo parte de ella, según lo que tengo entendido no es tan frustrante como ser líder de gimnasio pues puedes moverte libremente por muchas regiones. Pero, tal como ella decía, todos van a querer retarme, todos van a querer una batalla, pedirme consejos... ¡no me dejarían tranquila! ¿Qué pasa si pierdo contra todas esas personas? ¿Podrán mis Pokemons dar exhibiciones de casi treinta batallas sin perder? _

_¡Ash se veía tan contento cuando Lorelei me dijo que quería que fuera de la Élite! ¿Por qué, Ash? ¿Estabas contento porque piensas que es mi sueño o porque es TU sueño? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas, ¿realmente crees que soy capaz? ¿No te afectaría que yo fuese de la Élite Cuatro y tú fueras un aspirante más a ser Maestro Pokemon? Mejor dicho, ¿afectaría nuestra relación?_

_Tengo muchas preguntas y poco tiempo... mañana es nuestro último día en isla Amarilla si es que quisiéramos regresar a Kanto. ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!_" escribe Misty en su diario. Recordando a Ash tiene una idea para poder sentirse un poco mejor. Decide caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad, específicamente a la zona de los Tentacruels para poder conversar con sus Pokemons sobre el tema. Si Ash tiene a Pikachu para conversar y compartir sus inquietudes, ella también puede recurrir a su Gyarados o a sus otros Pokemons.

**Locación: Isla Amarilla**

Ash y Pikachu caminan por la costanera de Isla Amarilla. El entrenador quiere encontrar a Misty, para poder ayudarla o, por último, estar allí para lo que ella necesite. Pero, como Lorelei le dijo que debería dejarla sola, siente esa extraña sensación de angustia e incertidumbre. Se supone que debería estar contento porque Misty será -si logra ganar el reto- miembro de la Élite Cuatro, su novia ha demostrado ser una entrenadora poderosa y Ash siente que realmente está capacitada para este tipo de desafíos. Sin embargo, no puede evitar pensar en el "precio" que tendría que pagar si Misty decide quedarse. Es una opción válida, Ash no podría reprocharle nada si lo hiciera pues, quiéralo o no, en su lugar quizás también aceptaría. El problema está en que no quiere estar lejos de ella, estaría preocupándose todos los días acerca de qué estará haciendo su novia o qué sé yo. Conociéndose, la intensidad del sentimiento que lleva Ash en su pecho haría que él se sintiera triste y desanimado. No es una linda imagen el volver solo a ciudad Cerulean, claro que no lo es.

"_Mewtwo, necesito conversar con ustedes. ¿Estará bien que nos veamos en el barco?_" transmite Ash vía telepatía

"_Allá estaremos. Max tiene una buena noticia que contarte_" señala Mewtwo en el pensamiento de Ash

"Pikachu, ¿tú crees que Misty se va a quedar?" pregunta Ash afligido

"Pika-pi" dice Pikachu apoyando una de sus mejillas contra la cara de Ash. Pikachu no sabe la respuesta, pero también se siente triste por esto. No quiere que Ash y Misty dejen de estar juntos, es cierto que seguirían siendo novios pero...¿realmente vale la pena que estén lejos por tanto tiempo?

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Cubierta**

"¡Chicos! Ya estamos aquí" dice Max contento

"Ash, ¿por qué estás tan afligido?" pregunta Lucario percibiendo los sentimientos de Ash a través del aura

"Ash, ¿dónde está Misty?" pregunta Mewtwo preocupado

"Es verdad, Ash, ustedes dos fueron a conversar con Lorelei...¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cuál era la propuesta de Lorelei?" dice Max curioso

"Lorelei quiere que Misty sea su sucesora en la Élite Cuatro" dice Ash con la cabeza gacha

"¿QUÉ? ¡Pero es fantástico!" exclama Max entusiasmado

"Eso no tiene nada de malo, Ash. ¿Por qué estás tan triste?" pregunta Lucario sin comprender. Ash debería estar contento por su novia y su aura no percibe celos hacia ella o algo así, solamente percibe miedo, incertidumbre, inseguridad y tristeza.

"Lo que pasa es que Lorelei quiere entrenar a Misty durante tres meses... aquí en isla Amarilla" aclara Ash

"Oh" dice Max cambiando de inmediato su alegría a una pena "Entonces, tendría que dejar de viajar con nosotros..." completa.

"¿Sabes si ella aceptará?" pregunta Mewtwo

"No lo sé, cuando Lorelei le mencionó la idea ella no reaccionó muy bien, simplemente se fue" dice Ash obviando el reclamo que le hizo Misty

"¿Y sabes por qué no reaccionó muy bien?" pregunta Lucario

"No, en realidad no sé mucho, no sé si vaya a seguir con nosotros o si se quedará acá" dice Ash apenado. "Pikaa" dice Pikachu con el mismo tono apagado.

"¿No hay alguna forma de que viaje con nosotros?" pregunta Max sin esperanzas

"Sí, la hay. Pero no sé si ella prefiera hacerla" dice Ash

"¿Y cuál es?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Nosotros tendríamos que entrenarla para las batallas que tendrá con el resto de la Élite" responde el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"¿NOSOTROS? Pero nosotros no somos tan buenos como Lorelei..." dice Max

"Tal vez no, pero es algo que nos servirá a todos si es que llegamos a hacerlo" comenta Mewtwo

"¿Tú crees?" pregunta Lucario

"Por supuesto, Ash y Max pueden entrenar para la Liga Pokemon luchando contra Misty. Y ella puede entrenar para la Élite Cuatro luchando contra Ash y Max" resuelve Mewtwo

"¿Y tú crees que ella querría hacer eso?" pregunta Lucario

"Tenemos que intentarlo. Yo podría luchar contra ella si tú quieres, Ash" dice Mewtwo

"¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a eso?" pregunta Ash más aliviado

"Todo sea porque ustedes dos estén felices. Amigo..." dice Mewtwo refiriéndose a Lucario con esta última palabra "Esto nos servirá para entrenar nuestros poderes en batalla, ¿qué dices?"

"Acepto, yo también los ayudaré a entrenar" dice Lucario

"¡Muchas gracias!" comenta Ash contento

"¡Con mi nuevo Pokemon de seguro Misty tendrá problemas!" asegura Max dando paso a su noticia

"¿Nuevo Pokemon?" pregunta Ash

"Sí, mientras estábamos recorriendo la isla Max capturó un Pokemon" asegura Lucario quien presenció lo que es una captura Pokemon

"¿Qué Pokemon es?" pregunta el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

"Un Lanturn" dice Max lanzando la pokebola al mar. En el agua oceánica se materializa un hermoso y sano Lanturn.

"¡Wow! Que bien, felicidades Max" dice Ash tomando su Pokedex para averiguar sobre el Pokemon.

**Pokedex: Lanturn. El Pokemon Luz y forma evolucionada de Chinchou. Es un Pokémon alegre, vive principalmente en mares y ríos afluentes, debido a sus descargas eléctricas es poco común que se relacione con otros Pokémon, suele vivir en grupos, aunque hay algunos machos solitarios.**

"¡Súper!" dice Ash contento por la noticia

"Y eso no es todo. Lanturn sabe Hidro Bomba, Impactrueno, Rayo Confusor y Derribo. Quiero enseñarle Rayo de Hielo para que sea un Pokemon que pueda pelear contra tipos Planta" asegura Max

"¡Vaya! Ya tienes todo pensado, ¿verdad?" dice Ash

"Así es" responde Max

"Ash, ¿crees que sea bueno que busquemos a Misty?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Claro, espero que acepte quedarse con nosotros" dice Ash volviendo a sentir un poco de tristeza

"Yo la buscaré" dice Lucario cerrando sus ojos y comenzando la búsqueda a través del aura

**Locación: Isla Amarilla / Sector de los Tentacruels**

Misty llega a la zona de los Tentacruels pero, para su sorpresa, no hay ninguno. Tampoco hay Tentacools. La enorme playa no alberga un solo Pokemon de agua. Parece el lugar ideal para pensar decisiones importantes como ésta. La pelirroja saca una pokebola de su bolsillo, es la única que mantiene en caso de emergencia siempre-a-mano. La arroja dejándola caer en el mar para que se materialice su Pokemon más fiel y cariñoso. El enorme Gyarados se acerca feliz a la pelirroja para corresponderle con sus caricias habituales. El hábito comenzó cuando Misty era líder de gimnasio, más menos en el tiempo en que Ash viajaba por Sinnoh. Gyarados notaba que su entrenadora y amiga no siempre estaba de buen ánimo, muchas veces la notaba pensativa mientras el resto de los Pokemons disfrutaban de la alberca. Fue así como el Pokemon serpiente marina, consciente de esto, cada vez que Misty lo llamaba o lo veía pues él respondía de manera cariñosa y se acercaba para hacerle cariño.

Esto los hizo ser muy apegados. Misty terminó contándole muchas de sus historias a Gyarados, quien como estuvo siempre en el gimnasio, nunca supo mucho de Ash, Brock o el resto y tampoco sabía mucho sobre Misty. El único recuerdo que tenía de ella había sido hace tiempo, cuando aún era un inútil Magikarp, despreciado por las hermanas de Misty y poco tomado en cuenta por el resto de los Pokemons del gimnasio. A estas alturas, Gyarados conocía casi la vida completa de Misty notando que Ash era una de las personas más importantes de ella. Por lo mismo, cuando conoció a Ash se sintió aliviado, pudo percibir en Misty que todo ese peso o amargura de su ausencia se había ido. Al verlos sentados en el manantial cercano al Árbol del Comienzo no pudo evitar acercarse a Ash para demostrarle su cariño, con tantas historias el Pokemon serpiente marina terminó considerando a Ash un héroe al nivel de Misty.

El Pokemon serpiente marina nota en su querida entrenadora esa misma tristeza que años anteriores vio en Misty. Por lo que se preocupa.

"Gyarados, tengo un gran problema y no sé cómo resolverlo" dice Misty mirando al Pokemon serpiente marina que, erguido, escucha atento. "Lorelei, la chica con la que batallamos hace poco, es una persona muy importante en el Mundo Pokemon, es parte de lo que se conoce como Élite Cuatro. Ser miembro de la Élite es mucho mejor que ser líder de gimnasio, pues significa que eres uno de los cuatro entrenadores más poderosos de toda una región". Ante esto, Gyarados se impresiona al saber el nivel de su oponente.

"Ella quiere que yo sea su sucesora, es decir, que yo sea parte de la Élite. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que ella me haya elegido para esto! Siempre he admirado mucho a Lorelei, desde pequeña, y que ahora me quiera ceder su puesto es algo que aún no puedo creer" dice Misty pasando a un desánimo por lo que sigue "El problema está en que, para hacerlo, tengo que quedarme en isla Amarilla entrenando con ella, no podría seguir mi viaje con Ash... ". Ahí es cuando Gyarados comprende el motivo, no es que Ash le haya hecho algo malo o que hayan tenido una discusión -como inicialmente pensó- sino que, nuevamente, el destino le plantea a Misty el mismo dilema que tenía como líder de gimnasio: su sueño de ser Maestra Pokemon de agua o ser la novia de Ash. No es que no pudieran hacerse a la vez, pero como líder de gimnasio y como aspirante de la Élite, Misty ya no podría pasar tanto tiempo con Ash.

Gyarados piensa un poco, es un dilema complicado. Normalmente cuando Misty le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, lo que ocurría cerca de los últimos meses del año cuando Ash volvía a Pueblo Paleta, Gyarados en su idioma le decía que buscara a Ash. Las primeras veces Misty no comprendía por razones lógicas lo que Gyarados quería comentarle, es mucho más fácil descifrar las sílabas del idioma de los Pikachu que resolver el significado de cada rugido de Gyarados. Por lo mismo, la pelirroja le mostraba a Gyarados un señuelo bastante especial que ella aún guarda como un objeto secreto y de mucho valor sentimental: un anzuelo Mini-Ash. Este señuelo tiene la misma ropa que Ash usó en Johto, pues lo hizo después de que se despidieran para recordarlo y tenerlo siempre presente. Como dato anecdótico, una pelotita amarilla representando la cabeza de Pikachu se encuentra en el hombro izquierdo del hombre-anzuelo.

Misty sacó el anzuelo dejándolo a un costado en la arena. Y desde uno de sus bolsillos sacó el otro objeto que servía para saber lo que pensaba Gyarados: una medalla Cascada. La pelirroja siempre obtuvo el mismo resultado por parte de Gyarados. La decena de veces que le preguntó a su Pokemon por la opinión que éste tenía al respecto, Gyarados inclinó su cabeza hacia el anzuelo Mini-Ash y se mostraba contento. Ese fue el motivo que llevó a Misty a Pueblo Paleta después de que Ash volviera de Gondwana. Gyarados la convenció de ir. Le dejó el gimnasio a Daisy, entrenándola un par de meses antes para que ella pudiera hacer bien ese trabajo. Una vez que se fue, llegó a Pueblo Paleta días antes de que Ash llegara, fue recibida por Delia en su casa y durmió en la cama de su querido Ash. Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

"Gyarados, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?" pregunta Misty complicada con la situación. Gyarados busca ponerse en el lugar de Misty, intentar saber qué decisión sería mejor pero es algo difícil. Ser líder de gimnasio es muy distinto a ser parte de la Élite. Misty realmente podría cumplir su sueño de ser Maestra Pokemon de agua si entrena con Lorelei. Pero, por otro lado, Gyarados mejor que nadie sabe que Misty sólo será feliz teniendo a Ash cerca, a su lado. El Pokemon realmente no sabe cómo responder, sería más fácil si la pregunta fuera otra tipo: "¿Qué crees que me haría más feliz?", pero ese es el problema, los seres humanos casi nunca preguntan por su felicidad, sino por su futuro.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Cubierta - Isla Amarilla**

"Ya la vi, síganme" dice Lucario caminando a paso rápido con los ojos cerrados. Lucario pensaba en correr pero recordó que no tenía una furgoneta o algún vehículo motorizado atrás de él, sino que tenía personas que corriendo jamás podrían igualar su velocidad.

"¿Puedes percibir si está con alguien más?" pregunta Max

"Sí, se nota la silueta de su Gyarados" confirma Lucario con sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Hay alguna batalla o algo?" pregunta Ash preocupado mientras trota

"No, al parecer están conversando" asegura el Pokemon de color azul y negro

El grupo continúa su trote yéndose por la orilla de la playa para llegar al sector de los Tentacruels.

**Locación: Isla Amarilla - Sector de los Tentacruels**

Gyarados, indeciso, decide mirar a la pelirroja sin inclinarse para ninguno de los dos lados. Misty se aflige al ver la indecisión de su Pokemon, incluso para él es una decisión complicada. Son muchas las cosas que están en juego. Misty se recuesta en la arena mirando al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta, explicación, señal o algo. En eso está cuando aparece un enjambre de Butterfrees. Cientos de Butterfrees vuelan sobre sus cabezas maravillando incluso al temible Gyarados.

"¡Mira esos Butterfrees! ¿No son lindos, Gyarados?" dice Misty esbozando una leve sonrisa. Para su sorpresa, hay un Butterfree que reconocería en cualquier parte del orbe, vuela a baja altura. "¡Butterfree rosa!" exclama Misty parándose de inmediato. "¡Butterfree!" grita moviendo sus brazos de lado a lado para llamarles la atención. El primero que se acerca es el Butterfree de Ash, que conserva su pañuelito amarillo rodeándole el cuello.

"Freee...Freee" dice Butterfree revoloteando cerca de la cabeza de Misty. Butterfree rosa, después de retroceder en sus memorias, reconoce a Misty como una de las personas que estaba con Ash, por lo que se posa en la cabeza de Misty saludándola.

"¡Veo que están muy bien! ¿Cómo han estado en todo este tiempo?" pregunta Misty contenta. El Butterfree de Ash le contesta con su característico "Free" y gestos afirmativos de cabeza. Realmente está muy contento por ver a Misty. Gyarados ve la escena un poco extrañado, sabe que Misty ODIA a los Pokemons insecto.

"Gyarados. Él era el Butterfree de Ash y ella es, digámoslo así, su novia" dice Misty señalando a los Pokemon mariposa. Con su otra mano les presenta a su Pokemon "Butterfrees, él es mi Gyarados, mi fiel compañero".

Los Pokemons se saludan. Misty deja a un lado sus problemas jugando con los dos Butterfrees. La pelirroja guarda el anzuelo Mini-Ash y la medalla Cascada haciendo que Gyarados comprenda que hablarán del tema en otro momento. La ex líder de gimnasio saca al resto de sus Pokemons, materializándose Corsola, Politoed, Seadra, Marill, Psyduck, Feebas y Tentacruel. Todos se presentan ante los Butterfrees y Tentacruel aprovecha de ser presentado al resto de los Pokemons.

"Chicos, él es Tentacruel. Fue el regalo de cumpleaños que me entregó Ash, sé que es algo grande pero es un Pokemon cariñoso, así que no tienen para qué tenerle miedo" alienta Misty haciendo que sus Pokemons se acerquen y saluden a Tentacruel. Gyarados y Tentacruel, inmediatamente, comienzan a conversar animadamente. El Pokemon serpiente marina se encuentra feliz de que haya otro Pokemon de gran tamaño con el cual relacionarse. Feebas, a su vez, se molesta con Gyarados porque no le está prestando atención. Psyduck corre persiguiendo a los Butterfrees sin resultado, lo máximo que logra es tropezarse en la arena y hacer que los dos Butterfrees usen sus bocas para tomar sus patas delanteras volviéndolo a levantar.

En ese momento aparece Lucario, con Ash, Max, Mewtwo y la dupla de Pikachus detrás.

"¡Ash! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunta Misty sorprendida de verlos

"Ash quería conversar contigo" dice Max jadeando después de trotar tanto

"Misty..." dice Ash igualmente cansado cuando es derribado por su Butterfree. Incrédulo, Ash mira con atención y sonríe al reconocer al Pokemon que está encima de él "¡Butterfree! En verdad eres tú"

"¿Butterfree?" pregunta Max incrédulo y sacando su Pokedex

**Pokedex: Butterfree. El Pokemon mariposa. Butterfree bate sus alas con gran velocidad para liberar un polvo que queda en el aire, debilitando al enemigo con una variedad de estados alterados, de modo que Butterfree pueda escapar de la batalla o seguir en ella con más ventaja.**

"No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad, Ash?" pregunta Misty contenta

"Claro que no, ¿cómo han estado?" pregunta Ash levantándose y acariciando la cabeza de su Butterfree.

"Ash, ¿desde cuándo que tienes un Butterfree?" pregunta Max sin entender nada

"Fue el primer Pokemon que capturó" responde Misty con una sonrisa al recordar ese día

"¿Y por qué ya no estaba contigo?" pregunta Lucario

"Tuve que liberarlo para que se fuera con Butterfree rosa, así podían tener crías juntos" dice Ash. Butterfree rosa, al escuchar hablar de ella, se acerca y recibe también el cariño de Ash. "Veo que siguen juntos. ¡Que bien! ¿Han podido ser felices?". Ambos Butterfrees afirman con la cabeza generando una sonrisa inmediata en Ash

"Ash, por cierto, ¿cómo supieron que estaba acá?" pregunta Misty retomando el tema inicial

"Ash me pidió que te buscara usando el poder del aura" responde Lucario

"Ya veo. Supongo que quieres que conversemos a solas" dice la pelirroja

"No, no es necesario. Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte" dice Ash. El resto afirma con la cabeza.

"¿Una propuesta? ¡Ash! ¿En qué estarás pensando?" pregunta Misty un poco molesta al escuchar la palabra '_propuesta_', quizás con qué cosas le saldría Ash.

"Misty, hablé con Lorelei después de que te fuiste y le pregunté si podías hacer el reto de la Élite viajando con nosotros" dice Ash. Misty, en este momento, tiene sentimientos encontrados. Ash realmente no quiere que se vaya y quiere que ella haga el reto, realmente piensa que podría hacerlo. "Ella dijo que sí, pero dijo que sería complicado que vencieras a Lance, Bruno y Agatha si no te entrenabas con ella".

"¿Y cuál es tu idea?" pregunta Misty un poco molesta. No hay novedad en eso.

"Misty, nosotros podríamos entrenarte. Mewtwo y Lucario están dispuestos a pelear con tus Pokemons para que se hagan más fuertes, además, Max y yo podríamos batallar contigo todos los días para que nuestros Pokemons se hagan más fuertes. ¿Qué dices?" dice Ash

"Misty, no queremos que te vayas" dice Mewtwo

"Ash, ¿en serio tú crees que podrías hacer un mejor trabajo que Lorelei?" pregunta Misty. La verdad es que la pelirroja duda, el hecho de que Mewtwo y Lucario se sumen a la oferta hace que se equilibren las cosas. Realmente ambos Pokemons son muy poderosos, tanto como cualquier otro Pokemon de Lorelei. Si es capaz de vencer a Ash con esos Pokemons, definitivamente podría pensar en vencer la Élite Cuatro sin la ayuda de Lorelei.

"Misty, ¿acaso no confías en que podamos entrenar contigo?" dice Ash molestándose un poco. Solo quiere darle una solución a su novia para que no se tengan que separar y ella lo recibe de ese modo.

"Es algo que tengo que pensar" dice Misty bajando el tono de voz para no discutir con su novio. El ambiente se tensa. Misty regresa a sus Pokemons, incluyendo a Gyarados. El grupo regresa a isla Amarilla acompañado por los dos Butterfrees. El Butterfree de Ash, percibiendo la tensión, se posa en la cabeza del entrenador Pokemon para sacarle una sonrisa. Butterfree rosa acompaña a Max, quien contento le acaricia. Durante todo el camino estuvieron pensando en la oferta que Ash hizo. ¿Realmente podrían igualar o superar a Lorelei? ¿Podían asegurar el éxito de Misty?

La presencia de los Butterfrees alivianó el ambiente, se escucharon algunas risas por parte de Ash, Misty y Max. De todos modos, Ash seguía preocupado, no quiere que Misty se vaya. Misty, en tanto, reflexiona sobre la posibilidad que le está dando Ash. No suena una mala idea después de todo, pero ¿realmente podrán entrenar juntos? Siempre se han dedicado a viajar con el propósito de ser los mejores, pero... nunca han concentrado sus esfuerzos en ello.

**Locación: Barco rumbo a Kanto / Cubierta**

Ya es de noche. Los integrantes del grupo, después de cenar, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mewtwo y Lucario están preocupados por Ash y Misty. Se nota que la situación les ha complicado la existencia a ambos, los dos no quieren separarse y ambos desean cumplir sus sueños. Max, por su parte, comienza a cuestionarse el hecho de seguir viajando con el par de entrenadores. Si Misty no acepta su propuesta, volverá a Kanto junto a Ash y buscará alguna otra forma de pasar el tiempo o entrenar para la Liga Añil, pues no ha entrenado lo suficiente durante el viaje. La pelirroja se encuentra en la cubierta, pensando.

"Me gustaría quedarme con Ash, poder entrenar con él y convertirnos en los mejores pero... ¿realmente podría rechazar la oferta de Lorelei? ¿Ella no se molestaría?" murmura Misty afligida

Misty se queda mirando las aguas del mar, escuchando el sonido del vital elemento que choca suavemente contra la embarcación, intenta relajarse con eso, poder despejar su mente para tomar una decisión buena. Lucario, quien percibe en Misty toda esa inseguridad, incertidumbre y necesidad de tener una señal, decide ayudarla conversando con ella.

"Misty, todavía sigues preocupada..." afirma Lucario

"Sí, no quiero dejar de viajar con Ash" resume la pelirroja

"Te entiendo. Cuando estaba en el Árbol del Comienzo, estaba reticente de dejar a Sir Aaron" comenta Lucario

"¿Sir Aaron? ¿Pero no que ustedes estaban muertos?" cuestiona Misty recordando que Ash les dijo que "_murieron por un rato_" para hablar con ellos.

"Lo estábamos, pero Ash y Mewtwo dieron parte de su aura para revivirme" dice Lucario agregando para no desviarse del tema "Misty, tuve que elegir entre vivir con Ash y quedarme con Sir Aaron..."

"¿Y por qué elegiste a Ash?" cuestiona la pelirroja

"Porque fue una orden de Sir Aaron, para él viajar con Ash sería un motivo de felicidad" responde el Pokemon acero/lucha

"¿Y haz sido feliz?" pregunta Misty

"Sí, es por eso que quiero hablar contigo" dice Lucario

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta la pelirroja

"Misty, haz lo que te haga feliz" responde Lucario retirándose de la conversación

"Lucario, espera..." dice Misty sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. Lucario entra a su habitación y queda satisfecho con lo dicho. Misty, en tanto, queda pensativa.

"_¿Hacer lo que me haga feliz? Tiene sentido... pero, ¿qué es lo que me hará más feliz?_" piensa Misty

Después de un rato de soledad, la pelirroja decide dormir, si logra tener un buen sueño podrá tener las energías suficientes como para tomar una buena decisión. Además de que un buen dormir facilita que la mente se despeje y tenga las prioridades más claras.

**Locación: Casa de Lorelei - Isla Amarilla**

Nuestros héroes se encuentran en la casa de Lorelei. Misty ya tomó una decisión pero no ha querido comunicarle a nadie sus condiciones ni tampoco qué es lo que decidió. Todos se encuentran expectantes, el único que se muestra algo más tranquilo es Lucario, quien presiente que con la conversación de ayer, Misty terminará escogiendo el viaje con Ash. Lorelei los recibe en la puerta de la casa y les invita a pasar para discutir el tema. Los Butterfrees, por cierto, fueron capturados por Ash y Misty en el transcurso de la mañana. Fue una labor bastante sencilla, pues Butterfree se introdujo en una de las pokebolas de Ash y Butterfree rosa hizo lo mismo en una de las pokebolas de Misty.

"Misty, espero que ya hayas tomado una decisión" dice Lorelei sentada en un sillón

"Sí, me costó mucho tomarla y espero que no te moleste" introduce la pelirroja agregando "pero decidí que quiero continuar mi viaje con Ash. Mis amigos me ofrecieron su ayuda para hacer el reto de la Élite. No es que no quiera tu ayuda, pero no sería feliz alejándome de ellos".

En general, todos se sienten aliviados y con un peso menos de encima. Ash y Pikachu rebosan de alegría y no pueden evitar gritar un "¡Sí!" de celebración tomados de la mano. Por supuesto, la embarazosa situación no pasó desapercibida. De todos modos, Max, Mewtwo y Lucario también se muestran bastante felices con la decisión de la pelirroja.

"¡Esperen! Ustedes tendrán que prometer que entrenaremos todos los días" dice Misty apelando al grupo completo

"Me alegra que hayas tomado una buena decisión, Misty" dice Lorelei

"¿No te molesta que los haya preferido a ellos?" cuestiona la pelirroja descolocada

"Misty, hay cosas más importantes que las batallas Pokemon..." dice Lorelei. Misty tiene cierto deja vu al escuchar eso. "La felicidad de uno es lo primero. Sobre el reto, te presentaré como candidata a sucesora y deberás luchar contra el resto de la Élite dos semanas antes de la Liga Añil"

"¡Eso será fantástico!" exclama Ash contento

"Lorelei, muchas gracias" es lo único que se limita a decir Misty

"Yo soy quien da las gracias, Misty. El hecho de que hayas tomado esa decisión me confirma que eres la persona indicada" asegura la miembro de la Élite Cuatro

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestiona Ash

"Una miembro de la Élite debe tener claras sus prioridades" señala Lorelei

La reunión culmina. Misty y los demás se despiden ondeando sus manos. Ya dirigiéndose al barco que los llevará de regreso a ciudad Cerulean, Max conversa con Mewtwo y Lucario planeando posibles estrategias y horarios de trabajo para las sesiones de entrenamiento. Los dos Pikachus caminan juntos disfrutando del momento y, más atrás, se puede distinguir a cierta pareja de entrenadores caminando abrazados. El entrenador de pelo negro está abrazando por detrás a Misty dejando su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

"Me alegro de que sigas con nosotros" dice Ash aliviado

"Ash, recuerda siempre que debes hacer aquello que te haga feliz" susurra Misty dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ!

/

Costó pero terminé, tuve un par de problemillas personales que me impidieron avanzar la historia durante el día de ayer. Espero que no les moleste la espera. Desde ya les anuncio que, como comenzaré mi primer año de universidad, lo más probable es que el fic vaya siendo actualizado con nuevos capítulos cada un mes o tres semanas dependiendo de si me da el cuero. La carrera que estudiaré es de mucha lectura por lo que comprenderán que no dispondré de tanto tiempo para escribir. Espero que este último capítulo de verano -acá en Chile es verano!- no haya sido tan malo.

**Ahora vamos a los Reviews**:

Carlypotter: Gracias, me esfuerzo por hacer algo entretenido y digerible :). Ahí pondré algunos de los Pokemons que nombraste, ya me las arreglaré.

Ryu Ninetales: No pondré nada que no sea de Pokemon :)

Malfoy-son: Yo creo que quedó "equilibrada" la batalla jejeje. En el resto de la historia verás cómo se desarrolla el noviazgo bajo estas nuevas circunstancias. Saludos!

Toaneo07: ¡Tengo planeado un duelo contra Tobías en la Liga Añil! ... de hecho, ya lo escribí hehehe así que no te preocupes por eso. Es cierto, me falta hacer que Gengar y Gastly se encuentren, pero ya sé la ocasión ideal para hacer eso. Tomaré en consideración los Pokemons que mencionaste

Andy Elric: Me alegra que aquello que intento con tanto esfuerzo esté resultando. Hay cierta premisa que dice que hay que desarrollar acción para los hombres y romance para las mujeres :)

VainillaChips: Así que quieres que use a Farfetch'd y Tangela... ahí me las arreglaré, los desafíos son para tomarlos. ¡Prepárate para perder!

Janvier GoldAngel Khan: Gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar. Estoy pensando en darle un Dragón a Ash o no... ahí veré si es necesario.

**¡Se mantiene la misma pregunta anterior! ¿Qué Pokemons te gustaría que salieran?**

**Cualquier comentario, tomatazo, halago, sugerencia o reclamo hágala acá abajo. ¡Su comentario es (como) mi salario!**


	20. Curando un corazón herido

**Capítulo 19 - Curando un corazón herido  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Max / Mewtwo / Lucario)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Gimnasio Cerulean**

Después de un agitado viaje de ida y vuelta a Rota, nuestros héroes por fin llegan a ciudad Cerulean. Después de mostrarle la ciudad a Lucario y almorzar antes de llegar al gimnasio, los protagonistas llegan a las puertas del gimnasio Cerulean. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que se fueron. De partida, el hecho de que Ash y Misty estén caminando con las manos tomadas es uno de aquellos cambios sustanciales. Hace un mes eso hubiera sido _sólo-un-sueño_ en el caso de la pelirroja y _sólo-una-pesadilla_ en el caso del entrenador Pokemon, ahora es lo más natural del mundo, es inconcebible que esos dos no estén juntos.

Además de la compañía de Max y de Mewtwo, ahora Lucario también es uno de los Pokemons acompañantes, quien aún vive un período de adaptación a lo que es "_este nuevo mundo_" y la relación que hay entre los Pokemons y las propias personas. Por si eso fuera poco, Misty ahora tiene el gran desafío de la Élite Cuatro después de haber vencido, en un épico combate, a una de sus heroínas y personas inspiradoras, Lorelei. Hay que agregarle a los tres hechos mencionados, los nuevos Pokemons de Ash (los que han vuelto: Lapras, Butterfree), Misty (Tentacruel gigante, Feebas, Horsea evolucionado en Seadra) y Max (Lanturn) que aún no han sido presentados en sociedad.

Estos hechos, bastante beneficiosos y felices en todo sentido, serían un gran motivo de felicidad si es que el resto de las personas lo supiera. Pero, ahí está el gran detalle. Hasta el momento, Daisy, Tracey, el profesor Oak, Delia y todos los amigos y conocidos existentes en las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Isshu/Unova y el resto de las regiones que algún día se crearán, todos ellos ignoran estos tres puntos. ¿Qué pasará cuando se enteren de todas estas cosas? Eso es lo que tiene un tanto nerviosa a nuestra querida pelirroja. Ash y Max, por el contrario, se muestran bastante ansiosos. Miento, en realidad, solamente Max está ansioso de contar todas las novedades, Ash es indiferente y piensa sólo en la hora de la cena.

"Hasta el momento, ¿qué te ha parecido la ciudad?" pregunta Ash a Lucario

"Son muy diferentes a las ciudades que yo conocí, la gente se viste de manera distinta a lo que vimos en las islas o lo que veía en Rota, se ven pocos Pokemons en las calles -consideremos que en las islas, al ser un ambiente más distendido, los entrenadores solían disfrutar de la playa junto a sus Pokemons- ¿Todos están dentro de sus pokebolas?" comenta Lucario

"Sí, las pokebolas son la mejor manera de transportarlos" asegura Max

"¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? ¿Haz estado dentro de una?" pregunta Lucario escéptico ante esa afirmación

"No, pero..." dice Max hasta que es interrumpido por la pelirroja

"No discutan sobre eso. A decir verdad, tenemos que llegar al gimnasio" dice Misty parando lo que sería una discusión a futuro

"Pero no estábamos discutiendo" reclama Max generando también cierta curiosidad en Mewtwo.

Después de caminar varios minutos en silencio, atravesando calles atestadas de gente y de tiendas. Ash nota que Misty cambia su manera de caminar, se muestra más ansiosa, y lo sabe porque literalmente está siendo arrastrado por ella. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de velocidad? ¿Está tan desesperada por llegar al gimnasio?

"Misty, ¿por qué vamos tan rápido?" dice Ash intentando hacer fuerza con sus pies para frenar la caminata

"¿De qué hablas?" cuestiona Misty continuando su rápido andar

"Esto, estás yendo muy rápido, no hay para qué apurarse... el gimnasio no se moverá de ahí" dice Ash

"¿Quieres decirme que no quieres llegar al gimnasio?" increpa Misty generando nerviosismo en su novio

"No, no, pero es que vamos muy rápido... " dice Ash no subiendo la voz para que Misty no se enoje más. Tiene que evitar a toda costa el que Misty canalice su ansiedad en él.

Una vez que llegan al gimnasio, lo primero que ven es un cartel: "Concurso Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean. Abierto para coordinadores y entrenadores. Organiza el Gimnasio Cerulean" lee Max.

"¿El gimnasio Cerulean?" cuestiona Lucario

"¿Pika?" se preguntan tanto Pikachu como Pika Pika

"Vaya, no sabía que tenían concursos Pokemon" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre

"Debe ser una iniciativa de Daisy" dice Misty comprendiendo la idea

Para sorpresa de nuestros héroes, Tracey sale desde la puerta del gimnasio y ve la escena completa. Partiendo de lo menos llamativo a aquello digno de ser golpeado por un Hitmonchan para poder entenderlo y comprender que es cierto, el observador Pokemon ve a uno de sus jóvenes admiradores apuntando el cartel. Sí, se trata del joven Max. En uno de sus hombros se encuentra un Pikachu bastante similar en contextura al Pikachu de Ash, las únicas diferencias visibles son las orejas y la expresión facial. Ahora pasamos al plato fuerte. A los costados, hay dos Pokemons completamente desconocidos para él. Tendría que consultarle a Max o al profesor Oak sobre esas especies para entender qué tipo de Pokemons son y, más importante, saber cómo se llaman. Sin embargo, eso no es lo único. ¡Ash y Misty están tomados de la mano! A diferencia de otras ocasiones, al parecer ambos lo asumen con completa normalidad, no se miran de reojo ni andan reclamando el _porqué-tienen-sus-manos-tomadas_.

"¡Chicos! No pensé que llegarían para el concurso" dice Tracey aún sin poder creer lo que ve

"¡Tracey!" exclama Misty sonrojándose al percatarse de que tiene sus manos junto a las de Ash

"¡Tracey! Tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Es verdad que habrá un concurso Pokemon aquí?" dice Max entusiasmado

"¡Hola Tracey! ¿No deberías estar en Pueblo Paleta?" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

"_Aún no se han soltado de las manos... ¡debe ser! ¡Por fin!_" piensa el observador en su cabeza

"Sí, pero vine para ayudar a Daisy con el concurso Pokemon. Seré uno de los jueces" afirma Tracey con soltura

"¡Uno de los jueces!" exclama Max sorprendido

"Sí, Daisy quería que el profesor Oak fuera uno de los jueces...pero estaba algo resfriado por lo que vine a reemplazarlo" asegura el observador

"¿Resfriado? Espero que no sea nada grave, el profesor casi nunca se enferma" dice Ash un tanto preocupado

"No te preocupes, tu mamá debe estar cuidándolo" dice Tracey. Este comentario hace reír un poco a Misty, la pelirroja en el último tiempo notó que había cierta conexión especial entre Delia y Samuel Oak. Obviamente, para Ash esto siempre pasó desapercibido.

"Por cierto, ¿quiénes son los Pokemons que los acompañan?" pregunta Tracey para satisfacer su curiosidad

"Él es Mewtwo, es un Pokemon psíquico amigo nuestro" dice Ash refiriéndose al Pokemon psíquico de dos metros que mira con cierta alegría menos contenida. "Y él es Lucario, es un Pokemon que tiene habilidades de aura y es un gran amigo nuestro" comenta Ash. Lucario sonríe ante el comentario y se presenta hablando.

"Él es Tracey, es un observador Pokemon y fue uno de mis compañeros de viaje en las islas Naranja" presenta Ash a su amigo. Los Pokemons y Tracey se saludan. "Ah, y él es Pika Pika, es un Pikachu bastante especial" dice Max acariciándole la cabeza. Pika Pika también saluda afectuosamente.

Nuestros héroes pasan al interior del gimnasio. Misty todavía se pregunta el porqué Tracey no ha mencionado nada sobre el hecho de que ella y Ash estén tomados de la mano. Es decir, no es que piense que Tracey se vaya a poner celoso o algo por el estilo, de hecho, la misma Misty notó una conexión especial (al estilo Delia-Samuel) entre su hermana mayor y él. Pero, ¿acaso será tan ciego que no pregunta sobre las manos tomadas? Ash, en tanto, camina junto a Misty indiferente a estas preocupaciones. Cierta sensación de vacío en el estómago le preocupa más.

Al contrario de Tracey, Daisy fue la primera en hacerlo notar de manera estruendosa. "¡Chicos, ya llegaron!" exclama la blonda contenta cuando se da cuenta del detalle "¡Y veo que vienes con tu novio!" comenta para molestar a su hermanita menor.

Misty se sonroja y se pone en una situación contradictoria. Le encantaría callar a su hermana por molestarla a propósito con un tema tan sensible como ése, pero... ya no tiene nada que ocultar, ella y Ash sí son novios. Después de un par de segundos de indecisión, la pelirroja comenta "Sí, somos novios".

"¡Ya lo sabía! Ni siquiera reclamaron por el hecho de tener las manos tomadas" asegura Tracey riéndose

"Misty tiene su primer novio, ¡ay qué emoción!" dice la rubia generando cierta incomodidad en la pareja y en Max, a quien poco le interesan ese tipo de cosas.

"Por cierto, mañana será la apertura del concurso Pokemon" señala Tracey no queriendo ahondar en el tema, sabe que Misty puede explotar.

"¿En serio?" pregunta Max pensando en que quizás May pueda venir

"Sí, le comenté del concurso a May y a Dawn, ambas estarán presentes mañana" asegura el observador Pokemon

"¡Súper!" dice Ash contento porque verá a otras compañeras de viaje

"Lucario, ¿qué te ha parecido el gimnasio?" pregunta Mewtwo alejándose de la conversación

"Es un lugar enorme, tiene mucha agua y se ve bastante bonito" comenta el Pokemon de color azul y negro

"El gimnasio es un lugar agradable, aquí estuve hasta que pude reunirme con Ash" comenta Mewtwo

A la distancia, ambos Pokemons ven como Misty libera a todo su equipo en la piscina. Se materializan en el agua el juguetón Politoed, el adorable Corsola, el pequeño Marill, el imponente Seadra, la Feebas poco sociable, el Psyduck "especial" que queda en una orilla y los dos más grandes: el poderoso Gyarados y el enorme Tentacruel.

"¡Un Tentacrueeeeeeeeeeeel!" exclama Daisy sorprendida e impactada. Tracey sabe el origen de ese Tentacruel, pero nunca pensó que Ash capturaría un Tentacruel tan poco común.

El Pokemon agua/veneno se manifiesta bastante feliz por este nuevo ambiente lleno de otros Pokemons de agua. Gyarados, de manera instintiva, se acerca a la pelirroja para hacerle cariño. Daisy y Tracey ríen ante esta escena, hace mucho que no la veían. Feebas, como de costumbre, se muestra bastante celosa con la situación. Max observa esto y señala "Parece que Feebas está celosa de Misty"

"¿De verdad? Pero es extraño, desde que lo conocimos es un Pokemon agresivo" asegura Misty

"Quizás algo malo le pasó mientras era un Feebas salvaje" señala Ash

"Nunca podremos saberlo" comenta Daisy

"Creo que sí podríamos ayudarlo. ¡Mewtwo!" dice Ash llamando al Pokemon psíquico

Mewtwo acude junto con Lucario. Pika Pika se encuentra jugando con Corsola y Psyduck, mientras que Pikachu conversa con Tentacruel.

"Mewtwo, ¿podrías conversar con Feebas para saber porqué se comporta así? Queremos ayudarlo, pero no sabemos porqué se comporta de esa manera" dice Ash

Mewtwo acepta y decide acercarse a Feebas para conversar con ella, levita por encima del agua generando la sorpresa de Tracey y de muchos Pokemons de la propia Misty. El resto de los Pokemons, como Staryu, Starmie, Dewgong y Caserin se dirigen hacia la pelirroja para saludarla. Nuestros héroes deciden desempacar y descansar para el día de mañana. El Pokemon psíquico decide actuar durante la noche para comprender mejor a Feebas, espiará sus sueños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras todos duermen, Mewtwo entra en la piscina y se introduce en el sueño de Feebas para poder comprenderlo. Ya conversó con Misty sobre el tema y sabe que ella puede ser "trasladada" al sueño si es que el Pokemon psíquico lo estima necesario. Es cierto que Mewtwo terminará agotado si es que llega a hacerlo, pero tendrá toda la mañana para descansar. Se supone que May y Dawn llegarán al gimnasio después de almuerzo. Nuestros héroes aún deben contar el resto de sus aventuras y el desafío de la Élite Cuatro, Misty decidió que comentaría ese sensible tema con las dos coordinadoras presentes.

La distribución de las piezas es bastante singular. Misty y Daisy se encuentran durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ash y Max comparten uno de los cuartos de invitados, Lucario los acompaña y Mewtwo duerme en las graderías del gimnasio. Es cierto que le habían ofrecido una habitación aparte pero él siempre prefirió las gradas, el hecho de contemplar el agua de la piscina y el tranquilo dormitar del resto de los Pokemons de agua es algo que le relaja. Solamente en el Cañón Pureza había visto ese nivel de tranquilidad en los Pokemons. El ambiente que generan Ash, Misty y Max con sus Pokemons hace que ellos se sientan seguros, que generen lazos de confianza con los seres humanos y que se generen relaciones ya no del tipo humano-Pokemon disponible, sino que son relaciones de amistad. Bien puede citarse el caso de Ash y Pikachu o cualquiera de sus otros Pokemons, Misty con Gyarados que es el ejemplo más notorio de la pelirroja o Max con Gardevoir o Sceptile, ambos Pokemons considerados como "iniciales" o los primeros con los que tuvo contacto.

Lucario, en su sueño, el cual por razones de enfoque y de interés, no relataré de manera completa, hace el contraste entre el mundo de Rota hace trescientos años: la rutina de trabajo de las habilidades de aura con Sir Aaron, las aventuras que pasó junto a su héroe humano, junto a su amigo. Recuerda también la guerra que estaban librando los Pokemons y que amenazaba la existencia del reino. El mundo actual ofrece diversos matices, existen seres humanos malvados como los creadores de Mewtwo, el desaparecido Equipo Rocket con su líder Giovanni; también hay nuevas competencias, los Pokemons ya no sólo le sirven al ser humano para cargar cosas, para acompañar y protegerse de ciertos peligros, sino que es un compañero y un luchador donde muestra sus destrezas y habilidades.

_"Pero, ¿no se pelea solamente para ver el más fuerte?" pregunta Lucario_

_"No, como te dije, las batallas Pokemon no sólo se tratan de fuerza y poder, también implican otras destrezas o habilidades" dice la pelirroja._

El recuerdo de las palabras de Misty, dichas en Rota horas antes de partir a Kanto, se encuentra latente en la mente de Lucario. Él pudo ver esa conexión que se forma entre el entrenador y su Pokemon durante la batalla que sostuvo con Lorelei. El hecho de que los humanos ordenen a los Pokemons para que se ataquen mutuamente no tiene que ver con una idea de maltratarlos o hacer que se sobreexijan para determinar quién es más poderoso. Las batallas Pokemon ahora son entendidas como una competencia más, una forma que tienen los humanos para comprender la naturaleza de los Pokemons y viceversa. Ahora quedan las preguntas inconclusas que aún no le ha podido hacer a Ash o a Misty. ¿Por qué ambos querían ser entrenadores Pokemon? ¿Cuáles eran y son sus motivos? ¿Cuál es la importancia personal que Misty le da al hecho de ser líder de gimnasio? ¿Qué tipo de labor es? ¿Es simplemente recibir retadores en un edificio y entregar medallas? Por último, otra de las preguntas que queda latente en la mente del Pokemon acero/lucha es ¿Qué significa un concurso Pokemon?

Fuera de todas esas dudas, Lucario ya se siente más adaptado a la vida que lleva con Ash y el resto de sus amigos. Si bien es cierto, las formas de vida son distintas, el hecho de estar en un ambiente grato, con seres humanos que se preocupan de él tal como lo hacía Sir Aaron y el hecho de compartir con otros Pokemons como Mewtwo que también vive un proceso de adaptación, hace que Lucario considere esta "_nueva vida_" como algo positivo. Sir Aaron debería estar contento al ver la felicidad que envuelve a Lucario, aún cuando tenga sus momentos donde lo extraña, especialmente cuando le hace lecciones a Mewtwo sobre las habilidades de aura. Es inevitable para Lucario recordar sus lecciones con Sir Aaron para reproducir esa transmisión de conocimientos. Poniéndose en el lugar de Sir Aaron, Lucario comprende también que Sir Aaron como "profesor" o formador era un sujeto excepcional, una persona extraordinaria en el sentido de que siempre tenía la palabra adecuada para el momento justo, tenía una personalidad misteriosa pero sencilla, no gustaba de los lujos ni los excesos, vivía para su reino, para sus habilidades de aura y para Lucario. En alguna medida, esos valores también los ve en Ash, claro que él no proyecta toda esa mística que tenía su antiguo amo.

**Sueño de Feebas / Locación: Isla Amarilla**

Estando en el mar junto con muchos Feebas más, el actual Pokemon de Misty y protagonista del sueño, al acercarse a lo que es la orilla de la isla, pudo ver a un entrenador Pokemon, aparentemente no tenía nada de especial, se encontraba sentado en la arena mirando sus pokebolas, nada extraño para un entrenador. El cambio se produjo cuando este joven lanzó una de las pokebolas al mar y se materializó un hermoso Milotic.

Entre los Feebas del cardumen comentaban que Milotic era su forma evolucionada. Al igual que los Caterpies que desean evolucionar para tener alas y ser Butterfrees, los Feebas desean la hermosura y la belleza de los Milotic. A diferencia de los Feebas, que son considerados débiles y poco útiles, los Milotic suelen tener una relación cordial con los seres humanos, les miman y los acarician por la hermosura que proyectan. Es una tragedia para los Feebas el hecho de que deban ser entrenados por un humano para evolucionar.

Nuestro protagonista del sueño, es decir, el Feebas de Misty, deseó ser un Milotic y se prometió que haría todo lo pokemonamente posible para ser un Milotic. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue buscar una manera de diferenciarse del resto, algo que llamara la atención de los seres humanos para ser un Pokemon atractivo al momento de la captura, cosa de que lo capturaran a él y no a los otros Feebas. Para esto, se volvió agresivo, comenzó a disputar el espacio con los demás Feebas y a rondar las orillas de los barcos. Intencionalmente mordió muchos anzuelos y buscó entrenadores que pudieran llevarlo a ser un Milotic. Después de mucho esfuerzo, un hombre logró capturar a Feebas. En el combate, aquel hombre usó un Scyther, quien le hizo el pequeño corte que le caracteriza en la frente.

Tras ser capturado, Feebas pensó que aquel entrenador lo entrenaría para ser el más fuerte, para ser el mejor Feebas del mundo, pues esa era una de sus ambiciones. Feebas no tenía idea de que para evolucionar en Milotic requería también que le dieran pokebloques. Es así como llegamos al Feebas que conocemos, aquel Pokemon frustrado que fue abandonado por su entrenador debido a la aparente inutilidad que tenía. Las únicas batallas que tuvo fueron contra otros Pokemon del entrenador, pese a que le enseñó Poder Oculto e Hidropulso, ganó muy pocas veces, sintiéndose mal por ser tan débil.

Mewtwo, a estas alturas, ya se encuentra un tanto conmovido con la vida de Feebas. Podía comprender el deseo de Feebas, ese deseo de ser un Milotic y no ser sólo uno, sino el mejor. En este momento, decide traer a Misty al sueño para explicarle la vida de Feebas y poder dialogar con él.

"Mewtwo, ¿qué pasa?" pregunta Misty notando que se encuentra en los recuerdos de Feebas

"Feebas fue abandonado por su entrenador. Él quiso ser capturado para evolucionar en un Milotic, pero su entrenador lo dejó por ser un Pokemon débil" explica Mewtwo en resumidas cuentas

"¿Fue abandonado?" cuestiona Misty afectada por el hecho agregando "Con razón no confía en nadie".

Feebas aparece, en el sueño, en el río justo cuando Misty y Max se encontraron con él. Se puede ver el momento de la captura, esta vez él no quería ya nada con los humanos. Si aquel hombre que lo había capturado lo abandonó así como así, ¿por qué Misty no haría lo mismo también? Decepcionado de sí mismo, al quedar dentro de esa pokebola. Usó todas sus artimañas y métodos posibles para alejarse de ella, ya sea desobedeciéndole, lanzándole agua o ataques, cosa de forzar su liberación. Todo eso cambió cuando la pelirroja mostró a su fiel Gyarados. ¡Un Gyarados! En ese momento dos cosas ocurrieron en Feebas, la primera, una nueva ilusión. Si Misty había sido capaz de tenerle paciencia a un inútil Magikarp, ¿por qué no podría tenérsela a ella (Feebas)? Y la segunda, aquel Gyarados se ve tan poderoso y cariñoso a la vez, fue una especie de flechazo a primera vista. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para convertirse en un Milotic, ya no era simplemente un asunto de ser el mejor, Feebas tiene claro que si no se convierte en un Milotic, nunca podrá hacer que Gyarados se fije en ella. Lo que nos lleva también a la curiosa relación que tiene con Misty, una relación de esperanza y odio. Esperanza porque espera que ella la convierta en un Milotic y odio porque ella recibe toda la atención y el cariño de Gyarados.

"Así que Feebas se siente atraída por Gyarados" comenta Misty empezando a pensar en una forma para hacer que ambas puedan trabajar juntas

"Feebas, ¿reconoces quién es ella?" habla Mewtwo modificando el sueño y entrando en él como un personaje más. El Pokemon psíquico controla la mente de Feebas para hacer que vea a Misty también. En un principio se asusta, ¿cómo es que ambos están en su sueño? Como un acto instintivo, el Pokemon lanza un Hidropulso contra ellos pero es bloqueado por el Pokemon psíquico.

"Feebas, calma, sé que otros humanos te han decepcionado, pero yo no lo haré. Juntas haremos que te transformes en una Milotic. Te lo prometo" dice Misty haciendo que Feebas se calme y considere la opción. ¿Realmente la vida le está dando una segunda oportunidad? Después de unos minutos de tensión, Feebas acepta la ayuda de Misty. La pelirroja del sueño acaricia al Pokemon en la zona cercana a los ojos [N/A: Iba a decir cabeza pero estos peces son casi redondos] generando una nueva confianza entre ella y su Pokemon.

Una vez concluido el sueño, Misty le agradece a Mewtwo por la oportunidad y ambos se van a sus respectivas "cabezas" para soñar lo que sea que quieran soñar una pelirroja y un Pokemon psíquico agotado por el esfuerzo de trasladar personas a los sueños de otros Pokemons. De todas maneras, pese al agotamiento, Mewtwo se siente contento, ayudó a que Feebas pudiera cumplir su sueño, ahora solo queda esperar que Misty lo entrene y le haga ser un Milotic.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, Tracey fue el primero en despertar. Ya acostumbrado a las labores pesadas del gimnasio, se dedicó a alimentar a los Pokemons de agua que se hallaban despiertos, limpió la piscina y no pudo continuar sus labores debido a la intriga que le producía Mewtwo, quien se hallaba sentado en el trampolín del escenario durmiendo plácidamente.

"¿Qué clase de Pokemon será Mewtwo?" se pregunta Tracey cuando ve a algunos Pokemons nadando en la piscina. Se puede apreciar el Dewgong de Daisy, el par de Luvdiscs, Staryu, Starmie y algunos otros Pokemons de hábitos madrugadores.

El Pokemon psíquico se encuentra durmiendo, aprovechando el Pokedex de Daisy, objeto que ella siempre deja en el cuarto donde se encuentran las cosas del gimnasio, el observador Pokemon analiza a Mewtwo.

**Pokedex: Mewtwo. El Pokemon Genético.** **Este Pokemon es de origen artificial, resultado de experimentos genéticos con el ADN de algunos Pokemon, entre los que se destaca Mew. Se dice que es uno de los Pokemon más poderosos dentro del orbe.**

"¿Un Pokemon genético? ¿Por qué Mewtwo está con Ash?" cuestiona Tracey en voz baja

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya cuando están todos levantados, bañados y vestidos, nuestros héroes se dedican a preparar los últimos detalles para el concurso Pokemon. Están en eso cuando aparecen May y Dawn, ambas se pusieron de acuerdo por videoteléfono para llegar juntas al gimnasio.

Al entrar, la escena que ven es bastante bizarra. Pikachu se encuentra adornando el techo subido en la cabeza de Gyarados, Tentacruel se dedica a jugar con los demás Pokemons de Misty usando sus tentáculos para elevarlos tal como un padre lo hace con un bebé [N/A: Dicen que es malo hacer eso]. Feebas se encuentra con la hermosa pelirroja ensayando lo que podría ser una rutina. Tracey y Daisy se encargan de preparar la mesa de los jueces, mientras que Ash está en el videoteléfono transfiriendo Pokemons y conversando con el profesor Oak. Mewtwo y Lucario se encuentran trasladando las graderías que faltan usando su Poder Psíquico y la Fuerza de Palma respectivamente. Max y Pika Pika son quienes las reciben.

"¡Hola chicas!" dice Max teniendo detrás de sí la escena antes descrita

"¡Max! Haz crecido bastante" saluda Dawn

"¿Cómo te ha ido, hermanito?" comenta May acercándose a él

"Bien, tuvimos un gran viaje a Rota y muchas cosas que contar" asegura Max orgulloso

Enseguida, el resto detiene sus labores para saludar. Misty se presenta ante Dawn, quien solo la había escuchado un par de veces durante el viaje de Sinnoh. Posteriormente, Tracey y Daisy se presentan. La hermana rubia de Misty se halla fascinada al poder conocer a May y Dawn, ambas ya son coordinadoras reputadas y que han tenido grandes actuaciones en televisión. Finalmente, Ash regresa y saluda a las dos chicas. Los dos Pikachu comienzan a jugar y entre todos, ahora con la ayuda de May y Dawn, terminan de preparar el lugar para el concurso.

Dentro de nuestro grupo protagonista, según las inscripciones realizadas en último momento, participarán Ash, Misty, Max, May, Dawn y Daisy. Existen otros diez competidores adicionales, la mayoría proviene de Johto y Hoenn. Pese a la gran publicidad que se le hizo al evento, no hay otros coordinadores conocidos, esto bien puede explicarse debido a que es una primera versión del concurso. Las reglas dicen que la primera ronda será de presentación y, a partir de la segunda ronda, vendrán batallas con los clásicos puntos que determinarán quién lo hizo mejor y pasará a la otra ronda.

Ash aprovechó de renovar completamente su equipo para el concurso y los viajes que sucederán al evento. Tiene en su equipo a Squirtle, Totodile, Buizel, Noctowl, Gastly y Gible. Los primeros tres tienen su razón de ser explícita: son Pokemons acuáticos ideales para un concurso realizado en un gimnasio de Pokemons de agua. Squirtle tiene la gran habilidad de ser un bombero de profesión, Totodile es bastante simpático con sus bailecitos y su personalidad, mientras que Buizel ya ha participado en otros concursos y tiene la llama de la competitividad siempre muy encendida. Mantuvo a Gastly por ser un Pokemon excesivamente cariñoso y trajo a Noctowl y Gible para pasar más tiempo con ellos. Los dos Butterfrees y Lapras fueron trasladados donde el profesor Oak.

May tiene en su equipo a Blaziken, Beautifly, Venasaur, Blastoise, Glaceon y Snorlax. Es un equipo bastante equilibrado y muy bien entrenado. Dawn, en tanto, tiene también sus ases bajo la manga: Piplup, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Lopunny y Togekiss. Como novedades, Mamoswine ya es controlado totalmente por Dawn, mientras que Typhlosion se erigió como uno de sus Pokemon más poderosos y competitivos.

El equipo de Max sigue siendo el mismo de antes solo que tiene un par de modificaciones: Sceptile, Gardevoir, Altaria, Gengar, Lanturn, Camerupt y a uno de sus Pokemons acompañantes: Pika Pika. Tal como hemos visto durante el transcurso del viaje, Max se ha encariñado bastante con Pika Pika, quien ya ha mostrado ciertas diferencias de identidad respecto a Pikachu. Al ser un Pokemon que pasó más tiempo en estado salvaje, los juegos no son una costumbre en él, tiende a pasar más tiempo sentado pensando o reflexionando sobre su vida, cualidad adquirida debido a su estrecha relación con Mewtwo.

En el transcurso de la tarde, llegan los jueces: la enfermera Joy de ciudad Cerulean y el señor Fuji del Club de Fans de los Pokemons. Ambos se presentan y se sientan en los respectivos lugares que les fueron asignados. En un primer momento, Misty y Ash se encargaron de ingresar a los asistentes verificando las entradas. Por esto, la producción los asignó para el último número cosa de que tuvieran tiempo para descansar. A través de la televisión, la pareja pudo ver las presentaciones de May, Dawn y Daisy.

**Presentación de May**

La coordinadora de Hoenn, con gran elegancia y carisma, lanzó una de sus pokebolas mostrando al poderoso Blastoise. El Pokemon se veía con una expresión confiada y segura, dada por la experiencia en este tipo de instancias. Con la misma resolución y seguridad comenzó a realizar un ataque de Giro Rápido rozando el nivel del agua con gran precisión. Una vez ubicado en uno de los extremos del gimnasio, lanzó su ataque de Hidro Bomba contra el agua generando dos olas gigantes que rompieron contra las barreras que protegen al público, refrescándoles la tarde y generando muchos aplausos. Para terminar, el pesado Pokemon de agua hizo un ataque de Cola de agua elevándose en una columna acuática.

"Una presentación espléndida" comenta el señor Fuji

"La seguridad mostrada por ese Blastoise es admirable" agrega Tracey

"Se nota que es un Blastoise bien entrenado, felicitaciones" finaliza la enfermera Joy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Realmente lo hizo muy bien" comenta Misty sorprendiéndose por el nivel mostrado

"Y pensar que era un pequeño y tímido Squirtle" asegura Ash

"Ni que lo digas, May ha hecho un trabajo fantástico" halaga Misty

"Sí" agrega Ash

**Presentación de Dawn**

La coordinadora de Sinnoh, con una seguridad parecida a la de May, mostró a su Piplup. El Pokemon inicial de la coordinadora hizo un ataque de Burbujas hacia el aire generando la admiración y la alegría de los más pequeños. Posteriormente las envolvió en un ataque de Remolino que sorprendió a todos debido a que cubría cuatro veces el tamaño del pequeño Pokemon con apariencia de pingüino. Para finalizar, Piplup usó el ataque de Picotazo reventando la última burbuja que quedaba y poniendo una pose especial.

"Un Piplup bastante encantador" dice el señor Fuji

"Una excelente presentación de Piplup" asegura Tracey

"Algo tan difícil hace que parezca tan fácil" dice la enfermera Joy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Así que esto es un concurso Pokemon" dice Lucario

"Es una instancia que parece entretenida, es como si estuvieran jugando" comenta Mewtwo

"Sí, pero se requiere mucha coordinación y trabajo para poder hacerlo tan bien" asegura Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Dawn es bastante buena. ¿Qué Pokemon es ése?" dice Misty

"Es un Piplup, es uno de los Pokemons iniciales de Sinnoh" asegura Ash

"Piplup, pues es bastante bonito, ¿se especializa en algún tipo de Pokemon?" pregunta la pelirroja

"No, tiene de varios tipos" responde Ash inocentemente.

**Presentación de Daisy**

La actual líder de gimnasio y coordinadora Pokemon se muestra decidida en el escenario. Es su oportunidad de reafirmar el título que le dejó su hermana Misty. La gente ovaciona a la nueva líder de gimnasio, en estas casi dos semanas ha hecho un gran trabajo consolidándose como una poderosa entrenadora que sigue los pasos de su hermana menor. Su Pokemon en esta ocasión es Dewgong, quien aparece rápidamente en el agua de la piscina. El Pokemon agua/hielo utiliza Cola de agua para generar una columna de agua ascendente que llega hasta el techo y lo golpea suavemente sin destruirlo. La gente se sorprende y aplaude. Posteriormente Dewgong recibe la orden de usar Aqua Aro formando aros de agua alrededor de Dewgong.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Realmente lo está haciendo súper!" dice Misty asombrada por el nivel de su hermana

"Sí, se nota que ha entrenado bastante" asegura Ash concentrado más en la rutina que en la cuenta de las entradas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para finalizar, mientras Dewgong cae al agua lo hace de una forma excepcional. Debajo del agua recibe la última orden.

"¡Ahora Dewgong, Rayo Aurora!" dice Daisy

El Pokemon agua/hielo, desde abajo realiza la última técnica llenando la superficie de agua con colores boreales: amarillos, rosados, naranjos, blancos, celestes. Es un espectáculo único y una forma bastante creativa de usar el ataque Rayo Aurora. Dewgong, una vez finalizada la técnica, emerge del agua para quedar en una de las plataformas recibiendo el apoyo total del público. Fue impresionante.

"¡Una presentación espectacular!" dice el señor Fuji

"La forma en que usaste Rayo Aurora fue sorprendente" agrega Tracey manteniendo la compostura

"Realmente Dewgong se ha lucido en esta presentación" finaliza Joy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Fue impresionante!" dice Max tragando de nerviosismo. Siempre suele ser alguien confiado, pero los concursos Pokemon nunca han sido su prioridad e interés, ni mucho menos su fuerte. Él es más hábil con la teoría que con la práctica. Por lo mismo, para mejorar ese aspecto, se metió en el concurso, probándose a sí mismo y a sus Pokemons.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una vez terminada la presentación de Daisy. Misty y Ash se dedican a cerrar el gimnasio y hacer el conteo de las entradas. Una vez terminado, los dos se dirigen rápidamente a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa y poder hacer sus respectivas rutinas. Misty se viste con las ropas que usaba cuando era líder de gimnasio, vale decir, una polera amarilla con un short de color azul. Ash, en tanto, sorprendió totalmente a Misty con su traje de coordinación: una chaqueta negra con una camisa blanca y un gorro de color negro.

"¡Ash! ¿De dónde sacaste esas ropas?" cuestiona la pelirroja sorprendida

"Es el traje que usé cuando participé con Buizel en la Copa Wallace, todavía me queda bien" sonríe Ash

"Pues te ves bien" dice Misty pensando "_Y yo que pensaba retarte para que te vistieras con algo distinto a lo habitual_".

Ambos se encuentran ahora mirando la presentación detrás del escenario. Max es el antepenúltimo concursante, Ash es el penúltimo y Misty, por consiguiente, la última.

"Prepárate para perder, Ash. Sigue siendo mi gimnasio" amenaza Misty

"Olvídalo, yo seré quien gane" dice Ash retomando la competitividad habitual

**Presentación de Max**

Max, un tanto temeroso y otro tanto inseguro por ser su primera vez, muestra al único Pokemon con el cual pudo crear una rutina de presentación: Gardevoir. El Pokemon psíquico salió de su pokebola maravillando al gimnasio con su belleza. Max inicia la presentación con un ataque de Poder Psíquico que controla las aguas y forma distintas figuras con ella. Hace que hayan remolinos en una primera instancia, para luego crear chorros de agua con forma de arco y pasar por debajo de ellos. El control que Gardevoir está ejerciendo sobre el campo es fascinante. Para concluir, Gardevoir hizo el ataque de Paz Mental e hizo que los chorros chocaran arriba de ella generando salpicaduras y brillos que ensalzaron la belleza del Pokemon.

"Un Gardevoir bastante hermoso y fuerte" señala el señor Fuji

"Una muy buena presentación de Max" afirma Tracey

"Gardevoir es una belleza" agrega Joy

Max se retira hacia las graderías sentándose con May y Dawn.

"Estuviste grandioso, Max" felicita May a su hermano

"Sí, realmente ese Gardevoir es muy bonito" agrega Dawn

"Gracias" dice Max a ambas contento porque la presentación fue del agrado de ambas

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Yo te ganaré, Misty!" dice Ash

"Eso ya lo veremos. Es tu turno, señor maestro Pokemon" dice Misty dándole un beso en la mejilla para terminar con la discusión y agregando "Sorpréndeme".

Ash quedó un tanto aturdido después de ese súbito impulso de Misty. Entró al escenario y parecía un poco avergonzado debido al rubor que tenían sus mejillas, aunque pocos sabían que ese rubor no era de vergüenza por entrar al concurso sino por el beso de Misty. De todas maneras, rápidamente Ash se compuso y lanzó su pokebola para la presentación. Mewtwo y Lucario ya disfrutan del espectáculo y se muestran bastante sorprendidos por el nivel de los concursantes. ¿Cómo podrá adaptar Ash sus conocimientos de batallas Pokemon a un concurso?

**Presentación de Ash**

"¡Buizel! Yo te elijo" dice Ash. Enseguida se materializó el Pokemon en el aire. Sin los rayos de su presentación anterior, Buizel en el aire hace gestos de puñetazos y patadas antes de caer en la superficie de la plataforma. En ella, Buizel se lanzó rápidamente al agua usando su ataque de Aqua Jet para generar esa sensación de velocidad vertiginosa que tanto aman los fanáticos.

"Ahora hazlo en zig-zag" dice Ash

Buizel comienza a hacer ese Aqua Jet en zig zag hasta posicionarse cerca de una de las esquinas del gimnasio, allí realiza una curva y se detiene súbitamente usando los flotadores. Finalmente, Buizel usa Bomba Sónica para elevarse y usar Chorro de Agua contra una de las paredes protectoras de la piscina lo que genera salpicadura y mucho brillo. Buizel termina de posicionarse cerca de Ash y ambos hacen una pose triunfal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es casi lo mismo que hizo en la Copa Wallace, fue una buena presentación" dice Dawn

"Sí, ese Buizel es bastante fuerte" asegura Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Fue bastante agradable" concluye Lucario sorprendido por la sintonía de Ash con Buizel

"Sí, no pensaba que Ash fuera capaz de hacer estas cosas" asegura Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Una gran presentación de Buizel" dice el señor Fuji

"Se nota que Buizel disfrutó mucho de la presentación" agrega Tracey

"Ese Buizel es magnífico" asegura Joy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ash regresa a los vestidores y se cruza en el camino con Misty. La pelirroja le sonríe generando que Ash, instantáneamente, olvidara la discusión de competitividad y le sonriera de vuelta.

"Buena suerte, Misty" dice Ash

"Gracias" asegura la pelirroja yéndose a la plataforma.

**Presentación de Misty**

Después de una gran ovación por parte del público y de muchos de los competidores, la ex líder de gimnasio muestra a uno de sus Pokemons: Feebas. El Pokemon pez se materializa rápidamente en el agua generando la sorpresa e incredulidad de muchos de los asistentes. Claro, poner a un Feebas en una clase de concurso como éste es como arriesgarse con un Magikarp.

"Feebas, quiero que uses Hidropulso" ordena la pelirroja

El Pokemon con facilidad genera una enorme bola de agua que dobla su tamaño y la lanza hacia arriba. Esta bola, por la acción de la gravedad, comienza a caer y Feebas se mueve a un costado para no recibir el impacto de su propio ataque. El Hidropulso que no es necesariamente tan poderoso logra desestabilizar el nivel del agua generando una tenue llovizna que dura medio minuto. En ese intertanto, Feebas sale a la superficie y usa la habilidad Nado rápido para mostrar la velocidad que tiene. Esto sorprende totalmente al jurado y a los propios asistentes. Solo Misty podía sacarle tanto partido a un Feebas.

Para concluir, Feebas lanzó otro Hidropulso hacia uno de los costados del gimnasio y lo atacó con Poder Oculto reventándolo y generando estelas de brillo y vapor.

"Un Feebas muy sorprendente" asegura el señor Fuji

"Realmente se nota que haz trabajado con ese Feebas" agrega Tracey

"Un trabajo digno de ti, Misty" comenta Joy

La multitud aplaude a rabiar. Misty felicita a Feebas por la presentación reafirmando el nuevo lazo que ahora une a la entrenadora y su Pokemon. El grupo, especialmente Ash, se muestra bastante contento con este progreso. Gracias a Mewtwo ella pudo comprender a Feebas y entenderse con él (o ella, en este caso).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Estuviste genial, Misty" felicita Ash a la pelirroja

"Gracias Ash, aunque todo esto es mérito de Mewtwo y Feebas" dice Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Y ahora tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos mientras el jurado determina quiénes son los que pasarán a la siguiente ronda" asegura Tracey por el micrófono

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Misty y Ash se reúnen con los demás en las graderías. Max les guardó dos asientos pegados a la parejita para que no tuvieran necesidad de soltarse o reacomodar a los que ya estaban sentados. May y Dawn quedaron un tanto sorprendidos cuando vieron a los dos entrenadores tomados de la mano. Dawn y May no pudieron evitar preguntar después de tan elocuente escena.

"¿Son novios?" pregunta Dawn adelantándose a May

"¿Quiénes?" pregunta Ash sin notar que tiene su mano unida a la de Misty

"Ustedes" agrega May

"Sí, somos novios, ¿cierto, Ash?" dice Misty apretando la mano de Ash en señal de reafirmación.

"Sí, lo somos" agrega Ash tímidamente

"¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Quién dijo las cosas primero?" pregunta May entusiasmada con este tópico

"Sí, cuéntenos" agrega Dawn sin tanta confianza como para exigirle tantos detalles a los dos

"Fue mientras estabámos de viaje" asegura Max adelantándose a la pareja

"Ocurrió hace poco, todavía no llevamos ni siquiera un mes" dice Misty

"Es cierto, pero, ¿por qué les interesa tanto saber?" pregunta Ash rascándose la cabeza. A él le gustaría hablar sobre las presentaciones, los Pokemons, los nuevos ataques y las nuevas aventuras, no sobre temas que él considera de chicas. ¿Por qué a los demás le importa el hecho de que sea el novio de Misty?

"¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ¡Es que no sabes lo inesperada que es esta noticia!" exclama May

"Sí, nunca pensé que Ash era del tipo de hombre que podía tener novia" agrega Dawn

"¿De qué están hablando?" cuestiona Ash sin comprender los comentarios

"Nada que tengas que comprender, Ash" dice Misty forzándolo a sentarse con la fuerza de su mano

Oportunamente, en un cuadrado emplazado en el techo con pantallas de televisión en cada uno de los costados visibles al público, comienzan a verse las llaves de los enfrentamientos que sucederán en el concurso. Se puede apreciar que todos nuestros protagonistas clasificaron dentro de los ocho mejores. Sin embargo, ya se ven duelos complicados. Daisy tiene que enfrentarse a Max, mientras que Dawn debe enfrentarse a Misty. Ash y May quedaron con rivales desconocidos.

"¡Oh no!" dice Daisy agregando "Tendremos que enfrentarnos"

"Max, ¡te enfrentarás a una líder de gimnasio!" dice May sorprendida

"Será genial verlos batallar" agrega Misty

"Misty, nosotros también tendremos que batallar" comenta Dawn

"Misty era la antigua líder del gimnasio Cerulean" dice Max generando un poco de nerviosismo en Dawn

"Por lo menos May y yo no quedamos enfrentados todavía" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Tracey hace la vocería y se llama a los participantes de la primera batalla: Daisy versus Max. Los que se van a enfrentar ahora, es decir, Daisy, Max, Misty y Dawn se dan la mano en señal de una competencia limpia y sin resentimientos.

**Daisy vs Max / Ronda 2 Concurso Pokemon**

"Les recuerdo las reglas. Cada coordinador podrá escoger a un Pokemon y la batalla durará 3 minutos. Si ninguno de los dos ha quedado fuera de combate, pasará a la siguiente ronda quien tenga más puntaje" aclara Tracey

"¡Que comience el duelo!" dice el árbitro

"_Estoy seguro de que ganaré. Si pude ganarle a los Pokemons de Misty, ¿por qué no podría vencer a Daisy?_" piensa Max lanzando la pokebola de Gardevoir

Gardevoir se presenta a la batalla mostrando su belleza y encantando al público. Daisy, la actual líder de gimnasio, no se queda atrás mostrando a su Dewgong, quien ya tiene la fama de ser el Pokemon favorito de la entrenadora-coordinadora.

"¡Gardevoir! Usa Poder Psíquico contra Dewgong" dice Max lanzándose rápidamente al ataque

"Dewgong, húndete y prepara una Acua cola" ordena Daisy

"¡Usa Hojas Mágicas e interrúmpelo!" exclama Max

Gardevoir lanzó un rayo de color celeste simbolizando al poder Psíquico lo que generó un oleaje violento. El Pokemon agua/hielo, pese a la dificultad que le daba este brusco movimiento del agua, logró hacer su ataque de Acua Cola envolviendo a Gardevoir. Esto hizo que Max perdiera 1/8 de sus puntos. El ataque de Gardevoir, es decir, las Hojas Mágicas, como nunca fallan, dieron en el blanco aunque no con mucha fuerza debido al freno que supuso el atravesar tanta agua, la Acua Cola se mantuvo durante más de treinta segundos haciendo que el puntaje de Max fuera decayendo.

"Gardevoir, usa Paz Mental y luego Poder Psíquico" dice Max

"Dewgong, interrumpe y usa Rayo Aurora" dice Daisy

Gardevoir comienza a cargar energías especiales para aumentar su poder de ataque y defensa. Mientras lo hace, el brillo que genera Gardevoir hace que Daisy pierda 1/10 de sus puntos. El Rayo Aurora de Dewgong interrumpe y concluye la Acua Cola que envolvía al Pokemon psíquico. Para desgracia de Daisy, justo cuando el Rayo Aurora iba a afectar a Gardevoir, el fiel Pokemon de Max lanza su ataque Psíquico que atraviesa fácilmente el ataque de hielo impactando en Dewgong y lanzándolo contra una de las plataformas. Daisy pierde 1/2 (ó 5/10) de sus puntos.

"Dewgong, ¿puedes continuar?" dice Daisy recibiendo una respuesta positiva de su Pokemon. La multitud comienza a apoyar a su líder de gimnasio con gritos tales como: "Daisy" o "Tú puedes, Daisy" o cosas alusivas a las hermanas sensacionales. Misty sonríe desde la tribuna, mientras tiene su mano tomada con la de Ash: realmente fue una buena idea dejar a su hermana como líder de gimnasio, ha mantenido el nivel de éste y la gente hasta le tiene cariño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ha evolucionado mucho la técnica de Daisy" dice Mewtwo a su compañero Lucario. Pika Pika se encuentra en los brazos de Mewtwo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunta Lucario

"Recuerda que viví acá durante un par de días. Ahí pude comprobar la fuerza de Misty y la de Daisy" asegura Mewtwo.

Pika Pika se encuentra maravillado con el nivel de Max y de Daisy. Durante el viaje su protagonismo fue bastante menor, se dedicó a descansar y a disfrutar de la compañía humana más que concentrarse en batallas y entrenamientos. Esto, en parte, se debe a que como Pokemon salvaje que vive en una cueva de difícil acceso, rara vez tenía que luchar y disfrutaba de la paz que le brindaba la compañía de Mewtwo. ¿Por qué paz? Simple, nadie -salvo el equipo Rocket- se atrevería a molestar a Mewtwo. Los Pokemons de la cueva Cerulean solían vivir en paz y armonía, desarrollándose felices y sin el peligro de ser capturados ante tan grande barrera como lo era la superficie de la cueva y los mitos que se tejían respecto a ella. Parte de su actual sueño, después de ver a nuestros protagonistas, es poder ser parte de la vida de un entrenador, no del grupo entero sino de uno, entrenar con esa persona, aprender nuevas técnicas, crear un lazo especial de pertenencia con alguien, porque actualmente Pika Pika es un amigo de todos, pero no tiene a alguien especial a quien acudir primero o una relación que sobresalga. De las opciones, Ash queda descartado de inmediato por el hecho de que ya tiene un Pikachu. Misty también queda descartada debido a que la idea es tener una vida distinta que la de su par. Por lo tanto, quedan Max y Daisy. Si, en algún momento, Max fuera a irse del grupo, Pika Pika podría seguirlo pues es el humano que ha mostrado más interés en entrenarlo. Daisy también sería una opción considerando que Misty seguirá viajando con Ash. May y Dawn quedan descartadas porque Pika Pika recién las está conociendo.

"Así que quieres escoger un entrenador" dice Mewtwo entendiendo los murmullos de Pika Pika agregando "Tal como lo hice yo". Pika Pika asiente con la cabeza.

"Es una decisión que debes pensar bien, después de todo somos como una familia" asegura Lucario. Mewtwo, inevitablemente, recuerda sus primeras visiones del futuro. Realmente se están convirtiendo en una.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Gardevoir! Usa Hipnosis y luego Poder Psíquico" ordena Max

"Bajo el agua y Acua Cola" indica Daisy

Dewgong se introduce debajo del agua rápidamente antes de ser afectado por la Hipnosis. En consecuencia, baja 1/6 de los puntos de Max por fallar el ataque. Inmediatamente Dewgong ejecuta su Acua Cola atrapando por breves segundos a Gardevoir y generando un daño considerable. El Pokemon psíquico ejecuta su Poder Psíquico, que choca con la Acua Cola generando una gran explosión que saca a Dewgong del agua y desplaza a Gardevoir metros hacia atrás quedando en una de las plataformas. Max queda con 1/3 de sus puntos mientras que Daisy queda con 1/6.

"¡Dewgong! Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo" dice Daisy

"Gardevoir, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Vamos Max!" apoya May desde la tribuna

Misty apreta con más fuerza la mano de Ash, la verdad es que le gustaría que ambos ganaran. Daisy es su hermana, y Max es uno de sus buenos amigos y compañeros de viaje. Ash, en tanto, queda sorprendido con el nivel de Daisy. Cualquiera de los dos que pase será una dura competencia. Dawn observa con atención el estilo de batalla de ambos, se sorprende al ver el nivel de la líder de gimnasio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Dewgong! Sumérgete y usa haz la maniobra especial" dice Daisy

"_¿Maniobra especial?_" se pregunta Max sin comprender a qué se refiere. El Dewgong de Daisy ha aprendido nuevas técnicas renovando casi completamente su repertorio. ¿Qué sorpresa tendría preparada para el final?.

"Usa Hojas Mágicas" dice Max

Las Hojas Mágicas se introducen en el agua y no generan gran daño. Quedan 30 segundos y Max pierde una porción ínfima de puntaje quedando aún con ventaja. La presión se hace mayor para el joven entrenador de Hoenn. La gente aclama por Daisy, salvo por su hermana May quien lo apoya desde la tribuna.

"¡Ahora!" indica Daisy

Gardevoir, pese a su rapidez y capacidad de anticipación, fue sorprendido por un poderoso Aqua Jet que asestó un golpe crítico. Los puntos de Max quedaron levemente más abajo que los de Daisy. 15 segundos para finalizar.

"¡Gardevoir usa Poder Psíquico!" ordena Max con el tiempo en contra

"Dewgong, sumérgete y usa Acua Cola" indica Daisy

Gardevoir lanza su ataque de Poder Psíquico que mueve las aguas de tal manera que baja un poco la porción de puntos de Daisy, sin embargo, al recibir el ataque de Acua Cola y terminar el tiempo. Max pierde la batalla por un margen mínimo. Daisy pasa a la siguiente ronda generando la algarabía del público asistente. Misty se encuentra sorprendida. ¡Su hermana le ganó una batalla de coordinación a Max! Ash y Dawn también quedan sorprendidos, mientras que May se preocupa por su hermanito.

"Gardevoir, estuviste excelente, lo siento" dice Max regresándolo a su pokebola

"Dewgong, estuviste maravilloso, muchas gracias" comenta Daisy contenta por haber pasado de ronda. Los jueces la felicitan e invitan a los siguientes competidores para que pasen al campo de batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es una pena que Max haya perdido" dice May

"Yo hubiese querido que los dos ganaran, ambos lo hicieron muy bien" dice Ash

"Ahora es nuestro turno, deséennos suerte" dice Misty despidiéndose de Ash con un beso en la mejilla. Dawn también se retira para formar parte de la batalla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Finalmente Daisy ganó, fue una buena batalla" dice Mewtwo

"Yo pensaba que Max ganaría, Gardevoir es bastante fuerte" comenta Lucario y Pika Pika afirma con la cabeza respecto al comentario del Pokemon acero/lucha.

Lucario, quien antes era reticente a formar parte de las batallas, ahora se muestra convencido de la unión que se muestra en este tipo de eventos. ¿Ash querrá convocarlo, algún día, para una batalla? Si Lucario se lo pide, ¿Ash dispondrá de él tal como dispone del resto? son las preguntas que se hace el Pokemon de color azul y negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Misty vs Dawn / Ronda 2 concurso Pokemon**

"El siguiente combate es entre nuestra ex-líder de gimnasio, Misty, y la coordinadora de Sinnoh, Dawn" introduce Tracey

"¡Comiencen la batalla!" dice el árbitro

"Piplup, es hora de lucirnos" dice Dawn mostrando a su Pokemon inicial. La gente se maravilla al ver la ternura del Pokemon, aún cuando su carácter sea más bien orgulloso.

"Creo que es un buen momento para demostrar quiénes somos" dice Misty lanzando la pokebola de Feebas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Feebas?" cuestiona May desde la tribuna

"Veo que le tiene confianza" asegura Max quien ya está en su asiento. El entrenador de Hoenn tiene sentimientos encontrados, por un lado siente que lo hizo bastante bien para ser su primera vez, y obviamente se siente algo triste porque pensó que pasaría a la segunda ronda. De todos modos, el hecho de perder con Daisy hace que esta pena se aliviane un poco, después de todo, ella es una buena líder de gimnasio.

"Espero que Misty pueda ganar usando a Feebas" dice Ash preocupado por su novia. ¿Realmente le tiene tanta fe a Feebas?

El público aclama a Misty quien, voluntariamente, quedó en desventaja ante esa elección de Pokemon. Todos pensaban que usaría a su poderoso Gyarados, o alguno de sus otros Pokemons de agua como Corsola o Marill, pero no que usara a un Feebas. Aún cuando ya en la etapa de presentaciones demostró ser un Pokemon bastante respetable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Piplup, no te confíes. Usa ataque de Rayo Burbuja" ordena Dawn

"Feebas, usa Hidropulso y contrarréstalo" indica Misty

Los dos Pokemons de agua colisionan sus ataques en el aire generando que ambas coordinadoras resten la misma cantidad de puntos (1/10). Dawn se sorprende al ver que el Hidropulso de Feebas logró bloquear el Rayo Burbuja de su Piplup. Realmente tiene que ser un Pokemon bien entrenado considerando que Dawn ya lleva tres años participando en concursos junto a Piplup.

"¡Piplup! Usa ataque de Remolino" ordena Dawn

"No dejes que lo haga, usa Hidropulso y luego Poder Oculto" afirma la pelirroja

Feebas lanza su ataque de Hidropulso contra el diminuto cuerpo de Piplup. El Pokemon inicial de Sinnoh recibe el impacto quedando con el Remolino en su boca listo para ser lanzado, sin embargo, surge una complicación: Piplup queda confundido. El Remolino es lanzado lejos de Feebas y el Pokemon pez reanuda su ataque usando Poder Oculto. Dawn rápidamente va perdiendo puntos debido a esta combinación de hechos quedando con 2/3 de su puntaje total.

"_Piplup está confundido, es nuestra oportunidad_" piensa Misty

"¡Ahora Feebas ataca con Embestida!" ordena Misty

"Piplup, debes salir de la confusión. Usa Rayo Burbuja" dice Dawn

Piplup se mueve erráticamente en la plataforma. Feebas nada y se lanza para embestir a Piplup pero falla porque éste último se tambalea. Feebas intenta embestir en otra ocasión logrando su cometido. Piplup se normaliza y Feebas se encuentra a una corta distancia. Ya queda 1/2 de los puntos de Dawn mientras que Misty tiene intactos sus puntos.

"¡Hidrobomba!" grita Dawn

"Hidropulso" señala Misty

Piplup lanza un ataque de Hidrobomba contra Feebas quien no logra terminar de generar el Hidropulso siendo lanzado metros y metros más lejos. El impacto del ataque fue demoledor considerando la poca distancia que les separaba. Con dificultad, Feebas vuelve a la batalla generando una gran impresión en los asistentes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Feebas al final?" pregunta Lucario

"Feebas quiso y quiere ser un Milotic. El primer humano que lo atrapó lo desechó por ser un Pokemon débil y ahora Misty le prometió que la entrenará hasta que sea un Milotic" asegura Mewtwo

"¿La entrenará?" cuestiona Lucario

"Es un Feebas hembra" complementa Mewtwo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Feebas! Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, vamos a demostrarles de qué estás hecho" dice Misty aumentando el valor en su Pokemon

"Piplup, usa Hidrobomba de nuevo" habla Dawn

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Ese Feebas es muy fuerte" dice May sorprendida

"Y pensar que antes se llevaban tan mal, de seguro Mewtwo logró hacer que Feebas comprendiera que Misty no es una mala persona" dice Ash contento por su novia

"Me sorprende que Feebas pueda dar una batalla como ésa" asegura Max

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Feebas, sumérgete y usa Poder Oculto" indica Misty

Piplup lanza su Hidrobomba la cual da en la piscina, esto genera salpicaduras y que el agua tenga oscilaciones bruscas. Misty y Feebas aprovechan esa coyuntura para usar la habilidad Nado Rápido de la última saliendo a la superficie y desplazándose lo suficientemente rápido como para quedar cerca de Piplup. Los puntos de Misty, que ya van en 3/4 debido al impacto de la Hidrobomba, doblan a los de Dawn después que el Poder Oculto dé en Piplup dejando muy debilitado al Pokemon de Sinnoh.

El orgullo de Piplup hace que se sostenga y continúe luchando, pero energías no le quedan muchas. Feebas, por su parte, recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Mewtwo y con Misty a través de su sueño-recuerdo, la promesa de ser un Milotic, el hecho de que Misty crea en ella y le esté usando para instancias decisivas de concurso es algo que nunca pensó de otro ser humano, es su nueva oportunidad, ahora se siente completa al saber que puede creer en sus sueños otra vez y, por lo mismo, pase lo que pase, no decepcionará a Misty, éste es SU momento.

"¡Feebas usa Hidropulso al agua y luego Embestida!" ordena Misty con destreza

"Piplup, usa Rayo Burbuja" dice Dawn pensando en bajarle la velocidad a Feebas

El Hidropulso impacta en el agua de la piscina generando el mismo efecto anterior en la velocidad del Pokemon pez. Con facilidad va esquivando el ataque de Rayo Burbuja de Piplup, quien recibe la Embestida como un golpe final. La bizarra batalla entre Feebas y Piplup concluye antes del tiempo reglamentario, cuando la pantalla de televisión indica la victoria de Misty luego del K.O de Piplup. Feebas y Misty celebran su victoria.

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien, Feebas! Algún día serás un Milotic, te lo prometo" dice Misty regresándola a su pokebola. Feebas, antes de convertirse en energía de color rojo, se muestra contenta por la confianza dada por su entrenadora.

"Piplup, lo siento" se disculpa Dawn tomándolo en los brazos. En un principio, Piplup se molesta quedándose en los brazos de Dawn. ¿Por qué no pudieron ganarle a ese Feebas? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron mal? ÉL es un Piplup, un Piplup debería vencer a un Feebas por razones lógicas. Esa forma de pensamiento es la que le duele al Pokemon inicial de Dawn.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Feebas lo logró, ¡venció!" dice Lucario sorprendido

"Otra razón más para admirar a Misty" comenta Mewtwo contento de que ella sea la novia de Ash agregando "Misty será la persona que curará su corazón roto".

"Misty es excelente" halaga Lucario con Pika Pika afirmando con la cabeza este hecho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las tribunas, todos los "humanos" se reúnen. Misty y Daisy pasaron a la segunda ronda. Las batallas de Ash y May fueron respectivamente fáciles. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta usó a Buizel para enfrentar a una chica de ciudad Fuchsia quien perdió después de que el Aqua Jet de hielo impactara a su Seel. May, en tanto, derrotó a una coordinadora que poseía un Lanturn, usando el Rayo Solar y el Látigo Cepa de su Venasaur. La tercera ronda o semifinal quedó con Misty y Daisy en una misma llave, y Ash con May en la otra, quedando la posibilidad de un duelo entre novios en la final si es que todo ocurre como debería ocurrir.

"_Un duelo entre las líderes de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean_" piensa la mayoría de los espectadores. Todos están ansiosos por ver esa batalla, ¿qué novedades traerá Misty de su viaje? ¿Mostrará a su poderoso Gyarados? ¿Será Daisy tan buena como su hermana menor?

"Tendremos que enfrentarnos" dice Misty mirando a su hermanita

"No creas que te será sencillo" dice Daisy intentando darse ánimo para esta batalla.

¿Qué pasará con Misty y Daisy? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Ash y May? ¿Qué Pokemons usarán para sus respectivos encuentros? ¿Pika Pika escogerá entrenador? ¿Qué pasará cuando Misty hable sobre el desafío de la Élite Cuatro y la ciudad se entere de su noviazgo con Ash? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡Al fin! Perdón por la espera, realmente me demoré mucho pero creo que ha valido la pena, al menos intenté que lo valiera y que no consideren como tiempo perdido la lectura de este capítulo. Se vienen buenas batallas y desafíos para el siguiente capítulo, así que si les gustó tendrán que tenerme paciencia. No sé si realmente valga una excusa, es cierto que he tenido que leer mucho pero siempre he tenido tiempo, lo que me ha faltado es inspiración -y creo que aproveché bien los instantes en que la tuve para hacer un capítulo decente para ustedes. Comprenderán que no es fácil salirse del mundo de los griegos y ponerse a escribir sobre dibujos animados de origen japonés xD, así que mis disculpas por toda la eterna espera. Espero que para el próximo capítulo no tengan que esperarme tanto.

**Respuestas a Reviews** (aunque quizás muchos ni recuerden qué escribieron xD):

* Toaneo07: Hay varios de los Pokemons que comentaste que saldrán en las batallas de la Liga Añil, más no te puedo adelantar sobre eso pero ten por seguro que saldrán (aunque Deoxys es el único que creo que no saldrá).

* : Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos en la U, la verdad es que me ha encantado todo y me he llenado del mundo de los griegos xD. Me alegra que te gusten los momentos de Ash y Misty, mis saludos!

* Erachii: Interesante la propuesta de poner celoso a Ash, aunque con lo denso que es habría que ver bien cómo podría hacer eso. Intentaré hacerlo si es que se llega a dar el caso de que convenga hacerlo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y acá queda más menos solucionado el tema de Feebas.

* Chino: Gracias por todo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D

* Ryu Ninetales: Ahí veré si lo hago :), gracias por tus propuestas.

* Julio: Me alegro que te guste la historia, es la felicidad de todo escritor aficionado o profesional el hecho de que sus lectores disfruten.

* Lefthon Aryn: Sí, todo trabajo rinde sus frutos. Es una lección de vida aquel concepto :), cuídate y saludos, ahora queda esperar el siguiente capítulo jejeje.

* BC: Muchas gracias por tus halagos, espero seguir escribiendo aún cuando demore una eternidad en publicar otro capítulo. Lo del Mini-Ash es una idea genial, cuando lo pensé, en un principio, me reí pero después consideré que ayudaría bastante al romanticismo y la reciprocidad de la relación. Además, ¿por qué Misty no podría tener su Mini-Ash en la serie? Deberían hacerlo en el anime ¬¬. Saludos!

* Anónimo: Más vale tarde que nunca, acá está la continuación! :D


	21. El listón Cascada y el nuevo viaje

**Capítulo 20 - ¡El Listón Cascada y el próximo viaje!  
**

**(Ash / Misty)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros amigos llegaron, finalmente, a ciudad Cerulean. Estando en esta ciudad, los chicos se dirigieron al gimnasio para reposar y se encontraron con una grata sorpresa: Daisy había organizado un concurso Pokemon, el cual justamente se desarrollaría en el gimnasio. Por si esto fuera poco, la contingencia del concurso hizo que pudieran reunirse con Tracey, May y Dawn. En el torneo participaron todos con excepción de Tracey. Max y Dawn ya se encuentran eliminados y, en estos momentos, se está por desarrollar el primer duelo de semifinal: Misty vs Daisy.

En las tribunas se respira expectación. ¡Serán testigos de la primera batalla abierta al público entre su actual líder de gimnasio, Daisy, y la ex líder de gimnasio, Misty! Desde ya muchos apuestan por la blonda entrenadora de Dewgong, mientras que la gran mayoría piensa en Misty con su poderoso Gyarados y el resto de sus Pokemon que también están en un nivel de entrenamiento superlativo. Las dos entrenadoras se hallan ya en sus respectivas plataformas, listas para la batalla.

"Da lo mejor de ti, hermana" dice Misty agregando "Pues no dejaré que me venzas"

"Lo mismo digo, Misty" agrega Daisy volviéndose un tanto competitiva

**Misty vs Daisy / Semifinal Concurso Pokemon**

"Chicas, les recuerdo las reglas. En esta semifinal, cada entrenadora elige un Pokemon y ganará aquella que tenga más puntaje durante estos tres minutos de batalla o que venza a su rival" advierte Tracey. Las dos afirman con la cabeza. Daisy es la primera que saca una pokebola y la lanza mostrando una elección bastante esperada.

"¡Dewgong, ve!" se oye con el tono de voz de Daisy. El Pokemon se materializa en la plataforma de batalla mostrándose bastante motivado y con mucha energía para la acción.

La ex líder de gimnasio saca una Bola de Tracción. El público que conoce a la pelirroja sabe que el Pokemon que debería ser mostrado es un Corsola. No obstante, ahora nuestra querida pelirroja no tiene una sino dos Bolas de Tracción.

"¡Tentacruel! Yo te elijo" dice la pelirroja generando inmediatamente una expresión desmoralizante en su hermana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Tentacruel?" pregunta Ash sorprendido por esa elección.

"_¿Por qué habrá elegido a Tentacruel?_" se pregunta Max para sus adentros

May y Dawn se sorprenden al ver la materialización de Tentacruel. La parejita aún no les ha comentado mucho sobre el viaje, por lo que todas estas noticias sobre la Élite Cuatro, las capturas y recapturas de los entrenadores además de los nuevos viajes que se vendrán todavía les son desconocidos. Mewtwo, Lucario, Pika Pika y el propio Pikachu se sorprenden con la elección de Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El enorme Tentacruel se materializa generando un tremendo "¡Oh!" en el público. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que Misty llegaría con tremendo Pokemon! Era conocido por todos el poderío que la pelirroja tenía en su mano, sin embargo, ahora... parecía invencible. Un Gyarados y ahora un Tentacruel gigante. ¿Qué viene después?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No creas que me intimidas, hermanita" dice Daisy intentando apoyarse para el duelo

"Haz mejorado mucho... pero aún siendo así, quiero ganar este concurso" asegura Misty

"¡Comiencen!" se oye decir con la voz de Tracey

"_¿Qué clase de ataques tendrá Tentacruel?_" se pregunta Daisy

"¡Tentacruel! Usa Remolino" indica la pelirroja

Inmediatamente el gigantesco Pokemon medusa genera un remolino que cubre toda la piscina. El público se encuentra entre maravillado y aterrado con la maniobra de su ex líder de gimnasio. Daisy se encuentra complicada al ver cómo Dewgong es dañado por la gran velocidad y la potencia del torbellino de agua. Daisy pierde 1/8 de sus puntos y han pasado apenas unos 20 segundos.

"Dewgong, debes salir de ahí, prueba atacar con Rayo Aurora" apunta la rubia líder

"Tentacruel, sumérgete y ataca con Hidropulso" dice Misty

"Dewgong, ¡sal de ahí!" ordena Daisy infructuosamente. Tentacruel logra asestar un Hidropulso después de haber lanzado otras dos bolas de agua que fallaron por la velocidad del remolino. Daisy pierde otro 1/8 de su puntaje mientras que Misty pierde 1/10 por los ataques fallidos. El duelo claramente se está inclinando hacia la ex líder de gimnasio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Vamos Daisy!" gritan desde las graderías

"Así se hace, Misty" felicitan también desde las tribunas

Los asistentes de Ciudad Cerulean están orgullosos de sus dos líderes de gimnasio. Daisy, quien además es conocida por sus labores de modelaje, se ha constituido en una suerte de símbolo de la ciudad para los otros continentes como Johto o Hoenn. La inocencia con la que encara las batallas Pokemon, su acusado gusto por la coordinación y el buen trato que le da a sus retadores -que casi siempre se derriten por ella cada vez que les toca batallar- hacen que se haya ganado la simpatía del mundo Pokemon y de su ciudad. La gente la mira como alguien competente que, aunque tarde se preocupó por las batallas y los concursos Pokemon, ha podido compensar esa falta de experiencia con lo que le han enseñado sus amigos y, principalmente, Tracey.

En tanto, está el otro contraste que ofrece Misty. Una mujer con un carácter poco femenino quizás, aguerrida, apasionada a su manera, racional en cuanto a la forma de encarar las batallas Pokemon, es la heroína y el referente principal de las niñas de Ciudad Cerulean. El episodio con Gyarados le llevó a la fama por su amor a los Pokemons, dándole un gran respeto al gimnasio, respeto al que luego se sumaron las innumerables derrotas de sus retadores y de lo casi imposible que era ganarle en batalla justamente con su último Pokemon, aquel Gyarados que todos pensaban iba a ser el Pokemon usado en este concurso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El remolino termina, Dewgong algo golpeado sale a una de las plataformas para evitar el roce con el agua.

"¡Dewgong! Usa Rayo Aurora contra Tentacruel" ordena Daisy

"Tentacruel, usa Hidropulso" dice Misty

Con mucha energía Dewgong lanza el ataque de tipo Hielo que es contrarrestado rápidamente por la bola de agua emanada desde el Pokemon medusa. El choque de ambos ataques generó una explosión con humo negro que no dejó ver el campo de batalla.

"Dewgong, usa Cola de Agua" indica Daisy

El Pokemon de color blanco genera una gran Cola de Agua para poder envolver a Tentacruel, mas el tamaño de éste hizo que la cola hiciera poco daño y, prácticamente, no molestara mucho al gigantesco Pokemon. Al recibir el impacto de Cola de Agua, de todos modos, Misty perdió otro 1/10 de sus puntos.

"_Es una batalla desigual_" piensa Daisy en su cabeza. Tracey la mira preocupado, sabe que Daisy no puede hacer mucho contra su hermanita menor.

"¡Tentacruel! Usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Misty

El Pokemon medusa comenzó a juntar energía. Lo que le dio a Daisy un margen de tiempo para idear una estrategia provisional.

"Dewgong, sumérgete y ataca con Aqua Jet" indica la rubia entrenadora

"Tentacruel, ataca cuánto antes" dice Misty

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Dónde fue que capturó un Tentacruel tan grande? ¡Es enorme!" dice Dawn contemplando con algo de miedo a tamaña criatura

"Fue el regalo de cumpleaños de Ash" asegura Max. Ash se queda callado, está absorto mirando el combate.

"Pues fue una buena captura, aunque no sé si una chica como Misty guste de un Pokemon como los Tentacruels" dice May confundida

"Ash, ¿cuál es el Pokemon de agua favorito de Misty?" pregunta Max cómplice al notar que Ash responderá inconscientemente

"Tentacruel" responde Ash

En su cabeza, Ash está pensando todas las posibles estrategias y combinaciones de ataques que podría hacer si estuviera en el pellejo de Misty. Si hay algo que disfruta Ash son las batallas Pokemon, poder ver a los Pokemon en acción, dando lo mejor de sí dentro del campo de batalla, demostrándole al resto no sólo su poder, sino la confianza en sí mismos y la confianza que el/los Pokemon deposita(n) en su entrenador. Este rasgo que es tan característico de Ash también lo comparte Misty, es una de las razones (inconscientes) por la que la pelirroja le resulta tan natural como compañera de viaje, de batallas y, claro, en el plano amoroso. Con la diferencia de que Misty también tiene los pies en la tierra y no vive únicamente para los Pokemons, cosa que hasta hace poco no podríamos decir de Ash.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya queda un minuto y medio de batalla. Daisy tiene aún 3/4 de sus puntos, mientras que Misty conserva 4/5 de los mismos. Dewgong usa su Aqua Jet para golpear a Tentacruel mientras carga la energía suficiente como para lanzar el Hiper Rayo. Cada impacto que da Dewgong resta 1/10 de puntos a la pelirroja. Tentacruel, pese a los numerosos golpes, no se inmuta y mantiene perseverante la carga hasta que su querida amiga dé la orden. Dewgong, en el aire -manteniendo aún el Aqua Jet- decide arremeter otra vez por lo que gana distancia.

"_Ahora es el momento_" piensa Misty soltando inmediatamente la orden "¡Ya!"

Dewgong intenta evitar el Hiper Rayo pero el Pokemon medusa tuvo un cálculo certero. El poderoso ataque de Tipo normal impactó de tal manera en Dewgong que, no sólo ocasionó que terminara de ejecutar el Aqua Jet, sino que también dejó al Pokemon agua/hielo tendido en la plataforma visiblemente débil. Fue un golpe directo que hizo temblar a todo el público. Realmente el poder de ese Tentacruel es enorme, si la gente supiera el combate épico que sostuvo contra Lorelei se darían cuenta que Misty recién está comenzando.

Con el impacto, Daisy pierde la mitad de sus puntos quedando con 1/4 de ellos. Queda menos de un minuto y ya el combate parece decidido.

"Dewgong, ¿puedes continuar?" pregunta Daisy preocupada por su Pokemon. Para sorpresa de todos, Dewgong se muestra afirmativo y continúa, aunque está exhausto.

"Se nota que haz hecho un gran trabajo Daisy" halaga Misty a su hermana para luego agregar "Tentacruel, ¡es hora que vayamos a la final! Usa Hidropulso"

"Dewgong, contraataca con Aqua Jet" indica la rubia coordinadora

La gran bola de agua es esquivada hábilmente por Dewgong quien impacta otra vez a Tentacruel con Aqua Jet. Misty pierde 1/5 de sus puntos. Tentacruel comienza a delatar algo de cansancio, recibir tantos Aqua Jets por parte de un Dewgong bien entrenado también hace que tenga algo de daño. Pese a todo, al concluir el ataque, Dewgong se muestra mucho más cansado, lo que le da mayor presión a Daisy y le da cierta tranquilidad a Misty.

"Tentacruel, usa Hidropulso una vez más" dice Misty pensando en cómo contrarrestar la maniobra de su hermana

"¡Aqua Jet!" indica Daisy

El movimiento se repite, Dewgong esquiva rápidamente el Hidropulso que va a dar contra la piscina, se dirige raudo al cuerpo de Tentacruel para dar otro impacto cuando se oye la siguiente orden de Misty.

"¡Protección!" indica Misty

Una capa verde cubre a Tentacruel quien repele el Aqua Jet, Dewgong rebota contra la permeable superficie de Tentacruel y cae sobre una de las plataformas.

"¡Hidropulso!" ordena la pelirroja

Tentacruel arma otra bola de agua que es lanzada a quemarropa, el Hidropulso impacta en Dewgong dejándolo fuera de combate. Daisy automáticamente pierde todos sus puntos.

"Dewgong ya no puede continuar. Misty y Tentacruel son los ganadores" dice la enfermera Joy que hace de juez.

Daisy, pese a la derrota, sonríe y regresa a Dewgong después de agradecerle por tamaña batalla. "Lo hiciste muy bien, muchas gracias" le dice a su Pokemon.

Misty, por su parte, de manera serena sonríe y comenta "Gracias Tentacruel, fue un buen duelo", regresándolo a su Pokebola de Tracción.

"Fue una gran batalla Misty, felicitaciones" dice Daisy retirándose hacia los vestuarios

"Gracias, te haz convertido en una gran líder" asegura Misty recibiendo la ovación del público por su paso a la final.

La ciudad puede estar agradecida de ambas hermanas Waterflower. Las dos representan el sentir de la ciudad y aman a los Pokemons de agua más que a los de otro tipo. Daisy aún requiere mayor experiencia para poder lograr el dominio y la capacidad de su hermana menor. Aunque, pese a esto último, se nota que la rubia va bien encaminada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Tentacruel es demasiado poderoso" comenta Dawn sintiendo aún algo de temor respecto al poder de ese Pokemon. ¿Qué oportunidades tendría ella (o cualquier otro entrenador) contra un Pokemon de esas características?

"Misty ha mejorado mucho, lo demostró con Feebas y ahora con Tentacruel ha demostrado porqué ella desafiará a la Élite Cuatro" comenta Max sintiéndose orgulloso de su amiga y compañera de viaje

"¡Élite Cuatro!" exclaman May y Dawn al unísono, sorprendidas e impresionadas.

"Ash, ¿Max está hablando en serio?" pregunta Dawn ansiosa por saber

"Sí, pero... " balbucea Ash hasta que es interrumpido por el sonido de Tracey al micrófono

"Se llama a los coordinadores May Maple y Ash Ketchum para la semifinal" oyen con la voz de Tracey

"Después lo hablamos" dice Max para ayudar a que su hermana y Ash se vayan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Posteriormente, una vez que ambos se retiraron de las gradas y están ubicados en los vestuarios, ambos comienzan a preparar sus ropas y sus estrategias de batalla.

"_Ash tiene Pokemons muy poderosos, quizás cuántos Pokemons nuevos ha capturado en todos esos viajes... tengo que ser muy cuidadosa para poder vencerlo y batallar contra Misty en la final_" piensa May mientras se pone un gran vestido para la semifinal.

Ash y Pikachu, en tanto, se encuentran en los vestidores. Pikachu ayuda a Ash para acomodarle la gorra, mientras él limpia la chaqueta negra e intenta hacer que su tenida formal se vea ordenada. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta hace una especie de monólogo sabiendo que Pikachu lo escuchará y podrá ayudarlo.

"Pikachu, no sé qué Pokemon podría usar para batallar contra May y contra Misty. Buizel ya tuvo su batalla, tengo a Totodile y Squirtle para estas rondas. No sé a cuál de los dos elegir" suspira Ash pensando más en la batalla contra May que en una eventual final contra la pelirroja. Para mala suerte de nuestro héroe, Pikachu también se muestra indeciso y no puede ayudar mucho en la elección. Al ver esto, Ash acaricia la cabeza de Pikachu y le habla "No importa, allá veremos".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto, en un rincón del gimnasio, Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika observan la multitud, la piscina y los preparativos para el duelo de semifinal.

"Es raro que me sienta tan cómodo en un lugar con tantas personas desconocidas" asegura Mewtwo observando la situación. Es cierto que la mayoría de la gente no puede verlos, pues están a gran altura, no obstante, cada vez Mewtwo asimila con mayor naturalidad el contacto con la sociedad humana. Pasó de estar oculto en una cueva, desconfiando de todos los humanos -salvo Ash y luego otro par más- a poder contemplar miles de personas desconocidas reunidas y no tener siquiera la intención de molestarlos, ni tampoco sentir rechazo o incomodidad. El hecho de viajar con Ash por las islas para llegar a Rota le dio ese roce necesario, a pesar de que la gente lo miraba curioso, para ellos él era un Pokemon como cualquier otro, muy poderoso por cierto pero no representaba una fuerza a la que había que temer ni alguien a quien desafiar.

"A mí me sorprende que me sienta cómodo en una sociedad distinta a la cual me adapté" ríe Lucario comprendiendo a su compañero. Pika Pika, en tanto, sonríe ante ambos comentarios y se queda quieto para poder ver lo que acontecerá. El duelo de Misty fue muy bueno, la ex líder de gimnasio demostró una vez más su poderío y también aprovechó de estrechar lazos con el Tentacruel gigante que fue su regalo de cumpleaños. Ahora es el turno de Ash.

"Ha sido una gran idea el habernos integrado al grupo de Ash, creo que lo mejor sería empezar a presionar para que Misty entrene y no sienta que se quedó con nosotros solamente para viajar" agrega Mewtwo logrando la aprobación de Lucario y Pika Pika con esa afirmación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Daisy, fue una gran batalla" comenta Dawn para aliviar la pena que pudiera sentir la rubia líder de gimnasio

"Lo sé, Misty es muy buena, no me esperaba que usara a Tentacruel" responde Daisy tranquila

"Nadie se esperaba a que lo usara" agrega Max, quien ahora está ansioso por el duelo que sostendrán su hermana y su amigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**May vs Ash / Semifinal Concurso Pokemon**

"Finalmente, después de un break, al fin podemos dar comienzo a la esperada batalla de semifinal. May Maple, de ciudad Petalburgo y Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, se enfrentarán en este duelo de Concurso Pokemon. Cada entrenador podrá elegir un Pokemon, quien mantenga la mayor cantidad de puntos a los tres minutos de comenzada la batalla ganará la ronda y pasará a la final" introduce Tracey

"¡Espero que recuerdes aquel listón!" dice May apelando al listón que ambos partieron y que comparten después de un empate en una final de concurso

"Aún lo tengo conmigo" señala Ash

"Pues bien, ¡Blastoise! Llegó la hora" dice la coordinadora de Hoenn lanzando la pokebola que contiene a Blastoise. Quien fuera un pequeño y asustadizo Squirtle ahora se erige como un Pokemon poderoso, maduro y seguro de sí mismo.

"¡Bien! Squirtle, yo te elijo" dice Ash mostrando a uno de sus veteranos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Squirtle versus Blastoise, sí que será un duelo reñido" asegura Dawn

"El Squirtle de Ash tiene mucha experiencia" agrega Misty quien ya se incorporó a las gradas

"Realmente no sé quién podría ganar esta ronda" afirma Max

"Blastoise es un Pokemon evolucionado, se nota que May lo ha entrenado bien, pero... se enfrenta al Squirtle de Ash, todo puede suceder aquí" señala Misty preocupada por Ash

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Blastoise, no debes confiarte, ese Squirtle es muy fuerte. ¡Comencemos usando Giro Rápido!" señala May

"Squirtle, usa Chorro de Agua contra la plataforma y esquívalo" indica Ash

Blastoise va girando rápidamente en el aire al tiempo en que Squirtle se eleva a gran altura esquivando el ataque. Es sabido que Blastoise no puede elevarse mucho debido a su gran peso. Por la evasión, May ya tiene descontados 1/10 de sus puntos. Blastoise termina de ejecutar su ataque en una de las plataformas. Squirtle, a su vez, aterriza en la plataforma contraria quedando frente a frente.

"Blastoise usa Rayo de Hielo" indica May

"Squirtle, usa Giro Rápido para esquivarlo y luego ataca con Chorro de Agua" ordena el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

El Rayo de Hielo cae directo en la plataforma mas no logra tocar siquiera a Squirtle quien va horizontalmente haciendo Giro Rápido. Estando en el aire, saca su cabezita para lanzar un Chorro de Agua directamente en la cara de Blastoise. Con este ataque, además de ir molestando al Pokemon evolucionado, va acercándose peligrosamente y va reduciendo su velocidad (ya no está girando).

"Ahora usa Cabezazo" indica Ash

"Tú también usa Cabezazo" ordena May

Tras el Chorro de Agua, Squirtle va directamente contra Blastoise para ejecutar el Cabezazo, pero Blastoise logra reincorporarse y contraataca usando la misma técnica. Como resultado, ambas cabezas chocan y Squirtle sale disparado contra la plataforma contraria. Blastoise, a su vez, debido al fuerte impacto se muestra un tanto aturdido. May pierde 3/10 de sus puntos, mientras que Ash pierde 2/5 de los mismos.

"¿Squirtle? ¿Estás bien?" pregunta Ash. Su Pokemon, pese al impacto, se muestra decidido a continuar la batalla generando que gane la simpatía del público. No podía ser otro sino Squirtle quien mostrara esa garra que caracteriza a los Pokemons de Ash.

"Blastoise, ¡vamos! Yo sé que tú puedes, ¡Usa Hidro Bomba!" apunta May

"Squirtle, usa Giro Rápido y haz una Hidro Bomba" dice Ash

Blastoise apunta con sus cañones a Squirtle, lanza la poderosa bomba de agua que va a dar justo en la plataforma. Squirtle, en una de sus maniobras evasivas, logra evitar el impacto, se alza en el aire haciendo un Giro Rápido y hace la combinación de éste con Hidro Bomba golpeando en repetidas ocasiones a Blastoise. La combinación generó también el agrado y los aplausos del público, realmente Ash maneja bien a Squirtle. Pese a esto, otros tantos apoyan a May y el poder de su Blastoise. La coordinadora de Hoenn queda con 3/5 de sus puntos después de esta maniobra de Ash.

"Blastoise, tenemos que repuntar, date vuelta y usa Cola de Agua" indica May

"Squirtle, continúa así, lo estás haciendo bien" dice Ash para apoyar a su Pokemon

El Pokemon de May se da la vuelta, la Hidro Bomba de Squirtle da en la espalda acorazada de Blastoise no generando mucho daño y una enorme Cola de Agua brota desde Blastoise. Squirtle se ve envuelto en el ataque y recibe un gran golpe desestabilizándose y cayendo al agua. En la piscina, Squirtle queda boca arriba sin poder maniobrar bien. Ash queda con los mismos 3/5 de sus puntos que tenía May.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Es una lucha bastante reñida pese a que, a simple vista, parecería desigual" comenta Lucario

"Se nota que Ash y Squirtle llevan mucho tiempo juntos, lo mismo que Blastoise y May, no sé quién de los dos ganará esta vez" asegura Mewtwo disfrutando del duelo. Realmente ver a ambos Pokemons acuáticos es un placer, batallan con ímpetu demostrando su valor y el valor de sus entrenadores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Blastoise! Ataca con otra Cola de Agua" dice May

"Squirtle, quédate en la plataforma y haz un contraescudo" indica Ash

Blastoise hace su ataque de Cola de Agua contra Squirtle, quien se mantiene en la plataforma. Con rapidez, Squirtle se mete en su caparazón y comienza a girar en la plataforma haciendo la Hidro Bomba. Increíblemente -para los asistentes, con la maniobra Squirtle logra repeler todo el ataque de Cola de Agua saliendo indemne del mismo. May pierde 1/5 de sus puntos quedando con toda la presión para el minuto que queda de batalla.

"¡Squirtle! Ahora usa Hidro Bomba contra Blastoise" dice Ash

Squirtle se eleva y manteniendo la misma maniobra anterior hace su Hidro Bomba para lograr vencer a Blastoise. May, pese a la presión, se concentra para poder vislumbrar una salida.

"_Ya sé_" se dice a sí misma agregando en la realidad "¡Usa Rayo de Hielo!"

El Rayo de Hielo, por fortuna de May, logra dar en Squirtle congelando el caparazón. Inmediatamente, Squirtle cae al agua, esta vez congelado y sin poder maniobrar. Ash tiene menos puntos que May por un estrecho margen. La multitud, al ver a Squirtle congelado, no puede evitar mostrar su sorpresa.

"_Squirtle es un bombero, si esas fueran llamas de seguro sabría cómo arreglárselas... pero es hielo. ¡Basta de pensar así! Squirtle es un luchador_" piensa Ash gritando "Squirtle, yo sé que tú puedes, amigo"

"Blastoise, usa Hidro Bomba" ordena May a su pesar, no quería que el duelo terminara de esta manera.

Blastoise hace una Hidro Bomba que golpea a Squirtle y lanza su cuerpo congelado contra una de las plataformas. Se rompe el hielo, pero ya para ese entonces Ash ha perdido todos sus puntos. May es la ganadora.

"Se terminó. May Maple y Blastoise son los ganadores y son quienes pasan a la final" exclama Tracey

Squirtle se muestra triste por su derrota, sin embargo, Ash lo consuela. "Squirtle, lo hiciste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti" dice el entrenador mientras le acaricia la cabeza y lo devuelve a la pokebola.

"Blastoise, estuviste fantástico, muchas gracias" dice May retornándolo a la pokebola

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡May ganó!" exclama Max contento por su hermana

"Blastoise ganó por un margen pequeño, quizás qué hubiera pasado si Squirtle no hubiera sido congelado" asegura Misty

"Es verdad, pero de todos modos fue un duelo fantástico, ¡Ash hizo un contraescudo con Squirtle!" asegura Dawn

"Fue un combate muy reñido" señala Max

"Ahora te tocará vivir la final, hermanita" dice Daisy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Y Ash perdió..." dice Lucario sorprendido

"Sí, es verdad, pero no luce triste, Squirtle dio lo mejor de sí" complementa Mewtwo

Pika Pika vuelve a observar los gestos de Ash y, luego, dirige su mirada hacia el resto que se encuentra en las gradas: Misty, Dawn, Daisy y Max. En su mente, Pika Pika desea poder luchar y ganar torneos junto a un entrenador. Ser acariciado una vez que concluye una batalla, tener algún combate épico que pueda recordar y contarle a los hijos Pichu que quizás algún día tenga. Siente esa necesidad, necesidad de "pertenecer" a alguien en particular.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tras el duelo de semifinal, se hace un descanso de 20 minutos para poder hacer que los Pokemons renueven sus energías. Misty se dirige alos vestidores, mientras que May hace lo propio en las afueras del gimnasio para poder hablar con tranquilidad y privacidad con su Pokemon. El resto de nuestros héroes se queda en las graderías conversando, posiblemente, sobre la gran final.

"Misty y May estarán en la final" dice Max mostrándose tan ansioso como antes respecto a este nuevo duelo

"Me pregunto qué Pokemon usarán las dos. Blastoise puede estar un poco cansado y Misty aún tiene mucho por mostrar" asegura Ash

"¿Qué otros Pokemons tiene Misty?" pregunta Dawn curiosa

"Tiene un Gyarados súper poderoso" dice Max recordando al Pokemon insigne de Misty

"También un Corsola y un Politoed" enumera Ash con sus dedos

"No olvides a Psyduck" agrega Daisy riéndose

"También están Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen" dice Ash enumerando

"Caserin y Seadra no se te pueden olvidar, Ash" agrega Max presumiendo por saber los Pokemons de la pelirroja

"¡Y Marill!" agrega Daisy

"Wow, tiene muchos" dice Dawn, mientras Piplup también queda un tanto impresionado con los Pokemons nombrados

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Final Concurso Pokemon / Misty vs May**

Ya terminado el descanso, aparecen en el campo de batalla, May con un hermoso vestido del color que ustedes prefieran y Misty, con su tenida de sirena para lucirse en la final de campeonato.

"Damas y caballeros, ahora comenzará la final del Concurso Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean. May Maple, de ciudad Petalburgo se enfrentará a nuestra ex líder de gimnasio, Misty Waterflowers" asegura Tracey agregando "¡Comiencen!"

"Muy buena suerte, Misty" dice May

"Gracias May, da lo mejor de ti" agrega Misty

"Pues bien, creo que podemos hacerlo, ¡Venasaur! Ve" dice May lanzando la pokebola de Venasaur a la plataforma. Rápidamente se materializa el enorme Pokemon de tipo hierba/veneno. Su apariencia y el hecho de que los tipos Hierba tengan ventaja sobre los de agua hace que el público sienta una especie de miedo.

"Es una buena elección, ¡Misty llama a Gyarados!" habla Misty besando la pokebola de su querido Pokemon y lanzándola al agua. Inmediatamente aparece el Pokemon serpiente marina con su gran rugido, el cual podría intimidar a cualquiera. El público hace una suerte de ovación al ver el poderoso Pokemon de Misty, hace tiempo que no ven a su Gyarados en acción. Gyarados, a su vez, reconoce claramente el gimnasio, la algarabía del público, la hermosa entrenadora a sus espaldas y se siente como en casa, acá está jugando de local.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Venasaur contra Gyarados, May debe recordar que Gyarados sabe usar el Lanzallamas" dice Max preocupado por su hermana

"¿Sabe usar Lanzallamas?" cuestiona Dawn asustada con ese dato

"No sólo eso, también pudo vencer a Regirock solo" agrega Max orgulloso de la hazaña. Ash, en tanto, no se siente muy bien al recordar eso, de no ser por Ho-Oh y su aparición providencial, su novia habría sufrido serios daños (o, al menos, mucho mayores).

"¡Tienen mucho que contarnos, mejor deja para después!" dice Daisy concentrándose más en esta batalla. Es una de las ocasiones que tiene para poder estudiar las estrategias y combinaciones de su hermanita, cosa de aprender más de ella para poder ser así una mejor líder de gimnasio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Venasaur! Debes tener cuidado, Gyarados puede usar ataques de fuego" señala May indicándole a su Pokemon que sea prudente

"¡Gyarados! Vamos a ganar este concurso" apoya Misty a su Pokemon esperando algún ataque de May para poder comenzar

"Venasaur, ataca con Danza de Pétalos" ordena May

"Gyarados, sumérgete y usa Lanzallamas" apunta Misty

Venasaur falla su ataque de Danza de Pétalos, los que van a dar al agua. Gyarados, desde abajo, surge con violencia y lanza un poderoso Lanzallamas contra el gran cuerpo de Venasaur. May, quien ya tenía previsto algo así, saca uno de sus ases bajo la manga.

"¡Protección! Y luego Látigo Cepa contra la cara" dice May

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Venasaur sabe Protección también?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"¡Bien May!" exclama Max contento

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La capa verde que rodea a Venasaur protegiéndolo de las llamas se desvanece al terminar el ataque de Gyarados. Decenas de látigos van contra Gyarados amarrando lo que son las gigantescas fauces del temible Pokemon. Además de tener sujeto a Gyarados, al mantenerlo con la boca cerrada evita que pueda lanzar fuego u otros ataques. Misty está en problemas. En cuanto a puntaje, May conserva 9/10 de sus puntos (perdió 1/10 por fallar el ataque de Danza de Pétalos) mientras que Misty conserva 8/10.

La pelirroja observa la situación y decide rápido para evitar perder más puntos.

"Gyarados, intenta meterte bajo el agua" ordena Misty

"Venasaur, usa Danza de Pétalos" apunta May

Si fueran solo un par de látigos, de seguro Gyarados habría podido librarse con facilidad, pero la decena de gruesos látigos que le impiden el movimiento hacen que le sea algo casi imposible. El ataque de Danza de Pétalo da directo en el blanco haciendo que Misty quede con 6/10 de sus puntos. Misty debe pensar en otra estrategia más

"_Ya lo tengo_" piensa Misty al tiempo en que ya queda un minuto y medio para que concluya la final

"Venasaur, prepara un Rayo Solar" afirma May queriendo hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible, sabe que no se puede confiar

"Gyarados, usa tu cola para golpear los látigos" dice la pelirroja

Con inusitada fuerza, Gyarados eleva su cola para azotar los látigos, no logra pegarle a todos en el primer impacto pero sí obtiene una recompensa: se logra soltar. Con más rabia y violencia que nunca, Gyarados hace un rugido que hace estremecer al gimnasio y se hunde para evitar el Rayo Solar.

"Sal Gyarados" dice Misty

"¡Ahora!" exclama May

El Rayo Solar atraviesa raudo el espacio que separa al Pokemon de hierba/veneno con Gyarados. Antes de que el golpe impacte en el Pokemon acuático, Misty suelta su orden "Protección y Lanzallamas"

Una capa verde envuelve a Gyarados protegiéndole del Rayo Solar. Venasaur ve cómo los papeles se invierten. El Pokemon acuático se acerca rápidamente a Venasaur y da un gran Lanzallamas que envuelve completamente al Pokemon de hierba/veneno. May queda con 1/2 de sus puntos después de tamaño golpe. Gyarados, ahora vuelve a hundirse para esperar una orden de Misty.

La gente no se puede despegar de sus asientos al ver la batalla, Misty, una vez más, está demostrando todo su poderío junto a su Pokemon más cercano. May, en tanto, está mostrando también todas las habilidades que ha desarrollado como coordinadora ganándose el respeto y la admiración de los asistentes. Nadie ha durado tanto usando Pokemons de hierba en el gimnasio y teniendo a Gyarados como contrincante.

"¡Venasaur! Usa Latigo Cepa una vez más" dirige May

"Prepara un Hiper Rayo y luego lánzalo" dice Misty

Los látigos se hunden en el agua buscando el cuerpo de Gyarados para aprisionarlo, sin embargo, la piscina, al ser tan honda, le facilita las maniobras evasivas a Gyarados quien surge detrás de Venasaur con la energía ya preparada. En un instante puede verse la explosión, la nube de espeso humo negro y el rugido de Gyarados después de tamaño ataque. May queda con 1/4 de sus puntos después de que Venasaur recibiera el Hiper Rayo a corta distancia. Parte de la plataforma, incluso, queda agrietada por el impacto y el gran peso del Pokemon de May.

"¡Vamos a terminar! Gyarados, ataque de Lanzallamas" ordena la pelirroja

"Venasaur, ataca con Látigo Cepa" indica May cuando quedan 20 segundos

La decena de látigos va directo hacia la boca de Gyarados que alcanza a lanzar el fuego ordenado por Misty. El poderoso Lanzallamas cubre los látigos e impacta seriamente en Venasaur. El Pokemon de May, además de hacer retroceder sus quemados látigos, se ve envuelto en llamas. May no sabe qué puede hacer para remediar la situación. Los segundos van avanzando, a ella le queda 1/8 de sus puntos, su Pokemon está quemándose y Gyarados está listo para concluir.

"¡Gyarados! Termínalo con Hiper Rayo" ordena Misty

"¡Venasaur! Yo sé que tú puedes, intenta apagar las llamas" dice May

Venasaur se esfuerza para echarse agua encima de las llamas que queman su espalda y los látigos pero es insuficiente. Cuando quedan 9 segundos para el final, Gyarados asesta el Hiper Rayo final que concluye con una explosión y, tras disiparse el humo (y terminarse el tiempo), knockea a Venasaur quien, por cierto, ya no tiene fuego en su espalda al perder todas sus energías. Misty es la ganadora de la final del concurso Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean.

"Venasaur no puede continuar. La ganadora es Misty, nuestra ex líder de gimnasio" señala Tracey

"Fue una batalla brillante, ambas estuvieron muy bien" señala Joy

"Ese Gyarados realmente tiene poder y pasión, felicitaciones" agrega el señor Fuji

"Se nota claramente la conexión que hay entre Gyarados y tú, Misty, felicitaciones. Y May, muy buen combate" agrega Tracey más como amigo que como juez

Gyarados, al concluir la batalla, va a saludar a su entrenadora acariciándole como de costumbre. Esto genera la simpatía del público quien aplaude a su ex líder de gimnasio y a su fiel Gyarados. De pie, también aplauden nuestros amigos desde las gradas. Se ven las pancartas de apoyo para Misty, banderines con su cara y Gyarados que son el símbolo de la ciudad junto con la medalla Cascada, el público desata la algarabía.

En la ceremonia de premiación, a Misty se le entrega el listón Cascada, que es de color azul y tiene una medalla cascada dibujada entre los ribetes. Gyarados, quien sale de su pokebola también recibe el reconocimiento del público y otra gran ovación. Una vez acabada la ceremonia de premiación, la gente se retira de sus asientos de forma civilizada quedando sólo algunas basuras en las tribunas. Mientras eso ocurre, Misty y May se reúnen con el resto de los chicos. Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika descienden del lugar donde se hallaban usando el poder Psíquico del primero.

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

"Felicitaciones, Misty" dice Ash juntándose con su novia

"Sí, fue una gran batalla, me alegro de que hayas ganado" señala May

"Sin duda tienes Pokemons muy poderosos, Misty, felicidades" agrega Dawn

"Sí, ¡las batallas fueron fenomenales!" afirma Max con un tono no tan enérgico, en el fondo deseaba que su hermana ganara.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, hermanita" dice Daisy

"Muchas gracias a todos" comenta Misty

"El concurso fue todo un éxito. Feebas, Tentacruel y Gyarados estuvieron fabulosos" agrega Tracey felicitando a Misty

Lucario, Mewtwo y Pika Pika se incorporan al grupo. Pika Pika salta a los brazos de Max quien lo carga, los Pokemons parlantes reiteran las felicitaciones para Misty. Entre todos se disponen a limpiar.

"¡Squirtle, Totodile, Buizel, salgan a ayudar!" dice Ash mostrando a sus tres Pokemons de agua presentes.

"¡Sceptile, Gardevoir, Gengar!" grita Max agregando "Necesito su ayuda"

"Typhlosion, te necesito" agrega Dawn mostrando al poderoso Pokemon de fuego

En el caso de Misty, ninguno de sus Pokemons puede estar erguido, no obstante, de todas formas aparece Psyduck mostrando su clásica expresión en el momento preciso.

"¡Psyduck! ¿Por qué apareces cuando nadie te llama?" cuestiona Misty retomando su frustración

"Pero Misty... Psyduck sólo quiere ayudar, ¿verdad?" dice Ash intentando calmar a su novia. Psyduck mira y con su expresión denota que no entiende nada y que tampoco va a ayudar.

"Es mejor que regreses" dice Misty golpéandose la cara y regresando a Psyduck a su pokebola

"¡Blastoise, Blaziken! Yo los elijo" dice May mostrando a sus dos Pokemons

Una vez que están todos, se distribuyen las tareas de limpieza. Los Pokemons con poderes psíquicos como Mewtwo, Gardevoir y Gengar se dedican a acarrear todas las basuras a los respectivos basureros. Aquellos Pokemons más fuertes como Sceptile, Typhlosion, Blastoise, Blaziken y Lucario acarrean las tribunas adicionales que se pusieron para albergar a más público. Squirtle, Totodile y Buizel, en tanto, se dedican a limpiar los pisos de la entrada y el lugar donde se vendieron las entradas. Entre todos logran hacer más llevadera toda la carga de trabajo que, normalmente, para este tipo de espectáculos o cualquier otro -llámese La Sirena Pokemon u otros- le tocaba realizar solamente a Misty.

Para sorpresa de todos, una pequeña niña, a lo más tendrá nueve años, acompañada por su madre, se queda a ver cómo todos se dedican a limpiar. La visión que tienen de los entrenadores participando junto con sus Pokemon en este tipo de labores hace que la pequeña sonría inevitablemente. Es una especie de mundo ideal, donde los Pokemons y los humanos cooperan para la consecusión de un mismo fin, la escena hace que la pequeña se conmueva y se alegre aún más cuando Misty recoge todas sus pokebolas del bolso y las lanza a la piscina mostrando la enorme cantidad de Pokemons que tiene.

El primero en salir es Feebas, quien agradece salpicando agua y mostrando una pequeña e ínfima (pero suficiente) sonrisa; luego salen Corsola y Politoed, el Pokemon coral se dedica a nadar contento mientras Politoed baila como de costumbre; Psyduck también aparece, comienza a correr y se resbala en el piso mojado por lo que cae al agua. Todos los Pokemons se ríen, la pelirroja inmediatamente, además de retar a Psyduck por reflejo inconsciente. "¡Te he dicho que no te metas al agua si no sabes nadar!" se escucha con la voz de la ex líder de gimnasio, se mete al agua también para rescatarlo. Ash toma las pokebolas de Misty mientras ella está en el agua y las lanza para liberar a los Pokemons. Aparecen Seadra y Marill, el último se va a jugar con Corsola usando la cola como "presa". Goldeen, quien ya estaba en la piscina, aparece para saludar a Misty; Staryu y Starmie saltan desde el agua haciendo arcos en el aire para mostrar el afecto que sienten (si es que sienten algo) por Misty.

Por último, aparecen Luverin y Caserin nadando juntos. La pelirroja, para poder finalizar con la liberación de sus Pokemons en la piscina para que se relajen, toma una Bola de Tracción y una pokebola normal, las mira con una sonrisa y las lanza. "¡Tentacruel, Gyarados! Salgan a relajarse" grita a su modo. Tentacruel gigante aparece, en un principio esto asusta a la madre y a la pequeña... aunque no se mueven y todavía no se acercan a nuestros héroes. Gyarados, por su lado, lanza un gran rugido y se lanza sobre Misty para hacerle cariño.

"Gyarados, fue una gran batalla la que diste" dice Misty agregando "Ya, Gyarados, debes aprovechar, no creo que estemos mucho tiempo aquí". Gyarados queda con una cara extraña, algo así como una expresión incrédula. Misty sólo atinó a hacerle un guiño y sacó de entre sus ropas, mirando por todos lados para que nadie la viera, al anzuelo Mini-Ash. Inmediatamente Gyarados comprendió, lo que le cambió esa cara de preocupación y extrañeza por una de felicidad.

Tentacruel, para poder entretenerse, agarra a algunos Pokemons que lo desean y los sube a su cabeza. Como su textura es permeable y la pendiente de su cabeza es resbaladiza, los Pokemons aprovechan de lanzarse desde la cabeza hacia la piscina a modo de resbalín o tobogán. Misty, en tanto, sale de la piscina con las ropas mojadas. Esto sin duda hace que la pequeña sienta más confianza. La niña, inmediatamente, corre a través de los pasillos y los Pokemons trabajando para poder hablar con Misty, quien además de ser la heroína de la ciudad es también algo así como su heroína personal.

"Misty" dice la chica mientras su madre se acerca presurosa y algo avergonzada

"¿Sí?" pregunta Misty aún con las ropas mojadas. Al ver a la pequeña no puede evitar tener una sonrisa.

"¿Puedes darme un autógrafo? En poco tiempo más me haré entrenadora, siempre te he admirado" señala la pequeña. La madre llega y pide disculpas.

"Oh, no se preocupe, me alegro de que a su hija le agraden los Pokemons" dice sonriente Misty mientras firma el papel

"Tienes Pokemons muy grandes y fuertes, ¿cómo lo haces para no tenerles miedo?" pregunta la niña espontáneamente

Misty se pone a pensar en una respuesta, observa a Ash y a Pikachu, los dos juntos están acarreando basura, sonríe y responde.

"Uno no puede tenerle miedo a los Pokemons, los Pokemons no son malos por naturaleza, ellos son nuestros amigos" dice la pelirroja

"¿Como tú y Gyarados?" pregunta la niña entusiasmada ante la respuesta de Misty

"Sí, justamente. Cuando te conviertas en entrenadora, debes preocuparte de hacer felices a tus Pokemon, de tratarlos bien y de hacer que sean tus amigos" aconseja Misty

"Cuando me haga entrenadora, ¿puedo tener una batalla contigo?" pregunta la pequeña

"¡Claro! Es un hecho" dice Misty estirándole la mano en señal de promesa.

La chica y su madre se despiden de Misty, salen del gimnasio quedando solamente nuestros héroes. Para poder aprovechar mejor el tiempo y descansar, Daisy ordena comida a domicilio para no tener que cocinar nada. Max y May se sientan en las graderías más próximas a la piscina, acto seguido Ash y Misty se sientan al lado de ellos y, para completar la escena, Daisy, Tracey y Dawn se sientan al otro costado dejando a la parejita justo "al medio". Daisy y Tracey tienen mucha curiosidad respecto a las anécdotas que tienen que contar nuestros viajeros, lo mismo ocurre con May y Dawn que hace años no veían a Ash ni, mucho menos, a Misty. Max está entusiasmado queriendo mostrar sus avances como entrenador, lo mucho que ha aprendido con Ash y Misty, además de las aventuras que han vivido. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta está más preocupado por su estómago, el cual ruge pidiendo comida de forma urgente y Misty, en tanto, está un tanto nerviosa. Sabe que tendrá que comentarles sobre el reto de la Élite Cuatro, cosa que ella preferiría mantener más en un ambiente íntimo, es decir, que no se divulge justamente para poder entrenar de manera más tranquila; sin contar con el hecho de que tendrá que contar algunos detalles de su relación con Ash. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta llama también a Lucario, Mewtwo y Pika Pika para que se integren a las conversaciones, Pika Pika se sienta en las rodillas de Max, quien sonríe al verlo.

"Cuéntenos de su viaje, ¿cómo les fue en Rota? ¿Qué es lo que tenían que hacer?" pregunta Daisy curiosa

Max, por el entusiasmo que tiene, es quien comienza a contar las historias. Parte su relato contando los detalles del viaje en barco, la casi tragedia de Ash con los cazadores del Tentacruel gigante. Ash, inevitablemente, devela el secreto de la captura de Tentacruel, lo cual conmueve bastante a quienes lo oyen. Prosigue Misty relatando su llegada a Rota y evitando intencionalmente dar detalles sobre la confesión y el cómo Ash se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos -cosa que, hasta el día de hoy le parece un milagro divino tan grande como su salvada providencial gracias a Ho-Oh. Mewtwo prosigue el relato contando el viaje al Árbol del Comienzo y el episodio de Misty con Ho-Oh.

"¿Vieron a Ho-Oh? ¿Quién es Ho-Oh?" pregunta Daisy sorprendida

**Pokedex: Ho-Oh. El Pokemon Arcoiris. Vuela continuamente por los cielos con sus magníficas alas de siete colores. Él se revela a los entrenadores que son puros de corazón y se dice también que vive al pie del arco iris. Tiene la capacidad de ver todo lo que ocurre en el mundo.**

"¡Es precioso!" exclama Dawn

"Vaya que sí, es un Pokemon realmente hermoso" comenta Daisy

"Ho-Oh fue quien me salvó del ataque de los Regi" dice Misty contenta de seguir viva

"¿Los Regi? ¡No me digas que estuviste sola contra todos los Regi!" dice May asustada

"¿Quiénes son los Regi?" pregunta Daisy otra vez

"Son unos Pokemons legendarios encargados de cuidar el Árbol del Comienzo. Regice es de hielo, Registeel de acero y Regirock de roca" explica Max

"Sí, Gyarados logró vencer a Regirock pero Registeel fue mucho para nosotros. Fue ahí cuando Ho-Oh apareció y nos salvó" dice Misty evocando el recuerdo

"¿Venciste a Regirock tú sola?" pregunta Dawn sorprendida. Aún recuerda a Regigigas cuando la cazadora J quiso someterlo.

Misty relata parte de su batalla contra Regirock, halagando sobre todo a su fiel Gyarados por el valor mostrado en aquel momento de dificultad. Ash y Lucario, en tanto, comentan parte de su experiencia en el Árbol del Comienzo, omiten "la muerte de Ash" para no preocupar a nadie y evitarse futuras preguntas respecto a eso. Mewtwo señala además, la amistad que ha entablado con Lucario y lo mucho que ha aprendido respecto a los poderes aurales. Relatando el viaje de vuelta, es inevitable para los chicos referir el cumpleaños de Misty y las batallas contra Lorelei.

"¡Lucharon contra Lorelei!" exclama Tracey sorprendido

"Sí, Misty ahora tiene que entrenar para el desafío de la Élite Cuatro" señala Ash contento

"¿Desafío de la Élite Cuatro? ¡Vaya Misty! Felicitaciones" dice May contenta

"¿Cómo es ese desafío?" pregunta Dawn. Piplup, a su lado, también se impresiona.

"Se supone que cada Élite puede proponer un sucesor. Para que el sucesor sea admitido como miembro de la Élite debe vencer a dos de los tres miembros restantes" explica Misty

"¿En cuánto tiempo más tendrás ese desafío?" pregunta Tracey

"Los enfrentamientos serán un mes antes de la Liga Añil. Así, el campeón de la Liga, si es que logro ganar el desafío, tendría que enfrentarme como miembro oficial de la Élite" asegura la pelirroja

"¿Quiénes son los miembros de la Élite Cuatro acá en Kanto?" pregunta Dawn

"Lorelei es la primera y se encarga de los tipo Hielo, Agatha se especializa en Pokemons fantasma, Bruno tiene un mix de Pokemons roca y lucha, mientras que Lance..." explica Max

"Lance es especialista en Pokemon dragón" señala Misty

"Los Pokemons de agua como los de Misty tendrán ventaja en la batalla contra Bruno, pero necesitará un arduo trabajo para vencer a Agatha y a Lance" dice Tracey

"Pero Misty puede compensar el tipo Dragón de Lance trabajando ataques de Hielo en sus Pokemons" indica Daisy sorprendiendo a todos los demás

"¡Es una idea brillante!" indica Max

"He estudiado mucho con Tracey" dice la rubia líder de gimnasio

"Se nota" dice Misty riéndose un poco

"Tenemos que establecer un plan de trabajo para ayudar a Misty a entrenar. Yo puedo ayudarla para enfrentar a Pokemons fantasma" dice Max agregando "Mi Gengar es un buen Pokemon para que entrene"

"Gastly también puede ayudar" dice Ash contento

"Pero sus Pokemons no tienen el nivel de Agatha, tendrían que adaptar estrategias de ellas para que Misty sepa a qué atenerse" indica Tracey

"¡Yo tengo videos con batallas de la Élite Cuatro!" dice Ash entusiasmado

"¿Tienes videos? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" pregunta Misty molesta

"¡Pensé que sabías! ¿Acaso nunca los viste en mi pieza?" cuestiona Ash

Misty ahora se encuentra pensando. Sus neuronas comienzan a conectarse entre sí, la imagen de la pieza de Ash se reconstruye en su cabeza, está la cama de su adorado y querido novio, algunas fotografías de sus Pokemons, trofeos, medallas, cuadernos con anotaciones de cuando era pequeño y claro... un montón de videos polvorientos con batallas de la Élite Cuatro. Los favoritos de Ash eran, sobre todo, Lance y Bruno. Las batallas de Dragonite con su poderoso Hiper Rayo venciendo a cuanto rival se le cruzara, y el misterio que imprime Bruno a sus estrategias. El problema es que esos videos hace años que no han sido vistos, esto debido a que Ash pasa muy poco tiempo en su casa y, cuando está, se dedica principalmente a comer, a entrenar a sus propios Pokemons y a visitar el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

"¡Ya los recuerdo!" exclama Misty súbitamente tras esta realización agregando "Pero no creo que sea bueno que los usemos, Ash, esos videos tienen estrategias que ellos usaron hace más de siete años"

"Podríamos ir a Johto, en Johto hay un gimnasio de tipo Dragón" señala Max

"¡Clair!" exclaman al unísono Ash y Misty

"¡Es una gran idea! Podemos viajar a Johto, enfrentar y visitar a algunos líderes de gimnasio y entrenar para la Liga Añil" dice Ash

"Y para mi desafío" agrega Misty

"Además, en Johto está Morty, él también usa Pokemons fantasma" agrega Ash

Después de que Ash, Misty y Max decidieran continuar el viaje yendo a Johto, nuestros héroes llegan al tópico más temido por cierto entrenador y cierta pelirroja: el cómo llegaron a establecer una relación de pareja dos personas que parecían ser como el agua y el aceite. En el momento, llega la comida pedida y todos se disponen a comer en el lugar.

"¿Cómo fue que pasó? ¡Yo les dije que eran el uno para el otro!" dice Tracey burlonamente

"En verdad no sé cómo fue que pasó..." dice Ash mientras sigue comiendo

"A mí se me hace bastante extraño, Ash nunca pareció del tipo de personas que podía tener una novia" ríe May

"No creas que fuiste la única que pensó eso" comenta Dawn por lo bajo

"Fue después de una discusión, ¿recuerdas, Ash?" dice Misty conduciendo la conversación

"Claro, la playa, el anzuelo..." enumera Ash evocando el recuerdo de la confesión

"Pese a que ha pasado poco tiempo, creo que han sido las semanas más felices de mi vida" dice Misty contenta por tener a su novio al lado. Dado que ya no puede evitar el tema, es mejor afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible.

"Me alegro mucho por los dos, se nota que están felices" agrega May celebrando a la pareja

La conversación finaliza un rato después, todos se acomodan en las habitaciones del gimnasio. Mewtwo y Lucario se quedan en las graderías, más que nada por el gusto de Mewtwo de este espacio, solitario y perfecto para observar la quietud del gimnasio, el agua de la piscina que contiene a todos los Pokemons y la luz de la luna que se cuela por una de las ventanas. Misty es la única que está despierta, se dirige a la piscina para conversar con sus Pokemons.

La pelirroja, ya en la zona del piscina, ve a todos sus Pokemon para poder conversar con ellos no sólo del concurso, sino también de los viajes que hará junto a Ash... yendo a Pueblo Paleta, luego a Johto y, posiblemente, a la Meseta Añil una vez que todo concluya.

Se puede ver claramente a Gyarados, quien continúa con la costumbre de acariciar a la pelirroja cada vez que puede, también está Tentacruel, Feebas quien mira la escena ahora con comprensión más que con celos incontrolables, Marill que se pone a jugar con la cola, Seadra quien se muestra feliz al poder nadar en un lugar amplio, Corsola que se muestra contento por estar en casa, Politoed quien baila en la superficie. Psyduck, quien fuera su especie de "Cupido", ahora tiene su típica expresión boba que tanto frustra a la entrenadora y, claro, también están los Pokemons que fueron dejados en el gimnasio: Caserin, Goldeen, Staryu y Starmie.

"Chicos, no creo que me quede en el gimnasio después de todo, seguiremos viajando a Pueblo Paleta y a Johto. En Pueblo Paleta está el laboratorio del profesor Oak, allá hay una laguna enorme donde están todos los Pokemons de agua. Además de tener esa laguna hay cientos de Pokemons, tanto de Ash como de otros entrenadores. Quería saber si alguno de ustedes desea quedarse específicamente aquí o si están todos dispuestos a quedarse allá cuando vayamos a Pueblo Paleta" dice Misty

Las opiniones son distintas en casi todos los Pokemons. Gyarados, Tentacruel, Feebas y Corsola no desean separarse por ningún motivo de la pelirroja. Psyduck mira confundido y cuando Politoed le explica qué es lo que está diciendo su entrenadora, Psyduck corre a su modo tropezando y aferrándose a las piernas de Misty, lo que genera distensión y risa entre los Pokemons.

"¿Psyduck? ¿Quieres venir conmigo?" pregunta Misty con una mano en su cabeza. Psyduck muestra su sonrisa "idiota" lo que genera que Misty lo acepte con un "Está bien, pero no hagas tonterías".

El resto se muestra dispuesto a estar tanto en el gimnasio como en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, salvo Caserin y Goldeen. El primero, obviamente porque acá está Luverin, y Goldeen porque siente que no hay mejor lugar que el acuario con toda la ambientación que tiene.

"Goldeen, te aseguro que allá podríamos estar mucho mejor, el espacio es grande y existirán muchos otros Pokemons con los cuales pueden compartir y jugar. Y Caserin, si deseas quedarte en el gimnasio no tengo ningún problema, yo te entiendo perfectamente y vendré a verte de todas maneras" dice Misty sonriendo

Con esto quedan todos contentos. Ahora viene la segunda parte de la conversación. "Ahora, muchos de ustedes no lo saben, pero se me ha convocado para hacer el desafío de la Elite Cuatro. Tenemos que vencer a los entrenadores más poderosos de Kanto para poder lograr cumplir ese sueño. Es necesario que, de ahora en adelante, nos esforcemos al máximo para poder cumplir esa meta. En el laboratorio del profesor Oak podríamos entrenar con los Pokemons de Ash y de Max, les puedo enseñar nuevas técnicas y juntos lograremos formar el mejor equipo de Pokemons de agua" dice Misty

Los Pokemons no pueden estar más contentos con el optimismo de su querida pelirroja. Psyduck es el único que no comprende nada de lo que plantea Misty poniendo su cara habitual. Hace mucho tiempo que no veían tan motivada a su entrenadora. Definitivamente la batalla contra Lorelei y su relación con Ash le han devuelto también esa alegría completa y radiante por los combates Pokemon, por dar lo mejor de sí y disfrutar de la nueva oportunidad que se le está dando. Finalmente, la pelirroja decide que, para este viaje llevará a Gyarados, Tentacruel, Feebas, Corsola, Psyduck y deja que el resto de los Pokemons elija... finalmente es Staryu quien acompañará a la entrenadora en el resto del viaje. El resto de los Pokemons quedará en el gimnasio y, luego, serán transferidos donde el profesor Oak una vez que lleguen a Pueblo Paleta.

**Premonición de Mewtwo / Locación: Ciudad Ecruteak**

La ciudad se encuentra envuelta en telarañas, gran parte de los Pokemons salvajes se encuentra atacando las edificaciones, a las propias personas. Se escucha a la gente gritar, a los Pokemons entrenados luchar para poder defenderse ellos mismos y a sus propios entrenadores. Ash, Misty, Max y dos sujetos más, uno de ellos acompañado de un Gengar, huyen de los Pokemons salvajes. Lucario, Mewtwo y Pika Pika no aparecen físicamente aunque Mewtwo tiene la sensación de que también están presentes en esta "aventura".

"¡Debemos huir! Los Pokemons ya se han tomado la ciudad" dice Misty corriendo

"¡Las campanas! Si no se hubiesen destruido las campanas esto no estaría pasando, sólo Ho-Oh puede reestablecer el equilibrio y la paz entre los humanos y los Pokemons" dice el sujeto que es acompañado por Gengar

En un claro del bosque donde logran establecerse sin perturbar a los adorados Pokemons insecto de Misty y a los Pokemons planta del lugar. Aparece un arcoiris, se escuchan tres rugidos que hacen callar al resto de los Pokemons. Inmediatamente los mismos Pokemons salvajes comienzan a replegarse a las zonas del bosque dejando en paz la ciudad y a sus entrenadores. Enseguida, aparecen ante Ash y sus amigos los tres perros legendarios. Raikou, el Pokemon eléctrico; Entei, el Pokemon de fuego y Suicune, el Pokemon de agua. Una vez que realizan este rugido, el trío legendario observa a nuestros héroes y se retira, salvo Suicune.

Suicune da un paso al frente dando a entender que quiere desafiar a alguien. El otro sujeto desconocido se entusiasma y saca un Alakazam para enfrentar a Suicune, mas el Pokemon de agua lanza un rugido que lo devuelve inmediatamente a su pokebola. Raikou y Entei desean escapar e instan a Suicune para hacerlo, pero él desiste. Esto motiva el enojo de los dos perros legendarios que desean convencer a Suicune de retirarse del lugar. Justo en ese momento, antes de que comenzara la discordia entre Raikou y Entei contra Suicune, Ash grita algo que Mewtwo no logra comprender. Acto seguido, Pikachu se pone delante del entrenador. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta saca tres pokebolas y las lanza para defender a Suicune: aparecen Lucario, Charizard y el propio Mewtwo.

Antes de que Raikou y Entei las emprendieran contra Suicune y los Pokemons de Ash, nace un arcoiris y se escucha el graznido de cierto Pokemon legendario.

"_¿Será posible que esto sea sólo un sueño?_" se pregunta Mewtwo al notar que es lo que está pasando en su cabeza

En eso, Mewtwo despierta súbitamente, puede ver la luz de la luna colándose por una de las ventanas y reflejándose en el agua de la piscina. Los Pokemons de Misty descansan en las profundidades de la piscina aprovechando la calma y el silencio que les da el gimnasio. Lucario duerme tranquilamente junto a Pika Pika y el Pokemon psíquico no logra entender el porqué tuvo aquella premonición sin haberlo deseado.

"¿Habrá algún propósito para esto?" se pregunta el Pokemon psíquico en forma de murmullo. Mas, luego de considerar las premoniciones anteriores donde aparecía formando parte de la "familia" de Ash y Misty, se despreocupa. "_Sea lo que sea, nuestro próximo viaje tendrá tantas aventuras como éste... será mejor que nos preparemos_" concluye en su mente y se vuelve a dormir.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

/

¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y por continuar instándome a que continúe la historia! La verdad es que nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza dejarla botada -para quienes se lo hayan preguntado xD- pues está bien encaminada, es sólo que la Universidad me consume demasiado tiempo pues, en mi caso, es más de leer y analizar que otra cosa, y ustedes lectores creo que son los que mejor comprenderán cuánto tiempo consume leer cosas que a uno le agradan :). En el capítulo anterior les dije que ojalá no tuvieran que esperarme tanto y terminaron esperando más, así que no les prometo nada en cuanto a cuándo saldrá el otro capítulo. Lo que sí les digo es que a finales de junio termina el primer semestre académico, por lo que es probable que aproveche ese tiempo libre para lanzar el capítulo 22.

Como verán, la historia se viene buena, regresarán algunos Pokemons de Ash, habrá nuevas aventuras, estarán involucrados los perros legendarios y... de una vez por todas, Misty será "entrenada" por nuestros héroes para el desafío de la Élite Cuatro. ¡Así que no se desanimen si me demoro mucho, la historia continuará!

**Respuestas a Reviews**:

* Toaneo07: Como bien te dije en el otro capítulo, se vienen hartas batallas épicas y muchos de esos Pokemons aparecerán, así que serás feliz :D. Muchos saludos!

* Ryu Ninetales: Tendrás que esperar para ver a Latias, pero te aseguro que saldrá. De hecho, también tengo que armar el escenario perfecto para que aparezca Togetic ;). Saludos!

* Cherry-hinachan: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^! Es motivante saber que mis escritos logran hacer lo mismo que otros buenos fics me hicieron sentir antes de ponerme a escribir. Espero que te guste este capítulo y poder demorarme menos para que sigas disfrutando hehe. Saludos desde Chile :D

* Compumundo: Con paciencia esperaré los comentarios que tengas para la historia ;). Espero que te agrade este capítulo.

* Anónimo: Por supuesto que esta no quedará incompleta, así que, al menos conmigo, no tienes para qué perder las esperanzas sobre esta historia. Mis saludos para quien quiera que seas =D!

**Cualquier comentario, tomatazo, halago, sugerencia o reclamo hágala acá abajo. ¡Su comentario es (como) mi salario!**


	22. El inicio del entrenamiento de Misty

**Capítulo 21 – El inicio del entrenamiento**

**(Ash / Misty / Brock / Max / Lucario / Mewtwo)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino... ESTE SERÍA EL FINAL DE POKEMON (es decir, esta historia sería la última temporada)

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

En el capítulo anterior, nuestros héroes concluyeron el concurso Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean, después de una reñida competencia, Misty venció a May en la final, quedando como campeona del torneo. Poco después del desarrollo del torneo, Ash, Misty y Max junto a Lucario y Mewtwo le comentaron al resto sobre sus aventuras en Rota, el encuentro con Ho-Oh, la lucha contra los Regis y, por supuesto, el asunto de Lorelei.

**Sueño de Misty** **/ Locación: Meseta Añil**

"La retadora, Misty Waterflowers, ex líder del gimnasio Cerulean, tiene solo un Pokemon para poder revertir la situación. Si Misty pierde ante los dos Pokemons de Lance, perderá el desafío y tendrá que presentarse al año siguiente…" dice el relator en el estadio.

La pantalla muestra el marcador desfavorable para Misty. La pelirroja ya ha puesto en batalla a Marill, Starmie, Politoed, Corsola y Tentacruel. Solo queda como última opción, Gyarados. Por parte de Lance, nuestra heroína logró vencer a Dratini, Dragonair, Charizard, Gyarados y, quedan para elegir, Aerodactyl, Dragonite o algún otro Pokemon de tipo dragón presente en otra región.

"_No creo que sea capaz de ganar, si el campo de batalla fuese enteramente de agua podría ocupar a cualquiera de mis Pokemons; pero es de arena. Gyarados no resistirá si…_" medita Misty con la pokebola de Gyarados en su mano

"¿Misty?¿Misty?" escucha en su cabeza con la voz de Ash

**Locación: Gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean**

Abre los ojos algo confundida, como preguntándose qué hace la voz de Ash en su sueño preguntando por ella, ¿no debería estar alentándola en un momento como éste? Claro, su sensación de extrañeza se aclara cuando, entre la penumbra, ve a Ash sentado arriba de su cama, con una mirada entre curiosa y preocupada.

"¿Misty? ¿Estás bien?" pregunta Ash

"¿Ash? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Misty con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos. Se sonroja y siente algunos Butterfrees en su estómago por la atención de su novio; los que no logran hacer que eso se materialice en algo dulce o tierno porque no le haya explicación racional a lo ocurrido. ¿Qué hace Ash en su pieza a las tres y media de la madrugada? ¡¿No debería estar durmiendo?

Ash titubea un poco antes de contestar. Misty presiona. "¡Ash!"

"No me grites. Solo me desperté a buscar algo para comer, al regresar vi tu puerta abierta y escuché que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, tu cara no se veía muy bien, así que quise despertarte" dice el entrenador con sinceridad

"Gracias" murmura Misty

"No te preocupes, ¿qué era lo que estabas soñando?" pregunta Ash curioso y con un tono de voz preocupado

"Soñé que… perdía con Lance" dice la pelirroja dejando extrañado a Ash

"¿Tú? ¿Perder contra Lance?" replica Ash sin creerlo para luego agregar "Misty, no conozco una persona, aparte de Cynthia, que sea capaz de vencer a Lance… salvo tú"

"No se trata de poder o no poder, Ash. Se trata de mi entrenamiento, desde que volvimos de Isla Amarilla no hemos entrenado mucho, salvo el concurso Pokemon, pero…" dice Misty

"¿Pero qué? ¿Crees que no seremos lo suficientemente buenos como para entrenarte? Mewtwo y Lucario se comprometieron a ayudar también, ¿sabes?" reclama Ash algo enojado entendiendo que su novia no les tiene mucha fe

"¡No! Ash, mis Pokemons tienen ventaja en un campo acuático, ¿cierto?" pregunta retóricamente Misty

"Sí" dice Ash dando a entender que quiere que su novia continúe con el siguiente argumento

"Pues dime Ash, la meseta Añil qué tipo de escenario tiene para las batallas de la Élite Cuatro. Debes saberlo considerando que viste los videos durante años…" conduce Misty la conversación

"Es de tierra" dice Ash aún sin comprender cuál es la trascendencia de eso. Claro, como él es un entrenador que se dedica a criar Pokemons de distinto tipo, siempre ha podido contar con Pokemons aptos para todo tipo de campo y ha podido adaptar sus estrategias a cada uno de esos campos de batalla. Misty no tiene tanta versatilidad como su novio, en ese sentido.

"Ash, yo no podría usar a muchos de mis Pokemons a causa del campo. Seadra, Feebas, Goldeen, Caserin… prométeme que entrenaremos en campos de tierra" dice la entrenadora con seriedad, buscando que su novio la apoye

"Está bien, llamaré a Brock para que entrenemos en la tarde en el gimnasio de ciudad Pewter. Quizás no te sirva para el duelo contra Lance pero…" dice Ash

"Servirá para luchar contra Bruno, excelente idea" completa Misty dándole un beso a Ash en la frente.

"Veo que ya estás mejor, buenas noches" susurra Ash retirándose de la habitación. ¿Quién lo diría? Ash ayudando a alguien mientras todos están dormidos. "Buenas noches" dice Misty dejándose caer en las redes de Morfeo, al menos, por unas cuantas horas más.

x-x-x

Cuando ya el sol alumbra la ciudad, Tracey se levanta para alimentar a los Pokemons de Misty. Arrastra el saco con comida Pokemon y lo va depositando cuidadosamente en el agua o en las rocas que sobresalen del acuario. Es costumbre suya hacer eso, es feliz sirviéndole a los Pokemons, estudiando sus comportamientos, viéndoles felices, por eso le agrada tanto el gimnasio Cerulean y la forma de trabajar tanto de Misty como de Daisy. A diferencia de otros gimnasios u entrenadores, que privilegian más el poder que la felicidad de sus Pokemons, aquí el poder viene como valor agregado, haciendo un buen trabajo con los Pokemons, entrenándoles con cariño y dedicación, la fuerza interior que poseen aparece por añadidura, no porque se les fuerce a hacer eso.

En el sector de la piscina, Mewtwo ve a Lucario durmiendo y reflexiona sobre su premonición, visión de futuro que no buscó pero que apareció espontáneamente, en un principio pensó que era un sueño, pero no, tenía esa sensación extraña de que correspondía a un tiempo futuro. De la visión, lo que más llamó su atención no fue ni la aparición de Ho-Oh, ni el hecho de que nuevamente se verían involucrados en una nueva aventura, algo que se quedó grabado en su cabeza fue el salir desde una pokebola.

"Lucario, tú también, nosotros… estaremos dentro de una pokebola" murmura Mewtwo observándolo para agregar "Y Ash será nuestro entrenador, tal como era en mi premonición final".

El Pokemon de color azul y negro continúa durmiendo, en todo este tiempo ambos han cultivado una gran amistad. Lucario le ha enseñado sobre los poderes aurales, si antes Mewtwo anhelaba comprender cómo era que Lucario tenía la capacidad para ubicar personas a kilómetros de distancia, realizar esferas aurales concentradas y poderosísimas o la meditación, el tener esa sensación libre y hermosa de estar en armonía con uno mismo, con la naturaleza, con el resto de los Pokemons y con los propios seres humanos. Gracias a Lucario y a Ash, Mewtwo había logrado esto, estar tranquilo, estar cómodo en un lugar y sentirse bien por lo que uno es, cuántas veces Mewtwo se sintió un desgraciado, un Pokemon hecho para destruir, una herramienta de poder… ¡cuántas veces sintió que su vida no tenía sentido, y que la de los demás tampoco! Pero no todo en la vida es negro, Ash se lo demostró –sin quererlo, siendo tal cual es- y, el tiempo, le ha confirmado que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue escogerlo como su entrenador, como su amigo.

"Es cierto que no hemos entrenado mucho nuestros poderes en batalla, salvo ese combate contra Paul, Ash no me ha pedido ser parte de su equipo, cuenta conmigo pero aún no soy parte de su equipo. Esto también ocurre con Lucario, creo que lo mejor, de ahora en adelante, es que seamos parte de su equipo, que nos use en batalla, que mejoremos nuestras técnicas, que nos ayudemos mutuamente para crecer, y que ayudemos a Misty en su desafío." sostiene Mewtwo mientras observa a su compañero, aún dormido.

Al mismo tiempo en que esto ocurre, en el acuario están: Caserin, Goldeen y Starmie. Caserin se encuentra con Luverin, mientras que Goldeen descansa plácidamente en el agua y el Pokemon estrellado está acostado en una de las rocas del ambiente.

"Veo que Misty ya decidió que Pokemons llevará consigo" murmura el observador Pokemon

En la zona del comedor del gimnasio, Daisy se encuentra junto a May, Max y Dawn conversando sobre el torneo y los viajes futuros de cada uno. Ash y Misty todavía no se incorporan al desayuno debido a que están durmiendo, claro, nadie sabe lo que pasó durante la noche.

"¿Dónde están Misty y Ash?" pregunta Max extrañado en la mesa con el desayuno servido

"Siguen durmiendo, ¿eran tan dormilones en el viaje?" pregunta May

"No, o sea, Ash sí, siempre ha tenido el sueño pesado, pero Misty…" responde Max justo en el momento en que llegan los dos entrenadores.

"¿Qué les pasó que despertaron tan tarde?" pregunta Dawn con la intención de molestarlos un rato

"Sólo necesitábamos descansar más" responde Misty rápido antes de que Ash hable alguna cosa sobre su pesadilla.

El tema de la conversación se desvió ahora a los planes futuros de cada uno. Daisy, por razones obvias, seguirá siendo la líder del gimnasio Cerulean; Max continuará su viaje junto a Ash y Misty; mientras que May y Dawn participarán en un concurso que hará el club de fans de ciudad Vermilion. Posteriormente, la pareja de entrenadores llama por videoteléfono al profesor Oak para contarles sobre su nuevo itinerario de viaje.

Una vez finalizado el desayuno y la llamada, nuestros héroes hacen sus mochilas y separan sus caminos. La puerta del gimnasio Cerulean es testigo de la despedida, Ash, Misty y Max se dirigen a ciudad Pewter, aunque harán una parada en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean; mientras que May y Dawn prosiguen su camino hacia el sur.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de ciudad Cerulean**

"La llamada se está realizando…" dice la pantalla del videoteléfono

"¡Brock!" dicen Ash y Misty al unísono.

"Hola chicos, ¡qué gusto verlos!" dice el moreno

"Brock, necesitamos pedirte un favor" dice Ash rápidamente

"¿Qué favor necesitan?" pregunta Brock extrañado

"¿Puedes batallar contra mí? Iremos a ciudad Pewter hoy, probablemente llegaremos en la tarde" responde Misty

"¿Contra mí?" pregunta Brock aún más extrañado agregando "¿Para qué?"

"Misty necesita entrenar en un campo de roca" agrega Ash

"Pero, puedes luchar contra Forrest…" dice Brock confundido con la idea

"Es por algo que te contaremos cuando lleguemos. ¿Qué tal si tú luchas contra mí y Forrest lucha contra Ash o Max? Ash y Max deben entrenar para la liga Añil" dice Misty intentando persuadirlo

"No estoy seguro… tengo que trabajar en el centro Pokemon y…" se excusa Brock

"Oh vamos, nunca he visto una batalla entre ustedes dos" dice Max con entusiasmo agregando "Vamos Brock, di que sí, sería un duelo fantástico de ver, de seguro a tus hermanos le gustaría verte en acción"

"Está bien. Cuando lleguen pasen por acá para que podamos hospedarlos" dice Brock

"Gracias, nos vemos" dice Ash

El trío humano de Ash, Misty y Max, junto a Lucario y Mewtwo han terminado la primera fase de lo que podrían denominar "_plan para llegar a ciudad Pewter_". La segunda parte del plan implica molestar al enfermo profesor Oak para pedirle un favor, aunque esta parte sólo involucra a Ash. El favor es bastante sencillo, enviar y recibir ciertos Pokemons para su arribo a ciudad Pewter.

Considerando que Forrest es un entrenador especializado en tipo Roca, la mejor opción es mantener a sus Pokemons de agua en el equipo, esto es: Totodile y Buizel. Traer a Donphan y a Meganium. Por un asunto de movilidad, los otros dos Pokemons afortunados son Pidgeot y Staraptor.

x-x-x

En el cielo de ciudad Cerulean se pueden apreciar cinco bultos que vuelan en dirección a la ciudad de las piedras. Pidgeot lleva en su lomo a Misty, Staraptor lleva a Ash, Altaria lleva a Max y Mewtwo, con su poder psíquico, traslada a Lucario. A diferencia de la primera vez, en que el desplazamiento fue hecho bajo presión, ahora viven una suerte de relajo. Pueden apreciar la ruta plagada de entrenadores que desean combatir contra algún transeúnte que pase por el lugar, observan el misterioso Monte Luna, la infinidad de árboles y cascadas que le rodean.

"Estoy ansioso por ver tu batalla contra Forrest" dice Max en el vuelo

"¿No vas a combatir tú? Te sirve de preparación…" dice Misty extrañada

"No, yo ya gané mi medalla. Le toca a Ash enfrentarse a Forrest" agrega Max

"En ese caso, así será" agrega Ash entusiasmado

"Ash, ¿puedo luchar bajo tu mando esta vez?" pregunta Lucario

"Lucario" dice Ash quedando pensativo, lo que dura poco menos de unos tres segundos porque responde "Claro, si tú quieres".

"Quiero combatir más seguido" dice el Pokemon de color azul y negro. Ante las palabras de Lucario, Mewtwo se sorprende, es justamente lo que él estaba pensando en la mañana.

x-x-x

**Locación: Ciudad Pewter**

La posición del sol les indica que ya pasó el mediodía, el sonido del estómago de Ash delata que no han almorzado. Quedan algunos kilómetros para que puedan decir que por fin llegaron a la ciudad donde Ash y Misty encontraron a su primer compañero de viaje, a quien arbitraría por años sus discusiones y quien pondría la cuota de madurez al trío de jóvenes entrenadores –siempre y cuando no hubiese una chica linda de por medio-.

Una vez divisada la ciudad, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Altaria y Mewtwo descienden directamente al centro Pokemon. La gente se extraña por la forma poco convencional de llegar a la ciudad, es cierto que los Pokemons voladores normalmente tienden a ser usados para este tipo de cosas, pero normalmente los entrenadores llegan caminando, no por aire. De todos modos, la visión de Pidgeot y Misty hacen que los transeúntes que pasan por el centro Pokemon recuerden aquel episodio, de la bandada de Pidgeots y la ex líder de gimnasio llena de magulladuras, episodio que no deja de asombrar a quienes estuvieron en el lugar para cuando pasó.

**Locación: Centro Pokemon de ciudad Pewter**

Al centro Pokemon ingresan rápidamente, Ash, Misty, Max, Lucario y Mewtwo. Los pokemons voladores son regresados a sus respectivas pokebolas después del agradecimiento por el viaje. En el lugar, los entrenadores que están se sorprenden al ver al trío de entrenadores. Max es el menos conocido, pues al tener menos años y menos torneos, su nombre es conocido solamente en los círculos de entrenadores; Ash es uno de los entrenadores con mejor reputación de Kanto, aunque él no vea mayores cambios respecto a cómo la gente lo trata o lo mira en la calle; mientras que Misty es la más reconocida por ser la ex líder del gimnasio Cerulean y haber participado en varios episodios mediáticos con los Pokemons, como el de su Gyarados o el de Pidgeot. Lucario y Mewtwo tampoco pasan desapercibidos, no obstante, nadie los observa con mucha curiosidad, es un centro Pokemon, por ende, es normal que entren Pokemons. Lo mismo ocurre con Pikachu y Pika Pika, este último en los brazos de Max.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué tal les va?" pregunta Brock. A su lado se encuentra la enfermera Joy, junto al Blissey del ex líder de gimnasio Pewter.

"¡Brock! Qué gusto verte" dice Ash dándole la mano a uno de sus mejores amigos

"¿Cómo han estado, chicos?" pregunta Brock bastante contento

Para suerte de nuestros héroes, esta semana no ha sido muy ajetreada en el centro Pokemon, no hay Pokemons en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, tampoco los hay heridos, solamente cansados. La mayor parte de los entrenadores que están en el lugar ha venido desde el monte Luna o desde el Bosque Verde, donde han entrenado para poder derrotar al líder de gimnasio, el joven Forrest, quien ya le ha dado una gran reputación al mismo.

En el lugar, nuestros héroes conversan con Brock y la enfermera Joy mientras hacen sus labores. Para estos efectos, la pareja de médicos tiene otro par de enfermeras Joy que realizan turnos para suplirlos, quienes los reemplazarán durante el día de mañana.

**Locación: Casa de Brock**

Brock, pese a vivir casi la mayor parte del tiempo en el centro Pokemon, no ha dejado la casa de sus padres y sus hermanos. Es por esto que, al terminar su jornada, el ex líder de gimnasio Pewter conduce a sus amigos, y a su novia (Joy), a su hogar. Será la ocasión perfecta para que puedan conversar sobre el desafío que Misty desea hacerle, el duelo que Ash quiere tener y, por supuesto, saber qué ha sido de sus amigos en todo este tiempo. La presencia de Lucario y Mewtwo no deja de ser interesante, más aún considerando que ambos fueron reconocidos por Brock y fueron saludados, lo mismo ocurre con Pika Pika.

Al llegar a la casa, aparecen todos los hermanos de Brock saludando a nuestros héroes. Brock invita a Lucario y a Mewtwo para que pasen y se sienten en la mesa. Flint y Lola (los padres de Brock) junto a Forrest van dejando las mochilas de Ash, Misty y Max en uno de los rincones de la casa. El estómago de Ash vuelve a sonar haciendo notar el hambre del mismo, casi por instinto Ash pone su mano en la nuca y se rasca de forma nerviosa.

"No se preocupen chicos, ya tenía previsto el que tuvieran hambre" dice Brock dejando a todos sentados en la mesa.

Los hermanos de Brock preguntan por Lucario, Mewtwo y Pika Pika, los tres Pokemons son toda una novedad para ellos y, a excepción de Pika Pika, ninguno de ellos había visto en persona a un Lucario o a un Mewtwo, tanto así que no tenían idea de la existencia de este último.

"Chicos, él es Lucario, un Pokemon que controla poderes de aura" introduce Ash agregando "Y él es Mewtwo, es un Pokemon psíquico muy poderoso".

"Y Pika Pika es un Pikachu muy especial que me acompañará en los viajes" asegura Max acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon ratón eléctrico.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la mesa, con sus platos de comida listos y Brock sentado, Forrest comenzó a contarles algunas de sus hazañas como líder de gimnasio y algunos de sus combates más reñidos. Así fue como Misty quedó sorprendida al saber que, para pasar la inspección Pokemon de la enfermera Joy, Forrest tuvo que luchar contra un Latias.

"¿La agente Joy tenía un Latias?" pregunta Misty sorprendida.

"Sí, Rhyperior no pudo vencerla aunque fue un combate bastante duro" agrega Forrest

"Vaya, sí que la agente Joy tiene Pokemons difíciles de vencer" dice Ash

Inevitablemente, la pelirroja recordó el episodio de Gyarados, los Hermanos Inservibles, el tiempo en que ella y Gyarados se llevaban mal, el tiempo en que le temía, y revivió parte de esa angustia.

"¿Ash? Tú enfrentaste a un Latios en la liga de Sinnoh y empataste, ¡qué gran batalla fue ésa!" exclama Forrest recordando el cómo vio esa batalla por televisión. Claro, ¿quién podría olvidarlo? Ash enfrentando a Tobías en semifinales, derrotando a dos Pokemons legendarios y despidiéndose del torneo.

"Fue una gran batalla, ¿la recuerdas, Pikachu?" dice Ash rascándose la nuca y acariciando a su Pokemon inicial.

La conversación, poco después, fue conducida a lo que ha sido la vida de Brock en ciudad Pewter. El cómo fue que llegó a ser doctor Pokemon, la ayuda de su Blissey para poder aprobar los ramos de la academia y para brindarle apoyo cada vez que una de las Joys lo rechazaba. Y también, claro, la enfermera Joy de la ciudad comentó cómo fue que terminaron juntos como pareja.

Ya cuando el cielo quedó con tonos anaranjados y rosáceos, nuestros héroes tocaron el tema de los viajes de Ash, Misty y Max. Misty comenzó contando cómo fue que llegó a ser la reconocida líder del gimnasio Cerulean, episodio de Gyarados incluido a petición de Lola, y cómo fue que Daisy se hizo cargo de éste para que ella pudiera viajar con Ash. Max prosiguió con su participación en los campeonatos regionales, fue inevitable que tocaran la batalla entre su Sceptile y el Rhyperior de Forrest, una de las mejores batallas que se han visto en el gimnasio desde que Brock dejó el liderazgo del mismo; mientras que Ash contó algunas de sus últimas aventuras, el viaje de Rota y los planes futuros.

"Así que es por Lorelei que quieres hacer este desafío" concluye Brock entendiendo el asunto

"¿Qué desafío?" pregunta Forrest aún sin comprender del todo

"Lo que ocurre es que enfrentaré a la Élite Cuatro al finalizar este año. Ya vencí a Lorelei, y tengo que entrenar para poder derrotar a Bruno, Agatha y Lance, con tres duelos de cuatro en los que gane podré ser miembro de la Élite y sucesora de Lorelei" resume Misty

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Forrest extrañado y anodadado. ¿Quién diría que su hermano mayor acompañó a una aspirante a la Élite durante tantos años?

"Sí" dice Misty

"Entonces ésa es la razón por la que quieres enfrentarme" asume Brock

"Justamente, Lorelei propuso entrenar a Misty en Isla Amarilla durante tres meses y, para que ella siguiera viajando con nosotros, le prometimos que la entrenaríamos" asegura Max

Ante el comentario Brock no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, Misty prefirió seguir con Ash que entrenar con Lorelei, siendo fiel a lo que siempre quiso para ella.

"Está bien, en ese caso, mañana en la mañana tendremos nuestro duelo en el gimnasio" dice Brock generando la expectación de sus hermanos. Hace meses que Brock no tiene un combate Pokemon, aunque sus Pokemons se mantienen en buenas condiciones de entrenamiento gracias a Forrest.

"Y Ash, para entrenar para la Liga Añil, también quería retarte a un duelo, Forrest" agrega Misty dejando abrochado el tema

"Sería un honor, ¿es verdad, Ash?" dice Forrest contento con la proposición

"Por supuesto" dice Ash bastante contento

"Créeme, Ash, no me ganarás" alude Forrest desafiando al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta

Si el tema de la conversación, antes, eran las batallas y los viajes, ahora Brock había notado algo absolutamente curioso y "extraño" en Ash y Misty: no discutían sobre nada. Ash mantenía una actitud especialmente atenta con la pelirroja, y ella no reaccionaba de mala forma a ello, al parecer por fin sabían de sus sentimientos.

"Hay algo que me intriga" asegura Brock dejando a todos con la duda "¿Por qué ustedes dos no han discutido en toda la tarde?"

Inmediatamente Ash y Misty quedaron al descubierto, sonrojados, mirándose el uno al otro. Todos, salvo Max, Lucario y Mewtwo, esperaban un "No somos novios" o una negación de ese estilo, la cual fue natural durante estos casi siete años, nunca pensaron que lo admitirían.

"Somos…" dice Ash

"…Novios" completa Misty

"¿QUÉ?" fue la respuesta que dieron todos los hermanos de Brock. No obstante, Brock solo pudo sonreír y afirmar "Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían así, felicidades chicos"

"¿Lo sabías?" pregunta Max sorprendido pensando "_¿Por qué nadie se sorprende con la noticia?_"

"Por supuesto, siempre discutían por todo y buscaban la forma de llamarse la atención" apela Brock provocando el sonrojo de ambos, el moreno agrega "Lo bueno es que ahora saben de sus sentimientos y son una linda pareja, ¿no es así?"

Afortunadamente para Misty, Brock no pidió que contasen mayores detalles, es cierto que a él le interesan ese tipo de temas, pero no le provoca curiosidad el saber cómo fue que Ash se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, era algo que naturalmente pasaría … ya fuera ahora o en diez años más, lo bueno del asunto es que fue mientras Misty aún lo quería, hubiese sido terrible si se hubiera dado cuenta mucho después.

Terminado el almuerzo, Max fue a recorrer parte de la ciudad, mostrándole a Pika Pika el museo de fósiles, y algunos de los lugares característicos de la ciudad. Lucario y Ash se dedicaron a ayudar a Brock para lavar los platos, mientras que Misty le daba consejos a Lola para poder criar Pokemons de agua. Forrest, Flint y los hermanos de Brock, junto con Mewtwo están en el gimnasio, recibiendo retadores.

Estas semanas, como bien se mencionó antes, no han sido muy ajetreadas. Son pocos los entrenadores que vienen para retar al líder, más que nada porque casi todos los entrenadores han avanzado por la región de Kanto y/o porque la gente deja a Viridian, Pewter, Cerulean y Vermilion casi para el final por lo complicados que pueden llegar a ser. En el único duelo por medalla que Mewtwo pudo presenciar, Forrest mostró un gran dominio con su Rhyperior y un Nidoqueen.

La filosofía de batalla de Forrest es similar, y a la vez distinta de la que tienen Misty o Ash. Los dos entrenadores suelen potenciar las habilidades de sus Pokemons y usar el campo de batalla a su favor, mientras que el actual líder de gimnasio, mantiene las muestras de afecto para sus Pokemons pero ejerce una presión constante a sus oponentes. No pudo evitar pensar en Brock, ¿será posible que su estilo como entrenador haya sido así antes de ser doctor?

Terminado el encuentro y quedando invicto el gimnasio –al menos, por hoy-, Mewtwo se retira buscando a Brock, siente curiosidad por conocer más acerca del pasado de él, Ash y Misty. Pues así podría comprender de mejor manera la forma en que sienten las batallas Pokemon y el porqué de esas diferencias de forma de batalla.

"Brock, ¿puedo conversar contigo?" pregunta Mewtwo mientras el doctor y criador atiende a los Pokemons del gimnasio para que queden listos para el día de mañana.

"Claro, ¿qué necesitas saber?" dice Brock al tiempo en que, con un paño, se dedica a limpiar a Nidoqueen, este último Pokemon sonríe.

"Quería saber cuál es tu estilo de batalla. Forrest no lucha de la misma forma que Ash y Misty" comenta el Pokemon psíquico

"¿A qué te refieres con que no es el mismo estilo de batalla?" pregunta el criador intentando comprender el concepto de la pregunta

"A que tu hermano ejerce más presión, mientras que Ash y Misty se dedican a usar estrategias con el campo" asevera Mewtwo

"Si te refieres a eso, tiene su explicación natural…" asume Brock buscando alguna forma de ejemplificar su explicación

"¿Es tu estilo de batalla, no es así?" cuestiona Mewtwo

"Es el estilo de batalla que tenía cuando era líder de gimnasio. Verás, cuando uno es líder, normalmente es uno quien debe poner la presión para poder hacer que el rival demuestre qué tan bueno es. Cuando uno está del otro lado, no es necesario ejercer presión desde el principio" concluye Brock

"Y Forrest aprendió viendo tus batallas en el gimnasio, es por eso que heredó esa forma de batallar" asume Mewtwo entendiendo el punto

"¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?" pregunta Brock con una voz calmada

"Es para comprender. Te tengo otra pregunta, ¿Tiene alguna incidencia en la forma de querer a los Pokemons?" dice Mewtwo

"No, porque si uno quiere a los Pokemons, uno va a batallar intentando sacar lo mejor de ellos, no forzándolos a ser más de lo que son. La presión que uno ejerce va para hacer que el rival entienda eso. Por ejemplo, cuando Ash luchó contra mí, Pikachu tuvo que vencer a mi Onix, cualquier mortal no tendría oportunidad para vencer en un duelo así, pero él lo logró" asegura Brock haciendo que Mewtwo sonría un tanto. Ash, tenía que ser Ash.

En otro rincón de la casa de Brock, Ash y Misty conversan sobre la pesadilla que tuvo y las repercusiones que ha tenido en este día para la pelirroja. Es cierto que la pesadilla no ha afectado tanto a Misty, pero Ash de todos modos continúa preocupado por ella y siente que debe ayudarla de alguna manera.

"Misty, ¿sigues preocupada por la pesadilla de anoche?" pregunta Ash

"No es nada, estaré bien" dice Misty intentando eludir el tema

"Misty, sólo intento ayudar. Sé que no soy muy bueno aconsejando a las personas y que soy torpe para reconocer cuando alguien siente algo y cuando no, pero me preocupas, quiero ayudarte…" insiste Ash

"Estoy dudando, no sé si sea capaz de ganar…" es lo único que pronuncia Misty.

La pelirroja cierra los ojos y hace memoria, no es la primera vez que ha sentido angustia; es una sensación de pocas esperanzas, y es que, desde que se dedicó a hacer el ejercicio –en su mente- de ver cuáles eran sus reales posibilidades de vencer a la élite completa, concluyó que Bruno y Agatha eran ganables, que podían ser duelos muy duros pero que podría depender de su buen criterio y de sus estrategias para poder ganar… pero, al momento de llegar a Lance, las cosas cambian. No es que se trate solamente de Lance, se trata de todo: el campo de batalla, el tipo Dragón que Lance maneja, la presión que ella tendría al ser el último duelo y el hecho de no poder disponer de todos sus Pokemons.

Gyarados y Tentacruel no tendrían tantos problemas para luchar en un campo de arena, pero ¿y el resto? Seadra, Caserin, Goldeen estarían descartados. Psyduck, por razones obvias, también. Y Feebas, aunque tenga mucho entusiasmo, también. El equipo de Misty se vería completamente reducido y, lo peor de todo, es que las batallas de la élite tienen poco tiempo entre ellas, al momento de hacer el reto, el cual se hace antes de la Liga Añil, se enfrenta a los tres miembros restantes en una sola semana.

Misty no se imagina a su Gyarados, extenuado después de dos titánicas batallas contra Bruno y Agatha, luchando en un campo de arena contra un Dragonite que, además del tema del descanso, tiene la ventaja de volar a gran velocidad y poder usar ataques eléctricos. Aunque Gyarados supiera ataques de tipo Hielo, el duelo de todos modos se ve cuesta arriba. ¿Y Tentacruel? Es muy grande e intimidante, pero si Dragonite se dedica a batallar desde el aire, sus ataques no tendrán gran efecto.

La sensación de Misty, en realidad, es angustia. Es la angustia de haber soñado todos los duelos de la élite y haber perdido, pues en su pesadilla, la pelirroja perdió además con Agatha, debido a que los duelos contra Pokemons fantasmas jamás han sido predecibles ni fáciles. El problema no es que tenga Pokemons no preparados, el problema es que no puede contar con todos y que no puede usar el campo a su favor como se acostumbró por años en el gimnasio Cerulean. Es algo que escapa de sus manos, a diferencia del episodio de Gyarados, donde todo quedaba reducido a su control, acá son variables mayores.

"Misty, ya te dije, si hay alguien que puede derrotar a Lance, eres tú" dice Ash intentando apoyarla

"Tú no lo entiendes. Aunque quisiera, no podría usar a todos mis Pokemons, no puedo hacer que Gyarados y Tentacruel se lleven todo el peso de las batallas…" dice Misty con una voz quebradiza. Nunca Ash la había visto de esa manera, había visto a su novia enfurecida, afectada, triste también, pero nunca tan vulnerable, ni siquiera después de haberse enfrentado a los Regis. Lejos de provocarle furia o de querer gritarle, a Ash se le retuerce el pecho, le bajan unas ganas imperiosas –las cuales no entiende de dónde salen- de abrazarla, de acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que todo va a estar bien, aunque Ash jamás haría algo como eso … esperen, eso es lo que está haciendo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al percatarse de la situación. En medio de un silencio extraño, pues se les hacía eterno y llevaban tan sólo un par de minutos en esa posición, con la cabeza de Misty pegada al pecho de Ash y con la mano del entrenador en la cabeza de la ex líder de gimnasio, acariciando sus cabellos.

"Misty" es lo único que pudo susurrar y pronunciar Ash en todo ese momento. No sabía qué decirle, tampoco creía útil el hablarle sobre lo valiente que debía ser porque eso no es algo que se dice, es algo que él hace pero no sabe explicar, casi como si fuera el héroe de un animé. Ver a su novia con tanta fragilidad y debilidad lo dejó así: mudo. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de transmitirle toda esa energía que le caracteriza, toda esa confianza y optimismo que tenía en las batallas! Y es que las batallas, para él, más que un deber, son su forma de ver la vida, son su vocación, es lo que ama. Jamás podría ver una batalla como algo terrible, ni siquiera mientras va cuesta abajo.

Normalmente es ella la que asume las grandes responsabilidades e intenta resolver sus problemas de manera independiente y fue ella misma la que le enseñó a Ash cómo tenía que hacerle frente a sus desafíos. Pero, por alguna razón, hoy se levantó con otra mirada, es como si se hubiera levantado con el pie izquierdo y mirara las cosas con el vaso medio vacío. Necesita entrenar o, más que entrenar, necesita buscar la manera de compensar todas esas cosas que están en contra para que no le vayan a jugar una mala pasada al momento de presentarse, necesita sentirse apoyada y, sobre todo, que ese apoyo se materialice en algo.

"Gracias, Ash" susurra Misty mientras se siente mejor en los brazos de Ash. Él solo sonríe. Ella descansa en su pecho y sonríe, no está sola en este desafío, tiene a su novio, a quien siempre quiso que fuera su novio y que ahora lo es. Si Ash pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, ¿cómo ella no va a poder vencer a la Élite Cuatro?

Nuestros héroes duermen en la casa de Brock. Los Pokemons acuáticos de Misty están en un sector especial destinado a los tipo Agua, pues Lola –la madre de Brock- tenía que mantener a sus Pokemons en un lugar distinto del gimnasio. Antes de que todos durmieran, Brock examinó a cada Pokemon de Misty y le dio de su comida especial para Pokemons de agua, ellos la agradecieron infinitamente. Feebas, en tanto, recibió algunos pokebloques que aumentan la belleza del Pokemon.

Misty, en tanto, descansa más tranquila. Intenta comprender su angustia y busca, en sus sueños, la manera de poder atenuar las debilidades que produce tener solamente Pokemons de agua. Hasta hace poco, ella se creía capaz de hacer todo y vencer a todos, siempre había mantenido su humildad pese a ser la líder de gimnasio más temida de Kanto –incluso más que Sabrina o el Teniente Surge-, pero para ella fue casi chocar contra una muralla el darse cuenta de que se había (mal) acostumbrado al gimnasio, que nunca había pensado en cómo entrenar en campos de arena o tierra seca como se hacía en las batallas de la Élite –salvo, justamente, con Lorelei, donde se hace en campo de hielo y agua-. Y fue aún peor notar que muchos de sus Pokemons no podrían participar de las batallas. Ése era un problema de los entrenadores de Pokemons de agua: el acostumbrarse al agua, como líderes todos basan sus estrategias en el vital elemento.

**Locación: Gimnasio de la ciudad Pewter**

A la mañana siguiente, llega la hora de la verdad. Para poder hacer el evento lo más real posible, se le comentó a los entrenadores y a las personas de la ciudad sobre las batallas de exhibición que darían Forrest y Brock, contra Ash y Misty, respectivamente.

El gimnasio de ciudad Pewter, desde que Forrest comenzara a ser el líder oficial e indiscutido del mismo, había elevado su reputación y su nivel de dificultad. Si antes la gente se reía al ver un gimnasio de Pokemons de roca con pinturas raras o con piscina, ahora ha vuelto a ser ese temido y respetado gimnasio donde Brock recibía a sus retadores con un poderoso e intimidante Onix.

De todos modos, los atractivos de las exhibiciones para la gente de la ciudad son varios: hace mucho tiempo que la gente no tiene el agrado de ver un duelo de Brock, quien atiende el centro Pokemon de la ciudad. Tampoco, todos los días, pueden ver a la hermosa ex líder de la vecina ciudad de Cerulean, ni mucho menos pueden ver en acción a un semifinalista de la liga de Sinnoh y uno de los mejores entrenadores que han salido de Kanto.

**Batalla Ash vs Forrest**

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y el nuevo líder de gimnasio, Forrest, son los que abren la mañana de batallas de exhibición. El gimnasio tiene al resto de nuestros héroes y a ciudadanos de Pewter en las tribunas para observar.

"Este duelo será de tres contra tres Pokemons, sin límite de tiempo." dicta Brock como juez de la batalla.

"Me parece bien" dice Ash ya sacando una de sus pokebolas. Pikachu se encuentra en su hombro y, Lucario, a su lado.

Forrest saca tres pokebolas, las observa y lanza la primera que corresponde a un Onix. Se escuchan varios "oh" desde las tribunas, y cómo no, si tamaña criatura es la carta de presentación del gimnasio de Pokemons de roca. Ash, en tanto, sonríe y saca una Bola de Tracción, la lanza y muestra a Totodile.

Totodile entra al campo de roca bailando como de costumbre, lo que hace que algunos de los hermanos pequeños de Brock se ría.

"Comiencen" se oye con la voz de Brock

"Onix, usa ataque de Atadura" ordena Forrest de inmediato

"Totodile, ataca con Chorro de agua y esquívalo" indica Ash confiado

El ataque de Atadura hizo que recordara, inevitablemente, su primer duelo de gimnasio, contra Brock, hace ya casi siete años. En aquel entonces, Onix casi asfixió a Pikachu en la realización de este ataque, hoy con más experiencia sabe, entre otras cosas, que Totodile puede volar impulsándose con el Chorro de Agua y que los Onix son débiles contra la misma.

Totodile se mueve con gracia y apunta directamente un Chorro de Agua a Onix. El Pokemon de roca, con su cola, intenta tomar a Totodile para apretarlo pero le es imposible, debido a que Totodile, hábilmente, se sube al Pokemon y comienza a correr a través de él lanzándole el agua. El gemido de Onix hace retumbar el gimnasio.

x-x-x

"Ash partió bien, Totodile está sacando ventaja de su tipo" dice Max

Misty, por otra parte, también recuerda. La misma gradería, un Onix, Pikachu y su amado Ash, que en aquel entonces más que amado era solo terco y novato. Enseñarle a Ash que el agua tiene ventaja sobre la Roca y la Tierra, y que si deseaba cumplir sus metas debía trabajar duro. Ahora ve a su querido novio, en el mismo lugar, con el mismo Pikachu pero notablemente cambiado, su tono de voz ya no era tan infantil, se veía más guapo, tiene a Lucario quien le acompaña y es mucho más seguro de sí mismo y de sus habilidades. A diferencia del novato Ash de hace siete años, ahora él sí tiene experiencias de qué jactarse, sí sabe sobre los Pokemons tanto como ella.

x-x-x

"Onix, intenta tomarlo para hacer Atadura" indica Forrest

"Totodile, ataca con Hidropulso" ordena Ash

Una bola de agua sale desde la boca de Totodile y, con la corta distancia, revienta en el duro y seco cuerpo de Onix, quien nuevamente gime de dolor por el contacto con el agua. Forrest se ve impedido de usar Atadura con Totodile, por lo que decide hacer uso de otra estrategia.

"Onix, usa Excavar y sal cuando te diga" indica el ahora líder de gimnasio Pewter

El Pokemon serpiente de roca, como puede, se lanza contra el piso excavando y huyendo del agua. Totodile queda parado en la superficie. Ahora es Forrest quien tiene la ventaja al usar el campo de batalla a su favor.

"Totodile, acércate al hoyo y usa Chorro de Agua" indica Ash después de pensar un poco

El Pokemon de agua queda a unos pasos del hoyo y comienza a lanzar mucha agua. Onix, por su parte, varias veces hace el amague de salir y no sale al no poder encontrar el lugar donde se emplaza Totodile, claro, al estar cerca del primer hoyo es difícil poder detectarlo.

"Está cerca del hoyo, sal ya Onix y ataca con Tormenta de Arena" ordena Forrest

Onix súbitamente sale antes de que el agua de los túneles le alcance, al salir encuentra a Totodile lanzando agua al hoyo y desarrolla una fuerte Tormenta de Arena cegando el paso de Totodile y dañándole.

"Ahora Onix, tómalo y usa Atadura" indica Forrest

La tormenta de arena impide que Totodile pueda ver y esquivar la atadura. Onix lo toma y le aprisiona con fuerza. Segundos más tarde, la tormenta de arena desaparece y se puede ver la misma escena de hace siete años: Onix aprisionando al Pokemon de Ash.

"Totodile, intenta liberarte y usa Hidropulso" dice Ash

"Aprieta con más fuerza y luego lánzalo" ordena Forrest

Totodile reclama, forcejea e intenta hacer algo, pero escapar de un Onix es casi imposible. El Pokemon de roca después de apretujarlo con fuerza, lo lanza contra una de las rocas. Totodile queda tendido en el piso.

"Totodile" dice Ash preocupado por su Pokemon. Está a punto de regresarlo cuando comienza a brillar. La gente en las graderías se sorprende al poder ser parte de este espectáculo no planificado: Totodile está evolucionando.

x-x-x

"Totodile está…" dice uno de los hermanitos de Brock

"Evolucionando" dicen casi a coro el resto de los hermanitos

x-x-x

"¡Wow! Eres un Croconaw" dice Ash sacando su Pokedex para registrarlo.

**Pokedex: Croconaw. El Pokemon Gran Fauce. ****Tiene una mordida muy fuerte, si atrapa a un Pokémon, no le dejará marchar hasta que su entrenador se lo ordene. Cuando sus fauces se cierran sobre sus oponentes, puede que con el forcejeo se le parta alguno de sus 48 colmillos, pero le volverá a crecer.**

Croconaw al terminar de evolucionar se muestra con una mirada seria y mira con furia a Onix, quien increíblemente retrocede un poco y siente algo de temor.

"¿Por qué retrocedes, Onix?" pregunta Forrest sin entender

"Es el ataque Cara de Susto de Croconaw" aclara Brock a su hermano

"Croconaw, ¿qué te parece si haces un ataque de Hidropulso con todo tu poder?" dice Ash

"Onix, usa ataque Excavar y esquívalo" indica Forrest

Onix alcanza a evitar el ataque metiéndose de nuevo bajo tierra. En esta ocasión, Ash busca usar una nueva estrategia para poder hacerle frente a Onix.

"Croconaw, sube a una de las rocas" indica Ash mientras piensa.

Por la mente de Ash se puede ver la lógica de lo que ha sido la batalla. Croconaw atacando, Onix metiéndose bajo tierra y quedando a merced de lo que haga el Pokemon de Forrest. "_Tiene que haber una manera…" _se dice el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

Se escucha a Onix salir de la tierra muy cerca de donde está Croconaw.

"Ataca con Hidropulso" indica Ash rápidamente

"Cola de Hierro" ordena Forrest

La bola de agua avanza con fuerza hacia Onix quien se defiende usando Cola de Hierro para recibirla. Pese a la desventaja de tipo, el Pokemon serpiente de roca ha logrado usar el campo a su favor para compensar el hecho.

"Vamos a terminar, usa Cola de Hierro una vez más" dice Forrest

"Croconaw, esquívalo con Chorro de Agua y usa Hidropulso" dice Ash

Rápidamente Croconaw salta, usa Chorro de Agua contra el piso para impulsarse y ya a salvo de la Cola de Hierro ataca con Hidropulso apuntando a la cara de Onix. Da un golpe directo y Onix parece exhausto, pero no lo suficientemente débil como para caer rendido.

x-x-x

"No recuerdo que Onix fuera tan fuerte, Sceptile no demoró mucho en vencerlo" dice Max pensando

Misty, en tanto, observa a su novio y sonríe. "Vamos Ash, demuéstrale el poder de los Pokemons de agua" dice desde la gradería.

x-x-x

"Onix, usa Atadura" indica Forrest cambiando de estrategia

"Croconaw, usa Hidropulso una vez más" ordena Ash

Croconaw hace impactar un Hidropulso en Onix, pero no es suficiente. El Pokemon de roca lo aprisiona. El Pokemon acuático lejos de rendirse, comienza a enfurecerse.

"Croconaw, intenta escapar" dice Ash cuando Croconaw muerde inexplicablemente a Onix, se escucha el alarido del Pokemon serpiente de roca y, al liberar a Croconaw, se ve hielo en la zona mordida.

"Croconaw aprendió Colmillo de Hielo" dice Forrest sorprendido

"¡Muy bien, Croconaw!" felicita Ash para luego agregar "Terminemos con esto, usa Hidropulso"

"Onix, defiéndete con Cola de Hierro" dice Forrest

El Pokemon de Ash forma una bola gigante de agua que revienta en una de las rocas desviando la atención de Onix. El Pokemon de roca, sorprendido, luego recibe el segundo Hidropulso que estaba planeado para él, cayendo fuera de combate.

"Onix ya no puede continuar. Croconaw es el ganador" indica Brock

"Estuviste increíble, muchas gracias Onix" dice Forrest lamentándose por haber perdido el primer asalto. Una vez que regresa a Onix a su pokebola, saca otra y la lanza diciendo "Nidoqueen, es tu turno".

"Nidoqueen, eh" dice Ash sacando su Pokedex. No es que no haya visto un Nidoqueen en su vida, pero nunca está demás consultar.

**Pokedex: Nidoqueen. ****Nidoqueen tiene un cuerpo totalmente recubierto de escamas durísimas. Suele lanzar por los aires a sus rivales de los violentos golpes que les propina. Cuando se trata de defender a sus crías, alcanza su nivel máximo de fuerza.**

x-x-x

"Un Nidoqueen, vaya, sí que es un gran Pokemon" dice Misty admirando al poderoso Pokemon de tipo Veneno y Tierra.

"Nidoqueen es uno de los Pokemons más complicados, pues también tiene ataques de otros tipos" asegura Max

x-x-x

"Croconaw, regresa" dice Ash regresando a su Pokemon. Presiente que el tercer Pokemon es Rhyperior, por lo que prefiere guardar a Croconaw por si acaso y apostar por otro de sus Pokemons. "Donphan, sal ya".

Donphan se materializa en el duro campo de roca para enfrentarse a Nidoqueen, la gente en las graderías ve expectante el duelo. Lucario, por su parte, analiza el campo en silencio, observa cómo es la forma de las rocas y la dureza del suelo para sus futuros movimientos.

"Empiecen" indica Brock

"Nidoqueen, ataca con Avalancha de Rocas" ordena Forrest

"Donphan, usa Rizo Defensa" apunta Ash

El Pokemon hembra toma diversas rocas del gimnasio y las va lanzando una a una contra Donphan, quien resiste estoico los golpes de las rocas. El Pokemon de Ash no cede ni siquiera un centímetro ante los embates.

"Ahora Donphan, usa Rodada" ordena Ash

"Nidoqueen, espéralo y luego ya sabes qué hacer" indica el líder de gimnasio Pewter

Donphan va rodando a gran velocidad en dirección a Nidoqueen, cuando de repente el Pokemon de Forrest comienza a brillar con un color amarillo y la tierra empieza a abrirse. Donphan va perdiendo el control de la Rodada y se ve obligado a desenrollarse para quedar de forma normal, mientras tanto, el ataque de Nidoqueen va dañando al Pokemon de Ash.

"¿Y esto qué es?" pregunta Ash sorprendido

"Es Tierra Viva, uno de los ataques más fuertes de Nidoqueen" asume Forrest agregando "Ahora Nidoqueen, ataca con Avalancha de Rocas"

"Donphan, usa Rizo Defensa otra vez" indica Ash pensando "_No puedo usar Rodada porque Nidoqueen abrirá la tierra y desviará el ataque. Pero… Donphan también puede abrir la tierra_".

"Donphan, usa Rodada e impúlsate por una de las rocas" ordena Ash

"Nidoqueen, usa Tierra Viva" apunta Forrest sonriendo

El Pokemon de Ash se impulsa rápidamente y aprovecha algunas de las rocas curvas para elevarse por el aire y no ser afectado por el potente ataque de Nidoqueen.

"Ahora Donphan, cuando caigas una Terremoto" sonríe Ash

"Nidoqueen, usa Rayo de Hielo para impedirlo" ordena Forrest

"¿Rayo de Hielo?" se pregunta Ash sorprendido

Donphan logra realizar un potente ataque de Terremoto, el cual sacude todo el gimnasio y hace que todos se tambaleen. No obstante, Nidoqueen usando su cuerno logra apuntar el Rayo de Hielo contra Donphan congelándole parte de la trompa.

"Donphan, sale de ahí y usa Hiper Rayo" ordena Ash

"Nidoqueen, continúa con Rayo de Hielo" ordena Forrest

x-x-x

"Nidoqueen aprendió Rayo de Hielo para poder vencer a los Pokemons de planta que venían al gimnasio" agrega una de las hermanitas de Brock

"Es una estrategia bien pensada" dice Max agregando "Sirve para los Pokemons de hierba, voladores, de tierra y dragones".

"Según mi hermano, sirve para sorprender a los rivales, nadie se espera a que lo ataquen con hielo en un gimnasio de roca" comenta otro de los hermanitos de Brock

x-x-x

De nuevo en la batalla, Donphan, logra salir de ahí saltando y lanza un potente Hiper Rayo, el cual choca contra el Rayo de Hielo. El resultado es una explosión grotesca y mucho vapor de agua en el ambiente, el cual afecta indirectamente a ambos Pokemons.

"Ahora Donphan, usa ataque de Terremoto" ordena Ash

"Nidoqueen, usa tu cola y salta, luego haz Rayo de Hielo" indica Forrest

El movimiento es calcado a lo que hizo Gary con uno de sus Pokemons en la Liga de Johto. Claro, la maniobra, a su vez, es la misma que usa Ash a menudo con todos los Pokemons que pueden elevarse haciendo peso contra el piso. Anodadado el público ve cómo Nidoqueen se eleva por los aires y lanza su ataque de Rayo de Hielo, el cual congela a Donphan.

"Donphan, no…" dice Ash algo decepcionado

"Donphan no puede continuar. Nidoqueen es el ganador" dice Brock quedando uno a uno el encuentro. Ash regresa a Donphan a su pokebola y le agradece por su participación.

x-x-x

"Se nota que nos entretenemos viendo las batallas de ustedes" dice uno de los hermanitos de Brock

"Esa maniobra es la misma que hicieron contra Ash en Johto" puntualiza Max

"¿Cómo recuerdas tanto?" se pregunta sorprendida Misty

"Antes de viajar con Ash, May y Brock, me dedicaba a ver las batallas de los entrenadores y analizar sus estilos de batalla" responde Max

x-x-x

Ash mira atentamente el campo y mira a Lucario. "¿Quieres intentarlo, Lucario?" le pregunta con suavidad.

"Será una buena forma de empezar una batalla" señala Lucario dando unos pasos hacia adelante y quedando en pleno campo de batalla.

"Nidoqueen, vamos a ganar este duelo, ataca con Tierra Viva" indica Forrest

"Lucario, salta y ataca con Aura Esfera" ordena Ash

Lucario, en una muestra de gran capacidad física, salta quedando casi a la altura de las graderías y en el aire lanza numerosas Aura Esferas contra Nidoqueen mientras éste hace el ataque de Tierra Viva. Antes de caer, el Pokemon de color azul y negro realiza, a su criterio, la técnica de Detección, lo que le permite quedar sin daño alguno. Nidoqueen se muestra más cansado después de los impactos de los ataques de Lucario.

"Eso estuvo genial, Lucario" felicita Ash a su compañero. Pikachu, por su parte, también lo apoya.

"¡Nidoqueen! Ataca con Avalancha de Rocas" ordena Forrest

Lucario cierra sus ojos, a través del poder del aura y de su técnica de Detección, avanza raudo evitando una a una las rocas que Nidoqueen va lanzando.

"Lucario, ataca con Aura Esfera" indica Ash

"Nidoqueen usa Reflejo" ordena Forrest viendo como Lucario avanza

x-x-x

"No va a funcionar. Aura Esfera es un ataque especial y Reflejo protege de ataques físicos" asegura Max al tiempo en que la Aura Esfera rompe el Reflejo e impacta en Nidoqueen.

x-x-x

"Nidoqueen, ¡no!" dice Forrest cuando su Pokemon queda fuera de combate. Ash va dos a uno arriba. Brock indica a Ash como el ganador del asalto y Forrest regresa a su Pokemon.

"Ahora es tu turno, Rhyperior, ¡sal ya!" dice Forrest mostrando su último Pokemon

"Lucario, ¿quieres continuar?" pregunta Ash. Es cierto que los Lucarios suelen ser Pokemons bastante fuertes y hasta rudos, pero el Lucario de Sir Aaron y que ahora es de Ash prefiere la paz antes que la guerra, el usar sus poderes de aura para beneficiar a otros Pokemons más que para luchar, aunque entiende que éstas son más competencias deportivas que guerras encarnizadas como las que tuvo que luchar hace ya trescientos años. Es por esto que, desde ahora, quiere mostrarse más, poder ayudar a Ash y a Misty para que cumplan sus metas, poder hacer que como grupo se fortalezcan.

"Sí, Ash, continuaré" responde Lucario

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta Ash buscando una confirmación a ello. No desea incomodar a Lucario.

"Sí, no te preocupes" dice Lucario sonriéndole

"Rhyperior, ataca con Mega Cuerno" indica Forrest

"Lucario, esquívalo y ataca con Aura Esfera" apunta Ash

Rhyperior corre haciendo temblar al gimnasio con sus pisadas para poder ejecutar su ataque. Lucario, con gran agilidad, logra saltar y quedar encima del Pokemon de tierra y roca, lanza su primera Aura Esfera, la que impacta de lleno en el Pokemon de Forrest.

x-x-x

"Lucario es muy rápido" dice uno de los hermanitos de Brock

"Y también es muy poderoso" señala Max contento de ver a Lucario en batalla. Mewtwo, por su parte, también se encuentra en las graderías observando, ver a su compañero y amigo en batalla le hace ver lo mejor de él, si ya admiraba a Lucario por su paz interior y su nobleza de espíritu, ahora también lo hacía por su fuerza, quizás no tenga los poderes psíquicos de Mewtwo ni sea tan fuerte como él, pero no deja de ser admirable el poder que proyecta y la confianza que tiene en sus capacidades, confianza que no es sinónimo de arrogancia como lo fue para Mewtwo en sus primeros tiempos.

x-x-x

"Rhyperior, ataca con Rompe Rocas" ordena Forrest

"Lucario, usa Aura Esfera" indica Ash

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta conoce la forma de luchar usando Lucarios y Riolus, pero no sabe qué técnicas puede usar Lucario en estos momentos, sólo sabe que tiene Aura Esfera y Detección, pero desconoce el resto de los ataques que tiene su Pokemon.

La roca gigante que lanza Rhyperior choca contra la Aura Esfera formando una enorme explosión y cientos de miles de fragmentos de roca que salen como proyectiles hacia el campo. Rhyperior aún no muestra, siquiera, signos de cansancio. Lucario, a su vez, se muestra bastante confiado.

"Rhyperior usa Mega Cuerno una vez más" apunta Forrest

"Lucario, esquívalo y ataca con Aura Esfera" ordena Ash

Rhyperior nuevamente va a la carga y Lucario le esquiva dándole otro golpe con Aura Esfera. La batalla se ve notablemente cuesta arriba para Forrest, pues Lucario usa las rocas para moverse e ir esquivando los distintos ataques que le mandan. Lucario aún no recibe un solo golpe de Rhyperior y él ya lleva más de un par de Aura Esferas recibidas como golpes directos. Tiene que cambiar de estrategia.

"Rhyperior, ataca con Tierra Viva" indica Forrest

El Pokemon de roca comienza a brillar, el campo de piedras y rocas comienza a brillar y a partirse. Ash intenta pensar en una manera para que Lucario no reciba daño por el ataque, pero no tiene que pensar mucho al ver lo que Lucario hace. En sus manos se forma un bastón largo, el cual clava en una de las rocas y él se para en la punta cerrando sus ojos.

x-x-x

"Eso es…" dice Misty intentando ver qué técnica está usando Lucario

"Hueso Veloz" completa Max

x-x-x

Ash sonríe al ver cómo Lucario usa el Hueso Veloz, técnica que también conocía el Lucario de Maylene. Rhyperior, por más que sacude la tierra, no puede botar o desequilibrar a Lucario, quien con sus ojos cerrados y su tranquilidad logra mantenerse inmune al ataque.

"Lucario, ataca con Aura Esfera" indica Ash

"Rhyperior, usa Rompe Rocas" ordena Forrest

Lucario, sin abrir sus ojos, usando la visión de aura, forma una Aura Esfera, lo que provoca la expectación del público presente. Rhyperior lanza una roca gigante en dirección a Lucario. El Pokemon de color azul y negro salta esquivándola y lanza su Aura Esfera acertándole a Rhyperior. El Pokemon de Forrest, después de aquel ataque, cae fuera de combate.

"Rhyperior ya no puede continuar. Lucario y Ash son los ganadores" señala Brock

Lucario, una vez terminada la batalla, abre sus ojos y observa el gimnasio. El campo de las rocas partido por los ataques de Tierra Viva de Nidoqueen y Rhyperior, su rival caído y el público. La sonrisa de Misty y Max, la mezcla de admiración y pena con la que miran los hermanitos de Brock, la admiración que proyecta el resto del público, que no supera las cincuenta o sesenta personas pues Pewter igual no es una ciudad tan grande como Cerulean. También mira a Mewtwo y lo ve casi sonriendo, lo que interpreta como una buena señal.

El Pokemon luchador hace una suerte de reverencia y queda al lado de Ash, quien lo felicita y le agradece. "Fue una buena batalla, Lucario. No sabía que podías usar Hueso Veloz" dice el entrenador sonriendo.

Ash y Forrest se dan la mano, y se retiran prometiéndose una revancha. Ahora son Misty y Brock, ambos ex líderes de gimnasio de sus respectivas ciudades, los que lucharán. Las reglas se mantienen en todo caso y el árbitro del encuentro será Forrest.

**Batalla Misty vs Brock**

"El siguiente encuentro será entre Brock, ex líder del gimnasio Pewter y actual doctor del centro Pokemon, y Misty, ex líder del gimnasio Cerulean. Las reglas son las mismas, será una batalla de tres contra tres sin límite de tiempo, que empiece la batalla" dice Forrest

"Sudowoodo, yo te elijo" dice Brock mostrando a uno de sus Pokemons más alegres.

"En ese caso, Staryu, es tu turno" dice Misty mostrando a uno de sus primeros Pokemons

"Staryu, vamos a comenzar, usa Chorro de Agua" indica Misty

"Sudowoodo, esquívalo y usa Mímica" dice Brock

Staryu apunta su Chorro de Agua a Sudowoodo, el Pokemon con apariencia de árbol salta y lanza un Chorro de Agua contra Staryu, lo que descoloca a Misty y sorprende, en parte, a los que miran el encuentro.

"Staryu, ataca con Rapidez" apunta Misty

"Sudowoodo, embiste con Doble Filo" dice Brock

Staryu comienza a lanzar estrellas al Pokemon de roca, quien avanza en su ataque mientras las recibe. Sudowoodo no percibe mucho daño por el ataque, logra acercarse a Staryu y le da un fuerte golpe que lo lanza hacia el aire.

"Staryu, usa Giro Rápido y luego Rayo Burbuja" insiste Misty

"Sudowoodo usa Mímica" ordena Brock

El Pokemon de Misty se incorpora en el aire haciendo un Giro Rápido, va en dirección de Sudowoodo y una vez que deja de girar lanza el Rayo Burbuja. Sudowoodo repele el ataque con una mímica de Rayo Burbuja, lo que genera una explosión de burbujas en el campo de roca. Misty nota algo y tiene una idea para ganar este asalto.

"Sudowoodo, ahora ve y usa Doble Filo" indica Brock

"Staryu, gira y usa Rayo Burbuja mientras giras" ordena Misty

El resultado de la orden fue casi un contraescudo natural, Staryu se eleva por los aires y lanza su ataque de Rayo Burbuja en todas las direcciones posibles. Sudowoodo no logra dar en el blanco con su ataque de Doble Filo y, peor aún, recibe de lleno cientos de burbujas. Staryu mantiene el ataque durante varios minutos hasta que Sudowoodo cae rendido.

"Sudowoodo no puede continuar. Staryu es el ganador" indica Forrest

Brock sonríe, agradece a Sudowoodo y lo regresa a su pokebola. El duelo va uno a cero para Misty. Los asistentes saben que Misty tiene la ventaja de tipo y saben lo experimentada que es, no obstante, Brock sabe cómo combatir Pokemons de agua en el campo de ciudad Pewter y ya ha demostrado sus dotes derrotando a su propia mamá para que el gimnasio quedara tal como lo conocemos, por lo que la gente de la ciudad aún no da por perdida la batalla.

"Marshtomp, es tu turno" dice Brock mostrando a uno de sus Pokemons más carismáticos. Misty mantendrá a Staryu en la batalla.

"Comiencen" dice Forrest

"Staryu, ve y ataca con Chorro de Agua" dice Misty

"Marshtomp, ataca tú también con Chorro de Agua" dice Brock

Los dos Chorros de Agua chocan quedando empatados. Marshtomp avanza hacia Staryu mientras Misty pide a Staryu que se repliegue.

"Staryu, elévate y usa Rapidez" dice Misty

"Marshtomp, usa Protección y luego ataca con Hidropulso" dice Brock

Staryu lanza sus estrellas contra Marshtomp, quien genera una capa verde que le protege e impide que el ataque de Staryu le haga daño. Marshtomp, después, hace una bola de agua y la hace reventar en el campo de roca generando una ola que arrastra a Staryu y le provoca serios daños. De todos modos, el Pokemon estrella de mar se levanta y continúa dispuesto para la batalla.

"Staryu, ataca con Rayo Burbuja" indica Misty

"Marshtomp, usa Hidropulso otra vez" ordena Brock

Marshtomp repite la maniobra, genera una bola de agua y la hace reventar en el campo de roca. Staryu lanza, mientras tanto, su ataque de Rayo Burbuja a Marshtomp antes de recibir la siguiente orden de Misty.

"Esquiva la ola, usa Giro Rápido y Rayo Burbuja" apunta Misty

Staryu se eleva evitando el golpe de la ola, comienza a girar y mientras gira lanza su Rayo Burbuja dándole directamente a Marshtomp y mojando las rocas del campo de batalla. Brock sonríe, tiene una idea.

"Marshtomp, usa Disparo de Lodo" ordena Brock

"Repele con Chorro de Agua, Staryu" indica Misty

Marshtomp no lanza uno, sino varios Disparos de Lodo, el primero es neutralizado por el Chorro de Agua, pero los siguientes le llegan directamente a Staryu, quien cae debilitado.

"Staryu ya no puede continuar. Marshtomp es el ganador" dice Forrest

x-x-x

"Brock maneja muy bien a sus Pokemons" dice Max contento por el desempeño mostrado por el doctor y criador

"Y qué esperabas, Brock siempre fue muy bueno para estas cosas" agrega Ash ya en las tribunas

x-x-x

"Staryu, diste una gran batalla, muchas gracias" dice Misty regresándole a su pokebola. La pelirroja ahora tiene el gran dilema de elegir alguno de sus Pokemons para el combate. Están disponibles Corsola, Psyduck, Tentacruel y Gyarados, pues Feebas no puede luchar en tierra… ¡hey, sí lo ha hecho! Sería una apuesta arriesgada, pero podría intentarlo, Feebas necesita experiencia, pokebloques y mucha dedicación para convertirse en un Milotic. De todos modos, no arriesgaría la integridad de su Pokemon para probarlo, así que le descarta y decide continuar con uno de sus Pokemons favoritos.

"Sal Corsola" dice Misty mostrando al Pokemon coral

"Marshtomp versus Corsola, ¡comiencen!" dice Forrest

"Marshtomp, usa Disparo de Lodo" dice Brock

"Corsola, ataca con Cañón de Picos" indica Misty

Los disparos de lodo y las púas chocan neutralizándose en medio del campo de batalla. Brock ve que el combate está muy parejo y decide tomar la iniciativa.

"Marshtomp ataca con Hidropulso y luego usa Disparo de Lodo" apunta Brock

"Corsola, usa Escudo Espejo" dice Misty

El Pokemon coral recibe la ola de Hidropulso de lleno y logra devolver parte del ataque con Escudo Espejo, el que impacta en Marshtomp mientras lanza sus Disparos de Lodo. Al terminar las maniobras, ambos Pokemons quedan fuera de combate, siendo uno de los asaltos más cortos. Los expectadores quedan sorprendidos por ello.

"Marshtomp y Corsola no pueden continuar" dice Forrest

Ambos líderes están empatados, Brock tiene a Crobat, Ludicolo, Geodude, Golem, Croagunk, Blissey y Forretress para continuar, pero decide apelar a la tradición y poner a su primer Pokemon: Steelix.

Misty, en tanto, analizando las opciones que Brock puede ocupar y notando que tanto Steelix como Forretress resisten sin problemas los ataques venenosos, decide poner en el campo de batalla a su Pokemon más querido y fiel: Gyarados.

"Steelix / Gyarados, yo te elijo" dicen a coro Brock y Misty

El Pokemon serpiente de acero se muestra con sus 9 metros de altura y casi 400 kilos de peso. Al otro lado, el temido Gyarados ruge intimidando no sólo a Steelix, sino que al resto del público que no le conoce. El campo de roca no le afecta en nada a Gyarados, quien ya luchó en un ambiente similar contra Regirock en el Árbol del Comienzo.

x-x-x

"Steelix contra Gyarados, este duelo sí que va a estar bueno" dice Max entusiasmado

x-x-x

"Comiencen" dice Forrest

"Steelix, ataca con Lanza Rocas" ordena Brock

"Gyarados, usa Hidro Bomba ya" afirma Misty

Steelix levanta algunas rocas del gimnasio con su cola y las va lanzando contra Gyarados. El Pokemon acuático con su Hidro Bomba las pulveriza a la brevedad y un potente chorro de agua choca contra la cabeza de Steelix.

"Steelix, usa Excavar" indica Brock

"Gyarados ataca con Hidro Bomba" dice Misty

Steelix se eleva para poder romper el piso y, en el intertanto, recibe el ataque de Gyarados. De todos modos, el Pokemon serpiente de acero logra meterse debajo de la superficie para protegerse de los ataques de Gyarados. El Pokemon de Misty queda esperando a que Steelix se muestre para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

"Steelix, sal ya y usa Atadura" indica Brock

Steelix hace el amague de salir en varias ocasiones, y sale solamente cuando está debajo de Gyarados. El golpe que le dio Steelix a Gyarados fue terrible y, posteriormente, el Pokemon de acero aprisionó con fuerza al fiel Pokemon de Misty. El ataque de Atadura hace que Gyarados gima y se enfurezca.

"Gyarados, usa Lanzallamas" ordena Misty

"Steelix, no dejes que lo haga, Aliento de Dragón ya" indica Brock

El fuego y el aliento de dragón chocan a corta distancia provocando una gran explosión. Gyarados, de todas formas, continúa lanzando fuego para poder safarse del apretón de Steelix. El Pokemon de Brock recibe el fuego directamente y gime de dolor ante ello, soltando a Gyarados.

"Ahora, Gyarados, usa Hidro Bomba" dice Misty

"Steelix, usa Aliento de Dragón" ordena Brock

Ambos ataques colisionan generándose mucho vapor de agua y humedad en el ambiente, lo que favorece a Gyarados. El Pokemon de agua ruge intimidando a Steelix nuevamente y lanza un ataque de Lanzallamas contra Steelix que da directamente en él.

"Steelix, repélelo con Lanza Rocas" dice Brock

"Hidro Bomba, Gyarados" dice Brock

La Hidro Bomba de Gyarados pulveriza las rocas que Steelix le lanza y da directamente en Steelix, el Pokemon de acero cae e intenta incorporarse a la batalla, pero falla. Misty gana la batalla de exhibición por tres a dos.

"Steelix ya no puede pelear. Gyarados y Misty son los ganadores" dice Forrest

Una vez terminada la batalla, el temible Gyarados se pone cerca de su entrenadora y celebran juntos su victoria. Misty lo regresa a su pokebola y sonriente le agradece a Brock por la batalla.

"Fue una gran batalla" dice Brock regresando a su pokebola y saludando a Misty

"Así es, se nota que haz hecho un gran trabajo con tus Pokemons, Brock, como siempre" señala Misty

Ya con ambos encuentros finalizados, el público se va de las graderías rumbo a sus casas o a algún lugar donde puedan almorzar. Misty se siente más contenta después de su victoria, a pesar de tener ventaja de tipo, luchar contra Brock nunca ha sido algo fácil, Staryu pudo desarrollar un contraescudo improvisado con Giro Rápido y Rayo Burbuja, lo que con más entrenamiento también podría funcionar para otros ataques; y Gyarados demostró que puede derrotar sin mayores problemas a Pokemons de acero como Steelix, aún estando fuera del agua, lo que le da ciertas garantías.

Ash, en tanto, pudo ver a su Totodile evolucionar en Croconaw y pudo luchar por primera vez con Lucario como su Pokemon, lo que a todas luces es un gran comienzo para este nuevo viaje.

Nuestros héroes, después de recibir la atención tanto de Brock como de su familia, deciden partir a Pueblo Paleta para reencontrarse con el profesor Oak. Para ello, sacan de sus pokebolas a Pidgeot, Staraptor y Altaria, y entre todos se van volando al pueblo donde nació y se crío Ash. Lo que no saben nuestros protagonistas, es que cierto personaje especial también se encuentra trabajando en el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Ésta y otras aventuras se verán en los siguientes capítulos. **Esta historia continuará…**

/

Harto tiempo ha pasado, a fines de mayo publiqué el último capítulo y al fin pude darme el tiempo de hacer éste. No es que tiempo no haya tenido, pero la inspiración no me bajaba y preferí esperar para poder hacer un capítulo a la altura de ustedes :). Espero que les haya gustado, se vienen nuevas aventuras, más re-encuentros con Pokemons y notarán que ya el entrenamiento de Misty tiene que ser algo concreto y palpable, algo real y no sólo lindas palabras, pues Misty con sus Pokemons tal como están, probablemente podría vencer a la Élite por separado, pero sería muy difícil el que lo hiciera de forma consecutiva.

Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea de cuándo vaya a publicar la continuación, la otra vez pensé que demoraría un mes y terminé demorando poquito menos de dos meses, así que no prometo plazos, pero sí prometo que la historia continúa en un plazo razonable y que terminará, de eso no tengan dudas queridos lectores. Para no dejarlos tan expectantes, en mi perfil iré poniendo los avances que llevo en el capítulo de continuación, cosa de que sepan más menos cuando publicaré (normalmente son entre 10 y 13 mil palabras).

**Antes de pasar a los reviews, quisiera que me dieran ideas para cuando Ash y Misty estén en Johto, ¿alguna ciudad o capítulo que quisieran que haga? ¿algún encuentro con algún entrenador o algo por el estilo?** Ya por trama hay hartos Pokemons que deben regresar tanto a Ash como a Misty, y hartos líderes de gimnasio a los que deberán retar para entrenarse, por eso quería saber sus inquietudes, algunas ideas de capítulos para Johto o qué sé yo. Finalmente, ahora paso a los reviews.

- Anonimobluewater: Me alegro que te gusten mis fics, intenté que este capítulo valiera la espera. Hartos saludos y estaré esperando a que sigas leyendo :D

- Kasumi Mist: Muchas gracias por darte el tiempito de leer, somos varios los que no hemos actualizado en razón del tiempo y la contingencia, espero que todo ande súper bien por allá, muchos saludos y abrazos!

- Ryu Ninetales: No sé si vaya a poner a Cresselia para Ash, porque igual ahora se moverá por Johto y nada más, así que no prometo nada pero veré si es que puedo involucrar una historia con ese Pokemon.

- Lore: Gracias Lore por ser una de las posteadoras y lectoras fieles, como sé de muchos y muchas que leen esta y otras historias. Ojalá te guste el capítulo, saludos!

- Toaneo07: Se vienen muchos más entrenadores de temporadas pasadas así que no te preocupes, hartos saludos y ojalá te agrade el capítulo

- Savoxgut: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y créeme, yo también llegué por mero accidente a este lugar jajaja. Ojalá la espera no haya sido tan aburrida y que te guste el capítulo de ahora. Mis saludos y gracias por darte el tiempito de dejar un review :D

- Naliaselenti: Me alegra ver que mi fanfic tiene el mismo efecto que tuvieron otros en mí, y no me parece que sea ingrato el no dejar un review antes :D, hay gente que lee y le agrada pero que no siente esa necesidad por dejarlo, yo te agradezco por hacerlo. Muchos saludos y buenas vibras :D

- Belén: Ya lo terminé oh, así que no lesees más.

**Cualquier comentario, tomatazo, halago, sugerencia o reclamo hágala acá abajo. ¡Su comentario es (como) mi salario!**


	23. Unos van, otros vienen Parte 1

**Capítulo 22 – Unos van, otros vienen (Parte 1)  
**

**(Ash / Misty / Brock / Max / Lucario / Mewtwo)**

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, verían esta historia como una última temporada y no como un fanfiction más.

Para tener en consideración, querido/estimado lector:

- "Normal" = habla de un personaje

- "_Cursiva_" = pensamiento de un personaje

**Respecto al fanfic/historia**:

A estas alturas ya se saben de memoria lo que viene (o, probablemente se lo salten y después del primer capítulo no se hayan dado la flojera de leerlo): La idea de este fanfic es mencionar crónicas y situaciones importantes que ocurren en los viajes de nuestros protagonistas (Ash - Misty), abordar también algunos personajes secundarios (Mewtwo, Max, Brock, Ho-Oh y la lista se irá haciendo más larga cada vez que incluya más personajes) y cómo, debido al destino, terminarán reuniéndose para cumplir sus sueños o anhelos.

/

**Locación: Laboratorio del Profesor Oak**

Después de un entretenido viaje desde ciudad Pewter a Pueblo Paleta volando, nuestros héroes aterrizan en lo que es el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Pidgeot, Staraptor, Altaria y Mewtwo son quienes conducen los vuelos de Ash, Misty, Max y Lucario respectivamente.

Al llegar a los tiernos pastos del laboratorio, lo primero que se escucha no es sino la clásica estampida de Pokemons que vienen a ver a Ash. La manada de Tauros arremete para saludar a su entrenador y se lo lleva, atrás de los Pokemons con forma de toro, aparecen Heracross, Butterfree, Quilava, Infernape, Noctowl, entre otros más. Una vez que Ash logra montar uno de sus Tauros –o sea, después de dar enésimas vueltas- y éstos se calman, aprovecha de sacar al resto de sus Pokemons: Buizel, Croconaw, Donphan y Meganium.

Los Pokemons de Ash se sorprendieron al ver a Croconaw evolucionado, claro, casi todos menos Meganium que estaba arriba del entrenador manifestándole su afecto. A la distancia, Misty, Max, Mewtwo y Lucario observan la escena.

"Siempre los Pokemons de Ash lo han recibido de esa manera" ríe la entrenadora de Pokemons de agua

Mewtwo sonríe y se sorprende, ya había dimensionado el cariño que Ash tenía por sus Pokemons y viceversa, lo mismo pasa con Lucario; ambos miran extrañados pero felices. Noctowl volaba en círculos arriba de Ash, quien estaba en el suelo gracias a Meganium. Ya una vez que Meganium lo dejó libre, atrajo a los Pokemons que estaban ahí para presentar a Mewtwo y a Lucario.

"Chicos, tenemos dos nuevos compañeros, no son mis Pokemons pero están a mi cuidado, ellos son Mewtwo y Lucario" dice Ash contento

El resto de los Pokemons saluda de manera amable y cortés, normalmente el resto de los Pokemons mira con extrañeza o recelo a Mewtwo, pero acá puede sentir el afecto que también le proporciona el grupo humano de Ash. Lucario, en tanto, jamás había compartido tanto con otros Pokemons en su vida pasada.

Misty y Max aprovecharon de liberar a sus Pokemons en la reserva para que pudieran descansar y compartir con los demás. Para ello, la pelirroja fue hacia el estanque para sacar a Feebas, Staryu y Corsola. Psyduck no puede nadar y, tanto Gyarados como Tentacruel podrían asustar a los otros Pokemons. Max, por su parte, liberó a Gengar, Sceptile, Gardevoir, Altaria y Camerupt. A Lanturn lo dejó en la zona de la laguna junto con los Pokemons de Misty.

"¿Siempre es así la llegada a este lugar?" pregunta Lucario sorprendido

"No, normalmente llegamos primero a la casa de Ash, pero como veníamos volando, era más seguro aterrizar aquí" asegura Misty

"Es cierto, ahora tenemos que ver al profesor Oak" indica el entrenador oriundo de Pueblo Paleta

El grupo camina por las escaleras hasta llegar al laboratorio del profesor. Tocan la puerta un par de veces pero no reciben una respuesta inmediata.

"Qué raro. Al parecer no hay nadie. ¿Y Tracey no estará?" pregunta Max confundido

"Intenta otra vez, Ash" dice Misty

"¡Aló! ¿Hay alguien?" pregunta Ash tocando la puerta y agregando más adelante "¿Profesor Oak? ¿Tracey?"

"Hola chicos, ¡qué gusto verlos!" dice el profesor Oak, estando atrás de ellos.

"¡Profesor! ¿Pero usted no debería estar adentro?" pregunta Ash rascándose la cabeza

Más atrás está Tracey quien llega con un manojo de llaves, algo acelerado. Le acompaña también el Bulbasaur de Ash quien se muestra contento al ver llegar al joven de pelo negro.

"Nos quedamos afuera, no podemos abrir la puerta y no encuentro la llave" dice Tracey preocupado

"¿Cómo fue que quedaron afuera?" pregunta Misty sin poder entender aún

"Lo que ocurre es que, mientras revisábamos algunos Pokemons, recibimos una videollamada desde ciudad Pewter donde Brock nos avisó que vendrían para acá" comenta Tracey levantando el dedo índice y haciendo memoria "Por eso, junto a Bulbasaur buscamos a tus Pokemons para avisarles y que los recibieran".

"Yo también fui a buscar algunos de tus Pokemons para avisarles, el problema está en que se nos quedaron las llaves adentro porque nos avisó hace muy poco" dice el profesor Oak recurriendo también al tic de rascarse la cabeza

"Probablemente el viento cerró la puerta y quedamos afuera" termina de explicar Tracey

"¡Vaya! Con razón mis Pokemons sabían que vendría, normalmente me reciben una vez que yo lo saludo a usted, profesor, no al revés" ríe Ash

Mewtwo se incorpora a la conversación después de ser un espectador durante todo este rato. "Podría usar mi poder psíquico para abrir la cerradura, así no necesitarán de una persona que les abra o rompa la puerta" sugiere.

"¡Es una excelente idea!" dice Max con entusiasmo

"Eso sí, tiene que ser un movimiento suave, la cerradura/chapa está algo mala" comenta Tracey con un poco de vergüenza

Mewtwo extiende una de sus manos, sus ojos adquieren el brillo azul característico de un ataque Psíquico y, con mucha sutileza va moviendo el mecanismo de la cerradura/chapa para abrirla. En menos de lo que un Muk cariñoso se abalanza sobre cierto entrenador, la puerta queda abierta y, nuestros héroes por fin pueden entrar al laboratorio.

El profesor, Tracey, Ash, Misty, Max, Mewtwo, Lucario y Bulbasaur entran en las dependencias del laboratorio. Bulbasaur se acerca a Ash y le saluda cariñosamente.

"Bulbasaur, no te había visto con el resto de los Pokemons, me alegra verte" dice Ash

"Sí, Bulbasaur y el resto de tus Pokemons te extrañan siempre, Ash" agrega Tracey

"Por eso se ponen tan contentos cuando vienes" dice Oak

"Claro, son mis amigos" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza

Como de costumbre, Mewtwo y Lucario son presentados también al profesor Oak y Tracey. El primero se mostraba sorprendido no solo por el poder psíquico de Mewtwo, sino por el parecido con Mew y porque nunca había sabido de su existencia. En tanto que Tracey se sentía maravillado por poder ver en persona a un Lucario, siendo un Pokemon tan difícil de encontrar y de una región tan lejana como Sinnoh.

"¡Un Lucario! ¿Me permites dibujarte?" pregunta Tracey

"Claro, si tú quieres" señala Lucario con modestia

"¡Habló!" exclaman tanto el profesor Oak como Tracey

"Claro, Mewtwo y Lucario tienen la capacidad de hablar con los humanos" explica Ash

"Pero los Lucarios suelen hablar en su propio idioma, es algo sorprendente" dice Tracey

"Es una larga historia" replica Lucario

El observador Pokemon realiza un boceto donde dibuja a Mewtwo y a Lucario, después de realizarlo con extrema precisión, se los muestra a ambos, quienes sorprendidos pueden ver todas sus facciones y detalles.

"Dibujas muy bien" dice Mewtwo sonriendo

"No conocía a personas que pudieran realizar ese tipo de trabajos" dice Lucario intentando recordar Rota. En aquella época había pintores, pero nunca había visto a alguien realizar dibujos tan buenos sobre los Pokemons.

"Muchas gracias" dice Tracey de manera modesta

"Oye Ash, ¿fuiste ya donde tu madre?" pregunta Oak

"No, aún no, tengo que ir a verla" replica Ash algo avergonzado

"Te lo decimos porque, después de contarle lo que Brock nos dijo, tu mamá nos invitó a una cena para recibirlos en la tarde" indica Tracey

"¿Una cena? ¡Qué rico! Hace tiempo que no veo a la señora Ketchum" dice Misty contenta aunque también algo nerviosa, bien en el fondo. En realidad, son sentimientos encontrados, durante todos estos años Misty siempre se ha sentido súper querida y apoyada en la casa de Ash, pero le da cierta vergüenza la idea de decirle a la mamá de su amado novio que ya no es tan solo su amiga y compañera de viajes, sino que su pareja. No deja de ser tragicómico considerando las múltiples veces en que soñó algo así, poder estar en pareja con Ash, poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, poder abrazarlo y ser cariñosa con él sin sentir que le despreciarían o no le corresponderían tan grande afecto.

"¡Tenemos tantas aventuras que contar!" dice Max con especial énfasis en lo de contar. Hasta el momento, casi todas las personas que conocían en común a Ash y a Misty nunca se sorprendían cuando sabían del noviazgo. "_Siempre lo supe_", "_era cosa de verlos_", "_eran el uno para el otro_" … bueno, no eran esas frases textuales, pero todos coincidían en que era algo normal. A pesar de que los ha visto en acción y ha podido comprobar cómo se quieren, aún no se imagina dentro de su cabeza ¿cómo fue que el resto sabía eso? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo se comportaban Ash y Misty en sus viajes? Mucho antes de que él lo hubiese visto perder en la liga Johto y que le acompañara en su viaje.

"Sí, y mucho por entrenar" comenta Misty para salir rápido del paso

"Oh, es cierto" comenta Ash pensando

"¿En qué estás pensando, Ash?" cuestiona la pelirroja

"Que antes de entrenar deberíamos comer, vamos donde mi mamá, aprovechamos de dejar nuestras cosas, tenemos la cena y mañana entrenamos" sugiere Ash

"¡Ash!" discute Misty

"¡Está bien! Creo que Ash tiene razón, además, ¿Por qué no aprovechan el rancho del laboratorio para entrenar y descansar con sus Pokemons?" comenta el profesor Oak

"Es una buena idea, profesor" dice Ash para salvarse

"Está bien, pero mañana prométeme que entrenaremos" indica la pelirroja

"Te lo prometo" dice Ash algo avergonzado

"Bien, ¿vamos dónde la señora Ketchum?" pregunta Misty de la nada después de un rápido cambio de humor

"Vamos" dicen al unísono Ash y Max.

Nuestros héroes caminan por las apacibles callecitas de Pueblo Paleta, rumbo a la casa de Delia Ketchum. Durante el trayecto, Max se adelanta a los otros no porque lo quisiera, sino porque Ash y Misty están caminando algo más lento de lo normal. No se están besando ni haciendo cosas por el estilo, solo quieren alargar lo máximo posible el trayecto, ¿será que Ash también tiene un poco de pudor ante la nueva situación que vive?

Ya en casa, Ash toca la puerta para pasar, sin embargo, apenas toca, la puerta se abre. Ingresan a la casa.

"Hola mamá. Ya llegamos" dice Ash esperando una respuesta, mas nadie contesta.

Avanzan por el interior de la casa hasta llegar al patio, donde encuentran a Delia trabajando en su jardín. también ayuda podando algunas flores y regando otras tantas.

"Chicos, ¡qué bueno que llegaron!" dice la madre de Ash alegre

"Hola señora Ketchum" saluda Misty, luego Max hace lo mismo

Mewtwo y Lucario observan la situación de manera diferente. El primero, como saben, ha vivido ya en laboratorios, cuevas, islas perdidas, gimnasios Pokemons, barcos y centros Pokemons, pero en la casa de Ash no. Es parte de lo que vio en una de sus premoniciones, el vivir con Ash y ser parte de su equipo, ser su amigo. En el pequeño lapso de tiempo que transcurrió desde que entraron por la puerta y terminaron viendo a la señora Ketchum en el jardín, no pudo sentir otra cosa que amabilidad, la casa no es precisamente una mansión o algo gigantesco, es acogedora y sencilla, tal como su entrenador.

Lucario, por su parte, acostumbrado a vivir en un castillo enorme y servir a un fiel caballero, se ve un poco descolocado al principio, justamente por esa sencillez. No es algo que le desagrade, de hecho, la idea le parece bastante buena, pero sabe que será un largo proceso de adaptación, casi tan largo como el que ha debido hacer para acostumbrarse a esta nueva época.

"¿Y esos Pokemons?" pregunta Delia contenta

"Mamá, él es Mewtwo, un Pokemon psíquico" dice Ash indicando a Mewtwo "Y él es Lucario, un Pokemon que tiene habilidades de aura" comenta el entrenador.

"Y no te olvides de Pika Pika, un Pikachu muy especial" dice Max teniéndolo en sus brazos

"¡Wow! Seguramente tienen muchas historias que contar" dice Delia entusiasmada agregando "Por cierto, invité al profesor Oak y a Tracey para cenar en la noche"

"Algo de eso supimos" ríe Max

Nuestros héroes dejan sus cosas en la casa, Mewtwo y Lucario se sienten bastante contentos por la acogida, la mamá de Ash se ve parecida a su hijo: amable, cariñosa, acogedora. Ash y Misty suben al cuarto del primero para dejar la mochila y una que otra cosa.

"Oye Ash, ¿le contaremos a tu mamá que somos novios?" pregunta Misty algo dudosa

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" dice Ash con naturalidad, no entiende la pregunta

"¿Tú crees que tu mamá se pondrá contenta con la noticia?" pregunta Misty otra vez, sintiéndose algo insegura. Es la parte ingrata de toda relación de pareja, quizás incluso más complicada que hacerle saber tus sentimientos a esa otra persona: decirle a los papás de esa persona. Misty no tiene muchas razones para sentirse insegura, la señora Ketchum la quiere como a una hija, ella misma le ha enseñado algunas recetas de cocina a la pelirroja –aunque claramente su talento es batallar, no cocinar tal como se demuestra una vez en que Brock enfermó y ella tuvo que cocinar (EP195)- y siempre le ha permitido quedarse en la casa cuando viene para visitar a Ash, incluso deja que duerma en el cuarto de él y no en el de visitas. Pero, de todas formas, con el 99,9% de posibilidades de que la señora Ketchum se sienta contenta por la novia que su hijo tiene, siempre queda ese 0,1% que da inseguridad.

"Obvio" dice Ash restándole importancia al asunto. En realidad, él no entiende a qué apunta su novia con estas preguntas. Claro, él probablemente no tendrá que presentarse ante nadie, ni que esto fuera un fanfic para aceptar como si nada el que la protagonista no tenga padres.

"Ash, ¡no me estás entendiendo!" acusa la pelirroja molestándose ante la densidad de su novio, como en los viejos tiempos.

"¿Qué es lo que tendría que entender?" cuestiona Ash rascándose la cabeza y generando más frustración en la pelirroja.

"¿No te sientes nervioso por decirle a tu mamá que soy tu novia?" pregunta Misty más directamente. Sabe que con Ash no puede ser sutil en ese tipo de cosas, pues simplemente no las entendería.

"¿Qué?" cuestiona Ash para luego pensar "No había pensado en ello, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" dice Misty exigiendo que continúe lo que quiere decir

"No veo razón para estar nervioso" dice Ash aún sin entender la razón del nerviosismo de su novia

"¿Lo dices en serio?" cuestiona Misty sorprendida ante una respuesta tan poco usual

"Claro, me cuesta mucho entender mis sentimientos y esas cosas, tú sabes que no soy precisamente, no sé, alguien romántico o una persona como Brock que se preocupa mucho por las chicas" comenta Ash mientras su novia se ríe y se sonroja ante esa afirmación "pero pese a ello, me elegiste, y yo te elegí a ti, ¿por qué tendría que sentirme nervioso?" dice Ash razonando

"A veces puedes ser muy romántico, ¿sabes?" comenta Misty dándole, de improviso, un beso sonoro, suave y de media duración.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta aún sonrojado por el beso, y ya mirando a su novia pelirroja partir desde su cuarto, reclama de la nada "¡Oye! Debes estar bromeando". Se levanta y sigue a Misty, quien sonríe feliz de la vida.

La pelirroja se siente contenta, muchas veces soñó con instantes así. Está claro que, en algunos momentos, soñó una que otra cosa erótica con ella y Ash como protagonistas; pero también es cierto que soñó momentos románticos, declaraciones de amor, poder despertar con Ash en el otro lecho de la cama, poder compartir con él en su vida diaria, como siempre lo hizo entre Kanto y Johto, solo que con una diferencia: dejando de negar su afecto, dejando de ocultar sus sentimientos, pudiéndole decir por fin al terco de Ash que lo quería. La gente, con el tiempo, a medida que se vuelve pareja, va aburriéndose de los niveles que han logrado alcanzar; los besos pasan a ser parte de la rutina, los abrazos ya no estremecen, las miradas ya no provocan, pero eso no pasa con estos dos queridos entrenadores, porque lo de ellos va más allá del simple deseo, hay todo un cariño detrás de esas demostraciones.

Al bajar por las escaleras, Misty contenta se dirige al jardín para conversar con la señora Ketchum, mientras que Ash que la sigue es interceptado por Max, Mewtwo, Lucario y Pika Pika quienes están en el living.

"Ash, queríamos hacerte una proposición" dice Lucario

"¿Una proposición?" pregunta Ash extrañado

"Así es, desde hace tiempo que te acompañamos en tus viajes y queremos batallar más" explica Lucario

"Yo también quiero participar, en una de esas puedo efectivamente ayudar a Misty en su entrenamiento" comenta Mewtwo

"O, en el peor de los casos, podrían ayudarse mutuamente a entrenar" asegura Max

"¿Mutuamente?" cuestiona Lucario sorprendido

"Claro, ustedes dos pasan juntos y, de hecho, Lucario le ha enseñado algunas cosas sobre el aura a Mewtwo. Quizás podrían combatir entre ambos para entrenarse, si quieren claro" comenta Max

"No me parece una mala idea. ¿Qué dicen?" dice Ash pidiendo la opinión de Lucario y Mewtwo

"Podríamos intentarlo" dice Mewtwo mirando a Lucario

"Sí, puede ser una gran idea después de todo" responde Lucario

"Aún faltan un par de horas para la cena, podríamos partir ahora" dice Max agregando "Y podría pedirte una batalla también, Ash"

"¡Encantado!" dice Ash de manera entusiasta

**Locación: Ruta 21 (Sur de Pueblo Paleta)**

En medio de Bellsprouts, Pidgeottos, Tangelas, Raticates y uno que otro Mankey; tras un vuelo rápido gracias al poder psíquico de Mewtwo. Nuestros héroes se despliegan en un terreno plano para hacer las batallas de entrenamiento.

"Chicos, ¿están seguros de esto?" pregunta Ash tanto a Mewtwo como a Lucario

"Lo estamos" afirman ambos al unísono

Max, por su parte, está sentado junto a Pikachu y Pika Pika. Con su Pokedex revisa los ataques de ambos para saber a qué atenerse. Una parte de él se encuentra ansiosa, por ver a tan poderosos Pokemons ponerse en acción para una batalla de entrenamiento que, de ser satisfactoria, podría repetirse en otras ocasiones.

**Pokedex: Mewtwo. Sus ataques son: Psíquico, Teletransportación, Visión al Futuro, Bola de Sombra, Esfera Aural.**

**Pokedex: Lucario. Sus ataques son: Esfera Aural, Detección, Hueso Veloz, Ataque Rápido y Fuerza de Palma**

"¡Conoces Fuerza de Palma!" dice Ash contento agregando "No sabía que conocías ese ataque"

"Sí, lo aprendí con Sir Aaron en los entrenamientos aunque no suelo ocuparla mucho" aclara Lucario

**Batalla de Entrenamiento: Mewtwo vs Lucario**

"Chicos, si tienen algún problema, por favor, díganmelo; es cierto que me gustan las batallas Pokemon, pero no quiero hacer nada que les incomode" aclara Ash por enésima vez

"Está bien, Ash. Es parte del entrenamiento" comenta Mewtwo

"Da lo mejor de ti" dice Lucario poniéndose competitivo. Actitud que sorprende a Mewtwo por lo pensativo, contemplativo y pacífico que suele ser.

"Así será" comenta Mewtwo sonriendo de lado. Lucario es su amigo, pero eso no impide que vaya a disfrutar su primera batalla de entrenamiento.

"Mewtwo, usa ataque Psíquico" indica Ash al mismo tiempo que le dice a Lucario "Lucario, Detección"

Los ojos de Mewtwo brillan con el característico color azul para los ataques Psíquicos, mientras que Lucario cierra los ojos y evita que ese brillo se apodere de él. Mewtwo presiona con su poder para poder obtener la voluntad de movimiento de Lucario, pero la voluntad y el poder de Detección de este último le hacen frente. Es un combate silencioso, Mewtwo tratando de tomar el control, Lucario conteniendo a su amigo, defendiéndose y aparentando calma, una perturbadora calma.

"Impresionante" dice Max

"Cambia de estrategia, Mewtwo usa Bola de Sombra" ordena Ash para que ambos no se desgasten inútilmente "Lucario, usa Fuerza de Palma y bloquéala"

En efecto, Mewtwo está recibiendo las órdenes de ataque mientras que Lucario las de defensa, en realidad más que una preferencia es algo inconsciente, Mewtwo siempre ha sido más de atacar, mientras que Lucario es un Pokemon que acostumbra a defenderse. Con personalidades tan opuestas y visiones de mundo tan diferentes, es curioso el que ambos sean amigos, compañeros y logren sacar a flote las cualidades que tienen en común por sobre sus diferencias. Un Pokemon eminentemente psíquico y mental, que responde no a una autoridad establecida sino a su propio discernimiento, contra un Pokemon místico y, sobre todo, de poder físico, que estuvo acostumbrado a responder a los ideales de un reino, de una institución humana.

Mewtwo lanza unas tres Bola de Sombra, las cuales son bloqueadas por las palmas de Lucario. El Pokemon de color azul y negro se plantó firme en el suelo para poder resistir de buena manera los impactos. Al primero y al segundo no retrocedió, pero al tercero sus pies se movieron levemente hacia atrás.

"Ahora ambos usen Aura Esfera" indica Ash

En el preciso instante de la orden, ambos Pokemons se miraron y sonrieron, éste sí que es un reto en igualdad de condiciones. Mewtwo se elevó por el aire para adquirir distancia mientras que Lucario cerró sus ojos y armó la bola de energía. El Pokemon psíquico lanza su bola al mismo tiempo que Lucario, ambas chocan en el aire y explotan irremediablemente generando una nube de humo negro. El Pokemon de acero y lucha, con la nube de humo, lanza otra Aura Esfera acertándole a Mewtwo.

"Primer golpe directo" señala Max

Desde el humo lanza otra y otra, mientras que Mewtwo usa Teletransportación para ir evitándolas y acercarse a su oponente. "Bola de Sombra", "Fuera de Palma", "¡Aura Esfera!" se escuchan en las órdenes de Ash como un ciclo repetitivo. Ataque, defensa, equilibrio, ataque, defensa, equilibrio. Lo que había sido improvisación, al parecer se estaba volviendo rutina. En todo caso, Lucario era quien más acertaba sus ataques al poder lanzar Auras Esferas sin recurrir al sentido de la vista, cosa que Mewtwo aún no aprendía.

Tras una extenuante sesión de entrenamiento y de empate, Ash pone fin a la batalla. "Basta, estuvieron muy bien los dos" dice.

"Gracias" responden al unísono Mewtwo y Lucario, volviendo a ser los mismos amigos de siempre. Es curiosa esta situación, sobre todo para Lucario, quien tantas veces se cuestionó sobre la utilidad y la realidad de las batallas Pokemon. Ahora le estaba tomando el gusto, efectivamente eran competencias deportivas, se podía ser amigo del rival al que se enfrentaba una vez que terminaba todo.

"Estuvieron fantásticos. Mewtwo, usar Teletransportación para defenderse de las Auras Esferas es una gran idea. Y Lucario, usar el poder del aura para atacar sin usar la vista es asombroso" felicita Ash a sus Pokemons.

**Locación: Casa de Delia Ketchum**

"Misty, me alegro mucho de que Ash volviera y que estén bien" comenta Delia poniendo un poco nerviosa a Misty

"Sí, usted sabe, Ash siempre se mete en problemas y tiene aventuras" explica Misty mientras Staryu riega algunas de las flores de la señora Ketchum. La pelirroja, no muy habituada al trabajo de jardinería de cavar, podar y transportar plantas desde un macetero a tierra firme, le comentó a su suegra que le ayudaría regando las plantas. Oh claro, en este momento quiere contarle sobre eso: sobre su novio.

"Me alegro que Ash tenga buena compañía, sé que Ash sabe cuidarse solo y que tiene a Pikachu y al resto de sus Pokemons para enfrentar cualquier problema, pero me siento mucho más tranquila sabiendo que está contigo, con Brock, o con cualquier otro de sus amigos" explica Delia

"Gracias señora Ketchum, no sé qué tanta ayuda puedo hacer yo, pero intento hacer las cosas de la mejor manera posible para que Ash esté bien y su ego no llegue a límites insoportables" bromea Misty

"Créeme Misty, me alegro mucho de que acompañes a mi hijo, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero creo que eres quien más lo conoce" asegura la madre de Ash

"No lo creo" dice con un poco de tristeza la pelirroja, dado que no sabe cómo plantear el tema y porque: "Cuando estuve en el gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean me perdí de muchos viajes de Ash, fue duro cambiar de la noche a la mañana, estar viajando con Ash y Brock, despertándome en una bolsa de dormir y mirar a mi alrededor, Pikachu, Togepi, Ash…" agregando "para luego despertar en el gimnasio, sola, teniendo que cuidar a los Pokemons, haciendo las clases de natación que se hacen en el gimnasio, entrenando y batallando contra los entrenadores que quisieran una medalla".

"Según Ash, uno de tus sueños era convertirte en maestra Pokemon de agua" comenta Delia, Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esa afirmación por lo que implicaba: ya desde esos tiempos, Ash hablaba de Misty con su mamá.

"Eso es cierto, quiero ser la entrenadora de Pokemons de agua más fuerte del mundo, aunque no sé si realmente pueda cumplirlo" dice Misty un tanto apenada con la última afirmación. Pese a todas las conversaciones que ha tenido con Ash, aún no ha podido entrenar tanto y se siente algo insegura.

"Yo sé que puedes Misty, tienes una enorme fuerza de voluntad, tus Pokemons te quieren mucho y también puedes contar con nosotros" comenta Delia

"Gracias, señora Ketchum" dice Misty agregando "Siempre usted me ha apoyado mucho, especialmente cuando he venido de viaje para saber cómo está Ash o si ha sabido algo de él, quería darle las gracias"

"No tienes de qué agradecer" dice Delia con una sonrisa. La madre de Ash se aleja sonriente hacia la puerta para ingresar a la casa. Quiere saber si los chicos tienen hambre para prepararles algo antes de la cena, hasta que la dulce voz de cierta pelirroja le interrumpe.

"Señora Ketchum, ¿puedo decirle algo?" dice Misty. Delia se da media vuelta y la mira como siempre: alegre, cálida, natural.

"Claro, Misty, cuéntame" dice Delia acercándose

Misty se aprieta un puño, se apronta para confesar. Por un momento, se siente como un ladrón que está enfrente de decenas de patrullas de policías, acorralado, con las manos en la masa, con el botín listo para ser llevado y con una sola frase en su mente: "¡Culpable!". Misty, ¿de qué podría sentirse culpable? Simple, aunque no es una razón válida para sentir culpa: de enamorarse de Ash. Hay cosas que en la vida cuestan, estas confesiones son un ejemplo, pero son cosas que simplemente se hacen, no se piensan (tanto).

"Lo que pasa, señora Ketchum, es que…" titubea la pelirroja al continuar la frase

"¿Es que?..." pregunta Delia preocupándose por Misty y agregando "¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o jugo?"

"Ash y yo ya no somos amigos" dice Misty hablando rápido, aunque Delia lo entendió igual

"¿Ya no lo son?" cuestiona Delia preocupadísima, pensando en que era realmente una pena que Misty ya no acompañara a Ash o que se hubieran peleado

"No, ahora somos… novios" confiesa la pelirroja intentando evitar el contacto visual con Delia por la vergüenza que sentía

"¿Novios?" exclama Delia contenta para luego abrazar fuertemente a Misty "¡Pero qué alegría más grande! ¡Cómo me alegro por ustedes dos!"

Misty, entonces, recuerda las palabras de Ash cuando estaban en su cuarto. "_No veo razón para estar nervioso". _Para suerte de ella y de Ash, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenía razón.

"Gracias señora Ketchum" dice Misty respondiendo al abrazo y alegrándose porque, de una vez por todas, puede pensar en la señora Ketchum como su suegra.

"Fuiste muy paciente con Ash, me alegro mucho de que por fin seas su novia" dice Delia relajada alejándose hacia la casa. La cara de felicidad de Misty queda, con ese comentario, sepultada en una expresión sonrojada y avergonzada. _"¿Tan evidente fui?_" piensa la pelirroja suspirando.

¿Has visto a Ash y a los demás?" pregunta Delia extrañándose por el silencio que ronda en la casa. Staryu riega, mientras tanto, algunas de las flores de la señora Ketchum.

"No se oyen sus voces ahora que lo menciona" dice Misty entrando también al hogar. Caminando por los pasillos, ambas se extrañan por no encontrar a nadie, hasta que Misty encuentra una nota escrita con la pésima caligrafía de Ash: "_¡Mamá! ¡Misty! Iremos con los chicos a la playa en la Ruta 21. Volveremos para la cena_"

"Señora Ketchum, Ash dejó una nota" indica Misty con el papel en la mano. Lo curioso es que la dejó encima de una mesa y no pegada en un refrigerador o algún lugar visible.

"Oh, y no pude encargarles fertilizantes del invernadero Xanadoo" se lamenta Delia, a lo que Misty se ríe

**Locación: Ruta 21 (Sur de Pueblo Paleta)**

Terminada la primera batalla de entrenamiento entre Mewtwo y Lucario, Max quería retar a Ash para entrenar con Pika Pika, debido a que durante el viaje Pika Pika no ha participado de muchas batallas.

"Ash, quiero retarte a una batalla" dice Max

"Está bien Max" dice Ash al tiempo en que quiere sacar una pokebola desde su cinturón. Por momentos trata hasta que finalmente cae en la cuenta de que todos sus Pokemons están en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

"Max, lo siento, pero no traje mis pokebolas" dice Ash rascándose la cabeza. Enseguida, Max sufre una típica caída de anime.

"¡Ash! Pero cómo puedes salir a entrenar sin tus pokebolas" reclama Max

El pequeño de polera verde se sienta en el pasto con Pika Pika, algo decepcionado de no poder entrenar, cuando se aparece de la nada un Weepinbell.

"Oh, mira eso, ¡es un Weepinbell!" dice Max sorprendido apuntando su Pokedex

**Pokedex: Weepinbell. El Pokemon Matamoscas. Cuando está hambriento, ataca todo lo que se mueva. Su pobre presa se derrite en fuertes ácidos.**

"Se ve un Pokemon interesante, aunque por ser un tipo hierba me parece que será mejor recurrir a Camerupt" comenta Max sacando la pokebola del Pokemon de fuego y tierra.

"¿Vas a capturarlo?" dice Lucario sorprendido. Mewtwo sonríe ante el entusiasmo de Max en acción.

Weepinbell se pone en posición para combatir asumiendo ya el reto. Al parecer, el Pokemon de planta y veneno tiene ego alto.

"Camerupt usa Bomba de Lava" indica Max

El Weepinbell salvaje recibe el impacto del poderoso ataque de fuego pero se levanta y lanza un ataque de Ácido tras otro. Camerupt repele los ataques usando Ascuas, las cuales chocan con los ácidos y generan pequeñas explosiones.

"Weepinbell ya está debilitado, puedes usar la pokebola" sugiere Ash

"Pokebola atrápalo" dice Max lanzando la pokebola a Weepinbell. Después de momentos de incertidumbre, con la pokebola moviéndose de un lado para otro, finalmente Weepinbell es capturado y la pokebola se teletransporta automáticamente a Hoenn.

"Capturé un Weepinbell, así podré tener un Victreebel y contar con otro Pokemon de hierba además de Sceptile" dice Max celebrando

"¿Y para qué quieres otro Pokemon además de Sceptile?" pregunta Mewtwo

"Es que después de ver todos los Pokemons que tiene Ash y considerar que en las fases finales de la liga Añil se hacen batallas de seis Pokemon, lo ideal sería tener recambios para que mis Pokemons no se cansen tanto" explica Max

"Eso es algo bien pensado, pero para tener un Victreebel necesitas una…" dice Ash

"Piedra Hoja, sí lo sé, pero es algo que se puede conseguir" dice Max

"Será mejor que regresemos, el sol ya se está poniendo en el mar y de seguro nos estarán esperando para la cena" dice Mewtwo

"Claro, vámonos" dice Ash

**Locación: Casa de Delia Ketchum**

Ya siendo de tarde, nuestros héroes están reunidos en la casa de la señora Ketchum para la cena de bienvenida. En una parte de la mesa están Ash, Misty y Max, mientras que por el otro están Delia, el profesor Oak y Tracey. Las primeras conversaciones son sobre el viaje, la llegada a Rota, el Árbol del Comienzo, obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles que podrían afectar el estado de salud cardiológico de Delia. Para luego pasar al plato de fondo, la (segunda) confesión de la relación.

"Este viaje ha sido uno de los más importantes que he tenido, pues desde hace un tiempo, eh… yo … Misty" dice Ash balbuceando al final

"Somos novios" termina de completar la pelirroja contenta

Max ahora esperaba atento las reacciones de las personas, cruzaba los dedos por escuchar un _"¡Qué inesperado!_" o "_Esto es algo que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza_" o algo por el estilo. Pero, para su desgracia, eso no pasó. Después de las clásicas felicitaciones vinieron los comentarios sinceros.

"Y ustedes lo negaban en las islas Naranja, aún recuerdo cuando les dije que eran iguales a esos niños que tenían unos Nidorans y ustedes lo negaban, ¡lo negaban!" se ríe Tracey recordando aquel viaje

"Es una excelente noticia, me alegro mucho por ustedes dos" dice el profesor Oak

"Así es, me alegro mucho, espero que sigan viniendo para acá después de que terminen sus viajes" asegura Delia

"Gracias, la verdad es que desde que estamos juntos, me he sentido un poco más seguro de mis capacidades" confiesa Ash, lo que no deja de sorprender a Misty (y al resto).

El tema de la conversación luego se desvió al reto de Elite Cuatro que Misty debe realizar. El combate con Lorelei y la preparación que quieren realizar para que Misty pueda hacer una buena ronda de batallas.

"Creo que lo primordial, Misty, es que entrenes con Pokemons del tipo fantasma, dragón y roca" dice Tracey

"Podrían quedarse unos días acá en Pueblo Paleta para entrenar; mi Dragonite puede servirnos para entrenar a Misty contra Pokemons dragón" dice el profesor Oak

"¿En verdad podría hacer eso, profesor? Muchas gracias" celebra la pelirroja contenta

"Sí, ves Misty, te dije que podríamos hacer un buen trabajo" dice Ash

"Por cierto Misty, esta tarde anduve alimentando a algunos de tus Pokemons y le di pokebloques secos a Feebas. Según ciertas investigaciones, a medida que un entrenador alimenta a su Feebas con este tipo de pokebloques, hay una mayor posibilidad de que evolucione en un Milotic" explica Tracey

"Es verdad, el mecanismo de evolución de los Feebas es muy enigmático, pues no evolucionan solo por la experiencia en batalla o por el nivel de amistad" agrega el profesor Oak

"¿Te imaginas Misty con un Milotic?" dice Ash entusiasmado

"Es cierto, ¡se vería tan hermoso!" dice Misty suspirando

Ya para el final de la conversación queda el tema de Mewtwo y Lucario, junto con otro tema en particular: Gary

"Profesor, ¿ha sabido algo de Gary?" pregunta Ash por su antiguo rival

"Está en Sinnoh realizando investigaciones con Pokemons fósiles" explica el profesor Oak

"Ha podido revivir unos Cranidos y otros Shieldon. No obstante, su mejor trabajo fue revivir un par de Aerodactyls. De hecho, tiene uno para estudiarlo" indica Tracey

"¿Posee un Aerodactyl?" exclama Max sorprendido

"Sí, es probable que venga a Kanto para colaborar con el Museo de ciudad Pewter; pues allí tienen fósiles de Omanyte y Kabuto" asegura Tracey

"Le ha ido bastante bien, aún recuerdo cuando eran rivales con Ash" dice la pelirroja

"Es bueno saber que está bien" comenta Ash alegrándose. Hace diez años esta escena habría sido parte solo de una pesadilla.

"Retomando lo de Lucario y Mewtwo, Ash" dice el profesor Oak "¿Piensas llevártelos a Johto?"

"Quiero que ellos tomen esa decisión, aunque yo sería muy feliz si nos acompañaran" comenta Ash agregando "Eso sí, el viaje en la región de Johto quiero realizarlo a pie"

"¿Quieres que vayamos a pie, Ash?" reclama Misty "Tenemos solo un par de meses antes del desafío"

"Calma Misty, lo que pasa es que quiero entrenar mejor a mis Pokemons y ver si puedo capturar otros más. Recuerda que mi ideal es entrenarlos a todos, pero para eso debo tenerlos a todos" señala Ash

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sería fabuloso poder ver esa infinidad de Pokemons que tienen en la región de Johto, Ash" dice Tracey entusiasmado "Profesor, ¿podría viajar con Ash para estudiar esos Pokemons? Le aseguro que le traeré numerosos dibujos e informes"

"Es una buena idea, aunque me veré complicado estando solo en el laboratorio con tantas cosas que hacer" ríe el profesor Oak

"Estuve pensando y creo que es una buena idea que me quede un tiempo acá" señala Max

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona Misty

"Quiero retomar mi entrenamiento en solitario, además de que puedo aprovechar en el rancho a los Pokemons de Ash para poder entrenar a los míos, y viajar para poder capturar otros más" señala Max

"No es una mala idea, además, si Max quiere, podría asistir al profesor un par de días" sugiere Tracey

"¡Sería fabuloso!" dice Max

Nuestros héroes terminan de cenar y cada uno va a sus respectivos lugares. Tracey y el profesor Oak se retiran al laboratorio para continuar estudiando a los Pokemons y ordenando una serie de archivos que poseen. En tanto que, Ash y Misty se quedan en casa repartiéndose las labores de limpieza de platos.

Max, por su lado, se retira hacia el lugar donde están Mewtwo y Lucario descansando, que no es otro que la pieza de Ash. Ambos Pokemons miran con detalle la habitación. No tiene mucho de especial, posee un par de peluches Pokemon, una cama bastante suave considerando el poco uso que tiene, las medallas de las regiones de Kanto, las islas Naranja, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia y las de todas las temporadas que siguieron. La televisión y unos videos de combates de la Élite Cuatro. Lance contra retadores, Bruno contra retadores, Lorelei contra retadores y Agatha contra retadores. Sencillamente un clásico.

"Chicos, ¿han visto a Pika Pika?" pregunta Max

"Claro, está abajo durmiendo" señala Mewtwo apuntando debajo de la cama

Max se agacha para mirar debajo de la cama y puede observar la silueta de Pika Pika. Con un susurro le llama la atención hasta que despierta.

"Pika Pika, ¿quieres ser mi Pokemon?" pregunta Max

La respuesta a ésta y otras preguntas en el siguiente capítulo. **¡Continuará...!**

**/  
**

Por fin terminó el capítulo 22, no es precisamente el más largo, pero espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que excusas no hay muchas, salvo que el calor no es un buen amigo de la inspiración y vaya que ha hecho calor estas últimas semanas. Sobre el próximo capítulo, intentaré sacarlo lo antes posible pues ya lo tengo en mente, tengo muchas ideas para Johto y quiero que dejen Pueblo Paleta de una buena vez para que prosiga el viaje y ocurra todo lo interesante. Como fecha tentativa, les dejaré el 15 de diciembre para el próximo capítulo. Espero poder cumplir para esa fecha, aunque creo que ya saben que conmigo no pueden asegurarse al 100% de eso.

**Reviews**

Savoxgut: Tardó algo más de cuatro meses pero acá está la continuación. Espero poder cumplir los 15 días que me puse para el capítulo 23. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Belen: Yo también quiero que vuelva Togetic, pero no se me ocurre una forma coherente aún.

Chino: ¿Te acuerdas de Cherry? Busca en la Wikia de Pokemon, es una entrenadora de Girafarig, ahí estará tu sueño cumplido. Hartos saludos.

Ryu Ninetales: Espero que te haya dejado satisfecha la reacción del profesor. De todas maneras, sobre Latias, no sé si lo vaya a poner, aún no se me ocurre cómo calzarlo con la historia.

Erachiii: Gracias, espero que no haya roto tu paciencia eh. Ojalá te guste este capítulo

Seren Avro Tsukino: De Arceus no creo, de hecho, ni siquiera he visto la película. Pero espero que esto no afecte en tu gusto por el fic. ¡Saludos!

Crystal Coronello: El equipo Rocket aparecerá, de eso no tengas dudas.

Light14: Gracias por darle una segunda leída, sé que ha pasado harto tiempo, pero ojalá te siga gustando.

Franlo: Yo antes usaba tu(punto)tv para ver los capítulos, pero en reyanime(punto)com están casi todos, no veo necesidad de descargar.

Alex: Y pasó la quincena pero aquí estamos, ojalá el otro demore menos… debería demorar menos. Por cierto, yo también leo de golpe los fics que me gustan jajajajaj.

Celeste Kairi: Acá está la continuación


End file.
